


Exo [Archive #1]

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 121,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Еще более древний архив по экзо [2011-2012](ЙА warning)





	1. It's not a movie, babe

Let's ride

Ну же, сделайте эту глупость - в кино они всегда так делают - спросите, с чем бы я сравнил любовь. И я скажу: любовь - это… это нихуя (хех, вот неуместно здесь было матом, да? Не прозвучало так же реально круто, как у киношных плохих парней с заставляющим хотеть прищуром глаз?.. и да, курсивом я что-то выделяю в этой истории в первый и последний раз: все слова здесь равноважны и равнобесполезны, поэтому решайте сами, где бросать чтение). Так вот, любовь - это не глупые розы, не пара полинявших трусов на бельевой веревке, не синие чернила в паспорте и не внуки, описывающие новый ворс ковра в гостиной. 

Почему-то наушники с утра имеют привычку выскальзывать из ушей, будто обмазанные гелем из тумбочки. Приходится поспешно поправлять, чтобы не упустить роскошный пошлый голосок, облизывающий слова:  
\- My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola, - под ритм, в котором я люблю чтобы меня поднимали бедра, когда я сверху. 

Так вот, любовь – это, скорее, прыщи: воспаление - возникает из ниоткуда (я даже думаю, что есть особая «группа риска», готовая влюбляться по призыву три раза в год всегда совершенно, до истерик искренне), обезображивает лицо, делая абсолютно беззащитным перед нормальными, которых эта напасть обошла стороной. А потом рвется гнойным пузырем. Но это не самое страшное. Самое – это шрамы, которые остаются. После. Надолго. Даже когда кожа перестает радовать этими юношескими сюрпризами – остаются. 

Пока лифт поднимается с натруженным жужжанием, играя светодиодами кнопок, я люблю предаваться философским рассуждениям на экзистенциальные темы, потому что – отвлекает. От мусора в башке, который по утрам такой же неприятный, как вкус утреннего кофе с сигаретой, забившийся в уголки губ. И вот я облизываю его языком, облизываю горечь, пока лифт поднимает меня над остальными работягами в этом унылом офисе, сосредоточенными на семьях, деньгах и новой посудомойке от Samsung. Лифт останавливается, чтобы впрыснуть в себя новую толпу рабов системы с 9 до 18. 

А очки? Вам нравится? Кто-то носит их, чтобы выглядеть мужественнее, кто-то просто по привычке, лично я – чтобы поиграть в «меня глючит: эта стена круглая» без дымящегося косяка в пальцах. Он, я думаю, просто никогда об этом не заботился. Возможно, он просто редко успевает надевать линзы, предпочитая вставать как можно позже, по утрам соблазнительно медленно выпутывая свое прекрасное тело из одеяла и солнечных лучей и отдаваясь аромату чашки крепкого кофе – и имеет на то все причины: когда год назад его очки и золотистые волосы в закатанной до локтя клетчатой рубашке (сразу два моих фетиша… моя нервная система агонизирует) волна офисного планктона замела поутру в лифт, толкнув ко мне и прижав клеточками материала на груди к моему лбу, я подумал, что никого и никогда красивее не видел. Он уперся ладонью куда-то выше моей головы, давая хотя бы струйке воздуха проникнуть между нашими телами с измученным:  
\- Извини, - качнув бедрами.  
Это «извини» потом долго выливалось в туалете ледяной водой на лицо, потому что я не такой, не был таким… Год назад это смущало – думать о молочном оттенке его ног. 

В дверях офиса бросаю привычное бодрое:  
\- А вот и я, - сформировавшееся под влиянием моих постоянных пятиминутных опозданий и попытки отрицать, что на хер я кому-то сдался, кроме Сехуна, бросающего вечное с ухмылкой:  
-Привет, принцесса.  
«Иди на хуй», - конечно, не вслух. 

Я отстойный рассказчик. Наверно, стоило бы громко назвать его имя и признаться, что я уже год люблю его в обычном человеческом понимании этого слова, но я могу лишь как девственница сжать колени и простонать вам кое-что немного другое.  
Уже год мы поднимаемся в узкой коробке лифта между 8.55 и 9.05, он до 10, я до 15 этажа. Уже целый год как я с идеально отрепетированным послеобеденными воскресеньями перед зеркалом похерфейсом не-глажу-его-тело-взглядом. Уже целый ебаный год перед сном я… но об этом позже. 

На экране компа заставка растворяется формой ввода пароля. После трех неудачных попыток я наконец вспоминаю про токен – ебаная система безопасности – который каким-то чудом оказался в кармане джинсов и – добро пожаловать в рабочий день. Велкам в прожорливую рутину понедельника, с пятью непрочитанными емейлами и отчетом, который должен был быть сдан еще в пятницу. Но пока меня не завалило звонками, я могу позволить себе бонусную к завтраку чашку кофе и немного личного. 

Говорят, чтобы отвлечься от мучительных мыслей, надо занять свою голову чем-то другим. Где-то в процессе попытки очистить свое измученное сознание от блестящих звездной пылью черных глаз, рассеянно останавливающихся на мне, если мне везет, между 8.55 и 9.05, я научился готовить и вырастил стойкое отвращение к чужому телу. Мне неприятно думать о чужих потных ладонях, водящих туда-сюда между ног, от которых даже физиология не просыпается, чтобы разогнать реки крови по правильным местам. Скребущую мою щеку и нервы чью-то полуторадневную щетину – нахуй. И поцелуи, когда думаешь, что хочешь что-нибудь в себя так, что все болит, а потом наваливается этот рот с неприятным вкусом языка, и все опадает, как листья в октябре, и даже языком двигать лень, так что ты им просто водишь, пока с твоего безразличного тела разочарованно не сваливаются. В общем, слал я нахер всех смазливых типчиков, бросающих на меня глубокие взгляды, сквозь которые чуть ли не светится дно чистых намерений.  
Забавно одно: когда я вижу темные пятна пота на его рубашке под руками в горячий июльский полдень, мне пофиг. Меня не интересует даже, бреет ли он подмышки. 

Полпонедельника сжирают обезумевшие звонки потерявших пароли и смысл жизни клиентов. Только перед обедом волна страждущих спадает, и я могу откинуться в кресле, уставившись в вытравленный перекисью затылок Сехуна, который нервно бьет ручкой по пальцам, по слогам объясняя чуваку, в какую сторону света от центра экрана ему надо сдвинуть мышку и отметить галочку, чтобы программа, в которой кроме ее создателя никто ничего не понимает, наконец соизволила распечатать счет. Он оглядывается на меня, одними губами выводя:  
-Блядь, - а я хмыкаю в ответ.  
Сехун стажер. У него самая грязная работа - с ублюдками, которые любят хамить по телефону.  
Когда часы гаснут, чтобы вывести на экран 13.00, я соскальзываю со стула и спускаюсь в буфет на четыре пролета лестницы вниз. 

Это не кино, крошка. Поэтому здесь мы не встречаемся, и он не выливает на меня кофе. И даже когда мне везет раз или два в неделю все-таки встретить его у лифта, между нами не проскакивают искры или разряды – оставьте это дорамным сюжетам. Основа моего рассказа – банальность.  
Я выгляжу, как неудачник. Впрочем, я так не только выгляжу, я так обычно поступаю. Это стереотип, забравшийся под ногти оценками «ниже среднего» в дипломе, отсутствием машины и однозначной голубизной моих постельных предпочтений.  
Меня не выгоняют с работы только потому, что я тот терпила, кто остается до полуночи, когда горят годовые отчеты. Мой голос в телефоне жалко дрожит. И зарплаты из пафосных штучек мне хватает только на хард-рок в виде Marlboro.  
Ординарность – это как плевок, растворенный в крови. Как-то мне удалось набрать аж 12 синонимов к слову «ординарность». Я записал их столбиком на этикетке бутылки виски.  
И мозгов, я думаю, в моей голове нет совсем. 

Горький американо – нет, сахара не нужно – и склянка с салатом перед обеденной сигаретой. Поначалу я думал, что на этом нельзя продержаться и месяц. Как оказалось, чтобы привыкнуть – достаточно двух. 

Единственное, за что мне стоит поблагодарить природу – смазливая мордашка. Впрочем, она из тех, что предпочитают алкоголики и прочая мразь, обожающая трахать заодно и мозги. Они каким-то местом словно чуют, что я тот мягкотелый, кому можно поплакаться на глупую жену, допивая последний пакетик моего чая и забывая вытирать ноги перед дверью.  
Я на самом деле тусклый, не фонтанирую идеями, я ходячая серость с животными потребностями. Я не из тех, на кого обращают внимание.  
Недавно мне показалось забавным выкрасить волосы во что-нибудь вызывающее. Взгляд его на меня-шатена ничем не отличался от взгляда на меня-цвета-вишневого-пирога… Ну и достаточно об этом. Впрочем, вот еще один факт вдогонку для полноты картины: взгляд, которым он как-то пробежался по Сехуну – красивому высокому парню с томным растапливающим сопротивление взглядом из-под высветленной челки, немного отличался от безразличного. Так, на пару градусов выше заинтересованности. И нет, это не заставляет сердце стучать громче или обиженнее. Разве я не сказал еще, что у меня на него нет видов? 

В курилке на удивление пусто, если не считать клубов дыма, которые усасывает в заботливо приоткрытое кем-то окно. Видимо, сильно деловой понедельник затрахал не только меня.  
Огонек зажигалки слизывает с сигареты кончик, и я, наконец, вдыхаю… Вдыхаю еще раз. И хочется материться. Потому что только первая в день абсолютно божественна, остальные как копии понедельника – лишь бы закончились.

А то, что, будь я немного посмелее (у него на лице в самом деле не написано, кого он предпочитает видеть под собой), мы могли бы escape to the great sunshine, где под телами сгорают простыни и губы ноют под занимающийся рассвет, - это «может быть» всего лишь заставляет мой голос звучать еще хриплее, когда в темноте… Нет, подожди, крошка. Еще не вечер.  
Я всего лишь думаю, что каждая принцесса хочет почувствовать тот самый taste of heaven, и даже не каждая в конце концов приходит к выводу, что этим наименованием проще всего наградить стакан водки и косяк. Не каждая – некоторым удается. Смириться с тем, что их партнер идиот с потными ногами и толстым кошельком. Может быть, и мне бросить все, бросить сходить с ума и пойти прикинуться нормальным?  
Солнечный свет дрожит в уголке оконного стекла, из-за которого меня окатывает холодной волной воздуха.  
Нахуй. Лучше выблевать легкие, чем это терпеть. 

Вторая половина дня засасывается поиском потерянного письма, выебыванием мозгов от начальства за пятничный так и не сделанный отчет (а вот какого? я должен его сочинять под захлебывающийся звонком телефон?) и всего одной чашкой кофе.  
На Сехуна жалко смотреть.  
Когда двери многострадального муравейника с тонированными окнами фасада выпускают меня на улицу к опускающемуся солнцу, я даже не могу вспомнить ни одного ругательства – пачка пустая, зажигалка осталась в столе.  
Под:  
\- My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola, - я докатываюсь до супермаркета, плюю нахрен на бюджет и радую себя целым блоком и набором овощей. Есть противно, пить неприятно. Но подыхать мне, наверно, все еще рано, как думаешь, крошка? 

Солнце опускается, и сумерки целуют занавески на балконе, пока я стягиваю рубашку, и легкая ткань штор, подрагивающая от ветра, гладит плечи.  
\- We made it out to the other side, - мне даже не нужно повторять за этим возбуждающим голосом, я давно забил на смущение, на то, что это все неправильно.  
Я тушу верхний свет, оставляя только ряд тусклых ламп около кровати, чувствуя довольной спиной опрокидывающийся холод простыней.  
У меня хорошее воображение. Оно легко рисует передо мной твою золотистую кожу обнаженной поясницы и соблазнительно перекатывающиеся под ней от повторяющихся движений косые мышцы. Я ладонями касаюсь твоей спины, втирая лавандовый запах геля, пока он весь не впитывается и пальцы не начинают оставлять горячие красные полосы вдоль позвоночника. Мне нравится, когда мы оба пахнем лавандой: от этого цветочного запаха движения рук по напряженному животу становятся нежнее, и это больше похоже на ласки, а не на попытки побыстрее скинуть напряжение.  
Мне нравится раздеваться медленно, освобождая себя прикосновениям холодного языка ветра из открытой на балкон двери, облизывающего ребра, и твоего горячего, становящегося отвратительно плоским, когда ты длинным и очень пошлым движением проводишь им по шее, держа меня в руках и облизываясь, как довольная кошка, понимая, что мне нравится, когда со мной так. Когда довольно бесцеремонно раздвигают ноги, и ширинка уже не может спрятать от твоего довольного взгляда, то, как хорошо мне от неугомонного колена, втирающегося в джинсовую ткань.  
Я ненавижу, когда быстро. Поэтому от твоей привычки организовывать второй тур, усаживая меня на колени и доводя до полуобмороков бесстыжими губами, я мучительно начинаю хотеть чувствовать твой живот напрямую, без раздражающих тряпок. Кажется, я никогда и ничего так не хотел, как прижаться к тебе без всего. И когда мое желание сбывается, осыпаясь дождем одежды на пол, остатки разума смывают желания куда как худшие.  
\- Come on baby, let's ride, - и под “ride” я представляю себе совсем не то, о чем думают невинные девочки, катаясь на пони. Я забираюсь на тебя, думая о том, что во всей этой пошлости важно только одно – ритм. Плавные и четкие движения одинаковой амплитуды, от напряжения которых вновь проступают мышцы на твоем теле. Как волны на море, укачивающие вверх-вниз, пока спина невыносимо прогибается от приближающегося по ним шторма.  
\- Ray-ray-ray-raise me up…  
\- Пожалуйста, крошка, бедра выш…е…  
Сжать плотнее. Ты крепче. Не надо быстрее. Держи ритм.  
Крошка, ты вышибаешь из меня дух… 

 

Out of pity

Поутру очень трудно держаться за сожранную белизной раковину, избегая осуждающего взгляда зеркала. Порочность с этого лица не смывается водой. Мыло щиплет, но не стирает размазанную по лбу следами вчерашних постельных развлечений надпись «грешник».  
Поэтому давай без этого лицемерия, крошка. Избавь меня от необходимости комментировать, почему я это делаю.  
Взмочаленная зубная паста белой пеной скатывается по губам в зеркале – просто шлюшка-ударница за работой. Сколько ни смывай ее, торопливо отплевываясь, жидкий теплый вкус остается. Потому что ты в конце концов тот, кем выглядишь. Ни больше, ни меньше. 

И на самом деле всем насрать. В каком бы дерьме ты ни тонул, как бы ни хотел просто сдохнуть и поставить точку – бессмысленно об этом рассказывать. Если тебя вышвырнули из дома или предал тот, кому ты доверял больше всех на свете – только захватывающее путешествие длиной в двести метров вниз с городского моста будет доказательством твоей боли. Все остальное – просто слова. Чем больше слов ты произносишь, тем больше становишься похож на шлюху, которая каждый день обещает завязать и каждую ночь раздвигает ноги.  
Поэтому давай помолчим, крошка. На лбу у меня не написано, что я знаю, какой порошок лучше всего отстирывает сперму с простыней. 

Голова странная, от слишком ярких солнечных лучей, тянущихся к вискам сквозь пустое небо городского дыма, они саднят, и наспех выкуренная сигарета не делает лучше.  
Бывают дни, когда с самого утра чувствуешь себя уязвимым, пытаясь защититься хотя бы тканью пальто от чужих случайных прикосновений, прогоняющих судороги отвращения вдоль позвоночника.  
Или наушниками от омерзительно бесполезной болтовни, отупело загоняя то, что в тебе думает и чувствует, в строчку томящегося неудовлетворенностью голоса:  
\- All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby, - отстраненно думая по дороге на работу, что было бы неплохо поваляться со своей крошкой на мраморном песке перед проглатывающей мысли бездной океана в чертовой дали от этого всего.  
Не в этой жизни.  
Щелчки зажигалки в кармане пальто обжигают пальцы, чудом не прожигая ткань, и я думаю, что совсем ебнулся. От иронии хочется облевать солнечный тротуар, потому что это действительно так: я пытаюсь сжечь себя. Утопиться в грязи, чтобы надежда больше никогда не ломала ребра. 

Да, крошка… эти затраханные дни, когда дожимает жалость к себе и своей протухшей жизни, которая, в принципе, могла бы сложиться по-другому. Принцип, он чувак оригинальный, одаривает тебя по прихоти aut Caesar, aut nihil. Мне вот достался пустой nihil. Мстительно горько думать, что если бы не случились миллионы причин и эта чертова прихоть не сорвалась с рулетки, моя жизнь могла бы быть другой. Совсем. Хотя отучивший-себя-мечтать-я и не представляю - какой. Точно так же, как не понимаю, почему я каждый день захлебываюсь дерьмом.  
Наверно, надо каждый вечер падать на колени перед небом, прося прощения за все, что я есть, чем стал даже не по своей прихоти. А заодно попросить и новое сердце, с усмиренной транквилизатором веры гордыней. 

Мои мысли подошвами ботинок проходят знакомые кварталы, а в голове упоротые кубисты напиваются абсентом. Наверно поэтому так хочется встряхнуть врезавшегося в меня плечом старичка с козлиной бородкой за ворот его хоббитского пальтишки и заставить посмотреть на мир под другим углом, увидеть картину с ломаными линиями, направленными хоть раз в жизни от себя. Нарисовать себя перед ним не маленьким трусливым nihil с покрасневшей от вечной неудовлетворенности внутренней стороной бедер, а кем-то, кто лучше, кто мог бы быть лучше. Мог бы…  
Кто любит лучше, чем трахается.  
Не в этой жизни.

В этой жизни меня ждет только Сехун со вкусом уже месяц как просроченного:  
\- Привет, принцесса.  
Как я устал от его самоуверенных ухмылок популярного у младших школьниц подростка.  
Опускаясь за стол, беззвучными губами молюсь, чтобы никому сегодня не захотелось до меня доебываться. Моя единственная мечта – протянуть до вечера, улиткой прячась между офисным стулом и курилкой в тишине своих изнутри разминающих череп мыслей.  
Мне почему-то жутко, тревожно и страшно так, что голодный желудок извивается сорванными пружинами часового механизма.  
Звонки нашего босса заставляют телефон звучать противнее, чем обычно.  
В этом кабинете, помешанном на пугающей белизне и отвратительно не идущему к ней хрому я бываю только затем, чтобы получить очередной выговор или дополнительное задание. Вот и сейчас он бесится, интересуясь с издевательской интонацией, которая удается некоторым так же прекрасно, как дыхание, известно ли мне о сроках, в которые надо было сделать тот отчет. Отвечая свое тихое «да», я думаю, что ему бы здорово пошла длинная кровоточащая ссадина от губы до подбородка. Он говорит что-то, кажется, о том, что не сдать тупую бумажку завтра будет моей последней ошибкой, а я не дослушав повторяю свое зомбированное «да», покидая мир белого хрома со странным желанием почувствовать на губах вкус чего-нибудь достаточно крепкого, чтобы смыть из ушей этот мастерски издевающийся визгливый голос. 

Есть мне не хочется, а от голодных сигарет тело ломает усталость, множась атомами от нового потока одержимых звонков, из-за которых приходиться остаться в офисе, согреваясь в наступающей темноте под желтым кругом лампы над чертовым отчетом.  
Закончив с ним, я просто беспомощно съезжаю на стол, думая, что подняться завтра с постели я не смогу. А можно вообще не ездить домой.  
А чего уж там, можно попробовать сдохнуть прямо тут.  
-Эй, ты еще здесь? – голос меня пугает, а прикосновение к плечу заставляет вздрогнуть, наполняя мышцы болью от неожиданности - вдруг увидеть рядом с собой Сехуна, из-под помятой челки внимательно вглядывающегося в мое лицо, с которого я, наверно, забыл стереть брезгливость.  
\- Я… э-э, - он раскрывает ладонь, - телефон забыл.  
«Нашел - отваливай», - хочется сказать ему, но вместо этого губы складываются в беспомощное и усталое:  
-Хорошо… - и я снова укладываю свою больную голову на столешницу.  
Наверно, это была моя первая ошибка – из-за нее Сехун, уже дошедший почти до двери, разворачивается и делает четыре с половиной нерешительных шага до моего стола, протягивая глупое:  
\- Сухо… - прежде чем, развернув кресло, вытряхнуть меня из него к себе на руки. – Сухо, пойдем ко мне?  
Моего:  
\- Сехун, пусти, я устал, - он не слышит, в каком-то помешательстве стискивая ребра, отзывающиеся эхом потревоженной боли на его слова:  
\- Сухо, я с ума по тебе схожу… - взмахами пальцев сминая волосы на висках.  
\- Пусти, говорю, - мое сопротивление не выходит за пределы теплого кольца его рук.  
\- Сухо, пожалуйста…  
\- Пусти…  
\- Сухо…

 

\- С-су…хо…  
Разорванное спазмом и раскроенное зрачками, такими огромными, что мне кажется, что он накачался чем-то, пока меня не было.  
С него станется, у него в тумбочке около кровати – пакет с травой и пачка клубничных презервативов. Откуда я знаю? А я не в первый раз в его квартире, и не в первый раз локтями и коленями уткнувшись в белые простыни, слушаю свое имя, звучащее на его губах всегда до предела измученно.  
Это снова не кино, крошка. Хотя, может быть, на артхаус и потянет – джинсы слетают с меня еще у порога, смытые горячими поцелуями Сехуна, разбегающимися вульгарной алой сыпью по бедрам. Когда ему перестает хватать поцелуев, я становлюсь перед ним на колени.  
Когда ему хорошо, лицо у него становится то ли жалким, то ли просто милым, как у щеночка. Его хочется трепать за щечки, потому что просто сложно представить, что эта зверушка с бархатными ресницами на глазах собирается по зову природы что-то в тебя засунуть.  
А когда ему не хорошо, он делает больно. Не могу сказать, специально или нет он двигается так, заставляя меня опускаться все ниже, прогибаясь еще пошлее, подставляя живот под его грубую ладонь, требовательно теребя меня снизу, пока я не поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.  
А это именно то, чего я не хочу делать, без слов становясь на четвереньки.  
Он же все равно добьется, заставит смотреть ему в глаза, заставит… осторожно прикасаться ладонью к его щеке, когда терпеть еще можно, и кусать его губы, когда держаться дальше сил не остается. Заставит подчиниться своей невыносимой нежности, которую сегодня я не хочу, не смогу видеть, упрямо сопротивляясь неправильным болезненным углам и накатывающим волнам тошноты от джина с тоником, которым он накачивает меня каждый раз перед тем как затащить в постель. Он же не знает, что мой желудок нормально переносит только красное вино, неизбежно расставаясь со всем остальным над белым ободом унитаза.  
Поэтому когда я чувствую, что выполнил свою основную функцию отверстия для проснувшейся сегодня сехуновской нежности, я уношусь в ванную, с омерзительным звуком выворачивая над унитазом последний тумблер джина. Меня все еще тошнит, когда он проводит по голой пояснице холодными пальцами, от которых искрит разрядами ненавистной мне нежности.  
\- Сухо… - в этом голосе тоже полно тошнотворной робкости, сводящей желудок спазмами. Он опускается коленями на холодный кафель, такой же голый и жалкий, как и я, пытаясь обнять.  
\- Сухо, не будь таким… жестоким… - его тихий шепот согревает плечо, и мне на мгновение хочется поверить, отдаться ему. Но вместо этого у меня вырывается истерическое:  
\- Я? Я жестокий? - пока я пытаюсь стереть слезы с лица. – Я позволяю себя трахать, что еще может быть любезнее?  
\- Пожалуйста, Сухо, не надо так… - тихо просят поцелуи по плечам, пока я всхлипываю.  
Когда его руки снова становятся слишком теплыми, я вымученно выговариваю:  
\- Сехун, уйди, по…  
И «пожалуйста» очередной порцией джина сваливается в унитаз, пока он неслышно выходит, оставляя меня одного.  
Меня тошнит от него, от себя… потому что он как последний идиот позволяет распускаться в груди этим проклятым белым цветам, которые же придушат его нежностью.  
А мне на это пофиг.  
Абсолютно. 

Когда я возвращаюсь в комнату с покрасневшими от стояния на кафеле коленями, Сехун курит у окна, уже одетый. Мне приходится разыскивать свои вещи по всей квартире.  
\- Ночь на улице, оставайся.  
Я понимаю, что веду себя как взбесившаяся девчонка, но продолжаю молча одеваться, чтобы с облегчением потеряться в темноте улицы.  
И только на крыльце своего дома я, наконец, успокаиваюсь.  
Знаешь, крошка, в какой момент ты превращаешься в настоящую шлюху по призванию?  
Когда трахаешься из жалости. 

Chill

После бури всегда наступает тишина. Вот и сейчас я смотрю в окно на вакуум, которым город обожрался, как сладкой ватой - хмурыми наползающими тучами. Такими, грозящими разрыдаться искренним, освежающим, первым за весну дождиком - предварительно душу вывернув неизбежно концентрирующейся в крови серостью, в которой глохнут звуки и, как это…  
your every gesture leaves a comet tail in heavens…  
Тягуче, как в вымученном романчике, и душно, как в петле.

Эта утренняя среда после вчерашней истерики давит меня тишиной. Тоже слышишь ее, крошка? Давай ты насыплешь на мои клоунские вишневые волосы того самого хорошо справляющегося с белковыми пятнами порошка, а я разденусь и как есть залезу в барабан стиральной машины – чтобы весь день вращаться, молчать и скучать. 

Но мне лучше бросать это дерьмо и, поспешно дососав свой утренний никотин из окурка, торопиться на работу. Вперед, сквозь толпу, в которой сегодня ни одна сука даже не пытается коснуться меня или толкнуть. Я знаю – это заговор. Сегодня мир решил притвориться, что меня нет. И вот он мой чудесный шанс вышагнуть из тела и понаблюдать за самим собой со стороны, как прощающаяся с телом душа – с любовным сожалением и пониманием за кончающимся полутрупом, который болезненно ежится, замечая в узкой полоске закрывающихся дверей лифта неизменные летние соломенные волосы и тонкую оправу очков. Который безразлично кивает головой на застрявшее у Сехуна между губ «Как ты?». Который садится за свой стол и закрывает глаза…

Потому что сегодня он не хочет работать. Мир игнорирует его – он с легкостью и изяществом, доступным только смертельно обиженным, игнорирует и без того сегодня редкие звонки. Романтично у меня получается, да, крошка?  
Но какими бы розовыми соплями я не заливался, по факту кровожадные обычно пользователи сомнительного ПО, которое сопровождает наша контора, сегодня, похоже, таки догребли до берегов нирваны, с чайной ложкой вместо весла переплыв не одну чашку pennyroyal tea, а мой отчет оргазмически удовлетворил начальство, которое в кои-то веки не настроено кого-нибудь неудовлетворенно громко выебать. 

Поэтому-то я и позволяю себе сползти в кресле и, раскачиваясь в нем внутри угла от минус двадцати градусов до плюс тридцати (пожертвовав целых десять градусов на то, чтобы не видеть Сехуна) и воткнув в уши любимые наушники, полные обнимающим слух голосом:  
\- I’m no-o-o-thi-i-i-i-i-ing whithout you.  
Курить хочется. В такие дни всегда хочется. Затягиваться до упора, вжимая сухой дым в легкие, изящными пальцами держа белый хвостик сигареты. 

Хочешь, крошка, я расскажу тебе о человеке, который держал эти хвостики между большим и безымянным пальцами, пока я умирал, потому что более странного и привлекательного жеста не видел? Он разрезал тонкими, но широкими кистями воздух, пытаясь рассказать о новой претенциозной фишке очередного прогремевшего артхаусного кино, пока я обливал его сиропом обожания, сочащимся из моих глаз, чтобы самому же мухой в него влипнуть. Когда он замечал, что я не слушаю, а смотрю на него восторженными глазами, он напоказ тяжело вздыхал, а потом притягивал за уголок воротничка рубашки к себе, чтобы поцеловать коротким поцелуем. А я снова умирал, но уже от счастливой гордости за себя, такого необходимого ему. Он часто заставлял меня умирать, всегда потом возраждая обратно своими искрящимися хулиганскими глазами. Ну, почти всегда…

Если хочешь, его звали Чондэ, и он шептал мне в губы слова песен, когда мы занимались этим. Его звали Чондэ, и он был похож на безбашенно свободный ветер перед дождем. Это он научил меня чувствовать, догоняться каждый раз почти до предела, срываясь с катушек, как томные фразы популярной песенки медленно и желанно соскальзывают с катушек магнитофона. Я попался в ловушку этого его желания все время чувствовать больше, лучше и полнее, чем остальные. Он бесконечно гладил мое тело, пока однажды я сам широко не раздвинул перед ним ноги (чуть было не сказал «душу», вот же идиот), захотев его в себя до кончиков пяток, забрасывая душными признаниями в любви, звучащими сорванно от его глубоких, плавных, ровных и убийственно хорошо просчитанных движений между моих предательских коленей.  
Теперь его зовут Чен, и я уверен, трахается он так же хорошо, как раньше. Теперь его зовут Чен, и у него масса новых интересных мальчиков, которых он меняет, когда они начинают надоедать ему своим отчаянным обожанием в глазах. 

Потому что это не кино, крошка. Когда кто-то тебя бесит, ты не остаешься с ним просто потому, что если уйдешь – в его груди расцветет отверстие сверхмассивной черной.  
Ты просто притираешься к этому. Вроде медленного секса. Бесконечно ищешь состояние, которое тебя устраивает больше, чем предыдущее. 

И вот теперь внимание, крошка. Мы достигли логического апогея нашего рассказа: почему же я такой придурок, что люблю одного, ложусь под другого, вспоминаю о третьем, а удовольствие получаю сам с собой? Все просто.  
Это удобно.  
Это состояние меня устраивает.  
Это медленный секс: никто никого не любит, но чистая механика помогает выжить.  
Я, конечно, как и всякая принцесса мечтаю, что однажды я подойду к нему и признаюсь. И он, может быть, даже не пошлет меня нахуй. Но крошка, пото-о-о-о-м… Ты же знаешь, что бывает потом? После экстремальных ночей пришибает буднями, и очередная любовь тихо гниет между легкими, отравляя организм еще десяток лет, укачивая в грязных тряпках на руках свой бессчастный выкидыш надежды.  
Я это проходил, крошка. Не такой уж я тупой, чтоб не запомнить. 

Я вылезаю из своих мыслей, больно врезавшись коленом в стол, потому что меня толкнули в плечо. И только вынув наушники, я слышу голос Сехуна, все еще избегающего на меня смотреть, который передает просьбу босса зайти к нему. Мне остается только кивнуть и нехотя покинуть свое кресло и это раздевающееся:  
\- I’m in love with a dying man, - в моих наушниках, чтобы пойти получить новую порциию заготовленных адски совокупляющимися белизной и хромом пиздюлей.  
Начальство снова в подробностях объясняет мне, что мне не стоило рождаться только ради первоклассной однополой ебли, и если я не хочу попрощаться со своим местом в конце квартала, мне лучше бы успеть с пачкой заказов, которые любезно предоставили мне, швырнув в лицо. 

А знаешь, крошка, в твоих аргументах есть один самый убедительный. И звучит он как-то вроде «а пошло оно все нахуй». Давай разнообразим правила: до пятницы я либо знакомлюсь с Крисом, либо отношу вот это заявление об увольнении в царство ебучего хрома. 

Обозленная решимость к вечеру тяжелеет наползающим вместе с так и не разродившимся дождем тучами, и домой я иду совсем усталый и злой. На перекрестке меня захлестывает волной ветра, и я думаю, что люблю, когда такой ветер. Хочется раздеться догола и залезть на вершину какого-нибудь холма, где этот ветер будет продувать тебя насквозь, стирая с тела грязь и унося все, кроме шевелящегося внутри огромного зверя с пушистой шерстью и надеждой на чудо в синих глазах. Может быть, так даже можно услышать шорох крыльев за спиной.  
«А какого хрена…»- думаю я, заворачивая в супермаркет за бутылкой любимого красного. 

 

Люблю пить на полу. Падать ближе. Вообще лучше быть всегда как можно ниже – и готовым к самому худшему. Примерно так же, как почему виноград сладкий, а вино – нет, меня интересует вопрос, когда и почему я стал так панически бояться боли. Со всеми шрамами от сигаретных ожогов на руках – я до судорог в спинном мозге боюсь сделать себе больно сам. Будто тогда сердце уже не растянется, чтобы вместить еще одну мою ошибку, будто я умру от этого…  
Нет, крошка, умру я, скорее, от трусости. Как от нее не умирают? А куда твою мать тогда делся Чондэ? Был-был в моей жизни, был даже ее центром – а потом не стало. Локальный атомный взрыв?!  
Прости, крошка, я опять перепил. 

Остается только опуститься на пол, под вздохи проскальзывающего сквозь открытую на балкон дверь ветра. Пальцы на темно-синей ткани футболки такие странные. Чу-жи-е. Я весь сам себе будто чужой. Зараза, которую организм пытается выблевать каждодневными срывами. А вот хрен. Моя испорченность сидит во мне так же крепко, как вино из этой бутылки – кончики холодных под ветром пальцев станцовывают до ремня брюк, любопытствуя вокруг пряжки, так уж ли я хочу.  
Я хочу тебя презрительно-неторопливого сегодня, нарочно-медленного, дразнящегося. Пять пальцев, вспорхнувших на животе, скользнувших под ремень. Слишком уверенно, точно не в первый раз. Но раз уж ты знаешь, как надо, я могу только приподняться навстречу твоей руке. Она закрывает меня всего, открывая для желания, но мучает и не двигается. Хочешь, чтобы я попросил? Нескольких пошлых движений вверх и вперед с преданно для тебя изогнутой спиной – достаточно?  
До кончиков проворных пальцев ты стараешься для меня, и натренированные изгибы изящной кисти тонут в нетерпеливом море, образующемся между моих широко разведенных ног. Мне хочется стонать, пошло стонать твое имя, потому что ты управляешь мной сейчас. А я такой послушный, что задница отрывается от пола сантиметров на пять, когда ты заставляешь умирать от желания прижаться к твоей руке покрепче.  
Аплодисменты, крошка: в моей голове из-за тебя опустевают мысли. 

А после всего я валяюсь на голом полу, поджав колени к груди, в обнимку с бутылкой.  
Крошка, мне так холодно.

 

15th life

Ничего не хочу. Ничего, понимаешь, крошка?  
В голове ворох вчерашних дней c бессловесной пустотой.  
Наверно, нельзя так себя ненавидеть. Нельзя так безнадежно.  
Нельзя… так отчаянно хотеть умереть: выпотрошить из себя жизнь, распахнув вены, избавиться от того, что больше всего ненавидишь – от самого себя в этой приевшейся оболочке, которая слишком много чувствует и ничего не умеет. От себя жалкого настолько, что невозможной кажется даже такая простая вещь, как смена работы – которая других, простых нормальных людей – даже не заботит, это само собой разумеющееся, что повышение следует за переводом на более интересную работу.  
У меня не так.  
Я прыгаю на пятачке своего еще неразрушенного мира, а от него на глазах отваливаются все новые куски – семья, эта новая работа, теплое счастье по утрам. Я уже ничего этого не помню, все осыпается, и мой пятачок стремительно тает.

Этот идиотский тест, ты его знаешь, крошка? Где они просят тебя складывать цифры своего дня рождения? А потом говорят, какую из пятнадцати возможных жизней ты проживаешь. У меня пятнадцатая, крошка. В венах проклятых этим числом никогда не бежала радость, вместо нее, наверно, янтарь сехуновского джина: он только жжется, в груди дымится дыра, а со слов стекает яд, который все издалека – замечают, обходя стороной. Они говорят: тем, кто с пятнадцатой, так тяжело, потому что она – последняя, чтобы искупить, купить, выкупить, вымолить… освобождение. 

Злобного завтра не будет. Отмени завтра, крошка?  
А потом скажи мне, я хочу хотя бы знать, что же такое я натворил, что запер себя в комнате, где одна вокруг – безысходность. Ей больно под кожу, так что кричать – но в моем мире нет звука для боли, нет слез для боли.  
Неважно, что завтра не будет. И мне остается только корчиться на подоконнике, прижимаясь затылком к холодной стене. Я вою внутри на клавиши пианино, танцующие во мне забытую мелодию.  
Ты убиваешь меня надеждой.  
Это последняя жизнь – говори мне только эти слова.  
Пока меня не смоет, пока есть еще, кого добивать, кому мучиться, утешай меня только ими. Это вкус моей радости с джином – что меня когда-нибудь не будет, ни с тобой, ни без тебя, даже следа не останется. Даже процарапанных болью дорожек во времени. Я счастлив знать: я исчезну, я уже исчезаю.  
Только так. 

Утешай меня губами, взмахами ресниц по щекам, пальцами по волосам. Мне так необходимо чувствовать, что я нужен. Что ты любишь. Любишь не яд моих слов, не мое отчаяние, не любить меня - а то, что исчезнет после меня. То, что вздохом растворится в больном весной небе, когда меня не станет.  
Утешай меня, и я не буду знать, куда себя деть под твоими поцелуями. Позволять губам, рукам, телу – просто. И даже грязь не пристает. Куда как сложнее любить и не пачкать, прощать и не переставать любить, ненавидеть и не переставать…

Мне не хватило полминуты сегодня, чтобы схватить тебя за рукав пальто и обрушить на тебя все, что нас так давно уже связывает – а ты и не подозреваешь.  
Мне не хватило тридцати секунд, чтобы успеть добежать до закрывающихся дверей лифта.  
Всегда странно чувствовать, что твоя мечта оборвалась, не дождавшись твоего одного шага.  
Мне не хватило восьми часов, чтобы собраться сказать Сехуну, что ему не на что надеяться.  
Всегда странно чувствовать, что обрываешь чью-то мечту, не давая сделать и шага.  
Все это похоже на паутину из нитей, которые ты случайно дергаешь и тут же получаешь ответ. Это так похоже на закон сохранения энергии. Незыблемый при любых обстоятельствах: ты – наружу, снаружи – в тебя. Его незыблемость не работает только с моим трескающимся на швы сердцем: я не понимаю, что сделал не так. 

Твои губы как бабочки на щеках, пугаются взмахов мокрых ресниц, перелетая на висок. Неужели в слоях времени, или где-то в параллельной реальности есть я – с твоими бабочками на висках. Это было бы так невозможно прекрасно, что душит – здесь карты никак не складываются, двери лифта разводят наши дороги, судьбы, случай, время – все против нас. И только бабочки вечны в своей хрупкости. 

Твои пальцы на животе гладкие, как тугие бутоны роз. От аромата зелени пахнет детством и звуком разболтанных клавиш. Помнишь старого меня? Он никого не боялся, никому не врал, он такой хороший и такой незнакомый. Если бы он видел меня сейчас, с ожогами чужих ладоней по животу, что бы сказал? Отвернулся? Жалеть меня – не заслужил. 

Напиваться – плохо. А пьянеть от горя – еще хуже. Ходишь весь день молчишь, готовишь себе ужин, смотришь телевизор – и к ночи совсем пьяный, один на балконе со звездами и любимой пачкой. Разжигаешь зажигалку, долго, ярко, чтобы светила, чтобы не заблудиться в этой ночи – ты знаешь, ее надо просто пережить. Одиннадцать часов с девяти до восьми в ловушке расставившей сети боли. За эту ночь надо просто не сойти с ума, держась за огонек зажигалки.  
Подрагивающие звезды как несмелые губы на коленках. Ты их не чувствуешь, не видишь, но знаешь, что дрожат. В извивающемся под бархатный синий небосвод дыме можно сжечь пару часов и немного жалости: ближе к рассвету не становится, зато ближе к концу – непременно. 

Это не кино, крошка. Иначе я давно бы вырезал эти утомительные ненужные сцены, в которых твои руки под музыку поглощающего меня безумия разламывают таблетки пуговиц на рубашке на две половинки. Одна от боли, другая от смущения. Одна мне – и другая тоже мне. Хочется просить не раздевать меня, потому что еще обнаженнее я не вынесу – голыми нервами наизнанку. Меня и без того рвет клочьями.  
Это не кино, крошка, хоть актеры и выучили роли. Беззастенчивые ровные движения рук не содержат в себе искренности, и я не верю тому вранью, что сочинил про тебя. Как маленький ребенок, которого оставили одного, совсем одного в сезон тающего снега, выбросив из тепла, в котором любили – чем ты теперь заплатишь ему за тонны и километры боли, которые он исследовал, пока был один? Как научишь снова любить?  
А, забудь. Все это потерялось во мне, как и желание стонать под тобой.  
В пьяных дрожащих звездах осколки тебя разрушаются, и я взбираюсь на них, тянусь к рассвету. 

Мне кажется, голова воспаляется то ли от бессонницы, то ли от несказанных слов. А ты знаешь, крошка, сколько их накапливается за всю жизнь? 

Ничего не хочу. Нигде не помню. Ни звука, ни смысла. Океаны ничего смывают мое сознание, пока я бреду к рассвету.  
Забери меня от себя, крошка? Я делаю себе больно.  
Когда глаза закрываются, на угловатом подоконнике провожая в сон, я слышу опадающие черно-белыми клавишами звуки надежды.  
Conscious

Это новый мир.  
Далеко-далеко над пыльным городом поднимается бледное желтое солнце, карабкаясь по пастельному серому неба, взбирается в новый день усталыми лучами, молчит в утренней тишине.  
Но и тишина сама уже распалась на замирающие в эхе полузвуки от теплых грустящих пальцев, пробегающих черно-белые секторы клавиш в такт мелодии, льющейся из сердца, из которого повыдергивали струны.  
Это новый мир. В нем я, наконец, чувствую себя правильно.  
Остывающее тепло белого фарфора и змейка сигаретного дыма вскарабкиваются на руки и, оттолкнувшись от пальцев, вылетают в окно.  
Это новый мир, крошка. И я скажу тебе, почему.  
Когда газетная бумага под пальцами недовольно шуршит от моих прикосновений, мне до ужаса нравится этот звук, рождающийся просто потому, что я могу двигать пальцами…  
Так знаешь, что отличает это утро от остальных?  
Я не грязный. 

Я выхожу рано и специально иду длинной дорогой, заворачивая на набережную. То ли ветер нетерпеливый, то ли я сегодня слишком чуткий, но мне кажется, он ударяет прямо по раскрытым ладоням, в секунды высушивая с кожи воду. И вены под ней, истончавшей, как папиросная бумага, ложатся узором.  
Он такой же, как у всех остальных – в общих чертах. А в деталях неповторим.  
Набережная заканчивается лестницей, спускающейся вниз, к реке, и я недолго стою перед ней, прежде чем спуститься рассматривая беспокойные серые облака, пересекающее не определившееся еще небо – очиститься ему или еще больше нахмуриться. Как будто балансирует на грани.  
Ты думаешь, ты такой же, как все, а на деле оказывается - стоишь у лестницы. И только редкий спускается по ней, как ты. Потому что подниматься назад будет невозможно тяжело.

В кои-то веки я не опаздываю и прихожу ровно к 9. Потому что промежуток между 8.55 и 9.05 – твое время. Не мое.  
Я сажусь на свое место, достаю белый А4 и пишу заявление на увольнение, написав слово «заявление» с заглавной З. Мой хромированный босс подписывает его и говорит, что я могу убираться хоть сегодня же. Я сдаю свой токен службе безопасности и иду за расчетом.  
После в курилке я с полчаса разглядываю в окно вывеску на соседнем здании, прежде чем подойти к Сехуну и, тронув за плечо, произнести:  
\- Я увольняюсь.  
Телефон на его столе надрывается, а он смотрит на меня. Потом протягивает руку, чтобы снять трубку и сразу же положить ее обратно, оборвав звонок.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил. 

Он помогает мне сложить вещи, уместившиеся все в небольшой картонной коробке, и в 12 я беру его под локоть и веду в кафетерий двумя этажами ниже. Там солнечные пятна облизывают пол и почти не блестит черный агатовый браслет на изломленном вокруг белой кружки запястье Сехуна, пока я рассказываю ему. Все-все.  
Самое трудное – сдержать слезы на ресницах, не дать им вылиться дальше в этом золотистом, падающем в большие окна, когда я вижу, как в кафетерий заходит он и покупает чашку кофе с бисквитом, обнимая большими ладонями белоснежный фарфор.  
Вот почему мы не виделись раньше. Я просто всегда приходил позже. 

Остаток дня я просто валяюсь на столе, положив голову на скрещенные руки.  
Уходя, всегда тоскуешь по тому, что оставляешь, даже если это никогда и не казалось тебе раньше хоть сколько-нибудь дорогим. Сама утрата делает вещи ценнее. В этом трогательный парадокс расставаний. Есть даже шутка, что-то вроде: как сделать, чтобы тебя обожали? пойди отними у них то, без чего они не могут, а потом отдай обратно.  
Как-то так.  
Когда отдают обратно – это чувствуется, как сегодняшнее неуверенное небо. Кажется, что болтаешься на изломе и ждешь, что вот-вот тебя, наконец, кинет в одно из состояний. Не то чтобы оно тебе нравилось. Просто появится определенность. А пока только небо то с тоскующим, то полным надежды звуком клавиш под теплыми и грустными пальцами. 

В шесть Сехун берет мою жалкую коробку, и мы спускаемся вниз.  
А внизу я вижу Криса, стоящего у автомата с кофе.  
Я прошу Сехуна подождать, хотя он, кажется, шагает за мной, пока я не останавливаюсь позади Криса, касаясь его запястья, так что он оборачивается.  
Я ведь и правда не хочу ничего плохого. Для всего уже просто слишком поздно.  
\- Привет, - говорю я, - извини, может это прозвучит странно, но я хочу…  
\- Эй, ты тот парень, да? - перебивает он, быстро произнося слова.  
Я могу только недоуменно переспросить:  
\- Что? - пока он хлопает по карманам брюк.  
\- Я не заплатил тебе тогда… Вот, на - мне в ладонь всовывают пару мятых сотен, сжимая пальцы.  
\- Увидимся еще, - говорит он и исчезает за вращающимися стеклянными дверями.  
Мятые деньги вываливаются из моей руки на пол, пока Сехун, склонившись над коробкой, бросает:  
\- Вот же сука.  
Мне остается только вытереть пальцы о ткань пиджака. 

За дверями Сехун возвращает мне коробку и делает шаг назад, засовывая руки в карманы, и по любимой привычке осторожно касается губы кончиком языка.  
Он смотрит в небо куда-то позади меня и старается, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, когда произносит:  
\- Ничего, если я зайду послезавтра? - его светлые пепельные волосы раздувает ветром, набрасывает на внимательные глаза.  
Он опускает взгляд с неба за моей головой на меня. А потом вдруг шагает вперед и почти шепотом проговаривает, наклоняясь:  
\- Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что ты меня не любишь. Но ты не можешь запретить мне пытаться.  
Он снова отступает и натягивает улыбку. А потом разворачивается.  
Я смотрю ему вслед, и мне кажется, он ломается в пояснице, такой худой, с длинными ногами, в светлой футболке, почти прозрачный, просвеченный бледным увядающим вечерним солнцем.  
Шагов через двадцать он поворачивается, чтобы улыбнуться и помахать мне рукой. 

Я иду домой, наступая на легкие растертые по асфальту тени. Шаги хорошо слышно на пустой, от начала до конца продуваемой ветром улице. Уставший за неделю город погружается в быстро сереющую вечернюю дымку из-за заполнившей воздух назойливой весенней пыли, от которой пересыхают линзы и режет глаза.  
Жаль, что дождя так и не было.  
Ровное раз-два подошв по асфальту, угасающий трепетный полусвет и нежная мелодия, грустно облетающая с клавиш.  
Это не кино, крошка, но сейчас самое время для титров.  
Только представь: экран тускнеет с углов, тлеет, становясь чем-то средним между серым и сепией, и моих шагов уже почти не слышно…  
И вот тут я останавливаюсь, оборачиваясь, чтобы произнести свои самые последние слова.  
Это всего одна вещь, крошка… не забывай меня, ладно?


	2. It's not a movie - 2

Tomorrow coming

Привет, крошка.   
Не неожиданно, да? Глупо было думать, что я не вернусь. Ведь для этого целых две причины:   
а) я слишком слаб, чтобы уходить навсегда   
б) дерьмо, как известно, не тонет, а ты, крошка, хорошо помнишь, какого я качества.   
Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как апрельский свет проглотил меня на той набережной, прошло примерно 175680 минут мыслей, и в них, где-то между цвета похмельной блевотины жалости к себе и подсчетом отрицательного сальдо месячных расходов я скучал по тебе, крошка, по нашему роскошному стриптизу усталых душ и трогательным слезам вслед их потерянной девственности.   
За четыре месяца изменилось немногое, но моя шкура обновилась, местами наросла, я стал похож на броненосца, которому повезло родиться уродом – без брони… но шкура-то в породу, толстая. Хочешь знать, что стало с Крисом и Сехуном? Конечно, хочешь, я бы тоже хотел… Криса я встретил на улице, один раз. Солнечные очки были у меня на голове, и спрятаться было некуда, поэтому я не отвел взгляд, рассматривая его лицо. Красивые черты менялись, как… знаешь эти детские игрушки? книжечки, на каждой страничке фигурка нарисована немного по-другому, и если перелистывать ее быстро, кажется, что она движется? Так вот на его личике сначала промелькнуло удивление – интенсивность моего взгляда серьезно зашкаливала за неприличную – потом узнавание, а потом… потом к моему сладкому, как шоколадная паста, удовлетворению, смущение с маленькими блестящими осколочками вины. Нарочно не придумаешь, обычно я прячусь, как курица, автоматически ставя себя в позицию виноватого, а тут победа осталась за мной. Бесславная и ни к чему не пригодная, еще одна в список барахла, которое давно пора выкинуть.  
А Сехун… Что ж, щеночек был так ласков и назойлив со своим «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» и «Я купил пиццу по дороге, ты любишь с грибами?», что я уже было согласился выписать ему заламинированный пропуск в свою постель, научившись сдерживать тошноту при виде его жалкого предоргазменного личика, как… забавно, крошка, случай иногда расставляет свои акценты. Кто-то с красивым именем До Кенсу завелся в списке контактов его телефона и растворил моего щеночка, смывая ацетоном из усталых выходных и «Прости, Сухо, я занят» из календаря насовсем.   
Так вот скажи мне, крошка, почем нынче «Я люблю тебя и никогда не оставлю?» Может быть, мне надо пойти посмотреть в словаре значение слова «никогда»? Словари – занятная штука, как ни крути… Смотри, что я нашел там под одним из слов на букву «л».  
1) Глубокое эмоциональное влечение, сильное сердечное чувство  
2) Чувство глубокого расположения, самоотверженной и искренней привязанности  
3) Постоянная, сильная склонность, увлеченность чем-нибудь  
4) Пристрастие, вкус к чему-нибудь  
5) Интимные отношения, интимная связь  
У тебя, Сехун, галочками был отмечен каждый из пяти пунктов. Так скажи мне, какой из них не выдержал давления «навсегда»? Скажи мне, кто позволил тебе разбрасываться обещаниями, а потом дал право какому-то Кенсу смывать их ацетоном, словно они были маркером на стекле? Я не злюсь и не обижен, крошка, нет. Просто за это надо наказывать. И никто меня не убедит в обратном.   
В комнате повтором кружится - не удивлюсь, если оставленный Сехуном, - тоскливый трек, наматывая пленку слов на мои пыльные вещи… Пленка шуршит пластиком и запутывается намертво в частичках неделями не стираемого с поверхностей прошлого. Слова песни не вковыриваются вилкой в висок, электронный шепот слишком тих, чтобы разбудить спящие чувства. Слова просто… делают одиночество уютнее. А может быть это дождь, которым пахнет из окна. Сырость всегда успокаивала, как пластырь на сердце. Никчемная штука, если заражение уже началось, просто эстетичная белая накладочка, чтобы спрятать рваное мясо или унылое выражение лица от строгих взглядов осуждающих оптимистов.   
Все по-прежнему кружится повтором под эстетичной накладочкой. Мои дни затираются в календаре разменянными на мелочь дней неделями, не сбиваясь с размерянного такта тоскливого трека… Изменилась, пожалуй, только одна вещь, крошка. Я теперь не боюсь.   
Вывалиться из окна вслед за окурком, ходить по улицам, когда гаснут фонари, завалить сдачу трехмиллионного контракта, отказывать тем, кто мне не нужен, снова влюбиться… Тут так накурено, на моем подоконнике моей кухни, а внизу первые слезы дождя из конца лета размывают грязь. Я сижу в клубах дыма, скрестив ноги, смотрю на вращающуюся в направлении понедельника стрелку циферблата и вспоминаю, как говорил тебе тогда о том, что хочется залезть в стиралку, посыпать себя порошком и крутиться в барабане до полной остановки времени. Мои волосы теперь рыжие, ты не поверишь, как не идет мне этот цвет, но и он уже почти смылся, словно меня долго мотало в этом самом барабане… Так вот ни в скрещенных вокруг стакана с окурками ногах, ни в разматывающихся по спирали барабана рыжих волосах я не нашел себя, не нашел стержня, который помог бы мне держаться. Но страх делся куда-то, словно отжим в 800 оборотов в минуту выдавил его из меня. И это уже не первый стакан с окурками, который я бью, рассыпая пепел по полу кухни… чтобы вытереть его когда-нибудь потом, размазывая сажу половой тряпкой. Грязнее я от этого не стану, я уже ничем не смогу запачкаться.   
Да, крошка, я теперь чист, как слезы, хотя я и забыл, как они выглядят мокрым на щеках. Я больше не раздвигаю ноги ради сладенького чувства удовлетворения, что во мне побывала добрая половина народа, что топчется вечерами под неоновыми вывесками с пачкой презервативов в кармане про запас. Хех, прости мне этот смешочек, но мне хватает своих рук, а ты знаешь, насколько хорошо я ими умею пользоваться. И я не представляю себе кубики пресса и изгиб точеной шеи, когда делаю это. Моя фантазия теперь – это моя фантазия, похоть – просто похоть, а мстительные пять определений любви дремлют где-то на пиках Гималаев, и мой самолет с ними уже никогда не пересечется. Мы на абсолютно безопасном рейсе, крошка, мы точно долетим… а куда – позволь рассказать позже.   
А пока я помотаюсь еще чуток в стиралке своих мыслей, повыпускаю на волю, под дождливое августовское небо никотиновых птиц, запертых в белых цилиндрах, а потом пойду спать, засунув член в плюшевую пижаму, ноги в стоптанные тапки, свои сожаления закладкой между страниц пафосной вечно недочитанной книги. Только на кнопку «Play» нажимать не буду, пусть эта дождливая мелодия крутится для тебя барабаном моих выстиранных мыслей. Реверс, повтор… Я так скучал по тебе, крошка. 

Wheel of luck

Понедельник выдался обманчивым. Обманчиво-непонедельничным. Никто не пытался сделать из меня идиота, демонстрируя сверхъестественные на фоне моей беспомощности аналитические способности, никто не пенял на отсутствие рвения к работе. Все начальство умелось по отпускам, и я весь день, не особо скрываясь, читал мангу, лениво тыкая мышкой в правую стрелочку и гадая, когда же рисунки красивых мальчиков оправдают заявленный в заголовке сёнэн-ай и начнут романтично целоваться под ливнем. Понедельник не напрягал впервые за несколько месяцев, но я не очень-то верил этому шкодливому уродцу… Если говном не пахнет – это не значит, что его нет. Просто ветер дует в другую сторону.   
Минуты рабочего времени неторопливо скатывались в ебеня безделия, когда значок корпоративного чата замелькал конвертом от Чонина.  
«Есть предложение выпить после работы»  
Хехей, крошка. Да это же судьбоносный момент – колесо предназначения закрутило лопастями.   
«Как обычно?» - щелкнул я энтером. Мое «обычно» отличается от чониновского, я имею в виду председательствующий состав алкогольной элиты, он – время.   
«Да, в шесть мы зайдем»  
Свое лакончиное «Жду» я сопроводил смайликом и в задумчивости пролистал пару страниц манги не читая. Это лето тянется так бесполезно медленно, бессовестно осыпаясь редкими дождями, что не так уж и грешно со скуки поддаться искушению, правда, крошка? Я же и не делаю ничего предосудительного, просто подчиняюсь колесу. С меня спрос маленький. 

Алкогольная элита заваливается ко мне, когда ровно четыре минуты и пятьдесят семь секунд седьмого давно отключили питание компьютера, погасили свет и чуть было не соблазнили меня удрать выкурить одну в серые легкие затянутого тучами города. Алкогольная элита сегодня в урезанном составе в лице неадекватно понедельнику энергичных Чанеля и Чонина, и я вынужден мысленно поинтересоваться у колеса, можно ли это все уже расценивать за знак свыше или притвориться перед лицом провидения, что я тупой.   
\- М-м-м, ребят, не стремно с понедельника начинать, нет? – я так отвык разговаривать с людьми, что самый простой выход – всегда косить под весельчака.   
\- Не знаю, как ты, детка, а я начал вчера, так что сегодня у меня заслуженный опохмел, - сбегая с лестницы заявляет Чонин. Его белые кеды мелькают на пролет ниже, но мне что-то не хочется дураком нестись вслед прыгучему молодняку, и я спускаюсь по лестнице воплощенным достоинством. Чонин классный парень… благоухающий феромонами мажор, везучий ублюдок из богатой семьи. Если я не слишком часто открываю рядом с ним свое истекающее ядом и иронией хлебало и не забываю гладить брюки по утрам, рядом с ним схожу за своего, более интеллигентного, местами скромничающего паиньку-метросексуала.   
\- Эй, если ты опять нажрешься, как свинья, я тебя домой не потащу, - кричит Чанель в пролет лестницы.   
\- Хей-я-я, Чанни, тебе напомнить, сколько раз мы на копытах стучали пятаками ко мне домой? – Чонин материализуется из поля своего вечного двигателя почему-то у нас за спинами.   
\- Но я при этом хотя бы не хрюкал, - гордо заявляет Чанель, шмыгая носом.   
\- Я спрошу об этом у своей матери, которая готовила твоей похмельной роже мятный чай, - отзывается Чонин.   
\- Вы два дебила, взращенные над винными парами, - закрываю я дискуссию неостроумным выводом, но Чанель все равно ржет в кулак. 

Внутри темно, и только ярко-желтый свет из-под конусов жестяных светильников над столиками прорезается сквозь сигаретный дым. После литра пива и разоренной тарелки с трупами маленьких морских тварей с усиками, согбенными колесиками на сковородке предсмертной судорогой, мне лениво даже открывать второй глаз, утомленный видом Чонина, вспарывающего креветкам хребты, и я кошусь на Чанеля, нашаривая в кармане пачку.   
\- Эй, чувак, да это же ты закоптил небо над Сеулом, - Чонин отрывается от выгрызания жалкого клочка мяса, с трудом наросшего на испуганно вытаращившем глаза морепродукте.   
\- Пошел нахрен, - бокал пива убавил во мне метросексуальности. – Слушай, а где твоя благоверная? Чего это ты с нами, а не у нее под…  
\- Мягкими сисечками, - вставляет Чонин, и я поднимаю бокал, чтобы чокнуться с засранцем, в очередной раз нанесшим удар морали под голубым знаменем нашей гейской коалиции.  
\- Пошел нахрен, - Чанель беззлобно ворует мой адрес для бандеролей. – Она к тете уехала, в другой город.   
\- Так ты теперь холостежь? – Чонин играет бровями. – Последний марафон во славу похоти и разврата? Да? Да? Да? Ну скажи «да-а-а-а»…  
Пока Чонин идиотствует, я неприкрыто изучаю лицо Чанеля. На нем среди прочих бессистемных знаков, оставленных алкоголем, спокойная улыбка.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - говорит он. – Я ее люблю.   
А потом почему-то смотрит, как я ссыпаю пепел с сигареты, щелкая по фильтру.   
На пару секунд дымный подвал исчезает из отражений в моей голове, и они сменяются картинками моей первой встречи с Чанелем, когда он рассыпал бумаги перед моими ногами и долго ползал по полу, встряхивая острыми ушами, а потом смущенно выкал мне дня два, пока я не призвал его сменить тон на неформальный, хлопнув по плечу.   
Именно его я не представил тебе вчера, крошка. Мой новый коллега – Пак Чанель. Счастливо помолвленный. Когда лето закончит бесполезно тянуться, осыпавшись бессовестными дождями, он женится на милой девчушке с беличьей мордочкой, чья фотография не раз выскальзывала у него из бумажника.   
А еще ему нравлюсь я. Это было написано на тонкой из-за разошедшегося, как под наркотой, зрачка полоске его радужки с того самого момента, как ворох бумаг ухнул оторванными крыльями никода-птиц мне под ноги.   
\- Это мы уже слышали, - мне не очень везет погасить все раздражение в голосе. – Ты серьезно веришь, что это у вас навсегда?  
Тощий официантик, размахивая шагами белый передник, сгружает на наш стол еще три кружки и убирает опустевшие стаканы.   
\- Я, понимашь… мне с ней хорошо, она понимает меня, она идеальная для меня… - глаза Чанеля поблескивают фанатизмом так, что даже пофигистичный Чонин замечает:   
\- Ты не надрался ли уже?   
Но Чанель смотрит именно на меня, когда добавляет:   
\- Я чувствую, что мы связаны. Можете смеяться, но я думаю, что это предназначение.  
\- Да ну?   
Мое замечание растворяет пьяный восторг в его глазах, и искорки его красивым каскадиком тухнут на дне бокала. Когда Чонин отворачивается, Чанель придвигает свой бокал и цокает стеклом об мой, одними губами шепча:   
\- За тебя.   
К тому моменту, когда Чонин снова возвращается к нам, прочувствованного интима между нами с Чанелем уже нет, как нет и половины содержимого наших с ним бокалов.   
Знаешь, крошка, что самое забавное во всем этом? Чанель против воли тянется ко мне, привязывается, как бестолковый щенок, а мне даже делать ничего не приходится: просто смотреть как всегда своим глубоким все-понимающим-взглядом и ломать грустную лохматую бровь. Колесо судьбы вертится, вращая лопастями, и Чанеля несет по течению.   
\- Не знаю, - Чонин вдруг возвращается в диалог, - мне с парнями как-то проще. Как представлю все эти… - Чонин кривит губы, - истерики, тампоны, чушь…  
\- Ну да-а-а, - насмешка тянется за низким голосом Чанеля, - тебе, конечно, проще… Нагнул, засунул, вытащил… Никаких последствий.   
У меня вырывается пьяный смешок, когда я в красках рисую себе три глагола с затраханным Чонином в главной роли.   
\- Да ты все равно не поймешь, - отмахивается Чонин.   
\- Да ну, - Чанель меняет местами частицы. – Я вроде никогда не говорил, что не пробовал с парнями.   
Прозвучало круто, я не спорю. Именно поэтому мне хочется отрезать это серьезное в своей недетскости признание, как кусок масла, и я поднимаю бокал, чокаясь с Чонином и мерзко подмигивая ему:   
\- За бывшего гея! – Чонин ржет в ответ над оскорбленным выражением лица Чанеля.   
Когда я снова щелкаю зажигалкой, Чонин зевает и чешет спину:   
\- Чтоб ты задохнулся этим когда-нибудь… Пойду поищу симпатичные мордашки.   
\- Проваливай, - синхронно с Чанелем отвечаю я.   
\- Ты… - начинает Чанель, когда вечный двигатель Чонина уносит его навстречу сексуальным приключениям, но я обрываю:   
\- Давай просто помолчим.   
А потом весь день удачей насмехающееся надо мной колесо делает мне еще один роскошный подарок: у барной стойки в другом конце зала я различаю сломанную пополам на поясе футболку и кукольные пепельные волосы Сехуна.   
\- Подожди, - приходится ответить на удивленный взгляд Чанеля.   
Мне удается непринужденно потрескивая искорками пафоса свалиться на барную стойку рядом с малышом, сопровождающим Сехуна. И не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что лупоглазого карапузика мама лет так двадцать с большим хвостиком назад назвала Кенсу-яшечкой.   
\- Привет, Сехун, - моя непринужденная улыбка вводит Сехуна в заблуждение, и он улыбается в ответ, радостно выдыхая все такое же сопливо-шепелявое:   
\- Привет, Сухо… Давно не виделись.   
\- Да уж, - киваю я. – Это тот самый Кенсу?   
У малыша на щеках разрастается очаровательный румянец, и он протягивает мне свою утонченную лапку:   
\- Приятно…  
\- Ага, очень, - перебиваю я, таща изысканную конечность на себя, чтобы доверительно наклониться к уху трепетного сехунова сокровища: - А скажи, Кенсу, он тоже трахает тебя, уткнув носом в диван? Шлепает по попке и скулит, как щенок, когда кончает внутрь?   
Глаза Кенсу совершают невероятное и выпучиваются еще больше. Он пытается выдернуть руку и с беспокойством смотрит на Сехуна, словно просит защитить… Сдалась мне его рука.   
\- Что, ты не рассказал ему? – изобразить притворное удивление мне удается на твердую четверку. – А скажи, Кенсу, тебе он тоже обещал любить до смерти? Навсегда? Да? Обещал? Я же его знаю… постой, куда ты?   
Вихрь обиды выносит уже-не-сехуново сокровище к дверям, и весь его полыхающий бешенством взгляд достается мне целиком.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал?   
Ну как зачем? Я же говорил тебе, крошка, что за невыполненные обещания надо наказывать? Наказывать тем сильнее, чем больше в них было «навсегда».   
\- Он не туповат для тебя, нет? – задумчиво произношу я. - Я не знал, что твои постельные привычки его так травмируют, - не поиздеваться над щеночком сейчас – как проебать выигрышный лотерейный билет. – К тому же, все мои слова – правда. Ты врал мне, Сехун.   
И вот тут-то я спалился, моя крошечка. Слишком горячо это из меня вырвалось. Обидой. Но Сехун разглядел что-то другое, поймав меня за руку.   
\- Тебе же было плевать на меня? Что-то изменилось?   
За его спиной я вижу внимательный взгляд Чанеля, готового броситься спасать меня из лап высветленного под пепел тощего маньяка. Эх колесо, колесо, что ты со мной делаешь…  
Я с маслом на картине писаным гневом выдираю свою руку из лапок едва держащего меня Сехуна (Чанелю же все равно не видно), и толкаю его в грудь, изображая раздраженное шипение, которое на этом конце зала, подальше от Чанеля, звучит как:  
\- Прости, Сехун, я тебе немножко отомстил. И это справедливо. А теперь… Давай, догоняй его…  
Сехун наконец-то понял, что побыл декорацией на сцене в театре одного актера, но его щенячью терпимость к моим выходкам это не побороло. Он только развернулся и сказал что-то вроде:  
\- Не заиграйся.   
Я не помню, что он сказал точно. Мне наплевать. Я не хочу помнить.   
Возвращаясь к Чанелю, я прихватываю бутылку коньяка.   
Когда стопка опустевает в очередной раз, он вежливо напоминает:  
\- Это уже четвертая.   
\- Да? – почему-то теперь так сложно поднять на него глаза и не затонуть в черном на дне зрачков. – Занятно…  
Мне всегда нравилось изображать из себя жертву. Особенно перед такими восприимчивыми персонажами, как Чанель.   
\- Он тебе кто? Тот парень, у стойки, - Чанелю бы доктором быть с таким нажно-хриплым голосом. Спасать суицидников с телефонной трубкой в руках. Суперхиро-суперпауэр… Да Чанелю и суперспособности-то никакие не нужны. Он и так глазами разденет тебя до самой правды, выпытает у самого лучшего в тебе… Млять, крошка, я-таки надрался.   
\- Ни-никто. Ноль. Зе-ро, - глубоко дыша левым гнилым легким произношу я. Ставлю сотню на то, что я выгляжу, как натерпевшаяся невинность, за которую супергерою так хочется вступиться.   
Чанель зачем-то накрывает мою ладонь своей:   
\- Не переживай так.   
-А кто здесь переживает? – истерия и передергивание – еще один конек манипуляторов.   
Я с нервным смешком ищу оставленные на столе сигареты, попутно роняя пустой бокал на стол. Что ж, чем пьянее я кажусь, тем занятнее. Чанель останавливает мои руки, тепло сжимая в своих:   
-Пойдем я тебя домой провожу?   
\- Выпил, блядь, - я продолжаю красиво кипятиться. – Мудак невезучий.   
\- Пошли, пошли, - Чанель сдергивает меня со стула.   
Клянусь Ифанем, которого я трахал в своем воображении в сто и еще одной позе из индийской книги любви, - я не настолько пьяный, как кажется Чанелю. 

Под умилительно заботливым конвоем Чанеля я дошатываюсь до своего дома, и у порога качаюсь, как ивовый куст на берегу. Ведь, крошка, нельзя же не заставить Чанеля зайти? Это будет грубой ошибкой.   
Чанель вынужден ловить меня за пояс, прижимая к себе, и я, водя задницей по его ширинке, со смехом открываю дверь, выбрасывая ключи на тумбочку:   
\- Ты бы не прижимался ко мне. У меня та-а-а-к, - томный голос, - давно никого не было, что я готов позволить трахнуть себя вешалкой.   
Чанель очень умно прячет смущение за смешком.   
\- Кто же знал, что у тебя такая скудная сексуальная жизнь…  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - я вытягиваюсь на ковре в гостиной, - я снова чувствую себя девственником.   
Чанель пытается изловить меня и поднять, но я изворотливый:   
\- Отстань.   
Чанель покорно опускается на диван.   
\- Чтоб я еще раз с вами «пошел выпить»… - хрипло жалуюсь я. – Принеси пепельницу, а?   
\- Обойдешься, - отрезает Чанель.   
\- Ну Чанель? Даже мой жалостливый голос тебя не подкупит?   
\- Ни разу.   
\- А так? – я с грацией пьяного акробата поднимаюсь с ковра и сажусь перед Чанелем, сложив руки ему на колени.   
\- Не катит, - отвечает он.   
Давай же, смотри на меня теперь. Это ты привязываешься ко мне, как потерянный щеночек, и это я теперь стою перед тобой на коленях в двусмысленной позе. Теперь тони в моих пьяных глазах, я знаю, они привлекательные своими безумно огромными зрачками.   
Я сажусь удобнее, переложив свои руки выше на бедра. О боже, Чанель, ты думаешь, что я сейчас начну расстегивать твои брюки? Тебя смущают эти мысли, но на секунду ты представил, как я делаю тебе минет? Это было бы не интресно… Ты просто должен утонуть в моих глазах.   
\- Как мне хочется, чтобы ты был Чонином, - неожиданно вырывается из Чанеля.   
\- Что? – я хрипло смеюсь у его ног. – Это что, новое оскорбление?   
\- Вовсе нет, - Чанель мотает головой. – Просто в тебе тонется, как будто у тебя нет дна. Мне кажется, ты можешь утопить меня, если я буду смотреть на тебя слишком долго.   
\- Дерьмово, да? – с кривой усмешкой я поднимаюсь с пола и заползаю на диван, падая обеими руками за спинку. – Никто еще ни разу даже не попробовал утопиться во мне. Я так и останусь одиноким дерьмищем до самой смерти. Блядь…   
Сехун как-то сказал мне, что в клетчатой рубашке я «какой-то совсем тонкий и хрупкий», и Чанель теперь гладит меня по клетчатой спине, мурлыкая что-то успокаивающее.  
\- Ты ведь не такой на самом деле. Тонкий… Хрупкий… Ранимый…  
От его слов так хочется плакать, крошка…  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя любили таким, какой ты есть… - Чанель тянет меня к себе, и я оказываюсь на его коленях… каким-то чудом.   
\- Все этого хотят, Чанель, все… - мой шепот прячется в его шее, потому что глаза спрятать важнее.   
Нам обоим достаточно чуть повернуть голову… И пошло оно все, мы же оба этого хотим.   
Поцелуй легкий и сухой, за такой потом проще извиняться, делать вид, что его не было, ведь глаза были закрыты. Но целовать Чанеля так благодарно приятно: за его слова, за его нежные руки на спине, а не на заднице. Наверно, со стороны это выглядит даже красиво – поцелуй на коленях, запрещенной нежностью врывающийся под кожу, слишком похожий на дружескую помощь, чтобы от него становилось туго в штанах. Поцелуй со слишком дорогим человеком, чтобы позволить ему унести себя губами, обмануть и раздеть. Секс с Чанелем – неплохой, конечно, вариант, но ход слишком прямолинейный. Этот поцелуй, мучающий своим «нельзя» и руками на спине, а не на заднице, куда как извращеннее и доставляет больше удовольствия.   
\- Чанель, тише, - я останавливаюсь раньше.   
И чтобы с тоской смотреть в его глаза не нужно играть.   
\- Пойдем, пойдем спать, - позволь нам спрятаться за наигранным весельем. – Будешь моим огромным плюшевым медведем.   
Я утаскиваю Чанеля в спальню, и мы обнимается так крепко, что ребра сдавливает от напряжения. Это так извращенно больно – лежать рядом в жестких рубашках, изолирующих нас от похоти плотными слоями ткани. Толстая шкура джинсов на сплетенных ногах – гарантия того, что наши чувства много выше, чем желание тела. Это так извращенно сладко…  
\- Мне нравятся твои волосы, - Чанель зарывается носом мне в макушку. – Такие мягкие и пахнут тобой.   
Мне лучше просто молчать.   
\- Твой вкус страннее всего, что я пробовал, - Чанель затихает тоже, переставая хрустеть рубашкой.   
Засыпать в объятиях его большого тела, чувствуя сопение в волосах, невыносимо приятно…  
И знаешь, крошка, что самое пакостное в этом?   
Я на самом деле не знаю, было ли это правдой или просто настолько похоже на нее, что даже я не могу ответить точно.   
A Fairytale for Chan Yeol

Бывают же дни… Наливаешься кофейником, пока кофейная гуща не начинает скрипеть на зубах.   
Тебе много вещей нужно, но ни одна не достанется, и надежнее всего кажется держаться за сигарету, будто ее фильтр привязан к центру мира, который устоит на месте в глубине взбесившейся вселенной… даже тогда, когда тебя, наконец, разорвет от напряжения и растащит по пустырям унылым мусором мокнуть под летним ливнем.   
Вторник начался этим самым ливнем в половину третьего, когда Чанель видел счастливые сны о своей свадьбе и держал мою рубашку на спине смятой в кулаке. Я специально не достал нам одеяло, чтобы единственное, обо что он мог согреться в распахнутых в дождь окнах, была моя клетчатая рубашка.   
Чанель ушел в шесть, когда вторник уже начался, а я делал вид, что крепко сплю. Когда вторник уже начался, а входная дверь хлопнула, я переполз на кровати на нагретое им место и завернулся в одеяло. Мне вставать в семь.   
Вторник еще раз напомнил о себе ливнем в обед, когда я листал сегодня откровенную яойную мангу. Ты можешь сказать мне, крошка, почему несмотря на все мои старания я не могу просто почувствовать себя нормально и хоть немного отдохнуть? Хотя бы пока идет дождь? Я ведь тоже не из бетона…  
Когда часы замерли на шестерке, я закрыл дверь кабинета с одним единственным банальным желанием – поскорее ухватиться за фильтр и отчаянно всосаться в стабильный центр мира. Но точка крепления вселенной только гулко ухнула мне под ноги, когда за спиной вырос Чанель, за ночь высохшим голосом произнесший:  
\- Пойдем погуляем.   
«Возражений я просто не услышу» - казалось написанным на его спине, пока я смотрел ему вслед, спускаясь за ним по лестнице.   
Руководствуясь согласием друг друга по умолчанию и ничем больше, мы забрели в какую-то забегаловку взять по стакану горячего кофе, а на улице Чанель нашел лоток с фруктами и купил пакетик вишни. Обходя лужи, добрались до набережной, хотя это скорее мой автомат привел нас туда. Лужи после ливня медленно высыхали, а на натянутых в воздухе солнечных лучах грустный ветер наигрывал акустику для двоих, вдвоем загибающихся от одиночества. Голуби, разноцветные дети, их лениво присматривающие за ними родители, и наша лавочка, которую мы нашли, - единственная с сухим сиденьем в центре посреди высыхающих луж. Мокрые вишневые косточки в руке и остывший кофе… я не знаю, что еще сказать.   
\- Мы похожи на двух дебилов, - с недобитой иронией замечает Чанель.   
\- Я знаю, - говорю я.   
Я почти не спал две ночи, и весь день усталость собиралась во мне раздражением, грозя дорасти до очередного срыва. И почему-то это раздражение теперь высыхало, как лужи, от звуков одинокой акустики, которые запутались между нами с хрустом пакета с вишнями от набегающего ветра.   
\- Давно мне не было так… беспричинно пронзительно грустно, - снова подает голос Чанель, рассматривая ожившую копошением едва научившихся ходить детишек набережную.   
Что еще я могу ответить?   
\- Я знаю, - бесцветным голосом отзываюсь я. – Потому что ты со мной. Потому что это бьется у меня под рубашкой, и ты такой бестолковый, что хочешь послушать этот звук.   
\- Наверно… - роняет он, сжимая в руках объеденные косточки.  
\- Слушай, не могу больше… - обычно я не спрашиваю разрешения закурить, но это почему-то выскальзывает из меня, как зажигалка из пачки.   
\- Ты слишком много куришь… - тоскливо произносит Чанель, глядя на мою жадную затяжку.   
\- Как будто помогает, - я пожимаю плечами, - сбежать от себя.   
Мои локти на заборчике, что тянется вдоль всей набережной, и я свешиваюсь вниз, изучаю зеленую воду. Волосы закрывают глаза, и это вроде спасает от взглядов.   
\- Сухо, слушай… то, что было вчера…  
\- И сегодня, - перебиваю я. – Мы целовались сегодня, не вчера.   
Чанель поднимается и становится рядом. Не знаю, почему я это сказал. Просто утвердительное сегодня – и сегодня забыть не получится, сегодня просто не надо забывать, как отчаянную просьбу. Завтра – другое дело.   
\- Я понял, - сдается Чанель. – Я не должен был этого делать, потому что это подло не только… по отношению к ней, но и к тебе.   
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что мне нужны объяснения? – мне всегда так жаль, когда сигарета укорачивается больше, чем наполовину. Будто забирает самые нужные мысли и слова, которые уже не будет времени подумать или сказать. – Все нормально… В конце концов я никого никогда не пытался удержать…   
Я выбрасываю окурок в урну. Так и не сказал…  
\- Пошли дальше?   
Вишневые косточки и стаканчики из-под кофе остаются в урне, и мы шаркаем трусливыми шагами дальше, обходя лужи и уворачиваясь от велосипедов, которые рисуют водой из луж тонкие в ширину колес дуги на брусчатке.   
Когда мостовая заканчивается, и идти дальше становится некуда, мы снова останавливаемся, я закуриваю. Несказанные слова опять обгорают пепельным кончиком с кожи, из мыслей, выгорают внутри, и потушить их совершенно нечем. Остается только слушать зовущее гитарой струн одиночество. Оно такое… плотное и достаточное, что ничего кроме не хочется. Не хочется целоваться и обниматься, это было бы так пошло, глупо и устало… Разве что… разве что хочется, чтобы он понял меня. Как я есть, без изворотов, без никогда не существовавшей брони урода-броненосца. Все, что я хочу сказать, обгорая внутри окурками, на самом деле так просто, так легко осуществимо, и самые грубые препятствия крошатся перед простотой этих слов: если хочешь, останься…  
\- А я дерьмо… - вдруг признается Чанель. – Я сказал тебе то, что должен был, а не то, что хотел.   
\- Да? – какой смысл теперь заставлять его говорить?   
\- Когда я целовал тебя, - перегнувшийся за тот же самый заборчик Чанель подбирает слова, и его лица мне не видно, - я хотел быть с тобой больше всего на свете. Держать тебя в руках и чувствовать тебя… напрямую, - он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. – Дерьмо, да?   
\- Дерьмо, - соглашаюсь я.  
\- Просто… то, что я к тебе чувствую, это совсем ни на что не похоже. Это как частота, настолько близкая к моей собственной, что ее, воспаленную, можно почувствовать губами, руками, кожей на шее…  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - то, что он сказал о частоте… он слишком правильные слова выбрал, и я не хочу их слышать. – Давай я расскажу тебе маленькую сказочку?   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Чанель.   
Согласен, я не похож на фрика, который травит басенки.   
\- Сказочку… - повторяю я. – Только ты не перебивай, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо…  
\- В одной маленькой красивой стране жила маленькая и такая же красивая принцесса. Большие невинные глазки были такими большими и светлыми, потому что никогда не знали горя. Когда принцесса подросла, к ней посватался принц. Принц тоже был красивый, добрый, и он искренне полюбил принцессу. Вскоре они должны были пожениться…   
Чанель кривится, все также перегнутый через перила.   
\- Но перед самой свадьбой, принцу пришлось уехать в одну забавную страну из дождя и туманов. И там он встретил… девочку или мальчика, неважно… пусть будет странное существо с рыжими волосами. Оно жило в болоте, никого к себе не подпуская, и принц из чистого любопытства решил его приласкать. И по нелепой иронии сказочной судьбы принц запутался в изболевшихся глазах лохматой твари и не захотел отпускать. Он привез тварь с собой, в маленькую страну, женился на принцессе, а тварь жила в подвале. Принцесса возненавидела принца за то, что тварь забрала его сердце, тварь ненавидела прицессу просто потому, что она существует, а принц, как ты догадываешься, ненавидел себя.  
Я смотрю в упор на Чанеля, который, кажется, готов заплакать.   
\- А знаешь, почему у этой сказки такой несчастливый конец? Потому что принц должен был выбрать. Сделать кому-то больно один раз, а не заставлять страдать всех троих. Выбрать – это ведь несложно…  
\- Какой ты… сложный, - Чанель кладет голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Я не сложный. Это просто… логично? – пожимаю я плечами.  
Свет начинает угасать, проваливаясь в сумерки каждой новой нотой нашего с ним одиночества, и я, потягиваясь, говорю:   
\- Пошли домой, что ли?   
До моего дома от набережной спускается длинная улица, и мы измеряем ее редкими прикосновениями рукавов. Мне надоедает чувствовать, что я сделал Чанелю выговор… в конце концов, он почти такой же взрослый, как и я, только глаза не как у болотной твари, и я поворачиваюсь к нему, чтобы улыбнуться:   
\- Ну же, не грусти. Мы не на похоронах.   
Даже моя улыбка получается вымученной, а у него вообще облазят уголки губ, поэтому я не отстаю.   
\- Смотри, - я дергаю его за рукав, - смотри, завтра снова будет дождь… слишком вкусный воздух, вкусное грустное солнце. Запах дождя на вкус похож на печаль, вдохни…  
\- Странный ты, - бормочет Чанель. – То куришь, как суровый мужик, то прыгаешь, как ребенок.   
\- И разве это не весело? – у меня получается улыбнуться почти чисто. Одиночество и грусть чистят.   
\- Разве что в твоем исполнении, - сдается он, и легкая улыбка расползается по его губам, но я теперь чувствую, что его отпустило.   
Это хорошо. Не люблю делать больно и оседать на чужом настроении.   
\- Ну и вот… пришли, - говорю я, снова разворачиваясь к нему. – Прости, сегодня не приглашаю, я слишком устал, да и вообще… не надо.   
\- Не надо, - соглашается Чанель. – Но ты же не будешь…   
\- Не буду…  
Чанель зажимает мне уши большими теплыми ладонями с разводами вишневого сока и наклоняется, касаясь губами лба. Мы такие целомудренные с ним, что хоть вой. В его прикосновении слишком много того, что иначе как бережливостью не назовешь, и от этого слова хочется плакать.   
\- Ну, давай…  
\- До завтра…  
Квартира встречает меня застоявшимся воздухом, и я тороплюсь распахнуть окна… может быть потому, что надеюсь увидеть внизу маленькую фигурку Чанеля, поднимающегося вверх к набережной по единственной здесь улице.   
Я рассеянно достаиваю у окна, дымя единственной нашедшейся пачкой крепких сигарет, до загустевших сумерек, и рано ложусь спать, укладываясь на кровати, зарываясь под одеялом на том месте, где вчера спал Чанель и где я с утра берег его тепло.   
Весь этот грустный день я почти не вспоминал о тебе, крошка, прости. Но ты хочешь от меня сегодняшнее откровение, очередное признание в возмутительном вранье, кощунственном лицемерии, которое обесценит вот все то сверху, о чем я рассказал?   
А его не будет…  
Вот разве что сегодняшняя грусть – совершенно беспричинная. Но ты же знаешь, это для меня не ново и не может считаться горяченьким, возбуждающим враньем, как обычно… Так что давай спать. Надеюсь, ночью снова пойдет дождь и я все-таки отдохну. 

Coffee-cup feeling

Нет дождя.  
Выспаться не получилось, хотя я спал без снов. Вечная усталость по утрам делается еще тошнее от вкуса зубной пасты, заеденной сигаретным дымом.   
No breakfast, just a cheap coffee.  
Я буду пить его до конца своих дней, заедая сигаретным дымом. Трепетный пар над кружкой уносит холодным ветром из открытого окна, и я думаю, что хочу быть этой чашкой, остыть как можно скорее, вернуться в конечное состояние, холодными языками воздуха лишенное тепла, просто потому что… вчера было так тепло, и чувствовать сегодняшний холод после него, усталость сдуваемого с меня тепла… я задолбался это объяснять, крошка. Я истерик, крошка, в этом мое наказание и благодать. Я могу чувствовать, захлебываясь, могу рассказывать об этом так, что ты, крошка, краснеешь от сцен, которые я рисую… помнишь мои приключения с Ифанем? Ray-ray-raise me up на его бедрах? Это было так горячо, что, слушая об этом, хотелось схватиться за что-нибудь у себя между ног. А ведь это из-за моей способности к восприятию. Я перехватываю эмоции, трансформирую их в идеальное, правильное, красивое, возбуждающее чувство, я рисую картинки, которые ты хочешь увидеть, и у меня для этого достаточно таланта, знаний и опыта. Я великолепен в этом, я будоражу мозг… А плачу за это остывающими чашками кофе и своей замерзающей душой. Все мы немного психи. За все приходится немножко платить. За искренность – дороже всего.   
Такие размышления крадут время у меня, и я опаздываю на работу. Надо бы вставать по утрам раньше, но мое свободное время после того, как я выплевываю зубную пасту на фарфор раковины, рассчитано с научной точностью. Его хватает только на кружку кофе, три сигареты и закрыть окна перед уходом.   
Меня затягивает в эту неделю все сильнее, я снова проваливаюсь в свою способность чувствовать… и за эти игры придется заплатить - ближе к пятнице. Но пока сосредоточенность на моем плане даже кажется мне забавной, потому что мне абсолютно пофиг на то, что происходит на работе, кто здоровается со мной, а кто воротит нос от метросексуального педика с мешками под глазами и рассредоточенным взглядом. Мне совершенно не стыдно за то, что как только я отделываюсь от срочных дел, я ползу в интернет читать мангу. Я читаю не порнуху, а безинтересную сэнён-айную романтику просто потому, что мне скучно. Я пробовал все, что изображено на этих картинках, и вкусные нежные поцелуи, и горячее ощущение рассасывающего возбуждения по контуру… думаю, понятно чего. И с учетом всего этого, я все еще один, и меня не покидает стойкое ощущение, что таким и останусь. Потому что… это неожиданно, но… я хочу быть фарфоровой чашкой, с которой беспечный ветер слизывает отдающийся ему пар. Я хочу быть заканчивающимся летом. Я хочу быть высыхающими слезами. Я хочу умереть медленно и красиво, и это желание опаснее вкусных поцелуев и безудержного секса. Это мое одиночество - часть платы за необычность, позволяющую чувствовать слишком много, много лишнего и завораживающего, как ползущие по стеклу отражения облаков. И это закономерно – что мое одиночество должно возвестись в превосходную степень. Так что это нормально, что у меня никого нет, да и никогда не было. Я даже не научился дорожить людьми, становящимися мне близкими. В моей процессор вшита установка – если родное мне вдруг исчезнет, я поистерю, напьюсь, а потом забуду. Потому что мое предназначение – быть чашкой остывающего кофе, с которой холодный, безразличный ветер слизывает тепло – и перед концом рассказывать тебе, крошка, об этом. Рассказывать так, что ты меня никогда не забудешь.   
Поэтому под всей той грязью, которую я на себя натащил, бьется одно-единственное искренне желание. Я остыну. Я умру. И это будет красиво.   
Ближе к обеду, когда дождь так и не начинается, я ползу в общую комнату, где стоит кофемашина. В моих планах было налить кофе и выкурить себе мозги у окна, но никак не встретить Чанеля, который поднимается с дивана, как только видит меня. Чанеля, у которого потерянное выражение лица. Чанеля, который живет во мне, даже когда я засыпаю, не напоминая о себе словами, но не позволяя забыть.   
\- Сухо…   
Ну что, что ты теперь хочешь? Как же бесит… ты думаешь, мне легко всегда притворяться каменем, черт бы тебя побрал.  
\- Да?   
\- Устал?   
Чем же мне от тебя защититься, а?   
\- Так заметно?   
\- Угу…   
Кофе едва не переливается через край, наполняет комнату крепким запахом, который кажется еще вкуснее от распахнутых окон, в которые несет холодным ветром. Что за день сегодня, который раз я думаю об этом уносящемся вслед за холодом теплом кофейной чашки. А Чанель похож на голограмму: посмотришь под одним углом – вина. Под другим – желание.   
\- Я думал над тем, что ты мне вчера сказал… - Чанель такой хорошенький, когда потирает шею в задумчивости, а я классный говорящий камень.   
\- Супер, - не без иронии отвечаю я. – И что надумал?   
\- Ты ведь… это…   
\- Чанель, ты не на экзамене, даже если я старше тебя на пять лет.   
Наверно, это его оскорбляет, и он смотрит на меня уже без растерянности. Слегка раздраженным взглядом взрослого человека, в глубине души которого всегда будет жить готовый ласкаться ко всем встречным щенок. Даже тогда, когда он будет вести себя как крутой мужик, отдавать распоряжения или нагибать кого-нибудь, изменяя своей жене. Великолепное сочетание невзрослости и крепкого характера, желания подчинять и быть зависимым внутри почти двух метров потрясающе красивого взгляда черных глаз в темно-синей рубашке. У природы бывают иногда эстетические капризы, да, крошка?   
\- Когда ты вчера сказал, что нужно выбрать, ты имел в виду, что если я выберу… ее… свою невесту… мы больше не сможем видеться?   
\- Нет.   
\- Быть друзьями?   
\- Нет.   
\- Я не смогу разговаривать с тобой? Не смогу прикоснуться?   
\- Нет.  
Когда Чанель бессильно стонет, признаюсь, крошка, маленький-дерьмо-я внутри презрительно усмехается, довольный тем, насколько сурово он объяснил глупому щеночку правила, которые действуют во взрослом мире.   
\- Но почему? Почему просто нельзя быть? Меня хватает на многих, Сухо… - о боже, я по его глазам вижу, что он действительно так думает.   
\- Что, еще раз? – переспрашиваю я.  
\- Я мог бы…  
\- Ты мог бы?   
\- Сухо, перестань… Если ты хочешь просто додушить меня своей жесткостью, то давай, вперед, я слабее тебя.   
А ведь правда. Давить до самого конца, игнорируя боль, свою и чужую – моя бесславная, но очень запоминающаяся способность. Наверно, его жалкое признание заставляет меня быть мягче.   
\- Ты можешь, я не сомневаюсь. Но об одном ты забыл – я не хочу быть для всех.   
Кофе все еще горячий. Как и мои слова. Никак это тепло с меня не унесет, ну его к черту. Мы с Чанелем пересекаемся взглядами где-то на корпусе кофемашины.   
\- Я просто не собираюсь быть кем-то особенным для человека, для которого не значу столько же, сколько он для меня. Я не хочу раздариваться. Звучит справедливо, нет?   
\- Я об этом не думал, - он снова касается пальцами своих волос.  
\- Ты думал только о себе, так ведь? – почему-то мне все еще хочется улыбаться его блестящим черным глазам. Такой отчаянный, искренний, природный эгоизм забавляет, будто ему шестнадцать лет. Щеночек…  
\- Знаешь, мне бы хотелось… чтобы ты был моим старшим братом, наверное, - тихо говорит он. – От тебя упреки не такие болезненные.   
\- Ну уж увольте, два метра придурочности – мне их куда, в угол поставить?   
Чанель тоже отпускает смешок.   
\- Я не такой придурок, каким кажусь.  
\- Угу, конечно… докажи, - усмехаюсь я в кружку.  
\- Не буду. Захочешь – поймешь, - говорит он, открыто улыбаясь.   
\- О, я вижу, ты понял мои правила.   
\- Вполне… Не заставлять, не уговаривать, - Чанель загибает пальцы, и я киваю… до чего ж глупая игра выходит, - не обижать, не оставлять, не предавать…  
«Больно бить… пониманием… привязанностью?»  
\- Наказывать, когда нужно, жестоко наказывать…  
\- Ну хватит может? – я насмешливо выгибаю бровь. Защищаться от того, кто влазит тебе под кожу словами, которые ты хотел услышать – дохлый номер вообще-то.  
\- Ты хороший, Сухо…  
\- А ты глупый.   
\- Рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя подростком… это глупо, да.   
\- Это потому, что я чувствую себя старым. Ты не виноват. Бывает люди совпадают так, что не могут защититься друг от друга. Наверно, мы с тобой такие.  
-Значит, ты тоже не можешь?... Когда ты говоришь искренне, я снова чувствую себя младшим братом, до которого старший снизошел, чтобы посвятить во взрослый секрет.   
\- Ну прости, я не специально.   
\- Я тоже никогда и ничего не делал специально. Веришь?   
\- Верю.   
Мы разговариваем, как придурки. Дернувшие от одного косяка, и крышесносный трип в чужую вселенную помогает нам различать за идиотизмом те слова, которые никто из нас никогда не говорит прямо. Не эту ересь вроде «я люблю тебя» каждое утро вместе с поцелуем и вкусом зубной пасты, а те самые слова, что удерживают связь между близкими людьми.   
\- У тебя рубашка новая… - Чанель дотрагивается до моей руки.   
\- Если это повод прикоснуться… - начинаю я, чтобы отстраниться.   
\- У тебя их теперь семь. Одинаковых рубашек в клетку, - Чанель тащит меня за руку к себе, настойчиво, но осторожно, стараясь не пролить оставшийся в моей кружке кофе.   
А что я могу поделать? Их ведь и правда семь.   
\- И ты сам дурак, а еще обзываешься. Чтобы прикоснуться не нужен повод…   
Без повода – и тянуть кого-то за волосы? Кто из нас дурак, Чанель? Ты, когда нагибаешься ко мне, или я, когда позволяю твоим пальцам, запутанным в волосах, наклонить голову?   
\- Если бы я мог найти слова, которые не звучали бы неправильно…  
\- Все слова неправильные, если неправильно то, что ты делаешь.  
\- Неважно.  
Это неправильно. И даже то, что он обнимает так, будто пытается защитить от этой неправильности, не спасет нас. Чанель делает шумный вдох, сминая волосы, а потом прикладывается губами к косточке на челюсти, накладывая поцелуи один на другой, когда двигается вдоль нее. Он все еще держит мою голову задранной вверх, сжимая волосы, и это вызывает чувство болезненной зависимости, которое мягкие прикосновения губ успокаивают, будто берут на себя всю ответственность, а мне остается только дышать не слишком шумно, доверяясь.   
\- Оу… - раздается голос от двери, и я вижу Чонина, не успевшего спрятать раздраженный взгляд. – Извините, парни, можете продолжать, нет проблем.   
Он поднимает ладони вверх, будто уверяет нас, что ему все ясно, с шкодливой улыбкой «я все понял, не смею мешать, развратничайте дальше» выскальзывает за дверь.   
Черта с два ты понял.   
\- Прости, - Чанель извиняется. И больше похоже на то, что за неприятности, которые у нас будут с Чонином.   
\- Неважно. Я его не боюсь, -глупо было бы сваливать всю вину на Чанеля. – Я пойду.   
Грустный взгляд Чанеля ощутимо облизывает спину, как холодный ветер бок чашки с кофе.  
Когда я возвращаюсь на место, в уголке монитора уже мелькает конверт от Чонина.  
«Мне даже немножко обидно, что он выбрал тебя»  
А я-то надеялся, что обойдется глупой битвы оскорбленного достоинства с коварной похотью. Тем более, если мне хотят настучать по башке электронными конвертами.   
«Я заметил», - отправляю я в ответ.   
«Хотя, конечно, это же Чанель. Я бы быстро дал ему то, чего он хочет, а вот ты…»  
«И чего же он хочет?»  
«Горячую ночь в лав-отеле? Чтобы скрепиться узами чего там… с отыгравшим желанием пометить доступные отверстия?» - мое воображение услужливо рисует чониновскую ухмылку.  
«В этом есть что-то рациональное» - я не собираюсь спорить.  
«Да, но наш мазохист-интеллектуал Чанель выбрал тебя… Черт бы тебя побрал, мне до жути интересно, почему. Что он в тебе нашел?»  
«Без понятия»  
«Но ты же все равно ему не дашь? Не дашь то, что он хочет?»  
«Не дам»  
«Так и знал»  
«Успокоился?»  
«Да»  
«Вот и славно»  
Славно… Какое пошленькое словцо, да, крошка? В самый раз для Чонина, ага? Зато я теперь могу вернуться к манге. 

Темно-синие, как облитая краской вата, облака все плотнее собираются отражениями на окне, но дождь из них так и не появляется. Зато появляется Чанель. Без пяти шесть, с большим черным зонтом-тростью, говоря:  
\- Пойдем, - так спокойно, будто мы договорились заранее.   
Он тоже чувствует, что это все должно закончиться на этой неделе?   
Брести через город, когда в спину плещет холодный ветер, и спешащие тучи то и дело пересекают робкое уставшее солнце, кажется странным, будто время стерлось, выкинув тебя сразу в конец лета, милостиво разрешив пропустить томительное увядание и грусть расставания. Наверно, так со мной и будет. Осенью. Когда Чанель женится.  
\- Из меня будто струны выдергивают. И они рвутся, рвутся… Звонко и тонко.   
\- Наверно, это мне нравится, - откликается Чанель, разглядывая черные лица манекенов за витриной. – Плачущая кукла…  
\- Надеюсь, это ты не обо мне…  
Чанель не отвечает.   
Когда мы идем по мосту, и он где-то глубоко в себе подрагивает от прокатывающихся по нему тонн разноцветных машин и красных автобусов, на которых номера, ездящие по единственной дороге, ведущей к моему дому, Чанель тянет меня за рукав, заставляя идти впереди. Это маленький заботливый жест… и я, пожалуй, не буду его комментировать.   
\- Чанель… Чанель! – странно задумчивый, он будто не слышит меня. – Как бы я ни выглядел, что бы ни говорил, особенно то, что должен сказать… ты просто знай, что мне с тобой было… удобно.   
«Удобно», - Чанель усмехается. Наверно, понимает, что я не то слово хотел сказать.   
\- Было? – переспрашивает он.   
\- У нас мало времени.   
\- Действительно… - звучит немного холодно и горько, но такое сегодня небо. Такой Чанель. – Всего-то целая жизнь…  
\- Я не думал об этом.   
\- О чем не думал? О том, что если я тебя оставлю, это на всю жизнь? Что я всю жизнь должен буду помнить то, чего не дал тебе и ты не позволил себе взять?   
Его первый упрек… и вот оно опять, это сладкое чувство конца, как будто ветер слизывает тепло с чашки.   
\- Но ты же не дурак, ты же понимаешь, что должен сделать? – играть в камень теперь не время и не место.  
\- Что? Скажи мне? А? Я хочу услышать от тебя, - не нападай, Чанель, а то мне придется защищаться.   
\- Ты не можешь променять свою невесту на меня. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что твое будущее рядом с ней. Просто думать, что… это абсурд.   
\- Да? Кто сказал, что я не могу? Ну кто? – Чанель разворачивается, и слова звучат резко и зло.   
А я долго смотрю. Смотрю на него, пока до него не дойдет.   
\- Ну? Приласкал свою якобы-независимость?   
Взгляд Чанеля тускнеет и опускается.   
\- Тогда пойдем, - я оставляю его, делая несколько шагов вперед.   
Когда он догоняет меня, то осторожно берет за руку где-то под локтем, чтоб было не видно.   
Щенок, такой щенок…  
Мы больше не разговариваем. В конце концов, это наше завершающееся время, и мы можем тратить его так, как нам нравится. 

Когда мы идем по дорожкам парка, я вспоминаю его. Я был здесь несколько раз. Это один из самых больших в городе, тут много тихих мест, в которые никто не заглядывает, и нас почти не видно за деревьями.   
Холодный ветер бьет прямо под лопатки, и Чанель морщится, словно чувствует холодные прикосновения к моей одежде и не может защитить.   
\- Боже, как мне грустно… - тихо выдыхает он, когда мы шагаем под деревьями. – Я все думаю, что бы было, если бы я встретил тебя раньше, если было бы больше времени, не ругаться, а…  
Когда он смотрит на меня, то осекается.   
\- Извини. Забудь. Я сказал глупость.   
\- Все так, как должно быть, - не в первый раз повторяю я.   
\- Я знаю, - быстро отвечает Чанель.   
\- В чем дело-то тогда?   
\- В том, что ты загоняешь себя в эти жесткие рамки. Не позволяешь себе ничего лишнего…  
Черт, и где мои сигареты?   
\- Но именно это в тебе и притягивает, - заканчивает Чанель.  
Кремний только бесполезно шоркает под пальцами, и из зажигалки сыплются одни никчемные искры.   
Чанель осторожно вынимает у меня из пальцев сигарету и выбрасывает ее на землю.   
\- Знаешь, когда я смотрю на тебя, мне не хочется закрывать глаза. Я боюсь упустить радость на твоем лице или вдруг обиду, если я опять сказал какое-то дерьмо. Боюсь упустить момент, когда ты изменишься, и я снова не пойму, почему. Почему ты сейчас другой, чем минуту назад.   
\- Может потому, что я ненормальный? Не надо говорить мне этого, Чанель. Это смущает меня, и потом… это все неправда.   
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь себя таким…  
\- Давай не обо мне сейчас?  
\- … конченным?  
Ветер бьет под лопатки все сильнее, и воздух сереет.   
\- Потому что я чувствую, что все кончается? Посмотри на это? Деревья, небо, время. Для меня все завершается.   
\- Ты, как язычник, все твердишь о погоде. Тебе надо одеться в лохмотья и танцевать у костра.   
\- Очень смешно, - хмыкаю я.   
\- Очень, - отзывается он.   
Дождь начинает капать неожиданно и быстро набирает силу. Чанель раскрывает свой огромный зонт, и ткань натягивается с напряженным хлопком.   
\- Иди сюда, - он тянет меня под черный матерчатый купол. – Это защитит от дождя, ветра и неба. Что делать с временем я пока не придумал.   
Мне остается только усмехнуться. Он слишком умный, слишком понимающий, слишком близко его синяя рубашка, под которой бьются слова и то, что он чувствует ко мне.   
Дождь превращается в ливень, и мы стоим вдвоем под зонтом посреди надо полагать теперь совсем пустого парка, отрезанные от мира стеной воды, с шумом бьющей по ткани зонта. Идти куда-то, чтобы спрятаться, теперь глупо – только забрызгает сильнее, проще стоять с Чанелем под одним зонтом, незаметно пропитываясь его запахом и избегая прямого взгляда в глаза.   
\- Сухо, не думай обо мне плохо…  
Пока ливень не утихает, мы целуемся, спрятавшись от мира за дождем, за черным куполом зонта. В парке никого нет… никого, чтобы осуждать. Мы целуемся, как герои скучного сэнён-ай, который вполне позволяет оценить притяжение к телу, тепло дышащему под руками синей тканью, но не давая переступить за границу, красиво и просто очерченную нежными губами. И даже когда дождь становится спокойным, ровно падая вокруг нас тихим шелестом, сминая зеленые листья, мы все еще стоим обнявшись, с усмиренной жадностью втягивая тепло друг друга, спрятанное в основании шеи. И только когда джинсы становятся совсем сырыми от брызг, мы идем к выходу, тесно прижимаясь к невидимому сухому центру где-то под зонтом.   
Когда мы стоим на остановке, говорить совсем не хочется, и я только смотрю на подъезжающие автобусы, которые открывают двери – из них никто не выходит и никто не входит внутрь – а потом медленно отъезжают со щелчком захлопнувшихся створок. Когда очередная красная машина с нужным мне номером останавливается перед остановкой, я тихо говорю:  
\- Это мой, - будто мне есть, за что извиняться.   
Чанель ничего не говорит, только быстро касается губами воротничка рубашки. А может быть мне показалось… Как показалось и неловкое, недослышанное:   
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказанное тихим шепотом.   
Створки захлопываются, и я не смотрю в окно.   
Дома у окна, выкуривая свою спокойной-ночи-сигарету и ежась от холодных порывов ветра, я думаю, что, может быть, хотеть стать остывающей чашкой кофе не так уж и хорошо?   
Но я уже ничего не могу с этим поделать, крошка. 

 

 

 

5 in 4

А знаешь, крошка, я люблю этот унылый город.   
Стою, смотрю, как он покрывается пятнами дождя, тускнеет, становится настоящим собой, не притворяясь дружелюбной милашкой в умилительно нежных лучах летнего солнышка, ласкающего петунии на клумбах… эти вонючие цветы везде, но они не добавляют ему ни грамма настоящего, теплого чувства… Они как мои клетчатые рубашки – почти запрещенный прием, призванный убедить собеседника, что я безоружен. Так вот, я люблю этот унылый город, когда его заносит дождями.  
Потому что я знаю, что он унылый.   
Потому что озабоченные собой, неприветливые лица, разбитый асфальт и безразличные обманчивые рекламные стенды – его настоящая сущность.   
Как и моя.   
Поэтому сегодня, выкуривая утренние три, чтобы вычистить дорабочую порцию разочарования из головы, я люблю этот усталый, унылый город и чувствую его солидарность. Эмпатия дождя…  
Вкус дешевого пакетика чая, залитого голодным кипятком, не добавляет прелести дождливому настроению, но кофе закончился… А с чая мне всегда хочется блевать, будто в этом мерзком дешевом вкусе градусов больше, чем в кристально-радужной водке. Наверно, стоит добавлять в него сахар, как все. Наверно, стоило попробовать жить, как все, научиться любить дешевый чай, приобрести дешевую зависимость от того, кто просыпается с тобой рядом в полинявших трусах, подслащая эту обывательскую идиллию сахаром каких-то планов на будущее вроде отпуска на море.   
Но с чая мне хочется блевать, и я никуда от этого не денусь. Остается только брезгливо вынуть размочаленный пакетик Чанеля из себя и отправить в мусорку. Моя кровать будет видеть только мои полинявшие трусы, потому что это пошло и блевать надо в одиночестве.   
Я, кажется, договорился, крошка. Мои сравнения стали такими сложными (угу… Чанель-чайный пакетик… додуматься же), что они уже ни к чему не пригодны. Кроме своей основной функции. Кроме основной функции, которую выполняют вообще все мои слова – найти себе еще порцию отвратительной, пошлой, надуманной боли и успеть ширнуться ей, пока никто не отобрал.  
Ладно, это же все уже неважно. Знаешь, крошка, чем хорош четверг? Тем, что от него один день до пятницы. А эта пятница вдвойне хороша уже тем, что Чанелю придется решить. Он сделает выбор и подарит мне маленькую порцию счастливого ширева, чтобы ничего уже не было так, как раньше… Слышишь? Я говорю, в задницу этот чай. Гореть ему в аду. Ненавижу…  
Как оригинальная идея догнаться, чтоб уж не оставалось сомнений в моем сумасшествии: пока я тащусь на работу, дождя нет, и завидующее нашим с дождем романтическим отношениям солнце вылазит на небо, чтобы ласкать своими чайно-золотистыми лучами городских зомби. А меня не надо. Я в ящике. Я в вакууме. Я блядски не хочу быть похожим на нормальных людей.   
Что-то я все о солнце да о дожде… В мире много куда более занятных вещей, вызывающих отвращение и одновременно жадное желание покопаться в непристойном, хлебнуть дерьмеца, так сказать. Я о сексе, да… Иногда мне чисто в целях эксперимента хочется написать порнушный мемуарчик, сделать серию фотографий, снабдив их до неприличия возбуждающими комментариями, в которых не будет слова «член», но будут грязные трусы, - в общем, вывесить свое грязное бельецо на улице на прищепках и посмотреть, много ли народу придет покопаться в нем. Ты-то, крошка, точно знаешь, сколько их будет… Это ведь так занятно – не член, а именно грязные трусы – не просто секс, незатейливый в принципе, необходимый и частый, как у Чонина, а то, как это все пачкало меня, как мое белье становилось все менее белым, пока я давился отчаянием и отвращением, распахивая тело перед очередным трахателем с полуторадневной щетиной (потому что спать он оставался в моей постели, прованивающей к утру двумя непохожими запахами спермы – унижения и удовлетворения), пока я хотел утонуть в грязи, засовывая в глотку полтора дня не мытый член, пока я искрил так радующей моих партнеров фантазией, находя самый фантастические позы, чтобы ебаться с собачьим хлюпаньем в заднице, пока я волок кого ни попадя к себе в кровать, отчаянно надеясь почувствовать себя чистым, нормальным, желанным не только когда раздвигаю ноги. Да… Именно это и возбуждает больше всего… интереса – когда кто-то тонет в дерьме, и новую сдавшуюся душу продают на рынке в ад. Недорого, подешевке – те, кто придут покопаться в моем белье на прищепках ведь думают, что они нормальные, они не такие шлюхи, и душа у них чистая. И я не буду спорить, что они неправы: единственный способ принимать секс не как грязь – не думать, что эти четыре буквы значат больше, чем удовлетворение и вообще что они как-то связаны с душой.   
А теперь слишком драматично, да, крошка? Да и вообще не надо всего этого… Ладно, расслабься, на этих моих неприлично жалостливых мыслях в нашей конторке падает сервачок, и я остаюсь без интернета и, соответственно, без милого сайтика adultmanga, который занимал мое воображение целых три часа рабочего времени. Тебе же понравится то, что я скажу, да? Твой старый Сухо все еще с тобой: нарисованные невинные членики и аппетитные отставленные попки все еще заставляют его чувствовать между ног адское похотливое возбуждение, воображать райские непристойные ласки и подозрительно возиться внутри офисного стула, закинув ногу на ногу.   
Я покупаю себе булку и жую ее в парке под накрапывающим дождем, как тотальный фрик. Я дохожу до вышки телебашни, смотрю на взбирающиеся на ее вершину красно-белые лесенки, на болванки трансмиттеров и ни о чем не думаю. Я заебался думать.   
А потом бреду обратно, заткнув уши плеером с унылым голосом, который рассказывает истории, не менее болезненные, чем моя, но рассказывает интереснее. Классный саундтрек к будущим титрам: I’ll make it five in four.   
Когда рабочий день заканчивается, я не тороплюсь домой вслед за озабоченными семьей коллегами, торопящимися забежать в магазин за чайком. Я открываю окно и вытаскиваю пачку. Сигаретный дым на вкус становится похож на ацетон, но я верю. Верю, что Чанель придет. Потому что он такой же по-детски честный придурок, как и я. А еще у него есть четверг, и я знаю, что он ему нужен… так же, как и мне.   
Знаешь, крошка, я вчера нашел браслет. Туповатая подвеска из кусочка кожи, перетянутая нитками с оранжевой пластмассовой бляшкой в центре… оранжевый мне в нем особенно нравится. Я не собирался его подбирать, даже прошел мимо. А потом вернулся и утром даже нацепил на себя как он есть – с чужим запахом и заметной грязью на оранжевых нитках. Потому что я отчаянный фаталист. Возможно, тот, кто потерял этот вырвиглазный браслетик, был нормальным человеком, типа храбрым… хочется верить, что его не волновала каждое утро проблема «как пережить рабочий день и добраться до прокуренной кухни не сойдя с ума», что он просто был… нормальный, неповрежденный, незацикленный, как я. И, надевая эту штуку вместе с грязью прошлого хозяина, я хотел верить, что она, как заряженный его энергией амулет, поможет мне, наложится на мое раздирающее меня безумие, сохранит хотя бы ненадолго. Это ведь то, на что я все еще больше всего надеюсь, когда обманываю тебя, крошка, говоря, что хочу только красиво умереть выдохом ветра с остывающей чашки. Почему нет, в конце концов. Это же просто безумие – думать, что мою частоту все еще можно переключить. С пружинистым металлическим лязгом повернуть ручку, как на старом приемнике, - и ничего этого не останется, ни кофе, ни сигарет, ни мыслей о сексе. Я как-то читал книгу о мальчике-мутанте, который уничтожил зло, распространявшееся не физически, не капельками слюны и зараженной крови, бактериями и сумасшествием, как чума, а жившее во времени, в частоте. Парень стер эту частоту. Он был мутантом, что с него взять. 

Таким стал мир, таким он воссоздал его.  
С чистым небом.  
С этим рассветом.

И эти три строчки, которыми закончилась книга, я никогда не забуду.   
Я всегда буду стремиться к этому небу, к этому рассвету.   
Правда, у меня проигрышная стратегия: я придумываю себе правила, заставляю себя следовать им, как бы ни было обидно и больно. Я умудряюсь ободрать кожу с живота и распялить ее, чтобы хватило покрыть все уязвимые места, растянуть достаточно, чтобы дотерпеть до этого рассвета, из последних сил. Глупо все это, все эти мои правила, надуманные, на клейких листочках развешанные внутри головы: не лезь первым, не унижайся, не проси, не жди… Куда ни протяни руку, везде ограничивающие липкие листочки кислотного цвета. Раздражающие листочки, потому что я ведь не взял их кучу, не положил перед собой, не обсосал задумчиво карандаш и не принялся писать себе запреты. Я просто так чувствую: не лезь, не унижайся, не проси… У меня конечная остановка «С чистым небом и чистым рассветом», только автобус до нее не доедет – он застрял на кольцевой «Жалкие, затраханные правила», ездит день за днем по кругу. И я вот думаю, зачем мне вообще все это? Зачем мне ебаный компас внутри, который сигналит, ведет и запрещает? Зачем мне так надо было вылезти из своих грязных трусов? Зачем мне так надо найти то, что мое? Найти того, с кем даже после секса трусы останутся чистыми, с кем каждый рассвет будет чистый? Не это ли безумие? Может быть, давно пора сдаться, признав себя слишком слабым? Просто отступить?   
Нет, я продолжаю себя распяливать на рогатине своих принципов. Я продолжаю тянуть из себя больше, чем в меня заложено. Я пытаюсь make it five in four. И мне никогда не хватит сил, чтобы обыграть своей неспособной к искренней вере в чудо душонкой ебаную арифметику.  
\- Дождался? – дверь наконец-то впускает Чанеля. – На меня работы навалили в последний момент.  
\- Сочувствую…  
\- Да нет, все нормально, я уже сделал. Я… освободился.  
На секунду я позволяю себе слабость вообразить, что мы с Чанелем вместе, и это выделенное голосом «освободился» звучит как «освободился для тебя». Это радужные мечты, крошка. Не надо ими обманываться. Реальность на самом деле будет выглядеть убого: я приревную его к работе, или, что еще хуже, буду завидовать тому, какой он молодой, энергичный, и что справляется лучше меня. Умнее меня… совсем другой человек, непохожий на меня. Я буду сожалеть, что заставил его быть со мной, буду упрекать его тем, в чем он не виноват. Я ведь снова превращу все в дерьмо, да, крошка?   
\- Умница, - моя похвала уже сочится ядом, но он не замечает.   
\- Сухо… - Чанель оказывается совсем рядом, и мне видно его лицо, перекошенное чем-то похожим на волнение.   
\- Файв ин фо, - я прощаюсь со своими мыслями, туша сигарету о карниз.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Чанель, едва ли расслышавший мой шепот.   
\- Ничего, - я пожимаю плечами. – Что сегодня? У нас еще два дня. Чего ты хочешь в последний раз?   
\- Это глупо. Ты приговорил меня и у меня есть последнее желание?   
\- Вроде того.   
\- Тогда я хочу тебя, - Чанель прижимает меня к себе.  
\- Эй, полегче, я же задохнусь, - я пытаюсь выбраться из его рук.  
\- Прости… но я хочу, чтобы ты задыхался… от моих поцелуев.   
Я чувствую, как Чанелю нравится гладить мою спину – клетчатая рубашка все еще не подводит меня – как ему хочется смять меня поцелуем, прогнуть под себя, и когда я поддаюсь его горячечному желанию, он падет на кресло, утаскивая меня себе на колени. Когда он гладит меня по бедрам, я думаю, что это непрвильно. Чанель не должен прикасаться ко мне так несдержанно, так горячо, забывая наши вчерашние поцелуи без обязательств и без надежды.   
\- Я умираю из-за тебя… Су-у-у-хо…   
Его слова, произнесенные у самого уха, окатывают меня волной долго сдерживаемого желания, и он это чувствует, за живот вдавливая в себя с глухим стоном, который он напрасно пытается заглушить, когда чувствует мой вес на себе. Он прижимает меня к себе отчаянно, будто пытается не то потереться об меня, не то удержаться. Вряд ли удержится – слишком твердо у меня под задницей.   
И дальше все выглядит динамично, будто кто-то вдавливает педаль газа: рука Чанеля слишком быстро расстегивает мои джинсы и ныряет внутрь. Первое, что он делает, когда оказывается под трусами – сжимает мой член, укрывая своей ладонью. И только потом начинает гладить, скользя расставленными пальцами не только по члену, но и по всему моему голодному телу.   
И я вспоминаю, как это, когда тебя хотят так, что зубы сводит. Когда ласкают внутри бедра, когда накладывают на тебя трепещущую ладонь, так что ты плавишься от желания, когда начинают поглаживать, двигаясь снизу вверх, складывая ладонь кольцом. Все это горячее, пошлое, влажное и такое необходимое, что я начинаю тереться о Чанеля задницей, заставляя его шумно выдохнуть.   
Я так хочу…   
Хочу раздвинуть ноги, немного приподняться, чтобы ему было удобнее, хочу под каждым нетерпеливым движением задницы чувствовать его готовый член, хочу видеть, как с него стекают прозрачные капельки его любви ко мне.   
Мы же этого оба хотим. И какое мне дело до того, что он делает то, чего не должен? Что он изменяет и предает, а я помогаю? Я буду чувствовать себя как соучастник преступления, но я же так хочу-у-у… чтобы он трахнул меня прямо здесь. Сначала рукой, а потом со спущенными штанами и голой задницей, изнывающей от желания быть заполненной, чувствуя, как раздражено все внутри, потому что насухую и так хочется. Ощущая на себе весь вес обвинения.   
И сейчас, когда его рука увлеченно доставляет мне удовольствие, двигаясь в моих штанах, так ли мне важны мои принципы? Так ли нужен мне этот ебаный рассвет, чистота и свобода?   
\- Чанель…  
Я знаю ответ. Но для верности спрошу у Чанеля.  
\- Чанель….  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Ты выбрал? Ты выбрал меня?   
\- Какая сейчас разница?   
\- Чанель, правила не меняются. Как бы я ни хотел секса, если ты не решил…  
\- Сухо, пожалуйста…   
\- Ты выбрал меня?   
\- Нет…  
\- Тогда я не могу.  
\- Сухо! – Чанель не дает мне встать.   
\- Не делай хуже, - предупреждаю я. - Просто отпусти.  
\- Хорошо…  
Я застегиваюсь, соскользнув с его коленей.   
\- Завтра ты должен будешь решить, - вместо прощания предупреждаю я.  
Он молчит.  
Я закрываю дверь. 

А теперь домой, крошка.   
Мне надо снять грязные трусы. 

 

 

 

It's time to close my mind

Настроение прощания… всегда преследует меня. Когда я опрокидываю турку над чашкой, и кофейная гуща стекает по стенкам, я думаю, что это ничего, если это последняя чашка кофе – я выпью ее до дна и буду сжимать зубами размолотые кофейные зерна, чтобы почувствовать, что живу. В последний раз?   
Когда я докуриваю до фильтра, и тепло обжигает пальцы, а дым – легкие, я уже не думаю ничего, просто прощаюсь… Даже если я не умру до завтра, это все равно последняя пятница маленькой жизни, в которую выросла эта неделя. Поэтому мне так сложно воткнуть в пепельницу выгоревшую до фильтра сигарету, закрыть окна и отправиться, наконец, на работу. Моя опостылевшая пятнадцатая жизнь травит мои разболевшиеся нервы, поливает меня дождем и награждает серым небом, а я прощаюсь с ней, до слез раздевая то, что болит. Моя пятнадцатая опостылевшая жизнь завершается вместе с маленькой жизнью этой недели, и в моей голове гитары взрываются прощанием, сожалением, последними шагами вдоль опустевшей улицы под серым небом свободы, не озвучивая того, что могло бы быть… просыпаться, готовить завтрак, обнимать неодетое, смеяться над отпечатком подушки на щеке, любить, всегда быть рядом, дождьпоутрам, медленныйтанецподвключенноерадио, твойголосвсигаретномдымепрощайпрощайпрощай.   
Я захлопываю окна, запираю дверь, запираю горячее на дне глаз.   
It’s time to close my mind  
Почему-то хочется дойти до работы пешком. Почему-то хочется забраться в телефон и не поднимать головы. Сделать вид, что меня вообще уже нет.   
Минуты медленно катятся до обеда, и у меня уже болит шея делать вид, что меня нет. Потому что так хорошо получается: телефон молчит, конверт в углу монитора не мигает. Я хорошо знаю, что сам загоняюсь, но Чанель… Ждать уже невыносимо. Мы оба знаем, что он должен сказать. И больнее всего теперь думать, что у него не хватит смелости сказать мне это в глаза, что он просто… спрячется, и я должен буду сделать вывод сам - что значит это молчание «как будто ничего не было».   
Минуты медленно катятся и после обеда, смывая меня вникуда. Что же, туда мне и дорога. Просто надо снова… разучиться помнить, вспомнить, как забывают: размазанными следами случайно сброшенного на одежду пепла, и мысли прочно прикованы к этому серому пятну, мысли прочно около этого ничего не значащего, но никак не с Чанелем. Просто, правда ведь, крошка?   
Он никогда не появлялся раньше, чем все уходили из офиса, я это помню. Но сегодня все по-особенному, и он должен это чувствовать. Хотя бы из жалости, должен понимать, что мои пальцы трясутся так, что стекло кружки неприятно звенит. Пожалуйста, Чанель…  
Три часа обратным отсчетом с обеда, приветливым солнцем в окно. Забавно думать об этом, крошка: сколько всего молча умирает внутри, пока приветливое солнце заливается в окна, у скольких, оторванных от нормального, так. А с виду не заметно – просто пятница кончается, и всем наплевать.   
Я больше не могу ждать. Часы выравниваются на шестерке – и я сбегаю вниз, натыкаясь на стены, на людей, тоже спешащих вырваться из офиса. Ступени сливаются в один обрыв вниз, но с них невозможно упасть – надо только быстро-быстро переставлять ноги.   
\- Сухо!   
Неважно уже. Уже неважно. Без объяснения, без чертовых слов будет лучше. Нам обоим.   
\- Стой! – Чанель все-таки догоняет и дергает за руку.   
\- Не надо, я все понял, - мне удается выскользнуть за вращающуюся дверь, но Чанель не отпускает мою руку, сшибая кого-то на выходе.   
Ругань, толчки под ребра. Все сливается в один бессмысленный поток, из которого мне надо вырваться, чтобы просто вдохнуть.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, подожди! - Чанель отталкивает еще кого-то, дотягиваясь до меня. – Там дорога, тебя собьют.   
\- Не надо, - мне наплевать на машины, мне хочется только сковырять его руку с моего запястья. – Не могу больше, отпусти…  
\- Сухо, давай поговорим, пожалуйста, не здесь… - Чанель тянет куда-то в сторону.   
\- … не могу больше…  
Чанель останавливается.   
\- Не могу больше, - не знаю, на что сейчас похожи мои глаза, но я надеюсь, он понимает, когда смотрит на меня.  
Меня смывает в этом потоке, смывает отчаянным звуком прощающихся гитар. Мне так больно, будто кто-то ковыряется пальцами в раскрытой груди, перебирая окровавленными пальцами внутренности, сжимает сердце, а оно все продолжает биться, задыхается в стискивающих пальцах и разрывается от давления не останавливающегося пульса.   
\- Не могу больше. Скажи сейчас. Просто одно слово: ты выбрал меня?   
Машины скользят потоком, от них остается только серый размытый контур долгой выдержки. Наверно потому, что время почти остановилось, чтобы я смог разглядеть каждый штрих на радужке глаз Чанеля, каждое слово утешения, что он собрал на дне зрачков. Чтобы хорошо почувствовать, насколько они все бесполезны.   
\- Нет, Сухо, не тебя, - слова Чанеля звучат так, будто он объявляет приговор. Самому себе.   
Бедный мальчик.   
Я киваю, опуская глаза. Те слова, которых я ждал целую неделю. От них совсем не больно. От сумасшедших сожалеющих гитар в голове гораздо больнее. От размытых контуров машин и людей, движущихся вокруг нас. Они будто уносят то, что могло бы быть. И только Чанель передо мной не стирается потоком, оставаясь четким контуром темно-синего пиджака и черных больных глаз.  
\- Хорошо, я понял…  
\- Прости, Сухо, что втянул тебя…  
\- Не надо, не извиняйся. Все нормально. Мы оба виноваты.   
Я сам начал эту игру. Ты не дашь мне этого забыть, крошка.   
«Прощай». Осталось сказать «прощай».   
Но в глазах Чанеля боль становится совсем безумной, переходит все границы, взрывается гитарами, и он делает шаг ближе.  
\- Прости и за это…  
Чанель притягивает за плечи и целует отчаянно, больно, сильно стискивая руки на моей спине. Машины, люди, их пустой безразличный поток под снова посеревшим небом катится за нашими плечами, и я сжимаю пальцами уши Чанеля. Это так… некрасиво, но мне настолько все равно… Когда Чанель поворачивает голову, и гитары снова срываются в отчаяние, я чувствую, как внутри него все дрожит, но его губы упрямо пытаются высосать из меня безнадежность, взять ее себе, последним подарком забрать то, что делает мне больно. И я прижимаюсь к нему крепче, стискивая его волосы пальцами, потому что он слишком слаб для этой боли, и мне губами надо собрать ее из него… Последний поцелуй. Лучше сразу выпить отчаяние, а потом разбить стеклянную бутылку.   
\- Чанель?   
Чанель не видит, кто стоит у него за спиной. Но я вижу – как красивое, но похожее на беличье лицо девушки искажает отвращение.   
\- Чанель, что это значит?   
Я даже не удивляюсь, почему Чанелю требуется целых три секунды, чтобы узнать голос.  
\- Нина? – на его лице такое потерянное выражение, что мне хочется защитить его. – Нина, стой, не уходи…  
Поток машин несется еще стремительнее, и белое платье девушки с длинными распущенными волосами исчезает в нем.   
Чанель разворачивается ко мне, и теперь его глаза не только больные, теперь они еще и испорченные, словно смятые, потерявшие форму. Чанель смотрит на мою руку, которой я держу его за запястье.   
\- Не надо, - говорю я, - останься со мной.   
Наверно, я могу расслышать, как поток машин забирает что-то дорогое из внутренностей Чанеля. Наверно, я могу видеть, как в его глазах даже против его воли искрит и тухнет перегоревшее «это все из-за тебя». Но, наверно, я действительно хочу как лучше, когда не отпускаю его и говорю:   
\- Теперь ты никакими словами не докажешь, что любишь…  
Но Чанель вырывает руку. Смотрит на меня еще с секунду, а потом исчезает в потоке вслед за Ниной.   
Прекрасно. Громкость гитар в моей голове дорастает до оглушающей, и я думаю, что Чанелю именно этого и не хватало, чтобы понять, кого он любит на самом деле. Я разыграл прекрасную партию: помог Чанелю убедиться в его чувствах, разрушил его отношения, хлебнул дай бог сколько боли и сам оказался срубленной пешкой на собственном поле.   
И что мне теперь с собой делать, крошка?   
Шагнуть в поток машин, чтобы он заглотил и меня?

Да, крошка, я хорошо понимаю, какая я сволочь… Но дома я не залезаю в одежде в душ, не разбиваю костяшки на ладонях об кафель. Я меняю рубашку на ту, что не жалко, и беру ключи. Я должен спуститься в ад.   
В первой забегаловке, вывеска которой не кажется мне слишком пошлой, я заказываю стакан пива: мой ад подождет меня, еще слишком рано напиваться.   
Улыбки Чанеля набиваются в сознание, его нежная кожа на щеках, стрелочки век… накапливаются в голове, мешая дышать. Его прикосновения отупляют, я ни о чем не могу думать, чтобы не чувствовать его присутствие. Что за существо такое человек? Почему когда теряешь, начинаешь чувствовать то, чего уже нет с какой-то пронзительной силой?   
Семья Нины очень богата и консервативна. Они могли простить Чанелю то, что он ничего из себя не представляет, что он беден, как все в этом городе… но того, что он целовал парня на глазах у всей улицы, целовал так, что можно было подумать, что мы давно спим… этого они ему не забудут.   
Где он сейчас?   
Мне-то что за дело…  
Я должен отрезать и его, оторвать от себя еще один кусочек мяса, обезболить это жуткое воющее во мне. Я делал это уже столько раз. С каждым оторванным кусочком я уменьшаюсь, и мне кажется, что это последний: меня просто больше не осталось. Я весь растянулся во времени гнилыми оборванными ошметками мяса с отштампованными на них именами: Ифань, Сехун, Чанель… Где он сейчас?   
Я не знаю, чего я добивался, когда начал это неделю назад. Мне было глухо, я думал, что разучился чувствовать, я думал, что я мертв и ничто уже не может всколыхнуть меня с такой силой. Как же я оказался неправ. Теперь боль заполняет меня до кончиков пальцев, и я перестаю слышать свои мысли. Значит, этого я хотел. Чтобы меня снова разрывало, а надо было молчать, держать свой дурной поганый рот закрытым, пока ломаешься по хребту.   
Мне некуда спрятать трясущиеся руки, и продолжать сидеть здесь, когда все помещение кажется наполненным, как моя голова, мыслями о Чанеле, становится невозможно. Я расплачиваюсь и выхожу на улицу, под мелкий холодный дождь. У меня нет зонта и нет никакого желания возвращаться домой, чтобы в квартире стало так же тесно от неконтролируемого Чанеля. Там я шагну в окно, чтобы избавиться от него. Поэтому мне остается всю ночь перебираться из одного темного подвала с выпивкой в другой, крепко сжимая зубы, когда хребет хрустит. Мое маленькое путешествие из ада в ад.   
Я больше не ищу слов, не обвиняю себя. Я покорно сдаюсь под натиском большого и безнадежного, ломающего мне скелет. Оно начинает с тонких косточек, их хрупкий трескающийся звук громче музыки, а ощущения горячее, чем маленькие стопки коньяка.   
Самое смешное знаешь в чем, крошка?   
Я его не любил.   
Я его себе придумал, как придумал и свою зависимость от него. И теперь мне больно только от жалости к себе, только от нее, от того, что меня оставили ради кого-то другого, что я опять всего лишь запасной вариант, годный только на то, чтобы развлечься.   
Я его не любил.   
Крошка, ведь это так? Скажи «да», пожалуйста…  
Это мое одиночество гонит меня искать в каждом встречном свое спасение, свое предназначение. Я готов броситься на шею любому существу, которое пообещает, что не оставит меня. Я жалок. И самое жалкое во мне – моя надежда. Ее надо убить – раз и навсегда. Либо это надежда – либо я. Вдвоем нам не выжить.   
Этот простой вывод доламывает последнюю косточку моего скелета – и жалкий дождик из горячих капелек покрывает поверхность стола. Точки-точки, размытые тире – дождливая эмпатия моей не-любви.   
\- С вами все в порядке?   
Из-за слез не хочется поворачивать голову, и я только киваю, затирая рукавами рубашки горячие капли.  
\- Простите, но вы плачете.   
\- Ничего, все нормально, - глотая комок в горле, старательно выговариваю я. – Спасибо, вы можете идти.   
Но он не уходит, только хватает меня за руку, мешая снова закрыться, завеситься волосами, забиться в угол. И мне против воли приходится взглянуть на него. Парень немного старше меня, узкие глаза и красивые губы, сложенные в жалостливую улыбку.   
\- Если я чем-то могу помочь…   
\- Не нужно, - я выдергиваю руку.   
\- Подождите… - парень достает бумажник и вытягивает из него визитку, придвигая ее ко мне по столу, - меня зовут Джинки, я психотерапевт. Мне бы очень хотелось попробовать сделать что-то для вас…   
У него очень красивые теплые глаза и честный взгляд. А я ухмыляюсь про себя. Это очередная проверка надеждой? Случайный подброшенный шанс? Это же смешно, крошка. Сейчас я протяну руку, и все рассыплется. Неизвестный Джинки с теплыми глазами – очередной обман.   
\- А, вот ты где! – раздается за моей спиной, и я вижу подходящего к нам блондина с очаровательной и немного развязно улыбкой. – Джинки, что случилось? Мы опоздаем к началу.   
Я смотрю, как блондин кладет руку на плечо заговорившего со мной врача. Вот же, крошка, вот оно – эта надежда уже рассыпалась.   
\- Ничего, Джонг, подожди там, - Джинки стряхивает чужую руку со своего плеча, и блондин, надув губы, отходит на пару шагов. А Джинки сжимает мои пальцы на визитке. – Надеюсь, у вас все будет хорошо…  
Он поднимается и уходит, и я вижу как у самой двери Джонг притягивает его к себе за талию, и красивые губы брюнета расцветают счастливой улыбкой.   
Я разве многого прошу, крошка? Зачем ты показываешь мне это? Разве мне недостаточно больно?   
Я ухожу, оставляя визитку лежать на столе. Поступок молодого доктора полон благородства, человеческой теплоты и – смешон.   
В третьем баре я просто напиваюсь. Пока бармен не начинает забавно раскачиваться, пока мне становится не наплевать, что за жидкость у меня на пальцах – пролиты коньяк или… Знаешь, крошка, почему Джинки такой теплый? Потому что у него есть Джонг. Человек не может без синергии… Внутренняя теплота… Только чужой огонь…  
Щелк-щелк.   
Зажигалка.  
Кажется, я все-таки надрался.   
На улице под мелким моросящим дождем мне становится лучше, и Чанель от капель на лице медленно становится прошлым… Его черные глаза, изумительной формы веки, реснички, светлая кожа… все улетает в темноту, поднимается под одинокое плачущее небо. Я побывал в своем аду, и боль смывается, оставляя только одиночество…  
Я бреду под рассыпанными по улице фонарями, подошвами нашаривая шуршащий асфальт. Асфальт сменяется расходящимися полукругом плитками, когда я оказываюсь на набережной. Черт бы ее побрал, почему я всегда прихожу к реке? Потому что представлять темную воду, вечно текущую из ниоткуда в никуда, ласкающую уши, выдавливая воздух из легких, - моя самая больная фантазия? Уже много лет преследующая меня…  
Я знаю, крошка, я знаю, что я последняя сука, когда набираю номер, и дисплей в темноте светится холодным синим, покрывается капельками влаги. Длинные гудки забираются за шиворот, тянут в желудке за нити, и ожидание превращается в пытку, когда я, наконец, слышу в трубке короткое:  
\- Да?   
Голос кажется хриплым и заспанным.   
\- Мы можем встретиться?   
\- Сейчас?   
\- Да.   
После недолгого молчания мне отвечают:  
\- Где ты?   
\- На набережной. У памятника.   
\- Подожди двадцать минут.   
Значит, он дома. От его дома до этого места – двадцать минут.   
Двадцать минут запускаются в обратный отсчет, и я начинаю улыбаться мелкому дождю и порывам ветра, прошивающим мою рубашку. Двадцать минут – и я буду не один. Двадцать минут – и я буду снова один? Неважно, что будет. Просто двадцать минут – и окончательная точка в истории с Чанелем. Начало нового конца. И неважно, что слезы не останавливаются от улыбки.   
Шесть.  
Пять.  
Ноль.   
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – голос у Сехуна ровный, будто он не торопился. Но от его дома до этого места – двадцать минут.   
\- Ничего… - я разворачиваюсь к нему, отпуская перила.   
На Сехуне снова какая-то слишком широкая для него футболка-балахон, и я начинаю думать, что он тоже специально так одевается, чтобы его жалкие кости было заметно еще сильнее, чтобы казалось, что он вот-вот переломается в поясе из-за своего роста. А уж как он не любит одеваться – даже в такой холод, как сейчас, на нем одна только футболка.   
\- А где Кенсу? Он так легко отпустил тебя?   
\- Твоими стараниями, - Сехун засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, - нет больше никакого Кенсу.  
\- Обижаешься?   
\- Да как тебе сказать… Ты как-то забыл поинтересоваться, что у нас вообще было, да и было ли.   
\- И то верно, - киваю я.  
\- Да уж, интересоваться щеночком не в твоих правилах. Ты ведь так меня про себя называешь? – я знаю, что голос Сехуна становится жестким против его воли. Это просто раздражение.   
\- Да… когда ты кончаешь, у тебя жалобное лицо, как у потерявшегося щеночка.  
Наверно из-за его долбаной мешковатой футболки, из которой торчат слишком худые руки, мне так хочется говорить ему всю правду, что я о нем думаю. Слишком худые руки точат из-под мешковатой футболки, я каждый раз макаю его в дерьмо, а в нем все не затухает то, из-за чего он продолжает приходить ко мне. В темноте, под мелким дождем, это так…   
Сехун хмыкает и смотрит в сторону.   
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – наконец, говорит он.   
\- Останься со мной, а?   
Сехун бросает на меня быстрый удивленный взгляд. А потом смеется:   
\- Что, не над кем больше издеваться? Опять тебе скучно?   
\- Нет. Издеваться всегда есть над кем, - мой голос похож на изжеванную пленку магнитофона, и в глазах Сехуна мелькает удивление. Но он отказывается верить мне:   
\- Конечно, как я мог забыть… Больше, чем над другими, ты любишь издеваться над собой.   
\- Не заставляй меня думать, что знаешь меня лучше остальных, - мой смешок выходит неуклюжим. – Рядом с тобой я начинаю чувствовать себя младше, чем ты.   
\- Круто, - хмыкает Сехун, - я-щеночек постоянно доставляю тебе дискомфорт. Ты не думал, что я могу быть для тебя идеальной парой? Будешь блевать от меня в сортире и тащиться от боли… - голос Сехуна становится едким, как кислота, но я все равно знаю, что он говорит не то, что чувствует. – Ну, круто же. Скажи, что круто?   
\- Ты не хочешь меня обнять?   
Сехун застывает на секунду от моего внезапного вопроса, но потом снова смеется:  
\- Зачем? Чтобы ты тут же послал меня нахуй?   
\- Ну раз не хочешь…  
Я подтягиваюсь на руках и запрыгиваю на перила ограждения, что оцепляет набережную. За ним – обрыв к реке.   
\- Эй, слезь, - говорит Сехун, и беспокойство в его глазах такое приятно-черное, ласковое, как капли дождя, падающие из беспросветного неба на его седые волосы, уже отсыревшие и потерявшие объем.   
\- Ай, смотри, я не держусь, - я отпускаю руки и машу ими в воздухе. Сехун в пяти шагах от меня.   
\- Слезь, ты же пьяный, - я вижу, как Сехун делает маленький шажок ко мне, но я предупреждающе выставляю руку вперед и отклоняюсь назад еще сильнее, подставляя лицо черному небу.  
\- Так люблю дождь. Скажи, я же похож на дождь? Холодный и всегда тоскливый? Да, Сехун? А ты не успеешь…  
\- Похож, похож… Ты похож на самое красивое дерьмо на свете, только слезь, пожалуйста, - я знаю, что Сехун пытается незаметно шагнуть ко мне, оценивает шансы.   
\- Никто не любит дождь, - продолжаю я, поворачивая ладони к небу, собирая ими почти невесомые капельки. – Никто не может любить его всю жизнь. Рано или поздно все хотят, чтобы он ушел.   
\- Я согласен на твой ебучий дождь, пусть льет сколько влезет. Я умоляю тебя, слезь с этого чертова забора, - наверно, он все-таки понял, что не успеет.   
\- Ты будешь скучать по мне, Сехун?   
\- Блядь, Сухо, перестань! Перестань говорить эту ерунду.   
\- Сехун, ответь, ты будешь помнить меня… всегда? – настаиваю я.   
\- Сухо, пожалуйста, я что угодно сделаю, буду твоим сраным щеночком, пока не сдохну, - Сехун стискивает кулаки. – Только позволь мне подойти?  
\- Сехун, ты не ответил, - напоминаю я, свешиваясь назад так, что начинаю видеть реку.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? – глаза Сехуна сужаются, когда он видит это, и голос становится ободранным и злым. – Хочешь знать, что я чувствую к тебе? Так давай расскажу, и не смей случайно упасть в этот блядский обрыв, пока не дослушаешь, понял?.. Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу за то, какое ты дерьмо, как ты используешь людей, чтобы сделать себе больно. Ненавижу эту твою любовь к боли, ненавижу твои мысли, когда ты в них. Ненавижу то, что ты вечно страдаешь, и страдаешь так, как другим не снилось. Ненавижу, что ты считаешь себя избранным для этого страдания. Ненавижу твои сигареты, ненавижу, что твой голос от них становится хриплым. Я ненавижу твою одежду и твои привычки несчастного одиночества. Ненавижу пустоту, в которую ты себя загнал. Ненавижу, что ты ничем не интересуешься, кроме дерьма, которое у тебя внутри. Я ненавижу твои волосы и запуганные глаза. Я так не ненавидел еще никого и никогда... И я не могу без тебя! Слышишь ты или нет! Давай, прыгай в этот чертов обрыв. Я с чистой совестью прыгну за тобой. Ненавижу тебя…  
Сехун опускается на корточки, когда выдыхается окончательно. Его пальцы где-то глубоко под седыми волосами, а плечи странно невпопад дергаются, так что кажется, что он то ли плачет, то ли просто рвано хватает воздух.   
\- Сехун… - тихо зову я.   
Дождь продолжает падать, мелкими каплями наполняя темный сырой воздух. Без наших слов на набережной тишина, только звук падающей на покрытие воды.   
\- Сехун…  
Он поднимает голову, и я вижу его глаза.   
\- Сехун…  
Дождь падает…

Saturday rain

Привет, крошка.   
Я Сехун.   
Уверен, что ты кое-что обо мне уже знаешь.   
Что обычно говорил тебе Сухо? Дай угадаю…  
Сегодня суббота. Уже не пятница.   
Дождь начался ночью и все еще поливает улицу, деревья… Машины проезжают по дороге с хорошей скоростью, будто им нравится поднимать в воздух фонтаны воды из прозрачных наплаканных за безнадежную ночь луж. О да, я даже могу это представить – как сладкий субботний ветер выходного врывается в приоткрытое окно салона, ласковой прохладой ерошит волосы, пока ты поворачиваешь руль, и вода взлетает на повороте и уже позади машины с взрывающимся шумом воды под колесами… Красиво, правда? Красиво и… как будто выпустили на свободу из клетки…  
В моих пальцах тихо дымится сигарета. Шипит и потрескивает на затяжках, когда бумага сгорает. Сплюнутый на карниз пепел тут же прилипает к жестянке, растекается слезливыми потеками, сползает вниз. Это выглядит жалко и наполняет меня жалостью… Как все могло стать этим? Унизительно жалким, как психи, запертые в клетке лечебницы… Печально жалобным, как непроизнесенная вслух просьба защитить? И психи, и просьба – от одного до другого один шаг. Вопрос в том, услышит ли кто-нибудь тебя, когда ты просишь, не раскрывая губ? Или только тишина ответит тебе, и тогда уже без разницы будет, пятница сегодня или суббота, такая же стерильная, как пятница, как катетер в вене и белые халаты санитаров?   
Глупость все это – думать в субботу о психушке, но мне приходится…  
Ах да, ты же, наверно, хочешь узнать, что случилось с Сухо? Крошка сучит маленькими ножками от нетерпения и ждет, когда же ей поведают историю жалкую и жалостливую, промоченную летними дождями, как слезами?   
А я ведь могу и не рассказывать, я же не Сухо, ты знаешь. Могу и не рассказывать, потому что он – не для тебя. Маленькие сучащие любопытством ножки крошки загнали Сухо туда, откуда он не смог выбраться. Маленькие сучащие любопытством ножки крошки – еще один пункт, который зачитает обвинение. Это во многом твоя вина, крошка, мы оба знаем…  
Вообще-то, если подумать, у финала пятницы всего два варианта. Первый – я не успел, и Сухо все-таки провалился в темноту. И больше некому курить в дождь и молча плакать от одиночества. Больше некому быть таким красивым от боли, никто больше не надевает рубашки в клетку и не кажется в них хрупким, как статуэтка из фарфора. Больше никто… не звучит остервенелыми от отчаяния гитарами в этом городе, никто не разбивается каплями дождя об асфальт. Этот город без него пустой, холодный и лицемерный, ты знаешь? Будто его сердце было здесь самым живым, как у того соловья из сказки, который заставил розу покраснеть от крови, распялив себя на шипах. Будто без него мне нечем дышать, и мне остается только хватать сигаретный дым и водить пальцем по каплям дождя. Это несправедливо, крошка, это так больно, что мои волосы, наверно, уже не надо подкрашивать – они цвета пепла от самых корней.   
Но ведь есть еще и второй вариант, правильно? В нем начало десятого, и Сухо спит сейчас в моей постели, а я курю у открытого окна тихо, чтоб не разбудить. В нем я готовлю ему завтрак, и кофе остывает в турке, разгоняя по дому крепкий запах. В нем я заставляю Сухо забывать, целую каждый раз, когда его глаза останавливаются на мебели и мне кажется, что он возвращается к тебе. В нем мне наплевать, насколько грязные у него трусы, а раздражает ли его то, что мое лицо похоже на жалобного щеночка, когда я кончаю… я не знаю. Я знаю только то, что в этом варианте Сухо в понедельник уволится с работы, а еще через неделю узнает от Чонина, что невесты у Чанеля больше нет, и они с Чонином все-таки побывали в лав-отеле к большому удовлетворению последнего. Я буду это знать, потому что буду обнимать его, когда он снова напьется после этого и устроит истерику, когда вспомнит ради меня все самые грязные слова, а я буду повторять только те три, которые у меня для него – всегда. И пока плачет дождь, и пока лживое солнце распекается по небу…  
Позволь мне посмеяться над тобой, крошка. Я никогда не скажу, какой из вариантов – правда, а какой я придумал для тебя.   
Потому что тебя для него – слишком много.   
Я отберу его у тебя. Живого или уже нет – заберу себе.   
Потому что все это – твоя вина.   
Потому что для него – уже хватит.   
Потому что тебе нужно оставить его.   
Если захочешь помучить кого-то, захочешь очередную историю с гнилым перчиком внутри – я жду тебя. Я всегда здесь для тебя. Всегда буду. Возьмешь меня вместо него, никуда не денешься.   
Видишь, я смеюсь… У меня достаточно сил, чтобы справиться с тобой.   
А Сухо…   
Так или иначе, он свободен теперь.


	3. like glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL MEMBERS IN PAIRS GLUED TOGETHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARINA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKqgE8z7PcA  
> AND MANY MORE ?

Глаза Джунмена блестят в полумраке даже сквозь сигаретный дым, и Чондэ хочется оплыть на стол вязкой массой расплющенного о тягучий голос динамиков из темного угла.

«Scratch those fucking eyes out».

Чондэ кажется, что слишком много всего золотого в нем намешано, будто остывающим летним вечером, когда кажется, что что-то навсегда упустил и не знаешь, чего бы еще выпить, чтобы отпустило.   
«Зачем ты снова появился?» - Чондэ уверен, что Сухо способен прочитать это в его взгляде. Пока сам он расслабленно откидывается на спинку, играя зажигалкой в пальцах, не позволяя Сухо отвести глаз:  
\- Как дела? Я слышал, новая работа? - Чондэ почти роняет тонкий черный столбик на матовую столешницу в засохших пятнах пива.   
«А ты боишься?» - взгляд в ответ приходит не менее откровенный, а к тому же до ужаса проницательный: – «Боишься меня или себя?»  
Сухо прищуривает глаза и одним глотком допивает остатки в нагревшемся роксе с растаявшим льдом:  
\- Ничего новее не придумал, как уволиться… - роняет он, лениво постукивая по грязной столешнице тонкими пальцами. На его запястье тяжелые часы с электронным циферблатом, и Чондэ кажется, что вещи Сухо хранят в себе черты характера своего хозяина: то же презрение к официальности в жертву свободе.   
«…когда тебя не стало» - окончание фразы неозвученным поднимается вверх, к глухим лампам, вместе с ажурным плетением сизого дыма с сигареты Чондэ, и того передергивает от вкуса водки из чужого опустевшего бокала:   
\- Завел бы себе… – Чондэ слизывает надоедливый дым с раздраженной потрескавшееся губы, - хобби?  
«…или новенькую шлюху?» - Сухо накрепко клеится взглядом к Чондэ, который весь в своей тонкой черной кожаной куртке с медленно шипящей на затяжках сигаретой выглядит как «а пошел-ка ты нахуй», и Сухо пропускает удар, роняя почти вслух, на грани слышимости:   
\- Прости…  
Горячий огонек кончика сигареты разгорается, травит легкие Чондэ злобой:   
\- Прости? За что, любимый? Если ты помнишь, ты по-родственному передал меня на руки своему последнему постельному развлечению…  
\- Я правда не понимаю, как это получилось… - Сухо, очевидно забывает, что на дне рокса нет даже нерастаявшего льда, и тянется за бокалом.   
Ошибка Сухо мягко крошится из-под пальцев Чондэ серым в пепельницу, и он думает, что он в своем праве – если напомнит Сухо, что быть жалким тот не заслужил:  
\- А давай я напомню, - Чондэ жестко растирает окурок по стеклу, чувствуя, что и сам срывается: - сначала ты пропадаешь на своей ебаной работе и говоришь, что ты неимоверно занят. Потом я нахожу вас с Сехуном за очень интересным занятием, ты напиваешься и в слезах умоляешь простить. А потом мы оба вхлам пьяные на вашем корпоративе, и я понятия не имею, что происходит в твоей голове, когда ты начинаешь убеждать себя самого в том, что мы не пара. А потом ты исчезаешь – и я изменяю тебе с твоим секретарем. Это было настолько абсурдно, что хотелось рисовать маки на асфальте собственной кровью. Я чувствовал себя долбанным импрессионистом!  
Чондэ осекается, понимая что говорил слишком громко и живо для того, что уже забылось и перегорело, и он снова скрашивает в пепельницу – теперь уже свою ошибку.   
К его неприятному удивлению, Сухо не оставил его нервозность без внимания:  
\- Я не заставлял тебя тащить его в кровать, так что не такая уж ты и жертва, - голос у Сухо ласковый, как хирургическая сталь.  
Чондэ вскидывается пораженным взглядом и тает от ненависти: щелк-щелк золотой крышкой зажигалки. Сухо в полумраке разглядывает еще сильнее заострившиеся косточки под тонкой кожей, разваливающуюся дымом сигарету в тонких пальцах, и думает, что Чондэ слишком заигрывает с этой красотой бледных погребальных цветов.   
Щелк-щелк.

«Broken rule and promise».

\- Ты любил меня хоть немного? – в голосе Чондэ больше горечи, чем вопросительной интонации, поэтому он вздрагивает, когда Сухо отвечает быстро и искренне:  
\- Да, - не успев придумать неискренний и болезненный ответ. 

«Still I was made for you».

\- Почему… - Чондэ прикрывает глаза и его пальцы, как и голос, слегка подрагивают от переизбытка смолы: - почему тогда ты предал меня ради своей совести? Заставил меня тоже быть виноватым, чтобы твоя вина не грызла тебя?  
Чондэ тонкий и восковой, как свеча, и Сухо думает, что ему сейчас слишком больно, чтобы он мог не выглядеть красивым. Сухо давно съел и переваривает его красоту: в нем изменилось что-то, что-то не такое очевидное, как сигареты. В Чондэ, вздрагивающем от звука отодвинувшегося стула за соседним столиком, играют гитарные струны, кто-то бьет по ним всеми пальцами, кажется, нарочно, чтобы даже глухой Сухо расслышал.   
\- Я был как мелочь из кармана, надоедливая от разменянной сотни.

«Made a mess of all things»

Чондэ вздрагивает и открывает глаза, избавляется от длинного нагоревшего столбика пепла и своих воспоминаний.  
Глаза Джунмена разгораются без этого нагара, и он вцепливается в тонкие пальцы на другой стороне невозможно длинного круглого стола:   
\- Я ошибся.  
А Чондэ с каким-то безразличным презрением смотрит на дисплей электронных часов рядом со своей рукой.  
\- Я думал, что что-то должен себе, что предать себя – унизительнее всего. Но в сто раз хуже было предать тебя, - говорит Сухо, - потому что…  
\- Это даже не извинение, - перебивает Чондэ.  
\- Я знаю, - Сухо кивает, обеими ладонями стискивая чужие пальцы. – Я и не хочу извиняться… Это жалко, и это подло, но… я прошу тебя помочь. Я сделал что-то не то, не так.  
Сухо смеется хрипло и нервно.   
\- Я ужасный капитан. Мой корабль на рифах. А мое вдохновение – это ты. Я… наверно омерзителен, но… - в глазах Сухо крепкий коктейль из не одного отгоревшего летнего солнца, не утоляющий жажду: - спаси меня? 

«Count the ways you made me»

Сухо не может больше смотреть на удивленного Чондэ, он поднимается из-за стола и, крепко обнимая за плечи и не позволяя вырваться, ведет к своей машине, запихивая внутрь большого кроссовера как в личную тюрьму. Стальные двери фольксвагена амарок запирают его персональное все внутри.   
Рука Сухо с тонким запястьем и большим циферблатом часов на руле, и Чондэ выдыхает тихо, запрещая:   
\- Не шевелись, пожалуйста.   
Унылый тонкий голос просыпается шестеркой динамиков и миганием на приборной панели, и Сухо подчиняется, убирая руку назад. Чондэ снова закрывает глаза. 

«Зачем ты снова появился?»

Ему действительно хочется перестать сопротивляться и позволить Сухо вернуться в него, но он уже не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что Сухо изменится. Сухо всегда останется собой – с электронными часами и большим внедорожником с кузовом - чтобы следовать своим принципам. И это снова унизительно абсурдно – что он будет разрисовывать асфальт кровавыми маками, чтобы Сухо остался и при своих принципах, и с его подарком – вдохновением, любовью, обожанием, называй как хочешь.   
Чондэ целует, будто выплескивает в лицо Сухо стакан за стаканом крепкий алкоголь – зло, раздраженно, невысказанным обвинением. Чувствуя за собой право крепко сжимать послушные губы Сухо зубами, наказывая впрок – потому что ему все равно потом будет больнее. Чондэ снимает с себя распустившиеся руки Сухо и тихо говорит на ухо, куда ехать.   
Большой амарок раскорячившись останавливается на песке, и Чондэ выпадывает из машины, утопая в затягивающе-мягком под ногами. Он закуривает, смотря на дым, убегающий к тихо шумящему морю.   
Чондэ приваливается спиной к высокому борту машины и говорит подходящему Сухо:  
\- Разве не хорошо бы было просто умереть? – ему действительно хорошо сейчас стоять и смотреть на лунную дорожку на большой воде: он почти решился.  
Глаза Сухо раздраженно блестят, когда он выдергивает сигарету из рук Чондэ – левой рукой с большими часами на запястье:   
\- Перестань.   
Чондэ только хмыкает и тянется за новой.   
Сухо выбрасывает и пачку, и она летит куда-то в темноту, злым шорохом прокатившись по песку.  
\- Ну тогда идем купаться, - говорит Чондэ.   
Он останавливается у воды, и его кожаная куртка падает на песок. Сухо смотрит, как лунный свет падает на оголившийся живот, когда Чондэ через голову сдергивает с себя футболку, и тоже начинает раздеваться.   
\- Ну, чего ты? – Чондэ сморит на оставшегося в одном белье смущенного Сухо и снимает с себя последнее, кидая легкую ткань на кучу одежды. – Идем.   
Чондэ уходит к воде, и Сухо старается не смотреть ниже спины, где луна беснуется и поглаживает любимое тонкое тело холодным бледным светом. Сухо думает, что Чондэ раньше не был таким. Это похоже на эксгибиционизм, и Чондэ опасно заигрывает с how to be true.  
Сухо идет следом, погружаясь в молочно теплую темную воду, пытаясь догнать Чондэ, который останавливается, когда вода доходит ему до груди.   
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Чондэ, притягивая руку Сухо под водой. – Поцелуй меня.   
Поцелуи выходят с легким плеском воды, когда Сухо поднимет руки, на запястье одной из которых остались часы с электронным циферблатом. Вода стекает с них на плечи Чондэ, когда Сухо придерживает его голову, скользя мокрыми пальцами по основанию шеи. Теплая вода тихо плещется и перебивает два тяжелых сбившихся дыхания: Чондэ кладет обе руки на плечи Сухо, надавливая вниз, погружая Сухо под воду.   
Сухо смотрит на Чондэ с недоумением, когда вода тревожно облизывает его уши, но подчиняется, позволяя опустить себя еще ниже. Когда вода скрывает его, он думает, что Чондэ хватит сил удержать его, и что еще хуже – ему хватит на это обиды, Сухо постарался.   
«Разве не хорошо было бы просто умереть?»  
Когда воздух заканчивается совсем, Сухо открывает глаза, смотря на луну сквозь сантиметры воды, и пытается снять с себя удерживающие его руки. Напрасно…  
Время для Чондэ идет медленнее: он погружается в свои воспоминания, словно избавившись от мешающего присутствия Сухо. Он уже почти решился – снова отдать себя, всего целиком, этому эгоистичному мальчику, что сейчас барахтается под водой… но как он будет себя чувствовать, если действительно избавится от Сухо в своей жизни?..  
Чондэ думает, что губы Сухо никогда не раскрывались так беспомощно и просяще, как сейчас – вместе с вырывающимися из них пузырьками воздуха – даже когда они трахались в кабинке переполненного туалета.   
Чондэ погружается под воду и делится воздухом с опустевшими, высосанными легкими Сухо, вместе с поцелуем вытаскивая его наверх.  
Грудь Сухо поднимается осатанело, и Чондэ поддерживает его за плечи:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил: я лучше умру с тобой, чем останусь, но без тебя.   
Сухо вряд ли чувствует, что может ответить, да ему и нечего сказать на это. Он только думает, что Чондэ изменился. Может быть, он сделал ему больно, но с этой болью Чондэ стал сильнее и… красивее. Сухо завороженно смотрит, как лунная дорожка останавливается прямо за плечами Чондэ, упираясь ему в лопатки, и Сухо тянет его на себя, придавливая свой тяжестью и не жалея тонкую кожу, сильно кусает в плечо, вырывая у Чондэ болезненное:  
\- Ах…

«I’m sorry for this too»

След от его зубов клеймом прижигает плечо Чондэ, и он принимает это собственническое, эгоистическое признание тоже. Сухо сходит с ума и целует невпопад, гладит нежные плечи, словно пытаясь содрать с них их общее прошлое, их ошибки, присутствие Сехуна, который на них на обоих прилипшим пеплом выжженных сигарет.

«Scratch my memory from your brain»

Вода делает тело Чондэ почти невесомым, и Сухо удается легко удерживать его на весу. Чондэ всхлипывает влажно в его плечо, когда он раскрывает его под водой, и Сухо прижимает к себе чужое тело со всей силы:   
\- Тебе больно? Мне остановиться?   
Чондэ только отрицательно мотает головой, накрывая руку Сухо с часами под водой и помогая просунуть в себя пальцы. Ему на самом деле больно, как будто в первый раз, но эта боль отпускает его, лечит его выгоревшие легкие, в которых слишком много сигаретным пеплом намело другой боли, от которой ему вряд ли теперь отделаться. Поэтому он позволяет себе зарыться в волосы Сухо в основании шеи и покрепче прижаться к чужому телу, которое обращается с ним так нежно, касается внутри так же плавно, как вода. Он как шлюха ерзает на бедрах Сухо, когда его пальцы перестают ощущаться болью.   
Чондэ думает, что Сухо забыл, что ему надо делать, в очередной раз зависнув, поглаживая изгибы его тела, исчезающие под водой в слабом лунном свете, поэтому он все делает сам, задыхаясь от неправильного угла вошедшего в него члена. Он сплевывает воду, которая попала в рот, когда он хватанул воздуха слишком низко у поверхности воды, и благодарно целует Сухо в уголок губ, когда тот перехватывает его удобнее, шипя раздраженно:   
\- Хочешь сделать себе больнее?   
С мыслью, что Сухо готов так о нем заботиться, приходит другая: ради этого можно потерпеть боль гораздо большую, и Чондэ плавно опускается в воду, держась за мышцы на боках Сухо и кусая того под водой за найденный губами сосок, в кожу на ребрах… Когда он выныривает и тяжело дышит, водя носом по основанию шеи Сухо, тот касается губами его уха:   
\- Чондэ?   
\- Что? – произносится тихо, словно он боится разоблачения.   
\- Расслабься… - вместе с нежными руками под водой на спине и шепотом в плечо: - Перестань бояться. 

«I have made a rescue raft»

Чондэ вымученно стонет, прижимая к себе руку с часами – и это единственный громкий звук, который срывается с их губ, пока вода тихо шлепает в не самом целомудренном ритме соединенных тел, взмахов рук по плечам и мокрым с губ по влажной коже.   
На берегу Сухо все не может выпустить Чондэ и позволить ему одеться: стоит, уткнувшись носом в острые позвонки на шее и смотрит на луну, скользящую по обнаженному телу в его руках, откровенно наслаждаясь отсутствием на них одежды и тем, что у него теперь на Чондэ больше прав, чем у этого могильного лунного света:   
\- Ты мой, - говорит он, и укус на плече Чондэ жжется подтверждением этих слов.   
Чондэ тихо смеется – забавному выражению лица Сухо, такому счастливому, будто ему рассказали секрет черных дыр… или тому, что улыбается впервые за долгое время.   
\- Я твой, - говорит Чондэ, поворачиваясь и целуя любимый уголочек губ. – Дай нам одеться.   
Вода капает с кончиков волос Чондэ на красную обивку сиденья, оставляя темные пятна, а из-под пробуксовавших колес амарока вылетает выплюнутый песок. 

«Should you find someone, with whom there's no shiver or shout»

 

Сухо едва ли может оторвать себя от Чондэ, держа его поперек талии одной рукой, пока открывает дверь квартиры, прижимая задницей к своей ширинке, когда тот нагнувшись распускает шнурки на ботинках, с неохотой соглашаясь заварить по просьбе Чондэ чай:   
\- Белый молочный.   
Сухо смотрит, как тепло и по-домашнему выглядят пальчики Чондэ, сидящего в его большом старом кардигане и сжимающего маленькую белую фарфоровую кружечку с горячим чаем, который он все-таки нашел у себя, - видимо оставшийся после Чондэ.   
Чондэ выглядит как тот самый ребенок, которого он знал.   
Сухо берет одну его руку и подносит к своим губам:  
\- Допивай быстрее.   
От пальцев пахнет сигаретами. Даже вода, все то время, что они пробыли в ней, не смыла этот запах. Ему хочется произнести еще одно никчемное «прости», напрасно извиняясь за то, что Чондэ теперь уже не тот ребенок.   
Сухо надоедает делать вид, что его хоть как-то интересует белый чай, и он забирает тонкую кружку из потонувших в длинных рукавах пальчиков, на ходу освобождая их и всего Чондэ от своей собственной одежды на нем. 

«When our stitches come undone, we come together like glue»

 

Love Supreme: Сехун/Кенсу, NC-21

«When there’s no love in town this new century keeps bringing you down…»  
Сехун может только опустить свою не совсем трезвую голову на скрещенные на барной стойке руки: точно, любви в этом городе не сыщешь. Он ее обыскался. Много раз думал, что нашел. Наверно, он просто неудачник. Причем не из тех, которым просто не везет, он принадлежит к тому типу, над которым судьба любит жестоко потроллить – развлечения ради. В последний раз им здорово развлеклись: Сухо, которого он обожал, и его тоненький парень, которого обожал Сухо – разыграли его, как пешку, только вместо доски с квадратами была постель, а Король и Королева одного цвета. Нет, Сехун не винит Сухо – в конце концов, он сам виноват, что полез туда, куда нельзя, - просто ему теперь тошно. Не с криками, не с пьянкой в дрова – тупо паршиво, и галстук душит.   
Сехун вздыхает и тянет узкую полоску ткани на шее вниз, стаскивая ее с себя и засовывая в карман пиджака. Хоть его и разыграли, как наивную пешку, он уже большой мальчик: сейчас вот еще стаканчик, и домой… и да, для своей шахматной партии он придумал новые правила – черта с два он теперь отдаст свое сердце кому-то. Только печень – бутылке. Он будет верен себе. Точно. Да. Пусть эта самая любовь хоть стучать ему будет в затылок, он не оглянется. Хватит. Надоело. Нет такой фигни на свете, как взаимность и счастье вместе до седых волос на лобке.   
Новая порция появляется перед Сехуном в стакане на салфетке, и он берет его обеими руками, заглядывая внутрь, как в стеклянный шар с предсказаниями. Виски определенно говорит ему «да», и он присасывается к стеклу, как ребенок к молочному коктейлю, чуть ли не пуская внутрь пузыри. Сехун переживает маленький алкогольный оргазм, наслаждаясь оттенками крепкого спиртного, помноженными на только что принятое важное и ни капли не ребяческое решение – никогда больше не позволять себе влюбляться. И от этого сложного процесса нигилистического наслаждения его отвлекает чье-то мурлыканье.   
Сехун осторожно отрывается от тяжелого рокса, поворачивает голову вправо: на соседнем стуле сидит парнишка и напевает себе под нос это самое   
«Trying to find a love supreme, a love supreme».   
Сехун очень хочет ощетиниться, фыркнуть презрительно – его всегда побешивали такие персонажи, которые черт знает почему любят делиться с окружающими своим настроением – но не может: парнишка мурлыкает песенку, разглядывая бутылки на полке за стойкой, и кажется, делает это от всей души, мало заботясь о том, как выглядит.   
Видимо Сехун пялился слишком едко – когда парень поворачивает к нему лицо, Сехун встречается взглядом с его глазами… нет, глазищами, и виски в его бокале больше не кажется ему таким золотым и крепким, потому что у того внутри заперто или безумие, или десяток закатывающихся за горизонт солнечных шаров. Парень изучает его пару секунд в ответ, а потом пододвигается чуть:   
\- Забавная песенка, да? Ироничная, но как-то без злости…  
Сехуну хочется, признаться, покрутить пальцем у виска:  
\- Песня как песня, ничего особенного. Очередной сопливый шлягер.   
Сехуну кажется, что парень обиделся, потому что солнца от него стало ощутимо меньше. Поэтому Сехун, чертов дурак, добавляет:   
\- Забей. Я так обо всем говорю, - Сехун разглядывает остатки жидкости, плавающей во льдах в его стакане, делает глоток и добавляет себе под нос: – Циник, наверно…  
Сехуна, который через минуту отрывается от выучивания положения кубиков льда в пространстве стакана друг относительно друга и поднимает глаза на своего недо-собеседника, удивляет внимательное выражение на симпатичной мордашке, с которым на него смотрит парнишка.   
\- Я Кенсу, - говорит он, протягивая ладонь. – Но можешь звать меня До.   
\- А могу и не звать? – спрашивает Сехун, неловко пожимая эту ручку, которую и сдавливать-то боязно.  
Кенсу решительно мотает головой и улыбается во весь рот, менторским тоном произнося:  
\- Неправильно, Мистер Прожженый Циник. Ты должен был сказать, как тебя зовут. Это просто. Это принципы вежливости и хорошего настроения. Ты поймешь, если попробуешь.   
Сехун скребет ногтями стойку и думает, что следовало бы стукнуть парнишке по затылку за издевательство… Но глупое наставление произнесено было так мягко, так что меньшим идиотством будет подчиниться:  
\- Сехун. Можешь звать меня Сехун, - говорит он и не думая шутить: он терпеть не может, когда его имя сокращают до двух букв, будто он в ясельных подтяжках ходит.   
\- Се-е-е… - тянет Кенсу, словно пробуя имя на вкус, и Сехун морщится. – Тебя так мама назвала?   
\- Че? – Сехун трясет головой, как собака ушами: - Какая еще мама?   
\- Ну ты же от кого-то родился? Мама – это тот человек, который всегда будет тебя любить, каким бы мудаком ты ни был, - Сехун догадывается, что Кенсу в очередной раз цитирует свой немного невменяемый свод законов «Любовь и Вежливость в представлении солнечных психов».   
В Сехуне запускается сложный мыслительный процесс, результатом которого становится логичный на его взгляд вопрос:  
\- Ты ебнутый?   
Глаза Кенсу к его вящей радости в секунду обиженно расширяются, и еще одно солнце внутри гаснет.   
\- Да, конечно, - говорит Кенсу, отодвигаясь и утыкаясь носом в свой бокал. – Я ебнутый. Точно.   
Сехун стирает передние зубы в порошок: ну ладно у него плохое настроение, хорошего у него вообще никогда не водилось, но Кенсу он обидел зря… как-то немного ему встречалось на свете людей, которые просто светят – и как бы они его ни бесили, это лучше, чем темнота, как у него.   
Он сам пододвигается к парню и заговорщически, тихонько говорит в его сторону:   
\- Раз уж так, я тоже тебе секрет расскажу… Ты только не говори никому, обещаешь? - Кенсу смотрит на него большими любопытными глазами, а Сехун продолжает, громко бухая дном стакана о стойку: - Я – тот самый мудак.   
Сехун вздыхает горестно, шлепая себя по карманам:   
\- У меня тут даже где-то справка есть… а не, погоди, нету… у бывшего осталась, ему нравилось тыкать меня носом в то, что я мудак…  
Кенсу округляет глаза непонимающе, хотя Сехуну кажется – куда уж дальше-то.  
-Это хроническое, с детства, - продолжает Сехун, изучая потолок, а потом переводит взгляд на прифигевшего Кенсу: - но ты не бойся, не заразно.   
Кенсу хихикает, вытирая ладошкой губу:  
\- Так я тебе и поверил…  
\- А че, нет что ли? Страшный парень с мордой кирпичом, изрядно подшофе… Какие тебе еще нужны доказательства?   
\- Это, - Кенсу вдруг протягивает руку к его лицу и касается пальцем уголка глаз. – У тебя тут морщинки, как будто солнечные, сеточка… Наверно, ты очень красиво смеешься?   
\- Ну как тебе сказать… - Сехун раскачивается на стуле, представляя свое смеющееся лицо с этими морщинками, которые всегда ненавидел, из-за них он похож на щенка шарпея, - над тем идиотом, кто бы это сказал, я действительно смеялся бы долго… хочешь вишневым ликером угощу?   
Кенсу почему-то соглашается. Ему нравится этот грустный ироничный парень, похожий на клоуна Пьеро, которому хочется вытереть слезы и напомнить, что он еще ребенок. Кенсу знает, что он вообще странный парень. Любить кого-то, оберегать, вытирать сопли и варить кашу по утрам – у него в крови, и его мать уже два года советует ему завести детей… вот только с обзаводом спиногрызами у Кенсу проблема: он неудачник в любви. Когда-то он думал, что в этом городе любви совсем не осталось – столько раз его сердце грызли тупыми ножами и вкалывали в него четырехзубые вилки. Но Кенсу пережил это и остался собой: он никогда-никогда не сдается. Чем сквернее у него на душе, тем шире улыбка, которую ему не жалко дарить таким угрюмцам, как этот парень рядом. Поэтому Кенсу тянет свой ликер, внимательно слушая Сехуна, который, честно сказать, такой глупый в этом своем отрицании, и когда не первая стопка подходит к концу, он тянет Сехуна за рукав:   
\- Се, я себе соседа ищу. Переезжай ко мне?   
Сехун тоже успел нахвататься больше нормы, поэтому смысл слов Кенсу до него доходит не стразу, но когда доходит, реакция ожидаемая:   
\- Нет, Кенсу, ты правда идиот… Что, вот так сразу – страшного парня с лицом, как кирпич, - и к себе домой?   
\- Ты не кирпич, я сказал уже, - у подвыпившего Кенсу запас терпимости вообще-то гораздо меньше, чем у Кенсу-трезвого, и он снова тыкает пальцем в лоб Сехуна, - у тебя на лице написано, что ты нормальный.   
\- Да?... – искренне удивляется Сехун. – Ну я должен тогда хоть посмотреть сначала.   
\- Отлично, - Кенсу бодро подрывается со стула и тянет Сехуна под локоть, - тогда пошли, а то ты тут совсем нажрешься.  
\- Ой кто бы говорил… - Сехун продолжает выпендриваться, но руку своего более трезвого спутника предусмотрительно не отпускает. 

Сехун просыпается в комнате, которая ему нравится: через подоконник большого окна перелазит свет, одной ногой в комнату – на темно-красном ковре солнечное пятно. Много солнечных пятен на темном столе с выключенным ноутбуком, у стены совершенно безликий шкаф с огромным зеркалом вместо двери, и что его умиляет больше всего – на столе стоит вазочка с ромашкой. Настоящей живой ромашкой.   
И только на этом моменте Сехун начинает задаваться вопросом, что это, собственно говоря, за комната. Похмельным размышлениям здорово помогает открывшаяся дверь: в комнату заглядывает заспанный Кенсу.  
\- А, проснулся… Ты это, вставай, я завтрак приготовил, - говорит он, и голова с торчащими волосами скрывается.   
Сехун нехотя сползает с уютной кроватки, приютившей его на ночь, и плетется в кухню – есть приготовленные Кенсу блинчики:  
\- Ну как же, в субботу я всегда готовлю блинчики! – говорит Кенсу, разливая на столе какой-то омерзительно приторный сироп.   
Сехун понятия не имеет, что это за бред, но к вечеру перевозит вещи к Кенсу. 

Кенсу учится где-то на повара и каждый вечер радует его очередным кулинарным шедевром. И Сехун старательно запихивает в себя еду, не обращая внимания на прибывающие килограммы, правда громко роняет вилку на тарелку, когда Кенсу гладит его по щеке и приговоривает:   
\- Ты ешь, ешь, а то вон какой тощенький…  
Когда Сехун выходит из ступора, он задает совсем идиотский вопрос:   
\- Я слишком тощий, чтобы тебе понравиться?   
На щеках Кенсу рдеет огонечек, как на включенной на минимум плите:   
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Нет просто что? Ты бы ко мне на улице не подошел, я слишком страшный? – отчего-то не унимается Сехун.   
\- Не подошел бы, - выдыхает Кенсу.  
«Потому что слишком красивый, и вообще у меня бы никогда не набралось столько смелости» - вертится в голове у Кенсу, но вслух он этого не говорит. Сехун подцепляет остатки на тарелке и засовывает в себя все за раз:   
\- Спасибо. Ты доешь я помою, - складывает тарелку в раковину и уходит к себе, затыкая уши плеером, думая, что раз он такой конченный идиот, мог бы прямо спросить у Кенсу, как он к парням относится – разочароваться больше было бы невозможно.   
А Кенсу немного потерянно провожает взглядом тощую спину и думает, что он идиот: с чего он вообще взял, что Сехун гей?

Сехун пытался, честно пытался принять привычку Кенсу готовить полуголым. В первый раз он заснул над кружкой с кофе, а когда проснулся – Кенсу в одной футболке яростно помешивал что-то на плите, шипя:  
\- Ну я же просил тебя посмотреть, сказал же, что нельзя без присмотра оставлять… - Сехун повинно кивает, только виниться приходится перед вселенской нравственностью, не отрывая взгляда от ног, заканчивающихся пухлыми округлостями, разглядеть которые мешает кислотно-черничная футболка.   
Потом Кенсу выпрыгивает из душа в одном полотенце, отбирая у него вилку и с шипением выключая воду под спагетти:  
\- Кто тебя учил их варить? Смотри, тесто совсем разварилось!  
Сехун послушно передает комадование парадом Кенсу с белым махровым полотенцем на бедрах.   
И, наконец, Сехун, чертыхаясь про себя, понимает, что еда у него теперь что-то из разряда легкой эротики, когда утром Кенсу жарит чудесные французские гренки голый по пояс, потому что:   
\- Я в прошлый раз рубашку маслом заляпал.  
Сехун вздыхает и уныло хрустит жареным хлебом. 

А еще его доводят друзья Кенсу, которые иногда собираются у них в доме, потому что мелкий хен обалденно готовит. Высоченный Чанель с черным ежиком на макушке выглядящий как щенок-переросток ходит за Кенсу по пятам и говорит, что не наелся:  
\- Кенсу, ну чего тебе стоит, приготовь еще… ну посмотри какой я большой, неудивительно, что я еще голоден…  
Кенсу только сбрасывает его руку с плеча:  
\- Чанель, меньше надо было ржать…  
\- Ну Кенсу-у-у-у…  
\- Чанель, твою мать, тебе не пять лет! – возмущается Кенсу.   
\- Ах так!   
Чанель подхватывает Кенсу на руки, и тот взвизгивает:  
\- А-а-а… поставь меня на место, засранец! – сшибая что-то ногой со стола.   
\- Кенсу не хочет дать мне поесть, тогда я съем Кенсу, - Чанель произносит это с видом маньяка, кусая чужое плечо.   
Кенсу из-за щекотки орет еще громче:   
\- Ладно-ладно, я согласен, только поставь.  
А у Сехуна, сидящего в кресле с бутылкой пива, фейспалм. Потому что он тоже не прочь бы укусить своего соседа за гладкое плечико. И пережевать. И вообще съесть всего Кенсу, чтоб никому больше не досталось. Сехун с грустью думает, что мелкий парнишка с огромными глазками закормил его своей приворотной едой и уничтожил нафиг то его решение никогда больше…

Субботним утром Сехун привычно подтягивается в кухню на запах жарящихся блинчиков, потягиваясь в дверях и почесывая спину под мятой алкоголичкой, любуясь – что уже не удивительно – полуголым соседом, колдующим у плиты в солнечных лучах.  
\- Куда футболку дел? – спрашивает он интереса ради, воруя кусочек блинчика, за что сразу получает по рукам: - Ай…  
\- Не кусочничай. А футболку… молоком облил… - говорит Кенсу, поворачиваясь спиной.   
\- Ну ты и свинья, - выдыхает Сехун ему в плечо, нагло воруя у солнечного света теплый запах Кенсу.   
И тут замечает на шее Кенсу кое-что, что могло бы, конечно, остаться на белой нежной коже его соседа, если бы он упал, скажем, на швабру, но Сехун больше чем уверен, что Кенсу на швабры не падал… зато он точно знает, что Кенсу ходил вчера с друзьями в клуб.   
\- Это еще что такое? – шипит он, больно щипая кожу в том месте, где на ней красуется шикарный засос.   
\- Ай!.. Это… ну… да отпусти ты, - хныкает Кенсу, стараясь отцепить сильные злобные пальцы, ущипнувшие его шею.   
\- Кто это на тебе оставил? – глаза Сехуна полыхают холодным огнем, как подожженный спирт.  
\- Это… Бекхен… у него проблемы… перепил… вчера, - Кенсу чувствует себя умственно неполноценным с расстройством речи, - он звонил уже, извинился, не волнуйся.  
\- Я? Не волнуйся? – Кенсу кажется, что каждое его новое неумное слово только добавляет керосина, потому что Сехун уже вцепился в его плечо. – С какого бы хрена мне волноваться, а, любитель поутешать брошенных? Мать ты наша Тереза?!  
\- А откуда я знаю, какого хрена ты взвился! – орет Кенсу в ответ, швыряя лопатку на стол.   
Сехуну понадобилось две секунды, чтобы подтянуть Кенсу за бедра вверх и посадить на стол, сдвигая тарелки.   
\- Потому что ты – мой, - говорит он как можно внушительнее перед тем как впиться зубами в алеющий чужой засос.   
\- Э-э-й, Сехун, ты чего? – руки вмиг растерявшего уверенность Кенсу запутываются в майке Сехуна.   
\- А ничего, - говорит Сехун, обнимая своего бестолкового кулинара и робко касаясь его тонкой спины. – Еще раз увижу, руки с ногами поотрываю… и тебе тоже.   
\- Сеху-у-ун… - выдыхается у Кенсу, когда он чувствует нежные скользящие прикосновения больших ладоней к своей спине, - что ты делаешь?   
Сехун со вздохом отрывается от трепещущего тельца под пальцами, потому что он, черт возьми, должен сказать это в глаза.   
\- Кенсу, я большой кусок не очень свежего мяса. И только ты сможешь меня приготовить так, чтоб можно было съесть… Иначе я пропаду, понимаешь?  
Ирония в голосе Сехуна не делает его мордашку менее жалостливой, и в глазах Кенсу вспыхивают дьявольские лукавые огоньки.  
\- Пропадешь, да? – спрашивает он, разглядывая Сехуна, которому требуется все его сомнительное мужество, чтобы не отводить глаз.  
-Точно пропаду, - говорит он, касаясь пальцами жесткой ткани джинсовых бриджей на бедрах так и сидящего на столе Кенсу.   
\- Ну тогда, - Кенсу ухмыляется, - я думаю приготовление начать с этого…  
Кенсу оглядывается, находит за спиной какой-то сироп и, обмакнув в нем палец, проводит по губам Сехуна.   
«Клубничный», - думает Сехун прежде чем прижаться сладкими губами к скуле Кенсу, а потом слизать сахарный вкус с покрасневшей от смущения щеки. Однако смущение не мешает Кенсу снова обмакнуть палец в сироп и повторить выходку, призывно подставив Сехуну вторую алеющую щечку.  
\- Боже, Кенсу, а ты та еще шлюшка… - шепчет Сехун, прикасаясь к губам Кенсу, но не торопясь целовать, пока мягкий язычок не слизывает часть сиропа с них.   
\- Зато я только твоя шлюшка, - бормочет Кенсу, притягивая Сехуна за плечи ближе и продолжая вылизывать клубничный вкус. Сехун искренне наслаждается этим порханием по губам, пока до него медленно доходит смысл, вложенный в странную интонацию Кенсу. Когда это случается, он снова отстраняется:  
\- Так ты что, ни разу не?..  
Кенсу отрицательно мотает головой, теребя в руках край его майки. Сехуна уносит нафиг приступом неконтролируемой убийственной нежности.   
\- Цветочек мой, - звучит обожанием напополам с иронией, когда он, придерживая Кенсу за плечи одной рукой, а второй убирая из-за его спины мешающие тарелки, укладывает его на стол.   
Он жадными-жадными глазами оглядывает лежащего перед ним Кенсу, который от смущения роняет:   
\- Ты смотришь на меня как на кусок торта…  
\- Тогда пожелай мне приятного аппетита, - ухмыляется Сехун, нахально раскрывая чужой рот своим языком.   
Кенсу тихо млеет под ладонями, туда-сюда бродящими по его груди, и все еще сладкими на вкус поцелуями, зарыв пальцы в волосы Сехуна и слабо сжимая пряди между пальцами. Сехун отрывается от его шеи и ухмыляется с ноткой похабщины во взгляде:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что сделать выражение «мой сладкий» не метафорой – чудесная идея? – указывая взглядом на открытую баночку с сиропом.   
\- Сехун, ты чокнутый… - стонет Кенсу, чувствуя влажные прикосновения к своей груди и сладкий пальчик, настойчиво гладящий сморщившийся от такого внимания сосок.  
\- А ты мой сладкий, - говорит Сехун, слизывая сироп с кожи. Ноги Кенсу безвольно сжимаются вокруг Сехуна, когда он проводит языком по яркому пятнышку соска, сильно надавливая, вверх-вниз, дразня отвратительно чувствительные окончания.   
Сехун не жалеет сиропа – и на животе Кенсу образуется сладкая лужица, которая стекает вслед за языком Сехуна к кромке джинсовых штанов. Сехун расшнуровывает пояс и ослабляет резинку, а Кенсу шарахает волной паники:  
\- Стой! – резко поднимается он, усаживаясь на столе.   
\- Мне перестать? – тихо спрашивает Сехун, шевеля губами где-то у чужого виска.   
\- Я… я плиту не выключил, - находится Кенсу и тянется в своих расстегнутых штанах через Сехуна, поворачивая ручку. И ему… ему на самом деле хочется продолжения, потому что он с той самой их первой встречи в баре на самом деле верил, что Сехун – тот самый, кто ему нужен.   
\- Продолжай, - говорит Кенсу, притягивая Сехуна ногами, пока его руки заняты освобождением того от черной майки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал.   
Сехун не думал, что его может вынести в такую запредельную нежность.   
\- Кенсу, хороший мой, - Сехун не особо заботится о том, куда попадают его губы, покрывая Кенсу благодарными поцелуями.  
\- Мой нежный, - ощущение потрясающе тонкого тела, такого мягкого под его собственным, робко обнимающего его в ответ, дарует Сехуну оргазмическое для такого садиста, как он, наслаждение обладания, добровольного подчинения, власти, которую он никогда не захочет употребить во зло этой доверчивости.   
\- Кенсу-у-у… я хочу умереть в тебе, - признается Сехун, когда ему удается стащить с того остатки одежды. Он откровенно любуется открывшимся ему видом голого Кенсу, лежащего на столе с раздвинутыми ногами, по которым он тихонько водит ладонями, заставляя живот Кенсу вздрагивать, когда его пальцы касаются внутренней стороны бедра.  
\- Ничего нет плохого в том, как я люблю тебя, - говорит Сехун задыхающемуся от смущения Кенсу, поднимая его ногу, сгибая в колене, скользя губами от хрупкой коленной чашечки по бедру вниз, к теплой впадинке паха, зарываясь носом в волосы, отчего Кенсу шумно вдыхает и закрывает глаза.   
Его глаза широко раскрываются снова, когда он чувствует прикосновение к себе языка Сехуна, осторожно водящего вверх-вниз. Сехун делает это с ним, как с тающим рожком мороженого: облизывает стекающую влагу с боков, а потом вбирает в себя, чтобы снять оплавившуюся вершинку. Пальцы Кенсу, запутанные в чужих волосах, сводит судорогой, и он барахтается на границе сознания в почти бесполезной попытке не заставить Сехуна взять глубже.   
\- Не стесняйся, крошка, - говорит Сехун, сжимая его пальцы, и сразу же задыхается, потому что Кенсу действительно разошелся. Он послушно старается обнять губами даже больше, чем может, а потом освобожадется:   
\- Но не слишком торопись, мой сладкий, - подмигивает он, снова нащупывая баночку с сиропом.   
Когда Кенсу с роскошным затравленным выдохом понимает, что внутри него, проходясь дразнящими движениями по гладким стенкам, которые он чувствует, будто в 3D проекции, отчетливо и очень пространственно, растягивая упругое колечко мышц, скользит палец, вымазанный клубничным сиропом, его пробивает на ха-ха.   
Сехун целует в губы, вытаскивает палец и снова обмакивает в сироп – теперь уже два.   
\- Что? – улыбается он, невинно хлопая ресницами. – Я вот тоже не трахался с сиропом. Зато представь, какой ты теперь сладкий даже там, внутри…  
И Кенсу снова чувствует головокружительно, как растягиваются стенки под давлением пальцев, упруго и эластично восстанавливаются, чтобы новое осторожное движение Сехуна снова заставило ткань натянуться этой смесью постоянной тонкой боли на грани сознания и ощущения эйфории от того, что Сехун в нем, так глубоко, так нежно, внутри сладкой пленки клубничного сиропа. Кенсу с сожалением чувствует, как из него, такого мягкого и послушного, снова все вынимают.  
\- Черт, - ругается Сехун: его руки по локоть липкие, а джинсы с красноречивым бугром между ног даже не расстегнуты.   
\- Дай я, - предлагает Кенсу, странно себя чувствуя, будто они с Сехуном действительно пара.   
Кенсу распутывает ремень, и широкие джинсы падают на пол, скатываясь с худых сехуновых ног. Но Кенсу разглядывает не ноги, а с тихим:  
\- Ух ты, - гладит начавший жить своей жизнью член Сехуна.   
\- Ты предложил сам, - тихонько шипит Сехун в чужое ухо, втайне наслаждаясь мелькнувшим в глазах Кенсу восхищением.   
Кенсу кивает и тянется за сиропом, выливая целую лужу в ладонь. Сехун морщится, когда его обволакивает противная жидкость, чуть более густая, чем вода, и чуть более теплая, чем холод. Но все неприятные ощущения меркнут перед фактом, что сироп по его члену размазывают ладошечки Кенсу, и ему приходится сильно поднапрячься, чтобы не наброситься на маленького Кенсу и не порвать разом.   
\- Тебе все равно будет больно, - заранее извиняется Сехун, поглаживая чужую ногу и явно наслаждаясь тем, как идеально ягодица Кенсу лежит в его ладони: - Даже если бы это был не сироп.   
Кенсу только кивает и целует в последний раз.   
Кенсу думает, что задница все же не предназначена для этого, когда чувствует, как по щелям трескается кожа. И еще сильнее, когда Сехун двигается вперед. И еще раз – Кенсу кажется, что его должно бы было залить кровью, и он хлюпает носом от жалости к себе.   
\- Не бойся, - Сехун тут же оказывается рядом и шепчет в ухо. – Это пройдет.   
\- Блядь… - срывается с губ Кенсу. – И все-то ты знаешь. Только моя задница знает лучше, а?   
Сехун смеется тихо, продолжая обнимать:  
\- Ты такой невозможный, когда ругаешься. Так и хочется затрахать до смерти.   
\- Только посмей, - шипит Кенсу, в первый раз двигая бедрами и к своему удивлению не умирая от боли.   
Сехун понимает это как разрешение. Ему самому невыносимо, просто крышесносно - садист в нем ликует, получив возможность поиграть с тесным, упругим Кенсу, обнимающим его собой так плотно, что это ощущение будет им записано на подкорку и сохранено, как одно из лучших в жизни. Зато тот идиот, что купился на блинчики Кенсу и жить не может без его улыбки, предлагает поднять нежную форму любимого тела со стола и прижать к себе покрепче: пусть ему и тяжело так держать Кенсу на весу, зато вот это самое любимое им тело испускает такой волнующий свист, что идиот в нем ликует.   
Кенсу падет лицом ему на грудь, еще сильнее меняя угол наклона, и хрипит, как порванная игрушка:   
\- Двигайся.   
Сехун пару раз подается бедрами вперед и замирает, потому что очередное:   
\- Черт тебя побери, Сехун, - приводит его к катарсису.   
Больше он не дразнит Кенсу – он ведь и сам не железный, в конце концов. Дыхание Кенсу каждый раз превращается в мычание, когда он упирается в него целиком, притягивая к себе за бедра, и каждый раз это мычание выходит громче, потому что оказывается, что можно еще глубже любить Кенсу. Сехуну все мало, он хочет зацепить самые внутренности Кенсу, остаться где-то глубоко внутри него, пощупать его оттуда, задеть все мягкое и нежное, поласкать то, что кроме него никто не видел. А Кенсу только подставляется сильнее, раскрывается шире, изнывая от невозможности впустить Сехуна внутрь еще глубже, чтобы все его внутреннее было занято только им, прижимается к нему как ненормальный. Кенсу решает, что глубокий поцелуй смягчит его неудовлетворенность, и он присасывается к губам Сехуна, готовясь то ли выдохнуть из него жизнь, то ли вдохнуть. А в общем ему уже все равно, его окончательно догнало… Сехун удивляется, что Кенсу все еще может соображать и не разрывает поцелуй, - а кроме этого специально сжимает его внутри, так что он чувствует, как напрягается спина Кенсу. Скорее само понимание этого факта, чем физическое ощущение, догоняет и Сехуна тоже.   
Задохнувшийся Сехун, наконец, может опустить Кенсу обратно на стол.   
\- Знаешь, ты выглядишь реально затраханным, - говорит он, нежно гладя растрепанного Кенсу по щечке. – Мне так нравится.   
\- Долбаный извращенец, - отвечает Кенсу, прижимаясь ближе.   
\- Не-е-т, - тянет Сехун.   
\- Извращением было бы сравнивать это, - он собирает сомнительную двухкомпонентную смесь с живота Кенсу, перемешивая пальцами, - с молочным коктейлем. Их из сиропа делают, не знаешь?   
\- Фак, - вздыхает Кенсу, выводя узоры на сехуновской спине кончиком указательного пальца. – Напоминай мне изредка, что я больше не пью молочные коктейли.   
Сехун откровенно ржет над Кенсу, которого все еще смущают такие вещи.   
\- Пойдем, я должен вымыть свою сладкую принцессу, - довольно поднимая охнувшего Кенсу на руки и унося в сторону ванной.   
\- Эй, я и сам могу, - возмущается Кенсу.   
\- Перебьешься. И в следующий раз, прошу запомнить, когда тебе захочется, чтобы тебя поносили на руках, обращайся ко мне, а не ко всяким дурацким Чан…  
\- Заткнись, - взбешенный Кенсу находит действенный способ закрыть Сехуну рот. 

All in all it was a pretty nice day: Тао/Бекхен, R

Тао просыпается от прикосновения к своей ладони. Пока непослушные веки с трудом разлепляются, Бекхен успевает отдернуть руку и сделать вид, что поправлял одеяло. Тао стонет:   
\- О, только не ты, - смотря снизу вверх на Бекхена в белом халате с приколотым к нему докторским бейджиком, садящегося на краешек кровати.   
Под распахнувшимся белым халатом видно худые колени в брюках, ткань которых сохранила утреннюю выглаженную твердость, хотя по представлениям Тао сейчас должно быть около полуночи, и выглядит на Бекхене вызывающе-изысканно, впрочем, как и весь он сам: дорогие часы на запястье, чем-то жестким уложенные волосы, спокойный свежий запах одеколона и лицо точно такое же свежее и юное, каким он его помнит.   
\- И уходить ты не собираешься? – Тао ежится под одеялом, неприятно ощущая, какой жалкий контраст он представляет собой рядом с Бекхеном.   
Бекхен отрицательно качает головой и продолжает изучать его лицо с каким-то то ли любопытным, то ли жалостливым выражением. Но Тао отлично помнит, что никакая жалость не удержит Бекхена, если ему есть, что сказать. И Тао снова вздыхает, собирая рассыпанные где-то вокруг подушки остатки твердости, привычно ощетиниваясь, пытаясь защититься:   
\- Ну, давай, издевайся. Выскажи все, что такой правильный мальчик, как ты, думает о таком ничтожестве, как я. Выскажешься – и проваливай, - Тао не нравятся глаза Бекхена, смотрящие все с той же толикой жалости и по-прежнему без осуждения. И это его злит: если бы Бекхен теперь просто выговорил ему стандартные упреки, а не лез бы в душу, что он всегда умел лучше остальных, было бы проще.  
\- Ну привет, - выдыхает Бекхен, наконец, заканчивая его разглядывать и игнорируя по-прежнему детские выходки так и не повзрослевшего, как он успел убедиться, Тао. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
Тао только вымученно вздыхает, сжимая кулаки от бессильного раздражения.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь? – продолжает Бекхен, задумчиво вертя в пальцах вытащенную из кармана паркер. Он щелкает автоматом ручки и смотрит на него прямо: - Тяжело наверно? Аппендицит, да еще и анемия.   
\- Спасибо, не жалуюсь, - говорит Тао, переворачиваясь на бок, подальше от Бекхена.   
\- Еще бы ты жаловался. Ты лучше сдохнешь молча, чем попросишь помощи, - раздается откровенно насмешливое позади него, и Тао нехотя поворачивается обратно: его всегда бесили возмутительно быстрые переходы Бекхена в режим стервы.   
\- Одним убогим на свете меньше, только и всего, - отвечает Тао. – Не волнуйся, ты даже не заметишь, я сдохну тихо.   
Ему не впервой говорить это, и холодное вымороженное выражение в глазах не меняется, когда он смеется над смертью. Зато в Бекхене режим стервы стремительно отключается, и он, закусив губу, думает, что же должно такое случиться с человеком, что ему становится наплевать, жить дальше или умереть.   
\- Зачем… зачем ты все это с собой сделал? – тихо говорит он. – Если бы те люди не вызвали врача, ты бы умер.   
\- Ну и что? – искренне удивляется Тао, приподнимаясь на подушке и смотря в большие глаза Бекхена, утопающие в жалости. – Может, я хотел умереть?  
Бекхен ничего не может с собой поделать, касаясь пальцами кожи на руке Тао: по всей длине от плеча до запястья она покрыта грубыми горизонтальными шрамами. Уродливые, белые, расплющенные линии есть даже на шее Тао, и он уверен, что это еще не все.   
\- Почему… - голос у Бекхена становится хриплым, когда он ощущает, как беззвучно кричат эти шрамы под легкими прикосновениями его пальцев, сколько всего похоронено в уродливо-красивых линиях. – Почему Ифань позволил тебе?..  
Тао наконец заставляет себя отдернуть руку, потому что жалость Бекхена невыносима – у него нет прав на нее. Только не от Бекхена эту жалость, пожалуйста - он сам виноват перед ним больше всех остальных.  
\- Ифаню плевать на меня, - сухо говорит он.   
Тао устало поправляет подушку под спиной, чтобы подняться.   
\- Знаешь, - говорит он после минуты молчания, прогрызшего дыры в палате черным ртом открытого окна, - мне будто не аппендицит вырезали, а Ифаня. Наложили на него швы, анестизировали. То, что я чувствовал к нему все эти годы, просто перестало быть от убогой лекарственной заморозки.   
Бекхен дотягивается до ночника, поправляя его, чтобы он не светил в глаза. В словах Тао нет, да и никогда не было упрека, но Бекхену он не нужен: он всегда будет винить себя за трусость, за то, что позволил Тао исчезать, истираться этими шрамами под давлением безразличного Ифаня. Бекхену один раз в жизни нужно было быть храбрее – и тогда всего этого бы не было.   
\- Пока ты не пришел, я лежал тут и думал… - продолжает Тао, рассматривая темноту в распахнутом в летнюю ночь окне, - как же это так получается, что хочешь умереть – и не умираешь. А потом из тебя вырезают кусок кишок, и ты уже даже умирать не хочешь.   
Бекхен со всей силы сжимает веки. Полумрак пустой палаты и вползающие в окно потоки густого ночного воздуха будто отодвигают реальность в тень, позволяя словно на ладони рассматривать их с Тао такую запутанную дорогу. Вот он знакомит Тао со своим однокурсником Ифанем, и Тао накидывает капюшон толстовки, смеется и берет их обоих под руки, говоря Ифаню на китайском, что почти забыл, как звучит родной язык. А потом ссоры-ссоры-ссоры, потому что Бекхен трус, и не может остановить Тао, которого как магнитом тянет с красивому и интересному Ифаню, малодушно думая, что он не конкурент светловолосому красавчику. Он совсем забыл тогда, кем был Тао за всеми этими шипами, которые любит выпускать, чтоб спрятать самое нежное: невыросшим ребенком, украдкой вытиравшим слезы в конце жалостливого фильма, где умирает касатка. Он совсем забыл, что Тао не умеет жалеть себя, и если уж вплавляет кого-то в свое сердце, металл застывает навсегда.   
Бекхен выскальзывает из своих воспоминаний обратно в разбавленную ночником темноту и встречает пристальный взгляд Тао.   
\- Я вот думаю, что всего этого, - Тао брезгливо кивает головой на свое покрытое шрамами тело, - не было бы, подойди я к тебе тогда на выпускном, когда ты плакал…  
\- Я не пла… - пытается защититься Бекхен, но взгляд Тао, легко качнувшего головой, его останавливает. – Хорошо, я плакал тогда.   
Бекхен смотрит на обветренные, потрескавшиеся губы Тао, на лицо с синяками под глазами, грубо обтянутое серой кожей, как у ожившего мертвеца, и добавляет жестко:  
\- Я ревел тогда, как истеричка. Я все не мог понять, зачем тебе Ифань, который делает больно, и почему ты отказываешь мне, хотя я клялся, что никогда тебя не оставлю.   
Тао вздыхает:   
\- Эти шесть лет… как будто смотрю на себя, запертого в банке, как жук.   
\- Семь, Тао, почти семь, - поправляет Бекхен, - завтра у нашего университета снова выпускной.   
Бекхен замечает ручку, совсем ненужную, и убирает ее обратно в карман, озвучивая свои мысли:  
\- Знаешь, хочу сходить туда, посмотреть на этих ребят, у которых тоже будут свои шесть лет, а пока только короткая летняя ночь - чтобы принять, возможно, очень важные решения. У них все еще впереди, длинная дорога… а мне все кажется, что на своей я стою на закате, и остается только накинуть капюшон и продолжать идти, куда она ведет…  
\- Бекхен, - тихо зовет Тао, выдергивая одеяло из-под руки Бекхена, - ты бы принял меня? Если я скажу, что хочу вернуться, через эту чертову пропасть из шести лет, ты возьмешь меня?   
Бекхен долго смотрит в окно, прежде чем заговорить:   
\- Знаешь, это все чушь, но говорят, что тот, кто преломил с тобой в дороге хлеб и разделил вино, считается тебе чуть ли не братом… Я очень устал от своей дороги, и приму любого, кто будет верен этой несложной клятве.   
Бекхен вопросительно смотрит на Тао, и ему кажется, что тот недопонял.   
\- Если ты оставишь Ифаня раз и навсегда, - он четко выговаривает слова, - если ты никогда больше не станешь себя им мучить - я знаю, ты зависим именно от этой боли больше чем от самого Ифаня.   
Тао кивает то ли в знак того, что понял, то ли просто соглашаясь с последним выводом Бекхена. Он осторожно спускает ноги на пол и пытается встать, когда Бекхен кладет руку ему на плечо:   
\- Тебе нельзя вставать.   
\- Да все равно, - хрипло от напряжения отзывается Тао, все-таки поднимаясь.   
Он шаркает к окну, опираясь о косяк:  
\- Сыростью пахнет, как перед грозой.   
Точно. Бекхен чувствует это во всем своем теле – усталость длинного дня, когда кажется, что единственное, что тебя освободит от неясного утомительного ожидания – ярость молний и хлещущие плети дождя.   
\- Наверно, - отзывается он, тоже подходя к окну и вдыхая полной грудью густой ночной воздух.   
\- Слушай, дай сигарету, - просит Тао, одергивая руками больничный балахон с завязками на спине.   
\- Хочешь чтоб тебя выгнали? Да и нет у меня, - отпирается Бекхен.   
\- Да ладно, не гони, - Тао вдруг превращается в лукавого подростка с взлохмаченной челкой, заглядывая ему в глаза, - ты со школы куришь.   
Бекхен, проклиная себя за мягкотелость, швыряет неоткрытую еще пачку вместе с зажигалкой на подоконник:  
\- Осторожнее, идиот.   
Тао хмыкает, поджигает сигарету и высовывается в открытую створку, опираясь на подоконник:  
\- Значит, никакого больше Ифаня? Это будет сложно. Боль такой же наркотик, как никотин. Иногда хочется окунаться в нее с головой, потому что больше ничего нет…  
\- Это ты сам решил, что ничего больше нет, - произносит Бекхен. – Может и есть, просто ты не видел.   
\- Да ну? – Тао с наслаждением морщится, выдыхая в ночь глубокую серую струю дыма. – Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты вроде тоже не похож на оптимиста, разве что на не сильно умного, раз не смог меня разлюбить. Вдруг то, что ты чувствуешь – тоже вранье? И это тоже можно вынуть скальпелем?  
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что у меня к тебе еще что-то есть? – огрызается Бекхен.   
\- Тогда перестань пялиться на мою задницу, - отвечает Тао и покачивает бедрами, так что ягодицы еще сильнее выставляются в разрезе больничной пижамы.   
\- Плевал я на нее, - Бекхен походит к Тао и вопреки своим собственным словам касается желтой кожи, осторожно кладя ладонь на округлость, и почти невесомо гладит изгиб ладонью. Мизинчик его ухоженной ручки непроизвольно скатывается во впадинку между ягодицами, и Тао кашляет от смеха:   
\- Знаешь, это довольно забавное ощущение: ты куришь, а твою задницу так нежно поглаживают. Признайся, она тебе нравится, извращенец.   
Бекхен решает отомстить: он уже целенаправленно направляет красивый указательный пальчик в тесную щель, пару раз проводит по мышцам, очерчивающим вход, и надавливает немного ниже. Он расставляет пальцы между задницей и членом, как пианист, и продолжает нежно, но сильно надавливать на одну ему известную точку.   
\- Так тебе больше нравится? – спрашивает он у Тао, выронившего сигарету за окно и беспомощно вцепившегося в подоконник.   
\- Черт, - выдыхает Тао, прогибаясь еще ниже, - вас врачей этому учат что ли?   
Бекхен продолжает свое маленькое развлечение, надавливая все сильнее, даря ощущения еще роскошнее, пока Тао не стонет:  
\- Ну хватит… я начинаю хотеть, чтобы ты меня порвал там, куда давишь.   
Бекхен смеется и убирает руку.   
\- Вряд ли я хочу, чтобы на твоем теле появилась еще одна дырка. Их и без того слишком…  
Договорить он не успевает, поэтому:  
\- … много, - приходится в губы Тао, которые он увлеченно целует, пользуясь разрешением. Прижимается к Тао слишком сильно, его почти голой спиной чувствуя собирающиеся за окном томительные облака, этими облаками давится желанием чего-то большего, желанием вылиться ожидаемой шесть лет грозой. Он давит на Тао, вползая в его губы, раскрывая рот невозможно широко, они оба уже в слюнях, и он бездумно и с наслаждением посасывает кончик чужого языка, который ему удается поймать.   
\- Тао, боже мой, шесть лет… мне хочется упасть на пол и выть, выть, пока не схлопнутся легкие, - говорит Бекхен, толкая Тао к стене, - выть, пока не станет легче.   
Рот Тао для Бекхена как открытое окно, в которое ему хочется выпрыгнуть навстречу утомительным, никак не соберущимся облакам. Он еще никогда не целовался так безумно, пошло, ошалело вылизывая языком все, чего может коснуться.   
\- Бек, не надо… - просит Тао, неумолимо сдаваясь перед этим неистовым напором открывшегося ему Бекхена, который больше не притворяется стервой, не строит из себя самоуверенного доктора, а целуется с какой-то собачьей откровенностью, делая больно по-новому, как Тао не привык: неимоверной честностью и измученной ожиданием преданностью. И все, что Тао может сделать – это пробормотать в невпопад прижимающиеся к его собственным губы:  
\- Бекки… - обнимая его поверх белого халата и позволяя ему еще сильнее повиснуть на себе.   
Губы сжимаются на губах все нетерпеливее, концентрируя становящееся почти невыносимым желание – вытравить, вытереть, уничтожить шесть бесцельно потерянных лет, беззвучным криком срывая отчаяние внутрь чужого рта, слишком хорошо понимающего, что значат эти отчаянные, некрасивые, с длинными протянутыми ниточками слюны поцелуи.   
\- Бекки, - слабо произносит Тао, удерживая ладонями лицо Бекхена, - у меня голова кружится.   
Бекхен быстро трезвеет и помогает Тао дойти до кровати, укрывает его одеялом.   
\- Ты куда собрался? – Тао останавливает его руку.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - оправдывается Бекхен, - иначе швы разойдутся.   
\- Да плевать на них, - тихо говорит Тао, притягивая руку Бекхена к себе, - я как оказалось живучий.   
\- Это же больница Тао, этим никто здесь не занимается, - Бекхен пытается вырваться.   
\- Никого просто еще не поймали, - ухмыляется Тао, сдвигая Бекхена еще ближе к себе, - и нас не поймают.   
\- Тао, тебе не десять лет.  
\- Бек, если ты уйдешь, швы разойдутся не на мне, а на Ифане, - Тао забирается под белый халат Бекхена и расстегивает ремень.  
И Бекхен молчит, пока брюки не падают с него на пол, громко стукая тяжелой пряжкой. Тогда он забирается на койку, переставляя ногу через Тао:   
\- Не двигайся.   
\- Что? – очень удивленно.  
Тао думает, что с его лицом что-то не так, потому что Бекхен добавляет:   
\- И не смотри на меня так. А то такое ощущение, что нищим подаю.   
Тао пропускает смешок, разглаживая на постели полы белого халата, полностью скрывающего Бекхена, пока лицо того не кривится от боли, и все, что Тао может – сжать чужую ладонь поверх белого, застилающего кровать.   
А Бекхен мысленно благодарит свою ухоженную упругую задницу, потому что она справится и с этим, и осторожно подается наверх, стараясь не давить своим весом на Тао.   
Член Тао внутри ощущается так же, как и он сам – как-то узко, длинно, болезненно красиво. Бекхена не душит обжигающим желанием, ему не хочется, чтобы Тао вбился в него до самого горла – он просто медленно двигается сначала вверх, а потом вниз, снова ощущая в себе все то же ожидание развязки какого-то странного и запутанного периода - то ли этого дня, то ли всей его жизни. Густой сырой воздух начала ночи, почти погасший запах сигарет, лицо Тао под ним с закрытыми глазами и дрожащими ресницами… эта их история навсегда останется грустной, пусть и то, что так долго в нем пустовало, теперь заполнено. Шесть лет, полных ожидания, наполнили их кровь осторожностью, и она теперь бежит медленнее, так что им вполне хватает спокойного темпа, в котором двигается Бекхен. Они не целуются и не гладят друг друга, лишь Тао в тишине продолжает держать чужую руку в своей, сжимая крепче, когда кончает.   
Они лениво лежат вдвоем на узкой больничной кровати, набрежно укрытые натянутым Тао одеялом. Мобильник Бекхена вибрирует.  
\- Служебный, - говорит он, помято поднимаясь.   
Тао застегивает ширинку на его брюках и ремень, а он на прощанье гладит шрамы Тао на предплечье. 

Бекхен все никак не может завязать галстук, вертясь перед зеркалом.   
\- Пошли уже, - говорит Тао, кивая на его отражение, - какая разница?   
У Бекхена болит задница, потому что Тао чувствовал себя лучше, ему захотелось, и он утянул Бекхена себе на колени перед выходом, и от этого Бекхен немного раздражен: ему хочется прикрикнуть на Тао и заставить вынуть руки из карманов, стукнуть по спине, чтобы он перестал сутулиться… Но Бекхен вспоминает, как сам застегивал манжеты на рукавах белой рубашки Тао, накрывая запястья в шрамах, и расслабляется – Тао хорошо и так. Его Тао просто великолепен: высокий, с широкими плечами под высокомерной серой тканью пиджака, с небрежной, растрепанной челкой, руками в карманах и шеей с острым кадыком в вороте рубашки. Тао выглядит, как герой аниме про не очень хороших парней, и Бекхен довольно берет его под руку, спускаясь с крыльца.   
Он благодарен Тао, что тот не торопит его, пока он разглядывает небо с так же, как вчера, собирающимися облаками. Сереющие тучи наполняются тем же томительным ожиданием, взволнованным нетерпением, просящимся на свободу, и Бекхен говорит Тао, которого все еще держит под локоть:   
\- Сегодня точно будет гроза… не повезло выпускникам… невинные белые платья, волнительно отглаженные рубашки – все зальет дождем.   
\- Я уведу тебя раньше, - хмыкает Тао, толкая его к машине. 

 

Catch the wheel that breaks the butterfly: Ифань/Мин, NC-21

And if you don’t save me please don’t waste my time.  
Он уже минут двадцать сидит в кафе, разглядывая мальчишку-официанта. Полуденная жара душит его, заставляя распустить узел галстука, солнце светит отвратительно ярко, рисуя пятна на столике, и горячий кофе в чашке не остывает… Мальчишка в коротких шортах под фартуком, у него волосы цвета крепкого чая, и он треплется с другим парнем повыше у барной стойки. Бармен рассказывает что-то, прикладывает на глаза мальчишки полотенце, будто завязывая, и официантик ярко смеется, почесывая кроссовкой голую ногу. Когда он улыбается так, белые зубы обнажаются и азиатский разрез глаз становится еще более восхитительным. Ифань думает, что он похож на китайскую принцессу с гравюры.   
Солнце выжаривает еще пять минут обеденного времени, и мальчишка подходит к нему:   
\- Что-нибудь еще?   
На его бейдже красуется короткое «Мин», а на лице нет и следа той очаровательной улыбки, которой он обменивался с барменом. Ифань складывает ногу на ногу, касается своей восхитительно длинной шеи, поправляя ворот дорогущей рубашки и смотрит в роскошные шоколадные глаза китайской принцессы:   
\- А что бы вы могли предложить? – Ифань наклоняет голову, отцепляя бейдж с кармана рубашки. Он кладет его текстом вверх: под ламинатом его имя и специальность – в этом американском городке он на врачебной конференции, и вся та хрень, что он вынужден слушать целый день, убеждает его в том, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Парнишка пробегает строчки глазами, еще раз смотрит на него, откинувшегося на стуле в позе, в которой вальяжности больше, чем удобства, и сухо говорит:   
\- Меню, - бросая тяжелую книгу на стол.   
\- А вы не очень-то любезны, - замечает Ифань, сощуривая глаза. Не то чтобы его задело, что парень оказался безразличным к его роскошной красоте, которой он так привык пользоваться, просто… такие смазливенькие мордашки всегда нравились Ифаню – когда поскуливали от удовольствия под ним.   
\- Можете пожаловаться администратору, - холодно отвечает Мин, бросая счет.   
Ифань уходит, оставляя ровно ту сумму, что указана на бумажке. Никаких чаевых. 

Блядская жара выжрала Ифаню внутренности до печени. Даже холодный душ, под которым он так долго проторчал в номере, не помог выгнать жар из-под кожи. Впрочем, Ифань не уверен, какого рода этот жар. Он натягивает простую серую футболку и идет в одно заведение, о котором ему шепнул озорной уролог с серьгой в ухе.   
Обстановочка в самый раз для борделя, все какое-то темно-бордовое и пытается походить на обычный бар: пузатый средний класс гоняет алкоголь по трубочкам у стойки, а между диванов слоняются тоненькие мальчики. Ифань тоже заказывает выпивку и даже успевает присмотреться к одному с татушкой паука на плече – ха, этот будет не прочь развлечься немного оригинальнее? – как замечает на одном из диванчиков того самого официантика. Ифань удовлетворенно хмыкает: заносчивая дрянь оказалась шлюхой – его перестает удивлять этот мир.   
\- Надо же, какая встреча, - шепчет он на ухо пареньку, оперевшись локтями о спинку дивана позади мальчика.   
Чайные волоски на его шейке нежно завиваются, и Ифань втягивает запах, обтянувший загорелую кожу: пахнет чем-то цитрусовым и солнечно-чистым. «Мин» - вспоминает он надпись на бейдже.   
\- Чего тебе надо? - шипит Мин, поворачивая голову.   
\- То же, что и всем? – улыбка Ифаня никогда не была нахальнее. – Почем тут трахают заносчивых принцесс?   
\- Отойди от меня, - губы Мина распяливает шикарная издевательская улыбочка. – Заносчивые принцессы не трахаются с высокомерными ублюдками.   
\- Шлю-ю-ю-ха, - ласково говорит Ифань, щекоча выдохом острое ушко. – Я все равно от тебя не отстану. Мне вдруг захотелось именно азиатскую задницу… а что поделать, ты тут один такой.   
\- Я уверен, высокомерный ублюдок, твой член не почувствует разницу, можешь снять любого здесь, - Мин кладет голову на спинку, заглядывая в перевернутое лицо Ифаня. – Отъебись.   
\- Но я хочу принцессу, - отвечает Ифань, запуская пальцы в чужие волосы и заставляя Мина поднять голову. – И я получу принцессу.   
\- Хрен ты что получишь, - Мин облизывает губу, - только не ты.   
\- И чем же, позволь полюбопытствовать, я тебе так не нравлюсь?  
\- Тем, что думаешь, что тебе все можно? Ждешь, что я разденусь по щелчку пальцев? – фыркает Мин презрительно.   
\- Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я начал втирать тебе какую-то хуйню о том, что запал на тебя? С того самого момента, как увидел тебя в шортиках в кафе, влюбился в твой нежный образ?  
\- Что за бред… Но, милый, - Ифань удивленно расширяет глаза, потому что Мин изгибается, как кошка… как кошечка, и череда остреньких позвонков прорисовывается вдоль футболки, соблазнительно выныривая из ворота, - я сразу понял, что у тебя на меня стоит – а поэтому нихуя ты не получишь.   
\- Какой ты злой… - мурлыкает Ифань, снова завладевая чужими волосами и потихоньку сминая прядки в кулаке. Ему реально пофиг на суть этого разговора – он уже решил, что пересчитает хрящики на этой спинке – любым способом. – Ой, а смотри, тобой заинтересовались… вон тот кошелек с животом уже прикинул, как тебе будет без одежды.   
Мин переводит взгляд туда, куда указал Ифань, и тихонько вздыхает.   
\- Скажи, мммм… - Ифань облизывает губы, - тебе что, нравится дряблое тело, складки на животе и маленький засохший член под ним? Только представь, как ты будешь стоять перед ним на коленях, твои тонкие загорелые ручки расстегивают ремень, а эта жирная скотина довольно вздыхает… Скажи, а можно мне посмотреть? Я с ним договорюсь…   
\- Заткнись… - шипит Мин, волосы которого больно сжали.   
\- А что? Ты же шлюха… я не знал, что это тебя ранит, чувствительный мой… Подожди, а когда ты расстегнешь его брюки, он заставит тебя взять в рот… а потом проглотить…  
\- А ты бы не заставил? – выплевывает Мин, чуть поворачивая голову.  
Ифань наклоняется ниже, касаясь уха губами:  
\- Конечно бы заставил, вини во всем свой ротик… - и добавляет с усмешкой: - Но мой вкус тебе понравится.   
Мин тянет руку назад и сбрасывает пальцы Ифаня, вцепившиеся в волосы.   
\- Я заплачу двойную цену, китайская принцесса, - Ифань дует в основание шеи, на нежные чайные волосы.   
\- Корейская, - поправляет Мин сквозь сжатые губы.   
\- Думай, красавица, думай быстрее – он расплачивается, - Ифань мысленно уже сдергивает с Мина длинные шорты, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей победе.   
\- Тройной тариф, - произносит Мин, поворачивая голову.   
Ифань ловит дьявольский блеск в роскошных раскосых глазах.   
\- Я заставлю тебя отработать тройную цену, - обещает он. 

В номере Ифань нарочно толкает Мина дверью:  
\- Какой неуклюжий, - издевается, когда он стаскивает белые легкие кроссовки. – Ты с меня не упадешь?  
\- Пошел нахуй, - огрызается парень.   
\- Люблю горячих… - Ифань ловит его руку, больно сжимая.   
\- Я понял, что ты извращенец, - говорит Мин, проходя в комнату. – БДСМ и все такое?   
\- Только если совсем скучно, - Ифань садится на кровать, притягивая Мина за руку и опуская между своих широко раздвинутых ног. – Но тебя хочется выебать и без наручников.   
Мин неуютно возится, и это умиляет Ифаня: он ведет руками по его бокам, останавливаясь ладонью с широко раскрытыми пальцами на ребрах, слегка надавливая. Мин чертыхается и ударяет его по рукам.   
\- Как-то это непрофессионально, когда шлюхи боятся щекотки, - говорит Ифань, забираясь руками под футболку и поглаживая мягкий живот расслабленными пальцами. Шорох кожи о кожу доставляет ему удовольствие: - Ты такой нежненький.   
Ифаню нравится, что его роста достаточно, чтобы обнять Мина со всех сторон, продолжая рыться ладонями под футболкой на груди.   
\- Да, расслабься, - говорит он, когда Мин вынужденно откидывает голову на его плечо. Он не торопится снимать футболку, потому что ощущение, что он наконец-то добрался до запрещенного, поглаживая нежный животик, ему едва ли не драгоценнее того, что будет дальше. Его новая игрушка сидит между его ног и приглушенно вздыхает под его руками, несмотря на все свое желание показать незаинтересованность процессом. Именно это и заводило Ифаня всегда больше всего – неподчинение, сопротивление, своевольность.   
Ифаню нравится надавливать на мягкую кожу, тереть ее, сжимать руками, - делать все дразнящее медленно. Он прищипывает под футболкой сосок, жестоко выворачивая, и с губ Мина срывается очередной мат.   
\- Мне так нравится делать тебе больно… Ты такой хорошенький, маленький, нежный и при этом ругаешься так грязно…  
Ифань сдергивает футболку, выбрасывая ее на пол и снова обнимая тонкое тело в своих руках, прижимается щекой к плечу:   
\- А больше всего меня заводит, что ты пользованная шлюха.   
\- Сука… ты тащишься от этого, - выдыхает Мин, когда с него стягивают шорты вместе с бельем.   
\- Да, принцесса… пора отрабатывать свои деньги.   
Ифань опускает Мина на пол, расстегивая брюки.   
\- Я люблю глубоко.   
\- Мразь.   
Мин работает машинально, его давно не воротит от члена ни во рту, ни в заднице. Он просто берет чужое тело в рот, совершая нехитрые сосательные движения, не сбираясь портить себе горло всей длиной чужого достоинства, и тупо ждет, когда Ифань дозреет, чтобы успеть выплюнуть. Он даже думает, что у Ифаня, наверно, будет роскошное лицо, если он сейчас примется жевать его.   
Но он забывает, кто перед ним: Ифаню становится все лучше, и его голову тянут за волосы все сильнее, заставляя давиться кончиком члена. Он думает, что долго этого не вытерпит, когда его рот наполняется теплым и густым. Он не может ни проглотить, ни вдохнуть, и его, черт возьми, на секунду охватывает паника – но Ифань отпускает его и тянет на себя. Часть выливается, часть он проглатывает, а остатки попадают в рот Ифаня вместе с поцелуем.   
\- Я же говорил, что понравлюсь тебе, – издевается Ифань, вытирая губы, пока Мин жадно дышит.   
\- Ебаный придурок, - хрипит Мин наконец. – Откуда вас таких берут?  
\- Не знаю. Но таких, как я, больше нет – запомни, - Ифань касается испачканного подбородка Мина, стирая след. – Можно я буду звать тебя «моя шлюшечка»?  
\- Пошел нахуй.   
\- М-м-м… я думаю, сначала это сделаешь ты, - улыбку пошлее, чем у Ифаня, придумать сложно.  
Ифань тянет Мина к себе на колени, обнимает нежно:   
\- Давай, обними меня. Мне так приятно чувствовать твои ручки на своей спине.   
Ифань гладит по бокам, восторгается складочке кожи, образовавшейся на сгибе бедра, такой женственной, такой трогательной. Но его больше интересует то, что ниже. Растирать нежные ягодицы руками, сминать округлости, чувствовать половинки в своих ладонях и заходящееся дыхание Мина у себя на плече. Он гладит ладонью между, и его мутит от желания наоставлять на девственно белой коже красных следов щипками.   
Ифань вытаскивает смазку из-под кровати, а Мин шипит язвительно:  
\- Все нужное под рукой, да? – сдвигаясь чуть дальше, чтобы Ифаню было удобнее.   
\- М-м-м… - снова тянет Ифань, наслаждаясь ощущениями. – Входит так мягко, так легко… Кто-то недавно имел тебя, да?  
\- Да, - звучит глухо, потонув в плече, когда Мин крепче обнимает его руками, обвитыми вокруг груди.   
Палец внутри не двигается, и Мин ведет бедрами назад, чувствуя приятное, замедленное смазкой скольжение. Ифань играет с ним, медленно и любопытно то погружается внутрь, то достает палец обратно.   
\- И моя шлюшечка стонала? Так же нетерпеливо двигала бедрами, приглашая в себя горячий член? – Ифаню кружит голову от легкости, с которой его палец входит внутрь, почти без сопротивления, как в подтаявшее желе.   
\- Да… - хрипит Мин, напрягая спину, чтобы не начать снова насаживаться на Ифаня.   
\- Скажи, - развратным шепотом продолжает Ифань в чужое ухо, - сколько народа уже трахали эту нежную попку? Пробовали членом и пальцами эти восхитительные стеночки? Растягивали такую невинную гостеприимную дырочку?..  
Ифань наслаждается горячей чавкающей от смазки глубиной, поглаживая ее пальцами, потому что он сказал правду: колечко мышц растягивается волшебно легко, как резинка презерватива, а стенки поддаются малейшему давлению, изгибу пальцев, как нежная резина, но обволакивают плотно, желанно, с готовностью. То, что он чувствует пальцами, убеждает его в том, что он недооценил Мина: того трахали действительно немало, уж он-то знает.   
\- Много, - отвечает Мин, сжимая мышцы, и с губ Ифаня срывается легкий вздох.   
\- Моя шлюшечка… - с наслаждением тянет Ифань, переходя на круговые движения пальцами. – Мне так нравится думать, что до меня эту попку трахала уйма народа, я как будто чувствую, как все они растягивают твой нежный вход, дарят тебе удовольствие, которое только такая опытная шлюха, как ты, можешь оценить…  
\- Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, - задыхается Мин, сильнее цепляясь пальцами за ребра Ифаня.   
\- Я говорю серьезно, - продолжает Ифань, - меня заводит то, что ты шлюха, и только деньги решают, кому ты позволишь играть с твоей задницей… Знаешь, я бы хотел посмотреть, как кто-то другой будет трахать твое нежное тело, а ты будешь просить еще, не за деньги, а просто так, потому что тебе нравится.  
\- Мне больно… - Мин пытается приподняться, держась за плечо Ифаня, отстраниться от его пальцев, слабо выдыхая, потому что четыре – это уже перебор даже для него: - пожалуйста…  
\- Прости, я не могу, - дыхание у Ифаня тоже тяжелое, и он ни мало не сочувствуя возвращает скулящего Мина обратно: - я чувствую в этой чудесной попке всех твоих клиентов, и мне ужасно тесно.   
Мин продолжает полуудушенно отбиваться, сползая с ифаневых коленей, но тот и сам уже решает, что пора заканчивать. Ифань приподнимает легонькое тельце на своих коленях, и Мин, прикрыв глаза, пытается привыкнуть к длине.   
\- Моя шлюшечка, - снова поет любимый припев Ифань, встряхивая постанывающее тело на коленях. – Такой тоненький, такой совершенный.   
Он держит Мина за бока, чувствуя, как кожа под руками нагревается и почти плавится под его пальцами. С виска Мина стекает капелька, и он с удивлением чувствует такую же, спустившуюся к собственным губам. Им жарко друг от друга, и их спины покрываются испариной.  
\- Скажи, Мин, удовольствие, за которое тебе платят, чем-то отличается? – спрашивает Ифань, размеренно двигаясь. – Что ты чувствуешь, когда трахаешься бесплатно?   
\- Член… в заднице, - стонет Мин. – Любишь или нет, без разницы. Только член в заднице. Если бы ты был шлюхой, ты бы понял.   
\- Ты мне нравишься, - выдыхает Ифань, в чужое плечо. – Ты принадлежишь всем и только себе.   
\- Мне нравится, когда меня трахают, но я не люблю, когда лезут в душу, так что заткнись, - отвечает Мин.   
\- Моя шлюшечка-а-а-а… - у Ифаня хриплый и довольный голос, когда он кончает.   
Мин сползает с его коленей и нагибается, пошатываясь, за одеждой.   
\- Я тебя не отпускал, - хитрым голосом сообщает Ифань, становясь за его спиной.   
\- Ты мне даже мозг умудрился трахнуть, чего тебе еще надо?- Мин отталкивает обнявшую его руку. Ифань снова наклоняется к своим подкроватным запасам и достает свежую упаковку.   
\- Помоги мне, - говорит он, становясь позади Мина, - почувствовать себя шлюхой.   
Ифань раскатывает презерватив не по своему члену, а потом гладит его, обняв со спины.   
\- Хочу узнать, как это, когда тебя имеют…  
Ифань роняет их обоих на кровать, и когда Мин поднимается, говорит:  
\- В какой позе они тебя трахают? Как мне встать?  
Мин жестко улыбается:   
\- На колени. Никому не интересно твое лицо.   
\- Так? – спрашивает Ифань, встав на четвереньки.   
\- Ниже, - Мин бьет под колени и прогибает спину, так что поза становится полностью подчиненной. – Тебе везет, если они не забывают себя смазать.   
Ифань чувствует прикосновение резинового кончика к своей коже и напрягается, когда тело неохотно подчиняется давлению.   
\- Ты не хочешь, - продолжает Мин, постепенно входя, - но хрен ты куда денешься, когда задница кверху.   
Ифаню плохеет от боли, но он только улыбается, вспоминая, как ему хотелось почувствовать это – унижение.   
\- И нет, - говорит Мин сверху, - это не самое унизительное, как ты думаешь. Ты смешиваешься с дерьмом, когда тебе начинает это нравиться.   
Мин двигается, кожа шлепает о кожу, и по телу Ифаня снова расползается жар. Только не такой, как раньше – этот контролирует тот, кто сверху, и он наслаждается состоянием подчинения, когда Мин небрежно гладит его, растирая смазку по члену.   
\- Тебя трахают, вбиваются в тебя, имеют по самые уши все внутри, - Мин наглядно сопровождает слова действиями, и изо рта замученного Ифаня на подушку падает капелька слюней, - а тебе, блядь, это нравится… может потому что ты и правда шлюха?  
Мин выходит и презрительно стаскивает с себя использованный презерватив, швыряя на пол:   
\- Понравилось?   
Ифань валяется на кровати с закрытыми глазами:   
\- Только потому что это был ты.   
Мин снова принимается собирать вещи.   
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Ифань.   
Мин смотрит на него удивленно.   
\- Блядь, давай без этого, а? – говорит Ифань. – Просто иди сюда.  
Мин подходит молча, и Ифань заставляет его лечь сверху.   
\- Поцелуй.   
Мин закрывает глаза.   
Ифань целует, слабо касаясь губами. Когда раскосые глаза Мина так близко, ему кажется, что он смотрит в глубокое небо. Его затягивает в космос, как в вакуум, стирает с земли, и все, во что он верил, превращается в темноту, оцепившую чужой зрачок. Они большие, как жуки, они инопланетные, и он таких никогда не видел. Ифань сжимает руки на талии своей шлюхи и переворачивается, меняя их тела местами.   
Входить в тело Мина вместе с поцелуями тоже приятно, но он не чувствует того извращенского наслаждения от того, что он заставляет, а ему подчиняются, за которым всегда гнался. Ифань думает, что на том свете ему обеспечен горячий прием и горячий костер - потому что больше всего он любит потихоньку переламывать опоры внутри тех, кто ему сопротивляется, чувствуя себя так, будто он учит попавших к нему в ловушку, что жизнь – это боль, жизнь – это разочарование. Учит всему тому, что так хорошо знает сам.   
Тело под ним такое несложное и просто содрогается от удовольствия, когда он двигается сильнее. Ифаню становится скучно. Что интересного в простой нежности?   
Но Мин криво улыбается через подступающее удовольствие и говорит:   
\- Еще не встречал долбоебов, которые так рассыпались бы от нежности к шлюхе. В мою дырку засовывали много разных штук, о-о-о-о… - Мин чувствует, что попал, потому что Ифань перестает нежничать, входя в него так изумительно глубоко, что он теряет голос, - но никто еще не обращался с ней, всовывая свой член, будто она стеклянная.   
Мин выгибается дугой и пытается немного соскользнуть, потому что, черт возьми, эта херня в Ифане, которая переключает его в режим зверюги, работает слишком хорошо.   
\- Моя шлюшечка, ты слишком хорошего о себе мнения, - выдает Ифань, с удовольствием глядя на то, как часть его тела легко погружается в чужое с влажным чмоком апельсиновой смазки.   
\- Сука, - у Мина больше нет сил.   
Ифань падает рядом.   
Мин смотрит на него сбоку – эта сволочь реально прекрасна. Таких красивых он, пожалуй, еще не видел.   
\- А ты любишь, когда тебя дразнят, да? – говорит Мин, убирая прилипшую ко лбу челку с лица Ифаня.   
Этот жест выглядит до жути по-домашнему, и Ифань фыркает, дотягиваясь до пачки с сигаретами через тело Мина. Он закуривает и ставит пепельницу на чужой живот.   
Разговаривать ему лень, поэтому он только разглядывает Мина, пока сигарета шипит на затяжках. Затраханный он еще красивее, и все ифаневское тело, кажется, помнит, как восхитительно вкусно было иметь эту потертую бабочку. Ифань сбрасывает пепел, наклоняясь над Мином, изучающим его в ответ. Ифань думает, что этот вызывающий огонек в его глазах, заставляющий хотеть его ненасытно и до потери сознания, возможно и есть то, что делает из него настоящую шлюху. Маленькое голодное пламя, в котором горит одновременно и величественная недоступность, и желание развести ноги пошире.   
\- Пошли, - Ифань дергает его за руку, подталкивая к балкону.   
Закат сливается за горячий горизонт, обливая небо алеющим пекущим воздухом. Мин стоит у балконной решетки и смотрит на солнце, абсолютно голый и наплевавший, что их видно с улицы. По его спине катится маленькая капелька пота, добегает до поясницы и сворачивает на аппетитную округлость почти девичьей задницы. Мин рядом с ним совсем маленький, и он каким-то взбунтовавшимся краем сознания думает, что они идеальны вместе. Ифань трясет головой и отгоняет идиотскую мысль. А потом наклоняется к Мину, тихо проговаривая на ухо:   
\- Можно?   
Ифань понимает, что Мин кивает автоматически, ничего не поняв. Но ему на это похуй. Он садится на колени на скользкий пол балкона и тушит сигарету о восхитительную нежную ягодицу Мина, вгоняя сигарету в кожу немного ниже поясницы.   
\- Блядь, ты что, совсем ебнулся? – Мин пытается повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на ожог, но Ифань удерживает его за талию, накрывая губами побелевший горячий участок. Он посасывает кожу, искренне надеясь, что Мину не больно – он хотел не этого.   
\- Теперь каждый, кто будет трахать твою милую попку, будет знать, что ее уже имел я, - произносит Ифань, прижимаясь лицом к желанной, нежной, холодной от пота коже.   
\- Каждый раз, когда уродливый член будет раздвигать ее, сочась желанием трахнуть мою шлюшечку поглубже, ты будешь помнить меня, - Ифань проводит языком между ягодиц, и Мин с тихим выдохом оседает на пол.   
Ифань заставляет его встать на четвереньки, и Мин четыхается, потому что ослабевшие руки разъезжаются на гладком полу. Ифань нагибает его до той же самой унизительной позы, в которую он сам его недавно ставил.   
Заходящее солнце пробегает алым светом по потным соединенным телам, и Ифань слишком сильно давит, чтобы Мин мог выдержать палящую жару, расплавленную в воздухе. Он лбом касается сложенных на полу ладоней, думая, что завтра не сможет встать, потому что к такой растяжке даже он не привык. Ифань бьет все рекорды, превращая вылазку на балкон в секс-марафон, пот капает с него на спину Мина большими тяжелыми каплями, и он целует его задницу в том месте, где под ожогом надувается пузырь.   
Когда Ифань опирается на стену и заставляет его лечь на себя, Мин чувствует, насколько влажная его кожа. Ифань рассеянно щурится на закат, алеющий, как лихорадка, и поднимает руку, испачканную в белом. Мин лениво языком слизывает с середины раскрытой ладони странную на вкус субстанцию, получая смешок Ифаня и поглаживание по животу:  
\- Моя шлюшечка…

Утром он одевается, пересчитывает вытащенные Ифанем из бумажника деньги и долгим и нахальным взглядом разглядывает валяющегося в простынях на кровати Ифаня.   
\- Понравилось? – спрашивает он.   
\- Очень, моя шлюшечка, - в голосе Ифаня такая же, как у него самого, насмешка.   
\- Я свободен сегодня вечером, - и уже у двери, развернувшись, добавляет: - Но цена для тебя теперь в пять раз выше.   
Сквозь закрывшуюся дверь он слышит приглушенное «Сука» и улыбается, спускаясь по лестнице.   
Tell that we can be we can be more than this: Чанель/Исин, R

«I’m teling you lies that’s the way that I try»  
Чанель замечает, как в руках дрожит сигарета. Ну черт с ней, он уже скатился. Тут темно, тут омут и его давно ждут. Чанель никогда не считал себя чем-то особенным, никогда в нем не было излишней гордости или самоуверенности: он до сих пор думает, что он, мягко говоря, туповат, его зря пустили в старшую школу – из-за этого он наделал много ошибок, доучившись на технаря. Недостаток этой самой уверенности в себе, постоянное напряжение в стремлении соответствовать тому, что написано на корках диплома, и вечное, неубиваемое, плещущееся в его крови желание фантазировать – доломали его. Он тяжело закрывает глаза и думает, что мог бы быть чем-то большим – художником, дизайнером, писателем, чтобы создавать миры, в которые падаешь, как в колодцы, теряешься в их загадочной красоте навечно. Но вместо этого все, что он может – быть благодарным своему другу и шефу IT-отдела, в котором работает – потому что Лухан вечно делает за него половину работы, объясняет, когда он теряется в колодцах и сигарета в пальцах дрожит. Чанель хорошо понимает, какой он жалкий, когда смотрит на два сгорающих заката выходных, а потом напяливает понедельничный галстук, запинаясь по дороге на работу, потому что ему невыносимо, ужасно, непередаваемо страшно снова пытаться что-то делать, бороться, чувствовать, что кожу на шее как теркой скребет, когда звенит телефон, на который надо ответить и решить какую-то ужасную проблему бедняги звонящего, такого же потерянного в лабиринте IT, как и он сам. Чанель терпит, сжав зубы, задушив себя галстуком – а потом снова два заката выходного, и он от нечего делать берет кисти и рисует свой мир с глазами-колодцами.   
«And the’s almost nothing left to save»  
И так по новой, месяц за месяцем. Пока Лухан не спрашивает:   
\- Ты в порядке?   
И Чанель кивает.   
Упорно читает мануал к дурацкой проге, как можно вежливее просит Лу помочь, а потом напивается – водкой, чтоб сразу и с концами, и сигарета в пальцах дрожит, колодцы забываются, как сон, который поутру мучительно не вспоминается, и он теряет себя в коде непонятного языка, где ему понятны только цвета системных функций и комментарии Лухана.   
«Just put me to another test I promise I’ll fail so you think you’ll prevail »  
Черт, он такой жалкий тупица. Такой большой - и его согнуло, как свежую ивовую ветку. Ему все кажется, что его жизнь похожа на альтернативную песенку какой-то малоизвестной группы, где на напоказ-бодрые гитары положен иронично грустный текст. Это его lifelong soundtack. Дорожки эквалайзера разбегаются цветными кубиками, когда в 18.00 двери офиса выпускают его обратно к его любимым колодцам, и он торопится, очень торопится домой, чтобы простаивать высоченной тощей тенью на балконе до звезд. А завтра Лухан, недостижимый и красивый, как бог, положит руку на его плечо и спросит стандартное:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
И Чанель кивнет. Потому что Лухан слишком хорош для такого тупицы, как он.  
«I’m telling you lies…»  
Чанель чувствует ногами дно. Гитары издеваются и играют все бодрее, а он улыбается все шире. В коридорчике копятся листы большого формата, на которых колодцы, которые не хотят забрать его к себе навсегда, а на мониторе очередной скрин с кодом, в котором ошибка. Чанель думает, что ее искать бесполезно, проще переписать программу заново, проще стереть его и создать нового Чанеля, которого не раздирали бы противоречия. Снова водка и в глазах жжется, гитары играют в его долбанном тупом сердце, смеются, и эхо бездонного колодца оставляет прощальный поцелуй на его щеке первыми лучами понедельничного рассвета.   
Когда Лухан в очередной раз задает свой вопрос, Чанель только отрицательно мотает головой, падая на стол на скрещенные руки: 18.05, а ему даже бежать отсюда не хочется. Добрый, золотой Лухан гладит его по волосам и говорит:   
\- Ты уже не ребенок, Чанель…  
Или Лухан не добрый?  
На самом деле Лухан говорит еще что-то про врача, про «обязательно», даже оставляет визитку на его столе… но глупая картонка быстро теряется в распечатках программного кода с ошибкой.   
Гитары в Чанеле превращают очередной плюс в минус, и он идет… да, за водкой. Потому что он жалкий тупица, и ошибку в коде не исправить, а только стереть, и колодцы никогда не примут предателя. В его голове все прыгает бодрым припевом  
«Coz you’d never allow to be hones no more»  
и пальцы дрожат мелкой, неостановимой дрожью.   
Чанель заврался самому себе, куда ни ступи теперь – везде вязкое вранье, и он посыпает его пеплом, отрывая язычок свежей пачки. «Просто перестань врать» - думает он, рассеянно глядя на сцену. «Тогда перестань быть… таким» - ласкают гитары. Чанель закрывает глаза, и трек с громким щелчком в голове сменяется электроникой.   
Чанель в тот вечер пропускает момент, когда парень на сцене отделяется от темноты. Он видит только его серебрящуюся тунику и четкие, агрессивные движения  
«Nothing is that real, you’re such a fake»  
но следующей же ночью исправляет свою оплошность: он думает, что танцующий парень – тот, кого он всегда пытался, но не мог нарисовать – он возникает из черной пустоты в углу сцены с первым битом, ломает руки в чем-то более запутанном, чем брейк, его тело совершенно, и движения напоминают четкую механику машины, когда он упаковывается в электронное  
«Where is your thinking? Are you awake?»  
Чанель заболевает им, как своей ожившей фантазией, впущенной шприцом в кровь, и таскается в этот бар, садясь каждый вечер ближе к сцене: потому что больше, чем танец, состоящий из сотен маленьких ломаных движений, больше чем блеск туники в блестках на каждом резком, идеально подогнанном под бит движении, больше чем тающие от агрессивных шагов следы в пятнах света на сцене, его привлекают глаза: черные, как шахты колодцев, сосредоточенные, словно связанные с чем-то нематериальным по ту сторону этого мира – и именно это помогает ему танцевать так. Это хуже, чем водка, и за пять дней Чанель переползает от самого дальнего столика, того, что в тени, к самой сцене: он тупица, и это мерцающий электронный огонек для его бабочки внутри. Он вплавляется в резкие волны чужого тела, в странный текст, и Лухан, программный код и недоступные порталы-колодцы темнеют под властью новой дозы электронной наркоты, которой так много у этого человека, появляющегося из темноты каждый вечер, чтобы сломать законы притяжения и представления об анатомии тела.   
Сегодня Чанель ждет напряженнее, чем обычно, стряхивая пепел нервными щелчками по фильтру.   
Потому что где-то в этом тумане и прокалывающих темноту лучах освещения танцпола есть надпись: «Чжан Исин» с датами, между которыми семь дней.   
И сегодня последняя.   
Чанель думает, что это короткое лето его электронной бабочки. Сегодня она сложит крылья, когда парень на сцене в последний раз скроется в темноте, и механизм жизнеобеспечения в маленьком тельце отключится. Шахты колодцев закроются металлическими шлюзами – у Чанеля больше ничего не будет.   
Чанель выдыхает, когда парень появляется, как обычно делая первую сложную волну из ломаных движений руками. И продолжает не дышать, пока запрятанные в темноте динамики мембранами выдыхают опасное:  
«You're just pretending this is your fate»  
и парень ломается под всеми возможными углами, как под ударами, чтобы потом снова распрямиться под давлением пружинистой ярости в нем. Чанель медленно впадает в электрическую кому, он чувствует импульсы, щелкающие разрядами по спинному мозгу. Темнота вытягивается нитями, вшивая в него упругую сталь вместо вен, по которым побежал металл – медленно, но верно от шеи к запястью, минуя сердце. Он сам окружил себя пустотой, вакуумом открытого космоса, в который выталкивают тела мертвых астронавтов, - и теперь он мстит ему, издевается, завораживает черными глазами слишком совершенного, чтобы быть человеком, танцора: на, земли под твоими ногами больше нет. Давай, падай. В космосе некуда упасть. Даже мертвые астронавты это знают.  
Чанель пытается уцепиться за обрывок сознания, мелькнувший где-то в нем укоризненным золотым Луханем из прошлого, но ничего не выходит:  
«Take your defenses put them away»  
парень на сцене создан космическими богами из расплавленного металла, он что-то знает о колодцах-шахтах, а они никогда не возьмут его к себе, он проверял. Ночь черна, и Чанель думает, что никто не заметит, если он растворится в ней вместе с последней сигаретой из пачки.   
Парень исчезает в темноте - в последний раз - и Чанель пересчитывает оставшиеся сигареты. Насчитывается аж 10 штук, и он думает, что этого хватит до рассвета. Он решает еще немного подождать здесь, чтобы не вымокнуть в ночном августовском воздухе. Еще не хватало пропитаться этим жалостливым. Он с остервенением трет лоб, и с изумлением смотрит на свои пальцы, на которых осталась скатавшаяся кожа. Он брезгливо стряхивает шкуру его облазящего прошлого – немного поздно для перерождения.   
Чанель знает, что это нервы, и первая из десяти облетает на стол хлопьями. Ему страшно, но если спросить, что страшнее – шагнуть с высоты в космос и вынудить шахты открыться и принять его хотя бы так или бояться золотого и понимающего, но недоброго Лухана, он укажет на Лухана и сотрет его лицо из своей памяти. Всего один бит из восьми – и вместо золотого с голубым Луханя выеденная осветлителем короткая челка и глубокие черные того, кого зовут Исином. 

Исину некогда рассматривать, но каждый вечер он чувствует чей-то взгляд. Напряженный, с нотками обожания и какой-то помешанности. Почти маньяк, но неопасный – это все он просто знает. Наверно потому, что его бабка была колдуньей.   
Исин пропускает электронную диаграмму через себя и продолжает двигаться, но этот взгляд мешает сосредоточиться. Он много раз спрашивает, чего ему от него надо: он не чувствует, что его раздевают взглядом, это определенно не зависть, не желание навредить… но что тогда?   
Спускаясь со сцены, Исин бросает короткий взгляд в зал. Никого.   
Через пару дней это начинает побешивать Исина – он привык выкладываться на сцене до конца, а эта помеха врезается в его частоту, резонирует с чем-то внутри него самого. С чем-то нерешенным, незакрытым, как вопрос.   
Исин надевает солнечные очки – он даже знает, с чем.   
Просто. В его жизни все банально несложно: просто раньше был маленький мальчик, которого звали так же, как его. Он жил со старой бабкой в глухой деревне на краю леса, мог долго смотреть на солнце и по ночам слышал голоса так же отчетливо, как шорох ветра. Этот странный мальчик простаивал у кромки света, обрисованной тенью деревьев, и смотрел на закат все два или три, сколько там, он не помнит, часа, пока верхний край солнца не исчезал за горизонтом: чтобы услышать слова отчетливее. Когда солнце проваливалось на ту сторону сознания, он начинал понимать все: как и почему растет трава, кто прячется в кустах на другом краю леса… как-то он додумался даже до того, зачем люди заводят детей. А потом подумал о себе, стоящем на границе света и темноты, у которого одна только старая бабка-колдунья, и решил, что это все не то.  
Бабка пела ему странные старые песни. Он не любил ее. Она повязывала ему на руки браслеты из красных нитей с вплетенными в них высохшими стеблями – они пахли опасно, ненормально, а он просто хотел почувствовать запах отца и матери – и говорила что-то про то, что на этом свете есть человек, связанный с ним красной нитью, которая не рвется.   
«Тебе лучше сразу узнать его, - говорила она, а Исин пытался выдернуть руку, - иначе нить натянется слишком сильно… Но, милый, запомни: твоя нить никогда не порвется, всегда будет тянуть…»  
Исин просто тогда не знал такого слова – «сходить с ума», но это было бы как раз оно: палящее солнце не слепило его глаза, потому что они были слишком черными, а голоса он стал слышать даже днем. Тонкое биение, пульсация смысла без слов.   
От бабки его забрала тетка, и он забыл. Стер внутри себя тот код, который еще не выполнился. Он повзрослел, стал носить солнечные очки и танцевать, как бог – ему это говорили часто.   
Исин трет переносицу и снимает серебристую тунику, складывая ее в сумку. Еще два дня – и он вернется в Китай.   
Исин в танцзале, и много стеклянных Исинов смотрят на него ядовитыми черными глазами из зеркал. Он начинает двигаться, и вся эта армия копий следует за ним совершенством бесчисленных, бесконечный, слишком быстрых для нормального человека движений из ломаных углов… А в этом есть подвох, Исин знает. Потому что он никогда не учит движения – это невозможно, запомнить настолько сложную комбинацию, по крайней мере повторить ее на таком уровне, как он. Он тренируется часами не для этого. Зеркальные копии двигаются вместе с ним только с одной целью – вживить в себя ту энергию, что бьется опадающими квадратами эквалайзера. Он не знает, что это за дерьмо такое, вечно отдающее запахом травы у кромки леса в глуши, когда край солнца прыгает в темноту, он не связывается с этим больше, чем ему нужно для танцев. И они у него совершенны.   
Но так было не всегда. Когда-то Исин очень болезненно реагировал на разные штуки, чувствовал слишком много лишнего, что мешало сосредотачиваться, путало чистые диаграммы танца. И он стал прятаться, натягивая капюшон толстовки пониже, притворялся дорком, который вечно спит и слишком странный, чтобы заводить друзей. Он даже бросил курить. Купил себе бейсбольный мяч. Он выбивает девять из десяти. И когда-нибудь он улучшит результат. Потому что он очень упертый, он будет ползти в гору, даже если придется цепляться зубами – острыми белыми зубами за землю. Его бабка говорила, что ее внук волчонок.   
Поэтому Исина так бесит настойчивый взгляд из зала. Он не может на него не реагировать, не может загнать под свои зубы, чтобы обойти. Его жизнь сосредоточена и правильна, в ней нет ничего лишнего, ни болезненных детских воспоминаний, ни никчемной жалостливости: когда его китайский друг в философском порыве интресуется у него, почему люди заводят детей, он говорит:  
\- Неудачно потрахались?   
\- Да ну тебя, Исин… У меня такое ощущение, что наступи в Китае голод, ты не моргнув меня сожрешь. Волчара в самом деле.   
\- Нет… Нет, сначала я съем того жирдяя, - говорит Исин, ковыряя в зубочисткой в белых зубах.   
К черту все это, завтра он уезжает в Китай.   
Зеркальная армия недовольно хмурится, сбившись на самой легкой связке, и Исин переключает трек на начало, доводя свое совершенство до идеальной формы, до которой никому, кроме него, не дотянуться. Исин вдруг понимает, что фишка этого трека в сложной раскадровке: как в детективе, какой-то из кадров содержит деталь, которая будет ключевой – и он не должен ее упустить. 

Чанеля сжирает электронный голод изнутри. Тени каких-то голосов, пропущенных через вокодер, зовут его, нагло искажая звуки, зовут под бетонную опору моста. И последняя, маленькая надежда на чудо, смазанная блеском космических звезд с крыши его детства, быстро тает. Чанель открывает глаза: за барной стойкой сидит Исин, опустив глаза в телефон. Его лицо металлическое синее из-за подсветки экрана, и вокодерный вой в голове становится громче. Исин допивает что-то в своем стакане, берет сумку и выходит.   
Последняя надежда, смазанная блеском звезд, говорит, что есть какая-то деталь в короткой раскадровке с уходящим Исином. Чанель очень старается проснуться: на барной стойке остались солнечные очки. Чанель не думает, зачем Исину ночью эти очки – он просто забирает их и выходит. Это безумство – думать, что колодцы-шахты дали ему последний шанс, но на улице в загнанном в темноту свете фонарей он видит удаляющуюся фигуру Исина.   
\- Исин! – голос Чанеля должен быть достаточно громким, чтобы пробраться через электронный шум.   
Исин оборачивается с мягким:   
\- Да? – опыт научил его, что он должен быть любезным со всеми психами, которые его преследуют.  
\- Твое? – Чанель протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежат его солнечные очки, без которых он не умеет прятаться.   
Исин чертыхается про себя, оглядывая высокую фигуру перед собой. Красивые глаза, но потерянный взгляд. Именно тот взгляд, что жег ему спину семь дней здесь.   
\- Мое, спасибо, - говорит он, забирая с ладони Чанеля то, что стало его частью.   
Но парень не уходит, продолжая смотреть на него тем же взглядом: ни просьбы, ни желания. Возможно, это ожидание…  
Исин, ну же, Исин, проваливай в свой чертов Китай, оставь его здесь – и это будет десять из десяти, как ты всегда хотел. Но его бабка была колдуньей…  
\- Что-то еще? – спрашивает Исин, заглядывая снизу вверх в странные глаза с отражением неизбежности.   
\- Да, - говорит Чанель. – Ты… очень хорошо танцуешь…  
Бла-бла-бла. Неужели Исин ошибся?   
\- Нет, не то, - говорит Исин, наплевав на смысл слов. Если это ты, то ты поймешь. У тебя пять секунд, чтобы сказать самое важное.   
И глаза Исина расширяются, когда парень перед ним говорит:   
\- Я не знаю, что ты и как это связано со мной… Но у меня восемь сигарет, чтобы не прыгнуть с моста.   
Исин прикрывает глаза, потому что волчья кровь воет на свет фонарей. Он просто знает. Он всегда все знал. Его бабка…  
«Take your defenses, put them away»  
Исин тащит Чанеля вперед, к следующему светлому пятну на темной улице. Не знает, куда, но это пока неважно.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – Исину нравится ощущение чужого пальто под пальцами. Прикосновения к этому человеку не ощущаются шумом по его частотам. Прикосновения к этому человеку возвращают выпавшие кубики эквалайзера на место.   
\- Чанель, - его голос хриплый, а дыхание с запахом тлеющих сигарет. – Куда мы идем?   
\- А куда ты хочешь? – спрашивает Исин. – Это же ты меня нашел. Веди.   
Чанель поворачивает голову и обнимает себя за плечи. А потом берет Исина за руку, сворачивая вправо. Исин угадывает, что они где-то рядом с набережной. Но Чанель поднимается выше, к мосту. Свет от фонарей пульсирует в глазах, и тяжелые бетонные опоры со скрипом трутся о перила. На этой заасфальтированной махине их только двое, и руки Чанеля дрожат, когда он ступает по пешеходной дорожке все дальше, нервно хмурится, когда железо скрипит.   
Когда они доходят до середины, Чанель останавливается, перегибается через перила, зачерпывает взглядом ярусы темноты, что под ним:   
\- Здесь глубже всего.   
Река внизу течет медленно и беззвучно. Но ее присутствие ощущается нервом в спинном мозге.   
\- Зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Исин, стоя позади высокого Чанеля. Он не хочет смотреть в воду. Видел.   
\- Просто больше не могу, - спокойно говорит Чанель. – Все. Предел. Я всегда был ненормальным…  
\- Звучит так, будто ты жалуешься… - замечает Исин.   
\- Нет, - голос Чанеля становится еще тверже. – Я ничего не прошу. Просто хочу знать одну вещь…  
\- Какую?   
\- Они существуют?   
\- Кто?   
\- То, о чем я думаю. Связи между вещами. Смысл в чем-то большем, чем видно глазами.   
Чанель смотрит в небо.   
\- Прости, я сказал, что я ненормальный… Я больше не прошу ничего, можешь уходить, - добавляет он.   
\- Чанель…  
Исин разворачивает парня лицом к себе.   
\- Чанель, посмотри на меня…   
Исину всегда казалось слишком странно видеть отражение блеска звезд в чужих глазах. Это хуже, чем видеть кого-то обнаженным.   
\- Чанель, ты нормальный, - Исин держится руками за чужие предплечья и слегка встряхивает. – Я это точно знаю…  
След звездного блеска в чужих глазах не становится теплее, и Исин понимает, что Чанель ему не верит. Исин делает шаг вперед, почти касаясь губами чужого плеча:  
\- Да, они существуют…  
В глазах Чанеля меняется частота.   
\- Я их слышу, - говорит Исин. – Слышал всегда. Я думал, что оно мне не надо, что только мучает бесполезно…  
Прикосновение Исина становится почти объятием.   
\- Я могу помочь тебе, я почти уверен… - тихо говорит он. – Хочешь попробовать?   
\- Да, - говорит Чанель, касаясь его руки. Исин почему-то думает, что голос у Чанеля не хриплый, просто всегда такой низкий.   
Исин разворачивает Чанеля обратно лицом к воде, его руки сползают с пояса в карман пальто. Исин вынимает все, что там есть: мелочь, пачку сигарет, зажигалку и телефон. Исин вытягивает руки вперед и раскрывает ладонь – мелочь и пачка падают под мост, их уносит ветром в темноту, и едва слышный лязг монетки о бетонную опору слабо колыхается в темноте.   
Чанель смотрит на него удивленно, но ничего не говорит, даже когда Исин вопросительно смотрит на него, прежде чем раскрыть вторую ладонь, в которой телефон и зажигалка. Исин расценивает это как согласие и скармливает темноте тяжелый корпус телефона и металлическую зажигалку.   
\- Теперь руки, - говорит Исин.   
Чанель послушно протягивает ему обе руки, и Исин отцепляет с запястья левой часы. Они ему особенно не нравятся, и он выкидывает их подальше. Исин задумчиво смотрит на раскрытые ладони Чанеля.   
\- Кольцо… кольцо тоже снимай.   
Чанель стаскивает с безымянного пальца серебряное колечко и отправляет его под мост, в темноту.   
Исин берет обе его теперь чистые руки за запястья и осматривает.   
\- Хорошо. Подожди.   
Исин расстегивает куртку на груди и достает подвеску на шнурке. Кулончик летит в воду вслед за остальными вещами Чанеля, а из толстой бечевки Исин принимается плести то, что не забыли руки даже через столько лет. Он заканчивает странный узор и затягивает петлю, оставляя на запястье Чанеля браслет такой же, какие плела бабка.   
Чанель не понимает, что все это значит, и значит ли вообще. Только от браслета его рука теплеет, и поцарапанный вокодером хор голосов в голове утихает, оставляя центральный, главный голос – Исина:   
\- Не снимай его, - Исин улыбается, и Чанель, смотря в его глаза, вдруг понимает, что колодцы, о которых он мечтал, гораздо ближе. Они на этой планете.   
Чанель кивает, поглаживая браслет – то, что дал ему Исин, он не снимет никогда.   
\- Кто ты? – спрашивает Чанель. – Что все это значит?   
-Не знаю ни первого, ни второго, - говорит Исин. – Но моя бабка была колдуньей.   
\- У тебя странные глаза, - Чанель дотрагивается до нижнего века, чувствуя взмах ресниц на подушечке пальца. – Я думаю, они мне снились…  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Исин, прижимаясь к нему. – Тебе снилось все, что будет.   
\- Я не понимаю…   
\- И не надо, - Исин наклоняет его к себе и легко касается губ.   
Чанель чувствует в поцелуе эхо: целый мир зовет его отголосками падающих в воду звезд и шорохом травы в ночном поле. Он переступает за границы колодцев, о которых мечтал, раскрывая теплые и по-ночному мягкие губы Исина, плоскости колодцев переворачиваются, и он шагает внутрь другого мира, подернутого зыбкой качающейся пленкой, где возможно все…  
\- Исин, подожди, - Чанель отстраняется, и пленка рвется – он снова на огромном тяжелом мосту под светом дрожащих фонарей. – Ты же не знаешь, кто я… я не хороший человек, я давно запутался, у меня ничего нет. Ты не можешь…  
\- Я знаю, - Исин не отпускает его. – У тебя есть главное, что нужно мне.   
\- Что?   
\- Ты сам.   
Исин целует шею, и Чанель не хочет и не может сопротивляться этим маленьким поцелуям, обнимая маленького и тонкого Исина за плечи. Исину кажется, что в Чанеле больше, чем нежность: эта бережливость, с которой он целует - и прикосновения его губ похожи на легкий шепот, эта аккуратность, с которой он держит его за плечи – словно он стеклянная фигурка, собранная из воздуха. Пальцы Чанеля сухие и едва теплые, очерчивают изгибы его скул, и Исин наклоняет голову, позволяя целовать ниже. Губы Чанеля запутываются у него в волосах возле уха, и он слышит благодарность и обожание в низком хриплом голосе:   
\- Спасибо.   
Исин только улыбается, обнимая Чанеля за шею. Вряд ли его благодарность меньше.   
Пуговицы на пальто Чанеля раскрываются все разом под руками Исина, и он чувствует волну чужих пальцев, хлынувшую под рубашку. Чанель осторожно убирает руки, думая, что на этом все и закончится, но Исин будто не хочет замечать его напряжения, прижимается крепче, еще нежнее, обвивается вокруг него руками и целует в грудь. Чанель касается ладонями спины Исина под курткой, потому что просто не может удержаться. Под теплой кожей жесткие мышцы, и он вспоминает танец Исина, представляет, как напрягается эта спина, когда Исин танцует… или делает еще что-то, что требует той же концентрации. Чанель не хочет об этом думать, снова находя губы Исина... Но руки на чужой спине касаются изгиба ребер, гладят впадину позвоночника, и Чанель против воли представляет себе, какой красивой должна быть спина Исина во время секса, когда капельки пота скатываются по коже, обрываясь вниз. Исин не делает лучше и совсем не помогает избавиться от назойливо ласкающих воображение картинок, забираясь под рубашкой руками ему на грудь. Пленка перевернутого мира снова смыкается позади, и эхо потухших голосов становятся слишком громким…  
Исин дергает за ремень на его брюках, и тот предательски быстро размыкается.   
\- Исин, что ты делаешь, перестань, - Чанель пытается остановить руки, расстегивающие замок. – Тут полно камер.   
\- Так давай устроим горячую порнушку… - Чанель не понимает, как Исин, который разговаривал с ним до поцелуя, мог превратиться в это: шарящее рукой у него в штанах и не дающее дышать, перекрывая кислород языком. Но он снова вспоминает тот танец, его яростный напор, и перестает сопротивляться: он сам помогает Исину забраться на него. Исин ставит ноги на решетку перил, про себя посмеиваясь над тем, что он все-таки танцор и только поэтому может позволить себе такую сомнительную акробатику. Чанель больше не хочет отрываться от губ Исина, и делает все, не прекращая поцелуя и крепко прижимая тонкое тело к себе – потому что их поза, мягко говоря, не совсем удобная. Но ему нужно освободить руки, и он шепчет:  
\- Держись, - Исину, который вцепляется пальцами в его шею, приподнимаясь и позволяя сдернуть с себя одежду.   
\- Тебе будет больно, - с тихим сожалением говорит Чанель, поглаживая нежную кожу.   
\- Плевать. Я внук колдуньи или кто? – Исину удается перехватить руки и даже сцепить ноги на поясе Чанеля. Он очень надеется, что Чанель выдержит весь его вес, и они оба не грохнутся на асфальт.   
Исин явно перевозбудился, потому что по простой озвученной им причине лесом идет не только боль, но и камеры на мосту, смазка, презерватив, одинокая проехавшая машина и его сомнения по поводу того, тот ли Чанель, кем он его посчитал.   
Чанель сдвигает его вниз быстро и плавно, позволяя боли один раз полыхнуть в нем огнем вдоль позвоночника, сцеловывая судорожный вздох. Исин цепляется за эти губы, пытается растворить неприятное ощущение, забирая немножко теплоты у Чанеля. Но Чанель готов делиться, он готов отдать все, чтобы лицо Исина расслабилось. Он двигается медленно, пытаясь угадать, как Исину будет проще в их странной позе.   
\- Расслабься, все нормально, - произносит Исин, - просто двигайся.   
Чанель понимает, что не ошибся, когда Исин вцепляется в него, обнимая за шею и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, пропуская тихие стоны рядом с его ухом.   
\- Исин… - Чанеля штормит от нежности, и он гладит тонкую сильную спину вверх вниз вдоль позвоночника: в его руках маленькая совершенная машинка с живыми глазами-колодцами, которые на самом деле двери в тот мир, который мучил его во снах. – И-син…  
После всего, что Исин позволил, целовать его для Чанеля еще необходимее, и он снова скользит руками вдоль спины, пропуская ночной холод под куртку Исина и думая, что никогда не забудет то тепло, что чувствовал в нем.   
\- Чанель, - Исин придерживает его за руки. – Я не сказал тебе, что сегодня должен уехать обратно в Китай.   
Из глаз Чанеля выкатываются звезды, и они чернеют. Как он мог подумать, что все это, слишком волшебное, слишком то, чего он ждал, - продлится хоть сколько-нибудь дольше?   
\- Чанель? - Исин поднимает его голову за подбородок. – Тебя ведь здесь ничто не держит?   
Чанелю… слишком страшно поверить, но он отрицательно качает головой.   
\- Это хорошо, - Исин прикрывает глаза, - есть одно место, в которое я должен съездить – непременно с тобой, Цань-ле…

 

 

This is the first day of the rest of your life: Чонин/Лухан, NC-21

\- Ну что, ребята, завтра выходной? – Чонин почти касается губами большого микрофона и чувствует, как игривая интонация его голоса расползается по проводам, по воздуху, по всем возможным каналам связи и наполняет мембраны динамиков колебаниями. И это тоже греет его сердце: огромный город интегрирован сам в себя сетью интернет, вайфай-точками и полосками проводов до lan-разъемов, огромный город заполнен огнями, ночью и его хриплым голосом. Огромный город не-ждет его, но он все равно займет свое место в его частоте и найдет своих слушателей, обогнув АЧХ шумоподавителей. Потому что Чонину нравится то, чем он занимается, и он всегда считал, что ему есть, что сказать.   
\- Можно не спать всю ночь, ждать рассвета с сигаретой и дергать того, кто рядом, за трусы. Потому что, ребята, я не знаю вещи лучше, чем выходной завтра, ничего не надо делать и старые знакомые трусы, которые грязно ругаются, когда ты нашептываешь грязные предложения… А пока меня совсем не захлестнуло пошленькими картинками, послушаем-ка Above & Beyond, которые Can’t sleep вместе с нами.   
Чонин усмехается, включая трек. Он никогда, если называть вещи своими именами, не фильтровал базар. Он несет всю хрень, которая толпится в его голове вместе с вечно активированным плейлистом, и уже даже не ждет, когда его уволят за очередную попытку устроить эфирный стриптиз. Он уверен, что в его мыслях нет ничего ценного, они просты, как пальцы об асфальт, и только одного у него не отнимешь – искренность, вечно нарывающуюся на неприятности честность. Чонин – а в студии Кай – такой, какой он в зеркале: какие-то очень яркие, возможно вызывающие, но очень самодостаточные черты лица. Он может быть некрасивым, плоским, но всегда останется таким же большим, как пустое поле под луной, Чонином с огромным внутри. Черт его знает, он не может объяснить. Просто он – это все, и ему все здесь понятно. Как выходишь ночью с крыльца, и в лицо шарахает ночным ветром. И ты понимаешь, что принадлежишь вселенной над головой и этому городу, как бы одинок ты ни был.   
Это странная фигня – в девяти случаях из десяти такое поведение назовут show-off, его выпендривающимся придурком без вкуса и стиля, но он почему-то попал в другие десять процентов и даже завел себе, судя по отзывам, армию (малюсенькую) преданных поклонников.   
Трек отключается, и Чонину нужно что-то сказать…  
\- Я вот все думаю о трусах… Нет, серьезно, о старых коричневых трусах в сучужках. Большие вещи – они простые на самом деле. Эта любовь… она вот сначала в стихах, в цветах, дышишь ей на звезды, и они моргают, как любимые ресницы. Потом она давится стонами и использованное кое-что летит в мусорную корзину. Еще дальше вы ссоритесь, орете друг на друга, бьете подаренные друзьями тарелки для суши… Ну миритесь, если повезет. А в самом конце остаются коричневые трусы, которые тебе роднее, чем родинка на пятке. И кто его знает почему… трусы принимают тебя таким придурком, каким мама родила, и щипок за них значит гораздо больше, чем мусор из слов… Ну вы это ведь и без меня знаете, да? Поэтому ну их нафиг, эти лицемерные слова – позволим музыке находить правильные тексты вместе с Filo & Peri и их нежной All I ask, а вы пока щипайте, ну же, я разрешаю…  
Медленный трек уплывает по радиоволнам, по каналам связи, наполняет какую-то часть огромного города куском его мыслей, и Чонин ей-богу очень любит свою работу. Настолько, что даже решает пролистать чат и зачитать некоторые сообщения. Он скролит бесконечные приветы и пошленькие предложеньица познакомиться с симпатяжкой диджеем, пока не натыкается на одно сообщение. Трек доплывает до финальных нот.  
\- Я вот тут все про счастливых, тех, кто нашел свое единственное. А мне вот пришло сообщение: «Лухан, я знаю, ты часто слушаешь это радио. Я потерял телефон и, честно сказать, не хочу тебе звонить. Если ты беспокоишься, то я уехал. Насовсем. Не жди меня, пожалуйста, да ты и не будешь. Просто чтоб ты знал, у меня теперь все хорошо, и я хочу, чтобы так же хорошо было и у тебя». Подписано Чанелем… Кажется, кого-то оставили, а, неизвестный Лухан? Может быть ты и не слышишь, но мне почему-то хочется узнать, что же ты такого сделал, и был ли тебе дорог этот Чанель так же, как ты ему… Мне так любопытно, почему отношения часто разваливаются и не доходят до воспетой мной ментальной связи на уровне трусов. Мне почему-то всегда кажется, что во всем виноват маленький дерьмовый тараканчик, который живет внутри каждого из нас и заставляет оборонять свою самостоятельность, говорит мерзкие тараканьи гадости, гонит своего любимого и не хочет слушать, хотя большие вещи на самом деле просты: ему всего-то надо заткнуться и сказать правду – один раз в жизни самую важную вещь. И вещь эта – «я тебя люблю и никогда не оставлю». Так что мне немного грустно покидать этого брошенного Лухана одного в такой вечер, когда ночной воздух из окна облизывает мои мысли и в них слишком много наказуемого любопытства… Знаешь что, Лухан? Приходи в маленькое кафе, оно работает всю ночь, на углу торгового центра и кинотеатра. Я буду тебя ждать… На этом моя часть ночного эфира подходит к концу, отдохните завтра хорошенько, это же лето… Уставший и тем не менее любящий вас диджей Кай сдает смену: напоследок Timo Maas c годным треком, чтобы начать жизнь заново – First day. 

«It’s the first day – of the rest of your life» - выкатывается из динамика, и Лухан прибавляет звук.   
Вот оно значит как.   
Лухан знает, что у него на сердце 120 железных замков – чтобы хватило на каждый выходной день в году, когда его самурайские принципы дают слабину, и даже немного осталось в запасе – и сверху еще полоска пластыря, потому что ему все кажется, что слишком слабо. Лухан сам соорудил это чудо инженерной мысли и вполне доволен его функциональностью. Лухан… Да, Лухан, черт, почему слова этого мальчишки не идут из головы, точат, как острая точилка карандаш – словно издевается, с хрустом.   
Лухан садится на диван и открывает журнал с твердым намерением прочитать хотя бы одну статью.   
И еще Чанель этот… Нет, он не слепой, он хорошо видел, что Чанель просто не решался к нему подойти, хотя, судя по всему, очень хотел. И Лухан был ему за это благодарен – что избавил от неприятной необходимости отказывать, видеть расстроенное лицо и все такое. Что ж, уехал так уехал. Лухан сомневается, что Чанель достаточно взрослый, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в том, что сделал – но это не его забота. По его мнению, все вокруг только тем и занимаются, что находят себе на задницу проблемы. Лухана это бесит, как неизящно оформленный цикл в программе, и он старается не приближаться к тем придуркам, от которых пахнет неприятностями. Все простое просто. Не лезь – не придавит.   
Лухан заново перечитывает первый абзац и понимает, что ни слова не помнит. Ну и к черту, он слишком устал. Надо пройтись.   
И нет, он оказался у этого кафе случайно, оно просто близко к его дому. Лухан натягивает поглубже капюшон худи и бочком пролазит в дверь, стараясь не привлекать внимания, садится за столик. Внутри приглушенный свет, пахнет сигаретным дымом и играет что-то похожее на то, что обычно ставит Кай. Лухань осматривается по сторонам: у барной стойки рассыпается смехом какой-то блондинистый красавчик и явно строит глазки своему собеседнику. Блондинчик накрывает пальцами тоненькую ручку, держащую бокал с только что заказанным им коктейлем, и Лухан, усмехаясь про себя, советует им помнить о безопасном сексе. Вот сволочь… Сказал, что будет ждать.   
Лухан бредет обратно по пустым улицам, неоновые рекламы мигают ярче далеких звезд, и Лухан вешает еще один замочек: нефиг, просто нефиг позволять себе заходить во все кафешки, которые «просто близко к его дому». 

Чонин начинает эфир с ленцой – он тоже изрядно попользовался прелестями выходного… Хотя какой там, встал к обеду, натянул штаны, полуголый пожарил себе тостов… Сожрал один и завалился спать обратно. Вчера он был простым и понятным, а сегодня что-то не складывается, треки не сходятся, и мысли не то что путаются, их будто отродясь в его башке не было. Поэтому он натянул футболку в компанию штанам и поперся в студию – сидеть и смотреть на ведущего новостного блока, который хрен знает почему не бреется второй день. Чонин думает, что у него нет времени – он потратил выходной с пользой, зависая с семьей в праздничном городе, а у Чонина… разве что живот почесать под майкой – никого кроме него самого нет. Фиг его знает, как так получилось – он тот еще красавчик, и поклонники на нем как виноград на грозди, но ему скучно – просто так волочить в свою кровать всякий мусор, которого среди людей довольно. Вот, точно: заигрывая с мусором, скользя пальчиками по тонкой шейке, нафиг теряешь то, что ведет тебя. Чонину бы не хотелось размениваться… Хотя вот что это такое сейчас?   
\- Привет, ребята. Надеюсь, вы отдохнули хорошо и не взгрустнули вдруг, как я. А мне почему-то вечно немного тоскливо, когда праздничные огни вянут перед завтрашним днем. Поэтому сегодня только меланхолические треки – наслаждайтесь растворенной в воздухе грустью.   
Чонин перебирает треки OceanLab и прошаривает всю папку с uplifting trance, но это настроение не отпускает его, и он, мало думая, о чем говорит, произносит в широкий микрофон:  
\- А я вот все думаю об этом Лухане… Скучает ли он по своему Чанелю? Я думаю, что нет. От тех, кто скучает, не уходят. Уходят тогда, когда не получают, чего хочется. Человек эм… должен получать свою порцию любви в том виде, в котором он мечтает, а если ему не дают – только и остается что попрощаться. Я думаю ты, Лухан, совсем ничего не давал, поэтому он и сбежал. Не знаю, откуда и почему такие люди берутся – будто берегут себя для себя, копят что-то внутри под ста двадцатью запорами, да еще и пластырем их сверху, чтоб уж точно никто не добрался. Их бесполезно звать, уговаривать доверять – они просто никогда не переступают границ очерченного круга… В общем, не знаю, почему мой непослушный язык развязался, и я сейчас заткну его новым треком, но, Лухан, сегодня я снова буду ждать тебя там же. Приходи и забери с собой это дурацкое настроение.   
Чонин начинает думать, что хочет спрыгнуть с дрожащего столбика эквалайзера. Душная ночь завязывает узлом вокруг шеи шарф, сплетенный из частот убегающего минутами трека, и ему до жути хочется закурить. Ну просто потому что он не понимает себя. Доесть бы сейчас оставленный утром надкушенный тост…  
Лухань чертыхается про себя, укорачивает шагами квартиру, как в попу ужаленный. Что к нему привязался этот сопляк? Еще и обсуждать его будет прямо в эфире? Лухан снова отворачивает регулятор громкости, но уже в другую сторону, так что трансовый трек едва бьется под мебраной. А потом, дождавшись:  
\- С вами был Кай, доброй ночи, - отправляется во вчерашнее кафе.   
Вообще-то Лухан нормальный, спокойный парень, иногда даже как слон – он не раздражается, когда другие уже визжат от злости. Но, черт побери, какого хрена? Какого хрена кто-то имеет наглость обсуждать и осуждать его? Никого не было рядом, когда ему было плохо. Никто не помогал ему, когда его растирало между асфальтом и небом. Он перелез через все дерьмо из своего прошлого сам, сам вылечил себя – так почему, спрашивается, кто-то говорит, что он бездушная скотина? Где эта ебаная справедливость?   
Лухана догоняет безмерная злость на всех этих хорошистов-счастливчиков, которые видят жизнь под солнечным углом, а не тяжелой серой массой, как он… Иногда он думает, что у этих оптимистичных придурков просто меньше мозгов, чем у него… Цветы, блядь, на поверхности этой унылой планеты, чтобы радовать сердце… пока работают такие унылые дорки, как он.   
Лухана догоняет, как вожжой под хвост, поэтому он мало думая разворачивает вчерашнего блондинчика за плечо и бросает ему в лицо все накипевшие обвинения:  
\- Ты кем себя считаешь? Кто позволил тебе так говорить обо мне?   
Лухана раздражает, что блондинчик недоуменно поднимает брови и пытается оттолкнуть его:   
\- Ты откуда, придурок?   
Но Лухана злость гонит дальше:   
\- Откуда я? Да теперь весь город знаком со сволочью-Луханом! Твоими стараниями!   
\- Отвали от меня, идиот, я тебя не знаю, - парень брезгливо кривит губы.   
\- Эй, - раздается рядом, но Лухан не слышит.   
\- Меня просто бесят такие, как ты. Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь…  
\- Эй, - снова повторяют рядом, и чья-то рука касается плеча Лухана. – Кай – это я.   
И Лухан узнает голос.   
Он оборачивается и видит парня с настолько яркими чертами лица, что глаза слепит. Именно так и должен выглядеть самовлюбленный придурок-диджей.   
Чонин хлопает блондинчика, изучающего их презрительным взглядом, по плечу:   
\- Извини, друг, мой приятель перепутал, он совсем не хотел тебя обидеть. Можешь заказать что-нибудь, скажи записать на Чонина. Приятного вечера, - кладет руку на пояс Луханя, уводя подальше: - Я все слышал. Извини, что обидел. Я правда рад, что ты пришел.   
Лухан вырывает руку:   
\- Ну и хватит. Я придурок, сам виноват. Я пошел домой.   
\- Постой, - не унимается Чонин. – Можно я с тобой пройдусь?   
\- Зачем это?   
\- Ты мне нравишься.   
\- Что, вот так посмотрел две минуты – и уже нравишься? – нет, серьезно, Лухан не понимает.   
\- Я бы и дольше смотрел, если позволишь. Ты не просто красивый… - Лухан поднимает руку, чтобы остановить бред, но Чонин продолжает: - Ты кажешься сложным.   
\- Такой и есть, - отвечает Лухан.   
Плевал он на каевскую компанию. Хочет идти и молчать – пусть идет. Но Кай, или как там его, Чонин, все никак не заткнется:  
\- Ты обиделся?   
\- На что мне по-твоему обижаться?   
\- На то, что я сказал… Мне просто хотелось знать, что вас с тем Чанелем…  
\- Ничего, - обрывает Лухан. – Надоедал он мне. Ушел – его место освободилось для более полезных вещей.   
Чонина очень радует это «ничего», но коробит от «вещей».   
\- Для чего, например?   
\- Французский буду учить. Парле ву и все такое. Слушай, отвали, а?   
\- На тебя где сядешь, там и слезешь.   
\- Вот я и говорю – вали.   
\- Ты невозможный. С тобой вообще никак нельзя разговаривать, - кипятится Чонин. Он считал себя мастером ведения диалогов даже с самыми странными скотинами этого мира, но Лухан – хай профи. Уничтожает желание производить звуки в корне. – Ты сам-то от себя не устаешь?   
\- Твое какое дело? – шипит Лухан. – Просто отвали. Не лезь. Мне никто не нужен.   
Чонин бы и отвалил, раз так просят, и оставил бы Лухана как еще одно разочарование. Но что-то больно много «не», аж три подряд. Похоже на вранье, не?  
\- А ты побовал? Ну, вылезти из этой своей скорлупы? – Чонин меняет тактику. – Или нежное мясо не выживет без ракушки?   
\- Нежное мясо протухнет от твоей болтовни. Все, я пришел. Иди домой.   
Чонин смотрит вверх на окна многоэтажного ящика.  
\- Квартира какая?   
\- Никакая, - Лухан набирает код и почти успевает скрыться за входной дверью.   
\- Номер, - Чонин успел поймать чужое запястье. Теперь Лухан не вывернется, каким бы ужом ни был.   
\- Пусти, придурок! – злой Лухан тот еще красавчик.   
\- Номер, - Чонин не затем терпел этого злыдню, чтобы сдаваться.   
\- Пусти-и-и-и… - силенок в Лухане немало, но Чонин крепче.   
\- Не уйдешь, пока не скажешь.   
\- Блядь, - Лухану в голову почему-то не приходит соврать. – Двести сорок.   
\- Окей, - Чонин отпускает сразу же и разворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа. – Доброй ночи. 

Чонин не знает, зачем ему человек-улитка. Когда Лухан открывает дверь, успевшую прогнуться под его настойчивым стуком, Чонин думает, что, возможно, из-за мяса внутри: мясо одето в голубенькую футболочку, сонно щурится и вообще похоже на заспанное солнышко, которое при виде его, однако, перекрывается злой хмурой тучей.   
\- Фффффак… - Лухан пытается захлопнуть дверь, но Чонин успел сварить кофе с утра и даже сделать зарядку. С радужным:  
\- Доброе утро, радость моя, - он просачивается в квартиру. – Собирайся, гулять пойдем.   
Чонин наглый. Ну не то чтобы он всегда вел себя в чужой квартире как дома, но Лухан его вынуждает:   
\- Да, челюсть подбери, - он шутливо хлопает Лухана по подбородку. – И вали одеваться.   
\- А ты не охерел? – задает уместный вопрос Лухан.   
Чонин лишь пожимает плечами.   
\- Можно съесть чего-нибудь? – сгребая с кухонного стола пирожное и отпивая кофе из стоящей рядом кружки. – Сколько тебя можно ждать?   
\- Вали отсюда, - говорит Лухан, показывая на дверь.   
Чонин вздыхает, подходит к Лухану и принимается снимать с него футболку. Глаза Лухана превращаются в две воронки смерча.   
\- Ты что, совсем больной?   
\- Не хочешь - я тебя сам переодену.   
Лухан думает, что нарвался на психа. Но одеваться идет, желая Чонину подавиться украденным у него кофе.   
Но Чонин не давится. Он тащит мило по-субботнему одетого Лухана по городу. Лухан очень не мило хмурится, когда Чонин затаскивает его в парк и из купленной сладкой ваты приставляет ему бороду.   
\- Что, не нравится? – ржет Чонин. – Может тогда сюда? Почему они там не растут такие длинные? Ты там волосатый?   
До ушей покрасневший Лухан ударяет по чужой руке, примеряющей тучку из ваты у него между ног.  
\- Где таких придурков производят, скажи мне?   
\- Да брось… Ты можешь хоть на минуту расслабиться, Железная Принцесса? – Чонин кидает слипшуюся вату в мусорку.   
Он ни мало не смущаясь обнимает Лухана за плечи: он уже понял, что с этим придурком работает только так – взять и заставить. Если давить не слишком сильно (чтоб Лухан не лопнул от злости, как раздувшаяся рыба-еж), то можно заставить его хоть на колесе покататься.   
Лухан смотрт вниз и трогает стекло пальчиками.   
\- Почему ты такой? – спрашивает Чонин, разглядывая его. Лухан в сотне метров над землей, оторванный от граунда, который питает его самурайские принципы мне-никто-не-нужен, кажется потерявшимся ребенком, которого надо погладить между ушей, чтобы понял, что любят.   
\- Не знаю, - вздыхает Лухан, и след от его дыхания туманит стекло.   
Чонин весь день прыгает, как зайчик, заставляя Лухана выбрать пиццу, потом мороженое, потом кино. А еще позже, когда огни накрывают город, говорит, что у него эфир, и Лухан должен пойти с ним, потому что:  
\- Ну блин, это же интересно. Ты же никогда в студии не был.   
Лухан присаживается на диванчик и смотрит на Чонина, который становится немного серьезней. Хотя нет – Чонин он и есть Чонин. Просто теперь Кай – вьедливая бунтарская сущность та же.   
Чонин явно решил довести его, потому что, переключая треки и улыбаясь в микрофон, снова рассказывает всему городу о Лухане:  
\- А сегодня я познакомился с человеком-улиткой. Вы будете смеяться, но он не улыбается, даже если кривляешься, как шут. Он как рыцарь печального образа. Он постоянно говорит тебе о том, чего ты не должен делать. Он похож на алгоритм, в котором не предусмотрена слабость… Он совершенно невозможен, но, знаете, он мне нравится. И что по-вашему мне с ним сделать?  
Лухан смотрит на Чонина, и думает, что рядом с ним выглядит, как ребенок. Как ребенок, которого недолюбили.   
Пара треков, и в студии звонок.   
\- М… привет? – говорит Чонин.   
\- Привет, Кай. Я про этого твоего недотрогу…  
\- Ну?  
\- Когда у моей девушки ПМС, помогают поцелуи…  
\- Серье-е-е-зно?  
Лухан на диванчике краснеет, как рак.   
\- Ну да. Ты сам говорил про трусы, - смех, - я все еще помню. Если на нем те самые трусы – целуй, пока не размякнет.   
\- Знаешь, у нас с тобой какое-то сомнительное ассоциативное мышление… - задумчиво тянет Кай, разглядывая оттенки красного на Лухане с загадочным видом. – Но я попробую. Спасибо, друг.   
\- Удачи.   
Кай заканчивает эфир с какой-то хитрецой в глазах и снова ставит последней First Day.  
«I see you found my underground…»  
Лухан торопливо поднимается с диванчика:  
\- Поздно уже. Мне пора.   
\- Ага, - кивает Чонин. – Я провожу.   
Они снова проходят по улицам, дышащим ночью. У подъезда Лухан останавливается, говорит, потому что должен сказать:   
\- Спасибо за все, что показал, но…  
Чонина бесят эти «но», «не» и «нельзя». Они в Лухане с ненужной концентрацией.   
Один быстрый шаг, одно четкое движение – и голова Лухана уже запрокинута, а губы Чонина на его так крепко, что не скинуть, сколько ни царапай чужие запястья. Чонин знает, что у поцелуя есть глубина: если выдохнуть самого себя и погрузиться в нее с головой, - ни один не останется безответным. Вот и он сжимает чужие испуганные уши, присасывается намертво к луханевским губам, будто кислород на планете стремительно заканчивается – пока тот не начинает послушно открывать рот, впуская его в себя.   
Лухана пугает собственная реакция, но Чонину просто хочется подчиниться: он разламывает его защитные механизмы собой, своим напором. Чонин целует, крепко прижимая к себе, не позволяя вырваться, но целует так, будто Лухан это воздух, которого не хватает. Рука Чонина все еще поперек его спины, когда он отпускает:   
\- Доброй ночи, Стальная Куколка. Я зайду завтра, - и, чмокнув напоследок покрасневшие луханевы губы, уходит.   
Лухан скребет ногтями лоб, когда подниматеся. 

Чонин заползает во все углы луханевской до того уединенной жизни. Он пьет свой утренний кофе и видит на холодильнике розовый стикер «Позвони Чонину» - он ухмыляется: он никогда не звонит. Но в его расписание утром, между 7.00 и 7.30 прокралось ожидание: когда телефон разразится First Day (поставленной на звонок, конечно, Чонином), и хриплый, жалобный и донельзя невыспавшийся голос сонного Чонина скажет:   
\- Доброе утро, Титановая Карамелька…  
И Лухан, может быть, даже выдавит в ответ свое:  
\- Привет. Опять не выспался, несносный мальчишка?   
На что получит бормотание Чонина:  
\- Нет, готовил вечерний сет… Удачи тебе на работе, я зайду вечером… А пока, ты уж прости, я собираюсь обнять одеяло, думать, что это ты, - и сладко спа-а-а-а-ть, поглаживая тебя по спинке.   
Лухан вымерзает, мысленно представляя себе это… себя на месте одеяла, если сказать честно, и, спохватившись, говорит:  
\- Придурок… - но в телефоне уже гудки.   
Чонин и правда приходит вечером – и впечатывается в косяк, потому что Лухан моет пол, виляя пятой точкой в воздухе. Не то чтобы Чонин замечал у него грязный пол и думал, что Лухан не занимается этим эротическим занятием… просто Лухан в шортах, синей футболочке, с ободком на волосах и грязной тряпкой:  
\- Черт, проходи, чего встал? И так грязи натащил… - согнутый напополам толкает Чонина туда, куда не надо… Начни он приставать к нему и попробуй извлечь из этих шортиков, Лухан его выставит и будет прав: Чонин все еще ничерта не понимает в коде, которым написана отрицательная программа Лухана. Но он разберется, и черт с ними, с этими шортами… Вот только нос, которым он врезался в косяк, больно.   
Чонин довольствуется и тем, что Лухан позволяет стоять неприлично близко сзади, пока он заваривает чай, что Лухан улыбается и даже рассказывает какой-то рабочий казус. Лухан теплеет очень медленно, он все еще такой же недоверчивый, но Чонину энтузиазма не занимать – словно по неозвученному договору десять минут их прощания у двери парадом командует Чонин, прижимая к себе Лухана так тесно, как только может, целует, пока не заболят губы и Лухан не станет еще на пару градусов теплее, прогибаясь в его руках – а потом идет в студию и полночи несет влюбленную чепуху, шляясь вдоль шеренги классических романтических треков вроде Listen to your heart до самого рассвета.   
Утром субботы Чонин на пороге Лухана, как на боевом посту: мы идем в <кино/театр/цирк/на набережную/в новое кафе/куда-нибудь, лишь бы с тобой> \- Лухан догадывается о последнем элементе чониновского массива задач, но натягивает куртку. Он все еще не понимает, что Чонин в нем нашел или что ему надо – а ведь не может быть так, чтобы человек не мог ответить на вопрос, что ему надо – но почти покорно следует всюду, куда Чонина ведет фантазия. Даже по нехоженым кустам вдоль реки, где Чонин умудряется поцеловать его в шею, пока помогает перебираться через бесконечное число вытекающих со склона ручьев. Лухану приятны прикосновения Чонина и то, как сам он, вечно чересчур самоуверенный, ощущается под его пальцами своей кожаной курткой и футболкой с дурацким принтом. Лухан думает, что это одна сплошная физиология – а вот и ответ на вопрос, что Чонину от него надо.   
Когда начинает казаться, что весь город уже исхожен ими дважды, Чонин зовет Лухана к себе домой. Пока Лухан с восторгом изучает его роскошную стереосистему – вот уж чего, а способности разобраться в хорошем звуке у него не отнять – он разливает красное вино в два бокала. Без задней мысли, честно… просто чешется что-то.   
Лухан принимает бокал боязливо:  
\- Я очень быстро пьянею. Я почти не пью.   
Чонин не спорит, ставит чужой бокал на столик, делая глоток из своего:   
\- Не хочешь – не пей, я просто предложил.   
Наверно, Лухан ему верит: он берет вино обратно и медленно выпивает его.   
Стереосистема не позволяет спрятаться ни в одном углу, выгоняя вздохами томной электроники в центр комнаты, рука Чонина на плече:  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – и у него слишком большие зрачки, чтобы Чонин мог устоять. Лухан знает, что это именно он упал сверху на Чонина и диван, именно он опирался коленями по бокам чониновского тела, пока гладил его язык своим.   
Чонин тоже не совсем понял, как они оказались бутербродом на диване, почему его губы такие жадные до луханевских и как его руки оказались на чужой заднице. Но это устраивает его как никогда сейчас: вкус принципиального Луханя во рту с отголосками красного и его ладони, поглаживающие восхитительный изгиб поднятой кверху попы. Лухан целует все сосредоточеннее, залазит еще глубже, и Чонин успевает пройтись по бедрам, подняться вверх и погладить мягкое, а потом снова спуститься вниз. Когда он чуть сжимает, основание его ладони давит на член Лухана, и в его рот между зубами и чужим языком вылетает слабый звук. Он уже основательно принимается массировать между ног, с удовольствием чувствуя, как твердеющее ложится в его ладонь и само напрашивается на продолжение ласки, но когда он тянется к замку на брюках Лухана, тот скатывается с него, быстро трезвея:  
\- Извини, поздно уже. Мне пора домой, - и сваливает со своими покрасневшими губами и неудовлетворенным возбуждением. Чертыхающийся Чонин идет в ванную наслаждаться компанией своей руки и гибкой фантазии.   
Лухан трясется от беспомощности… Ну Чонин же, великолепный Чонин, у которого толпы друзей и поклонников, нормальных, а не таких угрюмых ублюдков, как Лухан, ведь он же трахнет его и свалит в свой нормальный мир. А Лухану так предательски нравится, как ощущается его кожаная куртка под пальцами и стикер на холодильнике. Никто не знает, но самый кошмарный страх Лухана – что его бросят. Что он освободит кому-то место в своем сердце, а потом оно опустеет, потому что сам он, настоящий, такой, какой есть – вечно хмурый, слишком логичный, чересчур холодный – на самом деле никому не нужен. Поэтому Лухан всегда отталкивает до того, как оттолкнут его. Он не хочет больше мучиться от пустоты.   
Но Чонин, к его удивлению, звонит на следующее утро, как обычно, и делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Только вечером снова зовет его с собой в судию, и, закончив эфир и выйдя на крыльцо, закуривает:  
\- Знаешь, насколько вкуснее дым сигареты, когда его выдыхает кто-то в тебя? – и, затянувшись, целует его, выпуская пропитанный никотином воздух в его губы. – Не хочешь спать со мной – не надо.  
Лухан берет у него из рук сигарету и делает то же самое: никотиновая благодарность сизыми клубами проникает в рот Чонина.   
Чонин думает, что Лухан – худшее, что может случиться с человеком. Лухан вспыльчивый, Лухан холодный, Лухан обидчивый… и в нем где-то под ста двадцатью замками, укрепленными полоской пластыря, живет тот ребенок, что гладил пальчиками стекло кабинки колеса обозрения. И Чонин продолжает пытаться. Он – серьезно – не знает, хватит ли его упорства, чтобы сломить Лухана, но пока он не сдается, чувствуя, что успел оторвать хотя бы пластырь: когда он заболевает, Лухан проводит ночь в кресле рядом, по часам заставляя его пить какую-то горячую лимонную хрень. Утром Чонин вынуждает Лухана лечь рядом на его постель и зарывается носом в грудь его рубашки:  
\- Лухан, если до твоего тепла можно добраться только заболев, я вырежу себе печень… И ты всегда будешь таким заботливым.   
\- Идиот, - говорит Лухан. – Без печени ты умрешь.   
Чонин вздыхает:  
\- Я почти тебе в любви признался, а ты лекцию по анатомии начинаешь.   
Лухану теплеет на груди, а у Чонина скребет где-то ниже. Он просто не знает, что еще сделать, чтобы Лухан остался таким, с обеспокоенными глазами и рукой на его горячем лбу. Как, как пробиться под этого человека? Ведь он же сам догоняется. Может самое умное – просто трахнуть его, такого красивого на этой кровати? Развести ноги коленом, прижать запястья к подушке? Смотреть, как проступают его настоящие черты на искаженном удовольствием лице, пока он входит в него?   
Но Чонин лишь целует, поглаживая светлые пряди на висках.   
Лухан – хитросплетение каких-то комплексов и заморочек. Когда они в очередной раз шляются по городу, и Чонин отходит на пять минут поздороваться со старыми знакомыми, он чувствует на своей спине напряженный взгляд Лухана.   
Лухан бесится внутри, когда Чонин смеется вместе с компанией, бесится оттого, что как-то незаметно успел проникнуться ощущением собственничества. Сотни иголок испорченным механизмом штампуют его сердце, когда он снова понимает, насколько это бесполезно – позволить яркому и солнечному Чонину поселиться в его холодном мире. Ведь бросит все равно…  
Когда Чонин возвращается, Лухан остервенело трет глаз.   
\- Что случилось?   
\- Линза… съехала, - шипит Лухан.   
\- Дай посмотрю… - просит Чонин. Но Лухан вдруг взрывается:   
\- Иди на своих друзей еще посмотри, вы так мило вместе смеетесь…  
\- Лухан… - Чонин касается чужого плеча и совсем не понимает, с чего этот упрек, но Лухан только отворачивается:  
\- Без тебя разберусь.   
Чонину остается только пожать плечами. Право разбираться без него он у Лухана отнять не может.   
Но через сотню метров пешеходной дорожки он не выдерживает и целует. Он всегда считал, что секс (ну или поцелуи) – лучший способ мириться. 

Лухан уже сомневается. Ему так хорошо с Чонином, что он почти готов снять блокировку с турникетов-автоматов и позволить себе влюбиться по-настоящему. Чонин ласковый, как ребенок, у него всегда все просто: виноват – поцелуй. Не виноват – тоже поцелуй. Если Лухану нравится молчать, он болтает о всякой фигне или включает музыку, рассказывая, что нового успел найти для следующего эфира. Если Лухан говорит, он слушает. Все ведь на самом деле просто, так? Если бы не было этого страха снова потерять…  
Лухан пытается быть смелее, он зовет Чонина на ужин, ставит на стол три разноцветные свечки и готовит лучшее из того, что умеет. В семь часов Чонина еще нет. Нет и в восемь. Лухан убирает свечи, когда в девять Чонин появляется с виноватым выражением на лице:  
\- Прости, ведущий вечернего эфира заболел, а заменить больше было некем.   
Лухан не меняется в лице. К черту эту смелость. Ничто и никогда не выходит за рамки логичного, чистого, без примеси идиотской надежды алгоритма: нет и все – глупее некуда было ждать Чонина и изводить себя мыслями о том, что он ему нужен.   
\- Позвонить не мог? – интересуется он холодно.   
\- У меня телефон сел, - Чонин и правда показывает ему потухший экран.   
Лухан смотрит так же холодно. И презрительно. Себя за такую глупость он может только презирать.   
\- Ну прости, что я не помню наизусть твой номер! – Чонин взрывается под этим взглядом. Ну ведь он же не виноват! Что стоит Луханю просто понять и принять так некрасиво сложившиеся обстоятельства?  
\- Я и не претендую, - спокойно отзывается Лухан. – Можешь даже сюда дорогу забыть – не держу.   
\- О да-а-а-а… конечно, как я мог надеяться, что ты поведешь себя как нормальный человек… - внутри Чонина все кипит. – Давай, ощетинься, наговори мне гадостей, как ты любишь. Я же, блядь, виноват в том, что этот придурок заболел. Даже если я не виноват, ты кого угодно заставишь почувствовать себя виновным.   
\- Вот значит как? Я такой плохой? – Лухан улыбается. – Что ж тогда ты все еще здесь?  
\- Потому что надеялся, что ты перестанешь быть таким придурком. Потому что думал, что нужен тебе. Но тебе никого не надо, кроме собственной гордости и эгоизма!   
\- Ну вот и оставь меня с ними. Гнить и подыхать. Что ж ты такой гиперзаботливый все носишься со мной?  
\- Мне уйти? – Чонин серьезен, как никогда. – Давай, скажи, что мне пора отваливать. Вытолкни меня к черту, я же только мешаю тебе, как Чанель!   
\- Уходи. Разве я когда-то держал тебя? – Лухан выглядит спокойным, как айсберг.   
\- Я в самом деле уйду, - предупреждает Чонин. – Ты хорошо подумал?  
\- Убирайся, кому ты нужен! – Лухан тоже срывается и орет.   
\- Блядь! – Чонин хватает тарелку со стола и швыряет ее в раковину. Осколки разбитой посуды вылетают из мойки на пол. – Как же я тебя ненавижу.   
Чонин уходит, не закрывая дверь. Ему лучше сейчас вообще ни к чему не прикасаться. Ярость Чонина – страшная вещь, и он готов сломать Лухану шею, чтобы этот тупой ублюдок перестал дышать.   
Лухан собирает осколки с пола, думая, что это лучше, чем если бы он позволил так же раскрошить свое сердце. Чем раньше уйдешь – тем меньше боли. Лухан домывает посуду, чистит зубы и рано ложится в кровать. Лухан спит, когда Чонин в эфире говорит только «Привет», а потом ставит один за одним треки Prodigy, Lunatic Calm и the Crystal Method. Агрессивная электроника не тушит пламя под его кожей, но не делает больнее. И Лухан продолжает беспокойно спать, когда Чонин, невнимательно переходя улицу, смотрит только в одну сторону, слепнет от фар, а потом чувствует, как его кожа растягивается по асфальту, и со среза сорванного до кости вытекает теплая черная в ночи кровь.   
На следующее утро Лухан отрывает стикер с холодильника, потому что никто не звонит. Он запускает механизм своего забывания, процессы закрываются один за другим, аппликейшн экзит – программа, где они с Чонин уже никогда не будут вместе сворачивает окна. И только поздно вечером, когда его мобильник проигрывает First Day, он понимает, что механизм не работает, а только бесполезно тратит ресурсы процессора. На экране телефона светится знакомое имя, но разговаривает с ним не Чонин. Его сестра объясняет Лухану, что Чонина сбила машина, он валяется с сотрясением и настрого приказал не звонить Лухану, что она сейчас и делает, потому что Чонин «кислый как неспелая груша». Лухан слушает внимательно, его нервы напрягаются, когда он думает о том, что Чонину сейчас больно, он где-то далеко и один, но на трогательную просьбу сестры Чонина придти к ее брату он отвечает сухим отказом:   
\- Прости. Я не могу. Я не тот человек, что имеет право приходить к нему.   
Сестра Чонина тянет жалобное:   
\- Но Лухан… - и Лухан жмет на отбой.   
Он хорошо знает, что виноват. Возможно даже виноват именно в том, что Чонин теперь в больнице – он был явно не в лучшем состоянии, когда ушел. Но Лухан не может – просто не может извиняться. Это необъяснимо, но он лучше прыгнет перед поездом, чем заставит себя зайти в палату, смотреть на Чонина, чувствовать свою вину. Накажите любым способом, но только не необходимостью извиняться перед Чонином. Лухан лучше будет продолжать свои жалкие попытки все забыть. Всегда проще стереть все и начать заново, чем исправлять.   
Чонину кажется, что его освежевали. Гудение в голове – вообще ничего по сравнению со ссадиной на подбородке и руками, кусками лишившимися кожи. Ободранные раны немилосердно саднят ночью, кажется, что все болевые окончания сосредоточились на запекшихся кусочках с порванными капиллярами. Когда действие обезболивающего кончается, не помогает ни мазь, ни компрессы с каким-то лекарством. Только мысль о Лухане, фантазия, где он обнимает его сейчас, лежит за спиной на узкой больничной койке, кажется холодной, нежной и успокаивает раны.   
Но Лухан не приходит. Чонин изводит себя мечтами о прикосновениях его рук, о запахе его волос, о том едва ощутимом тепле, которым Лухан всегда был. Но Лухан не приходит, и чем больше Чонин об этом думает, тем лучше понимает – почему.   
Утром его выписывают, а вечером он уже стоит перед знакомой дверью. Лухан открывает молча, и Чонин замечает, как по его лицу при виде разодранного подбородка проскальзывает жалость.   
\- Можно я сяду? – с головой у Чонина все еще не хорошо, и он проходит на кухню, устало опускаясь на табуретку. Лухан опирается спиной о мойку, и в его глазах, пробегающих по ссадинам на лице, по ободранным рукам, такая бессловесная жалость, что впору захлебнуться.   
\- Можешь потрогать, - говорит Чонин.   
Лухан приближается и осторожно касается пальцем ссадины на подбородке, в центре которой белое зарастающее мясо. Чонин дергается, но не отстраняется. Губы Лухана дрожат, когда он проводит по красному на костяшках рук, и Чонин обнимает его, сцепляя руки на поясе Лухана и прижимаясь лбом к его животу.   
\- Прости меня. Я не должен был уходить, - говорит он, а Лухан тихонько гладит его по волосам. – Прости меня, я знаю, как ты боишься.   
Чонин поднимает голову и, глядя прямо в глаза Лухана, произносит лучшее, что смог родить его мозг, пока он валялся на больничной кровати:   
\- Я никогда больше не уйду. Как бы ты ни гнал, как бы мне ни хотелось, я не уйду… Просто… давай мне немного тоже, я просто должен знать, что тоже хоть чуть-чуть нужен тебе.   
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Лухан, снова заставляя Чонина опустить голову и прижаться к нему.   
Чонин обнимает то, до чего может дотянуться – а в их положении достать он может только до ног Лухана. Он гладит заднюю сторону бедра, поднимается выше, и его рука сама, по инерции съезжает на внутреннюю сторону. Лухан судорожно вздыхает и дергается, когда понимает, где его гладит задумавшийся Чонин. Его нервная реакция не остается незамеченной, и Чонин уже специально сжимает ладонь, сминая кожу внутренней части бедра, ласкает сквозь ткань, заставляя тело Лухана напрягаться. Лухан дергается, пытаясь освободиться, но Чонин не отпускает, держит так крепко, как может. Лухан дергается еще раз.  
\- Лухан, я хочу тебя. Голого. Без всех твоих «но», - четко произносит Чонин.   
Он встает, забирается руками под футболку и скатывает ее вверх, сдергивая с рук Лухана. Чонин распускает ремень брюк, тянет вниз, и джинсы падают на пол. Лухан остается в одном белье, и Чонин прижимает его к себе, опуская руку вниз. Ему нравится чувствовать пальцами выступающую под боксерами длину члена, прикасаться губами к плечу, а другой рукой гладить спину. Чонин чувствует, как обе руки Лухана обхватывают его грудь, и он кладет ладони на ягодицы, забираясь пальцами под ткань, а потом ведет вниз, спуская совсем. Он заставляет Лухана перешагнуть через кучу одежды, обнимает так, будто хочет защитить, скользит ладонями по спине, чувствует, как Лухан прогибается и сильнее прижимается к нему.   
\- Раздень меня, - говорит Чонин. – Я хочу чувствовать, как мой член прикасается к твоему.   
Чонин специально говорит грубо: если Лухан действительно хочет уйти – это его последний шанс. И Лухан действительно робеет, его руки не слушаются, когда он задирает майку Чонина, но Чонин все равно не пытается помочь. Лухан пытается унять дрожь в руках и кое как избавляет Чонина от брюк. Под насмешливым взглядом Чонина он тянет резинку трусов вниз, скатывая ткань по его ногам.   
И Чонин наконец-то может прижаться к Лухану без всего, с наслаждением чувствуя тонкие руки на своей спине, отзывающуюся мурашками кожу поясницы и прикосновение низа живота Лухана к своему. Ему правда слишком нравится обнимать это тело, вечно кричащее «не хочу», но такое чувствительное к его прикосновениям, что ему бы хотелось лишнюю пару рук, чтобы опутать Лухана еще сильнее, защитить этого придурка от самого себя.   
Чонин валится на диван, укладывая Лухана сверху. Похоже, рука Чонина на чужом члене вытрясла из Лухана остатки его упертых мозгов, потому что Лухан целуется, как голодный, Лухан сжимает пальцами его соски, и из Чонина выдыхается болезненный стон.   
Чонин издевается, высовывает язык – и Лухан захватывает его губами, принимается посасывать. Чонин только смеется: он всегда считал секс лучшим способом извиняться. И раз уж Лухан все равно никогда не сможет произнести вслух то, что должен, то, что мучает его – Чонин согласен и на язык во рту, и на нос, касающийся его члена. От поцелуя, доставшегося маленькому Чонину, ему щекотно, и он легко касается пальцами шеи Лухана. Чонина вообще забавляет, с каким старанием обращается с ним Лухан, полизывая ствол и касаясь губами основания. Это неумелое, но какое-то сосредоточенное желание сделать ему приятно ласковым подтопленным желе раскатывается по его сердцу, и он умудряется даже не заржать от забавного вида Лухана, во рту которого, несмотря на все старания, все не помещается.   
\- У тебя щеки, как у бурундука, - говорит Чонин и тут же ойкает, получая сжавшиеся зубы. – Прости, детка, продолжай, даже если ты мне его откусишь, я все равно смогу кончить от смеха.   
Чонин, конечно, издевается. Ему приятно от одного факта, что он во рту у злючки Лухана, который этим ртом обычно только ругается. Поэтому он не собирается заставлять Лухана по-настоящему унижаться, он говорит:   
\- Отпусти, - и тянет Лухана вверх, но тот снова не поддается и давится, глотает, задыхается.   
Чонин чертыхается и думает, что Лухан нашел лучший способ его разжлобить: он собирает собственный вкус с чужого лица и долго, глубоко целует. Он и правда больше не обижается.   
Лухан уползает куда-то вверх, так что Чонин успевает пройтись поцелуями от груди до низа живота, а потом кладет ему в руку круглую, как шайба, баночку.   
\- «Крем для лица», - читает Чонин. – Как мило, ей-богу. Ну и где тут это личико, на которое ты предлагаешь его намазать?   
\- Заткнись, просто заткнись, ты невозможен, - Лухан обмазывает его пальцы, а потом становится над ним, утыкаясь носом в шею.   
\- Попой кверху? – уточняет Чонин. – Да ты эстет.   
Вместо ответа его снова кусают в шею. Чонин, не особо заботясь о Лухане, водит пальцем внутри него, нажимает на дырочку, тянет края.   
\- Занаешь эту игру, в которую играют с малышами? Закрывают ладонями лицо, а потом такие «а вот он я!»… - Чонин делится мыслями и сопровождает рассказ соответствующими действиями. – Фу… а я-то ждал, что эта попка сейчас заливисто рассмеется.   
\- Я сейчас заплачу, - бурчит Лухан в его шею. – Меня трахает клоун…  
\- Детка, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Это нежное сокровище надо любить и обожать, а не засовывать в него разные штуки.   
Чонин серьезен на самом деле, он чувствует, что два пальца делают Лухану больно, тот сдавленно стонет и крепко сжимается внутри. Чонин переворачивает их, ему хочется видеть лицо Лухана. Он знает, что мучительна только первая боль, когда все рвется мелкими трещинками. Он целует, продолжая сильно надавливать пальцами, ощущая, как тянется эластичная стенка.   
Лухану настолько плохо и хорошо одновременно, что голова кружится, и он вцепляется во все в Чонине, до чего может дотянуться. Чувство заполненности прописывается в память клеток его задницы, и он извивается под Чонином, пытаясь найти что-то, что утолит его желание быть заполненным до краев.   
\- Чонин, - слова срываются с его губ вместе со сбитым дыханием. – Возьми меня. Заставляй быть, как заставлял всегда. Я всегда… упрямлюсь, но мне это нравится. Не переставай, пожалуйста…  
Чонин думает, что ослышался. Лухан сподобился на нечто, похожее на признание. Это достойно вознаграждения.   
Лухана заставляют подняться, влезть на колени Чонина, а потом он сцепляет руки на чониновской шее, и его член скрывается в Лухане. Лухану кажется, что внутри у него не много ни мало здоровенный кабачок, но:  
\- Блядь… - и Чонин смеется, целует в грудь:  
\- Привыкай…  
Лухан прогибается вовнутрь, потому что чувствовать, как сантиметры выскальзывают из его скользкой от крема задницы, а потом возвращаются обратно, заполняя его всего, но все еще недостаточно, мучительно хорошо. Его собственный член трется об живот Чонина, и все это настолько пошло, что это, наверно, не он, устав ждать, когда его желание быть заполненным по горло осуществится, меняет ритм и принимается падать на Чонина с высоты собственных коленей. Чонин роняет задушенное:  
\- О… да ты просто секс-машина, - и Лухан целует, посасывая губы:  
\- Привыкай…  
Лухан ничего с собой поделать не может, он хочет еще, хочет больше, хватаясь за шею Чонина и сжимая его внутри. Ему нужно почувствовать, что Чонин в его внутренностях, нужно запомнить, насколько широко и бесстыдно растянулись его мышцы, принимая в себя член Чонина, нужно, чтобы все внутри горело от трения кончика члена о стенки, чтобы остатки крема хлюпали с унизительным чмоканьем, когда он насаживается до самого основания. Ему нужно, чтобы до самых границ его сознания дотянулась мысль, что его трахает любимый человек.   
Чонин пытается снять его с коленей, когда они оба кончают и оказываются по грудь залиты спермой, но Лухан не позволяет, он обвивается вокруг Чонина, вокруг его шеи, вокруг всего него, прилипает, как вторая кожа:   
\- Посиди так… - Лухану просто нравится чувствовать Чонина внутри себя. Это чувство делает его увереннее, защищеннее, сильнее.   
Чонин чувствует, что снова чего-то не понимает, но обнимает Лухана в ответ, гладит выступающие позвонки на спине и шепчет:   
\- Как на динозавре, ей-богу… Надо тебя лучше кормить. 

 

Final photo for a long memory: bonus

Тао думает, что Бек иногда ебнутый. Вот и в этот раз он приволок домой глянцевую листовку с рекламой будущей выставки какого-то фотографа и с выражением лица невинной мультяшной белки положил перед Тао:  
\- Сходишь со мной?   
Беличья морда укоризненной тенью надвинулась на сердце Тао, но он предпочел использовать последнюю возможность свалить:   
\- Ну Бек, ну это ж для меня как коню табак и трубка… я в этом пафосном искусстве нихера не понимаю, да и не собираюсь пока…  
Бекхен надувает губы, выдирает у него из-под носа тарелку (на которой между прочим еще ложки две осталось!) и становится у раковины, демонстративно принимаясь мыть посуду:   
\- О чем тебя ни попроси, ты всегда отказываешься… По-твоему надо только на диване сидеть и журналы твои футбольные читать… Тебе совсем наплевать на то, что я хочу…  
От природы косые и узкие глаза Тао расширяются, как донышки кастрюль:   
\- Вот это нихуя ж себе, - возмущенно говорит он, - да я же за тобой таскаюсь вечно по этим тусовкам, как деревенский идиот! Я когда тебе отказывал? Это ты, ты мелкая сволочь всегда все по-своему делаешь…  
\- Давай, еще истеричкой меня назови, - доносится от раковины, и челюсть Тао падает на стол, потому что ему показалось, что где-то в шуме воды проскользнул всхлип.   
\- Насчет истерички не уверен, но ПМС у тебя точно бывает… - задумчиво говорит он, сверля худую спину взглядом.   
Странный звук повторяется.   
\- Давай, зареви еще, - Тао подходит к Бекхену и обнимает за пояс. – Напусти тут балтийское море, и чтоб глазищи у тебя были красные, как у пьяного опоссума…  
Пьяный опоссум… Тао бы посмотрел, если бы в данный момент не был занят своим любимым занятием – доводить Бекхена. Ведь каждый раз, твою мать, получается, будто обкатанный сценарий ничему мелкого не учит… Или Тао просто нравится?   
\- Блядь, Бекхен, все… - Тао последовательно целует каждый позвонок, выступающий на опущенной, тощей, такой любимой шее, - сдаюсь, я больше никогда не буду с тобой спорить…  
Руки Тао собственнически гуляют по груди, и Бекхен думает, что у него донельзя странный парень: грубость и нежность в нем сплетаются так странно, что он никогда не может устоять.  
\- Мы пойдем, куда ты захочешь и когда захочешь, обещаю, - раздается над его ухом.   
Тао разворачивает Бекхена и целует сжатое ладонями лицо.   
\- Вот признайся, - прищуривается Тао, - тебе просто нравится потом снимать с моего шикарного тела шикарный костюм? Ты фетишист?  
\- Идиот, - говорит Бекхен, смотря полными слез беличьими глазками.   
Тао смеется и целует уже куда придется. 

 

Чондэ выходит на крыльцо под свет фонарей и вдыхает полной грудью высвеженный звездами ночной воздух. И – оп-п-п-ля – улавливает в этой свежести любимый, восхитительный, сладковатый тонкий аромат: высокий парень со светлыми волосами, настоящий красавчик, расслаблено курит под фонарем, небрежно скидывая пепел на асфальт мимо урны.   
\- Хей, - говорит Чондэ, - сигаретой не поделишься?   
Красавчик хмыкает и протягивает ему раскрытую пачку.   
Чондэ прикуривает от чужой зажигалки, ощущая, как никотиновый оргазм разбегается в крови и восторженно вырывается из него загадочно-прекрасными завитками дыма, слетающими с кончика сигареты.   
\- Что? Не нравятся фотографии? – с пониманием интересуется он.   
\- Да не знаю, - незнакомец потирает шею, надувает пухлые губы, - я как-то не очень по этому… По-моему все эти художники немного ебнутые...   
\- Да? – хмыкает Чондэ, делая еще одну затяжку. – Хехе, а это моя выставка, знаешь…  
\- Твоя? – большие черные глаза смотрят удивленно. – Ну ты это… извини…  
\- Да нормально, - смеется Чондэ. – Может и правда, - он выделяет слово, - ебнутый… Причем на всю голову…  
\- Чондэ-э-э… вот ты где… - доносится со ступенек. – Блядь, Чондэ, ты опять сигареты стреляешь?   
Чондэ выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в урну, быстро оттирая ладони о рубашку.  
\- Эм… это Сухо… - Чондэ весьма условно представляет появившегося парня недоуменно поднявшему брови красавчику.   
\- Его бойфренд, - категорично заявляет Сухо, нахально щурясь и обнимая Чондэ за тонкую талию.   
Чондэ думает, что может стоит чаще зависать с незнакомыми красавчиками?  
\- Мы тут фотографии обсуждали, - начинает Чондэ, выбирая оригинальный синоним к слову «курили», и ловит одними губами произнесенное «Ифань», - … с Ифанем.   
\- И как? – Сухо пользуется моментом, чтобы чмокнуть повернувшегося Чондэ в щеку. Ифань замечает, как пальцы Сухо будто бы и не всерьез забираются под чужую рубашку. Ифань думает, что этим двоим не помешает минутка на пустой улице, и говорит:  
\- Да пока не знаю… пойду внимательнее посмотрю, что ли… - бросая окурок в урну. 

 

Кенсу стоит, опираясь спиной на Сехуна и чувствуя его руки у себя на шее. Ему уже кажется, его спина постоянно изогнута по форме живота Сехуна, потому что это его любимая поза – обнимать сзади. Хотя какой там к черту живот, Сехун сжирает все, что готовит Кенсу, и при этом ни капли не толстеет. Кенсу с ухмылочкой думает, что это все оттого, что он, Кенсу, любит, чтобы Сехун держал его на весу, когда они занимаются этим – вон мышцы на руках наросли заметно.   
Кенсу хмыкает, и Сехун говорит:   
\- Ты чего?   
\- Да не, - вертит головой Кенсу, продолжая разглядывать фотографию: на ней пляж, лунный свет, кусок моря и фольксваген амарок с колесами в песке. – На снимках почти везде море. Этот Ким Чондэ просто русалка какая-то…   
\- Как ты сказал? Ким Чондэ?   
\- Ну да, ты что, вывеску не читал? – округляет глаза Кенсу: Сехун часто рассеянный.   
\- Да знаешь, как-то пропустил. Я ведь с ним знаком… правда уже плохо его помню, но, мне кажется, ты прав, он реально похож на странную хвостатую тварь из моря, - смеется Сехун. - Можно я так и напишу в этом гребаном докладе на тему современной фотографии, что До Кенсу сказал, что их делают русалки?   
\- Ну уж нет. Чтобы тебя выгнали с твоего любимого культурологического факультета?   
\- Пффф… - Сехун зарывается носом в волосы Кенсу, - до сих пор не понимаю – как??? Зачем ты заставил меня на него поступить???  
\- Ты кажешься не таким грустным, когда ржешь над безбровой Джокондой…   
\- Стервец…  
Телефон Кенсу проигрывает знакомую мелодию, и на его лице расплывается улыбка:   
\- Чанель! Ты приехал! … Что? Уезжаешь завтра? Мы должны обязательно встретиться, я хочу посмотреть на твоего Исина… Нет, мы не дома… - голос Кенсу звучит немножко расстроенно, и Сехун шепчет ему в макушку:   
\- Пусть приезжают сюда.   
Кенсу называет адрес и, бросая короткое:  
\- Ждем, - закрывает телефон.   
Когда Кенсу замечает высоченного Чанеля, то бросается обнимать его. И, видимо, из-за разницы в росте, чтоб не приходилось нагибаться, Чанель поднимает Кенсу, отрывая от пола.   
\- Блядь, - бормочет Сехун, глядя на то, как старые друзья радостно обнимаются, - вот просил же его так не делать…  
\- Они давно не виделись, не сердись, - раздается насмешливое у него под боком.   
Сехун опускает взгляд и встречается глазами с невысоким мальчиком с высветленными волосами, теплой улыбкой и удивительными понимающими глазами. И еще эти ямочки на щеках…   
\- Ты, наверно, Сехун, да? – спрашивает мальчик, который, по мнению Сехуна, похож на ангела.   
\- Угу, - Сехун отвечает на рукопожатие и слышит:  
\- Я Исин. Приятно…   
\- О, Исин, ты уже познакомился с мистером Лицо-Кирпич? – появляется улыбчивый Чанель.   
\- И тебе привет, Телебашня, - отвечает на шпильку Сехун. – Пойдемте посидим где-нибудь, а?  
\- Конечно, - говорит Кенсу. – Ой, Чанель, какой забавный браслетик…  
\- Не трогай, - мягко поправляет Исин. 

 

Ифань честно пошел исполнять данное сладенькой парочке под фонарем обещание – смотреть выставку. Его человеконенавистничество заставило его свалить подальше от шумной толпы и зависнуть перед фото в темном уголке за колонной. На снимке, как и на большинстве фотографий, изображено море, и Ифань с неподдельным интересом рассматривает замершие в мгновении, подаренном объективом, тяжелые холодные волны, накатывающие на берег. Ладно, Ифань согласен даже признать, что ему нравится: от этих морских фотографий просто несет какой-то нелегкой грустью, запрятанной за красивой формой. Будто человек, делавший снимок, так сжигает тоску, которая всегда, неистребимо живет в нем, родившемся под луной, одаренным и проклятым ее серебристым светом: тяжелый затвор фотоаппарата, негативы, тлеющая в пепельнице сигарета… Это все так близко Ифаню, что по его венам растекается знакомый земельный холодок, и он ежится – а потом чувствует легкую ладонь, пробравшуюся под пиджак и легшую на его задницу. Вот не куда-нибудь, а на задницу. Это у них общий фетиш, что поделать…  
\- Блядь, да от тебя нигде не спрятаться, - бросает он через плечо.   
\- Шрам на жопе всегда приведет меня к тебя, - торжественно говорит Мин.   
Ифань протягивает руку немного назад и привычно зарывается пальцами в чайные волосы:   
\- Будь проклят тот день, когда я встретился с твоей задницей.   
Мин щурится под приятным прикосновением, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы несильно оттягивают пряди.   
\- Знаешь, мы с моей нежной и так горячо любимой тобой попкой посоветовались и решили, что пора вернуться к тройному тарифу, чтобы ты не зарывался, - пафоса Мину явно не занимать.   
\- Моя шлюшечка теперь еще и спекулянт, - вздыхает Ифань, притягивая Мина к себе за волосы. – Ты же разоришь меня? 

 

\- Ты все время все забываешь… да тебе же просто плевать на меня! – Лухан сегодня явно в ударе, и Чонин только глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Лухан, это чай. Это ебаный чай. Я забыл его купить, одну маленькую упаковочку твоего любимого китайского чая – а ты пилишь меня за него уже второй день!   
\- Сначала ты забываешь чай, потом забываешь меня, - у Чонина аж лицо перекашивается от такой логики.   
\- Ты вообще нормальный? Я тебя так-то люблю.   
\- Я этого не чувствую… - Лухан вкладывает во фразу вселенскую боль и печаль.   
\- Выебать тебя… - шипит Чонин.   
\- И что, слабо, да? – язвит Лухан. – Крутой мальчик не такой крутой?   
\- А вот нихера… - Чонин замечает вывеску какой-то выставки и тащит Лухана за шкирку внутрь.   
Он тычками в спину заставляет его прокатиться мимо каких-то (наверно красивых, да…) фотографий, запихивая в туалет. Когда он защелкивает запор на двери, Лухан накидывается на него, чуть не сбивая с ног. Поцелуи голодные и какие-то развратные.   
\- Да ты специально меня провоцируешь, маленький засранец, - до Чонина доходит наконец-то.   
\- Ну блин, раскусил, - гримасничает Лухан.   
\- Манипулятор. Ну держись…  
Чонин одним красивым движением обнажает лухановскую грудь – сорванные с рубашки пуговки дождем летят на кафельный пол, стучат, катятся…  
\- Эй, это же была моя любимая рубашка… - начинает Лухан.   
\- Я тебе новую куплю, - подмигивает Чонин. – И еще крем для задницы. Он тебе пригодится. 

 

\- Хей, Чондэ… Как думаешь, чем надо заниматься в туалете, чтобы оборвать все пуговицы с рубашки?   
Чондэ моет руки: первый день выставки закончен, они только что закрыли двери, и Чондэ чувствует себя выжатым лимоном.   
\- Чем-то, что требует непременного отсутствия этой самой рубашки на теле? Да ладно тебе, я даже рад, что хоть кому-то на этой выставке явно было хорошо, - Чондэ тянет Сухо, опирающегося спиной о стену и подпинывающего пуговичку концом ботинка, за руку: - Пошли, я зверски устал.   
Но едва выйдя из туалета, вспоминает что-то, бросая Сухо:   
\- Подожди, бумаги забыл.   
Когда он возвращается, Сухо касается пальцами стекла на фотографии. У Чондэ тянет на сердце, и он благодарен Сухо, который сам разруливает неловкость:   
\- Я вот иногда думаю, что мою машину ты любишь больше, чем меня.  
\- Конечно, - нимало не смущаясь говорит Чондэ. – Твоя машина после секса на пляже на троечку…  
\- На четверочку, - поправляет Сухо, щурясь.   
\- Ну окей, на четверочку… так вот она не бегала по пляжу, не крошила сигареты в воду с воплем «Ким Чондэ ты умрешь от рака».... Конечно я люблю твою машину больше.   
\- Все, - говорит Сухо похоронным голосом, заслушав монолог.   
\- Что все? – с любопытством переспрашивает Чондэ.   
\- Все. Совсем все. Просто все, - Сухо продолжает гримасничать и даже разводит руки в сторону. – Я на вас обиделся. Поэтому будь добр, перепрячь сигареты из бардачка куда-нибудь еще, я больше не намерен делать вид, что их не замечаю. Раз ты в сговоре с моей машиной, я больше не буду покрывать тебя…  
\- А лучше вообще ключи мне отдай? - подзуживает Чондэ. - А сам проваливай, нам и без тебя хорошо…  
\- Так… заначку из кухонного шкафчика я тоже выброшу – вини во всем свой мерзкий язык.   
\- Да ты зло-о-о-й, - тянет Чондэ.  
\- Еще минус одна на книжной полке.   
\- Блядь…  
\- Чондэ?   
\- Ну?   
\- Заканчивай это? Я люблю тебя.   
Сухо знает только один способ оставить последнее слово за собой – заткнуть рот упрямца Чондэ, и пусть теперь скребет руками по его спине, мычит в ответ, он все равно не отпустит. Кстати, эта рубашка Чондэ ему все равно не нравится, и пуговицы на ней какие-то хлипкие…


	4. zero hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lu's turning into psycho

Don't be scared

Иллюстрация к его жизни - это 8 бит. Двести пятьдесят шесть оттенков серого, которыми выведена линия небоскребов, кромки асфальта, парковая скамья и облако в небе (может быть, как раз то самое, с которого его сбросили?). Это кажется ему разумной платой за возможность притворяться нормальным. О да, он ведь очень хитрый - никто до сих пор не подозревает, что он ревностно прячет от чужих бесцеремонных ручек, мечтающих ухватиться за гнилые пятна в его прошлом. Все дурачки, которые прятались недостаточно хорошо, давно лежат овощами на койках с иглами систем в буйных венах. А он нет. Он нет.

И когда его grayscale в один прекрасный день облазит, как обгоревшая кожа, сворачиваясь струпьями с краев, прорываясь наружу бледно-розовыми ожогами вишневых лепестков, ему чертовски страшно, потому что они все вдруг живые. Он бегал так долго, чтобы вот эти покорные ветру бледные снежинки, сваливающиеся с дерева на его лицо, снова отобрали его жизнь? Он ловит их губами, перетирает зубами горький травяной вкус, отгоняя страх. Он очень хитрый. И он уж точно не дурак: он знал, что это случится снова. Поэтому он запихивает в рот сразу десяток пергаментно-прозрачных розовых лепестков, и позволяет себе фантазировать о том, что его любимые губы такие же бледные, такие же нежные, возможно, такие же зовуще-горькие.  
Жрать. Жрать.

Он долго висит на Крисе, обнимая его за талию, постоянно треплет нефтяную челку Тао, заворожено раздумывая, почему ему безразлична элегантность лидера, задумчиво прекрасно кусающего полные губы, или детская нежность макне, роняющего свое "геге, а давай..." на каждом углу, и только плавные изгибы плотно обтянутых джинсами бедер неизменно заставляют язык прилипать к небу. Намек на животик под просторной белой футболкой, сводящий его с ума, тепло ото сна, залегшее во впадине на шее и под изгибом челюсти, которое он с удовольствием слизал бы с кожи Мина, если бы мог, кажутся ему оплеухой его безумия, мстящего ему за долгий покой: из всего невозможного и в принципе доступного, чтобы сорваться, он выбрал самый неподходящий объект.  
Он просто не может позволить себе извалять Мина в своей грязи. 

Поэтому он бегает от одногруппника, как от зачумленного. Когда Мин появляется на пороге кухни с сонным:  
\- Привет, - он зависает на пару секунд, думая, что может быть и не зря его скинули с того облака, потому что как может быть так, что это существо здоровается с ним после всего, что он делает с ним в мыслях каждую ночь. Неужели там никто-никто не видит, никто его не остановит? Эта безнаказанность ведь опьяняет... В его глазах гигабайтами мелькает жуткая порнуха, а он все не находит слов, чтобы ответить потерянному Мину, который в очередной раз не понимает, чем заслужил такую неприязнь одногруппника. Гигабайты закорачивает на изгибе розовых щечек, и электронные волны, серебрящиеся разрядами его незатухающего желания, смыкаются над ним: он перестает бороться, и, молча оттолкнув Мина с дороги плечом, уходит. 

Он старается не палиться, но куда уж. Он не может пережить даже слишком развязную позу Мина, когда ему кажется, что ноги в бледно-голубых джинсах расставлены слишком широко: он встает и нарочно больно пинает бедному корейцу по ступне, делая вид, что запнулся. Когда Мин с полураскрытыми губами, на которых зацепилось «за что?», непонимающе смотрит на него, он наклоняется, опираясь руками на чужие колени:  
\- Ай, извини… вечно ты мешаешься, - и ловит в карих глазах напротив и слишком близко всполох разочарования: Мин никогда не скандалит. Да что там, он никогда даже не защищается. 

Иногда он забывается, и ему кажется, что дело совсем труба: вместе с красным мясом сладкого перца Мин режет и свой палец, с тихим «ай» смотря на выкатывающуюся из пореза капельку крови, которую он, совсем взбесившись, слизывает с пахнущего перцем пальчика. Это вытекло из его Мина безжалостно сносит крышу, и он высасывает из пореза новую порцию рубинового тепла, до которого ему нельзя дотянуться.   
\- Перестань, с ума сошел, - на одном дыхании проговаривает Мин, отталкивая его.   
\- Геге, ты у нас теперь как Эдвард? – подкалывает Тао, с интересом разглядывающий сцену. Он ухмыляется.   
\- А Сюмин его Белла, - вставляет Чондэ, дурашливо подталкивая Мина и хлопая глазками.   
\- Малыш, все мы знаем о твоей любви к сопливым романам, - менторским тоном отзывается он, игнорируя Чена и разглядывая макушку Мина, разглаживающего пластырь. - Лучше умереть с серебряной пулей во лбу, чем от глупости какой-то влюбленной бестолковой курицы.   
Он выдыхает последнее предложение прямо в плечи Мина, который дергается не то от его слов, не то от его голоса, и поспешно отодвигается.  
\- Она не курица, - тянет обиженный Тао, защищая любимую героиню.   
\- И вновь повторяю: все мы знаем о твоей любви, - обрывает он. - Повзрослей уже, а?

Он неслышно всегда, он невидимо везде - рядом с Мином. Он теперь почти профессиональный шпион, крадущийся на мягких лапах по следам объекта своего преследования. И только фанатские снимки выдают его: он слишком близко, слишком рядом. Но Мин не обращает на них внимания.   
Он бродит среди своих безумных электрических полей, недовольно искрящих разрядами по туманной субстанции заполняющего его сумасшествия, когда он нечаянно отдаляется от предмета своего помешательства. Он чувствует себя маньяком, от отчаяния принимаясь больно щипать Мина за бока, обзывая булочкой. Только когда Минсок начинает с решимостью загнанного в угол таракана огрызаться на его выходки, он отдаленно вспоминает, где по его мнению должна находиться граница нормальности. Но и тогда ненадолго: тем же вечером он запирает Мина в ванной, слизывая с косяков жалобные просьбы открыть, сменяющиеся чем-то влажным, похожим на всхлипывание. Он неслышно сползает спиной по эту сторону белой двери, и наэлектризованные светлые волосы прилипают к дереву. Если бы можно было держать Мина в руках, как в складках пушистого пледа, сдувая росистые капли с ресниц, и никогда не отдавать, никому, не расставаться. Сделать его своей собственностью. Может быть тогда жадные вспышки электрических молний, рассекающих его сознание, сжалятся над ним. 

Его последним пределом становится фантазия о бедрах с трогательными мягкими изгибами, обрисованными доставшимися Мину от природы складками… он должен сказать «жирка» об этих возбуждающих все в нем формах? Да пофиг. Как бы фанатично Мин ни худел, плавные очертания всегда останутся такими на внешней стороне бедра, как и на внутренней. Электрические поля безжалостно коротит, когда он думает о том, что даже ладонь ребром с трудом должна пролазить в тесную щель между его ног. Мысли о том, какая нежная кожа должна быть на внутренней стороне этих бедер, украшенных мягкими припухлостями подкожного жира, пересушивает горло, и в своих фантазиях он идет дальше, сутками проводя время во впадине паха, где кожа фиолетово-синяя с чернильным рисунком пульсирующей беззащитной артерии. Это и есть конец. Когда не остается ничего святого и при этом ничего бесстыдного. 

Теперь сожрать горечь пары распустившихся вишневых розеток – до смешного мало. Оно внутри насмехается над его беспомощностью. И он честно пытается сбежать: покупает пачку самых дешевых спагетти и варит их все, со смехом запихивая в себя бледное тесто, не оставляя ничего, пытаясь задушить пустоту, обсасывающую его изнутри. А потом ему становится плохо, и он сгибается над унитазом – но ничего не происходит. Его тело совершенно, и команда «Жрать» выполнена безупречно. Он может всосать в себя целый город, все 256 оттенков его прошлого, которые были фейком от начала и до конца. Настоящее в нем – электрическая пустота и желание.   
Он доползает до кухонного окна и устало опускается у батареи, подставляя затылок вечно следящему за ним белому расплющенному о стекло диску полной луны.   
\- За что? - спрашивает он в темноте у злобного глаза, выжигающего последние остатки нормальности в его черепе.   
\- Ты можешь взять, - лаконично сообщает она.  
\- Я буду беречь его, - унижается он, сворачиваясь клубком на полу.   
Ему хочется выть. Выть пошло и громко, выстанывая себе прощение на луну. 

Около двух ночи он сидит в темноте на кухне над чашкой остывшего чая, прогрызая дыры в туманном электричестве, глумливо насмехающимся над ним внутри, когда на кухне появляется Мин.   
\- Хочешь апельсин? – звучит тепло оранжево от загорающегося в холодильнике света, освещающего нагнувшегося к нижней полке одногруппника.   
Чужие бедра покачиваются из стороны в сторону перед его лицом, наивно заигрывая с его самообладанием.   
Вместо ответа он за нежную в изгибе белой майки талию утягивает Мина к себе на колени. 

 

 

 

 

A little sinner

Безумно надоело. Все это ему безумно надоело. Он и так чувствует себя слизняком. Более того – он ведет себя рядом с ними, как слизняк. Кажется, ниже наклониться уже нельзя – а его нагибают еще и еще. 

По серому-серому небу бесцельно туда-сюда бродят свинцового цвета облака, из которых никак не выльется вода. И это тоже надоело до зуда в позвоночнике – это подвешенное состояние. Замерзший Минсок подтягивает коленки поближе, пытаясь согреться на промерзшей лавочке где-то до черта далеко от дома, потому что возвращаться домой ему хочется меньше всего на свете. 

Что такого он сделал, чтобы к нему так относились? Он пытается быть дружелюбным и никого не обидеть. Да он черт возьми не умеет обижать, никогда не умел, да и учиться не хочет. Нет в нем ни зависти этой, ни злости, ни пренебрежения к чужому. Нет желания навредить. Слизняк. 

Эти вечные шуточки, которыми осыпает его Лухань, вечные «засоня», «булка», щипки, пинки. Это не смешно. Наверно, и не обидно… но в нем расшаталось все, что зовется нормальностью: он не может адекватно воспринимать сомнительный юмор, которым горазды блистать его одногруппники. Из всех его желаний только одно и осталось – сжаться комком, и чтоб все забыли, что он такой есть – безмозглый, бесполезный, несмешной. Больной, как старый заяц с перебитыми лапами и свалявшимся мехом. 

Он никогда не жаловался. Ни на издевки, ни на пренебрежение. Он уже привык к тому, что стоит оставить в гостиной книгу – ее зальют чаем, куртка – окажется на полу, а если у Луханя плохое настроение – ему без вариантов придется уйти. Это просто правила такие. Его индивидуальные правила неудачника. И он привык быть один. Смеяться на другом конце города. Не попадаться под ноги. Ко всему можно привыкнуть – не новость. 

Подумать по-хорошему, так ему давно пора уйти. Но кроме того, что он неудачник, каких мало, – он еще и трус. И поэтому он будет мерзнуть на улице до темноты, чтобы потом тихо пробраться в свою комнату и, свернувшись на покрывале, сказать себе, что еще один день пережит. Это любимая его часть дня – переживать. Не проживать – переживать.   
Черт. Так горько, аж зубы сводит. 

Он так устал, что даже мечтать не о чем. Разве что о том, что вот наступит распрекрасное завтра – а его в нем не будет. Типа, никогда и не было. Был Минсок – и рассосался на атомы, втянулся в свинцовый воздух под охренительно безразличные облака. Радуйся, Лулу, больше не будет «вечно ты мешаешься».

А, к черту. Он сгребает себя с лавочки и ползет домой, медленно двигая перебитыми заячьими лапами. В коридоре, естественно, натыкается на Луханя.   
\- Гуляешь?  
\- Да.   
\- Один?  
\- А что, еще кого-то видишь?  
\- Ну… за правым плечом у тебя депрессия, а за левым… погоди как, погоди! Да это же разочарование вечного девственника с синдромом булки.   
\- Псих.   
И ржание в ответ.   
Ничего нового, да? 

Его день-за-днем одинаковый, как камни асфальта. Бесконечное разнообразие острых кромок, падать на каждую из которых больно. Он шарахается по дороге к горизонту, за который укатывается золотой прозрачный диск, барахтается в солнечной дымке, один, как последний человек во вселенной, и аккорды меланхоличного чилл-аута слизывают его следы с песка. Таких, как он, больше нет. Он избранный, правда. Избранный для одиночества. Непростое амплуа, не всем под силу. Но он хорошо справляется. Обычно. Печальный образ – его вторая кожа. И только иногда, очень редко, хочется опуститься лбом на чью-нибудь грудь, и просто побыть дома под чьим-то живым на этой золотистой дороге сердцем.   
В своей наивности он как-то посреди такого приступа опускает голову на плечо Луханя, сидящего на диване, и надеется, что тот помолчит, хотя бы три минуты не будет плеваться ядом и побудет просто другом. Напрасно. Ехидный голос Луханя касается его уха:   
\- У нашей принцессы ПМС, ей хочется тепла?   
Черт возьми, он уже так низко, что дальше только последний круг – для опустившихся до жалости к себе. 

Поэтому он вздрагивает, когда различает силуэт склонившегося в темноте над столом Луханя. Включать свет и демонстрировать ему мешки под глазами – не в его интресах, поэтому он молча пробирается к холодильнику и наклоняется над контейнером, заставляя себя сказать:  
\- Хочешь апельсин?   
Не то чтобы он ждал ответа. Да и вообще сказал это по привычке – гребаная вежливость у него в крови. Поэтому он берет апельсин и захлапывает дверцу. А потом чувствует, что его тянут назад, роняя на острые колени. И он покорно остается там, куда его бросили, искоса глядя на оранжевую шкурку апельсина в своих руках, пока чужие пальцы невесомо касаются его предплечий. Это же Лухань: наиграется – отпустит. Когда чужие руки оплетаются вокруг него, явно не собираясь отпускать быстро, он только тяжело вздыхает в сторону, отчего грудь глубоко поднимается и опускается. И это будто бы отрезвляет Ханя на время, он замирает, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, а потом толкает апельсин вон из его рук. За три мягких удара апельсинового мяса об пол его успевают прислонить лопатками к холодной дверце холодильника, и когда Лухань вцепляется тонкими пальцами в его щеки, так что воздух выдувается из них, как из проколотой шины, а потом вытягивает губы трубочкой и прижимется к его собственным, он все еще думает, что над ним издеваются. Он толкает Луханя с возмущенным:   
\- Пусти, - которое тут же оказывается съеденным прямо с его губ: Лухань вдруг наклоняет голову набок и принимается целовать его вкусно. Не медленно или нежно, а так, будто он малиновое желе с шапкой взбитых сливок. И это одно подкупает его.   
Лухань расцеловывает его до огромной дыры с трещинками в углах губ, и в его руках так тесно, душно и жарко, что даже когда настороженный разряд от кончиков пальцев, коснувшихся поясницы, прошивает все его тело, предупреждая, что надо бы сдвинуть ноги, между которыми так неудачно вклинилось чужое колено, и прогнать с шеи слишком уверенно нащупавшие помешавшуюся вену губы, он может только голодно притянуть ближе к себе узкую клетку луханевых ребер, из которой, сминая его сомнения, выплескивается уверенность с отказавшими тормозами. Шорох ткани, медленно истирающейся под ладонями, наполняет темноту, и он тонет к черту в незнакомом ему Лухане, который из избалованного мальчика превратился в пугающе красивого мужчину, который хочет его. Лухань, не прекращая целовать, находит под ремнем нежный и беззащитный перед прикосновениями кусочек его живота и гладит, едва касаясь пальцами, отчего безумное желание запрыгнуть на него и сжать в себе разгорается опасно ярко.   
Только когда Лухань опускается перед ним на колени, остатки разума заставляют его потянуть чужие плечи вверх со смущенным:   
\- Не надо, - но Лухань дует на его живот под задравшейся майкой, и его «не надо» звучит до смешного глупо. Он понимает, что сегодня он позволит этому человеку все.   
Металлическая собачка замка на ловко разъехавшейся молнии отчерчивает его вчера от сегодня. Навсегда. 

Он замечает под дверью чью-то тень и, сжимая волосы Луханя в пальцах, облегченно выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда тень исчезает вслед за неизвестным кем-то, благоразумно решившим не выяснять причину наполнивших кухню сомнительных звуков.   
Тише, Лухань, пожалуйста…  
Bed of flowers

Лухань согревает Минсока, как закатное солнце: не обжигая, не слепя, обволакивая теплым золотистым, забираясь нежностью под воротничок и сдувая прошлые страхи с плеч. Минсок забывает одиночество, перебитые лапы и как прятать улыбку. Его мир переодевается в белое после душа и позволяет каплям воды стекать с волос на его шею, по утрам обнимая со спины, пока на кухне нет никого – только они и золото солнца в рисунке штор. 

Лухань каждый день удивляет Минсока, после серии пробных поцелуев говоря, какие сегодня на вкус его губы:  
\- Зеленый чай.  
Минсок смеется, касаясь собственного рта, потеплевшего от поцелуя, и думая, когда это он успел опуститься до такого флаффа, спрашивает:   
\- А вчера?   
\- Вчера хотелось облизывать. Вчера был вишневый пирог.   
\- Ты бесстыжий. И как тебе не надоедает? Ты смущаешь меня, - Минсок отворачивается от Луханя, перекатываясь на другую половину кровати.  
\- У смущения пузырьки газировки, - тут же отзывается Лухань.   
\- Перестань.  
\- «Перестань» вяжет во рту. Хурма.   
Неисправимое упрямство Луханя заставляет Минсока улыбнуться, и он из-под опущенных ресниц разглядывая чужую улыбку, спрашивает:  
\- Хань. Какой вкус у Луханя?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - произносит Лухань перед новым тягучим поцелуем. 

Минсок ничего не знает о вкусах, зато хорошо осведомлен о напряжении, потенциале и силах притяжения, потому что звонкий и тонкий Лухань в золотистых змейках непослушных волос на самом деле мощное электрическое поле, тяжело гудящее от количества рассредоточенных по нему зарядов, которые могут вдруг концентрироваться на поверхности его кожи и проскакивать искрами сквозь незащищенную тканью грудную клетку, подгоняя разрядами темп и сердце. В темноте спальни Лухань для Минсока – электрический туман с серебрящими его молниями, черный, как ночь, и глубокий, как обморок… или наоборот, это он внутри чужого сознания, схлестнувшегося вокруг его запястий и не отпускающего из своей обманчивой глубины? Попытки неповиновения заканчиваются резким щелчком очередной молнии и рывком вниз, обратно к призрачному электрическому Луханю, который с каждым разом сильнее, чем раньше. 

Лухань до исступления любит гладить чужие гладкие ступни, изящные икры и нежные колени, и его обожание автоматически превращает Минсока в подобие девочки, созданной только для того, чтобы ей наслаждались. И Минсок некрасиво смущается, трепыхаясь в руках Луханя, отдергивая руки и сжимая колени, пока Лухань не заставляет его принять это, полночи потратив на то, чтобы со вкусом исцеловать его всего. Лухань для Минсока – это электрическое поле с притяжением, замешанным на ни к чему не обязывающем постоянном сексе, который нежный и такой же невесомый, как то самое золотистое закатное солнце. 

Минсока все еще смущает каждый раз, когда они остаются в темноте, и он слишком неумелый, и Луханю приходится быть уверенным за двоих. Но Луханя, кажется, не заботит необходимость каждый раз по новой губами и ладонями учить его чувствовать вызревающих в тепле под животом скользких бабочек, разбрасывающих влажные крылья под пропавший удар сердца, когда обнаженная кожа соприкасается под весом тел. Щеки Минсока озверело жгутся румянцем, когда утром в расплавленной солнцем кухне Лухань смеется ему на ухо и кормит его из рук шоколадными орешками, а Минсок вспоминает, где ночью были эти пальцы. Он плохо понимает, что то, что было в спальне, там и остается, и судорожно дергается, когда Лухань вытирает с губ молочный след. 

Но Минсоку нравится, что Лухань не может без его поцелуев, без его рук, без него. Когда неизбежная весенняя простуда от замерзших на холодном ветру рук Луханя, скользящих по его пояснице под оранжевым фонарем в девять вечера, укладывает его в постель, Лухань рядом и никак не хочет уходить, с преданностью собаки с грустными глазами просиживая около постели с всегда горячим чаем и кучей таблеток, которые всыпает в Минсока по часам, фанатично следя за сквозняками и громкостью телевизора в гостиной чтобы не мешал. Температура нагревает в Минсоке раздражение и какую-то глупую обиду за все те вечера, что его не было рядом, когда он был один и хотелось выть, и он шикает на Луханя, заставляя его уйти. И Лухань уходит на цыпочках белых носков, неслышно и без слов прикрывая дверь, чтобы среди ночи, когда Минсок просыпается, снова оказаться рядом – спящим сидя на полу, сложив голову на скрещенных на краю постели руках. 

Лухань говорит, что у Минсока самые красивые руки на свете, пересчитывая поцелуями фаланги пальцев перед тем, как заснуть. И Минсок, подпирая щеку подушкой, разглядывает свои руки в прокрадывающихся в окно лучах разгоревшегося уже рассвета: квадратные ладони, совсем не тонкие пальцы, синяя венка на большом и грубое сплетение сухожилий под кожей – совсем не похоже на идеальные, по его мнению, белые, как тонкий фарфор, луханевы кисти, красиво изломленные на снежной простыне. Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, накрывает его руку своей, вплетая свои пальцы между чужих, и болезненно дергается, будто ломается опора внутри, когда Лухань сжимает ладонь, стискивая их пальцы вместе. Он так глуп, что верит Луханю.

Лухань ненасытный. Ему не просто мало Минсока, он готов съесть его, несмотря даже на то, что сам только что скатился с измученного удовольствием тела и дышит рвано. В этом все для него: в судорожных вдохах, в пальцах, готовых порвать кожу на спине, в картах лабиринтов внутри Минсока, которые он хочет выучить до основания, потому что просто слов, чтобы показать, как он благодарен ему, разрешающему, позволяющему любить себя так, недостаточно. И он в который раз пытается загладить свою вину за все отчаянные бесконечные в прошлом издевки, выдыхая вместе с запрещенным движением бедер:   
\- Моя булочка, - в шею Минсока с таким концентрированным хриплым желанием, что душный уже воздух их комнаты коротит от напряжения, и пальцы Минсока сжимаются на его спине в последний раз сильнее всего.   
И потом, убирая мокрые волосы со лба Минсока, кусающего губы, он хитро улыбается:   
\- А знаешь, где моя булочка самая вкусная? - чтобы забраться под одеяло и, дернув Минсока на себя за бедра, языком и губами скатиться в горячую впадинку паха, о которой мечтал когда-то, слизывая жар и запах обожаемого тела.   
Из губ Минсока вырывается беззвучный измученный стон, потому что он уже знает, что Лухань слегка помешан на его бедрах, и он после секунды колебаний скрещивает ноги на спине Луханя, умоляя, чтобы тот догадался, чего он от него хочет. Мучительно и стыдно, неконтролируемо. Как школьник, все еще не знакомый с тем, что и как, но вполне способный осознавать свои желания.

Минсок почти привыкает к обожанию, в котором Лухань готов купать его тело, затаскивая в кровать каждый вечер вихрями изголодавшихся за день поцелуев и лепестками цветов отброшенной одежды. Лухань никогда не спешит, собирая свои поцелуи по чужому холодному еще телу, пока Минсок не начинает недвусмысленно прижиматься к нему. Но и тогда он продолжает быть бережным, согревая руки, гель, двигая пальцами осторожно, терпеливо разглаживая неизбежную боль внутри. Отчего-то эта фанатичная бережливость, с которой Лухань обращается с его телом, рождает в Минсоке вспышки благодарности, одна из которых совсем выходит из под контроля, когда он смывается сомневающимися поцелуями до пояса Луханя, чтобы снова покраснеть до кончиков ушей.

Минсок часто просыпается на рассвете и почему-то много думает. Сегодня, лежа высоко на подушках, он размышляет о том, что стал, наверно, конченным извращенцем, и пытается найти в себе хотя бы остатки стыда: ему просто и без задних мыслей нравится, что голый Лухань досыпает у него на груди, а он обнимает его коленями за пояс, чувствуя приятное тепло на животе. Лухань засоня и слишком, ревниво идеален во сне плавными изгибами тела, высоко поднятыми скулами и рисунком губ. Минсок думает, что глубоко во всем этом есть что-то неправильное, потому что не бывает, чтобы такие, как Лухань, недоступные и совершенные, любили таких, как он, у которых всего-то и есть, что тепло между коленей.   
\- Лулу, а если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между мной и всеми… всем остальным? – произносит он вслух, думая, что спящий Лухань его не слышит, поэтому донесшийся ответ:  
\- Тебя, - удивляет его. И он переспрашивает:  
\- Меня?   
\- Тебя, - повторяет Лухань, не открывая глаз и удобнее устраиваясь на нем. 

 

Where is your god?

Даже ночи с Луханем внутри не делают жизнь проще. Каждый день убеждает его в этом: выпутываясь из постели и солнечных лучей, заигрывающих с золотистыми луханевыми волосами по утрам, приходится становиться собой, снова находить стержень внутри, чтобы опираться весь день и не злоупотреблять плечами Луханя, всегда наготове, чтобы поддержать его. Минсок хочет как лучше, хочет с этой помощью стать нормальным, чтобы прикосновения реальности, разбившаяся чашка и недовольное:  
\- Поторапливайся, - от Криса не скребли его нежное изнутри. И он старается. Это его шанс.   
А Луханю пофиг. Он толкает Минсока вперед, чтобы оказаться с ним на заднем сидении, вынуждая Исина пересесть вперед и недовольно ругнуться на обнаглевшую парочку. Он понимает, что это то самое, что Минсок ненавидит и что расцарапывает его все время – отстаивать свое место, причиняя неудобства окружающим. Устраивать показуху, афишировать их отношения. Минсок так тактичен всегда, что Лухань думает, что его Мин готов запросто пожертвовать собой ради чьего-нибудь блага, потому что все еще не умеет ценить себя и считает низшим существом, обязанным уступать, пятиться, поддаваться. Лухань зло думает какого хрена, что так прогибает людей, что они разрешают это с собой, проваливаясь куда-то в тени, обесценивая себя. И он с нахальной улыбкой подмигивает Лею:  
\- Не пойти бы тебе нахер?   
Минсок отворачивается от него к стеклу, думая, что вот теперь Лухань не помогает – мечта наладить отношения со всеми и стать как все так и останется мечтой.   
\- Ты что, обиделся? – шепчет Лухань в воротничок салатово-зеленой рубашки.   
\- Нет, просто, - Минсок ломает пальцы и все еще смотрит в окно, за которым скользит город. Это же в самом деле его проблемы, которые не ушли даже с появлением Луханя. – Просто не надо из-за нас ссориться с остальными.   
Лухань с огромным неудовольствием замечает, как это волнует Минсока, и пытается обмануть его, говоря:   
\- Тебе надо быть проще, - наваливаясь на Минсока и пересекая рукой салатово-зеленый поперек талии. 

Минсок думает, что у него и в самом деле какая-то слишком тонкая настройка, когда что-то заставляет его толкнуть дверь в обычно пустую гостевую комнату, расслышав за ней странный шум. Внутри он находит растрепанного Тао, вкручивающего саморезы в стену.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает удивленный Минсок.   
\- Полочку вешаю, - отзывается Тао под жужжание машинки, показывая рукой на книжную полку, которой тут раньше и правда не было.   
\- А это зачем? – Минсок показывает на стену, украшенную надписью с именем Тао из головок шурупов. Он чувствует в голосе макне подкатывающую истерику, и эта детская выходка забавляет его.   
\- Я же просто имя. Есть имя – есть я, - произносит Тао, загоняя в стену еще один шуруп. – Вот пусть я буду. Хоть так. Очень хочется быть.  
Минсок осторожно дотрагивается до плеча Тао, и саморез входит под неправильным углом. Минсок заставляет Тао выпустить из рук красный шуроповерт и подталкивает к себе, заставляя обнять.   
\- Гэ, - высокий Тао, согнувшись, всхлипывает в шею Минсока, - почему все так сложно?   
Минсок понятия не имеет и не знает, что сказать, потому что слова утешения от него – будут сплошь враньем, поэтому он, пытаясь успокоить Тао, заставляет его прижаться к себе, крепко обнимая и разглаживая черную ткань майки на спине:  
\- Я-то знаю, - говорит он. – Не слушай никого, они ничего не понимают, они тебя не знают. Ты хороший, очень хороший, добрый и красивый. Веришь?  
Из него выговаривается эта чушь, и он произносит ее только потому, что она искренняя, радуясь тому, что грудь напротив дрожит от нервного смешка.   
\- Гэ, спасибо, - руки вокруг него сжимаются крепче.   
\- Ребенок, - улыбается Минсок. Ему и правда нравится обнимать Тао и утешать его, такого большого и невзрослого, с миндальными потерянными глазами в чернильном блеске, потому что он оживает в его руках, старается держаться. Тао всегда вызывал в нем нежность и желание побыть старшим братом.   
Именно в этот момент дверь впускает Луханя, глаза которого быстро сужаются, когда он видит обнявшуюся парочку. Он ни слова не говоря подхватывает Минсока под локоть и отрывает от удивленного Тао.   
\- Лулу, не обижайся, - смеется Минсок в коридоре, останавливая Луханя. - Ему правда был нужен кто-то рядом.   
\- Какого черта ты? – резко спрашивает Лухань, хотя прекрасно понимает, что быть добрым без особых причин в этом доме может один только Минсок.   
\- Ревность? – Минсок строит глазки.   
И оказывается прижатым к стене Луханем, тяжелое дыхание которого больше похоже на рычание.   
\- Я не смогу без тебя, - слишком серьезно говорит Лухань. И осторожно балансируя на грани честности, добавляет: - Лучше не делай так. А то не обойдемся без жертв.   
Лухань метит поцелуями свою собственность, размазывая по стене, пока Минсок не становится совсем потрепанным и Лухань не чувствует, что он полностью открыт, полностью готов к нему, полностью его – как в их первый раз на кухне без света с укатившимся под стол апельсином.   
\- Подожди, - шепчут губы Минсока в его собственные, хитро улыбаясь. – Надо кое-что сказать Чондэ.   
Лухань недовольно хмурится и ждет в коридоре, пока Минсок шепчется о чем-то с Ченом, из комнаты которого они выходят вместе.   
\- Спасибо, - произносит Чондэ с улыбкой, оставляя их, чтобы нерешительно замереть перед дверью гостевой комнаты, в которой остался Тао, прежде чем толкнуть ее длинными сосредоточенными пальцами.   
\- Я смотрю, ты любишь быть доброй феей, - шепчет Лухань в затылок Минсока.   
\- Тао заслужил, - Минсок разворачивается к нему. – К тому же ничего не лечит лучше, чем просто кто-то рядом. Я знаю.   
Минсок прижимается к губам Луханя благодарным поцелуем. Он по-настоящему счастлив. 

Луханя бесит, когда Крис обнимает его Мина на фотосете, когда Чен поправляет его воротничок, он отталкивает Лея в лифте, облокотившегося о стену рядом с ним. Если бы мог, он бы огородил Минсока собой, широко расставив руки, как в баскетболе, блокируя пас. Да, он бы заблокировал Минсока внутри двухкубометровой камеры с прозрачными стенами и access denied для всех, кроме себя.   
Каждый раз, когда Минсок отдаляется от него ради кого-то другого, невыносимо тянет его нервы, посылая разряды вдоль болезненного позвоночника, тошнотой выкручивая внутренности и заполняя голову воплями пост-хардкора, срывающего запреты нафиг, к черту, заставляя хотеть раскровавить лица, руки, спины, касающиеся человека, принадлежащего ему, об камни асфальта.   
Поэтому когда Минсок говорит, что хочет пойти в какой-то клуб вместе с Крисом и остальной компанией, внутри него все горит и он по-настоящему боится, потому что уже не чувствует запретов. От слова совсем.   
\- Нет, - поспешно говорит он, и его голос такой нервный и взволнованный, что Минсок удивленно смотрит на него:  
\- Почему?   
Крис в белой рубашке, с идеальной талией под ремнем джинсов и уложенными светлыми волосами, опирается спиной о косяк и понимающе ухмыляется.   
\- Потому что, - твердо говорит Лухань, но чувствует себя последним тупицей: аргументов у него нет. Опять же от слова совсем.   
\- Он ревнует тебя, как бешеный, - скалится Крис, подходя к Минсоку и опуская руку на его плечо. - Не заметил?   
Крис просто огромный рядом с Минсоком, безумно красивый и с бархатным голосом. Лухань чувствует себя дворовой шавкой, готовой вцепиться в его горло. Он, конечно, тощий, но он идеальный в своем сумасшествии: на самом деле очень сильный и… ему бы ничего не стоило сломать Крису что-нибудь… или сделать что-нибудь похуже. Поэтому он резко встает и тянет Минсока, все это время молчащего и не отрывающего глаз от его лица, будто пытающегося понять что-то, на себя:  
\- Просто скажи нет. Пожалуйста, - он очень старается, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно, впиваясь глазами в Минсока.   
В этот раз он готов просить. Пока просить.   
\- Хорошо, - роняет Минсок. Он ничего не понимает и просто уступает просьбе Луханя, стараясь засунуть тревогу внутрь себя поглубже. – Я не пойду.   
Лухань с вздохом облегчения обнимает Минсока в белой рубашке, такого теплого, такого его.   
Мысль о том, что взамен вечера, который он отобрал у Мина, он может предложить ему только новую порцию секса, еще более нежного и ненасытного из-за вины, которую он чувствует за собой, царапается в нем когтями, и он горячо шепчет в ухо Минсока, когда остальные уходят:   
\- Я сделаю все, что хочешь. Мы пойдем, куда хочешь. Но только мы, хорошо? – стоя на диване на коленях и держа в ладонях лицо Минсока, чтобы прочитать в его глазах обещание.

Лухань чувствует, что вплетает Минсока в свое бредящее молниями электрическое поле, не давая и шанса вырваться, и это по меньшей мере нечестно – то, что он делает с ним.   
Он снова сидит в темной кухне, оставив наконец-то спокойно спящего Минсока в лунном свете, и держит голову на коленях, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.   
Он ведь не уверен, любовь ли это или чистое сумасшествие заставляет его хотеть Мина так беспомощно и бесконечно. Если бы можно было высосать из его черепа безумие, осталось бы хоть что-то, связанное с Мином? Он никогда не был силен в вопросах морали, но это все похоже на обман ярко-красного цвета.  
Похоже на то, что он использует Минсока, как единственное лекарство от своей болезни.   
Он слишком сильно тянет за волосы, и когда расческа из его пальцев выпутывается из кудрей, золотистые в холодном лунном свете нити болтаются на пальцах.   
Похоже на то, что он не собирается останавливаться, утаскивая Мина на дно электрического тумана.   
Электроды у сердца.   
Катализаторы.   
Реакции окисления.   
Ток.   
Коррозия.  
Он катастрофически безумен. Химические реакции в его голове не поддаются контролю, ему хочется разбросать руки и выкрикнуть легкими весь тот тайный сумасшедший мир, населяющий его внутри, очиститься – и свалиться вниз с моста с этими распахнутыми руками и сердцем. Он брак природы. Одноразовая возможность всхлопнуть крыльями всегда маячила в самом конце его списка решений. 

Минсок оставляет стикеры с надписью «Ненормально». Ненормально – что Лухань с ним, с самым невзрачным и тихим парнем из их группы. Ненормально – эмоции Луханя, обтекающие пульсирующими дикими электрическими полями. Ненормально – его поведение, ревность, сочащаяся гнойной водой из сорванных волдырей, которые он сам выжигает на себе.   
Минсок очень хочет, чтобы все было правильно. Как у нормальных пар, которые имеют определенный круг друзей и набор правил, регламентирующих, чем ограничена личная территория, за границу которой лучше не переходить даже партнеру.   
Когда утром Минсок передает чашку с чаем Тао, кто-то из них случайно выливает половину нежно зеленоватой жидкости на колени последнего, и Минсок принимается ладонями смахивать не успевшие впитаться в жесткий материал спортивных штанов капли. Лухань поднимается из-за стола, бросая полотенце в лицо Тао:  
\- Малыш, давай-ка сам, - и выволакивает его за локоть из кухни. Минсок автоматически лепит еще одно «Неправильно» на это утро и вырывает свою руку со злым:   
\- Что? Что теперь? – это последний его стикер. Больше нет терпения.   
\- Ничего, - холодно отвечает Лухань. – Я не обвиняю тебя. Просто никто из них не должен тебя трогать.   
\- Ты сошел с ума, - отвечает Минсок, впервые отворачиваясь от Луханя и не стараясь исправить все поцелуем.   
Вечером Минсок сидит все в той же неосвещенной кухне и тянет время, надеясь, что Лухань уже будет спать, когда он вернется. Весь день виноватые попытки Луханя обнять его запутывали его сознание, болели на коже и сосали сердце. Неправильно. Это так неправильно. Это совсем не то, чего он хотел.   
Боже.   
Как он может. Лухань спас его, вытащил на свет, когда он уже стал забывать, как это – хотеть. Лухань – странная прихоть судьбы, выбравшей среди всех остальных – его. Он так благодарен ему, что сердце давится пульсом, когда он думает об этом.  
А сухой шелестящий голос в голове упрямо и тихо произносит вслед: «Неправильно».   
На кухню тихими шагами заходит Крис и опускается на стул напротив. Потом встает, распахивает окно, находит пустое блюдце.   
\- Ну, скажи уже что-нибудь, - говорит он, стряхивая пепел в фарфор. - Уже неделю как в воду опущенный.   
\- Это мои проблемы.   
\- Как хочешь, - следует тихий ответ с ленивыми пальцами, сбрасывающими нагоревший столбик над блюдцем.   
Минсок молчит, но Крис не уходит. И горечь срывается с его языка от укусов дыма в глаза. Он не такой наивный, чтобы думать, что Крис поможет, но он из тех, кому необходимо выговориться, чтобы не взорваться: он рассказывает о параноидальном стремлении Луханя контролировать его, о том, как сотни раз объяснял, что не собирается, просто не умеет обманывать, о том, как больно стискивает луханевское недоверие, о том, что терпеть это не осталось никаких сил, но уйти – об этом думать вообще невозможно и дико.   
Крис успевает выкурить три сигареты, а в конце его монолога расчесывает пальцами волосы и бросает неуверенное:  
\- Как непросто все у вас.   
За дверью у порога Лухань обнимает колени и ненавидит себя. 

Минсок учится жить с ревностью и постоянными вспышками агрессии, оберегая как может одногруппников от сходящего с ума Луханя, который ночами дико и исступленно извиняется выплескивающимися потоками нежности, целуя куда-то под растравленную ладонями пергаментную кожу бедер, вкатываясь в него так глубоко, что его просящее:   
\- Я не могу без тебя, - достает до диафрагмы, жестоко запирая слезы внутри.   
\- Ты нужен мне, - густая темнота уверенно опускается с потолка, качаясь волнами от плавных движений их сплетенных тел, и обволакивает его шелестом голоса смертельно утонувшего в нем Луханя, который никогда раньше не делал так больно, заставляя выворачивать сжатыми пальцами белую простынь.   
\- Я никогда и ничего не буду хотеть больше, чем тебя, - рвет обиду и неправильность нитями струн, не выдерживающих напора отчаянно гибкого тела Луханя, который сегодня глубже чем когда-либо раньше. 

I’ll try my best to make you understand…

Лухань крадется на носках вдоль своего тумана, посеребренного разрядами, пытаясь скрыть от него, спрятать в груди, как он счастлив, чтобы его злое ревнивое безумие не отобрало у него то, что ему стало так дорого.  
Лухань крадется на носках в свою комнату, стараясь не разбудить свернувшегося клубком на кровати Минсока, но не удерживается от того, чтобы присесть на край постели, покрывало на которой крахмально хрустит под его весом. Он долго смотрит на Минсока, на его лицо, на его губы, на его странную позу – он свернулся на одеяле, подобрав колени к груди, будто ему больно. Наверно, ему всегда больно.   
Ему всегда будет больно рядом с ним.   
Отчаянная нежность вспыхивает в Лухане переплетением струн и клавиш, и он наклоняется к его губам, чтобы разбудить, чтобы не было этой больной позы, чтобы не мучить себя.   
\- Привет, - произносит он, отпуская чужие губы, когда Минсок открывает глаза с тяжелыми ресницами.   
Минсок поднимается, опираясь на руку, и долго смотрит на него так, словно надеется на что-то, с рушащейся надеждой отыскать в таких знакомых чертах его лица… оправдание? Опровержение?  
\- Хань, что это? – Минсок вытаскивает что-то из-под подушки, бросая ему на колени.   
Его карту.   
Его гребаную медицинскую карту.   
Его гребаную медицинскую карту, в которой десяток раз почерком безнадежности слова: «без улучшения» и диагноз, последствия которого отрицать невозможно.   
Он знает, что извиняться сейчас – признать свою вину за то, что родился таким, за то, в чем не виноват и никогда не был. Но он все равно роняет замерзшими губами:   
\- Прости. Прости меня…   
Минсок душит горький смешок, истончающий черты его лица, и кусает губу.   
\- Ничего… ничего же не изменилось, - Лухань знает, что это тоже безнадежно, но он обязан хотя бы попробовать.   
\- И в самом деле, - произносит Минсок горько и насмешливо. – Ничего ровным счетом. Просто меня ТРАХАЛ ПСИХ.   
Он поднимается с кровати, и когда Лухань пытается остановить его, зло ударяет по рукам:   
\- Не прикасайся.   
Вот и все. 

Минсоку перебило спину. Теперь он знает, что было неправильно.   
Он бы стал снова тем больным зайцем, но не может. Так больно ему еще никогда не было. То, что у него внутри, не сравнить с его прошлым.   
И дело даже не в том, что он теперь чувствует себя так, словно вышел на улицу и раздвинул ноги перед первым встречным, потому что тот Лухань, перед которым он оставался без ничего столько раз – всего лишь изобретение его собственного безумия. Этого человека нет на самом деле. Он только форма, в которой мечется его электрическое сумасшествие. Фейк. Подделка. Ничто.  
Дело не в том, что жалость к настоящему Луханю, который потерялся где-то на страницах прошлого в той медкарте, который мог бы быть настоящим, душит его истерикой в ванной с выкрученными на полную кранами.   
Дело в том, что он поверил. А его опять обнулило. Когда надежда расшибается вдребезги, вешаясь на петле реальности, она никогда не соберется потом назад. Это ртутные шарики, разбежавшиеся так, что не поймать.   
Теперь ему наплевать.   
У него никогда больше не будет надежды. Его сердце не резиновое.   
И даже нет, не так.   
Он просто никогда больше.   
Он включает краны, но забывает закрыть дверь, тупица. И тогда его находит Чондэ, на полу, бьющимся головой о кафель, с мокрой от слез рубашкой. Чондэ почему-то очень пугается, потому что когда он сгребает Минсока в охапку, тот воет у него на груди протяжным долгим звуком, будто умирая от боли. Он трясет своего одногруппника, обнимает, умывает холодной водой.   
В конце концов Минсок измученно опускается на пол с тихим:   
\- Принеси мне выпить.   
Минсок пьет из горла большими глотками, зло вытирая слезы, и рассказывает Чондэ все, пока обида и боль не выгорают в его глазах до пепла. 

Лухань сидит в коридоре у стены, обняв колени, и как-то отрешенно думает, что не знаком с моралью, но сейчас Минсок, кажется, его предает. Предательство в его безумном мире туманного электричества расползается кислотно-зеленым по густому темно-голубому отчаяния.   
Don't leave me here

Минсок по утрам зло выскребает себя с кровати, как пригоревшую яичницу из сковородки, раздраженно щелкает пряжкой ремня, больно попадает себе по пальцам, и как маньяк цепляется за эту боль, целуется с ней в холодных лучах утреннего солнца, вспоминая Луханя остывшими лопатками и эхом лукавого голоса:  
\- Зеленый чай, - дробящимся в пустой комнате.   
С момента, когда он открывает глаза, и до момента, когда отключается по ночам, он бежит по циферблату часов, как белка по колесу: вымыть посуду – выстирать вещи – запись – съемка – ужин – книга. Лишь бы не оставить ни одной свободной секунды для голодных мыслей о Лухане, электрическим штормом сразу выводящим из строя все цепи в голове. Но даже ночью Лухань рядом призраком, отсутствующим теплом: без него он всегда мерзнет - холодными ступнями, забравшимся в самые кости холодом, продрогшими пальцами. Сознание расставляет ловушки, и он спросонья тянется на другую сторону кровати, касаясь подушечками пальцев выстуженной простыни, разыскивая знакомое луханевское золотистое тепло. А потом снова зло сдергивает с себя одеяло и ставит ступни на холодный пол, давясь черным и беспросветным, заполняющим грудь – и ничего, никакого света, никакого тепла. Вместе с Луханем стерлись цвета, остался только холодный серый. Его снова вышибли за дверь нормального мира, в который Лухань затащил его вслед за собой.   
Постойте-ка, нормального?   
Он истерически ржет в пустой комнате. Не осталось ничего нормального, когда все враз поменяло полярность.   
И что бесит больше всего, это черные холодные волны боли, от которой не спрятаться ни на минуту, не обмануть, не заставить попросить хотя бы о минутном отдыхе. Он так устал от нее. Она давит с каждым днем сильнее. У него болят легкие от необходимости дышать. У него болит все внутри, и это ощущение боли становится его бичом.   
Мечтая остановить ее, умоляя отпустить его хоть ненадолго, он начинает потихоньку сходить с ума.   
Боль глушит слова Криса:   
\- Ты в порядке?   
Боль стирает Чондэ, о чем-то просящего его, пока он сидит, смотрит на него и не слушает.   
Боль размывает Тао, приносящего ему чашку чая, которая выпадывает у него из рук, и он плюет на лужу на полу, оставляя растерянного Тао, чтобы запереться в ванной и, забравшись в душ в одежде, хлопать ладонями по кафелю, пока горячая вода размораживает его.   
Ему кажется, его оболочка истончается, и скоро холодные черные волны хлынут наружу, окончательно доломав его.   
У него очень болят легкие. 

Лухань идет к врачу и жрет прописанные таблетки упаковками. Потому что от них реальность притупляется и размазывается по краям.   
Две действуют примерно часов шесть.   
Ему нужно восемь в день.   
И не нужна реальность, в которой он вспоминает, что мог в любое время утянуть своего Мина на колени и любить его – голодно, нежно, выворачиваясь наизнанку от прикосновений отзывчивого Минсока и касаясь его так, как он позволял только ему.   
Он ставит две точки из таблеток каждые шесть часов, не надеясь, что они вылечат его от безумия. Просто это хорошее начало для многоточия.

Они так далеко друг от друга, насколько это возможно в тесных рамках их расписания, и ребята в группе послушно не спрашивают ни о чем, когда они вдруг сталкиваются в дверях, и Лухань отступает на пару шагов, нервно сжимая ладони в кулаки, гася в них рефлекс обнять, сжать предплечья, заставить упасть на себя, а Минсок закусывает губу и поспешно уходит, сжав накрест руки на груди, обняв себя, будто у него болят легкие. 

Лухань перевязывает шнурки на кроссовках, а Минсока отвлекает звонок – и они оказываются вдвоем перед лифтом, когда остальные уже уходят. Бежать куда-то и придумывать причины, чтобы не подниматься вместе – глупо настолько, что все внутри Минсока стонет, когда он кивает, заставляя Луханя шагнуть внутрь, а сам он заходит следом, с головой погружаясь в заполнившую тесную коробку лифта пульсирующую боль. Он нажимает кнопку их этажа, и его разносит от мысли, что за его спиной, всего в одном шаге, стоит Лухань. Когда ему кажется, что он чувствует покалывающее прикосновение тепла к шее, он думает, что у него галлюцинации. Что это бред, но он бы отдал все, чтобы он стал реальностью.   
Лухань сегодня без таблеток, поэтому Минсок, кивком заставляющий его зайти в лифт, бьет ему по ногам, и он падает на уровень пола тихо поднимающегося лифта. Он готов стоять на коленях, он готов на все, лишь бы… У него нет сил на сопротивление, и он робко поднимает руку, останавливаясь в миллиметрах от шеи Минсока. А потом кладет подрагивающие подушечки пальцев на выступающие позвонки. В тишине хорошо слышно, как Минсок сглатывает. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и поворачивается к Луханю, в глазах которого электрический туман и отчаянная умирающая просьба на кончиках пальцев медленно опускающейся руки.   
Боль в легких Минсока прекращается, когда он касается губ Луханя.   
И Лухань сметает его штормом по черно-белым клавишам, будто он рояль, который долго не открывали, а теперь он свободен и плачет низкими нотами, ловя отдающееся в чужой груди эхо. Он болеет поцелуями, прислоняя Минсока к стене лифта и измученно сжимая чужую талию. Минсок цепляется за его шею, не позволяя оторвать губы, не позволяя оставить его – снова. Лухань упирается ладонью в кнопку, и двери лифта то расплозаются, то сходятся снова, а Минсок обвивается вокруг него руками, прижимаясь тесно и шепча на ухо со странной интонацией почти помешанного:   
\- Какое оно, твое безумие? Покажи мне его… - будто он заговорщик.  
Лухань двигает губами по теплой щеке возле уха, неохотно с паузой выговаривая:   
\- Правда… хочешь? 

Лухань раздевает Минсока медленно и без поцелуев, опуская на постель осторожно:  
\- Смотри…  
И опрокидывает на его живот решетку с кубиками льда под дрожащее:  
\- Лу…хань…  
А потом ложится сверху, запирая прозрачный холод между ними. Лед тает, и капельки воды стекают по животу на простынь, запутываясь в волосах. Лухань двигается, заставляя обволакивающие водой кубики двигаться между их телами, прожигая Минсока отчаянным холодом, и ему кажется, что это ощущение, разъедающее его внутренности ледяным ожогом, теперь останется в нем навсегда, болью перемешиваясь с желанием, сводя с ума контрастом прикосновения льда и горячей кожи Луханя, которые оба мучительно вжигают в него что-то больше и безумнее, чем любовь.   
Вместе со словами Луханя:  
\- Это так… мучает. И только ты можешь меня спасти, - в нем отмирают жалость, надежда и неприязнь.   
Минсок чувствует себя одной из тех сердобольных шлюх из романов, которые предлагают себя в утешение отчаявшимся страдальцам, произнося:  
\- Не мучайся больше. Возьми…   
Лухань смахивает с его живота остатки льда и заполняет собой.   
Минсок подбирает один из кубиков и, сжимая в ладони, водит им по спине Луханя, размазывая холодную воду по ребрам.   
Медленно. Холодно. Больно отныне и впредь. 

Они снова спят вместе и ходят рядом, как больные, которые не могут друг без друга, боясь, что если расцепят руки, их снесет потоком.   
Минсок вообще ничего не говорит больше, только держит Луханя за запястье, боясь, что тот упадет без него, потому что он изменился: ему все труднее сдерживать приступы, когда его настроение меняется неудержимо и неконтролируемо. Он выглядит больным и безнадежно обреченным. Минсоку кажется, что когда он рядом с Луханем, он слышит клавиши, играющие тихую мелодию: не грустную, но какую-то отчаянную, и струны под молоточками гудят низко и напряженно.   
Минсок не может уследить за всем. И в один далеко не прекрасный день его внимание ослабевает, и он не успевает отстраниться от вдруг порывисто обнявшего его малыша Тао, который понятия не имеет, в какую опасную игру влез, счастливо обхватив своего геге за пояс на лестнице после выступления, на котором им вручили очередную награду.   
Минсок только успевает почувствовать за своей спиной присутствие Луханя, а потом видит, как Тао слетает с лестницы клубком черной одежды из-за длинных напряженных пальцев, толкнувших его в спину. 

У Тао сотрясение, и он с трудом улыбается, болезненно щурясь:   
\- Я в порядке, не волнуйся, ге… - догадываясь, кто столкнул его.   
Чондэ бесится, когда Минсок говорит ему, что Лухань ничего не помнит.   
\- Я не верю, - Чен обвиняет его.   
\- Что еще мне сделать, Чондэ? – устало спрашивает Минсок. – Ты же знаешь…  
Чондэ вдруг становится холодно-спокойным:  
\- У тебя было два варианта: научить его любить или сойти с ума вместе с ним.   
\- Я боюсь, осталось только второе… - тихо произносит Минсок.   
Чондэ закрывает глаза на секунду, а потом поднимается:  
\- Мин, ты мой друг, но… если он еще раз сорвется на Тао, я расскажу обо всем. И для него все будет кончено.   
Чондэ уходит, и Минсок остается один, думая, что все слишком легко меняется: еще вчера у него был друг, а сегодня они по разные стороны. 

 

Минсок просит Луханя подождать его в гостиной, оставляя его в пятне утреннего света на ковре, а потом толкает дверь в комнату Криса, замирая под удивленным взглядом стоящего у окна лидера:  
\- Что?  
\- Мы должны уйти, - тихо, но твердо выговаривает он.   
\- Насовсем? – Крис слишком быстро понимает, что он пытается сказать.   
Минсок кивает, думая, что это, скорее всего, прикончит их группу:  
\- Прости. По-другому не получается.   
\- Менеджер не позволит, - Крис цепляется за последний шанс, и Минсок думает, что самоуверенность, оказывается, не приклеена намертво к коже лидера.   
\- Мне все равно, - отвечает Минсок, надавливая на ручку двери.  
Ему придется быть твердым. За двоих.   
В гостиной Лухань сидит на полу в круге болезненно-яркого солнечного света раннего утра, обхватив колени руками. Минсок опускается перед ним, сжимая его лицо в ладонях, а потом тянет на себя, обнимая. Он прижимается щекой к плечу Луханя, прощаясь со всем: со своим прошлым, с мечтами, которых не будет больше, с этой гостиной, порванной солнечными лучами.   
Он думает, что не хотел так. Не так представлял себе себя. Но право выбора дается не всегда. И никто не виноват в том, что кто-то сходит с ума, а кому-то приходится оставлять очень многое. Часто обстоятельства выбирают нас. И тогда поступать так, как должен – это ведь не героизм, не подвиг, не жертва.  
Он Герой Ноль. 

За окном поезда проносится зелень-зелень-зелень начала лета, начала новой жизни. Лухань спит на его коленях, и измученные тонкие губы сжимаются во сне. От толчка останавливающегося поезда Лухань просыпается и вопросительно смотрит на него.   
Минсока душат слезы, и он закусывает губу, пытаясь выглядеть спокойным, качая головой:   
\- Нет, нам до конца, - заставляя Луханя положить голову обратно на его колени, чтобы он не видел, как горячие капли выкатываются из его глаз.


	5. nowhere blvd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chen/kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5EXKDlf44M

Чондэ чувствовал себя паршиво: первый день на новой работе – и что всем на тебя пофиг откровенно просвечивает через вежливо-дружелюбные улыбки, как лифчик через тонкую женскую блузку. Он едва досидел до шести, чуть ли не воя внутри, настраивая доставшийся ему ноутбук, и теперь, когда новые коллеги разбежались, оставив его одного в кабинете, умолял систему быстрее отключиться, потому что ему тоже нужно срочно сбежать, пока его бывшему парню не пришла в голову замечательная идея поприветствовать его первый день в приватном порядке, - а зная его, сомневаться в этом трудно. Экран ноутбука гаснет, когда дверь в кабинет распахивается: не успел. Он с бьющимся как у мыши в клетке сердцем узнает лениво-грациозную походку и ухмылку любимых когда-то губ:  
\- Ну привет… - роняет Крис, останавливаясь у его стола и заставляя мышь внутри прыгать вырванным сердцем на прутья. - Ты так быстро убежал утром, даже поздороваться не захотел.   
\- Извини, я тебя не заметил, - дрогнувшим голосом пытается объясниться Чондэ, складывая очки в сумку.   
Какой уж там к черту «не заметил»: едва разглядел высокую фигуру у кофемашины, блеск золотых волос в полосе утреннего света, сразу вспомнил - простыни, запах и чужие пальцы у себя в волосах. Все, чем легко делился с ним Крис, не придавая этому того же значения, что Чондэ.   
\- Вот теперь-то не ври, - губы Криса кривятся насмешливо красиво. – Решил устроиться сюда, чтобы давить мне на мозги?   
\- Не-нет, - запинается Чондэ, пытаясь обойти загородившего собой проход Криса.  
\- Хочешь восстановить отношения? – голос у Криса ласковый, и Чондэ хорошо знает, что это значит: Крис зол. – Или не можешь забыть восхитительный секс со мной и пришел попросить еще разок, на бис?   
Крис нимало не смущаясь и не переставая улыбаться кладет свои руки на чужую поясницу и тянет на себя, заставляя сопротивляющегося Чондэ приближаться маленькими шажочками.   
\- Нет, - Чондэ цепляется за стол, но чужие руки все равно сокращают расстояние между ним и рассерженно дышащим Крисом. – Я не знал, что ты здесь работаешь. Если хочешь, я уволюсь.   
\- Мне наплевать, будешь ты тут работать или нет, - отвечает Крис, вдыхая знакомый запах волос Чондэ. – Но я сегодня настолько добр, что готов дать тебе то, что ты так хочешь.   
\- Пожалуйста, пусти, - умоляет Чондэ, бесполезно стараясь отцепить от себя настойчивые руки. – Я ничего не хочу, просто пусти.   
Крис смеется, отодвигаясь немного, но не отпуская, так что ему видно лицо Чондэ, искаженное униженным просящим выражением, и его руки, изогнутые под странным ломким, бесполезным углом, напрасно толкающие от себя его собственные, упираясь в запястья. Ему это так нравится. Этот беспомощный угол излома, абсолютно бесполезный, если бы он действительно хотел вырваться.   
\- Ну же, не веди себя, как шлюха, набивающая цену, - он хватает Чондэ за запястья и снова тянет на себя, разворачивая спиной к груди, с удовольствием слыша хныкающий звук, вырвавшийся из чужих легких, когда дыхание с его губ щекочет нежное ушко Чондэ.   
\- Ты потрясающий, - говорит Крис, проведя языком по выступающему хрящику. И продолжает дразнить, сжимая крепче: – Если бы хотел сбежать, давно бы сбежал, а не ломался. Шлюха-шлюха-шлюха…  
Чондэ снова издает какой-то жалкий звук, дергаясь всем телом, но теперь действительно бесполезно: Крис знает, что не отпустит. Как знает и то, что Чондэ на самом деле такой – беззлобный и беспомощный, неспособный сделать больно даже когда надо защищаться. Он все еще помнит, как наступал на его шнурки, вечно развязывавшиеся, и ловил падающего Чондэ, крепко прижимая к себе, наслаждаясь тем, что парень нуждается в нем, потому что… о боже, он реально как ребенок:   
\- У тебя опять шнурки развязаны, - шептал в висок, неохотно отпуская.   
\- Спасибо, - покрасневший Чондэ опускается на колени, чтобы перевязать кроссовки, и смущенно улыбается ему снизу вверх. На Чондэ светлые брюки и голубой джемпер, и Крису кажется, что изображение Чондэ незавершенное без его рук у него на поясе.

\- Я не шлюха, - стонет Чондэ, продолжая пытаться оттолкнуть Криса и закрыть уже прокушенное и облизанное ухо от чужих губ и языка. Крис думает, что напрасно: из-за откинутой головы он может теперь перебраться на шею.   
\- А кто же ты? Невинная девственница? – пересчитывая губами выступающие позвонки в основании шеи, где кожа нежная, белая, сильно натянутая на кости и может быть именно поэтому такая отзывчивая – Чондэ рвано дышит, хотя его губы едва касаются, щекоча шепотом: - Впрочем, это тоже забавно. С тобой вечно как в первый раз.   
Крис говорит эти гадости, хотя прекрасно знает, что вести себя, как шлюха, заставлял Чондэ именно он: влив в него четыре, если он правильно помнит, порции водки с колой и расстегнув джинсы в грязном туалете. Ему невыносимо нравилось тогда, как взлохмаченный после их упражнений у кафельной стены туалета Чондэ, не обращая внимания на окружающих, засовывал руки ему под футболку и доверчиво пьяно гладил его спину, прижимаясь к нему крепче, будто море вокруг из бликов света и громкой музыки смоет его, если он не будет так вынужденно хвататься за Криса, оглаживая ладонью с раскрытыми пальцами рельеф мышц на пояснице.   
\- Чондэ, ты отвратительный, - смеялся он тогда. – Мне кажется, ты готов трахнуть меня на барной стойке.   
\- Наверно… наверно да, - пробормотал Чондэ, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. У Криса мелькнула мысль, что он уснул, а потом он почувствовал укус. Чондэ кусал его за сосок через ткань футболки, оставляя на темной ткани мокрые следы. Он хорошо помнит, какими глазами смотрели Лухань и Тао на эти пятна и Чондэ, ласкового, как щенок, обнимающего его за пояс. Потому что оторвись он от Криса, он бы упал. В море вокруг.   
\- Не играй с ним, - раздраженно прошипел Лухань тогда, - ты ему не пара.   
\- Почему нет? – издевался Крис, задрав голову Чондэ вверх за подбородок, целуя послушные усталые губы и чувствуя, как трогательно крепко к нему прижимается чужое тело. – Ему же нравится.   
Дело в том, что ему всегда этого хотелось – подчинять Чондэ и любить, пока он, измученный, не падал ему на грудь и не засыпал тут же, черными волосами контрастируя с его белой кожей и простынями. Он может выразиться и точнее: нежного и невинного Чондэ хотелось затрахать до состояния бездыханности, чтобы наслаждаться упоительным ощущением власти над этим маленьким телом, которое обвивалось вокруг него, словно вокруг все еще – всегда – было море, и только он мог спасти его от непроглядно-темной глубины.

Чондэ чувствует поцелуи, забирающиеся за ворот, как Крис вытаскивает рубашку из-под ремня, и она, мятая, расправляется, закрывая его почти до середины бедер. Крис расстегивает нижние пуговки, и холодная волна из кондиционера лижет его оголившийся живот, по которому скользят, едва касаясь, пять несправедливо-нежных подушечек пальцев.   
\- Давай, крошка. Я закрыл дверь, - шепчет Крис в его волосы. – Никто не увидит, как ты любишь, когда я люблю тебя.   
Чондэ думает, что это вполне в духе Криса: подойти и взять любую игрушку, которая ему приглянулась. Именно из-за этого инфантильного желания Криса – делать что захочется – они и познакомились: ему нужно было перейти дорогу, и он не пропустил черный мицубиши, шагнув на пешеходку и справедливо рассудив, что водитель подождет. Но за рулем был Крис – и его с ног до головы окатило холодной дождевой водой из-под колес промчавшейся рядом машины, напрочь испортив брюки и его планы на то дождливое воскресенье. Он беспомощно стоял посреди пустой дороги, стараясь не ловить губами грязную воду, катившуюся по лицу – и ему хотелось плакать. Потому что только такой, как он, мог быть таким унизительно невезучим. К его удивлению мицубиши сделал круг на перекрестке, в очередной раз нарушив правила, и остановился рядом с ним.   
\- Что еще тебе надо? – зло спросил Чондэ у выбравшегося с водительского сиденья парня, стараясь не хлюпать и без слез заложенным носом. – Давай, засунь меня в эту лужу с головой, больной придурок.   
Он никогда не видел таких красивых, настолько сумасшедшее красивых людей. У водителя мицубиши были золотые волосы с черными отросшими корнями, бесконечные глаза с блестящими, как капли нефти, зрачками, высокомерное лицо и внушительный рост, только сильнее подчеркивающий достоинства фигуры. И он взял Чондэ за руку и без слов затолкал его, мокрого, как собака, в пассажирскую дверь.   
\- Позволь хотя бы помочь, - сухо сказал он, заводя машину.   
И Чондэ закрыл глаза. Возможно, ведь просто возможно, что единственный раз в жизни судьба награждает неудачников?   
В квартире Чондэ дали джинсы и свитер и запихали в ванную. Джинсы пришлось подогнуть, и они едва держались на нем, стянутые ремнем, застегнутым на последнее отверстие, а его худая бледная шея выглядывала из ворота свитера, как цыплячья.   
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, чувствуя неловкость, стоя в таком виде перед сумасшедшим красавчиком и поправляя ворот свитера, который постоянно сползал с плеча. – Я верну тебе одежду как можно скорее.   
\- Можешь оставить себе, - криво усмехнулся Крис, нависая над ним.   
\- Тебе идет, - добавил он, сдергивая свитер с его плеча.   
Чондэ тогда больше чем растерялся, увидев в чужих глазах заинтересованный блеск. Не то чтобы он никогда не думал, что на него может среагировать парень, но на него в таком виде – разве что стикера «Лузер» на лбу не хватает. Когда Крис наклонился к нему, его задушила паника - и он чихнул. Он до сих пор благодарен Крису, что тот не набросился на него тогда, а повел на кухню, наливая горячий чай, мягко произнес:   
\- Простудился…  
И он влюбился.   
Ему до бесконечности хотелось чувствовать заботу Криса. Он постоянно вился вокруг него, обматывая руки вокруг талии, он думал, что нашел того единственного человека, с которым ему бесконечно хорошо. Его не смущало даже то, что все вокруг твердили, что Крис ему не пара. Да он и сам понимал это слишком хорошо. Крис был чем-то вроде масератти, механизмом, словно в насмешку созданным для восхищения: плавный изгиб корпуса, дорогая кожа сидений, глухое аристократическое рычание двигателя и горделивый дьявольский трезубец на эмблеме – той вещью, которую нельзя использовать для поездок по магазинам и за город на вечеринку с барбекю. Можно было только насладиться пару раз дрожанием рычага под вспотевшей ладонью – и отпустить эту мечту из себя.   
И Чондэ готовился отпустить. Тогда Лухань, пользуясь отсутствием Криса, тихонько спросил у него:   
\- Ты же знаешь, кто он? – теребя соломинку бокала в руках. – В смысле, он говорил тебе, что ты у него не один такой?  
Чондэ лишь бросил на друга Криса недоуменный взгляд.   
\- Он в принципе… - Лухань замялся, - называй это как хочешь, но он спит со всеми подряд. Не делает из этого тайны, но и не привязывается больше, чем нужно.   
Чондэ тогда лишь кивнул. Сложно, действительно, было верить в чудо.   
\- Я ничего не хочу сказать… просто не воспринимай это так болезненно, когда узнаешь, - добавил Лухань.   
\- А ты… ты тоже был его парнем? – спросил Чондэ. Ему было интересно, какой у него шанс остаться с Крисом друзьями.   
\- Нет, - Лухань покачал головой уверенно. – Я такого никогда не приму и не прощу.   
И Чондэ тоже понял, что не простит и не примет, когда наткнулся губами на чужой след на шее Криса.   
\- Кто это на тебе оставил? – спросил он у расслабленно лежащего на подушке Криса.   
\- Сехун, - просто ответил Крис, будто это имя должно все объяснить.   
Чондэ сел на кровати, обняв себя руками и как никогда мучительно чувствуя свою наготу, чувствуя себя так, будто их трое в этой постели.   
\- Ты можешь пообещать, что этого больше не будет? – задал Чондэ свой единственный вопрос.   
\- Ну же, крошка, не делай из этого драму, - Крис потянул его за руку. – Я просто люблю секс.   
Чондэ тогда чуть не стошнило, когда он представил, как кто-то еще стонет Крису в шею, утопая в удовольствии, потому что его член где-то глубоко внутри, как капли пота стекают по напряженной спине и Крис вляпывается пальцами в чужую сперму, снимая со своих коленей затраханное тельце. Он сбежал из жизни Криса, чтобы ночами тихо постанывать, скорчившись под одеялом, перед тем как идти под душ во второй раз за вечер: мог бы остаться с ним и пользоваться дорогой игрушкой наравне со всеми. 

\- Ну же, крошка, не смущайся, - говорит Крис, когда рубашка Чондэ оказывается полностью расстегнутой. – Выдохни… Я так люблю твой стеснительный животик.   
И Чондэ действительно вспоминает, что из-за пальцев Криса на его груди давно забыл дышать.   
\- Твои плечики, - Крис сдергивает рубашку с одного плеча, давит на него, заставляя выгнуться и опереться на себя, целует обнаженную кожу. – Все такое же нежное, как я помню… Ну, где еще тебя погладить? Ты же тоже соскучился по мне, я вижу.  
«Самоуверенная сука», - плещется в Чондэ, когда он ведет руку Криса вверх, прижимая к своей груди, так что сжавшийся розовый сосок оказывается зажат их пальцами. Крис водит по нему, сжимая между пальцами, гладит его грудь, сложив ладонь лодочкой, будто он женщина.   
\- Твои губки, - вторая рука Криса касается его рта, небрежно обводя контур губ указательным пальчиком, - ты помнишь, как нежно они сжимали меня? Они не были такими гордыми тогда, когда отсасывали каждую ночь…  
Чондэ не знает, зачем Крис говорит эти гадости, но не может отрицать, что его это возбуждает. Сам он не чувствует ничего, прижимаясь к Крису задницей, но это и неудивительно – Крис всегда был мастером самоконтроля, обожающим дразнить: когда его по утрам мучила маленькая неприятность, он до исступления царапал изголовье кровати, извиваясь под Крисом, у которого даже не стояло, пока он не засовывал в него скользкие пальцы. Зато теперь, вздумай Крис проверить, что у него в штанах под выпущенной рубашкой, он бы был собой горд.   
Чондэ проклинает себя за свои мысли, которые Крис словно читает, опускаясь обеими руками вниз и накрывая ладонями его твердый член. Чондэ жалобно хнычет – теперь он проиграл с разгромным счетом, а Крис только ухмыляется:   
\- Детка, да ты оказывается настолько скучал. Всегда знал, что ты легкий на подъем, но чтоб настолько, - Чондэ старается не стонать, чувствуя пальцы Криса сквозь два слоя ткани. – Может ты все-таки действительно маленькая грязная шлюшка?   
Чондэ не может удержать вздоха, когда Крис сжимает пальцы, и болезненно двигается в кольце его рук, потираясь о чужую ладонь.   
\- Черт, родной мой, да ты и святого заведешь, - издевается Крис, прижимая его к себе ближе, так что Чондэ теперь действительно чувствует. – Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал.   
\- Крис, пожалуйста… - неровным голосом бормочет Чондэ, извиваясь под чужими ладонями, подло скользящими по всему его измученному телу, по голым ребрам, по предплечьям, под пряжкой ремня.  
\- «Крис, пожалуйста» что? – передразнивает Крис, расставляя ноги шире и потираясь внутренней частью бедра о его ногу, так что голос у Чондэ совсем пропадает, когда он чувствует, чем Крис упирается в него.   
\- Не издевайся… - ответ Чондэ как легкий выдох в воздух, его голова откинута на чужую грудь, а пальцы Криса, надавливающие на живот, он чувствует так, будто его кожа расходится под ними, и Крис сжимает в руках то самое внутри него, что убивает способность думать и только пульсирует нещадно, резко, изголодавшимся желанием.   
\- Кто здесь издевается? – тянет Крис, одной рукой поглаживая его бедро с внутренней стороны, осторожно, не приближаясь к возбужденному члену, а другой больно сжимает отвратительно чувствительный сосок. – Если ты скажешь, что мне сделать, я сделаю. Просто будь точен.   
\- Войди в меня, - выдыхает Чондэ, закрывая глаза, и тянет руку Криса с бедра выше.   
Крис откидывает чужую ладонь, пытавшуюся управлять им, и разворачивает Чондэ к себе, чтобы раскрыть рот поцелуем, резко и глубоко проникая в чужой рот языком. Почти задушив Чондэ чередой демонстративно медленных выпадов, когда он едва ли не задевал гланды, Крис отстраняется:   
\- Я побывал в тебе. Теперь доволен?   
Чондэ облизывает губы и вкус Криса на них, смотря в издевающиеся, блестящие глаза, пока ладонь Криса под рубашкой на его спине спускается все ниже.   
\- Я хочу, - вымученно стонет Чондэ, когда Крис снова легко касается губ, привлеченный жалобным выражением лица Чондэ.  
\- Ну? – говорит Крис, проводя по ткани брюк и очерчивая изгиб ягодицы.  
\- Чтобы ты… - по телу Чондэ пробегает судорога, когда Крис сжимает пальцы, а потом нежно гладит его вдоль шва брюк, забираясь между ног.   
\- Ну? – повторяет Крис, с легким выпадом вперед лизнув его в губы.   
\- Еще… - Крис повторяет жест, и скользкий чавкающий звук записывается в подкорку Чондэ. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.   
\- Прямо в эту нежную попку? - смеется Крис, продолжая поглаживать его задницу сквозь ткань брюк.   
\- Да… - выдыхает Чондэ, кладя руки на плечи Криса, и тянется за новым поцелуем, из которого Крис скоро выпутывается, продолжая наслаждаться унижением:   
\- Просто трахнуть или жестоко до потери пульса оттрахать? – играя с тем, до чего может достать сквозь плотную ткань. Но даже сквозь материал Чондэ хорошо чувствует, как Крис поглаживает отверстие, в которое собирается его поиметь, предлагая целых два способа на выбор.   
\- До потери, - сообщает Чондэ, проводя языком широкую влажную дорожку по чужой шее и вздрагивая, когда палец Криса застревает между его ягодиц.   
\- Ты останешься доволен, крошка, - Крис, получивший разрешение, снова разворачивает его спиной к себе и чересчур поспешно на взгляд Чондэ расстегивает его ремень, сдергивая брюки.   
\- Подожди, - Чондэ останавливает Криса так, будто еще способен думать, - я сниму.   
Крис вдруг заливается смехом:  
\- Ну конечно, я забыл. Именно это меня в тебе всегда и бесило – ты никак не можешь расслабиться, постоянно думаешь, как дико на тебе должны смотреться не снятые носки, когда я трахаю тебя… когда мой член движется в тебе и ты давишься стоном ты думаешь о ебучих носках! – орет Крис, но ничего не может с собой сделать, прижимая задницу нагнувшегося разувающегося Чондэ к своему паху, когда тот с опущенной головой роняет действительно извиняющееся:   
\- Прости.  
\- Это ты меня прости, - произносит Крис, прижимая к себе от пояса голого Чондэ, рубашка которого скрывает все, кроме длинных красивых ног.   
\- Встань на колени, - просит Крис, поднимая Чондэ и опуская на низкий офисный стол. – Ты все такой же легкий, моя крошка.  
Крису всегда безумно, бесконечно нравилось, что при всем своем росте Чондэ почти ничего не весит, и он может с игрушечной легкостью поднять его или прижать к стене, заставляя Чондэ зацепиться ногами за его пояс, а потом поиметь до звездочек перед глазами и ноющего члена, не чувствуя усталости.   
Крис обнимает со спины стоящего на коленях на столе Чондэ и с деланным смешком интересуется:   
\- Сам оближешь? – накрывая ладонью его рот. – Или можем сделать это вместе?   
Когда язык Криса касается его собственного, соскользнув с длинной фаланги, Чондэ закрывает глаза:  
\- Хватит…  
\- Как пожелаешь, милый… - отзывается Крис, поглаживая влажными от их слюны пальцами его вход.   
\- Ты такой о боже какой ты узкий, - стонет Крис, проталкивая пальцы. – Неужели у тебя никого не было с тех пор, как мы в последний раз…  
\- …Нет, - выдыхает унизительное признание Чондэ, приподнимаясь и стараясь избавиться от болезненного ощущения разрывающих его плохо смоченных пальцев. – Крис, мне так больно…   
\- Крошка, у тебя же нет крема, - оправдывается Крис, стараясь сильнее развести пальцы внутри тесного, как черт знает что Чондэ, чтобы поскорее избавить его от боли. – Потерпи немного, родной, я знаю, как тебе больно…   
Крис чувствует пальцами сухие как ожог стенки и хорошо понимает, сколько боли доставляет Чондэ, который ни с кем не трахался, пока его не было. Понимание этого факта уносит Криса на крыльях необъяснимой безумной нежности, и он вынимает оба пальца, что успел засунуть в Чондэ, который болезненно передергивает плечами:   
\- Что?   
\- Обопрись на локти, - просит Крис, поглаживая бок Чондэ. – Все еще слишком сухо.  
Чондэ послушно падет на стол, не понимая, чего хочет Крис… пока не чувствует прикосновение нежных влажных губ к кольцу мышц с болезненно потрескавшимися, разорванными складочками.  
\- Крис? – тот никогда не делал такого даже когда они вроде как встречались, и теперь он задыхается от самого факта, что Крису не неприятно прикасаться к нему так.   
\- Тсссс, крошка, - шепчет Крис, поглаживая его поясницу, - не могу видеть, когда тебе так больно.   
Язык Криса одним влажным нежным прикосновением скользит между его ягодиц, и Чондэ судорожно выдыхает стонущее:  
\- Крис, не надо-о-о… - потому что когда Крис раскрывает его, проникая внутрь, он теряет себя с концами: попроси его кто-нибудь теперь разрезать километры вен вдоль ради Криса, он не задумываясь возьмет нож и с наслаждением рассечет кожу.   
\- Крис, не надо… о нет, Крисялюблютебя, - скатывается с его губ беспомощно, пока он пытается сдержаться, закусывая рубашку на сгибе локтя, а потом, когда в нем задевают что-то, он выдыхает: - Крисяненавижутебя.   
\- Крошка, я знаю, - стонет Крис сзади, снова погружая язык в тесный, горячий проход, цепляясь пальцами с мертвой хваткой за белые нежные бедра Чондэ, - черт, ты такой вкусный даже здесь…  
Крис, лизнув напоследок бледную нежную кожу на ягодице, заменяет язык тремя пальцами, и Чондэ заходится стоном, потому что ему все еще больно.  
\- Потерпи, мой хороший, - Крис заставляет его выпрямиться, и он, слабо соображая, что делает, подается вниз, вбирая в себя еще глубже ехидные гибкие пальцы, которые двигаются внутри него, так что он чувствует, на сколько сантиметров его расширяет Крис, касаясь одной из стенок подушечкой указательного пальца, а по противоположной проводя кончиком ногтя. – Я должен хорошенько разработать тебя, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо…   
\- Ты и не представляешь, как приятно чувствовать тебя изнутри. Давай, любимый, опускайся на меня… - надавливая на плечо Чондэ, говорит Крис, - я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, вместе со своей гордостью, правильностью… невинностью… всей своей гребаной честностью…  
Чондэ стонет протяжно, хотя все еще пытается сжать губы, когда чувствует, что Криса тоже занесло, и он говорит бред, которому обычно не позволяет сорваться с языка.  
\- И скольких без меня ты трахал так же? Скольких называл «моя крошка», двигаясь внутри? – спрашивает окончательно свихнувшийся Чондэ, целуя запястье свободной руки Криса…  
\- Только я никого не называл крошкой, солнышко… - отвечает Крис сзади, наконец вынимая вконец измучившие Чондэ пальцы.   
\- Ты мой единственный, крошка, родной, милый, - продолжает задушено бормотать Крис, - детка, любимый, солнышко… расслабься…  
Крис внутри это совсем не то, что его пальцы. Крис внутри всегда был зверем, яростным настолько же, насколько он мог быть невозмутимым, посасывая чужие яйца. И теперь Чондэ всей своей нежно подготовленной Крисом задницей вспоминает, что тому никогда не бывает достаточно: движения Криса глубокие, от них его разрывает, и он всеми своими воспалившимися нервами чувствует, как трескаются щелями под напором члена тонкие ткани кожи.   
\- Больно, Крис, - стонет он, чувствуя себя жалкой девственницей, ломающейся ради дополнительной порции ласк.   
\- Прости, мой хороший, - сорванным голосом извиняется задохнувшийся Крис, разворачивая его на столе к себе лицом. – Так должно быть лучше.   
Крис снова двигается в нем глубокими плавными толчками, но Чондэ не чувствует ничего, кроме унизительного ощущения кончика члена, проходящегося по его стенкам. Он старается не смотреть на потного возбужденного Криса, а потом и вовсе закрывает глаза ладонями, чуть не плача: Крис, которого он так любит, и который не любит его, трахает его задницу, а он даже не может расслабиться и получить свое удовольствие в последний раз.  
\- Чондэ? – он не сразу соображает, что Крис остановился и касается горячей ладонью его щеки.   
\- Кри-и-и-с… - протяжно выдыхает Чондэ, чувствуя, как неудовлетворенная плоть пульсирует внутри него, с нетерпением ожидая, когда хозяин продолжит вдалбливаться в растраханную дырку, чтобы залить его вязкой теплой спермой и оставить грязного и использованного на этом столе. Чтобы пойти и подцепить себе еще какого-нибудь Сехуна, чтобы вечер не казался одиноким.   
\- Кри-и-ис, - морщится Чондэ, и внутри него все орет: спасименянеоставляйянемогубезтебя. – Пожалуйста…  
И Крис почему-то понимает. Он поднимает Чондэ, вцепляясь пальцами в тонкое почти невесомое тело, и тянет их обоих на стул, опуская Чондэ себе на колени. Крис едва касается пальцами чужого позвоночника, пересчитывает ребра подушечками пальцев, и не разрывает поцелуй.   
\- Я хочу тебя, крошечка, - говорит он, подтверждая свои слова поцелуями, - все твое нежное тело, твою шею, плечи, этот маленький розовый сосочек, родинку на ребрах… Ты мой, слышишь? Я люблю тебя до мизинчика на стопе, откройся мне, пожалуйста…  
Чондэ измученно зарывается пальцами в волосы Криса, потому что сил нет терпеть эту нежность, что так легко выплескивается из Криса.   
«Он говорит это всем дешевым шлюхам, с которыми спит», - стонет внутри Чондэ, и он приподнимается на Крисе, выдыхая:  
\- Двигайся…  
Он обнимает плечи Криса, бормочет свои нелепые молитвы в его спутанные волосы, когда Крис поднимает его с очередным толчком, входя на всю длину жаждущего разрядки члена, а Чондэ все мало, мало несказанных слов, и он от отчаяния хватается за шею Криса, насаживаясь еще глубже, чтобы задушить в себе это жалкое, униженное, надеющееся:  
\- Кри-и-и-с…, - пока Крис держит его за талию и осыпает поцелуями его лицо и шею.   
Волна брызг из-под колес черного мицубиши в дождливый выходной, чужой растянутый свитер, спадывающий с одного плеча, чашка чая и взгляд «я тебя хочу» на прощанье, «я тебя хочу» мягко в первый раз на диване с бокалом красного, «я тебя хочу» в грязной кабине туалета и четыре водки с колой почти ни причем, «я тебя оттрахаю, маленькая сучка» - снимая футболку с сырыми пятнами на месте сосков.   
«Крис» вписано на подкорку Чондэ, и он послушно сжимает его бедрами, позволяя кончить глубоко внутри себя, сотрясая измученное тело в такт сложной мелодии из полуудушенных в его шее стонов Криса.   
Крис отстраненно и как-то безразлично касается пятен на своей рубашке, оставленных Чондэ, и запрещает тому подняться с его коленей, надавив на плечи и уткнувшись носом в шею, сцепив руки замком на его спине. Чондэ ерзает на чужих коленях, неприятно ощущая, как теплая сперма внутри него стекает к выходу и скоро испачкает и брюки Криса.  
\- Пусти, - говорит он, брезгливо проводя рукой по ноге, - я тебя еще сильнее запачкаю.  
Вместо ответа Крис касается пальцами его бедра, по которому стекает омерзительная струйка, собирая на пальцы собственную сперму и разглядывая на свет испачканные пальцы:   
\- Как домой добираться будешь?   
\- Переживу, - фыркает Чондэ, пытаясь сползти с крисовых коленей, и не может удержаться от едкого: – Не в первый раз, шлюха же, клеймо некуда…  
Но Крис снова не пускает, обнимая тонкое тело в длинной, по середину бедра рубашке на своих коленях, заставляет Чондэ положить свои детские маленькие ладошки на его плечи:  
\- Никогда не интересовало, как Сехун будет возвращаться домой, даже если моя сперма стекала у него с губ.   
\- Это что, считать ебаным признанием в любви?! – Чондэ неимоверно зол на самого себя за то, какую надежду небрежные слова Криса селят в его груди. Этот ублюдок снова расковырял в нем неимоверную дырку, которая будет выть днями и ночами, вспоминая похотливое «моя крошка», душа несбыточной надеждой.  
\- Может быть, - роняет Крис, обнимая его и прижимаясь ухом к его груди. – Возвращайся ко мне?   
С губ Чондэ почти срывается предательское «Хорошо», когда он, наконец, соображает, с кем говорит:   
\- Конечно. А потом мы позовем Сехунни и устроим горячую групповушку на годовщину, - шипит Чондэ, стискивая волосы Криса на затылке. – А потом ты трахнешь моего соседа Бекхена, потому что это черт бы тебя побрал забавно, и у него такие пальцы.  
\- Так ты поэтому не мог на столе? – отвечает вопросом Крис, так и не пожелав выпутаться из складок рубашки на его плече. – Секс так важен для тебя?  
\- Нет конечно, - говорит Чондэ, с наслаждением пропуская между пальцев золотистые пряди чужих волос, - я же шлюшка…  
\- Перестань, - голос Криса глухой из-за того, что он все еще говорит в плечо Чондэ. – Сегодня ночуешь у меня.   
Крис поднимает голову, проводя руками по его ребрам, говорит:  
\- Господи, какой ты тоненький. И как я в тебе еще ничего не сломал, а, малышка? – а Чондэ ненавидит себя, прижимаясь к Крису и обхватывая его ногами, потому что враз забывает все: чужой запах от крисовой рубашки, засосы и следы зубов неизвестного Сехуна, сброшенные звонки без номеров и Криса, возвращающегося в двенадцать с запахом алкоголя и вкусом чужих губ…   
«А, малышка?»   
Чондэ целуется как безумный.   
Это унизительно, но он готов делить Криса с кем угодно, лишь бы он был рядом.


	6. soft porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgin's things  
> suho/kris

Pose №1

Жизнь в одиночку многому учит – переживать ивнинги, полные убийственного желания просунуть голову в петлю шнурков любимых конверсов, потом разыскивать в монингах серебристую упаковочку обезболивающего, вариться дейтаймами в тупой работе и не жаловаться на жизнь. А ночами купаться в роскошной пошлости и сыпать матом на паркет – ночами я живой и не надо прятать за безразличными английскими фразочками свое разочарование.   
Но я вообще-то не об этом. Так, надо ж начать с чего-то претендующего на глубину пусть и заезженным пафосом. 

Я о недотрахе. 

К святому откровению, почему у меня там все чешется и хромированный офисный кофейник чуть не вываливается из пальцев, когда Сехун с вечно по привычке высунутым кончиком языка, изгибаясь, как змееныш, в своих белых брючках и кремовой рубашке перед Оленищем, говорит:   
\- Вставляю, значит, а там так туго и не лезет… что ну вообще никак, - я прихожу внезапно и неподготовленным, так что мне как-то вдруг очень душно стоять напротив открытого окна.   
Когда нежный и с виду невинный Лухань, расхлопывая душный воздух ресницами, спрашивает:   
\- Так что, нечем было смазать-то? – я хватаюсь за стул и ожидаю, что у Оленя сейчас брызнет кровь из носа.   
\- Да где я тебе в темноте-то найду. Пришлось со всей дури толкнуть. Тогда только и вошел…  
Ой ты ж как мне сейчас надо в душ… Сехуна-а, кремовая рубашечка, седая челочка, узенькая талия…  
\- Эй, хен, ты в порядке? – заинтересованные глазки Се порхают по красным пятнам на моем лице. – Я тут Луханю рассказываю, как вчера замок сломал, еле дверь открыл.   
Фа-а-а-к. Горите в аду оба долбоеба. 

Не то чтобы все было прямо швах. Мне 23. У меня есть квартира, работа с такими вот ломающими замки долбоебами, своя философская теория, почему мне пока еще рано самоубиваться. Я даже не самый страшный в отделе – мое место, конечно, после длинноногих богов эротики, которым небеса для выхода на связь дали кодовые имена Олень и Кирпич Любви, зато определенно впереди шефа Ли Сумана, которого азиатские гены к 40 годам превратили в сушеную мартышку. Млядь. Ирония снова вырвалась вперед и перегрызла глотку фактам: я малявка, с непримечательным голосом и еще менее примечательной внешностью, любящая прятаться за стопкой бумаг или улиткой в клетчатую рубашку и притворяться, что не слышу, когда меня зовут, особенно шепелявка Кирпич, швистящие согласные которого я все время путаю с разгулявшимся по офису ветром. А об этом… Ну целовался пару раз по пьяной лавочке, успел даже рубашку стянуть и поцарапаться о щетину. А потом такой back-off, и мы оба понимаем, что дальше нам не надо, я досыпаю с его рукой под головой, а утром мы идем в универ и делаем вид, что нифига не было. Не то чтобы мне с моей голубизной было, что терять, просто… как говорится, не встало. И вот… блядь… мы приближаемся, мы чертовски близко к факту, после которого со мной вообще лучше раззнакомиться: мне 23 и я еще ни разу. Ни разу не. Так что дело все-таки швах. 

И вот теперь остаток дня приходится просидеть, щелкая мышкой по пустому полю справа от колонки текста, погаными метлами гоня из головы мыслишки о том, в каких позах Кирпич предпочитает, кого предпочитает и вообще шумный ли. Мне всегда казалось ужасно пошлым издавать какие-то звуки, а у этого такое лицо, что страшно обидно за его архитектуру, когда представляешь, что оно может унизиться до влажных всхлипываний. Я почему-то уверен, что Кирпич – суровый топ. Хотя ирония она и в африканских сексуальных практиках ирония – все может оказаться не тем, чем кажется, и Сехунни в фантазиях Лухана разбрасывает седые волосы по подушке и с влажными глазами по-щенячьи поскуливает от жара, который губки Лулу загоняют в него по натоптанной дорожке, очерченной волосами на животе, густеющими к низу. А Оленю знать лучше, судя по слухам. 

\- Ге…. Гэ-э-э-э-э-э-э.  
Чертов китаец.   
Цзытао шлепается на стул для посетителей и, сложив ручки под подбородком, смотрит на меня своими доверчивыми глазами домашней скотинки.   
\- Чего тебе? – и я из всех сил стараюсь добавить в голос сухого песка, потому что сопли, которые горазд пускать Цзытао, разжалобят даже кремний.   
\- А пойдем в кино?   
\- А давай ты просто отвалишь?   
\- Я не хочу отваливать от геге. Геге мне нравится.   
Геге в курсе, что он тебе нравится. Только вот геге не нравится, что его пытается совратить 17-летняя домашняя панда. У геге недотрах, но он не педофил.   
\- И ты не будешь ко мне приставать?   
\- Разве что совсем чуть-чуть… ладно-ладно, чего ты так смотришь, не буду.   
\- И не будешь делать вид, что ты напился?   
\- Нет.   
\- И нечего дуться... И не будешь притворяться, что потерял ключи, сломал ногу или что завтра апокалипсис и тебе надо непременно лишиться девственности?   
\- Эй, такого не было…   
\- Поэтому и спрашиваю.  
\- Ге, перестань издеваться?   
\- Перестань меня домогаться?   
\- Ге, ты такой сложный. Вот билеты. Я зайду вечером.   
Надеюсь, до вечера за тобой придет зубная фея и заберет в ад. Потому что маленькие детишки должны сосать карамельки, а не предлагать это геге, с испорченными глазами протягивая рожок с клубничным мороженым.   
Маленький извращенец, прибывший под начало дядюшки Сумана из далекого и сурового Китая, чтобы быть стажером и пускать на меня слюни со своих китайских клыков, испробовал уже почти все законные способы влезть мне на колени. Но я не хочу в тюрьму, быть уволенным и ребенка в постель впридачу. Поэтому сегодня я держу полуторачасовую оборону во время просмотра киношки, а потом провожаю мелочь до дядюшкиного дома и категорически_не_смотрю на уверенно виляющую задницу, удаляющуюся к подъезду. 

Легко сказать.   
Хочется спросить, почему, даже если он почувствовал во мне гея, надо пытаться взять меня за ручку и упрямо кормить мороженым, растрачивая свою тощую стажерскую зарплатку на ванильную дурь. Искренне восхищение мной, отражающееся кадрами с большого экрана в его глазах, меня от души бесит. Он такой невинный и одновременно такой естественно-порочный, что от этой гармонии начинает зудеть что-то дальше ревности и ближе зависти: в свои семнадцать я редко мечтал о поцелуях и уж точно не добивался их, притискивая коллег по работе, которые на чертовы 6 лет тебя старше, к шершавой стене с тихим выдохом мне в макушку:  
\- Геге…  
\- Ты обещал, твою мать, отпусти.   
\- Не могу, геге. Прости.   
Что-то есть в поцелуях такое, что сначала ты зло кусаешь чужую нижнюю губу чуть не до крови, пытаясь освободиться, а несколько взмахов ошалелых губ спустя уже обнаруживаешь себя, как рыба, открывающим рот в доставуче-сладком и беспечном ритме бразильских песенок, напетых полураздетыми девицами с крутыми бедрами. И пофиг на то, что 17-летняя панда загоняет тебя вверх по кирпичной стене, плавно толкаясь вперед подло мягкими губами, прогоняя остатки разумного из тебя шаловливым язычком, невинно-сладким на кончике, которого так вкусно касаться сквозь ограждение зубов, проигрывая ему инициативу и право, повернув голову, влажно пройтись по нижней губе. Китаец заставляет целоваться с безумием собаки в течку, его руки уже даже не на бедрах, и он, кажется, счастлив тискать мою задницу.   
Как бы не так. У меня-то просто недотрах. Тем более с сексом у меня отношения сложные, с очередным back-off, выстреливающим в мозги вопросом «что мы делаем», паренек справиться не в состоянии, и я успешно снимаю с себя это голодное чудовище с теперь виноватыми глазами.   
\- Обманул.   
\- Но тебе же понравилось.   
\- С чего ты взял? – вру. Мне очень нравилось. Только не перспектива переспать с ребенком, который втрюхался в меня по первости и по неопытности.   
\- Ты же… сам целовал меня.  
\- И поэтому ты теперь должен перестать преследовать меня. Попробовал – хватит. Я не дам утащить себя в кровать.   
\- Да что такого-то, ге? – вспыхивает он. – Все вокруг трахаются, почему ты не можешь, жалко тебе что ли? Я же сам предложил.  
\- До того, что делают другие, мне нет никакого дела. И тебе тоже не должно быть. Подрастешь, влюбишься по-настоящему – тогда пожалуйста, хоть до дыр друг друга заимейте.   
\- Нет, ге, нет. Пока ждешь ту или того единственного, сдохнешь от одиночества.  
А вот это уже абзац. Чтобы ребенок, только что пытавшийся развести меня на секс, бросив фразу, глубокомыслие которой утопит доже старика, топал домой, шаркая кедами?  
Ну и пошел нахуй, гребаный философ от юниоров. 

Вот же сука. Растравил до безобразия, хрен успокоишься теперь. Дергаю губами сигарету из пачки и промахиваюсь. Сырая летняя ночь стучит под ребра зубами, и я с неприятным восторгом отмечаю, что мне все-таки удалось доползти до дома.   
Этот малолетний придурок ведь правильно сказал. Это же способ… просто способ не быть одному. А у меня на одиночество надеты такие барьеры, что я слишком хорошо с ним справляюсь и без посторонней помощи.   
Умру девственником.   
Входная дверь неприятно громко ударяется о стену, откалывая от нее кусочки штукатурки, и сволочной бодрый голос братца из кухни приветствует меня:   
\- С прибытием в родные воды, алкоголик! Как там в гавани, штормит?   
Вот же он, персонаж, которого я забыл представить и которого вы полюбите сразу, не то что меня: мой по матери отвратительно родной братец Ифань, он же канадский Крис, высоченный красавчик с золотыми (даже то, что они такие от перекиси, не понижает его рейтинги) волосами, надежда семейного бизнеса его отца и просто великолепная сволочь с аристократическими привычками, любимец тоненьких барышень и несовершеннолетних родственниц. И да, к тому же последняя надежда на продолжение нашего рода, потому что натуральнее натурала и вообще бабник.   
\- Пошел нахуй, идиот, - бормочу я ответное приветствие, путаясь в шнурках китайской вязью. – Когда ты уже отвалишь обратно в свою Канаду?   
Мммм… Упоминание о Канаде отчего-то бесит его больше всех остальных тем и больше всех остальных доставляет мне удовольствие: если бы не просьба мамы оставить его пожить в этой квартире, доставшейся нам от бабули, хрен бы я терпел этого долбозвона.   
А вот и положенная реакция на упоминание о его любимой стране: Крис появляется в дверях со стаканом молока и в белой футболке (фу какой правильный) и с высоты своего 183-сантиметрового высокомерия обозревает картину китайской вязи на шнурках.   
\- Шлюха голубая.   
Кто? Я? Шлюха?   
Из всего согласен с голубой. Поэтому начинаю ржать, так что стакан в его пальцах жалобно позванивает.   
\- Неврастеник.   
\- Пошел нахуй, - я блядь такой неоригинальный, что самому обидно. Мог бы повеселиться, пока пьяный, над белобрысым родственничком. Эх…

 

 

Pose №2

Вот мне все интересно, когда ты знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, почему нельзя ее решить быстро и… бескровно? Почему если твоя жизнь – картина одиночества, исполненная в эпатажной экскрементальной технике, нельзя завести пару десятков друзей, с которыми можно пить по выходным и обсуждать последние сплетни? Почему так трудно пнуть себя под задницу, выйти на улицу и бросить клич:   
\- Эгегей, кому нужен друг?   
Уже ржете? Правильно.   
Мне бы выйти на улицу и проорать:   
\- Эй, поиметь безмозглого и противно неопытного идиота не желаете?   
Твою ж мать. Пока я тут философствую на сложные темы взаимосвязи сексуальной неудовлетворенности и отсутствия удовлетворенности жизнью, моим любимым и проверенным партнером остается правая рука.   
Так что, отбивая карандашом по пустой кружке нервную барабанную дробь, я решаю сегодня же взяться за свое дело чести, по привычке оглядывая Сехуна и его утонченную талию с игриво болтающимся сегодня дизайнерским ремнем, который Лухань незаметно цепляет пальчиком, так что красивенький обладатель этого кожаного аксессуара путается в своих ногах и падает назад на довольного Оленя. Лухань ремень оценил, это я вижу. Как вижу и то, что надо завязывать с вуайеризмом: энергичная парочка с обеда возвращается какой-то потрепанной и с дизайнерским ремнем, застегнутым на пару дырочек свободнее, чем с утра. Подглядывание – лучшее в ряду извращений, но я там где-то выше решил выйти из зрительного зала на сцену. 

А на сцене у нас чьи-то красивые ноги в неоновых всполохах под восточные мотивы, безразличные для глаз моих, ибо женские, и мой ищущий взгляд сконцентрирован на мальчике с цветом волос между сладким красноватым медом и осенней медью, что не может мне не нравиться, потому что еще как будет гармонировать с моим винным на подушке. Осталось изобразить из себя мачо и попробовать оказаться сверху, хотя перспектива по неумелости ему что-нибудь сломать меня не прельщает.   
Левел по шкале мачо подпрыгивает до небес с очередной рюмки, и я дергаю парня из толпы с выражением на лице затертым где-то глубоко между дружелюбием и психопатией:   
\- Привет.   
У него красивый и очень обычный голос, когда он удивленно отвечает:   
\- Привет… Мы знакомы?   
Я могу только отрицательно покачать головой и улыбнуться еще дичее:  
\- Поэтому хочу это исправить: меня зовут Халк, я люблю зеленый и биодобавки.   
Мальчик с глазами, косыми, как восточные мечи, хихикает:  
\- Это глупо.   
А потом касается пальчиками моей челки, взвешивая прядку в воздухе:   
\- Только не с розовыми волосами.   
И я начинаю понимать, что дело выгорит. 

Эту розетку с вареньем зовут Сиумин, и он оказывается очень тактильным персонажем, шарахаясь от моих пальцев, как чумной, пока парочка текила санрайз не сжимают полосу отчуждения между нами до расстояния тихого смеха.   
Он такой… такой мягкий, такой ласковый и нежный, что я чувствую себя подлым извращенцем, когда догребаю до градуса, позволяющего взять изумительное запястье с широкими костями, остающееся при этом умопомрачительно тонким, нетрезвыми пальцами.   
И, наверно, прокалываюсь со взглядом, потому что он поднимает на меня свои раскосые глаза с черными лунами, удивительно трогательно признаваясь:  
\- Я не умею пить. Совсем.   
Зря он это сказал.   
От этой странной откровенности меня начинает догонять самое настоящее желание подмять его под себя и наслаждаться слабым сопротивлением. Я не позволяю ему снова заказывать (что, конечно, не мешает мне самому наливаться от души), но перестаю скрывать, чего от него хочу, продолжая держать пальцы на запястье, там, где обычно меряют пульс. И венка под моими пальцами вздрагивает, когда я наклоняюсь ближе:   
\- Прости, но ты очень красивый, - быстрым выдохом касаясь чужих губ.   
Пару секунд он медлит, прежде чем осторожно повернуть голову ко мне:   
\- И все?   
Я отвратительно честная сволочь, и портить такое чудо мне совсем не хочется, поэтому я хрипло выдыхаю:  
\- Все.   
\- Извини. Я не хочу, - поднимаясь.   
Ну все понятно. Мне повезло встретить себе подобного, такого же наивного и доверчивого, но в отличие от меня все еще ждущего свою огромную любовь. Окей, парень, это… внушает уважение в какой-то степени.   
Зато хайхеты и тумблеры, которые я вливаю в себя под ехидный смешок неудовлетворенного критикана внутри, не достойны даже презрения: оно говорит, что я ебучий неудачник, не сумевший трахнуть даже такую принцессу, как Сиумин. 

Возвращаться домой второй день подряд вшибая входную дверь в крошащуюся штукатурку не совсем прилично, но что поделать, если с координацией у меня ни к черту, и приходится по широкой дуге огибать сводного братца, чтобы не дай бог не наперегарить ему в чай.   
\- Слушай, ты всегда столько пьешь? За две недели я тебя только пару раз трезвым видел.   
Нарываешься, придурок.   
\- М… братишка, ты обо мне что, заботишься? Это так трогательно-о-о-о, - мне удается отпить из его кружки, даже не забрав ее у него из рук.   
Он брезгливо смотрит на оставшийся чай и отставляет кружку на тумбочку в прихожей:   
\- Ты раньше не был таким, с чего вдруг?   
\- С чего вдруг ты читаешь мне мораль? – закуривая в окно. – Функция «старший брат» восстановилась? Ты тоже был не таким.   
\- Это все твоя голубизна, - о боже, какой он смешной, когда сощуривает глаза. – У меня был нормальный брат, пока не превратился в потаскуху.   
Кажется, разнообразие моей сексуальной жизни уже притча во языцех.   
\- А мой любимый братишка не смог пережить, что каждый второй теперь может отлюбить меня в задницу, и свалил в свою ебучую Канаду, подальше от позорных родственничков?   
Судя по тому, как быстро Ифань оказался рядом, скрутив руку и заставив согнуться носом в подоконник, я все-таки добесил его.   
Он всегда любил и умел решать проблемы руками. И мне как-то не в первой было бы получить от него по лицу, но вот согнул он меня слишком сильно, и загадить его белоснежные носки мне бы не хотелось:   
\- Пусти. Мне в ванную…   
К сожалению, из рук Ифаня мне упалось. И если бы он не дотащил меня до любимого мной извеку фарфорового горшка, количество выпитого мной он мог бы оценить на глаз. А так просто сидит, прислонившись спиной к кафелю и вытянув длинные ноги в светлых спортивных штанах, и смотрит.   
\- Что, так интересно? – удается мне выговорить между приступами. – Проваливай.   
Он почему-то закрывает глаза и произносит куда-то вверх.  
\- Ты такой идиот. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько зубов я выбил тем придуркам, которые тебя обзывали?   
Признаться, это для меня новости. Но хрен бы я ему это показал.   
\- Да мне пофиг. Надо было просто быть рядом. Чтобы ты был рядом. Все, что мне надо было, это чтобы мой брат…   
Блядь, не хватало еще зареветь.   
\- … был рядом, когда мне это было нужно больше всего на свете.   
После минуты противной разъедающей тишины он говорит:  
\- Почему не пришел, почему не попросил? – его глаза впервые, кажется, после возвращения смотрят без издевки.   
\- Чтобы ты унизил меня в очередной раз? Да пошел ты…   
Подняться мне удается, только я запинаюсь о длинные ноги в сером, не вовремя зашевелившиеся.   
\- Наверно, я скучал, - задумчиво говорит Ифань, сжав меня коленями.  
Черт.   
Он все такой же большой, как и раньше, и пахнет мятой и свежестью у корней волос.   
\- Наверно, я тоже, - сдаюсь и я.   
\- А помнишь, раньше ты не мог терпеть спать в грозу один и просил меня побыть с тобой?  
Сердце радостно узнает его тепло, его размер и сколько надо рук, чтобы обхватить его под мышками тесным кругом.   
\- Вот же был дурак, - соглашаюсь я.   
\- Не дурак, - спорит Ифань, прижимая ладони к спине. – Но эмоциональный хуже девчонки.   
\- Пффф, - фыркается из меня, и вместе с мятным запахом в меня засасывается что-то большее, отчего я понимаю, что сижу на животе у удивительно красивого и теплого парня, который мне роднее всех родных.  
\- Давай больше не будем ссориться? – вырывается у меня. – Я так тебя ждал.   
Грудь Ифаня подо мной опускается с коротким смешком, а я отрываю голову от его плеча, и передо мной возникает персиковая щека с легким румянцем, совершенная, как разрекламированный матовый эффект пудры. Моя сегодняшняя любовная неудача передает привет гулкими пульсациями крови под животом, разогретым почему-то очень теплым так близко Ифанем, и в голове немного мутнеет, не то от впитавшегося в меня алкоголя, не то от сомнительного чувства ощущения такого давно забытого тела подо мной, но факт остается фактом: я замираю в сантиметре от подбородка Ифаня, определенно готовясь его поцеловать, когда он вопросительно скашивает глаза, спрашивая:  
\- Ебнулся? – тихо и немного угрожающе.   
Поздравляю, Король Лузеров. Теперь он будет смеяться надо мной вечно. И чтобы спастись от насмешек остается только сыграть на опережение:   
\- А ты и повелся? – с гаденьким смехом. – Просто хочу увидеть, как ты плюешься.   
И мокрым языком по губам. Быстрым, вытянутым движением вдоль плотно сомкнутых губ. Отвратительно, влажно и пошло – по его губам.   
\- Блядь, да что с тобой такое, - брезгливо произносит Ифань, скинув меня с коленей и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Ты и правда теперь какая-то мерзкая шлюха. И не подходи ко мне больше.   
Конечно, братишка. Проваливай нахер. Ты так любишь бегать, что лишать тебя этой возможности просто жестоко.   
Немного предосудительным кажется заснуть на полу в ванной, но я именно это и делаю.   
Pose №3

Мне не то чтобы чертовски стыдно, но красоваться румянцем перед теперь презирающим меня ублюдком не хочется, и мое присутствие в доме он замечает только застоявшимся в кухне по утрам дымом.   
А румянец неизбежно заливает щеки, потому что кое-что ненормально. Хотя нет, ненормально – это если бы солнце встало на западе, мир бы перевернулся с головы на ноги, а в тебе бы при этом все осталось знакомым и прежним. Но мир по-прежнему продолжает стоять на голове, а я чувствую себя сосиской, с которой стянули оболочку, когда вспоминаю, как это было – ощущать Ифаня, зажатого между коленями. Сильный живот с жесткими мышцами между раздвинутых бедер и его колени у себя за спиной, его руки на моей спине, когда я обнимаю это невообразимо огромное тепло, которым всегда отличался Ифань, полощущееся за его широкой грудной клеткой, обтянутой тонкой светлой кожей, не любящей жаркого солнца.   
Ифань.   
Я всегда восхищался его огромным ростом, даже не завидуя, потому что только он мог пользоваться им с такой безупречной элегантностью, одеваясь в белые классические рубашки, которые подчеркивают ширину плеч и узость идеальной талии, привалившись к косяку поясницей и небрежно раскатывая рукава, чтобы застегнуть манжеты, в этой позе идеальной сосредоточенно-расслабленной дуги, которая может осчастливить, всего лишь снизойдя до тебя взглядом.   
И вот теперь это вылезло мне боком: то, как хорошо я помню каждый изгиб этой совершенной поясницы, когда он нагибается над стиральной машиной, запихивая в нее мокрую только что стянутую с себя футболку, как мышцы играют на ней под кожей, когда он поворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до порошка, как все в нем безупречно сбалансировано между утонченностью и одновременно мужественной силой, вытекая уверенными и лениво расслабленными движениями, когда его пальцы касаются панели, запуская быструю стирку.   
И мои воспоминания догоняют меня, въедаясь - нет, далеко не в подкорку, - но пропечатываясь порочными чернилами где-то в мясо под кожу моих бедер, слишком хорошо запомнившую размер, температуру и архитектуру коснувшейся ее части тела моего братца. Желая продолжения настолько, что по ночам я просыпаюсь от горячего жидкого тепла, обмазывающего ноги там, где они касались ублюдочно красивого родственничка. Будто из меня выпал кусок размером с Ифаня в моих объятиях, и только если снова прилепиться ему на грудь и прижаться тесно-тесно, обхватив совершенство его тела руками, я перестану чувствовать, что мне не хватает огромного пространства внутри.   
Моего брата.   
Солнце, встающее на западе, сущий пустячок по сравнению с извращенским, палящим ощущением, что ты не просто аморален, ты очень хочешь прикосновений к своему брату, и совсем не братских объятий, и совсем не по-братски любишь его рост, его сложение, его туманные, усыпанные звездной пылью глаза, завихрившиеся, как его любимый кофе с убойной дозой сахара, от маленькой чайной ложечки воспоминаний, когда тогда, сидя на белом кафеле, он вдруг стал «нормальным», доканадским Ифанем, который, оказывается, помнил все, что мы делали вместе, пока не стали слишком взрослыми, чтобы любить друг друга по-прежнему честно.   
Как бы не так. Теперь к нему лучше даже не приближаться, а то разгладить мне лицо кулаком за ним не задержится. Поэтому я, как блохастая кошка, вычесываю из себя этот зуд на бедрах, расцарапывая полосы на коже, сочащиеся кровью, в которой плавают почти такие же, как у него, гены. 

Две недели проносятся перед глазами почти незаметными обнимашками Кирпича с Оленем, и мне уже чисто из спортивного интереса хочется знать, кто у них сверху, когда я ловлю их на том, что Лухань больно тянет назад прядку седых волос, заставляя Сехуна неудобно изогнуться назад, чтобы с плотоядной улыбочкой поинтересоваться, не наказать ли его за все несделанные вовремя отчеты, а потом Сехун выворачивает оленье запястье, заставляя Луханя пообещать сквозь шипение, что он исправится и больше никогда не напутает, какой кофе должен приносить Сехуну и сколько в нем должно быть сахара. Вечная пахнущая смятыми простынями напряженность между удолбанными коллегами, готовыми впасть в грех хоть на подлокотнике офисного кресла, нежно и неприятно напоминает об Ифане покалыванием ревнивых язычков по бедрам. 

А потом в отделе появляется новичок по имени Бекхен с подводкой на глазах и очень проницательным янтарным взглядом, задерживающимся на мне дольше, чем на остальных. Всего за пару секунд я успеваю понять, что от моего предложения он не откажется. И исключительно ради того, чтобы отдать дань приличиям, я жду целую неделю перед тем как пригласить его «сходить куда-нибудь вечерком», на что получаю на секунду сузившиеся глаза и его роскошный длинный пальчик, прижатый к губам, произносящим:  
\- Конечно. Давай сегодня?   
Бекхен оказывается интересным собеседником, с яркой индивидуальностью, не мутнеющей даже от заказанного абсента, имеющим свою точку зрения на многие вещи, которая тоже отличается от общепринятой и смущает своей откровенностью.   
\- Когда ты понял, что ты гей? – вопрос застает меня врасплох, потому что я не говорил ему об этом и вообще даже еще не сделал ничего, что дало бы повод усомниться в моей ориентации.   
\- С чего ты вообще взял? – я не собираюсь отпираться, просто интересно же, Тао, например, тоже думал недолго.   
\- Ты выглядишь, как девушка. Невинная девушка, которую еще никто не успел… - смешок. - Которой еще никто не успел проникнуться.   
Последнее слово он выделяет, а потом добавляет янтарный взгляд:   
\- Из-за этого ее только сильнее хочется.   
Честно говоря, я давлюсь кромкой своего бокала, потому что сам себе представляюсь довольно потертой шлюхой, которая постоянно думает о сексе. Как говорил какой-то чувак, в прошлой жизни я определенно был парижской проституткой, и мне это нравилось.   
Музыка в баре свивается каким-то игривым пируэтом вгоняющей в меланхолическую нежность джазовой трубы, и мне становится неуютно под взглядом слишком уж проницательного Бекхена, от которого на полном серьезе пахнет испорченностью и хорошей осведомленностью в подобных вопросах, так что я чувствую себя пешкой против короля и спешу перевести стрелки:   
\- А ты как понял?   
\- Лет в 15 попытался изнасиловать лучшего друга.   
\- Что, прости? – кажется, никогда в жизни еще не делал таких глаз.  
\- Не смотри так, ничего я ему не сделал, - спокойно продолжил Бекхен. - Я умею уговаривать, и Чанель стонал так, что можешь мне поверить, ему понравилось.   
Янтарные глаза остаются такими же серьезными и безэмоциональными, так что мне хочется побыстрее подняться и свалить отсюда, потому что Бекхен - определенно то самое средство, которое с готовностью избавит меня от недотраха, а свои мечты о постоянном спутнике жизни я почти забыл.   
\- Ты… вы до сих пор друзья? – почему-то мне важно знать ответ.   
\- Нет. Он женат и переехал в Китай.   
Не тот ответ, который мне нужен.   
\- Он… ничего не сделал, когда ты поступил с ним так?   
Бекхен коротко смеется и снова изучает меня своими холодными золотыми глазами.   
\- Ты хочешь узнать, насколько я жестокий? Это… - даже то, как он делает глоток из бокала, выдает его опасность, демонстрируя непринужденное изящество в контрасте с потрясающей собранностью. - Он возвращался сам пару раз и хотел продолжения, но мне было неинтересно. Это не жестокость, это просто мир без розовых очков.   
Он вдруг улыбается широко, звеня колокольчиками смеха, и я почти верю в искренность этой улыбки:   
\- Сними их, - он дотрагивается до моей переносицы. – Без них все гораздо проще. 

Итог этого разговора предсказуем, как прогноз погоды на Мальдивах в курортный сезон c никогда не идущими дождями: под насмешливыми янтарными глазами я сам касаюсь плеча Бекхена холодными губами, позволяя ему не сдерживать себя и добавляя в список его качеств к холодному янтарю и проницательности еще и страстность. Потому что Бекхен везде своими идеальными изысканными пальцами, он гораздо опытнее всех моих бывших, а его губы просто идеальный инструмент для совращения: наш неприметный диванчик в укромном уголке клуба наполняется ерзаньем по коленям и змеиным шорохом ладоней под одеждой, когда Бекхен издевающимися, неглубокими, дразнящими поцелуями загоняет мою с удовольствием сдавшуюся на его милость тушку к себе на бедра, заставляя просить его неуловимые губы, беззвучно ловя ртом темный воздух, промахиваясь, когда он в очередной раз отворачивается, дразня во мне и без того волной цунами растущее желание.   
\- А ты такой невинный и уже такой горячий… - его губы мягким шепотом касаются моих. - Как все девственницы.   
Я пользуюсь предоставленным шансом наконец-то поймать неуловимый рот и зацеловать его до основания ряда острых зубов, потому что смесь вкуса Бекхена с горчащим абсентом, которым следит его язык, кажется мне невыразимо вкусной, и меня с еще большим напором несет насиловать рот Бекхена, высасывая из него истончающийся и заменяющийся моим собственным вкус абсента, наслаждаясь позволением скручивать его руки, заводить за спину, как мне хочется, заставлять его откинуть голову на спинку дивана, чувствуя, как от моих очень предосудительных движений на его коленях у него тоже становится все серьезно.   
\- Я живу ближе, - выдыхаю я рядом с его ухом. 

И только когда уверенные пальчики Бекхена пролазят под рубашку, пока я открываю дверь квартиры, я вспоминаю, что живу теперь не один. Но мне становится на это наплевать, когда я думаю, как хочу утонченного и немного извращенного Бекхена в себя, прижимая его к стене, когда мы оказываемся внутри, и я могу не стесняясь срывать пуговицы его рубашки, чтобы добраться до недоступных ключиц, мурашками ощущая неторопливые поглаживания сумасшедшее красивых рук на спине под расстегнутой рубашкой.   
\- Ты не говорил, что нас будет трое, - сообщает Бекхен мне на ухо, пока его ключицы занимают все мыслительные ресурсы в моей бедной голове. И тогда я понимаю, на кого он смотрит через мое плечо.   
Блядь. Если у него не хватит ума уйти, я прокушу ему горло.   
Поэтому я жутко благодарен Бекхену, который, кажется, не собирается истерить по поводу того, что нас прервали на середине, а, наоборот, возобновляет поцелуи в плечо, с которого слетела рубашка, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от братца.   
\- Хватит, - раздается злой голос Ифаня. - Пусть твои шлюхи имеют тебя где-нибудь еще, а не в этом доме.   
Я успеваю только заметить довольную усмешку Бекхена, который опускает руки с моих плеч, когда я поворачиваюсь к Ифаню, загораживая Бекхена спиной, донельзя раздраженный:   
\- Этот дом такой же мой, как и твой. И засунь себе в задницу все, что ты думаешь о том, где и с кем мне стоит трахаться.   
\- Боюсь, в мою задницу столько не влезет, - шипит Ифань, возвышаясь надо мной. – Не такая разработанная, как у тебя.   
Предел моего терпения настигает внезапно с ударом правой куда-то в его живот, который получается смазанным, потому что он перехватывает мою руку, и, морщась от боли, свободной рукой бьет меня по щеке, отбрасывая назад, к Бекхену, который тянет меня к себе за пояс.   
\- Шлюха.   
\- Сука.   
\- Ненавижу.   
\- Сдохни, братишка.   
Ифань, бросив на меня кипяще-злой взгляд, уходит на кухню, а я, наконец, чувствую, что Бекхен трясет меня за плечо, разворачивая к себе.   
\- Извини, что так получилось, - говорю я.   
\- Ничего, - он улыбается своей тонкой улыбкой. – В другой раз.   
И, уже закрывая дверь, оборачивается:   
\- Когда он тебе надоест, отдай его мне? Он очень красивый.   
\- Он не гей.   
Бекхен задумчиво качает головой.   
\- Он ревнует тебя, как сумасшедший. Что это по-твоему должно значить? 

На кухне я, игнорируя неприязненный взгляд Ифаня, нахожу спрятанную в верхнем шкафчике бутылку очень дешевого виски, наливаю себе сразу полстакана и выпиваю залпом.   
Ифань с табуретки смотрит презрительно и с каким-то удовлетворением сообщает:   
\- Да, конечно. Как маленький ребенок. Не дали – надо пойти и сделать себе плохо. Смотрите какой я бунтарь.   
\- Заткнись, - я почти спокоен. Сигаретный дым вообще успокаивает. – Когда ты там сваливаешь обратно в свою Канаду, напомни?   
\- Боюсь, даже там не смогу забыть, как ты извивался там перед этим... Хотел, чтобы он имел тебя до утра?   
Даже почти спокойному мне бросается в глаза странная интонация, с которой была сказана последняя фраза.   
\- О да-а-а… Ты же понятия не имеешь, как это классно, когда задницу разрывает горячий сочный член.   
Блядь.   
Глаза Ифаня прожигают черными углями, он нервно мнет пальцы и молчит с такой бессловесной ненавистью, что меня начинает трясти от смеха. А может это последний привет от паленого вискаря.   
\- Ты такой великолепный идиот, - говорю я в окно, выпуская нежную серебристую струйку дыма. – И ты так заебал меня уже, что так и быть. Тебе – скажу… Не спал я ни с кем. Никогда. Ни разу.  
Даже поворачиваться к нему не хочу, не хочу видеть его ублюдочное прекрасное лицо.   
Он молчит, я дымлю на улицу.   
Замечательно.   
\- Я уехал из Канады, потому что сломал шею одному ублюдку.   
Неожиданно.   
\- Девушка, на которой я собирался жениться, изменила мне с ним, и я выбросил его с лестницы.   
Узнаю братишку. Всегда кулаками.   
\- У меня условный срок и только благодаря деньгам отца я смог уехать. А тут понял, что… не стоило оно того. Ничего не стоило.   
Я выбрасываю окурок и смотрю на него с минуту, на золотистые волосы и ложбинку позвоночника под футболкой. Жалко до невозможности и хочется обнять. Почему, ну почему он может швырять меня на осколки, а я все равно буду ползать за ним на коленях и мечтать о его руках?  
\- Мог бы просто извиниться. Думаешь, тоже открыл мне в ответ свои карты – и все снова стало нормально?   
\- А почему нет? Тогда в ванной ты говорил, что скучал по мне. Это правда?   
Я и раньше знал, что когда из его глаз вытаивает льдистая самоуверенность, они становятся сомневающимися, как туман в ночном небе над черной дырой. Я не могу ему сопротивляться.   
\- Ну правда. И что дальше?   
Взгляд Ифаня падает на стол с оставленной открытой бутылкой.   
\- Выпей со мной? А?   
Из меня помимо воли вырывается смешок. Ифаня косит даже от прокисшего молока, если я ничего не забыл. Зачем ему хочется надраться – я понятия не имею, но наполняю его стакан от души.   
\- На. Напивайся.   
С улыбкой и:   
\- Спасибо, - он делает глоток и морщится. – Никудышный из меня алкоголик.   
\- Да уж не канон, - отвечаю я, выпивая свою порцию. – Ты никогда не умел пить.   
Видимо, сегодня и так уже сказано слишком много слов, поэтому мы выпиваем полбутылки в молчании, прежде чем Ифань, как курица поджавший ноги на своей табуретке, шевелится:   
\- Извини… Сильно обидишься, если спрошу, как ты тут… был без меня?   
\- С чего это ты вдруг стал таким вежливым? Хотя о чем ты вообще, я же голубая шлюха, как я могу обижаться.   
Ифань морщится:  
\- Не надо.   
\- Надо, - перебиваю я. – Я тебе задолжал очень много и не очень хороших слов… Спрашиваешь, как я без тебя? Плохо. Очень плохо. Ближе и роднее тебя никого не было. Но я выжил. Знаешь, даже причину придумал, чтобы не вешаться: думал, пройдет десять лет, и я найду тебя, пройду мимо – и не узнаю. Специально не узнаю. Будто и не было тебя никогда. Стереть тебя – было единственным моим желанием. Если бы можно было, знаешь, взять и представить нашу чертову родственную связь как веревку, чтобы ее можно было взять и разорвать, забыть о том, что ты мне брат. Ты бы хотел?   
Я внимательно вглядываюсь в немного нетрезвые глаза напротив и с удовольствием, которое делает больно всему во мне внутри, слышу его правдивое:   
\- Очень хотел…   
Я могу только жутко рассмеяться.   
\- Пей. Это такое дерьмо, - указывая на бутылку, - что мы просто обязаны его выпить.   
Бутылка не успевает кончиться, когда Ифань, наконец, доходит до состояния нестояния, и, пошатываясь, поднимается из-за стола.   
\- Больше не могу. Честно. Тошнит.   
Он заплетающимися шагами дошатывается до ванной, пока я обреченно разглядываю остатки золотистой жидкости в своем стакане, просвеченной желтым светом кухонной лампочки. В ванной что-то с оглушительным грохотом падает, разбивается, и я плетусь вслед за ним, чтобы найти его посреди осколков от разбитой полки, обнявшим унитаз и скулящим в его фарфоровое око, куда смылась уже не одна надежда на нормальность:   
\- Не могу больше, - и жалобно: - Тошнит.   
Я могу только, оттолкнув осколки, опуститься рядом, погладив золотистые волосы:   
\- Ничего. Пройдет.   
Его не тошнит на самом деле, и он бесполезно обнимает руками несчастный толчок, пока я не поднимаюсь, чтобы подхватить его под мышки, и, следя, чтобы он не наступил на осколки, отвести в его комнату.   
Он с моей помощью опускается на кровать, и когда я уже собираюсь уходить, дергает меня за руку:   
\- Не уходи, - отчего я заваливаюсь на кровать рядом с ним.   
Я молча разглядываю потолок, серый и низкий в полутьме, а он поворачивается на бок, поднимая мою руку за запястье и прижимая к своей груди. Смотрит пьяно сквозь меня тоже в темноту и говорит:   
\- Ты же не знаешь, почему я уехал?  
И сам же себе отвечает:   
\- Не знаешь ведь.   
\- И знать не хочу, - совершенно честно отвечаю я потолку. Эта старая история, и я ее уже пережил. Она отзывается эхом боли где-то на дне меня, и я никогда не позволю ей снова душить меня петлей шнурков от старых конверсов.   
\- Сделай это еще раз. Пожалуйста. Сделай ты, - раздается рядом.   
\- О чем ты? – я поворачиваюсь к нему, надеясь, что хотя бы выражение его лица поможет мне разгадать его пьяный бред. Но на его красивом лице только жалобная просьба, и я теряюсь, пока он не поясняет:   
\- То, что ты сделал тогда в ванной.   
О боже. Да ты и пьяный умеешь издеваться что ли?   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я лизнул тебя в губы? – с садистским удовольствием переспрашиваю я.   
Ифань громко сглатывает, и кадык на его шее заметно дергается.   
\- Чтобы ты лизнул меня в губы, - повторяет он, как зомби, прожигая бессмысленным взглядом темноту.   
\- Зачем? - это бесит меня. Если это шутка, то для ее исполнения он слишком пьян, если не шутка – то зачем?   
А Ифань не отвечает на вопрос. Вместо ответа он заставляет темноту шевельнуться, и я чувствую на губах давление, медленно и сыро перемещающееся со стороны Ифаня, заканчиваясь щекотным касанием уголка рта, когда он нависает надо мной, переставив колено через мое тело и опустив по руке возле плеч.   
Большего, чтобы сорваться, мне не нужно, и я отвечаю быстрым взмахом языка по его губам.   
Ифань за запястья отводит руки за голову, прижимая к подушке, и с нежностью голодной собаки, облизывающей кость, вылизывает мне губы. Иногда наши языки встречаются, пересекаясь взмахами, и с удовольствием скользят друг по другу по всей длине. Ифань сходит с ума и короткими сырыми взмахами, как кисточкой, поднимается по щеке до виска, чтобы, задев волосы, спуститься к шее и изрисовать ее узкими влажными дорожками, вырывая дыхание прямо из ямки между ключицами прежде, чем оно доходит до горла.  
Все это темно, пьяно и очень неправильно, а я хочу еще прикосновений мокрых бабочек, отряхивающих крылья на моих губах, и тянусь к Ифаню, выгибаясь на кровати. Он успевает еще раз пройтись вдоль рта, задев зубы, прежде чем сваливается с меня, уносясь в ванную.   
Теперь его действительно тошнит.  
А я тихо выхожу из его комнаты.   
Pose №4

Утром я хожу на носках, хотя можно бы и не беспокоиться: похмелье будет лизать Ифаня в губы до вечера, так что я сердобольно даже оставляю на кухонном столе бутылку минералки и упаковку обезболивающего. 

Лухань и Сехун снова радуют даровой порнушкой, выпивая утренний кофе из одного на двоих стаканчика и прикрывая воротничками расстегнутых рубашек знойные засосы, так что я не выдерживаю и, наливая себе чашку, наконец задаю так интересующий меня вопрос:   
\- И кто из вас двоих топ?   
Лухань ржет в кулак, а Сехун вздыхает:   
\- Вчера он. Эта зараза умеет выматывать так, что сил не остается… - он хватает Луханя за кончик галстука и нагибает к себе. - Ну ничего, сегодня я отыграюсь, Олененок.   
Лухань бьет его по рукам и, прихихикивая:   
\- Мечтай, Кирпичик, - уносит свою виляющую задницу в кабинет.   
«Какая гармоничная парочка», - проносится у меня в голове. 

Дома меня встречает тишина и Ифань, безмолвно сидящий на кухне на табуретке так же, как вчера, как курица поджав под себя ноги в шортах и белых носках. Носки особенно умиляют меня, когда я вспоминаю, что Ифань ненавидит ходить босым, потому что у него вечно мерзнут ноги и ступни холодные, как собачий нос.   
\- Ты хотя бы ел? - спрашиваю я у своего впавшего в прострацию братца, на что он только отрицательно мотает головой, а я со вздохом вытаскиваю сковородку и принимаюсь готовить ужин.   
Холодильник предлагает весьма небогатый ассортимент вариантов блюд, поэтому я интересуюсь у Ифаня:   
\- Спагетти или яичница? Помидоры есть…  
Он поднимает на меня бессмысленный взгляд и переспрашивает:   
\- Что?   
\- Это мне интересно, что такого случилось, что ты сидишь тут как магнитофон, зажевавший пленку, и хочется сильно стукнуть тебя по голове?   
\- То, что я делал вчера… я был пьян, прости меня.   
\- И давай просто все забудем, правильно?   
\- Давай забудем.   
\- Как ты вылизывал мне губы, как голодная собака?   
\- Перестань, пожалуйста.   
\- Мы не дети, Ифань. Нельзя просто все забыть, нельзя вместо решения каждый раз убегать в гребаную Канаду.   
\- Но ты мой брат, черт, ты что, не понимаешь? - он повышает голос.  
\- Я понимаю, и, похоже, куда лучше тебя. Но я не собираюсь тебя утешать. Разбирайся сам со своими желаниями, - я отворачиваюсь к плите.   
\- Когда ты вчера сказал, что еще никогда не… - раздается глухой голос за моей спиной, и помидорину с трудом удается удержать в пальцах. - Меня будто переклинило. Ни о чем вообще думать не могу…   
Спину внезапно обволакивает тепло, огромное, как облако, которым из всех существ на земле обладает только Ифань, я уверен, и его медленные руки отнимают у меня сырую помидорину, чтобы сомкнуться на поясе и прожигать живот жаром скользящих по клетчатой ткани ладоней.   
\- Я же в эту гребаную Канаду уехал, когда понял, что невыносимо хочу так, как сейчас, - его шепот опаляет шею, заставляя отклоняться назад, к нему. - Что у меня никаких сил не остается держаться вдали от тебя. Что я начинаю хотеть тебя так, что кровь вскипает. Своего несчастного братишку, который души во мне не чает, а ночами в грозу продолжает забираться ко мне в кровать, несмотря на то, что ему семнадцать.   
Его руки продолжают скользить по рубашке, пропитывая меня теплыми и горькими воспоминаниями о моем детстве, из которого я запомнил только эпизоды, связанные с Ифанем. И эти ночи в грозах я помню слишком хорошо: как, дождавшись первого разрывающего воздух разряда, я пьяными ногами шел в его комнату, чтобы нырнуть под одеяло к огромному горячему Ифаню, который обнимал меня, а от его ступней всегда было холодно.   
\- Ты же не помнишь, как я ненавидел тебя. Ты был совсем маленький, ты разбивал что-нибудь, а наказывали меня, потому что я не уследил за тобой. Как-то я разозлился и ударил тебя, ты упал, кричал и плакал, и все равно звал меня. Я сделал тебе больно, а ты все равно звал меня…   
\- Я до сих пор так делаю.  
\- Ты убивал меня своей привязанностью. Я путался и сходил с ума, разыскивая в этой преданности что-то большее… А потом ты пришел и заявил, что тебе нравятся мальчики. Маленький придурок, ты сделал так, что весь городок твердил о том, какая ты шлюха.   
А меня выносило с каждого такого рассказа, в котором кто-то пользовался тобой. А ведь это у меня было больше всего прав на твою невинность…  
Ифань обреченно тычется холодным носом в шею, а мне до ужаса зло на него.  
\- И ты поверил им? Им, а не мне?   
\- Ты пришел тогда ко мне и наговорил такого дерьма, что я хотел выпороть твою задницу, в которую кто только и чего только не засовывал по твоим же собственным словам.   
\- Будто ты не знал меня, - мне хочется скулить, и я провожу носом по голому предплечью Ифаня. Мы знали, что у нас у обоих сволочные характеры, но та глупая ссора все равно стоила нам так дорого. - Когда мне больше всего была нужна твоя помощь, ты оттолкнул меня.   
\- Мысль о других, касающихся тебя изнутри, выжигала во мне дыры кислотой. Я больше не хотел тебя, я тебя ненавидел, будто ты предал со дна души то, что было для меня святым и бесценным.   
\- Ифань, я шесть лет был только твоим, не мучай меня больше.   
И он срывается.   
Сжимая меня в своих руках, обхватывая со всех сторон, проводит рукой по груди, заставляя выгибать шею, и мне наконец-то достаточно его тепла. Его руки бесконечно гладко ощущаются на теле, сминая теплыми волнами клетчатую ткань. Моей спине жарко от его тела. Он достает губами до затылка и просовывает руки под джинсы, под белье. Что ж, наверно, ему знать лучше.   
\- И никто не касался тебя так? – спрашивает он хрипло.   
\- Никто, - едва шевеля губами выдыхаю я.   
\- Никто не знает тебя лучше, чем я? – продолжает он, сжимая пальцы.   
\- Никто, - выбивает из меня дыхание.   
Моя короткая бесконечность с Ифанем рассыпается обломками звезд.   
Он вытаскивает руки и сморит на свои запачканные пальцы.  
\- Ты своей невинностью испортил мне жизнь… Прости, я не могу дальше. Меня тошнит от того, что мы делаем.   
Ифань уходит, оставляя меня на грязной кухне.   
Ты снова бежишь, братишка. Для тебя это слишком грязно.   
Я справлюсь. 

Отыскать Бекхена не стоит большого труда, и вот мы уже в его гостиной с огромным светильником, в котором ярко горят все лампы, не оставляя и тени, чтобы спрятать стыд, и мое тело лишается одежды, будто кто-то двигает ползунок регулятора громкости вверх, и медленная музыка, крадущаяся в ярком свете между огромных кресел этой комнаты, отражающаяся от странных рамок с фотографиями, которыми украшены стены, неотвратимо смывает ее с меня на мягкий белый ковер с длинным ворсом.   
Бекхен не нежный и не грубый, и романтика заканчивается, когда он растягивает меня своими пальцами пианиста, и я как никогда раньше могу оценить их длину и гибкость. Бекхен знает, что у меня в первый раз, и позволяет вполне испытать ощущение заполненности, прежде чем начать двигаться плавно и медленно. Наверно, он должен быть просто великолепен, потому что меня в конце концов прорывает, и я сам подаюсь ему навстречу, хотя мне вовсе не хочется, и только его пальцы помогают мне дойти до конца.   
Бекхен поднимается раздраженно и, не одеваясь, закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь:   
\- Ну, позлил своего Ифаня? А теперь проваливай.   
Я послушно разыскиваю свою одежду. 

Дома меня ждет Ифань, в темноте сидящий на диване.   
\- Послушай, - начинает он, но замолкает, замечая мою неуверенную походку. – Ты что, опять пил?   
\- Много чести - напиваться из-за тебя, - шиплю я сквозь зубы, опираясь рукой о диван.  
\- Тогда почему…  
До него доходит наконец-то.   
\- Все, Ифань. Нет больше повода, чтобы изводить себя. Можешь теперь уверенно меня ненавидеть. Или оттрахать прямо тут. Мне без разницы.   
Я заваливаюсь на диван, снова разглядывая такую притягательную темноту у потолка.   
Хочется закрыть глаза и позволить ей, ласковой, заполнить пространство под веками, унести вникуда, растворить и стереть в ней все ошибки. Ошибки, которые еще можно исправить, когда шрамы остаются, грубо цепляясь на коже шероховатым сплетением наростов, упрямо пытающихся защитить рану, заживить, вылечить. Как бы ни было больно, заставить жить дальше.   
Темнота…  
Я с сожалением покидаю ее пленительное очарование, чтобы оглянуться.   
Ифаня не видно. Ифаня не слышно.   
Такое ощущение, что его вообще больше нет.   
Надеюсь, его не тошнит снова.


	7. besame mucho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun/chen  
> В начале сороковых эту песню пели в каждом прибрежном кафе. Мягкий тенор целовал слова bésame mucho, а солнечный ветер лениво трепал зонты шатров над столиками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egau-57yGcw

В начале сороковых эту песню пели в каждом прибрежном кафе. Мягкий тенор целовал слова bésame mucho, а солнечный ветер лениво трепал зонты шатров над столиками. 

А Сехун никогда не целовался. 

Солнечный ветер заставляет его бродить по побережью и вглядываться в океан, томными волнами накатывающий на песок. Мятежный и неспокойный, как синеглазый Лухань.

Экономический факультет столичного университета и большой город, проглатывающий беспутных полуночников и оранжевый в ночи от света уставших фонарей – и от Луханя три месяца нет писем. 

Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después.  
Ведь мне суждено потерять тебя навсегда.

Лухань с солнечными волосами и глазами, как полуденный океан, бросил «Не скучай», подхватил легкий чемодан и сел в поезд, оставив соседского мальчика, с которым провел детство, впиваться ногтями в швы синей школьной формы и подолгу бродить по берегу. 

Лухань никогда не скрывал, что ему безразличны девушки, красил волосы и ругался до побоев со строгим религиозным отцом. А потом перелазил через забор и спал на второй кровати в его комнате, пережидая вспышку отцовского гнева. Лухань зарывался пальцами в вьющиеся и от природы соломенные волосы Сехуна, говорил «Ты такой красивый, даже красить не нужно», а потом прибавлял «Не могу дождаться, когда уеду отсюда». 

Сехун никогда не говорил, что для него значил Лухань. Сехун никогда-никогда… И он не знает, что заставило его спуститься с набережной по залитой солнцем мостовой к почте и отослать письмо, в котором он написал то, о чем никогда не говорил, пока тенор в кафе на углу повторял bésame mucho.

Сухо замечает на манжете рубашки красный развод и просит у Луханя платок, чтобы оттереть краску. Лухань говорит посмотреть на столе, и Сухо случайно задевает пальцами невскрытый конверт с россыпью марок. 

«Кто такой О Сехун?»

Лухань растирает холодный бриолин по пальцам, собираясь в прибрежный ресторанчик, где каждый вечер танцует местная звезда.

«Просто соседский мальчик. Слишком наивный и назойливый». 

Сухо не знает, что заставило его положить конверт в карман летнего пиджака, крикнув «Поторапливайся» застрявшему у зеркала Луханю. 

Лухань заставляет танцора пить с ними легкое красное и приглашает его на прогулку на автомобиле на следующей неделе, а Сухо бессонной ночью подписывает письмо чужим именем. 

Сехун никогда не целовался. Легкая штора надувается ночным ветром распахнутого окна и гладит его шею.

Он держит в руках пачку писем и помнит почти все слова.

«Ты будешь смеяться, но мне очень хочется знать, как это, когда тебя целуют. Мне кажется, это страшно. Мне кажется, мне не хватит чего-то в груди, чтобы дать понять, как это мне важно. Я боюсь полюбить недостаточно, боюсь сфальшивить»

«Глупый, ты поймешь, когда кто-нибудь поцелует тебя. Ты поймешь это так же просто, как понимаешь музыку. Она просто вливается в сердце, и ничего кроме не остается»

«Ты… не будешь больше писать, если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня?»

Ответ приходит только через две недели.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал это, когда воздух станет влажным и легкая штора надуется ночным ветром распахнутого окна и будет гладить твою шею. Я хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это я целую тебя. В полумраке, в ночной тишине. Это мои губы касаются тебя. И я не дам тебе сфальшивить…»

Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto mi  
Хочу прижаться к тебе так близко, чтобы увидеть отражение своих глаз в твоих глазах.

Сехун закрывает глаза, и его пальцы осторожно касаются льняной ткани брюк. В ажурных тенях, падающих на его тело сквозь зашторенное окно, ему представляются чужие руки, сминающие белую ткань, и он запрокидывает голову. Ночной ветер скользит по его шее. 

«У тебя есть рояль? Я бы попросил тебя сыграть. Ты напоминаешь мне клавиши, холодные и тонкие, черно-белые, к которым мучительно приятно прикасаться в полумраке. Эти прикосновения рождают звуки в самом сердце»

Сехун касается черно-белых клавиш этой мелодией, что в начале сороковых играет в каждом прибрежном кафе, тихо напевая bésame mucho, пока комната не утопает в полумраке и звуки не переполняют сердце, запутываясь в шепоте ночного ветра, который не ласковее тех поцелуев, о которых он читает в письмах. 

Лето изгорает на зонтах шатров над столиками кафе, а океан становится слепящее-бирюзовым. 

Сехун играет bésame mucho каждый вечер, все новыми строчками привязываясь к стопке конвертов в ящике старого стола. На другом конце мира листов из плотной бумаги, исписанных с обеих сторон дешевыми чернилами, Сухо рисует хрупкого мальчика с глазами, как цветы льна, мимолетного, как изгорающее лето, и доверчивого, как полуденный океан. 

«Сегодня мне снилось, что я будил тебя поцелуями. Я не должен этого говорить, но чего бы я только ни отдал за возможность проснуться рядом с тобой. Видеть, как дрожат твои ресницы, перед тем как распахиваются льняные глаза. Я бы был первым, кого ты видишь утром, и последним, когда засыпаешь. Я бы не делил тебя ни с кем, разве что с океаном и солнцем. Спасибо, что ты у меня есть. Что бы ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты это помнил: ты спас меня. Маленький глупый мальчик спас меня, когда я уже перестал знать, ради чего живу»

Сухо оказывается у Луханя случайно, заставая их с Каем за сборами. «Отец просил срочно вернуться», говорит раздраженный Лухань, и у Сухо ровно два часа до поезда, чтобы не предать. 

Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después.  
Ведь мне суждено потерять тебя навсегда

И Сухо сжимает пальцами край неотправленного конверта в кармане. 

«Я больше не боюсь быть ненастоящим, я понял, о чем ты говорил. Любить – так же легко, как океан, как солнце, как музыка. Я даже не могу представить, как это – не любить тебя. Как можно не чувствовать, сопротивляться тому, что переполняет мою грудь, когда я думаю о тебе»

Сердце Сехуна дрожит, как рояль, когда он видит Луханя с волосами, которым изгоревшее лето прибавило золота. Ветер несет горячий воздух с побережья, обжигая кожу и царапая песком глаза, когда Кай, обнимая Луханя за пояс, спрашивает «Кто это?».

Льняные глаза Сехуна протекают росой от колючего песка, а Лухань бросает «А, Сехун, привет! Сто лет не виделись. Ты вырос вроде?»

Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después.  
Ведь мне суждено потерять тебя навсегда

В начале сороковых эту песню пели в каждом прибрежном кафе, и солнечный ветер играл потрепанными краями зонтов шатров над столиками.


	8. skyfall police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trained to become an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its hard, it entirely was based on songs  
> 1 one less reason - labeled https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gdaaJ7Xt_U
> 
> rest i cant remember. there was shinee's musicbox (?) and something from oasis (!)

Life in a way

**

Дождь частит мелкими брызгающими каплями по асфальту, и носки его ботинок совсем сырые. Это выглядит жалко. Молодой человек с вишневыми волосами, укрытый куполом зонта с дешевым рисунком и одной торчащей спицей, смотрит вслед удаляющемуся парню в черной кожаной куртке с белыми полосами на рукаве.   
«Предопределение – один из основных законов. Жизнь каждого – это абсолютная свобода. В четко очерченных рамках: слева все белое, справа черное, а посередине – твое место, с которым ты можешь делать все, что заблагорассудится. Большинство не замечает этой ограниченной свободы. Но есть избранные. Те, кого по предопределению откатывает на поле – белое или черное». 

**

\- Ты нашел его? – спрашивает Сухо.   
Тао то ли кивает, то ли кланяется - утвердительный ответ.   
\- Мммм… - Сухо смотрит куда-то поверх головы младшего ангела. – В прошлый раз ты ошибся.   
Плечи Тао напряженно дергаются.   
\- Мы зря испортили одну жизнь, - Сухо поднимает спокойные глаза на нервничающего ангела, но тот вдруг стряхивает свое напряжение и говорит твердо:  
\- Это точно он. Я коснулся его. Он звучит, как струна, готовая порваться. Он абсолютно черный и… потерянный.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает Сухо. – Дио?   
\- Да? – красивый мальчик поднимает огромные глаза на Сухо.  
-Ты первый. И… - Сухо пробегает по всей десятке склонивших головы ангелов, - не делайте ему больно.  
Десять голов опускаются еще ниже в знак почтения к старшему ангелу, чей голос, просивший только что за жертву, звучит как всегда сдержанно, мягко и терпеливо. Но они все знают, что крылья Сухо чернее, чем у них всех вместе взятых. 

 

**

Чонин не совсем понимает, как оказался в этом клубе, больше похожем на тусовку металлистов или что-то около того. Просто кто-то из друзей бывших друзей его бывшего… и вот теперь он слушает оглушающе громкий трек и смотрит на вокалиста на сцене, разрывающего легкие припевом.   
«Hear me laugh or see me smile but know inside my heart is breaking».   
На парнишке тяжелая кожаная куртка с металлическими заклепками, и вены на шее напрягаются и дрожат, когда он поет.  
Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da.  
Этот простой припев въедается под кожу и прописывается напряженным гитарным рифом где-то в венах.  
Он ставит на стойку опустевший стакан и погружается в себя, в очередной раз забывая реальность и разыскивая в потерянном сознании кусочки прошлого, больно кусающие обожженное спиртным горло. Красивые губы изгибаются в грустной усмешке, и ничего удивительного нет в том, что она не сползает с его лица на протяжении часа, двух, трех… целая вечность укусов воспоминаний и сожалений – пока зал не начинает пустеть и гитаристы на сцене не принимаются сворачивать провода.   
\- Виски с колой, - бросают справа, и Чонин неохотно поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с красивым мальчиком с удивительно большими глазами. С тем, который пел.   
\- Жизнь – дерьмо, правда? – говорит его сосед с улыбкой, а на дне его глаз горит тот же пожар, который выжигал слова его голосом на сцене.   
Чонин усмехается.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - и допивает остатки какого-то бронзового дерьма из стакана. А потом роняет тихое, прошелестевшее над гладкой поверхностью стойки: - Ненавижу…  
Но парень справа замечает, напрягаясь:   
\- Кого?   
\- А? – удивляется Чонин?   
\- Когда моя ненависть рвется под кожей, я пою, - говорит парень. – Обычно громко и со всей злости.   
\- Я заметил, - отзывается Чонин. – Я не умею петь. Я вообще ничего не умею. Только ненавидеть.   
\- Она что-то тебе сделала? – спрашивает мальчик, опуская на стойку опустевший стакан.   
\- Кто?   
\- Та… ну или тот. Чья подвеска? – он кивает на украшение на шее Чонина, которого тот касается пальцами.   
Чонин смеется. Совсем по-недоброму.   
\- Моего бывшего… Ничего не сделал. Изменил, - и зло сжимая кулон. – Всего-то раз двадцать, но я не считал, может и больше. Это была его смешная маленькая привычка.   
Дио чувствует, как внутри парня клокочет ярость, готовая сорваться на чем угодно.   
\- Забудь, - безразличным голосом бросает он, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки. – Найдешь другого, нормального.   
Чонин с секунду смотрит на него непонимающе, потом взрывается хохотом.   
\- Какого хрена ты лезешь с советами? Ты кто вообще такой, анонимный психотерапевт? Ненавижу, когда какие-то левые придурки лезут в душу и думают, что все знают.   
\- Меня зовут Кенсу, но я предпочитаю Дио. Теперь я не левый придурок? – спокойно говорит парень, скидывая пепел.   
Чонина душит жгучая ненависть, кулаки сжимаются.   
\- Ты и ему врезать собирался, дай-ка угадаю, - насмешливо разглядывает его Дио. – Да видно не смог.   
У Чонина пропали все слова, и все, что ему хочется – перебить стену стеклянных бутылок в баре, разнести к черту здесь все, а потом вдавить парня напротив в острые осколки. Потому что он действительно не смог. Очень хотел разбить лицо, такое красивое на простынях – не только его простынях, но и любых других. И не смог, задавливая в себе ненависть, которая потом сжирала его изнутри долгими ночами.   
\- Ты спрятал всю свою злость в себя. И она тебя взорвет изнутри, - кивает Дио собственным словам. – Ты не можешь освободиться, пока не отпустишь ее.   
\- Ты что, предлагаешь разбить тебе лицо? – насмешливо спрашивает Чонин.   
\- Почему нет? – говорит Дио.   
А потом берет свой стакан и шарахает им по стойке. Осколки летят во все концы, скатываются льдом по гладкой стойке, падают к ногам растерянного бармена.   
Дио поворачивается к Чонину, показывая ему окровавленные кончики пальцев.   
\- Это проще, чем кажется. Боль должно быть видно, чтобы ее можно было вылечить.   
Чонин пару секунд смотрит на капельки крови, выступающие на коже, а потом говорит:  
\- Я Кай.   
В глазах Дио ужасный яростный пожар, которым загорается и Чонин. 

Рассвет занимается тонкой полоской на юго-востоке, словно отодвигая синюю ночь лезвием ножа. Дио опирается на капот машины, глядя в спину Кая, смотрящего на розовые блики, которыми зажигается вода.   
\- Я не умел ненавидеть… раньше. Или злиться. Просто не умел, - внезапно даже для себя произносит Дио.   
\- Да? - Кай вдруг поворачивается, хотя Дио был уверен, что он не слушает. - И что же случилось?   
\- Много всего, - неохотно произносит Кенсу. – Возможно, случилось именно то, что должно было. И ненависть – это действительно то, что я чувствую ярче и полнее всего остального.   
\- И почему же ты не освободишься от нее? – издевательски произносит Кай, приближаясь. – Разбей еще стакан, еще набор стаканов, перебей все стекло вокруг…   
\- Не могу, - вкрадчиво говорит Дио, возобновляя игру, зажигая пламя в глазах более, чем дикое. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему…  
Кай совсем близко, и ему остается только хмыкнуть:   
\- И почему же?   
\- Ты ненавидишь себя,- последнее слово скользит шепотом по щеке Кая, сминая волосы около виска над ухом.   
\- Неправда, - горячо возражает Кай, бесконтрольно сжимая руку на предплечье Дио.   
\- Конечно неправда, - смеется Дио, откидывая голову и опираясь о капот. – Скажи, он говорил тебе, что только твой?   
\- Да, - глухо отвечает Кай, скользя ладонью по предплечью выше.   
\- Он говорил, что будет проводить с тобой выходные, все свободное время, всегда с тобой, до смерти? – Дио заглядывает в глаза и опаляет горячим огнем.   
\- Да, - так же глухо, вдоль замка куртки Дио с жестяными заклепками, но еще более яростно.   
\- Он изменял тебе раз за разом, а ты прощал? – ни насмешка, ни издевательство в глазах Дио не становятся холоднее.   
\- Да, - расстегивая чужой ремень.   
\- Он обращался с тобой, как с тряпкой, а ты терпел?   
\- Да, - рукой под белье.   
\- Ты просил его жалкие подачки? – Дио прижимается губами к плечу Чонина, выдыхает дрожаще, но не останавливается. – Унижался?  
\- Да, - рычит Кай, грубо сжимая Дио.   
\- Ненавидел, но надеялся? – хрипло выдавливает из себя Дио, тихо и жалобно постанывая в изгиб чужой шеи.   
\- Да, да, да, - орет Кай, еще сильнее прижимая жалкое, подчиненное ему тело мальчика к машине. Ярость душит его жаркими цветными пятнами, забирая последние остатки разума. Он больно впивается зубами в белое плечо, задыхаясь произносит: - Заткнись…  
Дио беспомощно пытается прижаться к нему покрепче, словно ему станет легче от этого, его последний стон тонет в воротнике чониновской черной куртки с белыми полосами на рукавах. Кай опрокидывает его на капот, задирая вверх клетчатую рубашку, и облизывает нежный живот. Ему кажется, в нем нет мышц, ничего твердого нет, только обнаженная, трогательная нежность – обратная сторона яростного и жестокого огня глаз Дио.   
Кай нетерпеливо стаскивает с Дио остатки одежды, потому что пламя в чужих глазах не потухает, а стоны такие бесконечно беспомощные, что его руки мелко дрожат.   
Кай думает, что мир проваливается под его ногами: потому что все не то, чем кажется. 

**

\- Сухо, зачем ты делаешь это… со мной?   
Тот, к кому обращается Сехун, уже давно неподвижно стоит с поднятой к ночному небу головой. И только смоляно черные крылья прикрывают обнаженное тело.   
\- Мне нравится твоя жестокость, - спокойно говорит ангел с черными крыльями, не оборачиваясь.   
Сехун вымученно стонет.   
\- Я не жестокий, сколько можно повторять, - он повышает голос. – Я просто… оступился тогда…  
\- Судьба выбрала тебя на эту роль. Ты предназначен. Ты можешь не понимать, но это предопределено, - так же тихо и почти безэмоционально отзывается Сухо.   
\- Поэтому так вышло с Тэмином? Он тоже не хотел, ты заставлял его! – Сехун бросает обвинения, не считаясь с тем, кто перед ним.   
Сухо быстро разворачивается, словно подхваченный порывом ветра, и мягкие черные перья щекочут кончики пальцев Сехуна.  
\- Видел его? – Сухо заглядывает в глаза младшего с чем-то большим, чем любопытство. Сехун никогда не видел в этих глазах такого живого блеска. – Ты видел Тэмина?   
Сехун в недоумении смотрит на вспыхнувшие перед ним глаза Лидера.  
\- Разве… разве он не мертв из-за тебя? – наконец, спрашивает он.   
Сухо сужает глаза и отворачивается, снова вглядываясь в мерцающие звезды.   
\- Я хотел… - он облизывает губы, чувствуя, как ночной ветер холодит кожу, - я хотел, чтобы он умер. Но он сильнее. У меня не получилось.   
Сухо вдруг мечтательно улыбается.   
\- Он намного сильнее, чем кажется, этот мальчик.   
А потом смотрит на Сехуна с упреком:   
\- Он младше тебя и гораздо смелее, - говорит он категорично. – Тебя что-то не устраивает, кажется?   
\- Да-да… - запинается Сехун, кутаясь в крылья. Каким бы врагом ни был для него Сухо, его презрение невозможно обидно ощущать кончиками перьев.   
\- Тогда он идеальный для тебя союзник. Найдешь… найди его, - Сухо задумчиво трет перила балкона пальцем. – И сможешь попробовать занять место Лидера. Мое место.   
\- Ты опять врешь… - Сехун горько качает головой, встряхивая крыльями – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он никогда не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Он любит тебя.   
Сухо тихо улыбается.   
\- Туда его с этой любовью не пустят тоже. Неужели не понимаешь?  
\- Ты не оставляешь ему выбора - опять. Он не может ни навредить тебе, ни разлюбить.   
\- Сехун, я не виноват, что каждое решение в нашей жизни чего-то стоит. Если ты решишься выступить против меня, будь готов потерять половину своих друзей и, скорее всего, жизнь.   
Сехун пару секунд смотрит на него взглядом, похожим на удивление, потом понимающе кивает. Сухо протягивает руку, чтобы убрать волосы с его лба.   
\- Не бойся. Все будет хорошо.   
Faces

Чонин не знает, как в его жизни появился Тао. Просто натолкнулся на него в супермаркете, вывалив из его корзины пачку с макаронами. Чонину тогда показалось, что он почувствовал прикосновение чего-то огромного и упоительно мягкого, как большие крылья, когда парень удержал его от падения. И в ту же минуту центр тяжести его мира сместился на тяжелые капли сережек из темного металла, которыми увешаны уши Тао.   
И он не сомневался ничуть, как доверчивый щенок, который так долго ждал хозяина: схватив высокого брюнета с малинового варенья разводами в волосах под руку, потащил его к себе домой, смешно и глупо пытался заварить чай с китайским акцентом, пока Тао не отобрал заварник и не сделал все по китайским правилам. Тепло и наивно прижимался к широкой груди, мешая уйти, сам полез целоваться и нисколько не смущался, оставшись перед устрашающим Тао с ярким разрезом миндальных глаз без ничего.   
Он распахнулся на полную, как цветок, дождавшийся июня.   
Он уверен, что это его лучшие и самые счастливые два месяца его жизни. Тао словно знал, чего и когда он хотел, касаясь так, что он не чувствовал ни неловкости, ни стыда, только огромными крыльями позади хлопающую нежность.  
\- Ты останешься? Не бросишь меня? – он перекатывался на сторону кровати Тао, и простынь обворачивалась вокруг его тела в несколько слоев. Тао со смехом отодвигал его обратно, высвобождая из плена ткани.   
\- Я так люблю тебя. Я никого и никогда не любил сильнее, - говорил Кай, заглядывая в черные глаза. – Не уходи.   
Тао никогда не врал ему. И в тот раз он только прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку.   
\- Нам придется расстаться. Возможно ненадолго. Я не знаю, это зависит от тебя.   
Чонин не понимал ничего, сердце болезненно сжималось, но он не спорил с Тао.   
Потому что Тао никогда не врал ему.  
Он ни с кем и никогда не был таким честным, послушным и понимающим, как с этим китайцем, с виду походящим на маньяка. Снова переползая на другую половину кровати и на этот раз не закручиваясь в простынь, он осторожно клал голову на грудь Тао и тихо водил пальцами по его ребрам.  
\- Хорошо, - звучало немного грустно, как майский дождь, но он старался, как мог. – Я люблю тебя.   
Забавно, что он только сейчас понял настоящее значение этих слов.   
Тао зарылся пальцами в его волосы, разнимая их, как расческой.   
\- Знаешь, - произнес Тао, касаясь губами блестящих прядей на ладони, - в жизни всегда есть что-то, что теряешь и о чем жалеешь больше всего остального. То самое единственное, на что бы променял всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил: для меня – это ты.   
Голос Тао, глубокий и серьезный, заставил его поежиться, и он еще крепче обнял неодетого и такого своего китайца.   
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Никогда и ничто не было большей правдой. 

Тао почему-то любил пиво, и Чонин забивал им холодильник, чтобы вечером, когда смешинки в глазах Тао от 5 процентов алкоголя разгорались ярче, мучительно медленно раздевать его на диване, стаскивая майку, джинсы и белье, приникая к идеальному обнаженному телу всем своим голодным и просящим нежности в ответ. Его сердце пело и кричало праздником, когда Тао приподнимал его и усаживал себе на колени, сливаясь рот в рот, чтобы дышать им после того как его скользкие пальцы исчезали в нем, проглоченные его податливой любовью, и он сам возился и измученно двигался на Тао, вбирая в себя еще больше, глубже. Ничего постыдного или неправильного – когда Тао гладит его изнутри, и он волнами на его коленях – то опускается, то поднимается, стараясь как можно точнее запомнить нежность Тао, пробирающуюся пальцами в нем к самому сердцу. И он готов, готов раскрыться, вывернуться наизнанку, прижать к себе как можно больше голого Тао, лишь бы не останавливалось это вверх-вниз по его гладким стенкам, и Тао, горячий и жидкий, вытекал бы из него тонкой струйкой по бедру, задыхаясь и гладя уставшую напряженную поясницу. Черт, это было невыносимо… Слизывать себя с его живота, следя вкусом с языка по чужому рту. И прижиматься, остаток ночи прижиматься к уставшему, голому, потному Тао – это сводило его с ума.   
А по утрам смывать с него следы их ночи, направляя жгущую решетку водяных струй на изгиб поясницы, рельеф мышц на груди и смывая малиновое варенье с волос. Если бы Тао попросил, он встал бы на колени, прополз по городу по камням и песку, кинул бы свои ребра на острые пики стальной ограды старого сада. Он проковырял бы себе вены вилкой, залил себя кипятком. Он боготворил Тао и преклонялся перед ним, когда целовал ступни и дразнил китайский акцент:  
\- Щекотно.   
Тао звучал в нем винтом вгрызающихся в сердце не на шутку разошедшихся гитар: «I will always love you, take the me out of you», и он неумолимо чувствовал, что может все: разломать себе ребра, чтобы его ладони могли гладить сердце, или сложить эти самые ребра каменной кладкой, чтобы не открывались больше никогда и никому, если у этого никого не было китайского акцента и малинового варенья в волосах.   
Тао звучал в нем постоянно, 25 часов в сутки, 8 дней в неделю.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - срывалось с губ бесконтрольно, так часто, что портило аппетит или заменяло ужин, когда он вползал на Тао, цепляясь руками за стену, бедрами за пояс, сошедшими с ума губами умоляя его взять его любовь, хоть немного, потому что ему от нее невыносимо тяжело и тесно в рваных джинсах. 

Он таскал Тао в парк каждое воскресенье, потому что малиновое варенье с волос, размазанное по свежей и ароматной траве, было таким вкусным, что внутри все тянуло от невозможности взобраться на пояс Тао и слизать вкус утреннего кофе с гланд, задушив его языком.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - бормотал он спящему китайцу в ухо, и тот просыпался, переворачиваясь внезапно, подминая под себя, заставляя опаздывать на работу, потому что слишком долго грел гель пальцами и любил растягивать его и удовольствие, не позволяя себе оттрахать его до потери пульса иначе как расширив до состояния кроличьей норы, готовой заглотить целый материк с его именем на карте, лишь бы Тао, лишь бы пальцы и:  
-Ох-х-х… быстрее, - давясь непривычным воздухом. – Я так люблю тебя.   
Больше, чем солнце, утро, запах его шампуня и, наконец:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - с китайским акцентом.   
Никогда раньше он не был таким счастливым и жизнь и китайское ежедневное:  
\- Доброе утро, - с поцелуем в нос не были такими осмысленными. 

А потом Тао вернулся домой, к ним домой грустный, как вишневые смоляные слезы, поврежденный вдоль тонкой коры кожи и сочащийся янтарным неотвратимым прощанием. Открыл холодильник, вытащил банку пива и сорвал алюминиевый ключ. Чонин смотрел непонимающе и умолял про себя не сейчас. Но Тао проглотил банку с пивом в три глотка, и в его глазах зажглось что-то большее, чем любовь, которую он обычно видел. Он сгреб Чонина к себе на колени, вложил в его руки кухонный нож и закатал рубашку на предплечье.   
\- Твое имя. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной хоть чем-то, что нельзя потерять. Что меня не заставят потерять.   
\- Имя? – переспросил Чонин, и Тао устало кивнул.   
Чонин провел полосу, вертикальную линию, пересекающую тонкую и нежную кожу предплечья расходящимся порезом, сочащимся мелкими капельками крови по перерезанным капиллярам.  
\- Глубже, - простонал Тао. – Режь так глубоко, как ты любишь меня.   
Чонин вытер слезы и взял нож двумя руками.   
«Кай» начало сползать с руки Тао кровавыми подтеками, и он потащил китайца в ванную, обматывая полотенце вокруг искалеченной руки, давясь слезами где-то глубоко внутри себя, но не позволяя им обжечь глаза.   
В эту ночь он в последний раз прижимался к своему Тао. Так отчаянно, что ему казалось, что он умирает.  
Утром он проснулся от прикосновений к щеке, и, разглядев перед собой одетого Тао, задавил желание расплакаться. Но Тао понимал без слов, сосредоточенно обводя пальцем контур его губ. Видимо, отведенное ему время закончилось, когда он опустился и надавил на его губы своими.   
\- Запомни, - горячо проговорил Тао, - не бойся. Что бы ни случилось, ничего не бойся. Все будет хорошо.   
Тао поднялся, входная дверь хлопнула, а он беззвучно выл в простыни, которые пахли их вчерашними ночами.

**

\- Что делаешь? – спрашивает Сехун, опускаясь рядом с Чанелем. На Чанеле розовая футболка с котятами, а на коленях он держит ноутбук.   
\- Запоминаю новости, - говорит Чанель ровным голосом, не выделяя слово «запоминаю».   
\- Я не понимаю, - говорит Сехун. – Зачем Сухо заставляет тебя это делать? Снова его «предопределение»?   
\- Нет. Это нужно мне самому.   
\- Ненужная информация?   
\- Она заполняет пустоту, - говорит Чанель, отвернувшись… - Я не верю в предопределение. Это просто мое место…  
\- Подожди, - прерывает Сехун. – Как не веришь?   
\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы другие говорили об этом? Те, которые такие же, как мы?   
\- Не-нет… - Сехун качает головой. – Сухо лжет по-твоему?   
Чанель непонимающе смотрит на него. Потом качает головой.  
\- Нет. Просто объясняет это так, как ему удобно.   
\- Я не понимаю… - снова устало говорит Сехун.   
\- Ты чувствуешь. Ты должен чувствовать. Это знание в воздухе, в связи между нами. Оно как напряжение между всеми, кто знает…  
Чанель дотрагивается кончиком указательного пальца до лба Сехуна, слегка отталкивая.   
\- Чувствуешь? Понимаешь?   
Сехун слабо кивает, улавливая что-то в Чанеле. Отголоски пустоты. Словно заглядывает в высохший колодец.   
\- Ты просто еще не умеешь этим пользоваться. Но почему ты думаешь каждый из нас переспал с тобой? Даже когда я не вижу тебя, я чувствую, что ты чувствуешь, я знаю, где ты. Это связь…   
\- Подожди, - Сехун взволнованное накрывает ладонь Чанеля, и его голос прерывается. – Ты можешь чувствовать и... Сухо? Сказать, о чем думает он?   
Чанель медленно качает головой.   
\- Его не могу. Он слишком сильный, он умеет блокировать. И он никогда не спал ни с кем из нас.  
Глаза Сехуна на секунду удивленно расширяются, но Чанель не замечает.   
\- Научи меня понимать это, - карамельные глаза младшего ангела серьезны, как никогда. - Пожалуйста, научи. 

 

**

\- Тао.  
В зале глубокое молчание, и только тихий вздох Дио проскальзывает по стенам, нарушая тишину.   
\- Тао, посмотри на меня, - повторяет Сухо.  
Мальчик с красноватыми волосами неуверенно поднимает взгляд на судя по всему разгневанного старшего ангела.   
\- Ничего не хочешь сказать?   
Парень отрицательно качает головой и снова опускает голову. Сухо сужает глаза.   
\- Ты разочаровал нас. Ты будешь наказан.   
Сухо переводит взгляд с одного ангела на другого, пока не останавливается на Чондэ, который заметно дергается от напряжения этих глаз.   
\- Чондэ. Выполняй.   
\- Не-нет, - умоляюще роняет Чондэ. – Только не я. Я не могу. Пожалуйста, Сухо?   
\- Чондэ? – Сухо обычно не дает второго шанса.   
\- Я не буду, - обреченно выдыхает Чондэ, прекрасно понимая, чем ему это грозит.   
\- Сехун, наказать обоих.   
Мальчик с пепельными волосами спокойно кивает. 

Сухо не включает свет, когда тихо ступает ночью по коридорам. В комнате Тао света тоже нет, но открыв дверь, Сухо слышит громкое неровное дыхание и убеждается, что младший ангел не спит.   
\- Тао, - тихо зовет он, опускаясь на край кровати.   
Кокон из одеял неохотно разворачивается, и красные опухшие глаза серьезно глядят на Сухо.   
\- Не сердись на меня, - ласково говорит Сухо, проводя по щеке, которая все еще мокрая.   
\- Я не мог иначе, - продолжает Сухо, уговаривая Тао, как ребенка. – Ты можешь любить кого хочешь, можешь отдаваться этому, не щадить себя. Но ты должен понимать, что все это очень ненадолго. Все, понимаешь, абсолютно все скоро закончится. И… - Сухо задумчиво и нежно касается щеки младшего, - безопаснее будет, если ты станешь считать это все игрой. Понял?   
Тао кивает, и Сухо с жалостью замечает, что этот кивок значит лишь то, что Тао принял его извинения, но не понял, что Сухо хотел ему сказать.   
\- Прости меня, - Сухо, склонившись, целует чужой лоб и выходит из комнаты. 

\- Ты глупый, - говорит Сухо умоляюще смотрящему на него Чондэ, сидящему на кровати сжавшись в болезненный комочек. – Из-за тебя ему досталось в два раза больше.   
Сухо расправляет плечи, и Чондэ кажется, что он слышит шелест темных крыльев.   
\- Ты мог спасти его, а вместо этого защищал себя.   
С губ младшего ангела срывается тихий стон.   
\- Ты хочешь остаться чистым? Неприкосновенным? Не испачкаться? Ты больше всего боишься, что тебя будут обвинять, что ты сделал что-то не так, что-то против совести, морали, своих принципов… не знаю, чем ты там руководствуешься, - раздраженно произносит Сухо. – Но ты не умеешь думать. Ты в первую очередь должен был защитить того, кого любишь. Любым способом.   
Чондэ еще долго смотрит потухшим взглядом на закрывшуюся дверь.   
Alt er forbi

Сидеть в темноте на парковой скамье холодно, и ночная сырость впитывается в ткань футболки, вымачивает джинсы, трепещет туманными клубами в свете фонарей. Мокро, очень мокро – и хочется плакать. Не рыдать, не кричать – слезы просто смываются по щекам, скатываются по подбородку на шею и сырыми следами пачкают воротничок. Плачется откуда-то из глубины, плачется даже не по Тао – о чем-то большем, о себе, о целом мире, так, будто слушаешь ласковый и бессмысленный попсовый трек с незамысловатой мелодией и битом в шум волн, накатывающих на берег, словно говорящий: где-то на земле есть место, где все нормально, где не нужно плакать, где нет боли и отчаяния. Там все так, как должно быть.   
Жаль это место – лишь иллюзия в изменчивых опрокидывающихся столбиках эквалайзера. Возможно, в туристических путевках длиной в две недели. Оно всегда ограничено временем. Он забыл об этом с Тао – что все заканчивается, и быть полным на все легкие своей любовью можно лишь на очень краткий срок.   
Полбутылки коньяка плещется в его крови – и туманные клубы в свете фонарей приобретают сказочно красивые формы. Он думает, что надо подняться и найти еще полбутылки – и тогда клубы тумана расскажут ему какой-то секрет, что теперь вот-вот готов сорваться с губ, но все замирает в нерешительности.   
\- Скучаешь? – раздается голос над ним, и он с трудом соображает, куда повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с невысоким юношей с блестящими в темноте глазами.   
Обдумав вопрос, он уверенно кивает. Он больше чем скучает. Он умирает от тоски.   
Парень обходит скамейку и садится рядом с ним, молчит, запрокидывает голову и тоже изучает клубящийся в конусах света туман, насвистывая что-то.   
Чонин к своему удивлению узнает в звуках почти забывшееся: Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da – и думает, вспоминая мальчика с огромными огненными глазами, заставившего его тогда ненавидеть так сильно, что это очень странное совпадение, и он уже собирается встать и оставить непонятного парня, как тот оборачивается:  
\- Я Бекхен. И если хочешь, я могу помочь… - голос у него очень сухой и жесткий, словно просеянный песком.   
Чонин молчит. Бекхен почему-то очень быстро дотягивается до него, протянув руку к его волосам и слегка погладив. Чонин замирает на секунду: в этом прикосновении есть то же, что было у Тао. Небрежная нежность и скоротечность.   
Завороженный Чонин дважды кивает.   
Бекхен поднимается со скамьи с гаденькой усмешкой на губах, дергает Чонина на себя и принимается расстегивать его ремень. Непонимающий Чонин вырывается:  
\- Нет, перестань… отпусти!   
Бекхен снова гладит его шею, зарываясь в волосы. И снова это ощущение мягких крыльев, такое же, как от Тао.   
Бекхен расстегивает замок.  
\- Я не хочу! Пусти! – Чонин снова возвращается в реальность, где у Бекхена льдистые холодные глаза.   
Бекхен двигает удивительными красивыми пальцами по его шее, обводит скулы, касается виска.   
\- Ты сам просил. Мне уйти? – без намека на теплоту.   
\- Кто ты? – жалобно хнычет Чонин. – Почему я так…   
\- Мне уйти? – еще жестче спрашивает Бекхен.   
Чонин сходит с ума. От прикосновений пальцев Бекхена воющая дыра в нем словно зарастает, как, наверно, заживают сейчас шрамы на предплечье Тао.   
\- Не-нет, - бормочет Чонин, наклоняя голову, чтобы пальцы не смели выпутаться из его волос.   
\- Повтори, - приказывает Бекхен, больно сжимая волосы.   
\- Останься, - шепчет Чонин.   
\- Запомни, ты сказал это. Теперь не смей жаловаться.   
И Чонин не жалуется, когда с него стаскивают джинсы и унизительно нагибают лицом вниз к садовой скамье, и Бекхен лишь плюет на пальцы и, наверно, нарочно делает больно, в отличие от Тао, который никогда не позволял это себе. Чонин едва дышит, понимая, что они в парке и кто угодно может их увидеть, понимая, как это мерзко, и что сейчас с ним обращается хуже, чем с самой дешевой шлюхой. Но Бекхен заполняет его унижением и удовольствием, в котором теряются его боль, слезы и пустота, и он не позволяет ему уйти, застегивая ремень обратно, тянет к себе домой. 

Бекхен опускает его ниже некуда. Он встречает его на работе, хлопает по заднице, растирает ягодицы и говорит, смакуя унизительные слова:   
\- Я соскучился по твоей влажной дырочке… - но Чонину плевать, что это услышали половина народа, которые работают с ним, и завтра они будут презирать его настолько, что им будет противно прикасаться даже к его вещам.   
Потому что он действительно теперь это – что-то влажное и всегда жадно готовое ко всему, что Бекхену кажется забавным в него засунуть. Бекхену ничего не стоит, стоя на автобусной остановке, забраться к нему под рубашку, а потом в узкие, стянутые ремнем джинсы, и протолкнуть в него пальцы. И он будет цепляться руками за рукав куртки Бекхена, беспомощно прислоняясь к его плечу, всхлипывая постанывать в чужую шею, пока Бекхен невозмутимо и со знанием дела имеет его пальцами, а девушка в желтой кофточке, презрительно скривив губы, отходит подальше.   
Ему кажется, что Бекхен проводит в нем большую часть суток: он всегда влажный и разработанный настолько, что можно по-любому: насухую, в кабинке туалета, в душе, когда его лицо настолько низко, что вода попадает в нос и дышать нечем. На диване перед телевизором Бекхен не гладит его волосы, он забирается в штаны и может весь вечер не вынимать из него пальцев, спокойно массируя гладкие стенки подушечками и проводя по ним кончиками ногтей, растягивая, пока он не станет мокрым до чавкающих звуков и не запахнет, как собака в течку. Тогда Бекхен поднесет пахнущие им пальцы к его губам и заставит облизать, шепча на ухо, что теперь там снизу он такой же мягкий, как губы. И Кай будет облизывать восхитительно длинные пальцы, посасывая и сгорая от нетерпения, пока Бекхен расстегивает замок на джинсах. Бекхен всегда упирает его лицом в подушку, в диван, во что угодно, никогда не смотрит на него и просто и до феерично потухающих перед глазами огней пользуется его высоко задранной вверх задницей.   
И еще Бекхен очень больно бьет. Своими изящными ручками – очень больно по лицу, когда он пытается отстраниться от него в переполненном баре, убрать его руки со своих штанов, всхлипывая:   
\- Не здесь же… ну пожалуйста, мне… стыдно.   
Бекхен звереет и еще пару раз бьет по щекам, нисколько не заботясь о зрителях этой сцены.   
\- Скажи, что хочешь меня в себя. Что твой вход пульсирует и сочится от желания.   
Бекхен в ярости, и красивые напряженные пальцы сжимают воротник его куртки.   
Чонин сквозь застилающие глаза слезы срывающимся голосом послушно повторяет:   
\- Я хочу тебя в себя…

Его еще никогда так не унижали. Но без этих унижений он чувствует пустоту, что проглотит его, поэтому ему необходимо, чтобы Бекхен был…   
Он мало что чувствует из окружающего – ни света, ни звуков, ни упреков совести. Только когда Бекхен издевается над ним, имеет в полном смысле этого слова, бесчувственный туман вокруг немного редеет. Поэтому захваченный очередным накатившим на него приступом душащего непонимания, стирающего реальность глухой пустотой, он сам тянет руку Бекхена, пропуская под ремень, наплевав, что они в переполненном супермаркете:  
\- Бекхен, сделай это… я очень хочу…  
Бекхен смеется и вырывает руку.   
А на следующий день исчезает. 

**

Сехун долго смотрит, как Тао поднимает тяжелую гирю, и его бицепс то вздувается от напряжения, то расслабляется. И он задает очередной из своих детских вопросов:  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?   
Тао поворачивает голову и смотрит своими миндальными глазами:   
\- А что ты делаешь, когда тебе конец?   
Сехун пожимает плечами и вытаскивает сигарету из пачки:  
\- Курю?   
То кивает и продолжает, меняя руку.   
\- Извини, что мне пришлось… ну, сделать тебе больно. С Сухо не поспоришь.   
\- Нормально, - отзывается Тао, но от Сехуна не ускользает, как он неприязненно дергает плечом. – Сухо выбирает тебя, потому что ты… Жестокость?   
\- Я не жестокий! – привычно огрызается Сехун. – Пошел он к черту.   
\- Но почему-то эту на эту роль выбрали именно тебя… - задумчиво произносит Тао.   
\- Вот только не говори, что и ты веришь Сухо! Что это за предопределение такое? Кто и кому дал право вешать на меня эти ярлыки? Скажи, разве тебе не надоело?   
Тао долгим взглядом смотрит на него, и Сехун придвигается к нему ближе:  
\- Он послал к нему Бекхена. Сразу после тебя – Бекхена. Ты же знаешь, что Бекхен может сделать… - голос Сехуна становится вкрадчивым. - Скажи, ты встанешь на сторону Сухо? Если я попробую сопротивляться?   
Ответ Тао не заставляет себя ждать:  
\- Да.   
Сехун болезненно морщится.   
\- Я не знаю, кто и кому дал это право, - говорит Тао. – Но все это… словно нарисованная штрихами линия, черновик. Ты встаешь на нее, и разрывы в линии соединяются, и все становится тем, чем должно быть. Можно перепрыгнуть на другую линию, но она снова прорисует тебя к той же самой конечно точке… А Бекхен… что ж, он сломает его быстрее всех остальных, Сухо прав.   
Сехун шипит ругательство сквозь зубы.   
А Тао вдруг смотрит на него внимательно:  
\- Скажи, ты и правда не помнишь?   
\- Чего не помнишь? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Сехун.   
\- Что и как ты говорил ей.   
\- Тао, мне было семнадцать и я не знал, что она настолько… - Сехун оправдывается, но предательская бледность мазками обесцвечивает щеки, - эмоционально неуравновешенна.   
\- Но почему-то ты именно эти слова сказал. Не думая, не рассчитывая, нашел в ней самое больное место… Ты не считаешь, что это и есть жестокость? Ты ее не замечаешь, но она в тебе.   
\- Не-нет. Просто так получилось. Я не хотел.   
Тао вдруг берет его руку за кончики пальцев.   
\- Ты не знаешь, а я ведь был там. Она сказала это все из-за тебя. Это ты, вот этими самыми пальцами, толкнул ее с крыши.   
Сехун бледнеет еще сильнее, отбирает свою руку и поспешно поднимается:   
\- Все понятно. Извини, что помешал.   
Ekko

Чонина толкают в парке, причем вряд ли случайно: он валится вместе со своим пакетом сока на траву, чуть не задавив маленькую девочку с крысиными косичками, и недоумевающее смотрит на длиннющего парня с короткими черными волосами, который улыбается придурковато. И глаза Чонина расширяются до невозможности, когда парень достает из кармана широченных штанов голубой детский пистолетик и, прицелившись, пускает ему в лоб стрелу на присоске:  
\- Я в тебя попал, - удовлетворенно заявляет это чучело с низким-низким голосом, а синяя присоска невозмутимо качается, прилепленная ко лбу Чонина.   
\- Это, блядь, что еще такое, - рычит Кай, отрывая синюю хреновину от кожи, - совсем, нахрен, двинулся?   
Сок из его коробки лениво вытекает на землю, оранжевыми каплями поблескивая на яркой траве.   
\- Пф… - фыркает улыбающаяся башня, наклоняясь так, что принт с котятами на чужой розовой футболке замирает прямо перед лицом Чонина.  
\- Просто хотелось с тобой познакомиться, - продолжает парень, просовывая руки под мышки Чонину и легко поднимая его на ноги.   
\- Лучшего способа не нашел? Или ты идиот и более светлые мысли не посещают твою голову? – Чонин продолжает ругаться, отряхивая белые джинсы, на заднице которых теперь красуется зеленое пятно. – Ты испортил мне одежду и вылил сок.   
\- Пойдем, я куплю тебе другой, - парень тянет его за руку, - а штаны можешь вообще снять. Кстати, меня зовут Чанель.   
\- Снять?.. Что, ты совсем больной? – неординарность поступков его нового знакомого бесит Чонина просто восхитительно, мощно, попадает в яблочко, и он не сдерживаясь со всей дури трескает Чанеля по плечу, так что тот спотыкается.   
Недоуменное и обиженное выражение лица Чанеля, обернувшегося к нему с видом щенка, получившего нагоняй ни за что (по его мнению), почему-то вдруг смешит Чонина, и он, копируя невинно-придурковатую улыбку этого безумного сталкера произносит:   
\- Я Кай.   
И он уже совсем не злится, получив широкую улыбку в ответ.   
С Чанелем очень легко – это он понимает сразу.   
Чанель покупает по коробке сока и, протягивая одну из них Чонину, говорит:  
\- Ну, спрашивай.  
Чанель на самом деле не уверен, что Чонин все понял, поэтому он заваливается на ближайшую лавочку и открывает ноутбук. Заставка на приветствии проигрывает уже такое знакомое Чонину Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da, и Чонин открывает рот.   
\- Это ведь все неслучайно? – наконец, говорит он. – Дио, Бекхен, ты…  
\- И Тао тоже, - утвердительно качает головой Чанель, разворачивая новостную ленту. – Ты знаешь, что сегодня в Непале наводнение, в Европе маленькое землятресение, а в Польше День матери?   
Чонин непонимающе вертит головой. Тао…  
\- Я всегда читаю новости. А тебе это неинтресно?   
\- Где Тао сейчас? – спрашивает Чонин, глядя в черные, смеющиеся и совсем непроницаемые глаза Чанеля.   
\- Сехун говорит, что это бесполезная информация, а я думаю, что это любопытство к окружающему делает тебя сопричастным… ну, огромному миру, который вертится вокруг.   
\- Почему он оставил меня? – Чонин не оставляет своих попыток, сжимает запястье Чанеля и встревожено смотрит ему в глаза.   
\- И к маленькому миру тоже, - улыбается Чанель. – Вот эта девчушка такая счастливая, потому что ей вчера подарили маленького пушистого котенка.   
Чонин смотрит на ребенка, о котором говорит Чанель.   
\- Она назвала его Пух, - Чанель кажется счастливым. – Потому что весь ее голубой свитер теперь в кошачьей шерсти. Пух проживет с ней пять лет, а потом потеряется, и она будет очень скучать.   
Чанель внимательно вглядывается в лицо растерянного Чонина.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Чонин.   
\- Интересуюсь. У нее вся спина в шерсти. И в руке кошачья игрушка. И в глазах – любовь! Так любят только дети, безукоризненно и безусловно.   
Чанель сказал половину правды. Потому что он на самом деле знает, и Чонин в очередной раз довольствуется этим недоответом.   
\- И когда ты начинаешь думать, что твоя безукоризненно и безусловно опустошает тебя, - продолжает Чанель, смотря куда-то поверх разноцветной толпы веселящихся детишек на медленно поднимающиеся в воздух кабинки чертового колеса, - иногда ты можешь найти смысл в других, в бесполезной информации. Если ты перестанешь обращать внимание на то, что снаружи, то, что внутри, захлопнет тебя, как крышка над пустым колодцем.   
Чанель легко лохматит чужие волосы, и Чонина снова обдает этим ощущением мягких крыльев.   
\- Как бы тошно тебе ни было, не смей запираться в пустоте. Твой Тао все еще здесь, в частоте вот той глупой песни, в воздухе, в солнце, в новостной ленте. Если ты будешь слушать внимательно, ты услышишь его.   
\- Мне иногда кажется, что да, чувствую… а потом ничего, ни одной мысли, никакого желания даже выйти на улицу. Кажется, я сидел бы дома сутками, пока не засохну, - признание вырывается из Чонина, потому что придурковатый на вид Чанель на самом деле очень внимательный и, как ему кажется, знает очень много.   
Чанель качает головой и стряхивает букашку, упавшую на его розовых котят на футболке.   
\- Это такой же обман, как и все остальное. Но ты не должен терять любопытства. Симулировать его до тех пор, пока оно не станет настоящим.   
\- Что? Почему ты вообще помогаешь мне?   
\- Да уж Сухо рад не будет. Но я делаю то, что считаю нужным, - просто улыбается Чанель. А потом достает свой синий пистолет и недолго думая стреляет в мальчика лет 7, вгоняя присоску ему между лопаток. Пока мелкий возмущенно оглядывается, Чанель перекладывает пистолетик в руки Чонина и невинно улыбается мальчику, незаметно показывая пальцем на Чонина. Мальчик возмущенно выдыхает и расстреливает Чонина из своего водяного пистолета.   
Весь мокрый и до предела возмущенный Кай отбирает очередную присоску из рук Чанеля с твердым намерением выстрелить тому в глаз, но у Чанеля хорошее чутье, и он со смехом подрывается со скамьи. Вот только бегает Чонин быстрее. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы догнать Чанеля, промахнуться и с расстройства от души толкнуть его на траву. Но Чанель тоже не промах, и утащенный за руку Чонин валится на хитро улыбающегося парня.   
\- Понял? Всегда можешь попросить помощи у них, - низкий голос заставляет вибрировать грудную клетку, а до предела открытый взгляд из-под словно кистью прорисованных восторженных ресниц согревает не хуже пекущего в спину летнего солнца.   
\- Понял, - отвечает Чонин, наклоняясь к чужим губам. 

Чанель легкий и удивительный – это Чонин понимает, целуя его на нежно-зеленой парковой траве. Чанель сумасшедший и, наверно, внутри у него батарейки – Чонина до заката таскают по парку за руку, рассказывая о том, что еще сегодня произошло в «большом мире» и заставляя рассказывать свои наблюдения по поводу существ «мира малого», так что измученный Чанель не в силах больше слушать о государственных праздниках какого-то Эквадора, принятых парламентом Аргенитины законах и предполагать, куда немолодая женщина тащит два больших пакета и в чем смысл ее жизни, покупает Чанелю ядерно-оранжевый апельсиновый фреш и толкает на чертово колесо. А еще Чанель – очень умный, и… это какая-то печальная мудрость, что застывает в его глазах, когда он смотрит вниз на измельчавший город сквозь стекло кабинки. То же чувство, что поразило его тогда с Дио – противоречивость – забирается к нему в легкие и странно скребет изнутри, будто дымом, будто что-то переворачивается, как пресловутый символ инь-янь: Чанель постоянно улыбается, но существа с большей печалью, затаенной на дне глаз, он еще не встречал.  
И еще его лицо идеально помещается в больших и жестких ладонях Чанеля, когда он засыпает с его рукой под головой. 

**  
\- Ифань, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.   
\- Не хочу, отстань.   
\- Ифань, ну же, перестань, - Чанель тормошит свернувшегося клубком под одеялом Ифаня, пальцами чувствуя слабые, но слишком темные крылья. – Давай поговорим.   
\- Чанель, я устал, пожалуйста, оставь меня, - голос у Ифаня капризный, но Чанель привык. К сожалению.   
Поэтому он забирается в кресло возле ночника и начинает вслух пересказывать всю тонну новостей, что узнал за сегодня, случайные факты, забавные наблюдения. Ифань не ворчит больше, и судя по ровному тихому дыханию, даже слушает. Это немного согревает Чанеля, и его крылья радостно подергиваются.   
Его крылья гораздо светлее ифаневых.   
Чанель продолжает говорить, пока дыхание на кровати не становится совсем неощутимым. Чанель понимает, что Ифань спит, и тушит ночник, ласково касаясь выбившихся из-под одеяла перьев.  
Уходя, он едва слышно произносит какую-то фразу.   
Но, тихо прикрыв дверь, он встречается с прислонившимся к стене Сухо, который вздергивает бровь:  
\- И что это было?   
\- Я виноват, прости, - вздыхает Чанель, опуская голову.   
\- Но я делал то, что считаю нужным? – передразнивает Сухо хорошо знакомый ответ Чанеля, которым он пользовался уже далеко не единственный раз.   
\- Да, - твердо говорит Чанель.   
\- Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, почему я требую, чтобы те или иные вещи были сделаны как нужно? Чанель, пойми, нельзя терять не до конца. Нельзя переродиться, оставив часть своей души. Это бессмысленная надежда. Он должен будет делать то, что нужно – даже ты понимаешь, что он избранный. Ему будет тяжелее с надеждой, которую ты ему дал. Тебе будет тяжелее, если ты не оставишь свою надежду вернуть Ифаню то, что он потерял.   
Чанель устало кивает.   
Сухо проходит мимо, задевая его своими роскошными смоляными крыльями:   
\- Я люблю тебя и хочу тебе добра. Остановись.   
Orgel

Кай стоит на перилах моста и отчаянно зовет. Из последних сил, качаясь от порыва ветра, произносит над темной и блестящей от огней речной водой:   
\- Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da, - и надеется, что кто-нибудь появится.   
Потому что он черт возьми шагнет сейчас, наплевав на все, на обманувшего его Тао, на Чанеля, фокусы которого работают, только пока он, такой солнечный и яркий, рядом.   
А сейчас ему не до солнца, ему очень даже до воды, которая плещется у него под ногами. Темная, как последнее решение, ласково-холодная, как магнитом приковывающая его разгоряченные мысли. Ему кажется, у него в груди омерзительная горячая грязь, и только если прохладные волны оближут его уши и вечно вникуда уносящая эмоции всего города вода хлынет в легкие, он остынет. 

Чондэ уже давно стоит за спиной этого человека и думает.   
Он может не подходить к нему вообще – и человек скатится вниз с перил, в черную воду, Чондэ уверен.   
Он может подойти и замучить собой того, кто расстроил его отношения с Тао, которые он собирал мучительно долго, соединяя себя с ангелом с красными волосами хрупкими нитями доверия. Сухо будет зол, как черт, но не убьет же он его из-за этого маленького человечка… Сухо… Лидер сказал, что он должен думать о том, кого защищать в первую очередь. И Чондэ, тяжело вздохнув и в очередной раз заперев внутри мучающие его чувства, шагает вперед. 

\- Спускайся, - Чондэ легонько тянет за чужую штанину, боясь, что парень от испуга дернется и все-таки упадет. – Я здесь.   
Чонин разворачивается с таким вздохом облегчения, что Чондэ отшатывается от волны схлынувшего с него напряжения.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Чонин у парня, словно нарисованного ночной пустотой, изящного, как статуэтка из музыкальной шкатулки.   
\- Чондэ, - отзывается ангел, дергая тонкими пальцами обмотанный вокруг шеи тонкий шелковый шарф и смотря на туман над рекой за спиной Чонина.   
\- Я Кай, - тихо представляется Чонин, с грустью замечая, что этот выглядит так, будто его заставили придти, стоять тут и сдернуть его с перил. И Чонин внезапно остро и болезненно понимает, что у него ничего не получается, потому что он один и совершенно никому не нужен.   
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Чондэ, и большие пушистые ресницы прикрывают его уставшие глаза.   
С Чонином происходит совсем что-то необычное, и он понимает, что с человеком перед ним у них намного больше общего, чем может показаться - кроме отчаяния. Он тоже никому не нужен.   
И он дергает руку сказочной статуэтки, заставляя следовать за собой, находит в догорающем ночном тумане все еще работающее в полпервого кафе и тянет своего спутника за собой, заказывая дымящееся латте.   
Он смотрит поверх зажатой в пальцах чашки на Чондэ и не может оторваться от линии скул, прорисованных мягким светом лампы где-то из глубины помещения, таких трогательно-хрупких, что ему хочется заставить Чондэ поскорее сделать глоток из кружки с паром, чтобы убедиться, что он не исчезнет сейчас между ударами секундной на стене напротив.   
Чондэ завораживает его, как простая и грустная мелодия потерянной во времени на старом чердаке музыкальной шкатулки, и его взгляд в пустоту, и болезненно подрагивающие губы, словно он постоянно ведет с собой мысленный диалог и ему не очень-то нравится то, что он слышит. Чонин чувствует, как его отчаяние смывается с него волнами, отступает с тихим шорохом, потому что силуэт напротив заполнен этим отчаянием до краев, как стеклянный стакан – синей водой. И он бы наизнанку вывернулся сейчас, чтобы эта синяя вода перестала быть такой прекрасной и затягивающей красотой своего отчаяния, чтобы хоть как-то согреть странного, беспомощного и такого неприступного с виду Чондэ.   
Показать ему, что он нужен.   
Что ничто не лечит от отчаяния лучше, чем попытка спасти от этого другого. 

Чондэ смотрит на мальчика перед собой и отчетливо ощущает захлестнувшие Чонина волны жалости и сострадания, четкие и чистые потоки искреннего намерения помочь ему. И он… пожалуй, понимает, чем эта детская доверчивость, не исчезнувшая даже после того, что они с ним уже сделали, так подкупила Тао.   
\- Знаешь, - начинает Кай, сбрасывая пепел и рассматривая причудливо извивающийся в приглушенном свете сизый дым, - я всегда был изгоем. Словно метка на мне какая-то: не подходи. Впрочем, оно и понятно. Непримечательный мальчик из бедной семьи, мечтающий только о том, чтобы кто-то согрел.   
Кай замечает, что Чондэ дергается, и конец серого шарфа соскальзывает с его плеча.   
\- И как пропасть какая-то, никто и никогда не подходил ко мне без причины. Только посмеяться или попользоваться.   
Чондэ поднимает на него сосредоточенные глаза, и Кай продолжает:   
\- Да, даже вы, - перебивая несказанное и утвердительно качая головой.   
И Чондэ кивает: что ж, парень прав. Заставили полюбить, расчесали все раны и бросили.   
\- Этот дым, - Кай усмехается, поднимая руку с сигаретой, - такой красивый. Но только пока не остается последняя треть – дальше пусто и горько. Вот и я думал, что отгорел свое. Мне 23... И я серьезно думал, что протяну еще лет десять, а потом… потом неважно, я и на неделю-то вперед не загадывал. Да и зачем? Я все равно никому-никому не нужен, если я исчезну, никто не заметит.   
Чондэ аккуратно касается пустой чашечки и думает, зачем этот парень завел такой разговор. Он сам был таким. Много лет назад.   
\- Не думай, что я жалуюсь. Просто… это просто. Любому нужен кто-то рядом, к кому возвращаться, с кем спать в одной кровати. Это необъяснимо, но это так.   
Чондэ кивает. Он, черт возьми, согласен с Чонином так, что слезы на глаза наворачиваются.   
\- А ты кто? – вдруг прямо спрашивает Чонин, затушив сигарету.   
\- Отчаяние. Одиночество, - так же прямо отвечает Чондэ, и Чонин с дрожащей внутри жалостью смотрит, как красивые губы произносят свой собственный приговор.   
Теперь Чонин понимающе качает головой. Вот оно что – синяя вода в стеклянном стакане.   
\- Пойдем, - говорит Чонин, отодвигая стул. – Я хочу, чтобы все было неправильно. 

Все тот же мотив, вырвавшийся из старой музыкальной шкатулки, ведет его, когда он держит Чондэ за тонкие холодные пальцы, проходя сквозь ночь, прорезанную ажурными оранжевыми отсветами фонарей.   
Он отпирает дверь, и Чондэ приходится слегка потянуть за собой внутрь. Чонин дергает за конец шарфа, и тот змейкой реквизита из театра теней слетает к ногам Чондэ. Чонин поднимает кусок шуршащей шелковой материи и завязывает им чудесные глаза Чондэ с густыми махровыми ресницами. А потом подчиняется только своему чутью, заставляющему его опустить одну руку на чужую талию и закружить Чондэ по комнате в одному ему ведомом ритме. Впрочем, он надеется, что Чондэ тоже слышит молоточки, колотящие по струнам, запрятанным в давно запертом сердце шкатулки, сделанной с таким мастерством, что он задыхается. От шарфа Чондэ пахнет весенним дождем, и он заставляет его бесшумно кружиться в пятнах света, проникающих в окно от уличного фонаря.   
\- Все уже слишком неправильно, - шепчет он над плечом сжавшегося Чондэ. – Расскажи мне, никто не узнает.   
Чондэ вздыхает, и Чонину кажется, что он держит в своих руках стебель цветка с каплями весеннего дождя на лепестках.   
\- Я всегда был один, - шепот Чондэ теряется в полувздохах темной комнаты и молоточках в сердце Чонина, - а потом появился он и стал моим смыслом.   
\- Когда на улице шел дождь, его рука, та, что не держала зонт, всегда была мокрая, и когда он возвращался, я снимал тяжелый металлический браслет часов с капельками брызг с его запястья, - Чондэ выдыхает, и Чонин крепче прижимает его к себе, продолжая делать шаги внутри круга света из окна.   
\- Я берег его, как ничто и никогда раньше. Я никогда… не поступал бессовестно, не обманывал, не подличал. Я думал, это убережет его. Я возвращался с работы, готовил ужин и садился читать, боясь потревожить… тепло, которым был наполнен наш дом.   
Чонин проводит ладонью вдоль узкой, задрожавшей спины, стараясь не то успокоить, не то просто подавить этот нервный импульс. Точно – он хочет выпить всю синюю воду из хрустального стакана Чондэ, чтобы того больше ничто не мучало.   
\- В тот день тоже шел дождь, и я заснул на балконе, читая книгу и дожидаясь его. Меня разбудил звонок… - Чондэ горько смеется, и Чонин до боли стискивает его ребра. – Моя надежда выпрыгнула с двадцать третьего этажа и растеклась по лужам с пеной из грязи по краям от цветущих деревьев. Навстречу сырой ярко-зеленой траве. И этажей было ровно столько, сколько мне лет.   
Чонин скользит губами по чужой щеке, но Чондэ сам поворачивает голову, мягко касаясь его губ. Если бы Чонин был мелодией, то развалился бы на ноты, беспомощные в ажурной темноте комнаты: ни от кого из них он еще не чувствовал такого сложного потока переплетенных эмоций, как от тонкого, как стебель, Чондэ. Он гладит чужую спину по выступающим лопаткам, как самую драгоценную статуэтку, и шепчет в изгиб чужой щеки:   
\- Забудь сегодня… сегодня ты нужен мне.   
Чонин тянет Чондэ к себе на колени, и легкими, как вздохи, прикосновениями, распускает пуговицы на его рубашке, до глубины подрагивающих пальцев восхищаясь открывающимся изяществом хрупкого тела, по которому ему так нравится скользить ладонями, заставляя Чондэ дышать, вспоминать запах майского дождя и забывать его темнотой, в которой крадутся тени, выбравшиеся из давно запертой музыкальной шкатулки. Под его руками дрожит узкая прогнувшаяся спина с ложбинкой позвоночника, и он так и не снимает с Чондэ шарфа, закрывающего глаза, опуская его на прогибающуюся под ними кровать.   
\- Ты такой красивый, - произносит Чонин, заставляя расстегнутую рубашку соскользнуть с плеч. – Пожалуйста, забудь сегодня. 

Чонина отпускает, когда Чондэ бесшумно одевается на рассвете. Он садится на кровати и тянет Чондэ за руку:  
\- Не уходи.  
Но Чондэ лишь отрицательно качает головой.   
\- Мы же увидимся еще? – с надеждой спрашивает Чонин.   
Чондэ выдыхает тихое:  
\- Да… - продолжая смотреть на него. А потом добавляет внезапно: - Спасибо. 

**

Сехун проводит очередную ночь у Сухо.   
Обняв колени руками, а себя графитовыми крыльями, задумчиво гладит чужие смоляные перья.   
\- Все идет не так, как ты планировал. Чондэ тоже подвел тебя. Я могу на него рассчитывать.   
\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, - устало отзывается Сухо, вытягиваясь на простынях, - я ничего не планировал. Все будет так, как должно быть.   
Сехун разочарованно закусывает губу: Сухо из любого спора выпутывается с достоинством.   
\- И Чондэ не с тобой, - как бы невзначай добавляет Сухо, ведя крылом, так что оно выскальзывает из пальцев Сехуна. – Он вообще ни с кем.   
На этот раз Сехун вздыхает понимающе. Его опять поставили на место. Ну ничего, он так быстро не сдается.   
\- Ты такой ребенок, - Сухо снова смеется и треплет его по волосам, издевается. – Хочешь поглажу по крыльям?   
Sign 0

Он заворачивается в свою усталость, как в одеяло – большое, тяжелое, жаркое, душащее. Ему бы собрать сил и сходить в душ – но горячей воды нет, а поливать свое больное тело ледяной водой ему не хочется. Ему так жалко себя – он валяется в кровати уже целый день и дойти до аптеки, чтобы купить чертовых таблеток, нет никакой возможности. У него нет горячей воды. У него нет никого, кто бы принес ему лекарств, никого, кто бы пожалел. Он так устал, что умер бы с удовольствием, задохнувшись складками одеяла – большого, тяжелого, жаркого…   
Из очередного горячечного бреда, в который проваливается Чонин, его вытаскивает настойчивый звонок в дверь, повторяющийся раз за разом, как бы он ни прятал голову под подушку. Ватными ногами он дошатывается до двери – и распахивает. Потому что дверного глазка у него, как и многого другого, тоже нет.   
На пороге в луже стекшей с него воды стоит высокий парень с короткой стрижкой на черных волосах, в промокшей до угольного цвета майке, цепляющейся за широкие плечи, в забрызганных грязью спортивных шатанах и почему-то шлепанцах. Это поражает Кая больше всего – за окном третий день дождь, если он еще не сбился со счету в своем бреду – и эти мокрые пальцы в шлепанцах.   
Незнакомцу надоедает ждать, и он отталкивает Кая плечом, оставляя дождевой след на его одежде, проходит внутрь. Потом брезгливо двумя пальцами бросает на стол пакетик, в который в аптеке обычно упаковывают лекарства:  
\- Тут таблетки, - говорит он низким голосом. – Лучше выпей, а то не доживешь до завтра.   
Кай смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале напротив – под глазами черные пятна, помятая футболка грязным мешком свисает с плеч. Черт, какой он жалкий. Кая разбирает злоба.   
\- Ты кто еще такой? – а парень будто и не реагирует, опирается задницей о стол и стряхивает воду с волос на ковер. – Какого черта?   
Парень бормочет:   
\- Как же я ненавижу этот пафос…   
А потом напевает: Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da – но как-то по-особому, будто читает рэп.  
\- А, еще один из вашей придурочной компании. Приходите, несете какую-то херь. Чего вы вообще ко мне привязались?   
\- А у тебя что, есть варианты? Хочешь сдохнуть тут один? – голос у высокого парня удивительно безразличный, будто усталый. Он нашаривает на столе чониновский телефон и кидает ему: - На, позвони своим друзьям, и я уйду и заберу это.   
Кай уже еле стоит, его пошатывает от усталости, и он заворожено водит пальцем по сенсору. Некому ему звонить, сколько ни листай список контактов.   
\- У меня нет друзей, - тихо говорит он. А потом зло добавляет: - Но ты все равно можешь убираться, вы надоели мне, так затрахали.   
Опускается на кровать и тихо и жалобно произносит в потолок:   
\- Я так устал.   
Ему и правда безразлично. Какие-то гранитно-тяжелые, как уродливые массивные памятники на набережной, волны заливают его сознание, мешают думать. Безразлично на завтра, на себя, на то, что этот парень ложится в своей мокрой одежде на его грязный ковер, кладет голову на руку и сворачивается клубком. Если бы утонуть сейчас, провалиться в холодную синюю глубину и больше никогда и ни о чем не беспокоиться. Ему кажется, что на его руках и ногах привязано что-то, по тонне: вечные мелкие проблемы, каждодневные неприятности, которые, наконец, доканали его, и сил бороться не осталось: под зовущую со дна фортепианными клавишами тихую мелодию он погружается в глубину, медленно и смазано взмахивая в темнеющей воде руками, которая больше не сопротивляется его телу.   
Он засыпает, и ему снится темно-синяя вода, какие-то растерые временем и притяжением силуэты в ней: его отец – это точно он, он все еще несмотря на прошедшие годы помнит его силуэт – злится на маленького мальчика, потому что он сломал его кресло, а мальчику ужасно обидно, что отец никак не понимает, что он сделал это случайно, он все не найдет слов, чтобы извиниться, и из его глаз как большие алмазные жуки разбегаются прозрачные слезы. Как жаль, что отца больше нет, и извиняться не перед кем, хотя это отец должен извиняться перед ним – долго, очень долго… Вода размывает картинку и рисует новую: как тот же мальчик держит на руках покалеченный труп кота, изломанный смертью, держит бережно, будто животное все еще может чувствовать, и думает, - нет, надеется, что ему не больно было умирать; вырывая комья земли, связанные сцепившимися корнями травы, кладет труп под них, а комья никак не хотят распадаться, укрыть собой покалеченное тело, и ему хочется попрыгать на них, с ужасом представляя, как будет продавливаться все еще мягкий кошачий живот под его ногами. Вода снова перестраивается, и он видит того же мальчика за книгой на крыше, смотрящим на тающий закат, он чувствует, как одиночество заливает мальчика, и на книгу капают крупные дождинки из безоблачного закатного неба. Ему кажется странным, что вода запомнила его только маленьким мальчиком, а потом он внезапно думает, что это правильно: столько лет прошло с тех пор, когда он по-настоящему чувствовал, а не просто сопротивлялся, боролся с тем, что подбрасывает ему судьба, вечно пытался быть сильнее, чем он есть. Он так устал. Все в нем измученно, до предела затерто, истерзано мозолями, разбито и опошлено. Он хочет обратно, в глубину, дочитать ту книгу, не расплакавшись…  
\- Пей, - поднесенная к губам кружка настойчиво бьет его по зубам, и он пытается вырваться, повторяя без пауз:  
\- Нехочунехочунехочу…  
Но чьи-то руки несмотря на его сопротивление заливают в глотку почти кипяток, который болью ошпаривает его давно голодный желудок, и он больше чем благодарен, когда его оставляют, накрывая одеялом заново… И он снова погружается в воду, теперь уже такую густую, что ничего за ней не разглядеть: ни себя, ни детства, ни воспоминаний. А он бы хотел увидеть се…

Утром он просыпается, с трудом разлепляя ресницы, слипшиеся отчего-то, окрашивающегося теперь порошком, переводит взгляд на пол. Там все так же, свернувшись, лежит вчерашний парень и изучает его темными и блестящими, как нефтяные капли, глазами.   
\- Проснулся, - говорит он, и Чонин не слышит в высказывании вопроса, чтобы отвечать.   
Парень поднимается, судя по звукам идет на кухню, ставит чайник. Чонин просыпается снова, когда к его губам приставляют горячую кружку, повторяя то же простое:   
\- Пей.   
И Чонин пьет, потому что сопротивляться-сил-нет. В груди так гулко пусто, что даже дышать тяжело, он чувствует напряжение, которое приходится прикладывать к каждой мышце, чтобы грудная клетка расширилась и всосала в себя воздух. Если в нем и была когда-то энергия, то ее не осталось. Все выпилось. До сухого дна.   
Он устало падает обратно на постель и с отвращением опускает голову в сгиб рукава, нюхая свое тело – от него пахнет грязью и болезнью. Дойти до ванной он не сможет. Просто поднять свое тело, переставлять руки и ноги – не сможет. В этом нет никакого смысла?  
\- От меня воняет, - говорит он вслух.   
\- Я не буду тебя жалеть, - отзывается парень.   
\- Что? Жалеть?.. – Чонин непонимающе смотрит в нефтяные глаза. – Я сказал, что от меня воняет.   
И всхлипывает.   
\- Только и всего. Я грязный.   
И всхлипывает снова.  
Ему кажется, в глазах напротив на долю секунды мелькает сочувствие.   
Парень поднимает его, под руки выволакивая из кровати и как есть в футболке и штанах ставит под душ. Горячие струи бьют Чонина по спине, и от мысли, что вода не ледяная, как он ожидал, один раз вдыхается легче. Брюнет, имени которого он так и не знает, раздевается сам, бросая свою грязную одежду в угол ванной, и стаскивает с него мокрую футболку. У него на груди болтается какая-то металлическая побрякушка, и Чонин цепляется за нее, а больной мозг не находит ничего умнее, чем спросить:  
\- Как тебя зовут?   
\- Ифань, - отвечает парень, в шею которого бьет струя воды и разлетается мелкой сеткой по кафелю. – Если хочешь, Крис.   
Чонин ничего не хочет больше, чем прикосновений мыльных рук этого парня на своей спине, которые так похожи на жалость…

**  
Сехун сидит на балконе, смотрит, как тяжелые тучи затягивают пугающе оранжевый, словно наполненный злобой, диск луны – и роняет на колени слезы, горячими капельками прожигающие одежду.  
Он так устал сопротивляться, бороться с Сухо. А ведь он его просто…  
Задернуться бы сейчас, как эта луна, тучами – он ведь такой же злобный и круглый – дурак.   
Он вздрагивает, когда чье-то тело буквально падает на него, обвиваясь руками вокруг шеи. Он скорее интуитивно, а может по запаху узнает Лея. Исин, который ни к кому и никогда не был добрым, целует его в затылок, и скатывается с него, опускаясь рядом.   
\- Не грусти, - говорит он. – А то морщины появятся.   
\- Морщины? У нас? – переспрашивает Сехун.   
Лей смеется.   
\- Вот вечно ты так. Как ребенок, шуток не понимаешь.   
Лей устало потягивается, распуская крылья, – трудный день.   
\- А знаешь что? Все равно не грусти, - Исин смотрит на луну большими восторженными глазами. – Просто так не грусти.   
Сехун хмыкает.   
\- Если бы я мог, то наверно бы не грустил.   
Лей презрительно передергивает плечом.   
\- Говоришь так, будто тебе девяносто лет и ты повидал больше, чем Сухо.   
От звука имени старшего ангела Сехун дергается, как ужаленный, и Лей понимающе смотрит на него.   
\- Эти ваши игры… надоели, - честно говорит Исин, и Сехун слышит в его словах упрек. – Все не так сложно, просто ты видишь все неправильно.   
Лей роется у себя в карманах, разыскивая что-то.   
\- Смотри, что у меня для тебя есть.   
Ангел указательным пальцем задевает что-то в брелке, и Сехун с удивлением смотрит на игрушку: в металлический круг вставлен вращающийся диск, одна из сторон которого белая, другая черная. Когда он кружится вокруг своей оси, краски смешиваются, и Сехуну кажется, что он видит перед глазами свою жизнь, записанную на пленку и проигранную на быстрой перемотке.   
Лей вкладывает игрушку ему в руку:  
\- Хочешь, будет черная. А хочешь – белая. Или оба сразу.   
Сехун снова задевает игрушку и смотрит на вращающийся диск, не слыша слов уходящего Лея:  
\- Ну, я пошел.   
La musica

Чонин напивается.   
С очердным «а ну нахуй» - провожает в себя новый стаканчик коньячка, активно дергаясь под звуки веселенькой самбы из сиплого динамика пафосного подвальчика. Чонин – ахаха – отмечает первый рабочий день на новой работе. Со старой его – вежливо попросили исчезнуть вместе с его протраханной гейской задницей, а зарплаты на новой кроме платы за его грязную конуру вряд ли будет хватать купить-пожрать.   
Чонин напивается на последние деньги.   
Чонин пьет, и ему до ужаса весело.   
El amor me quema, la musica suena…   
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
Что-то дикое бесится в нем, что-то воет о несправедливости, что-то толкает на край. Его жизнь – с бульканьем на дно, поезда змейкой под откос, пожары танцуют самбу на мостах, а Чонин напивается.   
Пошло оно все нахуй. 

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – взвивается Исин, прожигая глазами блондина в белой джинсовой куртке с подводкой на глазах. – Ки, убирайся отсюда.   
\- Спокойнее, Син-Син, - легко отвечает второй, открыто улыбаясь.   
И эта улыбка злит Исина невыразимо.   
\- Я пришел сказать, что вы слишком давите, - серьезнеет Ки, а потом кивает на Кая, спящего на столе. – Он не выдержит.   
\- Не твое дело, - шипит Исин.   
\- Не мое, - легко соглашается Ки. – Но неужели в вас совсем нет жалости? Он не такой сильный, как вам кажется. Передай Сухо.   
Ки смотрит на Исина, пока тот не кивает медленно:  
\- Хорошо.   
\- Береги себя, Син, - кивает Ки, и белая джинсовая рубашка скрывается в толпе. 

Ла ноче де кристаль.   
Чонин задремал, и ему показалось, кто-то говорил о нем. Вот придурок.   
Он отлипает от стола и идет к барной стойке – черт возьми, у него еще есть деньги на целую бутылку.   
\- Коньяк.  
\- Виски.   
Они с блондином справа одновременно обращаются к бармену, но пьяный Чонин справедливо полагает, что его реплика прозвучала на секунду раньше, и, в конце концов, что ему терять.   
\- Коньяк, - твердо повторяет он, улыбаясь нахальнее, чем блондинчик.   
\- Виски, - снова говорит блондин, и глаза Чонина делают зум-5, потому что эта шлюха-бармен тянется за бутылкой Дэниэлса.   
\- Простите, я заказал первый, - створки зума закрываются, и он вполне себе еще адекватен оставался бы довольно долго, если бы блондинистая сучка не повернулась к нему полупрофилем:  
\- Подождешь.   
Чонин задумчиво барабанит пальцами по стойке, разглядывая высокомерного уродца: дорогие часы, бледный серый - вроде кашемировый - джемпер, светлые и хорошо уложенные волосы. Он может поспорить, что за дверями его ждет не майбах, конечно, но что-нибудь не скромнее опеля астра. Его папочка работает большим шефом, трахает секретаршу и по выходным вывозит семейку за город на дорогущем внедорожнике. В школе эта смазливая сучка была объектом пристального внимания – он не сомневается – не только длинноногих шлюх-старшеклассниц, а после окончила экономический столичного универа и скоро займет папочкино место, чтобы трахать новоую секретаршу. Знакомьтесь, баловень судьбы, красивый счастливчик… или смазливый везунчик – как ни крути…  
До таких Чонину всегда было как до луны раком.   
Там, где он обрывал ногти в кровь, этим ублюдкам все подносили по щелчку пальцев.   
Он бы тоже хотел, чтобы по щелчку.   
Не повезло – кто виноват?   
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
\- Извинись, - спокойно говорит Чонин. – Я тебе не «тыкал».   
Блондин поворачивает к нему лицо, раскрашенное привычной высокомерной улыбкой, а Чонин краем глаза замечает рядом с собой что-то назойливо вертящееся.   
\- Отстань, оборванец, - блондин улыбается, будто делает одолжение.   
\- Извинись, и я уйду, - говорит Чонин.   
\- Не мешайся под ногами, оборванец, - Чонин готов признать, что блондину идет все это – гнуть против ветра и быть сволочью на все двести на спидометре.   
Он так же скребет пальцами стойку, раздумывая. Он, конечно, пьяный, и надо бы просто уйти, как уходил всегда… Но тут слева из того самого раздражающего мельтешения раздается ехидный голосок:   
\- Он назвал тебя оборванцем… - и решает его дилемму.   
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
Чонин улыбается как ненормальный и от всей своей оборванской души двигает правой в лицо блондина. Под рукой что-то забавно хрустит, и Чонин думает, что это был нос, потому что кашемировый джемпер блондина как из шланга заливает кровь.   
Женский голос из глубины зала истерично орет:   
\- Джо-о-онг, - а охранники заламывают ему руки и раскрашивают лицо парочкой качественных ударов, выкидывая с заднего крыльца на асфальт.   
Випил, блядь, коньяку…  
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
\- Да ты крутой парень, - ухмыляется кто-то над ним, и Чонин поднимает голову, размазывая кровь по губам, чтобы увидеть над собой нахальную шкодливую лисицу с такими бедрами под легкими афгани, что просто вау.   
И он более чем уверен, что именно из-за этого голоска, сунувшегося под руку, он валяется тут, размазывая кровь по асфальту.   
А потом его вообще осеняет.   
\- Lada-di-da-la… - пытается он, но быстро сдается, будучи не слишком трезвым для таких фокусов. - А ну нахуй.   
\- Да-да, крутой парень, именно, - кивает лисица, поднимая его под мышки, очевидно, думая, что он в хлам.   
Как бы не так.   
Чонин отталкивает этого сказочного духа обмана, от которого воняет женскими духами.   
\- Да куда уж нам, - хмыкает он. – Мы люди простые, на майбах и кашемировый свитер не заработали.   
И гнусненько посмеивается. Почему-то именно сейчас хочется выебываться – хоть на сцену залазь.  
\- Это называется зависть, крутой парень, - лисица танцует, поднимая ручки вверх и щелкая пальцами в ритме самбы, покачивает бедрами, вправо-влево. - Ла ноче де кристаль…   
\- Я тебя трахну, - серьезно говорит Чонин, разглядывая соблазнительную фигурку.  
\- Давай, крутой парень, - дразнится лисица. – Завтра снова будешь ничтожеством… или нет, погоди… оборванцем?   
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
Чонин подхватывает эту шлюху без рыжего хвоста под о, если бы у меня были такие бедра пошел бы в проститутки и вдавливает в кирпичную стену подвальчика, из которого его только что выпнули.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – вдыхая ну совершенно точно женские духи на тонкой шейке. – А, похуй.   
Чонин водит ладонями по заднице и узенькой талии, которые вместе делают фигуру лисицы похожей на гитару, которую хочется заиметь до потери кардиограммы.   
\- Ла ноче де… - язычок с наслаждением облизывает кровь с его разбитых губ, - ла ноче де кристаль…   
\- Ты везеде так хорошо облизываешь? – интересуется Чонин, сдергивая афгани, под которыми вполне в духе ночи де кристаль не имеется белья. Белое, гладкое, извивающееся в свете недоломанного фонаря между его животом и каменной кладкой уже оставляет нехилые пробелы в его кардиограмме.   
\- Да, крутой парень, - выдыхает лисица и щекочет острым язычком его ухо. 

Чонин застегивает ремень, а лисица облизывает искусанные им в кровь губы, щурится хитро, и Чонин клянется себе, что белое, гладкое и извивающееся в свете недоломанного будет помнить до своей смерти.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - облизывается лисица в последний раз.   
\- Э-э-эй? – кидает Чонин ему вслед.   
\- Исин, - доносится уже откуда-то из-за поворота. 

**

Сехун вламывается в комнату Сухо, на корню пресекая недовольство старшего пошлейшим поцелуем, на который только способен, опрокидывая лидера на кровать и с диким восторгом сдирая с него одежду, высвобождая огромные, нефтяные, до невозможного мягкие крылья.   
\- Да ты с ума сошел что ли? – ругается Сухо, когда ему дают заговорить – ошалелый Сехун находит более интересные места для поцелуев. – Я накажу тебя!  
\- О да-а-а… - глаза Сехуна блестят, как будто вымазанные лаком. – Накажи меня собственноручно.   
Сехун снова целует, наплевав на звания, выводит языком узоры во рту Сухо.   
\- И давай пожестче, а то все время церемонишься…  
\- Ты пьяный! – еще сильнее возмущается Сухо, поняв, наконец, в чем дело.   
Вот только оттолкнуть Сехуна не получается.   
\- Что, наш лидер силен только мозги трахать? – издевается младший, зажав чужие запястья и с восторгом наблюдая за безуспешными попытками Сухо вырваться.   
\- Что ты дергаешься? Позволь мне… один разочек? – глаза у Сехуна такие, что Сухо уже совсем не уверен, так ли младший пьян. – Вдруг я сразу научусь тебя чувствовать… Ты же этого добиваешься?   
\- Убирайся сейчас же, - тихо и зло говорит Сухо.   
А Сехуну пофиг.   
Он падает на Сухо, прижимая его к кровати, снова целует и стонет в губы свое плохо контролируемое желание:   
\- Су-су-у-хо…  
Ла ноче де кристаль…   
Sweet dreams

Внутри темно и сладковато пахнет дымом недавно выкуренной сигареты. Чонин осматривается пару секунд, а потом подходит к бармену, протирающему бокалы за стойкой – единственное освещенное место во всем пустующем в середине дня баре. Он неуверенно прокашливается, и когда парень с бокалом в руках поворачивается к нему, говорит:  
\- Простите, я по объявлению, - протягивая смятый клочок бумаги.   
Бармен оглядывается куда-то за плечо, и Чонин различает еще одного скрытого пятном тени человека на высоком барном стуле, который легко кивает на вопросительный взгляд бармена, и парень скрывается за неразличимыми в темноте дверями, оставляя стакан и полотенце на стойке.   
\- Простите… - снова начинает Чонин, приближаясь к неизвестному, кивком отпустившему бармена.  
Парень в очень дорогом костюме – это Чонин понимает сразу. Жесткая темно-синяя ткань и высокий воротничок рубашки подчеркивают слишком яркие черты лица незнакомца: выразительные линии бровей и угольно-черные полнолуния зрачков. Чонину кажется, что изгиб его глаз плавностью и хищностью линий напоминает катану – что-то изысканно-элегантное в своей простоте и такое же бессловесно опасное.  
\- Ищешь работу? – спрашивает парень.  
\- Да… - отвечает Чонин, продолжая рассматривать лицо загадочного и такого неправильно-привлекательного незнакомца. – Бармен, официант, уборщик – что угодно.   
Парень смотрит на него пристально несколько секунд, а потом прикрывает глаза:  
\- Мы ищем не просто официантов… скорее, хостесс… с некоторыми дополнительными функциями, - Чонина снова прожигает взглядом потухших углей, и он запоздало понимает, куда клонит парень.   
\- Не-нет… спасибо, мне не нужно, - поспешно говорит он, пятясь.   
Парень раскрывает бумажник, лежащий рядом на стойке, и Чонин буквально слышит приятный недешевый скрип коричневой кожи. Невыразительно белый кусочек картона пододвигают к нему по гладкой блестящей стойке. На визитке всего две строки: Xiu Min и номер телефона.   
\- Жаль… ты бы подошел идеально, - говорит Мин, ставя руки на стол и опираясь подбородком о сплетенные пальцы. – Наши клиенты любят таких.   
Чонин все-таки берет белую картонку и засовывает в карман брюк. А потом разворачивается и с вызовом спрашивает:   
\- Каких «таких»?   
\- Опустившихся, - незамедлительно отвечает Мин. – Презирающих себя. Им нравится унижать их еще сильнее.   
\- Я еще не пал так низко, - ухмыляется Чонин.  
Он действительно в это верит.   
\- Правда? – спокойно спрашивает Мин, и Чонин улавливает в вопросе едкий оттенок насмешки.   
\- Я же сказал, я не шлюха, - огрызается Чонин.   
\- Правда? – повторяет Мин вновь, только теперь вкрадчивее. Он достает из так и не закрытого бумажника тонкую пачку крупных купюр и бросает ее на бликующую гладкую стойку перед Чонином. – Этого хватило бы?   
\- Хватило бы на что? – спрашивает Чонин, пожирая глазами стопку денег.  
Ему нечем платить за квартиру, а это сумма решила бы его проблемы на несколько месяцев. Тем более, если хорошо подумать, что он теряет?   
\- Я буду твоим клиентом. Заодно и решу, стоит ли тебя брать.  
Сотня маленьких бесят дергает Чонина за майку и нашептывает очень дерьмовые доводы. А Мин продолжает, как кошка потягиваясь на своих скрещенных пальцах:   
\- Или ты такой невинный, что позволяешь себя трахать исключительно по любви и непременно бесплатно?   
Бесята стремительно множатся в числе и напоминают ему о Бекхене.   
\- Разве это не честно, что тебе платят, когда тобой пользуются?   
\- М-м-м… - только и может выдавить из себя Чонин.   
Если он сделает это – то можно смело ставить точку в его истории. Потому что продавать себя – это конец.   
\- Тебе всего лишь надо молчать побольше и качественно расслабляться, когда тебя будут…  
\- Хорошо, - порывисто выдыхает Чонин, переводя взгляд с пачки денег на Мина. В глазах того холод, тишина и – удовлетворение. – Я согласен.   
\- Держи, - хмыкает Мин, пододвигая ему блестящий квадратик. – И покажи, что ты умеешь быть покорным.   
Мин поднимается и великолепно-небрежной походкой направляется к диванчику, стоящему где-то совсем в тени. Чонин облизывает губы и идет следом.   
\- Ты должен показать клиенту, что ты его собственность, что он может сделать с тобой все, что захочет, - говорит Мин, опускаясь на диван и закидывая ногу на ногу, так что матовые блики света играют на носках его ботинок. Мин двигается с какой-то томной, уверенной и опасной грацией, так что Чонин робко опускается рядом.   
\- Можешь начинать, - произносит Мин, с насмешкой разглядывая его глаза. И Чонин тянется вперед, несмело касаясь вызывающей линии чужих губ.   
Что-то предупреждает его внутри, что не надо этого делать, здесь, в полумраке, с этим незнакомцем с холодным взглядом, что это все обман и самое верное сейчас – сбежать.  
Но он жалок – и бежать ему некуда. Видимо, надо просто встретить свое предназначение.   
Он еще раз раскрывает губы, но от Мина не поступает никакой реакции.   
Он кладет руку на бок Мина, кончиками пальцев ощущая плотный материал пиджака, благородную твердость непреклонных отутюженных линий. Он поворачивает голову почти горизонтально, продолжая смахивать с чужих губ вкус чего-то с лимоном осторожными прикосновениями. И только когда он совсем прогибается под Мина, цепляясь за темно-синий пиджака, ему отвечают – все так же незаинтресованно-спокойно, лаская мягкие губы поверхностными, детскими прикосновениями, почти не прикасаясь к коже.   
И Чонина уносит этим – словно яд впрыскивают под кожу, и он нефтяными масляными каплями растекается по венам: это падение, и оно отпускается без рецепта.   
Он чувствует себя школьником, впервые целующимся и наивно-искренне оголяющимся в этих дразнящих поцелуях. Само прикосновение губ к губам, такое невинное, такое порочное – череда легких поглаживаний, которые разжигают в нем такой зверский голод…   
Губы размыкаются каждый раз с пошлым звуком, и он крепче цепляется за темно-синюю ткань, обнимающую Мина. Он чувствует себя школьником, целующим взрослого друга своего старшего брата такими понарошку-скромными поцелуями, что это почти шутка… и брату лучше бы не знать, как ему хочется оказаться без одежды перед этим человеком с восхитительно-твердым взглядом и не менее восхитительно мягкими руками, как ему нравится тяжелая и плотная ткань его рубашки, от ворота которой пахнет дорогим одеколоном.   
Ему еще никогда не нравилось просто так – целоваться, подчиняясь, загоняя внутрь себя поглубже просыпающееся желание, растягивая потрясающую на его испорченный вкус пытку с игрой в невинность.   
Мин – жесткая доминанта с властным тяжелым ароматам мужского парфюма на кончиках волос, что он пропускает сквозь пальцы, подчиняясь играющим с ним губам, которые складываются в понимающую усмешку, когда он, смущаясь, как будто в первый раз, заставляет Мина положить руку на свой живот. Что ж, в определенном смысле это действительно его первый раз…

Мин одевается, спокойно застегивая ряд пуговиц на своей безупречной рубашке:   
\- Ты принят.  
И что ему теперь, спасибо сказать?   
Чонин сгребает пачку денег со стойки, морщась от отвращения: он не просто переспал за деньги, не просто унижался ради чужого удовольствия – он еще и наслаждался этим.   
\- А… скажи, - начинает Мин, поправляя пиджак, - что бы сказала твоя мать, если бы узнала, чем ты занимаешься?   
Чонина передергивает, как будто он засунул пальцы в розетку.   
\- Ну, чего так смотришь? – не унимается Мин. – Как будто я тебя заставлял.   
\- Нет, - хватает духа сказать.   
\- Ты сам… хм, встал на этот путь. У тебя был выбор. Так что винить и презирать можешь только себя.   
Чонину было бы легче расслышать в голосе Мина насмешку, но тот говорит серьезно, и холодные глаза тонут в черноте.   
Мин поворачивается, бросая:  
\- Подумай над этим…  
И у самой двери останавливается снова:   
\- Кстати… хоть и простая формальность… Lada-di-da-daa-lada-la-di-da.  
Чонин может только рассмеяться вслед захлопнувшейся двери. О да, у него теперь много времени подумать над этим.   
Теперь – и до самого конца: он будет презирать себя. Каждый раз стоя под душем, отмываясь от прилипшей грязи, напрасно стараясь оттереть чернильное пятно по центру своей души, он будет вспоминать – что в том, во что превратилась его жизнь, никто не виноват, кроме него самого. 

**

\- Я не могу принять тебя, Тэмин. Ты все еще любишь черного ангела.   
\- Онью, я так устал… я не знаю, что еще мне сделать.   
\- Отказаться от него, как он отказался от тебя.   
\- Но он не отказывался, ты не слышишь? Я заставил его, я спровоцировал, он был вынужден выкинуть меня оттуда.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, он никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Он не делает хода, если не уверен в своих козырях.   
\- И в чем же тогда смысл?   
\- В том, что твое предназначение – быть светлым? И он увидел это раньше тебя?   
\- Я… я просто не понимаю…  
\- Ты не знаешь, что никто из нас не рождался светлым?   
\- Что?   
\- Я сказал, что никто из нас не был светлым с самого начала.   
How long

Семь утра, ему не спится. Холод лижет кожу, а на нем всего лишь майка. Солнце светит с высокомерной высоты и наверно издевается: город совсем пустой, здесь только холод и солнечный свет.   
А может быть, он уже никого не видит. Тени проскальзывают сквозь него и сквозь зубы ругаются, когда касаются его вымороженных холодом рук.   
А ему до лампочки. Он стоит на вымершем перекрестке и смотрит на угол офисной высотки, ловя блики расплющивающегося о тонированный синий стекол утреннего света. И ничего ему не хочется больше, чем почувствовать это – ощущение полета с угла этого блестящего драгоценностью синего. На землю к небу, чтобы ускорение свободного падения еще сильнее выстудило и без того холодные плечи.   
Ему не вдыхается после выкуренной за прошедший день пачки, и во рту вкус такой, будто он всю ночь ел штукатурку.   
Как долго ему еще терпеть? Сколько еще можно мучиться? Есть ли хоть какой-то предел холодной солнечной боли, которая раскраивает его изнутри?   
Он закуривает еще одну, простаивая на углу и ожидая – непонятно чего. Освобождения, которого просто нет.   
Ему все интересно, что же это за игра такая. Вроде две тысячи лет – а все не научились лечить. Даже если бы у него когда-то завелись деньги, и он потратил бы их на психиатра – надежды все равно бы не было. Такие, как он – просто отмечены. И от холодного солнечного безумия их не спасет ничто.   
Тени накрест скользят по перекрестку, а их не существует. А может это его не существует, и он просто заблудившаяся фантазия, мечтающая спрыгнуть с наклоненного солнцем параллелограмма на углу двух потерянных в чужих фантазиях улиц.   
Потраченный город, забытая жизнь, выкуренная надежда.   
А что если бы у него был еще один шанс? 

Что-то заставляет его обернуться, выронив погасшую сигарету. На углу игнорируя все правила припаркован темно-серый порше кайман. Хищные очертания автомобиля странно не размываются вслед за всеми остальными тенями, и ему не надо думать долго, когда водительская дверь открывается, и из нее выходит блондин с волосами в розовых разводах.   
\- Садись, - говорит он, удерживая дверцу, а потом обходит машину и забирается внутрь с пассажирской стороны.   
Чонин только пожимает плечами, выполняя, что сказано.   
\- Куда? – спрашивает он, повернув ключ.   
\- Куда хочешь. Где тебе спокойнее, - отвечает блондин.  
И Чонин долго пробирается сквозь пустые перекрестки потраченного города, не думая вообще ни о чем, пока за мостом не сворачивает на грунтовку, спускаясь все вниз и вниз, пока они не упираются в берег аквамариново-синей от солнца реки. Начало девятого.   
Они молчат, и утреннее солнце запутывается в высветленных жестких волосах его очередного собеседника. Парень одет в светлые джинсы и легкую спортивную куртку, обхватывающую ломкие тонкие запястья, в которые он вцепился ладонями, будто боясь потеряться. Это кажется странным – в его тонкой красоте, в нежных чертах лица, в длинной шее будто что-то потерялось, и это никак не найти, и без этого потерянного он кажется таким незащищенным. И в то же время есть что-то невидимое внутри него за большими агатовыми глазами, скрытое ото всех, что позволяет ему держаться.   
\- Дай сигарету, - просит он, и Чонин протягивает ему пачку.   
Парень щелкает зажигалкой, Чонин опускает окно.   
\- Лу Хань, - говорит он, разделяя слоги.   
Чонин думает, что ему представляться не имеет смысла.   
Лухань игнорирует открытое окно и крошит пепел прямо в салон каймана.   
\- Знаешь, - говорит он, прикладывая изящный белый фильтр к губам, - на что бы ты там ни надеялся, правильное время никогда не наступает.   
Тишина, свет, начало девятого.   
\- Я просто больше не могу, - заставляет себя сказать Чонин, и Лухань выпускает облако серого дыма.   
Облака накрывают аквамариновый реки темными пятнами, а Лухань все молчит.   
\- Ну скажи уже что-нибудь, - говорит Чонин. – Давай, отымей мои мозги, как вы все это делаете. Скажи, что мне пора пойти и утопиться в этой гребаной реке, потому что ждать мне больше нечего. Потому что это конец.   
Наверно, он орет, потому что Лухань болезненно морщится и замирает с сигаретой около губ.   
\- Это еще не конец, - говорит он, растворяясь глазами в аквамариновом за лобовым стеклом. – Но я предпоследний.   
\- Да? – издевается Чонин. – И что же будет дальше?   
\- Все то же самое, - тихо говорит Лухань. - Правильное время никогда не наступает. Его бесполезно ждать.   
\- Чего тогда ждать? Или я чего-то не понимаю? Если не осталось никакой надежды – почему просто не шагнуть вниз?   
\- Ты и правда не понимаешь, - произносит Лухань. – Надежды вообще нет.   
\- Есть река, солнце, - продолжает он, пиная ногой обивку, - порш вот этот есть. А надежду ты придумал в своей голове. Это твоя фантазия. Ты думаешь, что правильное время наступит когда-нибудь, что оно ждет тебя за поворотом, только потерпи. Но это не так.   
Чонин слушает, и его сердце воет, будто его продырявили шрапнелью.   
\- Ты продолжаешь надеяться и только сильнее себя мучаешь. Ты говоришь это конец, и кажется, будто у тебя отобрали что-то важное. Но все еще есть – и река, и солнце. Нет только кусочка сердца, который всегда обманывал тебя.   
Чонин думает, что с этим лживым кусочком внутри было не так больно.   
\- И все еще будет – и солнце, и река. Будут так, как должны быть, не укрытые вуалью твоего самообмана. События произойдут тогда и в том порядке, в котором должны – и твоя надежда не может на них повлиять.   
Сигарета в пальцах Луханя потухает, агатовые глаза размываются до бездонной глубины, и Чонину кажется, возможно, что эти слова парень произносит не только для него.   
\- Ты же не надеешься, что завтра эта река потечет в обратную сторону? Ведь нет? А почему?.. А почему тогда надеешься, что завтра перестанет болеть, что завтра наступит правильное время? У этой твоей надежды целая шкала степеней несбыточности. Это немного подло, разве нет?   
Чонин раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как китайский болванчик.   
\- И что, - говорит он, - если я перестану ждать правильное время, болеть будет меньше?   
Лухань поворачивается к нему, словно выныривает из своей прострации, с недоумением смотрит на потухшую сигарету, потом выбрасывает ее в окно и достает новую.   
\- Нет, с чего ты взял. Боль так же материальна, как река и солнце. Она останется всегда, особенно с тобой.   
\- Почему… почему я? – спрашивает Чонин, наваливаясь на руль.   
\- Не знаю, - говорит Лухань, снова затопляя салон горьким дымом. – Но ты избранный.   
\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? – Чонин косится на своего собеседника, не поднимая головы. – По-моему я просто шизофреник, по которому дурдом плачет.   
Лухань отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Я верю только фактам. И то, что тебя выбрали, становится фактом.   
Аквамариновая синь за лобовым стеклом топит его надежду, которой, по словам Луханя, вообще нет, и ему хочется плакать изнутри.   
\- Я просто больше не могу, - повторят он тихо, уткнувшись лицом в руки.   
\- Можешь, - жестко говорит Лухань. – Перестать быть очень сложно, ты увидишь. А пока ты есть, есть твоя боль и набор фактов. И одно не исключает другого. Ты будешь продолжаться внутри цепочки этих фактов, и тащить свою боль за собой. Будешь чувствовать все это на каждом шаге, но не сможешь остановиться. Это надо принять.   
\- Я разрушаюсь, - вырывается из Чонина. – Во мне все сломано.   
Лухань снова качает головой.   
\- Сломать все до основания почти невозможно. Просто отпусти это. Не держись больше за то, чего никогда не будет.   
\- Я не смогу.   
\- Я не буду тебя жалеть... Если ты не сможешь – это будет значить только то, что мы ошиблись.   
\- Здорово, - хмыкает Чонин. – Весело на самом деле.   
То, что плакало в нем, стремительно превращается в истерику.   
\- На самом деле веселее, чем ты думаешь, - из груди Луханя вырывается нервный смешок. - У тебя есть нитки и порез на сердце, который ты можешь зашить. Просто возьми и сделай. И помни, что завтра неизбежно будет. Таким, каким должно быть. Так что не издевайся над собой напрасно.   
\- Хорошо, я понял, - говорит Чонин, отрываясь от руля. – Я только хочу, чтобы все это не было опять враньем.   
Агатовые глаза останавливаются на нем, и он смотрит в них долго, так долго, пока на их дне не появляется обещание, которое Лухань подтверждает поцелуем, целиком выдыхая в него только что сделанную затяжку. 

**

\- Как-то не ожидал, что ты скажешь ему именно это, - говорит Сухо, неслышными шагами ступая на балкон и касаясь плеча Луханя.   
\- А что, надо было совсем растоптать его? – с вызовом спрашивает тот, стряхивая руку старшего ангела.   
Сухо тихо вздыхает, отчего паркет шуршит расправленными крыльями.   
\- Ты должен был забрать надежду, а не дать ее, если ты все еще помнишь правила, - просто напоминает Сухо.   
\- Я сказал ему то, что должен был сказать… - отзывается Лухань, теребя в руках брелок с ключами. А потом добавляет тихо: – Она ему еще пригодится.   
Двое долго молчат, пока ночной ветер играет листьями цветов, обхватывающих вьющимися стеблями прутья балкона. Шорох засохших листьев, скребущихся друг о друга, хорошо слышно в тишине, как и напряженное дыхание Луханя.   
Сухо тихо зовет:   
\- Лухань… - и младший ангел поворачивает голову, вопросительно смотрит на лидера.   
\- Ты же старше, сильнее и умнее меня. Почему ты до сих пор не на моем месте, я не пони…  
\- Играй в эти игры с Сехуном, - обрывает Лухань и ежится от сквозняка.   
Сухо легко улыбается сжатыми губами в темноту, наслаждаясь порывами свежего ветра, ласкающего кожу, перебирающего черные, как сажа, перья.   
\- А все-таки, Лулу? – спрашивает он, и в его голосе почти не слышится довольства. – Так и не справился со своей надеждой?  
What if this storm ends?

Чонина потряхивает. Солнце поднимается и заходит, будто он прокручивает его пальцем на диске старого телефона: ведет вниз, изнывая от нетерпения, толкает до упора, сопротивляется из последних сил, - а оно снова с механическим жужжанием возвращается на восток, стоит только отпустить палец.   
Он чувствует, что скоро его последний день.   
То, что так мучило его до Луханя, боль, отчаяние и сомнения – все потускнело перед этим нетерпением. Он не знает, что его ждет за кромкой последнего заката, и он справедливо полагает, что ничего хорошего, но ждать уже невыносимо.   
Ленивый летний ветер облизывает его кожу, загоняя в легкие причудливую смесь из сигаретного дыма, цветущих деревьев и готовящегося в подвальчике обеда – и этот микс ароматов щекочет глотку, задевает отзывчивые обнаженные струны в нем, накрывая где-то в глубине опасным, неприятным пониманием, что скоро он лишится всего этого, но он вспоминает Луханя, его События произойдут тогда и в том порядке, в котором должны, и он заставляет эту мучительно тревожную волну внутри потухнуть, затягиваясь до предела запахом сигарет, цветов и еды, освобождает волнение – и ждет.   
Мурашки разрисовывают предплечья, вдыхается с каким-то прихрипом, и сердце бьется неровными толчками – а он все ищет, ищет глазами того, последнего, кто заберет его…

 

Сехун знает, где искать Сухо: рассвет занимается нежным и тревожным огнем, разглаживая дрожащий в сером утреннем небе свет последних еще удерживающихся на нем ярких звезд, и старший ангел непременно должен быть на балконе, где под ветром шуршат высохшие листья обвивающих сталь решеток цветов. Он прокрадывается тенью, босыми ногами ощущая холод деревянного пола, и накрывает невысокого Сухо своим телом, обнимая за предплечья, зарываясь в мягкость черных, как бархатная сажа, перьев. Оба смотрят на неумолимо быстро разгорающийся алый кровоподтек на востоке, заливающий их полутоном смазанного золотистого, и Сехун крепче сжимает руки, обвившие чужое, такое хрупкое, окруженное им тело.   
Сухо нарушает молчание первым:   
\- Ты решил?  
Струны внутри Сехуна болезненно вибрируют, когда он говорит:  
\- Да.   
\- Против меня?  
\- Да.   
\- Что ж, у меня есть время подготовиться, - спокойно произносит Сухо.   
И Сехун больше не может сдерживаться.   
Он разворачивает старшего ангела к себе лицом, обжигая полным закипающей злости взглядом.   
\- И все? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Нечего добавить?   
\- Ты очень рискуешь. Будь осторожнее. Научись думать. Выбирай союзников осмотрительнее, - как автомат выговаривает Сухо.  
\- Ты раскрылся передо мной, а теперь еще и расскажешь, как действовать? Зачем? – ярость Сехуна выплескивается из глаз.  
\- Потому что ты этого хочешь? – спокойно.  
\- Чего я по-твоему хочу? Хоть раз не лги, Сухо.   
\- Я думаю, ты хочешь освободиться от меня.   
\- Можно и так сказать. Но почему? – Сехун угрожающе наклоняется к старшему.  
\- Я не знаю.   
\- Знаешь, Сухо, знаешь слишком хорошо… Я только не понимаю, почему ты не видишь, что это я, я – всегда был и буду верен тебе, это я преданнее всех остальных, это я готов стоять перед тобой на коленях и выполнять все приказы.   
Сехун говорит горячо, очень горячо – все внутри него горит. Он действительно не понимает, как Сухо с его безграничной проницательностью так и не разглядел в нем своего самого верного слугу.   
\- Если бы ты только позволил любить себя… - стонет Сехун, наваливаясь на решетку. – Если бы позволил себе любить…   
О, как беззвучно воет его сердце над разгорающимся рассветом, защемляет волной боли, бороться с которой он уже бессилен.   
Но Сухо смеется – снова своим тонко-насмешливым смехом издевается над ним.   
\- Ты такой глупый… ты столько раз просыпался в моей постели, и так и не научился читать меня. Маленький недоучка, - голос Сухо в этом упреке внезапно становится слишком болезненным и живым.   
Старший ангел берет руку Сехуна и прикладывает пальцы к своей щеке:  
\- Слушай…  
И глаза Сехуна расширяются на мгновение – непонимающе, но Сухо только кивает головой.   
\- Ты боишься… - тихо выдыхает смущенный Сехун.   
\- И чего же я боюсь? – вновь насмешливо спрашивает Сухо.   
\- Меня, - говорит Сехун, и сам еще не понимает.  
Сухо порывисто отнимает его руку, крепко сжимая пальцы:   
\- Предназначение. Твое предназначение – жестокость.   
Сехун пятится и мотает головой, а Сухо продолжает уверенно, наступая на него:  
\- Ты отрицаешь это все время, потому что не понимаешь: ты жесток к тем, кого любишь.   
Нет, неправда – волной заливает замученное сердце.   
\- Ты уничтожаешь тех, кто любит тебя, - Сухо все не останавливается. – Хочешь, чтобы я подставил под удар себя?  
Сехун измученно качает головой:   
\- Не-нет. Все не так… - отрицать, отрицать во что бы то ни стало то, что – правда, он всегда знал.   
\- Не бойся, - говорит Сухо, прижимая его к себе. – С тобой ничего не случится.   
Рассвет вылизывает разгорающееся небо, и Сехун снова обнимает своего старшего, только что отобравшего у него надежду.   
\- Не-нет, - стонет он в чужое плечо.  
\- Да, - мягко отвечает Сухо, скрывая их крыльями от пожара на востоке. – Тебе пора.   
Сехун вырывается, сопротивляется из последних сил, собирает себя в алых частицах все еще ночного воздуха:  
\- Нет. Даже если это правда, я не перестану любить тебя. Я останусь с тобой до самого конца.   
Сухо только кивает беззвучно.   
Сехун задирает голову и смотрит в небо, в котором тухнет последняя звезда:  
\- Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, - не позволяя строчкам выкатившейся из глаз воды прошить мокрыми стежками его лицо.   
\- Тебе пора, - еще раз напоминает Сухо.   
Сехун кивает и разворачивается, оставляя горячий клочок сгорающего неба за спиной. У дверей он медлит на секунду, словно не решаясь… А потом поворачивается.   
\- И я знаю, кто ты. Пробуждение в твоей постели все-таки принесло свои плоды.   
Глаза Сухо в секунду опасно сужаются:  
\- И кто же? – угроза звучит в самом тоне голоса.   
\- Ты Ложь, - створки стеклянных балконных дверей стремительно схлопываются за спиной Сехуна. 

 

Чонин бродит по улицам с утра до вечера, как гончая собака, вглядываясь в лица. Его нетерпение подгоняет его, он проходит по паркам, и бутылки с холодной минералкой опустевают в его руках, он слоняется по улицам, и сигареты в пачке изгорают вслед за палящей жарой начавшегося лета. Мостовые, дорожки, стоянки, кафе, лестницы, улочки, перекрестки – все смешивается в жгущую карусель головоломки, и он, не позволяя усталости останавливать его, пересекает километры пекущего жаром асфальта. Солнце нагревает черный волос, и радужные пузыри мелькают перед глазами – еще одна холодная бутылка в пальцы, еще зажигалка взамен потерянной на какой-то скамейке. Он должен узнать его.   
И он узнает. Высокий парень с седыми, как пепел, волосами, остановившийся в конце квартала, смотрит только на него, и непроницаемо черные солнечные очки не могут спрятать этот взгляд. Чонин заставляет себя не идти быстрее, и через мучительно долгую пару минут останавливается перед ним. Парень снимает очки и быстро оглядывает его сверху вниз:  
\- Готов? – спрашивает он, и Чонин поспешно кивает несколько раз.   
\- Тогда идем, - произносит парень, и Чонин шагает за ним по золотым пятнам заката на асфальте. – Можешь звать меня Сехун.   
И только открывая дверь своей квартиры Чонин позволяет себе спросить:   
\- Ты заберешь меня?   
\- Да, - отвечает парень, и Чонина заливает сумасшедшим восторгом.   
Его чистая радость и отпустившее, наконец, нетерпение заставляют его порывисто обнять Сехуна, сжав руками тонкую грудную клетку под мягкой футболкой, а потом поцеловать, выплескивая сложную сеть весь день сдерживаемых эмоций.   
\- Не надо, - мягко говорит Сехун, отстраняя его руки. – Уже ни к чему.   
Чонин послушен, и глазами с собачьей преданностью смотрит на Сехуна.   
\- Документы, телефон, ноутбук, - говорит Сехун, - все, что значило, что ты существуешь.   
И Чонин быстро складывает в непрозрачный пакет предметы, которые ему больше не нужны, пока Сехун дожидается в гостиной. Чонин натыкается на старую семейную фотографию и смотрит на нее долго, пока не встречает взгляд Сехуна. Сехун кивает, и Чонин складывает фоторамку в пакет.   
\- Все, - говорит он, наконец.   
\- Идем, - отвечает Сехун.   
Чонин пытается закрыть дверь, но Сехун непонимающе смотрит на него. И Чонин оставляет все как есть, выбрасывая ключ в мусорный бак у подьезда.   
Сехун ведет его куда-то сквозь улицы, охваченные золотым закатным пожаром, на окраину. На маленькой заправке покупает бутылку бензина и останавливается во дворе у старых домов около набережной.   
\- Кидай, - говорит он, указывая на мусорный бак, и Чонин послушно вываливает пакет туда. Сехун обливает его вещи бензином и поджигает, лизнув язычком зажигалки краешек бумаги. Они смотрят, как догорают последние свидетельства существования Чонина.   
\- Пошли, - Сехун идет дальше, засунув руки в карманы, и останавливается на мосту, рядом с тем местом, на котором он стоял, когда встретил Чондэ.   
\- Здесь? – недоумевающее спрашивает Чонин, и Сехун снова кивает.   
\- Последнее, что ты должен знать, - говорит Сехун, опираясь на перила. – Я не уверен, чувствуешь ли ты это, но ты должен. Должен знать, кто ты.  
Чонин совсем не понимает, о чем говорит ему парень, и Сехун морщится, видя недоумение в чужом взгляде.   
\- Это просто понимание, мысль, когда почувствуешь себя целым, принадлежащим чему-то.   
Чонину не становится понятнее, и он отрицательно мотает головой. Сехун снова хмурится.   
\- Я тоже понял не сразу, не бойся… - кажется, что он размышляет вслух. – А знаешь что… я думаю, тебе это пригодится.   
Сехун хлопает себя по карманам джинсов, а потом достает брелок – внутри металлического кольца вращается монетка, одна сторона которой белая, другая черная.   
\- Хочешь, будет белая, - говорит Сехун, задевая брелок, так что грани начинают вращаться, - а хочешь черная. Или оба сразу.   
Он протягивает вещицу Чонину, и тот сжимает ее в кулаке.   
\- Ну, пора, - произносит Сехун.   
С высоты перил моста Чонину открывается вид на тонущий в закате город, бликующий стеклами на том берегу, и реку, покрытую ласковыми солнечными пятнами. Кажется, что золотистый выплеснут в остывающий воздух, и Чонин вдыхает его полной грудью, делая шаг вперед…

 

\- С возвращением, - приветствует его красивый молодой человек с мягкими чертами лица и теплыми глазами. – Добро пожаловать.   
Чонин оглядывает большой старый зал, стены которого затянуты темно-серой материей и увешаны картинами со странными изображениями, рисунок на которых, к его удивлению, проступает только когда он вглядывается внимательно в неразборчивые, смазанные мазки. За его спиной стоит Сехун, приведший его сюда, а у стены – девять уже знакомых ему молодых людей.   
\- Мы рады видеть тебя, - продолжает парень, который, как Чонин понимает, здесь вроде главного. – Позволь представиться официально, хотя с большинством из нас ты уже знаком.   
Легкая мягкая улыбка трогает его губы, и Чонин смотрит внимательно.   
\- Дио, - говорит парень, и молодой человек с большими глазами, его первая встреча в баре, делает шаг вперед, чуть наклоняя голову в жесте приветствия, одаривая горячим взглядом темно-карих глаз. – Ненависть.   
\- Бекхен, - улыбка на губах названного кривится легкой усмешкой, и Чонин все слишком хорошо помнит. – Унижение.   
\- Тао. Потеря.   
Тао делает шаг вперед, тепло улыбаясь.   
\- Чанель. Любопытство.  
Высокий парень из парка в футболке с котятами раскланивается шутливо, прижимая ладонь к груди.   
\- Чондэ. Отчаяние.   
Музыкальная шкатулка в его памяти проигрывает несколько нот, и Чондэ кланяется ниже всех остальных.  
\- Ифань. Усталость.   
Парень ерошит волосы хорошо знакомым жестом и легко кивает.   
\- Исин. Зависть.   
Парень-лис умудряется играть бедрами даже в поклоне, улыбается насмешливо.   
\- Сиумин. Вина.   
Холодный блеск глаз и небрежный поклон.  
\- Лухань. Надежда.   
Лухань кланяется, держа руки сцепленными за спиной.   
\- Сехун. Жестокость.   
Его проводник тоже наклоняет голову и занимает место рядом с остальными.   
\- Я Сухо, - заканчивает парень, кивает легко и дружелюбно.   
Чонин ждет, что Сухо назовется так же, как и остальные, и смотрит вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. Но Сухо лишь снова улыбается ему, а от Чонина не ускользает тяжелый холодный взгляд, которым он обменивается с Сехуном.   
\- Теперь ты, - Сухо подталкивает его под руку, заставляя шагнуть вперед.   
\- Я… Кай, - говорит Чонин и замирает.   
Ему кажется, что все в зале затихает, и он может слышать протекающее мимо время. Чонин понимает, что должен сказать, но совсем не чувствует того, о чем говорил ему Сехун. Он отчаянно сжимает руки в кулаки – и в правой чувствует что-то.   
Брелок с черно-белыми сторонами вертящейся монеты.   
И он понимает. Внезапно и неизбежно.   
\- Кай, - твердо говорит он, вытаскивая руку из кармана и раскрывая ладонь, на которой лежит игрушка. – Кай. Противоречие.   
Ему кажется, что Сухо выдыхает облегченно, и дышать воздухом в старом зале становится легче.   
\- Идем, - тепло говорит Сухо, касаясь его плеча.   
Он направляется к дверям, бросая короткий взгляд на Сехуна, который быстро оказывается рядом с лидером, подстраиваясь под шаг невысокого парня.   
Бекхен уходит с Дио, положив руку тому на плечо и шепча что-то на ухо.  
Тао дожидается Чондэ.   
Чанель подталкивает Ифаня в спину.  
Исин берет под руку Сиумина, на губы которого прокрадывается то ли улыбка, то ли ухмылка.   
Чонин смотрит завороженно на исчезающие в дверях пары, пока перед ним с коротким кивком не останавливается Лухань, по волосам которого все так же, как в их последнюю встречу, облазит бледно-розовый.   
\- Идем, - говорит он, вкладывая свою руку в ладонь Чонина. 

Ночь разъедает воздух темнотой, крадется мягкими лапами. Сехун одной рукой гладит смоляные перья, на которые даже за все то время, что он знает Сухо, не научился смотреть равнодушно, каждый раз нарушая запрет на прикосновение, а другой – шею Сухо, откинувшего голову ему на плечо, задумчиво водит кончиками ногтей по белой коже, лаская щекотно, медленно, с удовольствием ощущая, как тянется Сухо вслед его пальцам.   
Они снова сидят на деревянном полу балкона, слушая мягкие лапы темноты, колкий блеск звезд короткой душной ночи, шелест высохших листьев обвивающих сталь решеток цветов.   
Сехуну кажется, что они в безвременье. Что монета их с Сухо судеб застыла на ребре, давая им всего одну короткую летнюю ночь, чтобы отдохнуть пока решение еще не принято.  
Сухо вдыхает волны ленивой теплоты, вспугнутой ветром с остывающей земли, и сильнее наваливается спиной на грудь Сехуна.   
\- Мы можем попробовать, если ты не боишься, - говорит он вслух, и темнота проглатывает его слова.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду с тобой, - голос Сехуна расслабленный, и тем серьезнее звучат для Сухо его слова.   
Сехун чувствует легкий кивок, подтверждающий, что старший его услышал и понял.   
Сухо еще сильнее расслабляется в объятиях Сехуна, продолжая напряженно думать, пока ночь отсчитывает их минуты и монета крутится на ребре.   
Он ни много ни мало должен обыграть предназначение.   
\- Как ты думаешь, - начинает он, опуская голову назад, на плечо Сехуна, - что будет, если лгать о лжи?


	9. my fav game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suho/chan/kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9WgtlgGAgs

Часть 1

Он бы хотел слышать звук имени на бейдже каплями дождя в сыром тумане, целующем карниз: Цань-ле. Но эта сука снимает галстук, которым душит себя 8 часов за конторкой в банке, и превращается в адскую гончую с дьявольскими огоньками в пыльных глазах цвета сыпучего какао с гибкой талией, нарочно дразнящей изгибами, издевающейся узостью, зовущей прижать к себе это поджарое тельце и нагнуть под девяносто.  
Когда он, сжимая в кулаке пачку банкнот, нарвался на свое горе на рыжие кудри за стойкой, в голове завыла тревога, а он подумал о том, что хочет его к себе в кровать по воскресеньям, чтобы утрами грызть острые уши и варить кофе в турке на две чашки.   
Он задалбавает рыжего клерка с глазами огромными, как то, что у него в груди, просачиваясь в его жизнь после восемнадцати на циферблате и тянет, с бесконечным упрямством тянет на себя эту грудь, заволакивая столиками кафе, вечерними поездками без маршрута на черной хонда цивик и пьяными поцелуями со вкусом горелого вермута под оранжевым фонарем на углу.  
А Цаньле любит переднее сиденье черной хонды, горелый вермут, целуется, как шлюха, но не перестает быть гончей и не хочет начинать любить его.   
Он просачивается в его жизнь после двадцати трех на циферблате и пяти рюмок коньяка, чтобы оборвать штору в ванной и сказать, что он не только хонда и вермут, что у него есть турка на две чашки, и если Цаньле не против, он покончит с этим здесь же, роняя его на пол в ванной. Они катаются по полу, пока он не сшибает полочку с шампунем и под стук падающих бутылок не слышит: и не надейся .   
Он постоянно на линии огня в очаровательном блокбастере с финальной сценой воскресных поцелуев в кровати в жанре треш, заставляя себя забыть очередную неудачную попытку стать частью жизни адской гончей. Он растет как режиссер и даже отказывается от бесполезно утяжеляющих бюджет сцен с дождем и туманом, надеясь победить хотя бы в номинации артхаус.   
Но Цань-ле все же стекает с карниза убогой весенней мокротой и червиво изгибается, вползая в черную алкоголичку вечером субботы, чтобы уйти на всю ночь, оставив ревность делать ему непрямой массаж сердца.   
Пьяные поцелуи в губы ведь ни к чему не обязывают, сколько бы их у них ни было.   
Он собирает свои выгоревшие взрывом от ненависти потроха с поверхностей квартиры Цаньле и едва успевает запрыгнуть в такси вслед за ним, чтобы собакой показывая зубы гонять всю ночь толпы тупых шлюх, мечтающих просочиться в черные джинсы вниз по дорожке из каштановых волос.   
Пока Цаньле с запахом текилы не сносит его спиной дверь, пальцами выдавливая воздух из горла и сколько ты еще будешь меня преследовать?   
«Сколько нужно. Вечно» - выгрызает он на вороте майки.   
Пьяные поцелуи в губы стекают краской, плеснувшей в лицо, пачкая кости ключиц и его непорочную до этого совесть, когда он с треском превращает алкоголичку в две по ноль пять, выбрасывая ненужную теперь ткань в унитаз. А потом замирает, как дурак: у него ничего нет, он не трахается в туалетах.   
Адская гончая лижет в губы с издевкой слабо? поворачиваясь спиной и упирая руки в кафель.   
Он ненавидит Цаньле за то, чем он заставляет его быть, вытряхивая все дерьмо со дна души наружу: расцепляя ремень.   
Идиотством будет думать, что это что-то изменит.   
Черная хонда перевозит вещи Цаньле в его квартирку, и он может теперь вполне по-хозяйски вжимать его лбом в кафель, надеясь заткнуть губы, улыбнувшиеся очередным не надейся, пошлым стоном, нарочно надавливая больно, так, чтобы запомнил, что он не всегда умеет быть добрым.   
Он может ломать запястья об подушку и спину о кухонный стол, оставляя после себя сине-лиловую сыпь синяков, но будет слышать всегда одно и то же не надейся.  
Цаньле доступно учит делать больно.  
По воскресеньям Цаньле просыпается к обеду, когда кофе простывает, а сам он зло разгоняет стрелку на спидометре пригородными трассами.   
А потом экран телефона Цаньле расцветает надписью Wu Fan, и адская гончая срывается, словно почуяв хозяина. И даже его болтливая подружка Бекхен молчит, как рыба, о том, кто такой этот Фань, сторожевым псом охраняя любимый секрет друга.   
Впервые он бьет по лицу, заставляя глаза-какао наполниться слезами. Он исцеловывает чудо-уши прости и потому что я люблю тебя, но Цаньле не верит и со смехом толкает его в грудь.   
Даблядьчтосомнойнетак орется почти столько же, сколько требуется Цаньле, чтобы ухватить его за подбородок и подтащить к зеркалу, не позволяя вырваться.   
Цепляя его волосы: я хочу светлые пряди.   
Обводя пальцем контур рта: я хочу полные губы.   
Разворачивая к себе и целуя в веки: большие глаза на два оттенка светлее, чем у тебя.   
Отталкивая от себя: только твое тупое упрямство я бы оставил, оно забавное.   
Зеркало разбивается, заваливая осколками пол ванной.   
Цаньле очень доступно учит делать больно.  
Он до конца понимает, о чем говорил Цаньле, когда видит Фаня.   
Он надевает свою самую пафосную улыбку и угощает Фаня выпивкой, смотря на него загадочно и влюбленно. Он прикрывает глаза, так что тени от ресниц густо падают на скулы. Он расстегивает свою черную кожаную куртку, небрежно водя изысканными пальцами туда-сюда по длинной шее.   
На переднем сиденье черной хонды цивик, мигающей красными габаритами, Фань наклоняется к нему с ты великолепен осторожно нащупывая пальцами его скулы.   
Он возвращается домой с улыбкой ничуть не лучше, чем у Цаньле, устало потягиваясь у порога перед глазами-какао:  
\- Твой Фань и правда неплох. 

 

Часть 2

Он говорит, что у него внутри охуенный титановый стержень, когда приводит Фаня, не подозревающего, с кем он живет, домой, и блондин впечатывает его в стену, раздвигая его губы и ноги на глазах у побитого Цаньле, выглянувшего из комнаты.   
Цаньле говорит сука, Фань откуда он здесь, а он наслаждается феерично красочными каскадами боли в глазах-какао. Цаньле кидает свои шмотки в сумку, а по его щекам льется вода, которую ему не дают стереть, отшвыривая на кровать. Цаньле не удается его придушить только потому, что Фань оттаскивает его, прижимая к груди, блокируя руки. Цаньле извивается и сыплет проклятиями, напрасно стараясь вырваться из чужих рук, когда он подходит, чтобы холодными ладонями размазать слезы по его лицу. Какао размокает и темнеет, а он встает на носки и целует губы Цаньле, пользуясь тем, что Фань все еще держит его, прижав к груди и удерживая запястья. Чувствуя, что это должно вдвойне оскорблять его, он делает поцелуй глубже, вжимаясь в Цаньле и Фаня, по-хозяйски выжимая из чужого рта воздух, рваный от недавних рыданий, сантиметрах в десяти от лица Фаня, который не выдерживает и трех и минут этой недоваренной порнухи, разворачивая Цаньле к себе лицом и перехватывая поперек талии, чтобы не убежал.   
Фань наклоняется к его губам и целует нежно, словно делая предложение, согласившись на которое, он уже не отмоется.   
Он очень надеется, что Цаньле понимает, что делает, когда, прижавшись к блондину, целует Фаня в шею.   
Момент, когда клубок из их трех запутавшихся тел оказывается на кровати, он упускает, зато хорошо помнит, как они с Фанем стаскивают с Цаньле черную футболку, и он заползает спиной к нему на колени, чтобы Фаню было удобнее.   
Они не говорят ни слова, когда он сам оказывается на месте Цаньле, а потом и Фаня.   
Утром он просыпается от шороха, и голова начинает дико болеть, когда он видит Цаньле, целующего Фаня в грудь. А Фань поворачивается, чтобы притянуть его в тепло к себе под мышку.   
Он не понимает, почему они тихо пьют кофе в его кухне, и он не хочет разбить Фаню губы, когда тот обнимает Цаньле за пояс, пока он споласкивает кружки.   
Погрузившись куда-то под грязь, они отказались от слов, начав понимать друг друга с полужеста.   
Они проводят день на диване, перепутавшись телами под отключившийся DVD, а когда ночь опускается прохладной темнотой, вкрадываясь в окна, все повторяется.   
Ему кажется, что его черная хонда стала символом порока, у них с Фанем голубая семья, а Цаньле их избалованный ребенок.   
В одно из воскресений Фань валит его на газон в парке, пропитанном запахом расцветающей весны и тюльпанов, без стеснения целуя в губы. Он кончиками пальцев улавливает электрическое поле, шевельнувшееся со стороны Цаньле, и опрокидывает его на траву тоже.   
Об этом сложно думать, но неправильность, в которую они нырнули втроем, кажется гораздо лучше того, что было раньше: Цаньле становится теплее, мягче, когда рядом Фань.   
Фань кажется звеном, которое помогает им почувствовать друг друга, с тяжелым коричневым оттенком ревности и неудовлетворенного собственничества, с постоянным напряжением, вынуждающим следить за крадущимся электрическим полем, но чувствовать, так, как никогда раньше.   
И это лучше тонн кирпичей для стен, которые отделяли его от Цаньле раньше.   
Он лежит на траве, заложив руки за голову, и давится тонким ароматом раскрывших чашки бутонов тюльпанов. Нет, не давится. Впервые за долгое время ему пофиг, как это будет выглядеть, если он перестанет язвить и вывернется мясом наружу, как раскрывшиеся тюльпаны.   
Он втягивает носом солнце и тонкий сладкий цветочный аромат с легким оттенком изумрудов травы и распускающихся листьев, а потом наощупь находит руку Цаньле, сжимая ее ладонью на животе Фаня. Фань дергается, скашивая на него глаза, но, заметив почти-улыбку, успокаивается.   
Неправильные часы улетают куда-то под небо с разворачивающимися листьями.


	10. sick of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lu/kris

\- Идем ко мне?   
\- Давай не сегодня?   
\- Давай ты будешь проще и перестанешь отрицать, что ты мне нужен?  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Крис?..  
\- Это обижает, знаешь ли… А если просто возьму и утащу тебя?  
\- Ну не здесь же, отпусти.   
\- Ничего не слышу.   
\- Не надо…  
\- Хочешь просидеть весь вечер один?   
\- Нет… нет.  
\- Не забудь шарф.

\- Вино или виски?  
\- Ничего…  
\- Лу, что с тобой происходит?   
\- Ничего…   
\- Не хочешь поговорить?  
\- Не о чем…   
\- Слишком много «не» в твоих словах. Придется выбрать за тебя. Держи вино.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Это правда так сложно – выбрать между вином и виски? Правда так сложно позволить мне помочь?   
\- Ты не понимаешь…  
\- Что я не понимаю? Что ты постоянно накручиваешь себя, и думаешь, что у меня не такая тонкая душевная организация и мне никогда не понять, что бродит в твоей голове?   
\- Я просто… не могу это объяснить. Даже сам. Себе.   
\- И поэтому легче оттолкнуть меня? И себя заодно?   
\- …  
\- Что смотришь, пей.   
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?   
\- Что именно?   
\- Ухаживаешь за мной, как за больным.   
\- Потому что я люблю тебя. Это сложно понять?  
\- Ты обидишься, если я скажу, что сложно?  
\- Нет. Ты никогда не говорил, что любишь меня.   
\- Почему ты такой… ты все прощаешь.   
\- Потому что я люблю тебя. Я повторял это тысячу раз.   
\- Я не умею любить…  
\- Я вижу.   
\- Тогда почему?   
\- Черт возьми, что почему?  
\- Почему ты терпишь меня?   
\- Потому что надеюсь, что ты примешь меня? Переболеешь этим? Потому что…  
\- Мне так плохо, Крис…   
\- Иди ко мне…  
\- Мне так пусто…  
\- Иди ко мне, дай обнять.   
\- Я надоем тебе скоро. Я разрушаю себя и тебя вместе с собой.   
\- Молчи.   
\- Я так благодарен тебе на самом деле…  
\- Тш-ш-ш… зачем ты целуешь меня?   
\- Я ничего другого не могу тебе дать. 

Диван с сильной отдачей пружинит, когда два тела падают на него. Ткань рубашки в полоску расходится жемчужными пуговицами вдоль груди, слетает с плеч. Поцелуи того, кто сверху, становятся все требовательнее, все жестче. Он ничего не может поделать с неконтролируемым желанием как можно крепче прижимать к себе тонкое тело. Поэтому он заставляет второго приподняться, прижимая спиной к своей груди, растаскивая полосатую ткань ладонями по голой коже. Они стоят коленями на диване, и голова Луханя опрокинута на его плечо. Ему так неистово необходимо чувствовать руками тонкую талию, связки ребер под кожей, грубый джинсовый материал под быстрыми, нетерпеливыми, механическими ласками распустившихся пальцев.   
Но этот стон больше похож на всхлипывание.   
\- Я не могу, - Лухань открывает глаза, опадая в его руках. – Просто не могу.   
Сошедшие с ума руки еще автоматически гладят розовый на бледной груди, прежде чем он останавливается, прижимаясь к плачущему Луханю.   
\- Извини… я не заставлю тебя. Я потерплю.   
\- Бесполезно. Я просто ничего не чувствую.   
Ему нечего сказать.   
\- Эта пустота сжирает все. Все это будто не со мной.   
Он поднимается, оставляя начинающего истерить полураздетого Луханя на диване, поправляя волосы и отыскивая на окне пачку сигарет.   
\- Мне так страшно, ты и представить себе не можешь, - Лухань закрывает лицо руками. – Я не могу говорить, не могу думать, мне кажется, я ничто, никому не нужен. Лучше бы меня вообще не было.   
Он выдыхает в открытое в ночь окно облачко белого дыма и не хочет перебивать.   
\- Я ничего не умею. И самое страшное - ничего не хочу. Это все будто пустая комната, в которой заканчивается воздух, - слова Луханя звучат все быстрее и нервнее.  
Время съедает сигарету маленькими затяжками.  
\- У меня ведь никого не осталось, кроме тебя. Все меня бросили, - он поднимает взгляд на Криса, который по-прежнему не оборачивается, глядя в темноту за окно. – И ты ведь бросишь, да? Только попозже, когда надоем тебе своими истериками?   
Крис думает, что сказано слишком вызывающим тоном, и положение у Луханя не то, когда можно грубить в ответ на его искренность, и это обижает. Он не перебивает его, потому что надеется, что Луханю нужно высказать это вслух. А самая черная часть его души жадно вслушивается в слова, запоминая самые обидные, чтобы составить потом обвинения.   
\- Да, я схожу с ума. Но не могу это остановить, - голос Луханя все взволнованнее. – Я думал, останусь с тобой, и все пройдет. Но не проходит, понимаешь. Вообще не лечится. Только хуже становится. Я подыхаю от этого всего.   
Он кричит, да?   
\- А с тобой даже трахнуться не могу.   
Крис не уверен, делает ли он это, потому что так надо, или он просто зол – хватая Луханя за запястье и бросая перед столом с наполненным стаканом виски. Он доливает его до половины и всовывает в пальцы испуганного Луханя:   
\- Пей.   
\- Прости меня… я сказал лишнего…  
\- Пей.   
В глазах Криса неуспокоившаяся буря, и Лухань, отчаянно зажмурившись, опрокидывает в себя янтарную жидкость, прижимая пальцы ко рту, когда алкоголь обжигает горло.   
\- А теперь раздевайся.   
\- Что?   
\- Одежду… - все еще злые пальцы Криса сдергивают манжеты с кистей.   
Лухань смотрит непонимающе.  
\- Дальше.  
Улыбка, более горькая, чем виски, расползается по губам. Понимающая, жалкая улыбка, которая не стирается с лица Луханя, пока он послушно расстегивает джинсы.   
Он пытается остановить чужую руку, тянущую надпись «Calvin Klein» вниз по бедрам:  
\- Перестань… - но это не спасает, и он застывает перед Крисом унизительно голый с покрасневшими, будто от пощечины, щеками.   
И ему почти все равно, что с ним будет дальше. Безразлично. Он не любил Криса, но доверял. Хотя бы.   
Поэтому он выпадает из своего ступора только когда слышит его слова у самого уха:   
\- Никогда, никогда больше так не говори, - и понимает, что он на коленях у Криса, обхватившего руками со спины и продолжающего шептать в плечо:  
\- Я всегда буду для тебя. Бояться с тобой. И пусть она и меня тоже сожрет.  
Крис почти закутывает его тело в свою одежду, в себя самого.  
\- Я согрею тебя. Я всегда останусь с тобой, если ты позволишь.   
Ему так неудобно, голо и холодно под горячими руками, что он начинает всхлипывать.   
\- Я люблю тебя. Это ужасное гордое сердце, - пальцы на груди бабочками, - которое само себя ненавидит.   
\- Пе-перестань , - выдыхает Лухань болезненно искривленными губами. Трение ткани крисовых джинсов о его голые бедра и прикосновения закрытых рубашкой рук к животу переполняют его отвращением к себе, и его уже вырвало бы, если бы не отчаянная лучащаяся из Криса нежность.   
\- Я люблю все в тебе, каждую крохотную частичку тебя я готов обожать. Я не понимаю, почему ты себя ненавидишь. Просто прими себя. Поверь мне...  
\- Кри-и-с, - так жалобно под поглаживаниями по животу, - не надо…  
\- Я все смогу с тобой, если ты позволишь... – шепот Криса теперь такой же горячий и несдержанный, как истерика Луханя до этого, а объятия почти отчаянные.   
Слезы чертят дорожки вдоль висков Луханя, когда он вдруг начинает различать за своей болью чужую.   
\- Крис, - шепчет он, откинув голову на плечо, - кто-то уже не любил тебя, да?   
\- Да, - после секундного колебания.   
\- Прости меня, - сейчас Лухань говорит честно и точно знает, за что извиняется.   
Он смотрит на себя, без одежды сжавшегося в объятиях Криса.   
\- Мы такие жалкие, да?   
\- Да, - отвечает Крис.   
Лухань засыпает поцелуями-бабочками ухо Криса, и тому остается только повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним губами.   
Крис так же нежно и беззастенчиво, как гладил его спину, гладит его между ног, отламывая от Луханя кусочки отчаяния и превращая их во вздохи, пока Лухань еще пытается сжать колени. Но ничего не помогает сопротивляться нежности, выхлестывающей из Криса долгожданными прикосновениями. Лухань думает, что это не излечит его от пустоты внутри, но все же голодные руки, блуждающие по его телу – самое живое его ощущение за последнее время, поэтому он выворачивается из рук Криса, опирясь на локти и становясь перед ним на колени…


	11. love is noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xDD the verve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdTzmIgRuQ0

Колеса ниссана плавно давят мелкие камни на полу из плит. Лухань захлопывает дверцу и осматривает по-видимому пустой салон автосервиса. Эхо довольно невежливо отталкивает его:  
\- Эй? – от стен.   
\- Ммм, - бурчит откуда-то справа из-под внедорожника со снятым капотом.   
\- Блин, напугал, - шарахается Хань от замычавших ног в оранжевом комбинезоне. – У меня тормоза иногда не срабатывают и руль ведет. Можно до вечера исправить?  
Комбинезон выкатывается из-под лендровера, открывая Ханю обзор на крепкий пресс, широкую грудь и рыжеватую шевелюру.   
\- Обкаточный диффузор снят? – говорит появившееся оно.  
\- А? – по-деревенски акает Хань, не узнавая незнакомый диалект и слово «диффузор».  
Рыжий парень смотрит на него как на придурка.   
\- Если колодка новая, тормоза обкатаются, - делает одолжение парень, объясняя. Но Хань по-прежнему изумленно таращится на оранжевый комбинезон, не позволяя заподозрить его в понимании произнесенных рыжим слов.   
Хань знает, что такое тормоза. Хань просто не видел таких рыжих.   
Хань чешет свои золотые кудри, а комбинезон вытирает руки об оранжевый, бросая что-то вроде «Еще один олух» на полтона громче, чем позволяет стандарт вежливости.  
\- Колеса перебортировать, - задумчиво продолжает парнишка, обходя красный нисан. – С вас пять тысяч. К трем будет готова.   
Хань трясет кудрями, как блохастая собака, напрасно силясь отогнать оранжевое наваждение. 

%

В полчетвертого он появляется в мастерской, сияя запонками и белоснежными зубами. Потому что в его голове чертовски простой план. Просто немного дикий, но когда это его смущало.   
\- Раз, два, три, три с полови… черт, сбился! – Хань специально шелестит купюрами, потому что рядом с рыжим его смелость смылась куда-то, сделав адьес ручкой.   
\- Ты считать умеешь? – насмехается рыжий.   
Хань умеет считать. В данный момент, например, прикидывает, во сколько тысяч вон ему обойдется челюстно-лицевая хирургия, если рыжик окажется строгих нравов.   
Хань вздыхает и не видя смысла дольше откладывать, протягивает деньги:   
\- Тебя как зовут? – и тут же добавляет с очаровательной улыбкой, позаимствованной у Кролика Роджера. – Меня Хань.   
\- Тут четыре восемьсот, - рыжик сверлит его насмешливо выгнутой бровью. – Приятно познакомиться, Мистер Недоучка.   
Хань суетливо вытаскивает бумажник и добавляет недостающую сумму (и да, две сотни он недоложил специально):  
\- Ну а все-таки? – отдергивая руку, когда парень почти касается купюр.  
\- Сиумин, - вместе с легким касанием пальцев и взглядом через плечо.   
Хань расплывается довольной улыбкой и семенит вслед за оранжевым Сиумином.   
\- У меня к тебе предложение.  
Сиумин разворачивается с пуленепробиваемым покерфейсом и светодиодной табличкой над головой: «Ну и чем такой придурок, как ты…»  
Ханю пофиг. В Хане пробудилось вдохновение.   
\- Прет-а-порте. Ты же не был? Пойдешь? – тараторит он, выплевывая слова со скоростью винтовки. - Сегодня в шесть?   
\- Прости, сменную бабочку дома забыл, - хмыкает Ханев новый знакомый, разворачиваясь. – А без нее боюсь прослыть безвкусным.   
Хань секунды полторы мысленно взывает к удаляющейся заднице в оранжевом, а потом бросается вдогонку за добычей, как королевская гончая.   
\- Что, слабо, да? – бросая последнюю надежную карту. А потом тянет грустно: – Понимаю, ты же, наверно, и школу-то не окончил, а там сплошь высокое искусство, гении мысли.   
И даже носом шмыгает сочувственно.   
\- Это ты меня сейчас идиотом назвал? – спокойно и оттого еще более грозно произносит рыжий.   
\- Нет-нет, что ты, - продолжает пакостничать Хань. – Просто ты бедный мальчик, никогда не видел столько блеска, я понимаю, что тебе страшно…   
Хань не очень заметно, но напрягается, когда сжатая челюсть четче обрисовывает скулу Сиумина. Но план есть план, и он продолжает врать не хуже сивой кобылы:  
\- Тебе же с ними и поговорить-то не о чем будет, кроме курса литературы начального класса старшей школы… кстати, ты когда учиться-то бросил?  
\- Да окончил я школу! – взрывается Сиумин, стукая себя по лбу измазанной маслом ладонью. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что сейчас появятся санитары и ты просто сбежал из дурки, маленький псих…  
\- Ниоткуда я не сбежал, - надувает губы Хань. И продолжает не менее обиженно: - Я нормальный, я проверялся…  
Сиумин сгибается на три четверти от хохота. Хань недовольно кашляет, когда рыжий начинает давиться хрипами.   
– Так ты все еще боишься или садись уже? – открывая дверь ниссана.   
\- Твою мать, - произносит Сиумин, разглядывая Ханя, на лице которого уровень довольства превышает все рекомендуемые показатели. – Подожди хоть дверь запру. 

%

\- Сначала купим тебе костюм, - категорично заявляет Хань, поворачивая на модную улицу с дорогими бутиками.   
\- Повтори еще раз, тебя точно санитары не ищут? – Сиумин улыбается в окно, но Хань все равно замечает.   
\- Нет, у них сегодня выходной и психи гуляют.   
Хань, невозможно, как кукла красивый в своем светлом костюме с блестящими манжетами, шутливо распахивает дверь перед Сиумином в оранжевом комбинезоне, и девушка-консультант подворачивает стройную ножку на высокой шпильке.   
\- Ну, скажи это, - подначивает Сиумин, засунув руки в карманы и обозревая ряды пластиковых мужчин в брендовых шмотках. Ему определенно нравится эта комедия.   
Хань обреченно хватается за золотистые кудри и одаривает шпильку шикарнейшей из своих улыбок:  
\- Мы хотим, чтобы нас облизывали, - доставая золотую кредитку.   
Девушка профессионально закрывает рот и приводит лицевые мышцы в режим «дружелюбие»:   
\- Что бы вы хотели? – разглядывая довольного Луханя и готовясь облизывать. – Деловой? Вечерний?   
\- Не мне, - хмыкает Хань, которому тоже бесконечно доставляет вид Сиумина, дергающего пластикового мужика за этикетку и удивленно присвистывающего от обнаруженного количества нулей. – Ему.  
Девушка роняет стоическое:  
\- Опс… - и уводит Сиумина в примерочную, из который тот возвращается неприлично белым.   
\- Нееее-а, - тянет Хань, раскачивая закинутой на колено ногой.   
«Никакого белого. Белый для невесты», - хихикает он про себя, смахивая несуществующую пылинку со своего светло-светло кремового костюма.   
Зато Сиумин в строгом темно-сером вызывает в нем эстетическую судорогу, и он подрывается с диванчика, чтобы «поправить» бабочку, потому что не потрогать эту прелесть невозможно.   
\- Что? – удивленно вскидывает брови Сиумин, проводя руками по талии. – Узко?  
\- Сойдет, - безразлично комментирует он, гоня судорогу нафиг.   
Хань переступает через лужу слюней, которые успел напускать на сумасшедшее красивого рыжика, и идет оплачивать. А потом тихо посмеивается, когда Сиумин нервно мнется в хрустящей ткани:  
\- Расслабься, - слишком покровительственным тоном.   
\- Вот еще, - фыркает Сиумин и щенячьими грустными глазами провожает вывеску Макдональдса.   
\- Ты что, есть хочешь?   
\- Нет, - бурчит Сиумин. А желудок под костюмом думает иначе, о чем и осведомляет тишину в салоне.   
Лухань снова ржет:  
\- Если ты голодный, то можно было прямо сказать, - останавливая машину на парковке дешевой забегаловки. – Ты такой стеснительный?   
Сиумин прожигает его обиженными глазами, и Ханю хочется вцепиться пальцами в хомячьи щеки. Потому что там слишком много дури.   
Сиумин набрасывается на свой будтерброд и очевидно пытается засунуть в рот сразу как минимум треть, когда натыкается глазами на Ханя, двумя тонкими пальчиками изысканно тянущего в рот прозрачный кусочек огурчика. И обреченно извлекает изо рта засунутую треть обратно, ограничиваясь одной девятой.   
Хань давится умилением:  
\- Да ешь ты.   
И оглядывая почти пустой зал зачуханной забегаловки:  
\- Офигенно красивый парень в охрененно дорогущем костюме… - он прищуривается, разглядывая кофейно-коричневые глаза Сиумина, - думаешь рядом со мной на тебя кто-то вообще внимание обратит?   
И заливается звенящим смехом под тихое с вытекающим с одного конца соусом:  
\- Придурок, не светись, санитары прибегут.   
Хань вытирает салфеткой кетчуп со щеки Сиумина, и тот давится сосиской с салатом.  
\- Руки убери.  
Хань расплывается улыбкой чеширского кота и светит глазами, как маяк на пристани:  
\- Не идти же мне с чумазой замарашкой.   
И маяком, маяком по кофейно-коричневым. Светит так, что глаза режет.  
\- Я говорил, что не буду с тобой спать? – на всякий случай уточняет Сиумин, вглядываясь в тонущие в свете и разврате глаза напротив.  
\- Пф-ф-ф… Разве я предлагал? – возмущается Хань тоном «не очень и хотелось». – И вообще, нам пора, - хватая Сиумина за рукав и безумным вихрем выносясь из кафешки. 

%

Прет-а-порте оказывается скучнейшим показом, на котором Сиумин то и дело толкает Луханя в бок, отвешивая комплименты моделям и самим дизайнерским шедеврам:   
\- Их вообще кормят? У него коленки, как у коня на последнем издыхании, - про парня в шортах.   
Лухань снова ржет и наклоняется к уху Сиумина с черной точкой сережки-гвоздика:   
\- Я вообще-то тоже модель.   
Сиумин прищуриват глаз и опускает взгляд на его ноги. Лухань берет его руку и кладет на свое колено:   
\- Я тоже конь на последнем издыхании? – конечно, с подсмыслом.  
\- Нет, на тебе еще можно покататься, - шипит Сиумин, отдергивая руку. А потом тихо на ухо добавляет: - Если совсем скучно будет.   
Лухань давно не смеялся так.  
\- Оно насекомое? – губы Сиумина снова искривляются в усмешке, когда он видит парня в бледно-зеленом кардигане, вышагивающего по сцене. – Или это специальная одежда такая, типа «не подходите ко мне, я ненормальный».  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил об индивидуальности? Ты слышал слово «стиль»?   
\- Когда я смотрю на это, я слышу только признание в гомосексуализме.   
\- Это оскорбляет твою мужественность или как? – Луханю уже пофиг, что они болтают прямо за спинами именитых дизайнеров. – Впрочем, не так уж ты не прав…  
\- Да плевать мне на его ориентацию. Просто я не понимаю, как индивидуальность может быть связана с тем, что ты выглядишь, как придурок.   
\- Как придурок, носящий одежду очень громкого бренда.   
\- Это делает тебя меньшим придурком? Толпа снобов.   
\- Нищий безграмотный идиот.   
\- Богатенький эксгибиционист.   
\- Надо же, какие слова ты знаешь, ходячее безвкусие.   
\- Инфантильная, безответственная и бесполезная моделька.  
Лухань не выдерживает и больно щипает Сиумина за темно-серый бок.   
\- А ты просто альфа-самец? Докажи, а то ни за что не поверю.   
И раздраженно откидываясь на кресло.   
\- Булка.   
Теперь ржет Сиумин, донельзя довольный тем, что сумел выбесить красавчика на соседнем кресле. Булка – это переход на личности. Игра без правил. Это аут. 

%

Лухань протаскивает его сквозь зал, знакомя с, по-видимому, местной богемой:  
\- Это Кенсу, модельер, - шепчет Хань рыжику на ухо, прежде чем тот жмет руку удивительному мальчику с большими глазами, которого через мгновение закручивает вихрем появившийся из ниоткуда другой парень, выглядящий немного покрепче и постарше. Он сразу нравится Сиумину, протягивая руку:  
\- Кай, - с обворожительной улыбкой и хитрым взглядом. – Ну или Чонин, как хочешь.   
И обхватывая глазастого модельера за пояс, добавляет строго:  
\- А это мое, - прежде чем рассмеяться и спросить: - А ты чем занимаешься?   
Хань смотрит на Сиумина, позволяя тому самому решить, что сказать:  
\- Я автомеханик, - произносит Сиумин просто.  
\- Оу, - роняет Чонин, продолжая, впрочем, вполне дружелюбно: – Как же вас угораздило познакомиться-то?   
\- Он ничерта не понимает в машинах, - смеется Сиумин, и Хань важно кивает где-то у него за плечом.   
\- Я тоже не понимаю. Поэтому, Лухань, - Чонин хитро подмигивает, прижимая к себе улыбающегося Кенсу, - позволишь мне одолжить его для моего БМВ?   
\- Только без рук, - спокойно отвечает Хань, складывая подбородок на плечо Сиумина.   
\- Здесь отвратительно скучно, - говорит Чонин, поднимая бокал на прощание. – Мы намерены отсюда у-лиз-нуть, - подталкивая Кенсу в спину к выходу.   
\- Вот это парочка, - почти восхищенно произносит Сиумин. – Красивые.   
Хань задумчиво теребит губами стеклянный край бокала и только усмехается.   
Когда рядом с ними оказывается высокий светловолосый парень с красивыми глазами, Сиумин дергается, и Лухань скашивает на него глаза:  
\- А этот хочет раздвинуть тебе ноги, - заставляя Ханя подавиться шампанским.   
\- С чего ты взял? Крис всегда такой.  
\- Ты его лицо вообще видел, когда он на тебя смотрит? Это же иллюстрация к греху «Похоть». Я бы на твоем месте перед ним за мылом в душе не нагибался.  
\- Я учту, - смеется Лухань, сверкая глазами, - когда мы пойдем в душ вместе.   
Пошловато подмигивая.   
\- Придурок, - отзывается Сиумин. – Задница тебе этого не простит…   
\- О, а вот этому ты раздвинул ноги, - сообщает гений дедукции свои соображения насчет проходящего мимо высокого черноволосого парнишки с внешностью серийного убийцы.   
\- Это Тао. Сын известного спонсора, - бормочет покрасневший Хань, снова вгрызаясь в стекло бокала.   
\- И? – не унимается Сиумин, давя взглядом.  
\- Ну… было, - сознается Хань, кусая губы.   
\- И?   
\- Блин, не заставляй меня жалеть, что вообще взял тебя… Пару раз было…  
\- «Пару раз», - передразнивает Сиумин. - Так и знал, что ты плохой мальчик. Фу!  
\- Кто бы говорил?! – вспыхивает Хань. – Ты-то на что-то вообще годен?   
\- Ты об этом никогда не узнаешь, крошка, - Сиумин с донельзя довольным лицом хлопает его по плечу.   
Свет в зале медленно гаснет, и в полутьме Лухань натыкается на спину Сиумина, изучая рыжие вихры перед глазами.   
\- Красивый парнишка, - комментирует Сиумин появление на сцене тоненького вокалиста чего-то популярного и донельзя претенциозного.  
\- Ага, Бекхен, - отзывается Хань в чужой затылок.   
\- И поет хорошо, - заключает Сиумин, когда по залу расползается бекхеновское страстное:  
\- Love is noise…  
Музыка взрывается фейерверками вдоль сцены, и:  
\- Love is pain, - вскрывает грудную клетку Ханя, стоящего почти вплотную к невысокому Сиумину.   
\- Love is these blues, - рвется из Бекхена вместе с каскадами вспышек и бликами светомузыки.  
\- And I’m singing again, - Хань улыбается, чувствуя, как слова освобождают сердце, много, очень много места в нем для одного вихрастого засранца.  
Он готов стать фанатом Бекхена, серьезно. 

%

\- Хееей, Хань! Завел себе новую шлюшку? – раздается напоказ-радушный голос за спиной.   
Сиумин разворачивается, чтобы встретиться глазами - с грудью. Потому что достает Крису максимум до верхних ребер.   
\- Ну почему завел, - быстро реагирует Сиумин, закончив осмысление того факта, что преимущество в росте явно на стороне врага. – Купил…  
И задумчиво поправляет лацкан крисовского пиджака.   
\- Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с моим другом? У него есть огро-о-омное достоинство, - пошло подмигивая, - оно понижает уровень необоснованной агрессии у тех, кто привык дружить со своей правой.  
Собравшаяся вокруг них на звук потрескивающего напряжения кучка дружно грохает смехом, из которого слышится:  
\- Крис, ты правда снизу?   
\- Фу, Кри-и-и-с…  
\- Ах ты су…  
\- Тсссс, - прерывает Сиумин, тихо и почти незаметно выворачивая крисову кисть за спиной. – Я передам моему другу, что ты горячая штучка.   
Лухань выталкивает его под бок из толпы:  
\- Ты его опозорил.  
\- Он сам начал.   
Хань смеется.   
\- Не то чтобы я его защищал. Но Крис и правда эмоциональный… а кто он?  
\- Кто он кто? – переспрашивает Сиумин.  
\- Ну друг с огро-о-о-омным достоинством, - закатывает глаза Хань.   
\- А, Ёлли. Работает со мной.  
\- А, понятно, - как-то грустно отзывается Хань.   
\- И я не лазил линейкой к нему в штаны, - на сто процентов серьезно комментирует Сиумин.   
Почему-то это заставляет Ханя довольно прихихикнуть.   
\- А знаешь, пошли отсюда? – предлагает он. – У меня вообще-то еще к тебе дело есть.   
Сиумин недоверчиво и вопросительно выгибает бровь. 

%

Сиумин тихо матерится, когда Хань заставляет его красться по кустам чужого сада и зло шипит, когда он задевает какую-то цепь на декоративном заборчике и она прозванивает темноту.   
\- Ты неуклюжий!  
\- Ну уж прости! Я не шастаю по ночам около чужих домов. Что мы вообще здесь делаем?  
Хань поворачивается и озабоченно бормочет:  
\- Да оставил я тут вчера кое-что.   
\- Ну так вернись и забери.   
\- А мы по-твоему что делаем?   
\- Но почему ночью и втихаря?  
\- Потому что если Тао узнает, что я забыл у него телефон, завтра я найду много роликов на ютубе с собой в главной роли.  
\- О…  
\- С рейтингом 16+.  
\- Оооо… я говорил, что ты плохой мальчик?   
\- Заткнись и помоги мне влезть сюда.  
\- И как по-твоему я это должен сделать?   
\- Просто подними меня. Я дотянусь.   
\- И за какие грехи я связался с таким придурком.   
Сиумин кряхтя приподнимает тощее тельце Луханя вверх, и тот цепляется за прутья низенького балкончика, подтягиваясь на руках и забираясь внутрь.   
\- Ну, теперь ты, - грозно и сверху.   
\- Сдурел что ли? Я не хочу в полицию.   
\- Я все равно тебя сдам. Пойдешь как подельник.   
Сиумин, чертыхаясь, подпрыгивает и цепляется за решетку. Лухань втаскивает его на балкон.   
В темноте чужой спальни Лухань опускается на колени, шаря рукой под кроватью.  
\- Я точно помню, что он должен быть здесь…  
Сиумин изучает передвижения пятой точки своего придурочного знакомого вокруг кровати и ему хочется застрелиться. Потому что таких идиотов он и в самом деле еще не встречал.   
\- Или здесь? – Хань продолжает поиски. – Вот, нашел же!   
За дверью раздается громкий шум. До окна, через которое они влезли, бежать через две комнаты, и эти обстоятельства рождают в Сиумине порыв вдохновения: он подхватывает придурка с пола и заталкивает в огромный гардероб, стоящий у стены, едва успевая прикрыть дверь.   
Входная дверь в спальню открывается, и в комнату вваливается что-то шумно дышащее.   
\- Он…эээ… мягко говоря не один, - шепотом заключает Сиумин, разглядывая комнату в щель приоткрытой двери.   
\- Ну это же Тао, - справедливо комментирует Лухань.  
\- С ним этот крошка-вокалист, - сообщает Сиумин новые сведения, добытые подглядыванием. – И они…  
\- Они в процессе, да… - заканчивает Лухань.   
В шкафу невозможно жарко, а звуки поцелуев и отбрасываемой одежды отнюдь не делают лучше.   
\- Love is noise,- шутливо тянет Хань шепотом.   
\- Love is pain, - продолжает Сиумин, морщась от вздоховсхлипов снаружи.   
\- Love is these blues and I’m singing again, - заканчивают они вместе, когда голосок крошки-вокалиста давится верхней нотой под напором серийного убийцы.   
Сиумина оглушает громкое сердцебиение Луханя и душит его запах, плотная волна одеколона от его волос, тяжелая в тесном пространстве шкафа, из которого они выглотали уже весь воздух, и те крохи, которые он сейчас всасывает в себя, уже непременно побывали в легких Луханя. Он отбрасывает со лба прилипшую прядь волос и сдавленно произносит:   
\- Неудобно, да? – чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеет под таовское «м-м-м…»  
\- Честно говоря, хочется спустить штаны и помочь себе рукой, - признается Хань с усмешкой.   
Звуки за дверью становятся невыносимо возбуждающими, и от них жестоко тянет внизу живота.   
Хань голодным взглядом впивается в глаза Сиумина, и он совершенно точно уверен, что они оба этого хотят, когда поднимает руку на уровень чужого плеча, касаясь пальцами воротничка рубашки. Сиумин делает шаг вперед, держась за чужую талию, и ханевское нетерпеливое дыхание опаляет губы. Кажется, он дважды поворачивает голову, примериваясь к чужому рту и, так и не коснувшись губ, замирает, прислушиваясь к поистине впечатляющей вокальной партии, которой Бекхен приветствует мастерство Тао.   
\- Уф, закончили, - произносит Лухань почти в его губы.  
\- Крошка, я хочу в душ, - раздается капризный голосок вокалиста. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отнес меня.   
\- Ты хочешь продолжения, ненасытная малявка?   
Шлепок, визг, смех, стук двери в ванную, звук включившейся воды и очередной протяжный стон.  
\- Сваливаем, - Сиумин тянет притихшего Луханя за руку, выбираясь из шкафа. Он спрыгивает с балкона и помогает Луханю спуститься, ловя за пояс и устанавливая на землю.   
\- Ты конченый придурок, - говорит он. – И угораздило с тобой связаться.   
\- Не гони, - смеется Хань. – И на прет-а-порте побывал, и вуайеристом побыл.   
\- Ничего я не видел, я не подсматривал, - обижается Сиумин.   
\- Зато слышал все от вздоха и до вздоха, - подтрунивает Хань.   
\- Дай хотя бы посмотреть, ради чего ты рисковал нашими задницами, - говорит Сиумин, протягивая руку к телефону, когда они добираются до машины.   
\- Н-н-нет, - поспешно вырывает руку с телефоном Хань. – Только не тебе.   
Он вскрывает корпус телефона и быстро вытаскивает карту памяти, царапает полосы контактов ключом от машины, бросает ее на землю и довольно, как мальчишка, прыгает на куске пластмассы.  
\- Ты идиот, - снова вздыхает Сиумин.   
\- Нет, я просто больше не буду такого делать, - говорит Хань почему-то серьезно, и его глаза блестят.   
\- Это почему же? Горбатого могила исправит, - пожимает плечами Сиумин.   
\- Потому что ты ревнивый? – Хань строит невинные глазки.  
Сиумин с запозданием понимает, что ему сейчас прозрачно намекнули на продолжение этих придурочных отношений, и он сам от себя не ожидая отвечает:  
\- До черта ревнивый.   
Хань смеется и заводит машину.   
Когда они прощаются у дверей дома Сиумина, тот думает, что и в самом деле не встречал еще таких безмозглых придурков, как этот Хань на красном ниссане. Только одно пугает его – это ему нравится.   
А Хань ни о чем не думает. Он безмозглый придурок в конце концов или кто?   
Он просто сильно пьяный ощущением, что Сиумин – то самое, правильное, как пазл совпадающее с его придурковатостью.


	12. zapatillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chen/tao  
> warm and funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9jzGmFBzx8
> 
> let's shout it out loud:
> 
> EL CAN-TO DEL LO-CO!!!

Eres Tonto

Эта история, что я рассказываю тебе, как крик,   
Голос отчаяния, умоляющий о помощи.   
Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе   
помогали найти смысл жизни.   
Ты хочешь считать,   
что в отношениях много фальши.

Чайная ложечка недовольно стучит по стенкам кружки, грозя сломать хрупкое фарфоровое ограждение, удерживающее крепко заваренный китайский чай от того, чтобы он расплескался по полу, растекся бы здоровенной лужей аж до самых до дверей.   
В его мечтах море из кружки затопляет комнату, корпус, всю улицу, лампочки в коридоре взрываются с хлопками, забрасывая стены фонтанами пламени, и цивилизация перестает существовать - оторванными и плещущими на ветру плетями проводов.   
Но даже такие фантазии не смягчают его раздражение.   
«Подумать только, я купил это место у Минсока за новенькие beats, - звонок в дверь, - а эта сволочь сбежала».   
Он распахивает дверь и, опустив взгляд вниз, встречается глазами с пареньком с синим чемоданом и утиной улыбкой тонких губ. Он с полминуты смотрит на побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие ручку нелегкого чемодана, а потом задает неизбежно глупый вопрос:  
\- Ты кто?   
\- Чондэ, - испуганно отвечает утиный рот, пытаясь изобразить претендующую на дружелюбную улыбку неуверенными губами.   
\- Да мне пофиг на имя, - замечает первый, зевая в сторону и не спеша освобождать проход. - Здесь ты зачем?  
\- Да жить я тут буду, пусти! - злится утиная улыбка, толкая преграду в дверях в грудь и с облегченным вздохом опуская чемодан в прихожей.   
Хозяин квартиры отпускает что-то вроде сомнительного «ну-ну», недолго разглядывая наглого пришельца, избавляющегося от обуви и неловко балансирующего на одной ноге в носке с цветочками, прежде чем развернуться к нему спиной.  
«Новенькие beats в обмен на это… оскорбление птичьего рода. Поздравляю, Цзытао, ты неизлечимый идиот», - парень идет допивать остывающий на кухне чай, оставляя нового соседа с его чемоданом и утиными ужимками самостоятельно осваиваться в квартире. 

%

Лу Хань говорил, что он будет жить с добрым мальчиком с большими щечками. А не рычащей громадиной с проколотыми ушами и злобными мешками под глазами, из-за которых он походит на младшего члена китайской триады, нанятого избавляться от трупов после очередной разборки. Неизвестно почему он подумал о трупах, но когда он толкнул китайца в грудь, пытаясь протиснуться в его собственное жилье тоже, воображение четко нарисовало занимающийся рассвет, этого мафиозного с лопатой и земляной холмик, оставшийся от Чондэ потомкам на долгую память.   
Однако, сказать по правде, Чондэ очень устал, чтобы даже обижаться нормально. Он толкает первую попавшуюся дверь и обнаруживает за ней кровать с леопардовым покрывалом и включенный ноут с панорамой Пекина на заставке – окей, оспаривать право собственности у мафии на эту комнату у него желания точно нет. Поэтому он вваливается в другую, пустую комнату, разворачивает свой спрятанный в чемодане плед и падает спать, оставляя китайцев, неудачников и их маленькие разборки за границей долгожданного сна. 

%

Утро встречает Цзытао шлепаньем босых пяток по кафелю в коридоре, запахом яичницы и тихим ругательством после взгляда на часы: семь тридцать.   
Он приоткрывает дверь, и суматошная курица из вчерашнего кошмара в светло-голубой рубашке и брюках впиливается в его не одетую по случаю утра грудь, касаясь холодными ладонями теплой ото сна кожи и тут же в панике отдергиваясь:   
\- Извини! Я опаздываю.   
«Да гори в аду», - думает Цзытао, с сожалением потягивая носом все еще гуляющий по кухне запах кофе и яичницы, от которой не осталось следа даже в виде невымытой сковородки (он еще не знает, сколько произвола творит над Чондэ его параноидальное стремление к чистоте).   
На самом деле, его еще никто и никогда не умудрялся (или не смел?) разбудить раньше девяти. И он, потягивая быстрорастворимый кофе (варить кофе ему не позволяет его прокачанная лень) и сидя у окна в одних наспех найденных и натянутых джинсах, делил свои мысли между местью Минсоку и списком способов, способных вернуть тот вполне удовлетворявший его расклад насчет не вставать раньше девяти – оба направления его размышлений не исключают в некоторой степени физическое воздействие в виде повреждений лиц и прочих под руку попавшихся частей тела. 

%

Чондэ бесит новый сосед, имени которого он все еще не знает.   
Вечером, только переступив порог, он натолкнулся на мафиози, расфранченного и до невозможности метросексуального , который, ткнув пальцем в его синий пиджак, с паузами и опасными взглядом кошачьих глаз (подведенных – он готов в этом поклясться!) произнес:   
\- Утром ты не шумишь.   
Чондэ икнул в знак согласия и умчался в свою комнату до того, как хлопнула входная дверь.   
Через неделю он убеждается, что его сосед работает только по ночам и что, если он действительно с утра суетится потише, они почти не встречаются.   
Лу Хань, оказавшийся на второй взгляд не таким уж засранцем (он громко хохотал, рассказывая, что его хитроумный план с переездами закончился тем, что он все-таки оказался в одной квартире с Минсоком), развеял его сомнения касательно характера цзытаовской ночной работы. Не то чтобы Чондэ что-то успел навоображать, просто знать, что он работает в каком-то клубе администратором с функциями вышибалы было куда как приятнее.   
А еще Лу Хань рассказал, что Цзытао моложе, чем выглядит. И что его выгнали со 2-го курса университета, потому что он пропадал где-то полгода, а где – он никому не рассказывал, вполне оправдывая вращающиеся вокруг него мафиозные сплетни. И что где-то там за своим бесстрастным похерфейсом наемного убыйцы Цзытао – романтик.   
Последнему Чондэ не верит. 

% 

У Цзытао вообще большие проблемы с пробуждением. Чондэ убеждается в этом, когда одним чудесным субботним утром пытается разбудить соседа, легонько толкая его запястье. Почему-то в ответ на этот осторожный жест Цзытао резко распахивает глаза, крепко сжимая пальцами кисть прикоснувшейся к нему руки:  
\- Отпусти. Больно, - Чондэ не выдерживает долгого взгляда в глаза, которым сверлит его сосед.  
Цзытао смущенно отпускает чужие пальцы, мысленно надавав себе по башке за желание еще поразглядывать густые-густые и притом ужасно длинные черные ресницы, хлопавшие воздухом только что в двадцати сантиметрах от его лица:  
\- Чего тебе?   
Теперь уже очередь Чондэ смущаться:   
\- Надо… на чердак сходить.   
Под красноречивым взглядом «И причем тут я?» кончики ушей Чондэ начинают алеть, и он закрывает глаза, объясняя Цзытао, будто рассказывая выученное профессору на экзамене (окей, собственно, он вообще не обязан, ну ладно):  
\- На кухне кран сломался. Минсок говорит, что на чердаке валялось что-то, что можно бы приспособить, но никого из них сейчас нет, а дверь заперта.   
Цзытао снова зевает в сторону, слегка удивленный этим подробным отчетом, но ничего не говоря принимается одеваться, пользуясь тем, что Чондэ любезно отворачивается.   
Когда они добираются по лестнице до двери на чердак, Цзытао просто толкает ее:  
\- Сильнее надо было, - говорит он без упрека, не желая добивать Чондэ, стоящего и без того с униженным выражением на лице.   
Чондэ шарится в ящике со сваленными трубами, вентилями, кольцами и разветвителями, а Цзытао подпирает плечом дверь:   
\- Ты точно сам с этим разберешься?   
\- Ага, - кивает Чондэ, сидящий на полу на коленках, прежде чем подорваться и с недостойным визгом попытаться вылететь в дверь, немного ошибиться с траекторией и снова впечататься в грудь Цзытао, глаза которого красноречиво спрашивают «Как можно так орать?», пока сам он неосознанно придерживает своего истерического соседа рукой за пояс:   
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
Чондэ отшатывается и, повинно опустив глаза, признается:  
\- Я мышей боюсь. Там мышь.   
Цзытао, тихо похихикивая, передает Чондэ, стоящему за порогом, нужный ему тройник, а вечером тащит упирающегося соседа за воротник куртки кормить мышь найденным в холодильнике заплесневелым сыром. Чондэ едва не рвет его футболку, пока он затаскивает его в дверь, а потом с детским смущением наблюдает за шевелящимися над крошкой сыра мышиными усами. 

%

В один из вечеров вернувшийся с работы Чондэ застает Цзытао дома, завернувшегося в свой леопардовый плед, дрожащим на кровати.   
Он тихо входит в освещенную одним ночником комнату и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу спящего, по его мнению, Цзытао, который радостно сопит от прикосновения холодного, пока не просыпается и не понимает, кто это, вопросительно уставившись своими раскосыми жалобными глазами на Чондэ.   
Чондэ ставит чайник, разводит какие-то шипучие таблетки и вливает бурлящую заразу в сопротивляющегося Цзытао, укрывая его леопардовой тканью и выключая свет. Цзытао засыпает на полсуток, а Чондэ думает, что обычно до безобразия брутальный и альфасамцовый сосед превращается в капризного ребенка, когда болеет.   
В субботу после этого Чондэ будит шум с кухни и запах жареного (окей, немного горелого) теста. Когда он, сонный и помятый, вползает в кухню, Цзытао ставит перед ним тарелку с блинчиками и вишневым джемом, а его:  
\- Спасибо, - звучит не только губами, но и серебрится на дне кошачьих щелками глаз с почти вертикальными зрачками.   
Despiértame

Разбуди меня,   
Скажи, что ты остановил время, и ничего не случилось.   
Ложись,   
И вновь расскажи мне историю с хорошим концом.

 

История с переездами всплывает случайно, а вместе с ней Чондэ начинает понимать, что к чему.   
\- Ты же вообще от меня избавиться пытался? Какого хрена теперь еду воруешь? – Минсок с меланхоличным выражением заливающий соусом картошку фри упрекает сидящего рядом и периодически дергающего ломтики картофелин из чужой тарелки Лу Ханя.   
В очередной раз получивший по рукам Лу Хань смеется:   
\- Я просто хотел на первом этаже жить. Ну а ты вообще обменял меня на наушники.   
Которые, кстати, красуются зелеными нитями на луханевской голубой футболке.   
\- До сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе это понадобилось, - добавляет Минсок, поднимая взгляд на сосредоточенно копающегося в телефоне Цзытао. Чондэ со своего места хорошо видно, что он просто водит пальцами по сенсору, изображая активный веб-серфинг.   
\- Действительно, зачем? - Чондэ тоже подает голос, потому что игнорировать двоих у Цзытао не получится.   
К его удивлению Цзытао, оторвавший, наконец, взгляд от экрана, смотрит не на него и не на Минсока:   
\- Я хотел жить с Лу Ханем.   
Лу Хань давится своим чизкейком, кашляет, получает по спине от заботливого Минсока, а потом круглыми большими глазами смотрит на несостоявшегося соседа:  
\- За-зачем?   
Ответ Цзытао:  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - повисает над их столиком неуклюжим молчанием, и даже старательная и напоказ-вдохновленная луханевская улыбка:   
\- Так надо было раньше говорить, - не очень-то спасает положение.   
Когда они уходят из кафешки и расходятся по своим этажам: Минсок с Луханем на первый, Цзытао и Чондэ на второй, Чондэ долго не может уснуть из-за возни в ванной и шума бегущей воды, которой младший не иначе как вознамерился отмыться от всех населяющих его голову грешных мыслей, так и не переставших его мучить, судя по вздохам и скрипу кровати за стенкой.   
Чондэ думает, что это было как-то… не то глупо, не то безрассудно храбро: вот так заявить о своей привязанности, не имея никаких надежд на положительный ответ. Он бы не смог. А потом думает, что ничего другого от Цзытао с его истерзанными ушами и вечно самодовольной улыбкой искривленными губами ожидать нельзя. 

%

В зале, полном меняющими цвет, но не свою глубокую кислотную природу, движущимися лучами и дергающимися под последний модный трансовый трек фигурами, он довольно быстро находит глазами высокого китайца. Форменная рубашка с жестко стоящим высоким воротничком и жилет с бейджем делают его еще внушительнее, а нестираемая ухмылка, въевшаяся в капризный изгиб верхней губы, отпугивает просто с первого взгляда.   
Чондэ еще некоторое время наблюдает за Цзытао, по-хозяйски шляющимся по залу с руками на груди и отдающим какие-то распоряжения официантам и бармену, прежде чем подойти и выжать из себя:  
\- Привет, - встретив удивленно расширившиеся кошачьи глаза:  
\- Ты? Тут?   
\- Э-э-э, - Чондэ вообще не уверен, что должен что-то объяснять, но все же из чистой вежливости он поясняет: - Лу Хань. Он не сказал, что ты тут работаешь.   
Чондэ продолжает разглядывать уложенные с фальшивой небрежностью волосы, нельзя отрицать очень привлекательно свешивающиеся на один глаз, который, он снова готов поклясться, слегка подведен.   
\- Лу Хань? Где он? – бровь Цзытао удивленно приподнимается, когда он оглядывает зал, а загоревшийся в глазах огонек интереса с головой выдает намерения спрашивающего.   
Чондэ вслушивается в играющий трек, на котором кто-то безразличным голосом поет о забытой любви, и, старательно копируя модный пофигизм в интонации, отвечает, дернув плечом:   
\- У барной стойки, - и после паузы: - С Минсоком.   
Когда Цзытао закусывает губу, Чондэ хочется, пусть это и будет выглядеть унизительно, подпрыгнуть и со всей дури засветить подзатыльник китайской шпале, сейчас растерянно потирающей шею рукой с звенящими браслетами на запястьях.   
Потому что только такой безнадежный дурак, как Цзытао, мог не заметить переглядываний между их соседями. 

%

У Лу Ханя день рождения, и по этому случаю они оба приглашены вниз, на первый этаж, на спагетти с грибами и сырным соусом (хочется надеяться, в исполнении Минсока, потому что иначе это будет очередной фейспалм) и бутылку красного вина (окей, - не одну бутылку).   
Чондэ, не будучи сильно изобретательным, приготовил в качестве подарка парочку дисков с видеоиграми, любовь Лу Ханя к которым была непонятной, искренней и невзаимной, и долго ждал, пока Цзытао соизволит завершить обряд упаковывания своего подарка в блестящую фольгу.   
Внизу не пахнет горелым сыром, а у порога их встречает сам улыбающийся Лу Хань, что согревает голодного Чондэ надеждой на нормальный ужин, заставляя даже помочь с сервировкой стола, потому что Лу Хань, скачущий между кухней, где он щипает Минсока за щеки, и гостиной, где он лохматит антрацитовую шевелюру Цзытао, оказывается абсолютно бесполезен в перемещении стеклянной посуды в пространстве, что он прямо доказывает, шарахнув об пол один из фужеров.   
Цзытао принимается собирать с пола осколки, а Лу Хань – все так же отскакивать десять метров между кухней и так и не накрытым столом, пока не появляется Минсок, шикающий на оленем прыгающего по комнате именинника. И только после того как светловолосое безобразие усмиряет себя на диване, благоразумный Минсок ставит блюдо на стол.   
Спагетти быстро исчезают с тарелок, и уже не первая опустевшая бутылка вина отправляется в раковину, когда Лу Хань принимается открывать подарки, изображая подогретый 11,5% спирта в выпитой жидкости восторг при виде дисков с играми, футбольного мяча и билетов на какую-то игру. И только айпад, прячущийся за шуршащей фольгой, которую Цзытао так тщательно на него натягивал, заставляет его глаза широко раскрыться в неподдельном удивлении:  
\- Это же… так дорого? – его огромные глаза останавливаются на пожимающем плечами Цзытао.   
Чондэ снова хочется разбить своему соседу лицо. Или уйти к себе. Или озвучить для Олененка примерную сумму, которую Цзытао получает в месяц. Но он ничего не говорит, только протягивает Минсоку с опасливым взглядом вновь наполненный бокал, а еще немного погодя они уходят к себе, оставляя счастливого Лу Ханя смеяться в руках щекочущего его Минсока.   
У Чондэ в ушах звенит серебристый луханев смех, и он, не сдерживаясь, произносит для поднимающегося позади по лестнице Цзытао:  
\- Ты дурак.   
И хлопает дверью в свою комнату. 

%

Чондэ переступает порог квартиры, сжимая пальцами ручку все того же синего чемодана, когда слышит хриплое:  
\- Привет, - и кошачьи глаза, остановившиеся на его пальцах.   
Он только что вернулся из командировки, растянувшейся на целый месяц из-за учебы и каких-то дурацких совершенно измотавших его тестов на подтверждение квалификации, а его странный сосед, подпирающий спиной стену, а глазами – его синий чемодан, вдруг хриплым голосом предлагает:   
\- Давай сходим куда-нибудь?   
И Чондэ вместо того, чтобы, подарив ему уничтожающий взгляд, отправиться в ванную или на худой конец поинтересоваться, с чего вдруг ему такая честь, только спрашивает:   
\- А твоя работа?   
\- Отгул. Взял, - с паузами произносит Цзытао, думая, с чего это он вдруг разучился говорить целыми предложениями.   
\- Я переоденусь, - сообщает Чондэ, изучая подрагивающую в ухе от прикосновения пальцев серьгу.   
Они пробуют половину коктейлей из винной карты и уже глубоко за полночь добираются до двери своей квартиры, уронив ключ и потеряв его в темноте, из-за чего приходится обшаривать ладонями всю лестничную площадку, пока Чондэ не натыкается на кусок металла и не впускает их внутрь, слыша облегченный выдох Цзытао, уже приготовившегося ночевать на лестнице.   
Чондэ удивляет, что спать ему совсем не хочется, поэтому он дошатывается до холодильника, подцепляя две бутылки пива, и возвращается в комнату к Цзытао, который стоит у открытого окна, щелкая зажигалкой. До Чондэ с запозданием доходит, что косяк не сигарета, когда Цзытао передает ему дымящуюся самокрутку, выдыхая в ночной воздух сладковатый дым:  
\- Китайский подарок, не бойся, - Цзытао грустнеет и шмыгает носом. - Пришлось тут как-то съездить на оглашение завещания… Так меня с универа выгнали, знаешь? С тех пор все наперекосяк...  
Чондэ тоже затягивается, вдыхая белый дым в бархатную синюю черноту за пределами комнаты, и снова думает, что его Цзытао, его сосед все еще ребенок в чем-то и, может быть, прав Лу Хань - неизлечимый романтик. Он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, а потом чужие ладони на своей спине. Цзытао прижимает его к себе и тихо говорит:  
\- Я скучал.   
Кожа на его плече почти горячая по сравнению с надувающим штору проникающим в окно прохладным ветром, и Чондэ только крепче прижимается к чужому теплу с знакомым запахом одеколона.  
Чондэ сильно сомневается, что это подобающий взрослым парням способ общения, но пьяный Чондэ своему языку не хозяин, поэтому он позволяет себе сказать:  
\- Я тоже, - делая за чужим горячим плечом глубокую затяжку. 

%

О дне рождения Цзытао Чондэ вновь узнает от Луханя и даже успевает запастись подарком, так что когда поутру он вновь врезается в широкую спину своего соседа, непонятно почему решившего почтить своим присутствием кухню в полвосьмого утра, он от растерянности вместо извинения говорит озадаченному Цзытао:  
\- Подожди, - и убегает в свою комнату, возвращаясь с коробкой, которую сосед осторожно принимает с удивленным:  
\- Спасибо.   
Цзытао снимает упаковку и рассматривает матовый черный флакончик с одеколоном в своих пальцах, а после – рассматривает уже смущенного и переминающегося с ноги на ногу Чондэ, который совершенно искренне путает вопросы «Это мне? Зачем? И почему ты вдруг?», копошащиеся в глазах Цзытао, прикрытых взлохмаченной с утра челкой, с обыкновенным подозрением, заставляя Чондэ оправдываться:  
\- Да не шарюсь я по твоей комнате! От тебя просто этим, - он кивает на матовое стекло в руках соседа, - всегда пахнет.   
Цзытао даже лень объяснять Чондэ, каким он иногда бывает идиотом, поэтому он просто хлопает его по плечу, улыбаясь своей киллерской улыбочкой, и говорит прежде чем величественной походкой отбыть в ванную:  
\- Вечером будь свободен. 

%

Чондэ уже второй раз клянется себе больше никогда не напиваться так с китайцем, когда они внизу прощаются с безостановочно хихикающим Лу Ханем, виснущем на руке у Минсока, который, устав взывать к остаткам разумного в Олене, просто трескает своего соседа по золотистым кудряшкам, когда думает, что тот заслуживает наказания. И даже когда не заслуживает – с каждым влившимся в Минсока бокалом Лу Хань все чаще получает ни за что, если ничем, конечно, можно считать тонкие шустрые пальчики, пробегающие то по минсоковому колену, то по косточке на шее.   
Чондэ в это время с подозрением смотрит на Цзытао, но на мафиозном лице ни один мускул не выдает недовольства, и поэтому Чондэ позволяет себе расслабиться.   
«Даже слишком», - честно замечает он, когда его ведет на лестнице, и он только чудом успевает ухватиться за перила, а не за задницу своего соседа в черных джинсах, маячащую перед носом:  
\- Ты в порядке? – оборачивается Цзытао на шум, ловя его запястье. А Чондэ ловит лучики беспокойства, брызнувшие из кошачьих глаз, прежде чем помотать головой:  
\- Да, конечно, - расплываясь в дурацкой улыбке.   
Цзытао с сомнением отпускает его рукав, поднимаясь выше и отпирая дверь, на этот раз умудрившись даже не уронить ключ, что вообще заставляет Чондэ думать, что он либо не так уж и пьян, либо устойчивость к алкоголю у китайца просто невероятная.   
Внутри Чондэ не без труда заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от то поднимающихся, то опускающихся (окей - от дыхания, но для Чондэ это все вдруг принимает вид загадочного и захватывающего механизма) лопаток, торчащих под черной футболкой запутавшегося в развязанных шнурках мафиози, так что он вдруг чувствует насущную потребность в глотке холодного ночного воздуха, проходя в гостиную, распахивая окно и неосторожно в своем состоянии высовываясь из него в надежде, что прохладный ветерок остудит воспаление под кожей.   
\- Вывалишься же, - комментирует его акробатику голос Цзытао откуда-то снизу.   
Повернувшийся Чондэ видит своего соседа, развалившегося на ковре с заложенными под голову руками. Его волосы и глаза блестят масляным черным в полосках света от фонарей, просачивающихся в окно, а ухмылка заставляет как минимум захотеть приложить это красивое лицо об кирпичи.  
\- Иди сюда, - вдруг произносит Цзытао, протягивая руку.   
Говорить, что Чондэ идиот – это лишнее, да?   
Пьяный Чондэ не акробат, поэтому когда его пинают по ступне и резко тянут вниз, он громко стукается коленками об пол. И только после негромкого ругательства понимает, что приземлился прямо на живот Цзытао, опирающегося на отставленные назад руки и смотрящего на него хитрыми прищуренными глазами.   
Попытку Чондэ встать проваливает рука внимательного Цзытао, сжавшая высовывающуюся из-под футболки бедренную косточку, заставляя с осторожным выдохом опуститься на китайца всем весом.   
Когда попытку к бегству можно официально признавать неудавшейся, пальцы Цзытао одними подушечками, щекотно, едва касаясь кожи, поднимаются вверх по руке Чондэ, замирая на пару секунд прежде чем коснуться рта.   
\- Ты знаешь, я когда в первый раз тебя увидел, подумал, что ты с такими губами на утку похож, - признается Цзытао, обводя пальцем контур верхней губы Чондэ.   
\- А я решил, что ты из китайской мафии, - Чондэ оставляет улыбку на чужих пальцах.   
\- Я дурак, - кивает Цзытао. - И губы у тебя очень красивые.  
Чондэ позволяет себе ненадолго закрыть глаза и податься навстречу ласковым пальцам, гладящим нежную кожу на шее под выступающим подбородком, обводящим линию челюсти и забирающимся за ухо, зарываясь в и без того лохматые волосы.   
Чондэ в ответ крепче сжимает коленями Цзытао и наклоняется к нему, пробегая пальцами многочисленные серьги в ухе, цепляясь взглядом за желтые искры потемневших кошачьих глаз:  
\- Лучше, чем у Лу Ханя? – мстительно выдыхает он в самые губы китайца.   
И когда за две секунды, что он выделил Цзытао на размышления, ответа не поступает, Чондэ перекидывает ногу обратно через тело своего соседа, и даже его нетрезвое сознание не чудит и не заставляет его шататься, пока он идет в свою комнату, слыша за спиной шумный выдох и стук упавшего на пол тела.   
Besos

Это и есть то, что я хочу, — поцелуев.   
Чтобы каждое утро меня будили поцелуи,   
чтобы вечером поцелуи не прекращались.   
А затем поздно вечером   
мне дали поцелуи на ужин.

 

Игра в игнорирование с умудряющимся куда-то пропадать и по неделе не пересекаться с ним даже в квартире Чондэ утомляет Цзытао, и когда он на этот раз специально с утра пораньше появляется в коридоре так, чтобы его сосед неизбежно врезался в него, выбегая с кухни, он, не особо заботясь о сохранности тонкого запястья в своих пальцах, тащит чужую руку по коридору, отпуская только перед окном, где слишком яркий утренний свет слишком бережно падает на профиль взлохмаченного борьбой Чондэ, выделяя густые темно-синие тени на лице под ресницами и на шее под подбородком.   
Цзытао с минуту молча смотрит на своего соседа, просто потому что никогда не видел губ сжатых упрямее.   
\- Что, нечего сказать? – подает голос Чондэ, и обиженный блеск его глаз, обрамленных махровыми ресницами, умиляет Цзытао.   
\- Ты мнительный, - говорит китаец, щелкая своего соседа по носу.  
Для Чондэ это вновь звучит как оскорбление, он вспыхивает до кончиков ушей и ударяет еще не успевшую опуститься руку, вылетая из кухни, потому что он, черт возьми, опять опаздывает из-за своего бесполезного соседа.   
А Цзытао лень возвращаться, лень заправлять кровать леопардовым покрывалом, лень идти в душ, потому что от воды перестанет гореть кожа на руке, которую он все растирает, вспоминая лицо Чондэ, который, оказывается, умеет быть таким разным – то с улыбкой до ушей и широко распахнутыми глазами, в вытянутой футболке со сжатой холодными пальцами кружкой с кофе, смотрящий Дискавери по воскресеньям, то грозно лохматящий брови в деловом костюме и заправленным в карман галстуком, потому что у такого неудачника, как Чондэ, он вечно падает в тарелку.   
Цзытао беззвучно смеется и откидывается спиной на подоконник, щурясь на солнце и встряхивая в руках полупустую чашку (или полуполную? Сейчас ему хочется быть оптимистом, как никогда до этого) с остывшим кофе. 

%

И все бы ничего, если бы этот подлец его не обманывал. Цзытао узнает много полезного, вернувшись домой невовремя и долго наблюдая с порога кухни за Чондэ, стоящим к нему спиной и очевидно ведущим диалог с его кружкой, которую он то поглаживает пальцем по выгравированной на боку надписи «Coffee addict», а то со стуком опускает в раковину, наконец, замечая притаившегося в дверном проеме китайского мафиозо:   
\- Что? – интересуется Цзытао невозмутимо.  
\- Ничего, - фыркает Чондэ, - посуду за собой убирай, сколько раз повторять.   
И пытается протиснуться в двери, не задев Цзытао, что у него, естественно, не получается, и в чем надо винить не в последнюю очередь умело подставленную китайцем подножку, который поспешно ловит своего неуклюжего соседа, беспричинно крепко прижимая его к себе и заглядывая в возмущенные черные глаза Чондэ, искрящиеся от гнева как от ударов кремния:  
\- Отпусти сейчас же, - произносит он почти с шипением.   
\- А если нет? - Цзытао наклоняется к чужому лицу, задевая ресницами кожу на щеках.   
\- Тогда проваливай к своему Лу Ханю, - Чондэ пихает его в грудь, но если бы с Цзытао можно было справиться так просто.   
\- Мне не нужен Лу Хань, забудь о нем, - горячий воздух с чужих губ обжигает кожу Чондэ за ухом, от чего он на секунду замирает в обвивших его руках.  
\- Быстро же ты забываешь, - Чондэ удается, наконец, удачно лягнуть своего китайца и выскользнуть на свободу, оставляя Цзытао раздраженно глотать воздух: нет, упреки маленького ревнивца он еще мог понять, но вот это вот что сейчас было? 

%

Минсок и Лу Хань, очевидно, почуявшие между соседями неслабую напряженность электрического поля, которое периодически прошибало зарядами и их уютную квартирку под взбесившейся парочкой, чуть ли не за шиворот приволакивают упирающегося Чондэ в бар, где работает Цзытао, заставляя этих двоих весь вечер чувствовать неловкость, пока сами они опять просто надираются – Чондэ начинает подозревать, что это их любимый и в общем единственный способ развлекаться, бросая косые взгляды на хмурого Цзытао, у которого отсутствие вечной ухмылки на лице приводит к еще большей схожести с наемным убийцей. Хмурым наемным убийцей. Очень хмурым.   
\- Ребят, а вам завтра разве не на работу? – подает робкий голос Чондэ, надеясь поскорее выбраться из этого безобразия и избавиться от ощущения присутствия плеча Цзытао в двадцати сантиметрах от своего собственного (не то чтобы он считал, просто если сантиметров становилось, скажем, девятнадцать, Чондэ начинал нервно ерзать на диване, пока полоса отчуждения не восстанавливалась).   
\- Не-а, - тянет Минсок, криво ухмыляясь, - Лулу теперь по воскресеньям.   
\- Сколько раз просил не называть меня этим недоименем! – Лу Хань ударяет себя ладонью по лбу, а другой толкает в бок довольно хихикающего Минсока, который готов в лепешку расшибиться, только бы найти очередную шутку, от которой Лу Хань будет биться головой о стол и недовольно шипеть.   
\- А я вообще уволился, - продолжает Минсок, не обращая внимания на щипающие его чужие пальцы. – Так что развлекайтесь, ребята, весь вечер в вашем распоряжении.   
Садистские улыбки расползаются на лицах соседей Чондэ снизу, которых он обещает себе ненавидеть до конца своих дней, и он обреченно присасывается к соломинке, торчащей из его бокала.   
У Лу Ханя длинная, очень длинная шея, заканчивающаяся просто умопомрачительными ключицами и глаза с каким-то то ли хитрым, то ли просто любопытным разрезом под взъерошенной челкой, смотрящие лукаво и мягко. Чондэ понимает, что заставило Цзытао в него влюбиться - его хочется обнять и не отпускать, позволив ему дурачиться в твоих объятиях сколько влезет. У Минсока за издевающейся улыбкой вечного тролля внимательный взгляд человека, привыкшего контролировать ситуацию. С ним спокойно и просто.   
В каждом есть какие-то определяющие черты, за которые его можно полюбить. Но ведь любят не за них, да?   
Чондэ оглядывается на Цзытао, и в голове помимо его воли вихрем взлетают кадры проведенного с ним вместе времени: как он ругается, обжигаясь горячим кофе, как долго поливает лаком челку, тщательно укладывая ее – а потом растрепывает снова, потому что она лезет в глаза, как сонно и обиженно жмурится по утрам, потому что ненавидит вставать рано даже больше, чем пить молоко, от которого и сам Чондэ умудрился отвыкнуть за полгода, потому что покупать его только себе – какой смысл? Память услужливо воскрешает даже запах его одеколона, долго еще ощущающийся в ванной даже после его ухода.   
Кто-то из персонала окликает Цзытао, и он уходит, извинившись, и Чондэ провожает глазами его высокую фигуру.   
Чондэ думает, что, если бы мог, полюбил бы его за способность быть взрослым мужчиной и одновременно маленьким мальчиком. Смотреть, как маньяк, одеваться, как денди, и улыбаться, как маленькая черепашка с кошачьими глазами.   
Чондэ, закрывая глаза, думает, что он слишком много думает.   
Он осторожно опускает почти пустой стакан обратно на стол и добирается да туалета. Вытирая руки он, наконец, понимает, отчего по его спине кочуют толпы неуютных мурашек: в зеркало на него смотрит Цзытао со сложенными на груди руками и отсутствием даже намека на улыбку.   
Чондэ нечего ему сказать, поэтому он недемонстративно, а вполне осторожно пытается выскользнуть за дверь мимо грозного китайца, но его руку задерживают:   
\- Может хватит уже бегать?   
Чондэ взглядом снизу вверх изучает серьезную черноту в чужих глазах и медленно спрашивает:   
\- Ну, допустим, закончу я бегать – и что?   
\- Что? – горячо переспрашивает Цзытао. – Ты гарантий хочешь?   
Чондэ дергается, потому что прозвучало глупо, но верно. И следующие слова Цзытао он тоже легко угадывает:  
\- Их никто тебе не даст, ни я и никто другой, - но не верит им. Нисколько.   
Цзытао смотрит на него с сожаленим, легко разжимая пальцы на руке:  
\- Все дело в тебе. Просто поверь. Я подожду, - и оставляет его одного.   
Чондэ и рад бы поверить, но нет у него столько смелости.   
Он возвращается к обнимающейся, пользуясь их с Цзытао отсутствием, парочке за столом, задумчиво дотягивая свою сангрию со странным чувством в груди. Он чувствует себя преступником, готовым ни много ни мало предать свои столь неприкосновенные еще в недавнем прошлом идеалы за возможность обнимать с утра ужасного китайца, слушая настукивающее по ребрам сердце.   
Цзытао появляется минут через десять, извиняясь, сообщает, что не сможет больше оставаться с ними, потому что должен присутствовать в зале, и Чондэ пытается угадать, врет он или нет.   
Он сам бы соврал.   
\- Ну и мы тогда… - Минсок пытается оторвать от себя пальцы Лу Ханя, щекочущего его под ребрами, - пойдем. Перестань, Лулу!   
Лу Хань фыркает:  
\- Это несправедливо, - и жалуется вслух: - Он вообще щекотки не боится.   
\- Зато ты боишься, - вставляет Минсок, пробегая пальцами по боку Лу Ханя, отчего тот заливается смехом, напоминающим Чондэ потревоженную сквозняком мелодию ветра.   
\- А Чондэ можно пощекотать? Он боится щекотки? – спрашивает отсмеявшийся Лу Хань у Цзытао, стоящего возле дивана.   
\- Не знаю, - отвечает китаец. Он вдруг наклоняется к не успевающему среагировать Чондэ и, придерживая двумя пальцами подбородок, оставляет на его губах короткий, уверенный, и очень собственнический поцелуй, бросая:  
\- Я ушел, - ошарашенной парочке и смущенному Чондэ.   
\- О-ля-ля, - присвистывает Минсок. 

%

Чондэ, конечно, не спится. Даже с открытым окном, в которое медленно вползают серый рассвет и предрассветная сырость.   
Он уже полчаса сидит на подоконнике, наблюдая за фигурой в черном пальто внизу, раз за разом закуривающей и выпускающей в серый туман маленькие облака дыма.   
Полшестого.   
Чондэ ежится от сквозняка, забирающегося под футболку и, обняв колени, продолжает следить за китайцем, нежелание которого просто по-человечески зайти в дом его немножко бесит. Будто он знает, что Чондэ сидит тут как не самый умный человек и наблюдает за ним уже…   
Короткий взгляд на светящийся зеленым циферблат часов.  
Уже сорок минут.   
Будто он, черт бы его побрал, ждет ответного хода Чондэ.   
Потому что в эту игру играют вдвоем, да?   
Он срывается с подоконника, едва сообразив надеть тапочки, и, быстро пересчитав ногами ступени лестницы, оказывается на улице за спиной китайца, запыхавшись выдыхая:  
\- Пошли домой.   
Нет ответа. Только в воздухе расползается очередная выпущенная в туман затяжка.  
Чондэ обходит упрямца и, раздраженно вытащив из его пальцев сигарету, кидает в сторону, повторив:   
\- Пошли домой, - и снова против воли ежится от окатившей его, в одной тонкой пижаме и старых тапочках стоящего на ступенях, волны холодного еще весеннего ветра.   
Цзытао замечает его дрожащие плечи и молча распахивает пальто.   
И Чондэ решается на самый смелый поступок в своей жизни - шагнуть к человеку, укрывшему его своим пальто, обнять за шею такое хрупкое в это промозглое весеннее утро чужое тепло, прижав горячие ладони к чужим холодным ушам, увешанным серьгами с выстуженным металлом.  
Услышать хриплое с запахом сигарет:  
\- Замерз…  
Чондэ думает, что прибежал. Куда-то. Бежал так долго и теперь вот наконец куда-то прибежал. И ему нравится это куда-то из окруживших его ладоней и тепла так знакомо пахнущего китайца. И он думает, что у них еще куча времени, чтобы выяснить подробнее, где они – в туманные шесть утра на пороге своего дома или только что перешагнули порог их собственной планеты, когда Чондэ, приподнявшись на носки в своих старых тапочках, оставляет маленький поцелуй в уголке рта Цзытао.


	13. loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the loyal one  
> kyungsoo/kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again entirely song-dependent but tracks are lost  
> mathbonus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpB5vcNY6uE  
> weekend https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX9DgavXiN4  
> or receiptor rmx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiH20lpl6zY  
> sia orig https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IO6Ib84pJ4 /butch clance rmx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnODlJdKrNM  
> dido adrian lux rmx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U_SlJH-4kE

Slow motion

Он шагает вниз по маленьким аккуратным ступенькам кованой лестницы, задерживаясь на каждой ровно на промежутки, на которые тревожная, но какая-то успокаивающе мягкая на звук партия барабанов делит вот уже час крутящийся на повторе трек. Он срывается с последней ступеньки, поскользнувшись на тающем снегу в своих безупречно белых кроссовках, и вынужденно хватается рукой в перчатке за перила, вдруг замечая, чувствуя биение настроения, пропитывающего песню в наушниках, в картинке перед глазами, которую до этого просто разглядывал. Еще до боли в глазах белый недавний снег, ярко блестящий под ровно светящимся небом, закрытым слоем облаков, за которыми – солнце. И в этом золотисто-сером воздухе словно берущиеся из ниоткуда вьются холодные, крупные снежинки. Будто кто-то глухим шепотом на ухо смахнул их оттуда, сверху. Все это идеально вписывается в тревожной нежностью расползающийся в голове звук. Будто сердце предательски по капле ядом отравляет надежда, а кто-то предупреждает, роняя шепот с губ: не верь. Наверно, тот же, сдувающий снег сверху… Но и это неважно. Кенсу каждый день ищет свое настроение в биении сердца, новых треках и изменчивой весенней погоде. Часто, как сегодня, он его находит – и бредет домой с набережной довольный, даже уставший, будто его эмоции превращаются в звуки и облачка выдохов, оставляя его пустым. На этом все. Об остальном он не думает.  
Немного постояв на площадке, он продолжает спускаться, думая, что в перчатках уже слишком жарко и можно бы их снять, как замечает сидящего на пролет ниже прямо на сырых ступенях человека в темном пальто. Он с удивлением узнает новую прическу и неизменные поднятые на лоб очки-пилоты лидера М, которого в городе, как ему казалось, вообще не должно быть. Крис не двигается всю долгую минуту, что Кенсу не отрывает от него глаз, решая, подняться ему назад, пройдя всю длинную лестницу наверх, и оставить Криса одного или подойти поздороваться. Он уже поворачивает назад, как видит спускающуюся шумную толпу, показываться на глаза которой ему не хочется уже самому, поэтому он с легким вздохом неслышно опускает ноги в белых кроссовках со ступени на ступень пока не оказывается прямо перед темным пальто.   
\- Привет, - произносит он с сожалением, нарушая чужую тишину и видя, как, неприятно вздрогнув от неожиданности, Крис поворачивает голову на его голос. После секундной борьбы с собой, Крис «делает лицо попроще», разглаживая морщины на лбу, и кивает в ответ.   
Кенсу ничего другого и не ждал, они никогда не были близки.   
Поэтому он слегка удивляется, когда Крис убирает очки со лба и немного двигается, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. У Кенсу короткая куртка и светлые джинсы, а не длинное, по колено, пальто, но он все равно осторожно опускается рядом на холодные ступени, выдыхая на замерзшие без перчаток руки.   
В течение пары минут, проведенной в молчании, за которые Кенсу, поеживаясь и спрятав руки в карманы, успел с некоторым подобием радости отметить, что ветер потеплел и посырел, став совсем весенним, а раздражавшая его шумная компания скрылась из виду, Крис кусал губу и бросал на него взгляды сбоку, которые Кенсу про себя описал как нечто вроде «я бы с тобой поговорил, но начинать разговор первым ниже моего достоинства». Пойти навстречу высокомерному засранцу? Вот еще. Кенсу против воли тихо смеется, вспоминая, как часто именно этим определением можно было описать поведение Криса: когда журналисты задавали ему глупые вопросы и он давал, как в школе, не менее глупые, постные, бесполезные ответы, смотря расширенными, явно не понимающими, чего хотят от него все эти идиоты, глазами, когда обнимал возвращавшихся корейцев – едва нагибаясь с высоты своего огромного роста, небрежно хлопал по спине и говорил дежурную фразу, не претендующую на дружелюбие, когда жребий счастливого случая обманывал его, и ему доставался партнер «не очень», не такой идеальный, как он, место похуже или неудачное время, пухлая губа над капризным длинным подбородком с упреком опускалась, свидетельствуя о том, что хозяин этого красивого лица думает, что достоин намного большего. Кенсу даже фыркает, вспоминая и случайно роняя вслух очень ироничное, по его мнению, фанатское:   
\- Bitchface.  
\- Что? - Крис поворачивается, и Кенсу с неприятным чувством в груди встречается с ним взглядом: у него глаза не коричневые и не черные, они даже слишком блестящие, как темная вода в озере, которым его пугала бабка в детстве - в нем духи живут. «В таких глазах, действительно, кто только не поселился бы», - думает Кенсу, раскрыв рот и не зная, как бы поприличнее объяснить свой дурацкий смех.  
\- Так про тебя фанаты говорят, - произносит Кенсу честно, решив не юлить.   
В глазах Криса на миг проскальзывает изумление и… что, обида? Нет, позвольте, это уже совсем никуда…   
Кенсу продолжает хихикать в кулак, решив еще и поддать жару:  
\- А еще это maybe next time, - Кенсу отбирает очки из рук Криса и, манерно крутя их пальцами, довольно удачно пародирует, нарочно вытягивая гласные, низкий раскатистый голос Криса и его небрежный выговор с налетом легкого морозца: - а не пошли бы вы в задницу?  
В глазах бедного Криса уровень я тебя ненавижу, маленький тролль достигает опасного значения, и очки у Кенсу отбирают обратно, к его удивлению складывая дужки, располагая рядом с целомудренно сложенными на коленях, стиснутых как у последней девственницы на деревне, ладонями:   
\- Поход в столь отдаленные от цивилизации местности сопряжен с существенными опасностями, могущими подстерегать такое невинное создание, как я, под каждой салфеткой на обеденном столе, поэтому… не соблаговолите ли проводить девицу? – мягкие, нежные до шепелявости согласные, округленные в трубочку-поцелуйчик розовые губы и взмахи ресниц ровно раз в две секунды, как у дурацкой куклы.   
Блядь, думает Кенсу, доставляя Крису несказанное удовольствие от сладкой мести разъезжающимися еще шире глазами.   
А потом ржет как сумасшедший, просто непостижимо растягивая губы, так что становится виден полноценный и неплохо выглядящий зубовой набор. Стирает слезы и толкает все это время тихо посмеивающегося Криса в закрытое грубой тканью черного пальто плечо:  
\- А с тобой, оказывается, не так скучно…   
Ему действительно больше не неуютно рядом с громадным молчаливым китайцем.   
Крис самодовольно хмыкает, и, складывая очки в карман, снова удивляет:   
\- Пойдем, замерз наверно.   
Кенсу поспешно поднимается, и его веселость немного потухает, когда Крис распрямляется рядом с ним – чуть ли не на голову выше, и легко толкает засмотревшегося на него Кенсу в спину, заставляя начать спускаться. Кенсу идет привычной дорогой домой, не замечая, как Крис все сильнее сутулится, выше поднимая плечи и загребая подтаявшую снежную кашу носками тяжелых ботинок. Он думает об идущем рядом парне с глазами как черная вода, новой короткой стрижкой, делающей его похожим, если честно, на «чувака с района» и голосом, грациозный пофигизм которого кружит голову миллионам школьниц. Он думает, что у Криса, наверно, есть все, о чем он только мог мечтать. И что на его месте он был бы счастлив, как познавший дзен и первый в очереди достигший просветления - но отчего-то его спутник только снова набирает, как на вязальные спицы, морщины на лоб и сжимает губы.   
Кенсу бы поговорил с ним, но на этот раз его удерживает не чужое эгоистичное высокомерие, а робость, которая звучит даже в его голосе, когда он открывает дверь:   
\- Проходи.   
А потом повторяет еще раз, пропуская Криса в его с Каем комнату. Крис, неуверенно оглядываясь, опускается на идеально застеленную кровать, каким-то чутьем угадывая, что именно эта принадлежит Кенсу, который, чтобы не смотреть на такую неприятно непривычную неуклюжесть чужого лидера, с пустой улыбкой держащегося пальцами за матрас, включает колонки, лениво наполняющие комнату расслабляющим chill-out. Ему кажется, что Крис снова вздрагивает от звука натянутых и сорванных в размазанное фленджером ничто струн. Он понимает, что что-то не так с этим озером темной тревожащейся воды, когда китаец спрашивает:   
\- Можно? – забираясь на кровать с ногами, натягивает повыше ворот светло голубого пуловера, раскачиваясь в такт звучащей музыке.   
Но Кенсу не понимает причины, отвечая нарочно небрежно:   
\- Пожалуйста, - и сбегает от этой странной картины драконьей меланхолии, которая неприятно давит на нервы, то ли раздражая, то ли напрашиваясь на жалость: - Я принесу чай.   
На кухне он педантично следует рецепту ополоснуть чайник кипятком, потом заливает его на треть и ждет даже дольше, чем нужно, накрыв заварник полотенцем и грея об него руки, думая, что довольно странно это - вдруг случайно погрузиться в чужой мир, как провалиться под лед, а потом вынырнуть, жадно хватая свой воздух. К черту, к черту всю эту блестящую темную воду и длинные до неприличия пальцы, сжимающие колени – когда он все-таки заставляет себя вернуться, держа в руках по чашке приятно пахнущего мятой зеленого чая, он застает Криса заснувшим на своей кровати, свернувшегося калачиком, в какой-то неподобающей для его роста жалкой позе.   
Он почти не удивляется, находит плед, укрывает им человека, которого не может назвать ни другом, ни тем более врагом, укрывает своего никого, убавляет, но не выключает музыку и, взобравшись на подоконник и глядя в окно, выпивает сначала свою, потом крисову чашку с чаем.   
Его секрет в том, что он не думает. Он так давно научился доверять себе, слушать увядающий свет за окном, видеть шорох снега, звук выползающих из углов комнаты теней, чувствовать… и не бояться ничего из того, что он может принести это чувство - ни радости, ни бед. Как и не доверять ничему из этих чувств. Он так долго учился просто жить, не задавая лишних вопросов, не жадничая отдать лишнюю улыбку и благодарность за нее, не сомневаясь, зачем он продолжает делать то, что делает… Так долго, что он, честно говоря, боится, что проиграл: гонясь за естественностью, он стал почти совершенным self-made fake, с профилактическими улыбками по расписанию и аутотренингом все будет хорошо не паникуй по утрам. Он давно, много-много не слишком искренних лет назад, прогнал со своего лба эти морщинки, которые так некстати сегодня запомнились ему на лице Криса.  
Кенсу оглядывается, долго изучая такие знакомые и неузнаваемые сейчас черты лица лидера мандаринов – брови, скулы, нос. И морщинки на лбу.   
Когда дверь громко раскрывается и в нее, пританцовывая, влетает Кай, Кенсу зло шикает на него. Глаза Кая округляются, он одними губами спрашивает:   
\- А этот что здесь делает?   
Кенсу не может рассказать Каю свои мысли, да и ни к чему это младшему: когда Чонину непростительно плохо, он просиживает вечера в нише за кладовой на третьем этаже, одну за одной сжигая сигареты, а, может, просто смотря, как они сгорают. Когда он возвращается, от него тащит табаком и в его голосе чуть больше чем обычно усталости. У них у всех свои секреты. Поэтому Кенсу только пожимает плечами.   
Чонин, вывалившись из одних джинс за стенкой шкафа и перебравшись в другие, сгребает со стола свой ноут:  
\- Ну пойду Сехуна подостаю.   
Кенсу кивает, думая, что нет, Крис не раздражает. 

 

Void cascading

Восприятие обостряется. 

Когда это начинается заново и даже кошмары не тревожат мои бессонные ночи. Кожа оплетается сверхчувствительными сетями нейронов. Быстрые и болезненные импульсы предупреждают даже о перемещении облаков в небе, которые то зашторивают, то обнажают блестящий солнечный диск. А в моей маленькой вселенной, вмещающей целую мою грудную клетку, будто бы расплескали контраст-агент - негатив проступает багровыми следами ногтей на обмороженных ладонях, оползает лиловым растворяющихся синяков на предплечьях, отваливается черным пластиком корпуса забытого где-то телефона, полного ненужными трудными номерами, никогда не появляющимися на экране с надписью calling.

Ступени внизу лестницы скрывает в потоке белых вихрей. Аэродинамика снежных хлопьев вырывает их из ниоткуда, они скользят в разреженном воздухе, летят в лицо, заставляя хотеть упасть в белое ничто, сотканное сердцевиной вихря: step forward, don’t be shy. Этот безразличный хоровод неприятно резонирует с болью, двигаясь от позвоночника к затекшей шее. 

Я здесь уже час. Может быть, полтора. Может быть, я даже уже не здесь. I’ve stopped in time.

В первый раз, когда я не понял, зачем мне всунули в руку микрофон. Я инстинктивно хотел разжать пальцы и услышать глухой звук, который протянулся бы к динамикам от мембраны подключенного микрофона, ударившегося о пол. Второй раз застал меня в кабинке туалета, выворачивающим над унитазом завтрак и отвращение к вспышкам камер и натянутым, словно бантами за ушами привязанным, улыбкам. После третьего раза, когда я разбил зеркало девочки-гримера, слишком настойчиво гладившей щеку, мне захотелось напиться и снова закурить. Я сбегал с репетиций непозволительно часто, я как мог старался свалить на других необходимость широко улыбаться на очередном дурацком шоу, я орал на всех, кто приближался слишком близко к моему одиночеству, которое одно удовлетворяло меня. Я становился невыносим для окружающих, и, парадоксально, вместе с тем все сильнее ненавидел сам себя.   
Пока не провалился окончательно, потеряв ориентиры. 

My favourite end of time.

Без сожалений и упреков. Без ночных кошмаров и даже без самих ночей. 

Раз – и на коленях. 

Два – ладони за спиной. 

Три – вспомни, как тебя зовут. 

Только проклятая кожа теперь нервами наружу, невыносимо голо и тоскливо, хоть вой. 

Поэтому я прячусь здесь, избегая себя. Теряюсь в неприлично густом для почти весны, тоже, наверно, заблудившемся во времени снежном вихре. Перспектива, горизонт, пространство – открываются с набережной. Сырой холод, давящая серость и звонкая тишина – открываются отсюда же. Только черные завитушки кованой лестницы неприятно ухают в висках под чужими шагами: don’t call me later. 

\- Привет.

Пугающе близко. Слишком резко от извинения в интонации беспричинно мягкого голоса. 

Я машинально отодвигаюсь от него, защищаясь. И этот мой рефлекторный жест он почему-то расценивает как неозвученное приглашение присесть. И я бы предпочел отодвинуться еще дальше от касающегося пальто рукава его куртки, если бы перила уже не прижимались ко мне справа. У меня такое чувство, что он занял все пространство моего пугливого мирка, и паника, как у клаустрофоба, запертого в лифте, затопляет эпилептическое сознание ярко-красным цветом, линяющим с материала куртки. Хочется нервно тянуть за шарф, пропуская кислород в легкие. Только вот нет у меня шарфа. 

Почему он молчит? Вертит головой, улыбается и молчит? Я со своими настороженными взглядами искоса уже похож на ворона, готовящегося украсть заветное или раскрыть заговор его загадочной беспричинной улыбки. Или расклевать кому-нибудь лицо. 

Как же нервно, ногтями. 

Шея ноет, растягивая время на минуты.

Зачем ты помешал мне? Почему не уйдешь? 

\- Bitchface. 

Я думал, что ослышался. 

\- Так про тебя фанаты говорят, - большие, честные глаза смотрят на меня с искрами любопытства. Давно забытая глубина, которую разглядишь только в спокойной воде. Дежавю.

\- А еще это maybe next time…

Этот клоун заткнется? 

«Так и хочется его ударить…», - думаю я, глядя на его кривляние.

Ну, он меня вынудил. 

Любуюсь эффектом своего маленького представления – заткнувшийся и прифигевший Кенсу смотрит своими действительно огромными глазами и ресницы хлопают, так что сдувает. И мне эти глаза почему-то очень нравятся в ту секунду, когда темнеют и, готов поспорить, он ругается про себя не самыми приличными словами.   
А потом к моему удивлению начинает ржать, как под дозой, размазывая по лицу слезы, и хрипло хохочет, уткнувшись мне в плечо, так что я тоже не выдерживаю и посмеиваюсь вслед за ним. Нет, правда, если у меня и в самом деле такое лицо, пойду-ка я упаду им на кирпичи.   
Закончив свой неадекватный хохот, он толкает меня: 

\- А с тобой, оказывается, не так скучно…

Знал бы ты, какой я на самом деле. 

\- Пойдем, замерз наверно, - это самое умное, что приходит в голову. 

А потом я просто иду за ним. В его комнату, где даже кровать имеет чуть ли не астральный лимб над изголовьем, на котором золотыми буквами гордо красуется: я идеально заправленная кровать доброго и милого мальчика До Кенсу. Сядь на меня и окунись в мир человека с нормальной психикой, не разобранной на квадраты болью в шее и поисками пропавшего смысла жизни. И я сажусь, позволяя музыке, которая звучит, как он, усыпить уставшее от долгой бессонницы сознание.

Здравствуй, До Кенсу, я твой случайный гость. 

Не прогоняй меня, и я не задержусь. 

U wannabe high for this.

В полчетвертого меня будит старая подруга – бессонница, и я выбираюсь из наброшенного на меня пледа в черную в темноте клетку, неслышно ступая мимо кровати, на которой, не раздеваясь, Кенсу спит, зарывшись лицом в локоть, освещенный серебристой полоской из окна.

Почему-то приходит в голову, что у него странная поза, будто он устал или отворачивается от кого-то назойливого. Но я только встряхиваю головой, укрывая его пледом, который был на мне.   
Open hand

Просидев до восьмого часа утра на кухне с кружкой остывшего чая, ровно в восемь он наклоняется над спящим Чондэ:   
\- Пожалуйста, дай мне телефон Дио.  
Чондэ, перед тем как упасть обратно на подушку в свой законный субботний выходной, выразительно на него смотрит и, слава богам, молча и без матов протягивает ему свой телефон:   
\- Ищи сам.   
Среди десятков фамильярных «заек» с порядковыми номерами он находит в контактах педантичного Чондэ «Дио1» и «Дио2», и когда второй номер произносит безразличное:  
\- Да, - он теряется. Он хочет сказать слишком много, но на это у него очень ограниченный запас слов, поэтому он выбирает главные:   
\- Давай прогуляемся?  
Он не слышит, но чувствует, как голос Кенсу меняется, теплеет, покрывается эмоциональной нервной паутиной:  
\- Э… где? Когда?   
Крис, конечно, не знает, что в это время только что вернувшийся из душа Кенсу смотрит в зеркало на свои сырые волосы, рукой нашаривая ручку фена на полке: у него максимум «двойка» или «тройка»?   
\- Там же. Через полчаса?   
Кенсу почему-то сразу соображает, где это «там же», отзываясь:   
\- Хорошо. Я приду.   
\- Я буду ждать, - Крис нажимает отбой, не позволяя этой чересчур возвышенной фразе звучать дольше, чем нужно, и вызывать ненужные сомнения.   
Кенсу опаздывает на пару минут, которые Крис впервые за несколько недель ощущает посекундной тяжестью. Бросив нетерпеливый взгляд на экран телефона, он опирается о перила и изучает туманную дымку на горизонте, пока за спиной не раздается:  
\- Извини, у меня фен сломался, пришлось искать… - Кенсу замолкает под слишком сосредоточенным взглядом Криса, думая на кой черт ему мой фен, но китаец только ведет плечом. На самом деле Крис рассматривает Кенсу, надеясь найти какие-то изменения в нем, похожие на то, что медленно и неторопливо за эту ночь повернули течение его застоявшихся вод. Напрасно: Кенсу все так же мило улыбается, разве что сегодня немного более застенчиво... а может это просто волосы так уложены, что он кажется младше.   
\- Пойдем? – выговаривает, наконец, Крис, и Кенсу послушно шагает за ним.   
Они проходят длинную набережную в молчании. Снова сыплется снег, словно возникающий из ниоткуда, чтобы потом закрутиться перед глазами и исчезнуть вникуда, когда на поголубевшем небе покажется такое непоследовательное сегодня солнце.   
Когда Кенсу снова начинает хихикать в кулак, Крис резко разворачивается к нему. Кенсу снова нужна секунда, чтобы собраться, когда очень высокий Крис в черном пальто, заставляющим его казаться еще выше, оказывается рядом, так что приходится смотреть снизу вверх в его блестящие, пристально смотрящие глаза:  
\- Что?   
-Ничего, - Кенсу для солидности поправляет манжеты на рукавах куртки и против воли смеется: – Ты меня помолчать звал?   
Ему кажется, что Крису всего-то надо было убедиться, что он смеялся не над ним.   
Горизонт то приближается, то отдаляется, скрываемый расцветающими снежными розами, когда голубой участок неба сужается и солнце погружается в массивное тело серой тучи. Снег валит пышными хлопьями, оседая на волосах, лице и ресницах. На его собственных всегда неприятно теплых руках такие хлопья тают в одну секунду, зато на щеках Криса держатся по целых семь секунд. Раз-два-три… шесть: Кенсу протягивает руку и смахивает сырость, которая осталась от снежинки, смущаясь под удивленным взглядом Криса, который серьезно произносит:   
\- С тобой приятно, - то ли считая фразу ответом на его вопрос, то ли просто так… при всем желании Кенсу не удается уследить за смыслом разорванных во времени диалогов Криса или вообще попытаться связать обрывки смысла, из которых состоит этот странный человек. Поэтому Кенсу снова решает его подразнить:  
\- Приятно молчать?   
\- Ага, - Крис серьезно кивает, изучая небо, а Кенсу хочется, чтобы он посмотрел на него, потому что ему… так хочется. И самому не дотянуться.   
\- Я уверен, если ты соберешься, напряжешься, и немного подумаешь – то сможешь разродиться более подобающим такой особе, как я, комплиментом.   
Кенсу вышагивает вперед, входя в образ, продемонстрированный вчера Крисом.   
Сзади раздается нечто напоминающее ржание.   
Они снова долго идут молча, так что невообразимый снег вплетает их в свой узор, закручивая концом метели два силуэта, растворяющихся в сужающихся к горизонту четких линиях набережной.   
\- Ты золотистый, - наконец выдает Крис, и Кенсу чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, слыша этот глубокий голос, охрипший от ветра. А потом по любимой привычке распахивает глаза шире некуда:  
\- Золотистый? Это ты о чем? – останавливая их на лице Криса, пытаясь понять, чем черт не шутит, а не свихнулся ли китайский лидер.   
\- Ну да, - пожимает плечами Крис, плотнее запахивая пальто и пряча руки без перчаток в карманы. – Ты же хотел комплимент. Ты как… чай? Золотистый, теплый и приятный на вкус после долгого дня.   
Кенсу хочется разреветься: чай??? Какого черта? Он, конечно, не Лухань, чтобы его сравнивали с цветами или мультяшными героями, но чай? Он чувствует себя отчаянным идиотом и пожизненным резидентом детского сада, когда находит самое обидное из пришедшего в голову:   
\- А ты похож на дощечки для камина, знаешь, такие пафосные дрова. Идеальный, ровный, дорогой. Но дрова.   
Крис смеется так, что даже закашливается. И Кенсу против воли разглядывает его глаза, светлеющие на оттенок.   
\- Дрова? Ты гений, Кенсу, ты знаешь? А я-то все думал, кто же я.  
Он снова смеется, держась рукой за перила:  
\- Дрова… ха-ха…   
Кенсу это не нравится. Слишком иронично. Слишком похоже на самоедство. Он и чай-то уже почти простил. Он смотрит на ладони Криса на перилах, кожу на которых от ветра прямо на глазах стягивает сетка морщинок. Ему неприятно видеть, как повреждения прорастают в этом красивом теле.  
\- Не надо. Все будет хорошо, - он накрывает ладонь Криса на перилах своей вечно противно теплой ладонью.   
Кенсу думает, что Крис везучий ублюдок на самом деле. Он не сойдет с ума, не спрыгнет с моста. Может быть, немного двинется, но выживет. Потому что в жизни ему вечно будут встречаться такие, как Кенсу, абсолютно непримечательные на его фоне и абсолютно беззащитные перед мостом и сумасшествием.   
\- Не будет, - горько произносит Крис, поднимая глаза на Кенсу. И Кенсу тихо вздыхает, потому что в них – безнадежность. – Ничего не будет.   
\- Не правда, - Кенсу сжимает пальцы, - просто позволь себе… быть счастливым. Всего-то и нужно, что посмотреть другими глазами.   
Он настороженно вглядывается в глаза напротив, съеденные метелью, а нужные слова все никак не находятся.   
\- Знаешь, как в формуле потенциальной энергии. Все зависит от точки отсчета. Чем ниже ты ее возьмешь, тем больше у тебя энергии… сколько хочешь, бесконечно.   
Это так глупо звучит, что плакать хочется, но Крис спрашивает:  
\- У тебя получилось?  
И Кенсу, ненавидя себя, впиваясь ногтями в чужие пальцы, лжет:   
\- Да.   
Да с коротким эхом падает с высоты набережной и теряется в белизне снова разыгравшейся метели.

Open your hand.

Минуты срываются в субботний полдень капелью с крыш, заливающей мощеный тротуар, вспышками солнца, просвечивающего остатки незатихшего снегопада, их шагами на сминающемся снегу и сырыми следами подошв на асфальте.   
\- Правда, красиво? – спрашивает Кенсу, указывая на просвеченный золотом противоположный берег, окна высоток на котором загораются каким-то нежным, с летним оттенком, светом, отражая солнце.   
\- Наверно, - пожимает плечами Крис.   
\- Не-е-т, не так, - тянет Кенсу. - Просто научись чувствовать это.   
Он вытягивает ладонь, и пальцы слегка дрожат от порывов сырого ветра.   
\- Кончиками пальцев.   
Он закрывает глаза.   
\- Мелодией в голове.   
Он закусывает губу.  
\- Вкусом ветра.   
Крис думает, что Кенсу говорит очень странные вещи, которые он понимает максимум в пределах первого пункта, касаясь своими холодными пальцами раскрытой ладони Кенсу, отчего тот вздрагивает, хлопая глазами.   
\- Ты поймешь, - говорит он после паузы, во время которой рассматривает лицо Криса: ему показалось.   
Он поворачивается к Крису спиной, опираясь о перила.  
\- Только если ты обещаешь научить, - тихо отвечает Крис, наклоняясь к самому уху, обнимая идеально вписывающегося в его руки Кенсу, почти накрывая его своим телом.

 

Вечером Кенсу все не может отделаться от снежной метели, зацветающей перед глазами, стоит только опустить веки. От снежной метели с запахом Криса и странными разговорами, словно собранными из фарфоровых черепков. Так похожими на бред. На самый ценный бред в его жизни. Он хочет заснуть с картинкой снежного вихря перед глазами, на которой высокая фигура в черном опирается спиной о перила.   
Судя по звуку, дверь открывается, впуская Чонина. Он на секунду замирает, а потом забирается на кровать к Кенсу:  
\- Обними меня, Кенсу.   
Он его волос снова пахнет дымом, а в глазах отчаяние. Кенсу знает, что у него болит спина, поэтому откидывает одеяло, обнимая рукой Чонина за плечи. Кай теснее прижимается к нему, небрежно скользя губами по щеке вверх и вниз. Кенсу вздыхает, когда чужие губы скользят уже на его собственных, и обнимает взобравшегося на него Чонина за талию.   
Он думает, что когда они и раньше целовались в темноте, пока воздух их комнаты не становился влажным, Чонин никогда не был таким нежным.   
Он обнимает Чонина в ответ со всей нежностью, на которую способен, - представляя на его месте кого-то другого.   
Кай называет это quick fix.  
Fail

Утро встречает Криса головной болью, к которой он начинает относиться, как к постоянному спутнику: когда едва различимая в полумраке стрелка часов пересекает тройку, сон забирает его на несколько часов, а потом он просыпается, почти физически ощущая, как шестеренки в часах толкают ненавистную стрелку за границу шестерки. И усталость, поселившаяся постоянной ноющей болью в основании шеи, весит в два раза больше, чем вчера.   
I’m small and needy.  
Он с трудом находит в себе силы, чтобы дойти до душа, и клянется, что купит хоть какую-нибудь чертову мазь от боли в суставах, раскручивая вентили смесителей, так что струи воды с яростным напором исхлестывают кожу, ни грамма, впрочем, не смывая черный ил, покрывающий, как ему кажется, все его тело после очередного полусумасшедшего сна. Сна, в котором Кенсу, стоя посреди взбесившейся метели в белой футболке, прикладывает палец к губам и произносит как заклинание:  
\- Никому, никогда не доверяй себя, - а потом снежный всполох толкает его в спину, и Кенсу, Крис вдруг понимает, исчезает насовсем, и нет больше ни его бесконечно распахнутых глаз, ни оголяющей зубы улыбки, ни успокаивающего, золотистого тепла, впитывающегося в кожу от его нечаянных прикосновений.   
Кенсу… выдыхается вместе с едва ощутимыми прикосновениями пены на пальцах к тонкой коже внизу живота. Он кажется Крису таким светлым среди всех этих напоказ сияющих лицемерных улыбок, что его свет просто необходимо собрать руками, удерживать в ладонях и оберегать от ненасытного, готового слизнуть сущность этого золотистого тепла ветра. Его хочется… обнимать, постоянно крепко прижимать к себе, грудью чувствуя, как вдохи расширяют грудную клетку.   
Крис пугается своих мыслей и резким движением поднимает опущенную вниз руку обратно к груди. Нет, он не должен так делать. Ему кажется недопустимым пачкать Кенсу мыслями о том, что он мог бы придавить сопротивляющегося вокалиста к кровати своим телом, коленом раздвинуть слабеющие в своей игре в неприступность бедра и успешно использовать язык для переговоров внутри уступающего рта. Никто еще не сопротивлялся ему слишком долго. К глухому пульсу головной боли добавляется вызывающая стоны болезненность от случайных прикосновений к груди с заострившимися сосками.   
Возвращаясь из кухни с зажатой в кулаке последней таблеткой обезболивающего, которую он вытряс из ставшего в последнее время незаменимым флакончика, Крис отвлекается на шум из «спортзала»: кто-то сериями методичных ударов вбивает песок в грушу. В полседьмого утра. Крису даже не надо открывать дверь, чтобы понять, кто там. Удары слишком педантичные, чересчур сконцентрированные, чтобы принадлежать эмоциональному Тао.   
Воображение рисует перетянутые белым запястья и блестящие капли пота, запутывающиеся в прилипшей ко лбу челке и срывающиеся с кончиков волос с резким поворотом головы при очередном ударе.   
Замерший на секунду Крис поспешно шагает дальше по залитому утренним солнцем коридору, оставляя ручку двери, к которой так и не прикоснулся, и за ней Кима Минсока, как написано в паспорте, который, Крис знает, валяется в верхнем ящике его стола, потому что на фотографии в нем он невыспавшийся, с круглыми щеками… забавный. Минсок это ненавидит и поэтому обычно пользуется водительскими правами.   
Крис засовывает таблетку глубоко в горло, так что его начинает тошнить, и капсула, оболочка которой уже начала растворяться, оказывается на ладони Криса, пачкая кожу синим. Он с отвращением наблюдает за деформирующимися стенками капсулы, и думает, что это все очень похоже на него, не будь это сравнение неприлично ироничным: ему кажется, что каждую минуту здесь он борется с тошнотой, сжирающей этим всю его энергию, и сознание укатывается к чертям каждый раз, когда он сталкивается с тем, от чего бежал долго и так и не смог сбежать.   
Он взъерошивает короткие черные волосы и выбрасывает сморщившуюся капсулу в мусорное ведро, почти с удовольствием принимая пульсирующие потоки головной боли, радостно исследующие километры нервов, как любознательные солнечные лучи - поверхность подоконника.   
Какая разница? Он уже так сильно заврался, что небольшая оплеуха от реальности даже не отрезвит его.   
Он, тихо ступая носками босых ног по квадратам света в коридоре, подходит к двери, из-за которой все еще слышатся глухие, смягченные песком удары, и опускается рядом с ней на корточки. Кровь тут же приливает к голове, надувая перед глазами радужные пузыри, но в солнечном светлом коридоре терпеть ее становится легче. Крис приваливается затылком к стене и тихо насвистывает мелодию запомнившейся почему-то французской песенки.   
Какая разница? Он конченный лжец.   
Даже если Сюмин услышит, максимум реакции, которой от него можно ожидать – недовольный взгляд из под собранных домиком бровей и раздраженный хлопок дверью. Он редко улыбается, когда этого не требует примитивная логика. Все думают, что он в их группе вроде недалекого забавного пельменя, неприлично молодо для его 23-х выглядящего? А вот черта с два. Это самый лицемерный человек, которого знает Крис. Улыбки, расцветающие на его губах под прицелом объективов, и трогательное дурашливое эгье – всего лишь фейк, за которым прячется юноша с удивительно холодным взглядом и неподражаемым умением концентрироваться только на целях.   
Он презирает легкость, с которой старший прогоняет из своих пугающе жестких глаз, напоминающих цветом сумерки просвеченного неверными дрожащими огнями полуночного неба над городом, вечный пофигизм и безразличие, и наполняется фальшивым, мягким сиянием, из-за которого его принимают за теплого домашнего мальчика. Крис ненавидит себя за то, что так и не научился делать это без позывов ко рвоте. Он ненавидит то, чем они занимаются, потому что лживость – это последнее, что он не может простить Минсоку. Лживость, которой даже не может упрекнуть Сюмина, потому что он оставляет ее на крючке в прихожей рядом со своим пальто, не пытаясь казаться перед ними тем, кем не является: он жесткий, высокомерный и… и безжалостный, наверное.   
Крис трет пальцами болезненно истончившуюся кожу под нижним веком и улыбается, вспоминая просто завораживающе огромные диски зрачков, расширенные радужкой, закрывающие почти все пространство глаза, и капризный, своенравный изгиб носа над губами с заметными, тяжелыми, просто напрашивающимися на осторожное прикосновение уголками.  
И да, все эти вдохновенные россказни о чуткости и самопожертвовании про покупку мышиного коврика для Исина почти правдивы. Тогда Лей так затрахал всех своими жалобами, что Ким, действительно не поленившийся добраться до магазинчика с компьютерным барахлом, бросил перед ним издевательский розовый коврик с котятами со словами: теперь, когда тебе больше не на что жаловаться, я советую тебе заткнуться, одарив растерявшегося Лея такой проникновенной улыбкой, что тот волей-неволей задумался о пожертвовании, и не только «само».   
Минсоку на самом деле, как подозревает Крис, на все это глубоко и по-черному пофиг: он почти всегда молчит, будто экономит драгоценные слова, обрывающиеся на губах, произнося вслух только тщательно отобранные самые едкие. Иногда он часами терпеливо избивает свою грушу, иногда надевает свое дорогущее пальто в крупную черно-белую клетку (и нет, не думайте, никаких медвежат, оленят или снежинок на него не нашито) и возвращается только под утро, неосторожно громко кидая ключи на тумбочку в прихожей. Иногда он пинает мяч с Луханем, которому одному позволяет тянуть себя за руку вдоль улиц и улыбаться хоть отдаленно смахивающей на теплую улыбкой.   
А его он не замечает. Никогда. С самого начала. Когда и без того незаинтересованный взгляд Сюмина касается стоящего прямо перед ним Криса, он на несколько мгновений теряет способность видеть, как будто Крис тот самый долбаный провал, разрывающий псевдонаучный space–time continuum на крошево осколков, фонтаном окатывающих всегда оказывающегося рядом случайной жертвой Лухана, которого Крис ненавидит. Этого слегка обделенного интеллектом тоненького красавчика с невыносимо раздражающей сверхчувствительностью – его почти невозможно обмануть. Ему давно известно то, в чем Крис только недавно набрался храбрости признаться себе. Поэтому Минсок с ним не притворяется: он молча бросает младшему на колени пакетик с противными дешевыми вишневыми мармеладными червячками, довольно бесцеремонно ерошит его волосы, распространяя уверенный цитрусовый запах hugo boss 6, и зовет в ближайшее кафе, потому что ему то ли скучно, то ли он хочет подумать, а не обремененная смыслом, комментирует он вслух, болтовня очаровательного крошки-принца ему помогает: собирайся, я не хочу ждать, пока ты подводишь свои огромные оленьи глаза. И тогда Лухань бросает извиняющийся взгляд на Криса и идет за старшим, поймав его руку, потому что подчиняться уверенному и легко перешагивающему нельзя правил Минсоку заложено у него на уровне инстинктов. А Крис снова ненавидит, и от головокружения его почти тошнит. Только безэмоциональный взгляд разрезом напоминающих миндаль глаз с черными полнолуниями зрачков останавливает его от того, чтобы толкнуть Минсока к стене и вцепиться в воротничок его закатанной по локоть рубашки.  
Чтобы в его глазах хоть один-единственный раз, подчиняясь законам физиологи, биологии и каких там еще чертовых наук, расцвечивая сетчатку укусами нервных импульсов, появилось изображение Криса.   
Равномерная пунктирная линия из приглушенных ударов обрывается шагами за открывающейся дверью. Сюмин, как в фантазиях Криса, выходит из комнаты в одних спортивных штанах с обмотанными бинтами запястьями и перекинутым через плечо влажным махровым полотенцем. Капли пота струйками соскальзывают с плеч, пробегая по подтянутому торсу. Он всего на секунду встречается взглядом с Крисом, но даже сказочная глубина глаз из двух черных лун не выдает его удивления. Потому что он не удивлен. Крис, съежившийся у порога, для него не значит ничего, и он спокойно проходит в ванную, оставляя легкий аромат цитрусового сожаления разливаться в солнечном коридоре.   
Крис считает себя сумасшедшим сомелье, помешавшимся на коньяке, который всегда напоминал ему Минсок. Hennessy Very Superior Old and Pale. Выдержка от 6 до 15 лет. С лакричным и медовым послевкусием. Который пьют по особым случаям, буднями довольствуясь золотистым свежезаваренным освежающим чаем. Крис снова чувствует болезненную потребность согреться рядом с пугающе чутким вокалистом К, но, подумав, останавливает свою непослушную потянувшуюся к телефону руку и вместо этого идет на кухню, отыскивая заварку и заливая ее кипятком без заварника, прямо в чашке: он и так слишком много врет.   
Помешивая чай с вьющимися водоворотом чаинками, он запоздало понимает, что его нельзя пить из-за никак не желающей оседать заварки, которая пристает к зубам, цепляется к небу и вообще горчит.   
Крис с неприятным удовольствием думает, что он ничуть не лучше Минсока, который хотя бы воспринимает необходимость врать как работу. Она не пачкает его, тогда как сам он словно барахтается в вязкой грязи, с поразительным упорством стремясь очиститься и только ниже в черноту проваливаясь с каждым разом, что он позволяет себе прислушаться к голосу своего желания, который он пытался заглушить одиночеством, бегством, разочарованием, отчаянием, странным светлым влиянием Кенсу.   
Бесполезно. Наверное, бороться с собой просто бесполезно.   
Как проносящиеся мимо в темноте огни автострады. Он неизбежно вливается в поток машин, который захватит его и будет заставлять двигаться вперед, навстречу предназначению.   
В кухню, тонущую в свете, солнечным океаном вваливающимся в окно, с неизменным похерфейсом входит игнорирующий его Минсок. У него сырые зачесанные назад волосы и темно-зеленая рубашка, приподнимающаяся, когда он тянется за банкой с кофе, стоящей высоко в шкафу. Солнечные лучи проскальзывают по полоске оголившейся кожи, заливая волоски на ней липким светом.   
There we’re going down.   
A Joke

Время не лечит.   
Через неделю, за которую Крис еще ближе знакомится с бессонницей, перечитав половину никчемных раньше книг, стоящих на пыльной полке в гостиной, и, пожалуй, иногда начинает путать зыбкий сон с не менее обманчивой реальностью, разглядывая пальцы Кенсу, глядящие обод теплой кружки с чаем, они собираются в общей кухне за завтраком, шумно галдя и нетерпеливо подгоняя Лея, стоящего у плиты с лопаткой:  
\- Давай уже, он давно зажарился, - Чанель озабоченно изучает дырочки, вздохами прорывающие золотистую поверхность блинчика, на что получает тычок под ребра от Исина с угрожающе выставленной вперед лопаткой:   
\- Сядь на место или я вообще отказываюсь их готовить.   
\- Чанель, не приставай к Исину, - нравоучительной произносит Бекхен и тянет его за футболку, отчего Вирус падает на диванчик головой на колени к старшему.   
\- Очень он мне нужен, вредный засранец, - бурчит Чанель в бекхеновские колени, пока сам Бекхен, посмеиваясь, длинными пальцами зарывается в его волосы.   
\- Свою порцию получишь последним, - меланхолично комментирует Исин, наконец-то снимая блинчик со сковородки и передавая его сидящему в углу Тао.   
\- Скучно, - тянет Сухо, выдавливая джем из цветной упаковки на тарелку себе и Сехуну. Он пачкает пальцы и ругается про себя.   
\- Надо бы сходить куда-нибудь, - предлагает Чондэ.   
\- М… - соглашается никогда не завтракающий Чонин, стоящий у окна позади Кенсу, отчего они оба залиты ослепительным утренним светом, мешающим разглядеть его вторую, свободную от чашки с чаем, руку, лежащую на плече у Кенсу, который по-прежнему не отрывает взгляд от белого фарфора в своих руках. Зато сам Чонин преследует Криса довольными глазами, лениво двигая безымянным пальцем по ткани чужой футболки.   
\- Менеджер не отпустит, - вздыхает Сухо, размазывая пахнущую персиком субстанцию по остаткам блинчика.   
\- А ты попроси Дио поговорить с ним, - вставляет Лухань с улыбкой, - он умеет уговаривать.   
\- М? – Кенсу, видимо, расслышал за своими мыслями собственное имя, подняв взгляд.  
\- Давай, - Сухо вкладывает ему в руку свой телефон, на котором уже набирается номер, - скажи ему какую-нибудь хрень, как ты умеешь. Если я сегодня отсюда не выберусь, обещаю, ебать мозг буду именно тебе.   
Сехун давится блином, очевидно, хорошо зная, как выглядит это «ебать мозг» в исполнении их лидера.   
\- Да по какому поводу-то? – Кенсу пытается сопротивляться, уже держа трубку у уха.   
\- Ну… камбэк скоро, вон Крис вернулся, а мы даже не отметили, - спорит Сухо.   
Кенсу через стол смотрит в глаза Криса, который ничего не отвечает, только думает: давай. И Кенсу включает обаяние.   
Он говорит о хорошей погоде, интересуется самочувствием собеседника и хвалит их последние успехи, после чего вконец измученный менеджер просит Кенсу наконец сказать, чего он хочет.   
\- Мы хотели… эээ… собраться отметить возвращение Криса, он какой-то грустный в последнее время, - Кенсу снова срывается и несет чушь, - в общем, мы хотим, чтобы нас отпустили на вечер. Мы будем стараться еще сильнее, вот увидите. Всего один вечер нам не повредит… он никому не повредит… в общем этот один вечер…   
За столом уже открыто хохочут, закрывая рты ладонями. Все это выглядит так потрясающе мило вместе с покрасневшим не то от собственного вранья, не то от злости на одногруппников, которые вместо того чтобы помочь только беззвучно ржут в тарелки, Кенсу, который, наконец, произносит:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Да, я присмотрю за макне… Да, я лично за них отвечаю.  
И уже закрывая телефон и возвращая его Сухо:  
\- Больше никогда меня об этом не проси. Сволочь ты, а не лидер.   
\- Что бы мы без тебя делали, - Сухо треплет Кенсу по макушке, довольно улыбаясь.   
«Действительно, на кого бы вы еще это спихнули», - думает Крис.   
\- Куда идем? - вмешивается оживившийся Чондэ.   
\- А то место, где мы были в последний раз?- предлагает Лухань. – Там мило и есть отдельные комнаты.  
-Окей, - Чондэ достает телефон и бронирует заказ.   
\- А я не могу, - раздается расстроенный голос Исина, тонким слоем опрокидывающего на горячую сковородку тесто, - я ногу подвернул.   
\- Тебя же никто танцевать не просит, - отзывается Кай.   
\- А вдруг сильнее заболит?   
\- Да как хочешь, - обрывает Сухо, - никто не заставляет.  
\- Мы тоже не пойдем, - говорит Чанель, раскачивая в руке чашку с чаем, - мы уже давно собирались…  
\- Кое-куда сходить, - поспешно заканчивает Бекхен, - бросая на своего бойфренда сердитый взгляд.   
\- Угу, - Чанель топит смешок в кружке.   
\- И я не пойду, - Тао выбирается из-за стола, бросая тарелку в раковину, и обжигает улыбкой: - обещал к родителям съездить. Повеселитесь там хорошенько за меня.   
Сухо пожимает плечами:  
\- Меньше народу…  
Лухань тихо посмеивается, делая глоток из чашки. 

 

Заигрывающая бодрая электроника, переплетенная с лукавым голоском молодой француженки, пробирается из общего зала через потолок и открытую на лестницу дверь. На столе уже давно художественный беспорядок из полуполных тарелок и полупустых бутылок, чья-то пачка сигарет и растертый по пепельнице окурок. Они уже перепробовали коктейли в баре и оценили вместительность уютного танцзала, изрезанного кружащимися в темноте вихрями света, и теперь просто сидели на двух длинных диванчиках вдоль стен и лениво перекидывались фразами, которые не складывались даже в усталый диалог.   
\- Надо чаще собираться, - Лухань опирается спиной о плечо довольного этим Сехуна.   
\- Тебе только дай выпить, - комментирует Минсок, встряхивая стакан с пивом.  
\- Ему только дай повод, - поправляет Чондэ, - выпить он найдет сам.   
\- Нифига-а-а-а, - тянет Лухань, - я-то не напиваюсь, как некоторые, - он указывает глазами на дремлющего в углу Сухо.   
\- Лидер устал. Лидер спать, - Чонин под общий смех озвучивает последнюю весьма условно адекватную фразу Сухо перед тем, как он отключился. - Бля-я-ядь…  
Нож, которым он вырезал не самую приличную часть тела из винной пробки, выскальзывает у него из рук, оставляя на большом пальце сочащуюся красным полосу.   
\- Толпа идиотов, - произносит Кенсу, смотря на высасывающего кровь из раны Чонина. – У меня пластырь есть, пошли.   
Они пробираются через вытянутые ноги и скрываются за дверью.   
\- Ску-у-учно, - зевает Чондэ, наливая в бокал отыскавшиеся в бутылке остатки красного вина.   
\- Давайте... разыграем кого-нибудь? – вдруг предлагает Минсок, уставившись на все еще полный стакан в своих руках.  
\- Кого? – оживляется Лухань.  
\- Того, кого здесь нет, - произносит Минсок тоном дураку понятно. А потом добавляет, обводя остальных взглядом и останавливаясь на Крисе: - Кенсу.   
Крис вздрагивает:  
\- Почему не Чонина?   
\- Хочешь, чтобы он тебе лицо испортил?   
\- Он может, - со смехом говорит Лухань.   
Крис молчит.   
\- Ну и… как? - спрашивает Чондэ.   
\- У нашего запасливого Чондэ же есть номер в каком-нибудь неприметном отеле на сегодня? На всякий случай? – губы Минсока искривляются в ухмылке, пока сам он долго холодными глазами смотрит на Криса.   
\- Сними ему девочку, - ржет Лухань, - представляешь, какие огромные глаза у него будут? Аттракцион «Помогите, мои глаза превратились в блюдца».   
\- Тогда уж лучше мальчика, - усмехается Сехун.  
\- Давай, Чондэ, - Лухань пинает концом ботинка столик, так что тот ударяется в колено Чондэ, - мы знаем, что у тебя есть нужный телефончик.   
\- Иди нахуй, Лухань, - Чондэ смеется, допивая вино в своем бокале.   
\- И попроси такого, пофактурнее… чтобы с кожаными стрингами и, не знаю, ну… с кольцами в сосках, - продолжает Лухань.   
\- Давай, Чондэ, не жадничай, - говорит Минсок, щелкая оставленной зажигалкой. - Будет весело.   
\- Идиоты, - отвечает Чондэ, набирая номер.   
\- А как вы… затащите туда Кенсу? - интересуется Сехун. – Он же сам не пойдет.  
\- Блядь… точно, Кенсу же не такой дурак, - разочарованный Лухан тянется за новой бутылкой пива, которую открывает для него Сехун.  
\- Крис нам поможет, - раздается спокойный голос Минсока, равнодушно рассматривающего на свет ярко-красное вино в стакане, а потом снова поднимающего взгляд на китайского лидера, впиваясь в него зрачками. - Они в последнее время тесно общаются. Правда, Крис?   
Время для Криса обрывается высокочастотной комбинацией из звуков трека, доносящегося из зала, алкоголя, закруженного бессонницей и ставшего в сотни раз опаснее, и удивительных черных зрачков перед ним, заслонивших все остальные чувства, кроме одного.   
Eclipse.  
В глазах Минсока отражения черных лун с опасно серебрящейся поверхностью и предложение, от которого он хочет, но не может отказаться.   
\- Хорошо, - произносит Крис, и ненасытные холодные луны оставляют его в покое.   
Лухань удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Чондэ бросает Крису бумажку с адресом:   
\- Звони.   
Путаясь в пальцах, Крис достает телефон и набирает номер, последние цифры которого уже знает наизусть. Через долгие три гудка, когда Крис уже готов отказаться от этого, голос Кенсу произносит:   
\- Да.   
\- Кенсу, ты можешь приехать ко мне? – произносит Крис под тяжелым взглядом Минсока и любопытным Луханя.   
\- Да… но… что случилось? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Кенсу, и в глазах Криса против воли рисуется его тонкая фигурка в белой футболке и светло-голубых джинсах.   
\- Ничего, - Крис хрипло откашливается, потому что в горле невыносимо сохнет. – Просто приезжай. Приедешь?   
\- Да… - голос у Кенсу все еще какой-то неуверенный и рассеянный.   
Крис не сдерживается и громко выдыхает в трубку, и этот сорванный выдох словно добавляет Кенсу уверенности:  
\- Да. Куда?   
Крис диктует адрес.   
\- Я возьму такси, это небыстро, - предупреждает Кенсу.   
\- Хорошо. Я буду ждать, - от того, что когда-то он уже произносил эту фразу для Кенсу, Криса снова тошнит, и он поспешно нажимает на отбой.   
\- Молодец, - произносит Минсок ледяным тоном. - Ты любого научишь врать.   
Крис делает большой глоток из своего стакана. Было у кого научиться.   
\- Э… мы забыли о Чонине, - вставляет Чондэ, - он потащится за Кенсу.   
Лухань лукаво улыбается, поворачиваясь к Сехуну и вплетая свои пальцы в его.   
\- Сехунни, милый… Избавь нас от Чонина? Я буду тобой гордиться, - Лухань проводит пальцем по левой щеке Сехуна, касаясь шрама тонким пальчиком, а потом целует его в губы.  
\- Хорошо, - произносит Сехун вмиг охрипшим голосом, когда Лухань медленно отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза.   
\- Отлично, - Минсок, вставая, останавливается перед Чондэ. - А теперь ключи.   
Чондэ смотрит на него слишком трезвым взглядом, а потом тянет губы в понимающей улыбке: какая же ты сука. И бросает ключ с биркой в открытую ладонь.   
\- Идем, - Минсок толкает послушного Криса за дверь.

Чондэ покупает два коктейля, в одном из которых Лухань растворяет капсулу снотворного и передает его Сехуну, который находит Кая в зале, полном бегущими бликами света и зацикленным сэмплом, голос на котором повторяет no love, no freedom.  
\- Выпьешь со мной? – говорит Сехун, протягивая Чонину, опустившемуся на низкий диванчик, один из бокалов.   
\- Нет. Не хочу, - Сехуну приходится поставить чужой коктейль на столик.   
Из своего бокала он делает большой глоток, наблюдая за Каем, перевязывающим шнурки на кроссовках и выискивающим взглядом в зале Кенсу.   
Он знает, что Чонин его ненавидит. За то, что он нуб в танцах и каждое движение ему приходится повторять много-много раз, прежде чем оно станет таким же гладким и потрясающим, как у Кая. За то, что именно Каю часто достается заниматься с ним. И даже за то, что Лухань запросто переплетает с ним пальцы даже на вполне официальных фотосетах.   
Сехун ставит свой бокал на столик и тянется к Чонину, придерживая того за плечо, смыкая свои губы на его нижней губе. А потом еще раз, плавно, оставляя влажное прикосновение.   
\- Придурок, - Чонин толкает его в грудь, вытирая губы ладонью. – С ума сошел?   
И залпом выпивает свой бокал.   
Сехун ничего не говоря поднимается с дивана.   
Он тоже ненавидит этого придурка и неудачника. А Кай неудачник, потому что ведь нельзя танцевать с больной спиной. А Сехун быстро учится. 

У Минсока потертый Audi А4, который он открывает со стороны водителя, все так же смотря своими странными глазами, словно давая Крису еще один шанс сбежать:  
\- Садись.   
Но это лишнее, и Крис без слов заводит машину с шикарым сабвуфером сзади, зазвучавшим ярким треком в стиле uplifting trance, когда Минсок включил приемник.   
Они проскакивают мимо ярких огней встречных машин и, тормозя у светофора, Крис думает, что у машины Минсока разболтанные тормоза, наверное, потому что поршень ходит слишком свободно. Как и у хозяина, думает Крис.   
Фары, габариты, освещение автострады – все это смешивается в глазах Криса, плывет и разрушается осколками позади, отражаясь блестящим шлейфом в стеклах заднего вида. Кроме несущегося из динамиков:

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

Он паркуется на маленькой улочке перед вывеской с неоновой надписью hotel и, выходя, полной грудью вдыхает ледяной воздух, очищенный ароматом ночи с холодно блестящими высоко в синеве звездами. Он долго смотрит вверх, пока не вздрагивает от неожиданности, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Минсока, который только тогда поворачивается и медленно идет к дверям.   
Внутри сонный холл и неприветливый взгляд человека за стойкой.   
Тихое жужжание поднимающегося лифта.   
Когда двери раскрываются, Минсоку приходится толкнуть замершего Криса в спину, произнося с издевающейся интонацией:   
\- Шагай. Это же то, чего ты всегда хотел, разве нет?   
Точно. Утонуть в грязи раз и навсегда.   
Номер маленький, освещенный золотистым приглушенным светом ночника сбоку от кровати, которую хорошо видно с порога.   
Ты давно это спланировал?   
Минсок все так же без слов снимает пальто и проходит в комнату. Крис просто копирует его действия.   
Минсок пробегает пальцами по панели стереосистемы, и, когда она загорается бледно зеленым, полумрак комнаты наполняется эротично роняющим слова низким женским голосом, оплетенным четким рисунком электронного бита. Минсок пару раз нажимает на клавишу «вперед», и когда понимает, что это единственный загруженный в память трек, роняет отчего-то злое и тихое:   
\- Блядская электроника.   
Долгий взгляд из глаз в глаза прерывает стук в дверь. Минсок открывает ее, впуская парня в кожаной куртке с волосами с синими прядями и неприятной улыбкой на красивых губах.   
Минсок говорит застывшему Крису:  
\- Заплати ему.   
И когда Крис по-прежнему не двигается, только смотрит огромными глазами на жующего жвачку парня, возможно, впервые до конца осознав, что намерен сделать, Минсок отсчитывает пять хрустящих сотен:  
\- Проваливай.   
Парень хмыкает, кивает, и скрывается за хлопнувшей дверью. Тогда Минсок вновь отделяется от стены, которую подпирал спиной, и останавливается перед Крисом.   
Крис с тоскливым ожиданием смотрит в глаза Минсока, все такие же большие, черные и безэмоциональные, как и раньше, как всегда, когда теплые пальцы Минсока задевают его шею, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки:   
\- Тебе мало предложить? За тебя еще и все сделать надо?   
Поцелуи Минсока ленивые и слишком поверхностные. Кажется, все, что его интересует в Крисе – это серьга в его ухе, которую он неторопливо поглаживает пальцами, пока сам Крис сдергивает с него одежду, раскрашивая его грудь яркими следами, которые завтра расцветут фиолетовыми цветами синяков на бледной коже Минсока. Но его не интересует завтра, он заплатил только за сегодня, поэтому он без особой нежности раскрывает рот Минсока болезненным поцелуем, лишая воздуха, и гладит его через одежду, наслаждаясь пробегающей по чужому телу судорогой удовольствия.   
Никто еще не сопротивлялся ему слишком долго.   
Он замечает открывшуюся дверь и размытое светлое пятно в дверях. Белая футболка и светло-голубые джинсы. Но ему становится наплевать на это, когда капризные, своенравные, идеально очерченные губы Минсока отвечают ему, оставляя влажные дорожки из поцелуев, стекающие на грудь.   
Только целуя чужой живот с твердыми от тренировок косыми мышцами он вспоминает осенний вечер, полгода назад, когда он, поздно вечером возвращавшийся откуда-то, наткнулся на Минсока и Кенсу, прячущихся за углом дома. Минсок держал руку Кенсу, без своей обычной жесткости, легко сжимая ладонь:  
\- Это мое последнее предложение, Кенсу. Соглашайся.   
Кенсу качает головой и выдергивает свою ладонь из чужих пальцев.   
Минсок разворачивается и, накинув капюшон, уходит.   
Он снова и снова целует теплые губы сорвано дышащего Минсока.   
Ему это совсем безразлично. 

Aftertaste

Предают тех, кто доверяет - я не доверяю никому.

 

Его будит вваливающееся в окно солнце.   
Полдесятого, еще бы.   
Он с трудом садится в кровати, думая, что, может быть, его бессонница была не так плоха. Теперь он спит так, что его невозможно разбудить.   
Он плетется в душ, потом на кухню, совершая цикл знакомых перемещений по солнечному коридору, надеясь, что не наткнется ни на кого из своих, потому что, ей-богу, он впечатает чье-нибудь красивое лицо в стену, наблюдая, как кровавые пятна будут рисовать на обоях новую трогательную Impression, soleil levant в алеющих тонах.   
Он брезгливо толкает заварник с остатками зеленого чая и вытряхивает в кружку внушительное количество кофе, заливая его кипятком, отходит к окну и долго смотрит на выползающую откуда-то слева тучу, готовую закрыть солнце и выпотрошить на город новый ливень из снежных перьев.   
Он пальцами натыкается на оставленную на подоконнике книжку – романчик Коэльо – и думает, кому бы эта глупенькая книжка могла принадлежать. Он думает об этом напряженно и сосредоточенно, и в конце концов решает, что это, вероятнее всего, луханевская.   
Потому что думать о романчике интереснее, чем пустота вакуумной оболочки в его голове.   
В полчетвертого он, стоя в бежевом пальто, таком же, как и на остальных участниках, перед зеркалом, завязывает шарф узлом аскот и путает концы, превращая элегантный узел в тряпичный ком, жалко болтающийся на шее.   
Минсок, с уже повязанным шарфом, по любимой привычке подпирающий стену спиной и холодными, до невероятного безразличными глазами наблюдающий за собирающимися одногруппниками, подходит к Крису и парой точных движений исправляет узел, и, бросая:  
\- Не позорь остальных, - сложив руки в карманы, скрывается за дверью. 

 

Кенсу сидит на холодной лестнице, битый час перематывая треки, ни один из которых ему не нравится и абсолютно все раздражают. От этого даже его любимая набережная кажется ему чужой, холодной и неживой.   
Что бесит его больше всего – он никак не может найти настроение.   
Подходящее настроение для неба, через которое в полдесятого утра переползает клубящаяся туча, готовая закрыть солнце и выпотрошить на город новый ливень из снежных перьев.   
Он раздраженно прячет в карманы замерзшие пальцы и перестает переключать треки, останавливаясь на каком-то атмосферном ремиксе, где голос девушки словно замешан на золотистом солнечном воздухе заката у далекого океана.   
Кенсу думает, что хочет оставить все это к черту и уехать туда, где закатное солнце никогда не перестает золотить теплый песок. И напиваться каждый день в какой-нибудь забегаловке с туповатым названием вроде House of broken souls.   
Когда первые снежинки из накрывшей-таки город тучи касаются его лица, он поднимается и быстрыми шагами спускается вниз, оставляя за спиной бессильно бесящиеся снежные вихри.


	14. perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chen/tao-surgeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fav gemini's blue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcWzVUlrzdc

Syndrome

Ему 19 и он идиот. Прекрасный, влюбленный в жизнь идиот.   
Еще он студент медицинского колледжа, второкурсник.   
А еще сегодня он встретил человека, которого будет любить всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
И понимайте теперь, как хотите – зачем он идет по бордюру, раскачиваясь, как пьяный, держа в одной руке рюкзак, а во второй, для равновесия, снятую с себя куртку.   
\- Ты сдурел? – интересуется из-за спины Минсок, важно вышагивающий позади с бумажным стаканчиком с кофе.   
\- Не знаю, - честно выдыхает Тао, разворачиваясь и шагая по бордюру спиной вперед. – Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что происходящее сейчас настолько важно, что ты уже не расстанешься с ним – вы всегда вместе отныне и впредь?   
Бордюр внезапно заканчивается, и он валится на асфальт под ноги паре девушек, которые с ужасом разбегаются, пока он улыбается маньячной улыбкой, прижавшись ноющим затылком к холодному бетону и разглядывая легкие облачка на небе перед собой.   
\- Впредь я сам буду тебя бить, прежде, чем ты покалечишься, - в глазах склонившегося над ним Минсока рассасывается беспокойство, и он протягивает Тао руку с мечтательным выражением на лице, - по крайней мере, бить тебя доставит мне удовольствие…   
Тао почти успевает схватиться за протянутую руку, как Минсок отдергивает ладонь, и Тао вторично шлепается задницей об асфальт. Он не обращает внимания на хохот Минсока, уловив знакомый силуэт с камерой на груди на наполовину скрытой кустами соседней дорожке.   
\- Эй, Чондэ-э-э, привет! – он махает рукой наконец-то повернувшему в их направлении голову невысокому парню с черными волосами и красивой улыбкой. Толпа на дорожке замирает, на лице у парня с фотоаппаратом, по мнению Минсока, сменяется целая гамма выражений – он сначала не понял, потом не узнал, затем с трудом вспомнил, и наконец, вспомнил нормально, дружелюбно улыбнулся и помахал Тао рукой:  
\- Привет!   
\- Ну и кто это? – взглядом Минсок препарировал мечтательно улыбающегося и отряхивающего джинсы одногруппника.   
Они становятся друзьями, хотя никто, в общем, не может понять, что связывает студента четвертого курса факультета искусств Кима Чондэ с вечно таскающимся за ним по пятам и не закрывающим рот Хуань Цзытао. Тао ловит себя на мысли, что по своей природе он скорее нелюдим, он угрюм и скуп на слова, но рядом с Чондэ он будто участвует в состязаниях на остроумие, мечтая заработать на секунду дернувшиеся вверх уголки губ Чондэ, что обычно означает его улыбку, потому что вот уж кто настоящий нелюдим – так это Чондэ. Тао кажется, что он расслабляется только со своим фотоаппаратом. Он любит макросьемку, и Тао часто подолгу перелистывает фотографии в его альбоме, пытаясь понять, где тот нашел такие синие блики, расцвеченные водяными дугами, от которых хочется пить, и черноту, как ночь, с отсветом в форме полумесяца, от которой хочется плакать. Чондэ, меняя объектив, говорит, что это бутылка минералки и кружка с кофе. Тао тихонько закрывает альбом с фотографиями, останавливаясь сегодня на этих двух. Даже так для него слишком много, Чондэ слишком… просто Чондэ – это все. Это царапинки на радужке его глаз (iris – вспоминает Тао), расширяющейся, когда свет выключен, это вкус кофе, остывшего из-за того, что он отобрал фотоаппарат у Чондэ и пробовал его сфотографировать, пока тот с криками бегал за ним, запрыгивая на диван, и пытался отобрать технику, грозя повесить паршивца на первом суку, если он его сломает. Это спираль кожуры зеленого яблока, вылезающего из-под ножа Чондэ, который их чистит, потому что ненавидит жесткую яблочную кожуру, а Тао ее ест, просто потому что иначе она никому не нужна, и ему ее жалко. Не в смысле денег или израсходованных продуктов, ему ее чисто по-человечески жалко, когда он на мгновение представляет себе, что с ним случится, если Чондэ перестанет в нем нуждаться, прося вкрутить то лампочку (потому что Тао выше), то донести коробки со старыми фильмами из студии до дома, а потом оставит ночевать (потому что уже чертовски поздно для малыша Тао, который младше его всего на два года на самом деле). Они заснут на диване под на повторе заново показавшиеся титры молодежной комедии, а среди ночи Тао проснется и будет долго смотреть в темноту, угадывая рядом с собой острый профиль Чондэ на фоне окна, в которое льется глуховатый свет от ночных городских огней, считая его ровное дыхание и удивляясь, почему от белых полосок на его свитере будто исходит какое-то теплое сияние. Он даже пробует задеть его ладонью, это сияние, схватить, забывая, что его нет на самом деле, отчего Чондэ просыпается и удивленно трет глаза руками, а потом тянется к ниточке с выключателем, болтающейся на торшере, чтобы включить его, когда слышит голос младшего со странной умоляющей интонаций просящий:   
\- Нет! Не надо, пожалуйста.   
Чондэ не понимает. Хотя, может быть, на самом деле понимает даже слишком хорошо. 

Тао 20 и он все еще идиот.   
Он влюблен в своего лучшего друга и это так очевидно, что ему даже негде прятаться. Поэтому когда Минсок спрашивает у него, что он намерен делать, Тао чувствует себя, будто его окатили ведром холодной воды.   
\- Что? В смысле… ничего. Не могу же я вот так подойти и выложить ему все, - он так привык прятаться за этой отговоркой, что думает, что она сработает и сегодня, немного нервно крутя в пальцах красное яблоко.   
\- Он и так знает, - жестко говорит Минсок, потягивая кофе из крохотной чашечки, сидя в кафе за столом напротив. Тао знает, насколько горький подают напиток в таких маленьких чашечках, и думает, что он такой же горький, как слова Минсока: - Все уже знают. Только ты еще прикидываешься идиотом.   
Тао смотрит на своего друга с недоверием – нет, не его словам, он прекрасно понимает, что тот, скорее всего, прав, - он просто хочет понять, почему Минсок вдруг так жесток.   
\- Он пользуется тобой. Называй это как хочешь, впрочем. Но он знает, что ты его любишь, и не прогоняет тебя, и не позволяет быть ближе.   
Тонкими пальцами Минсок раскачивает остатки кофе в кружке, другой рукой подпирая круглую щеку, смотря куда-то за стекло на улицу, на поток прохожих, двигающихся в обоих направлениях.  
\- Ищи какие хочешь оправдания, - говорит он, и Тао кажется, что его взгляд прикован к ярко красной юбке проходящей мимо девушки с синими бантами в волосах, - но это длится уже год. И это по крайней мере нечестно.   
Тао смотрит, как ярко-красное пятно скрывается за углом, а потом чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда, поворачивая голову, замечает, как пристально смотрит на него Минсок темными ореховыми глазами, заполненными такой печалью, что ему хочется встать и убежать. И он действительно кидает книги в свой рюкзак, доставая деньги, роняя:   
\- Я справлюсь. Не стоит беспокоиться, - выбегает за звенящие колокольчиком двери.   
Лицо Минсока расслабляется, жесткое выражение, которое он старался сохранить все это время, быстро увядает и сменяется печальной полуулыбкой, в которую складываются губы молодого человека, который, допивая свой остывший кофе и жмурясь от горечи на языке произносит:   
\- Мой глупый Тао…

Неделю спустя после своего выпуска Чондэ зовет Тао в клуб отметить его вступление во взрослую жизнь вполне детскими методами. Они изрядно накачиваются каким-то жутким коктейлем на абсенте, и Тао слегка ведет от алкоголя и усталости, поэтому он запинается о порог туалета и долго прижимается лбом к холодному, а главное устойчивому кафелю, дожидаясь Чондэ. В зеркало он смотрит на расширенные от выпитого блестящие темные зрачки Чондэ и думает, что никогда еще он не казался ему таким красивым, как сейчас: с шапкой мыльной пены на руках и улыбкой во все тридцать два, с задравшейся под черным кожаным жилетом темной рубашкой… Тао осторожно отлепляется от своей опоры и поправляет непослушный кусок материи непослушными же руками. Когда Чондэ разворачивается к нему, Тао просто не готов так близко видеть пушистые ресницы на стрелками очерченных веках, тонкий ровный нос и густые брови, изломанные под странным, делающим его лицо тревожно хрупким, углом. Его руки просто по инерции опускаются на пояс старшего, но уже сознательно сжимаются, толкая Чондэ всего лишь на шажок ближе, когда он видит, как чужие зрачки в один миг и неотвратимо затопляет понимание.   
\- Отпусти, - бормочет Чондэ, отстраняя его руки за запястья.   
\- Чондэ… - шепот Тао звучит угрожающе, и он ничего с этим не может поделать. Он просто сильнее – и поэтому прижимает хрупкую фигуру Чондэ к своей груди, одна рука на поясе, другая накрест через лопатки.   
Он чувствует, как напряжено тело в его руках, и снова ничего не может сделать: но как же ты не понимаешь, что я никогда, никогда не сделаю тебе больно.   
Он еще крепче сжимает Чондэ, невыносимо для него нежно, шепча в спутанные волосы на своем плече:   
\- Просто постой со мной… вот так, - слова вырываются, царапая горло.   
Он считает удары сердца, прыгающего в груди как безумное, как безумное ведущее его к пропасти. Он сам, сам это сделал: когда он разожмет руки, он потеряет Чондэ. Он это знает. Поэтому он считает удары сердца, решая, какой из них будет последним, вдыхая такой близкий и знакомый запах, пропитываясь им - навсегда.   
И Чондэ действительно исчезает, как будто истлевает потихоньку: он почти не разговаривает, редко отвечает на звонки, наконец, он даже не здоровается и переезжает куда-то, не удосужившись, конечно, оставить свой новый адрес.   
И Тао истлевает вслед за ним, будто Чондэ забрал весь кислород с собой и гореть больше нечему. Он не выходит из дома, прогуливает колледж и все дни проводит перед ноутбуком, смотря сезон за сезоном глупые сериалы, в которых не запоминает даже имена главных героев, или лежит на кровати, изучая загадочную карту подтеков на потолке, оставленных залившими его соседями сверху прошлой весной.   
А потом приходит Минсок, распахивая тяжелые шторы и впуская в комнату ненавистный ему свет. Он долго говорит что-то, чего Тао просто не слышит, пока старший, взбесившись, не наклоняется над ним, отвешивая пару звонких пощечин. Только тогда до Тао доходит:   
\- Какой же ты идиот! Или ты сейчас же поднимаешься и начинаешь снова жить как нормальный человек, или оставайся к черту тут один! Ты… жалкий! – Минсок презрительно кривит губы, отпуская чужие плечи.   
Тао молча поднимается и идет в ванную. Нет, не потому, что слова Минсока обидели его или что-то затронули в его душе, которая сейчас похожа на пустой дом, из которого давно съехал последний жилец, и только ветер играет с неприкрытой створкой окна. Нет, он просто не хочет видеть, как Минсок плачет.   
Он послушно ходит в колледж, закрывает долги и по утрам готовит себе завтраки. Он даже выглядит теперь нормально.   
И через много-много долгих и пустых месяцев он срывается снова. Он находит страничку Чондэ на фейсбуке и сталкерит его аккаунт, с неприятным удивлением рассматривая появляющееся и все растущее количество хорошо сделанных снимков со светловолосым парнем с огромными глазами, похожим то ли на изображение средневекового ангела, то ли на какую-то зверушку из диснеевских мультфильмов, которого он поначалу даже принял за девушку. Он ревниво разглядывает восхищенно загнутые ресницы и красивые розовые губы, изогнутые в приторно милой улыбке – а потом смотрит в висящее над кроватью зеркало на свои круги под глазами и немного хищный разрез глаз. Он удаляет свой аккаунт и навсегда оставляет свою болезненную зависимость следить за жизнью Чондэ онлайн, когда на одной из фотографий появляется сам владелец странички, обнимающий белобрысого ангела за талию, и - Тао помнит – на его лице искренняя и счастливая улыбка.   
Теперь Тао совсем нормальный. Процентов на 99.   
Quartz ocean

С Крисом ему неровно. Пугающе высокий и кажущийся отлитой изо льда статуей с безупречными манерами в идеальном строгом костюме, переодеваясь в домашний пуловер с белыми мягко ощущающимися шерстинками под кончиками пальцев, он становился пугающе нежным, как океан с дымчатыми кварцевыми глазами, который погружает, лишает воли.   
Он подчиняется, радуясь тому, что можно не заботиться о счетах за квартиру и интернет, которые раньше подсовывали под дверь, потому что теперь когда он возвращается со своей работы (а это почти всегда довольно поздно), единственное, что он находит – остывающий ужин на плите и задремавшего на диване Криса, по-детски обнявшего его единственную каким-то чудом оказавшуюся у него плюшевую игрушку, от которой он не смог избавиться – панду с густыми черными мешками под глазами. Часто он даже не прикасается к ужину, идет в душ, а потом выталкивает плюшевого зверя с коленей Криса, пристраивая вместо него свою голову, и быстро засыпает, когда чужие пальцы вплетаются в его сырые черные волосы. По утрам Крис уходит раньше, и все, что Тао находит, просыпаясь, – остывающий завтрак на столе, который он без большого удовольствия запихивает в себя, потому что ему хватило бы и хлопьев, залитых молоком, но жалко трудов Криса, который специально просыпается на двадцать минут раньше, чтобы сварить кофе и сделать тосты (он спрашивал), хотя рядом с его офисом есть не много ни мало «Старбакс», и он вполне может позволить себе покупать утренний кофе там. Эта крисовская нежность топит его, он захлебывается.   
Это ведь не то, что ему нужно. Он сам хочет быть нежным и дарить свою заботу кому-то, а Крис не оставляет ему выбора, и ему очень жалко этого высокого парня с крашеными волосами, когда, наткнувшись на его взгляд, он видит в нем столько любви, что его рука неверно сжимается поверх крисовой ладони, что второй неверно истолковывает, наклоняясь к нему за поцелуем, а Тао остается только рвано выдохнуть от ненависти к себе, потому что не может он, ну не может, найти в себе сил наскрести столько же искренности и обожания в ответ, как не может и вырваться из волн этого холодного кварцевого океана, затапливающего обожанием и такого бережного в своих поцелуях, как будто он, Тао, хрустальная статуя.   
Вечером, сжав зубы, до того как Крис по своей излюбленной привычке уложит его голову к себе на колени и станет перебирать пальцами пряди с нефтяным блеском, пока Тао не задремлет, он находит тяжелые и больно ударяющие слова, чтобы попросить Криса уйти, потому что так ведь в самом деле будет лучше. Он не может позволить себе обманывать эти глаза цвета дымчатого кварца, в которых счастье отражалось теплыми бликами заходящего солнца. Уж лучше увидеть в них детскую обиду за что? и совсем недетскую боль, прежде чем Крис, повернувшись, начинает собирать свои вещи, укладывая их в сумку.   
\- Десять вечера, Крис, подожди, - робко произносит Тао, опираясь спиной о косяк и чувствуя, как больно сминаются, ложась стопкой, идеально выглаженные и висевшие до этого на плечиках рубашки его бывшего парня.   
\- Все н-н-нормально, - за этим заиканием проскользнувшими «эн» Тао чудятся подступающие слезы, которые в темной комнате при свете ночника не разглядеть, но оно и к лучшему, ведь он всего лишь может попытаться быть предельно честен, но это вовсе не значит, что он настолько силен, чтобы устоять.   
\- Остальное заберу завтра, - в голосе жар сигареты, которой прижигают рану, потому что больше нечем, и так лучше, чем позволить заразе разнестись по венам.   
Кого он обманывает, произнося:  
\- Звони, - вслед бесшумно закрывшейся тяжелой стальной двери, он не знает.   
Крис исчезает, нарушив обещание забрать все завтра, и оставляет свой планшетник, забитый их фотографиями, на которых они в обнимку, свою записную книжку, полную чужой теперь жизнью, свои крема на стеклянной полке в ванной. И Тао догадывается, что это оттого, что он сделал ему очень больно. Но он точно знает, что так будет лучше, он тысячу раз клялся в этом закатному небу, стоя на коленях перед окном своей квартиры на 17-м этаже, и закатывающийся огненный шар молчаливо соглашался с ним, не обещая, в общем, помочь и не принося никакого облегчения.   
Крис уходит с осенью, затирается запахом случайных кафе, на которые набредаешь в осеннем дожде, сквозь который непоследовательно и непредсказуемо вдруг улыбается солнце, хотя ты уже сидишь за стеклянной витриной и держишь в руках чашку с кофейным запахом и оставленную кем-то модную книгу, наслаждаясь, скорее, атмосферой, потому что ни названия кофе, ни названия книги ты не знаешь… никогда не знал, но всегда любил и восхищался людьми, которые в этом разбираются, уверенно делая заказ и обсуждая последнюю литературную новинку в кругу «своих», таких, как Чондэ или Крис, пока ты сам робко прислушиваешься и максимум, на что способен – репетировать эту атмосферу дождливой осенней субботой, потерявшись на улице и найдя взамен это случайное кафе и свои болезненно теплые сожаления в памяти. Прости, я обещал не обвинять никого.   
После душа надев ободок, откидывающий мешающую читать челку, и избегая смотреть в зеркало на это недоразумение с черными веером торчащими надо лбом волосами, он смотит в экран телевизора, только через пару минут замечая, что тот все еще погашен. И вправду панда, вспоминает Тао слова уже почти стершегося из памяти и с полочек ванной забытыми тюбиками с кремом Криса.   
Whiteandblack keys

В один из вечеров, когда начинает хотеться послать все нахрен и, сняв с себя тяжелую кожаную куртку, сигануть с городского моста вниз к бликам отражающейся в воде магистрали, оставив мальчишку из 3 палаты жаловаться на него медсестре, потому что доктор Тао обманщик и не принес мармеладных конфет, как обещал, я в оседающем на город тусклом вечернем тумане останавливаюсь перед вывеской, на которой под серебристыми нитями скатывающихся по бумаге под своим весом капель читаю: «Рояль, Бен Бекхён» - и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, толкаю старую, неплотно прилегающую дверь. Внутри полумрак, замешанный на сигаретном дыме, несколько занятых столов и тонкий профиль на сцене. Я успеваю присесть за стол и заказать выпивку, чтобы прогнать влезший под кожу осенний холод, перед тем как осторожный ломкий звук клавиш, которые пробуют пальцами, наполняет полу-темноту полу-мелодией. Я не узнаю того, что он играет, и мне даже кажется, что он делает это неправильно, заметно непрофессионально, вместо демонстрации мастерства старясь наполнить звук трогательной нежностью.   
Чуть дрогнув, я щелкаю зажигалкой. Силуэт пианиста сквозь дым становится еще более призрачным, так что неясная преграда между моими мыслями и реальностью вновь стирается под напором опустевшего стакана виски и умения человека за роялем извлекать из мертвого инструмента звуки, которые заставляют душу, сжимаясь, доказывать, что она живая.   
Время ускользает невесомыми нажатиями тонких пальцев на черно-белые клавиши, заставляя рояль звучать так, будто он сейчас связан с моей душой и плачет тягучими нитями, которые я ощущаю покалыванием в углах глаз. В них я перемещаюсь в своем времени из сезона в сезон, то с щемящей радостью в сердце замечая обвешанный гирляндами, тепло мигающий город или шорох изумрудов в только что распустившейся листве, то с больной головой дую на кружку с растворенными в ней таблетками от простуды, кутаясь в колючий свитер и матеря на чем стоит свет внезапно ударивший по моему тонкому пальто мороз. В невыносимо прекрасных звуках, рождающихся под чуткими пальцами, такими же почти длинными, как мои, в днях, - и все это окрашено каскадом красок, от теплого оранжевого до холодного голубого, и, слушая и оглядываясь на свое время, я уже не понимаю, как можно разделять слова любовь и боль, радость и печаль – они все из одной гаммы.   
Вдруг я совершенно отчетливо понял, откуда эта размывающая душу печальная нежность: я навсегда останусь в нигдездесь, с танцующими в полусвете призраками музыки, путая ноги в своих воспоминаниях. У меня никогда не будет дома и семьи или детей, я всегда буду верен тебе, как твой последний рыцарь, после боя с перерубленным мечом и трехгранным кинжалом, спрятанным у самого сердца, который пригодится ему лишь в его последний час. Мое будущее обрисовалось передо мной с четкостью, которую я испуганно принялся заглаживать очередной порцией виски.   
Когда парень на сцене тихо опускает крышку и разворачивается на табурете, устало держась тонкими пальцами за виски, я подхожу к нему, разыскивая внутри себя слова благодарности, потому что должен, потому что он сумел разбудить во мне то, что я думал давно отправил с багажом рейсом в один конец заселять terra incognita дорамных сюжетов о любви – еще одна издевка, чтобы скрыть искренность, так легче – и которые не звучали бы слишком глупо, но ничего кроме:   
\- Спасибо… я не забуду этот… вечер, - мне не приходит в голову. Но парень лишь смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами и ничего не говорит, так что я, дав себе мысленно подзатыльник, раздраженно спускаюсь со сцены, когда меня хватают за рукав, вкладывая в ладонь старый мобильник, на потертом экране которого я с трудом, сощурившись, разбираю: «Я Бен Бекхён. И я немой. Давай выпьем… коньяку?»  
Коньячные блики тонут в его глазах или его глаза тонут в них – я не могу разобрать, я только помню, как тепло мне было молчать с ним, наслаждаясь тишиной, в которой груз моей бесконечной любви становился не таким тягостным, пока он рассказывал мне историю своего сердца, трогая холодными пальцами гладкие клавиши. Мы встречались почти каждую пятницу в этом клубе, а полгода спустя ничего не подозревающий и недалекий я получил от него мейл, в котором он прощался со мной и говорил, что уезжает обратно в Китай к своему учителю, и будет с ним навсегда… или не будет навсегда, потому что это уже не важно, важно – навсегда решить. Именно тогда я понял, что мое навсегда привязано лишь к тебе, и я не хочу решать. Да, я навсегда останусь один со своими воспоминаниями о любви к тебе, с этой пугающей преданностью – просто потому что я так хочу. Так я чувствую себя чище, свободнее, честнее. Вспомнив фотографию, стоявшую у изголовья кровати Бекхёна, на которой он обнимал высокого молодого человека с медовыми кудрями и широкой улыбкой, которого звал учителем, несмотря на их небольшую разницу в возрасте, я пожелал ему удачи… от всего сердца, в последний раз напившись в том клубе и пообещав себе, что я не буду скучать по его молчаливому теплу с отсветом обреченного «навсегда» в коньячных глазах, таких же янтарных, как жидкость в тонком фужере у меня в пальцах. Я хочу, чтобы они написали на двоих новую историю, закончив старую, в которой Бек уехал от него по причинам, о которых не рассказал даже мне, немного трусливым, но мудрым в своей недосказанности многоточием… И чтобы в новой истории этот парень с красивой улыбкой смеялся за двоих и умел слушать тишину Бекхёна по крайней мере в два раза лучше, чем это делал я.   
Удачи, мой маленький храбрый Бекки!..  
Wide eyed

На нижней губе у Сехуна сочащаяся сукровицей трещина, которую он, как ящерица высовывая язык, осторожно трогает, кривясь от боли. Я люблю его за то, что он приносит мне стаканчик эспрессо, когда он зовет меня и я не откликаюсь больше трех раз, и что ничего в его отношении ко мне не изменилось, после того как мы провели одну из начавшихся в клубе ночей вместе. Я не хочу спрашивать, откуда взялась рана, потому что сегодня понедельник и все выходные он опять провел в каких-то злачных местах. 

«Бедный мальчик!...»  
«Ничего он не бедный, не слушай его»  
«Но он же любит!»  
«Если бы любил, то давно бы сделал что-нибудь»  
«Это ты сейчас не о себе говоришь, надеюсь»

\- Просто подойди к нему и познакомься, - я всыпаю в стаканчик неприлично большое количество сахара, стащив пакетики Сехуна, который ничего не замечает, сверля взглядом До Кёнсу, педиатра с огромными, как у его пациентов, наивно распахнутыми глазами и морщась от горечи обжигающего кофе.   
\- Я-не-мо-гу, пойми уже, - Сехун выделяет каждое слово, даже не отвлекаясь, чтобы взглянуть на меня – у него есть только полчаса обеденного перерыва, чтобы он мог плавить Кёнсу взглядом, и он очень дорожит этими тридцатью минутами, которые каждый день за исключением выходных проводит в обществе человека, небезразличного ему настолько, что он нервно сжимает полы своего белого халата в кулаках.   
«Как ты думаешь, мне стоит?...»  
В льющемся через окно мягком свете наступающей весны, на фоне нежных бледно-зеленых стен он выглядит как крейзи фрог – почти лягушачьи ужимки, одержимость в глазах и сдавленный умоляющий визг:  
\- Тао-не-надо-пожалуйста-я-прошу-я-что-хочешь-сделаю… - когда я волоку его за шиворот помятого белого халата к столику у окна, за которым До задумчиво сидит, помешивая ложечкой в чашке и уставившись в книгу, забывая перелистывать страницы, а его модные кроссовки очень хорошо скользят по гладкому полу, сколько бы он ни упирался своими длинными ногами.   
\- Привет, Кёнсу! – от звука моего чересчур бодрого голоса До выходит из своего транса, поднимая на нас свои спокойные глаза, и неуверенно роняет:  
\- Привет… и вам, - глядя на притихшего Сехуна, который из под вытравленной до седого челки жадно разглядывает обожаемого им молодого доктора.   
\- До! Это О Сехун, ординатор, и он уже год мечтает с тобой познакомиться, но он считает себя слишком глупым и… потертым для тебя - произношу я, разжимая кулак над стулом, на который Сехун падает с расширившимися от шока глазами, потому что я мало того что слил все его секреты Кёнсу, размер глаз которого стал просто запредельным, но и добавил:   
\- Он глупый, это может быть, но пока еще не шлюха и… еще он тебя любит.   
Теплая тонкая струйка крови покатилась по губе слишком сильно закусившего ее мальчика, и я на мгновение подумал, что перегнул, но это было правильно стучало в моей груди под ласковый апрельский свет от серого неба, льющийся сквозь высокие окна коридора: Кёнсу добрый, он поймет, а Сехун… что ж, это будет его последняя рана на лице и пятница в клубе до ночи.   
Когда-то давно, будто на заре, когда, смотря на восход солнца, еще веришь в мечту, когда тяжесть лет еще не давит обреченностью, я хотел стать кардиохирургом, чтобы - вот же ирония - хирургическими нитями суметь вышить на сердце его имя, но потом подумал, что это слишком вызывающе, - чинить чужие сердца, когда со своим у меня такие неполадки. Жаль, что тогда я совсем не думал о том, чтобы стать врачевателем душ.   
«А ведь по-моему у меня неплохо получается», - думаю я, проходя через неделю по двору, наслаждаясь прикосновениями совсем нетеплого еще ветра, распахивающего белый халат и холодом ласкающего кожу, замечая, как эти двое сидят на скамеечке, читая очередную до приторности интеллигентную кёнсову книжку и держа в руках по стаканчику кофе.   
«Эй, это был мой эспрессо!» - я спотыкаюсь обо что-то, чудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не проехаться носом по чудному меланхоличному серому асфальту больничных дорожек.   
«Слышишь, а я гребаный альтруист», - говорю я, поднимая с земли оставленную злобной заигравшейся малышней мучительно синюю лопатку, об которую я запнулся, и разглядывая ее, вертя перед носом.  
«Хей, я самый очешуенный человеколюбец на свете!», - недоразумение лет пяти подходит и забирает у меня из рук синюю хреновину, и я почти даже не хочу настучать ей по его шортам с котятками.   
А вот разговаривать с тобой и мысленно просить твоих советов, пожалуй, не надо больше.   
Bring u down

Темнота в баре раскачивается от тяжелого медленно разворачивающегося ритма, словно скатывающегося с диджейской тарелки, который наполняет изрезанный ультрафиолетовыми вспышками воздух давящей линейкой басов и ударами тарелок на каждый счет три.   
Свет нервно дрожит и замирает, подчиняясь паузе в музыке, и я с противным самому себе удовольствием нюхаю бронзовую жидкость в стакане, почему-то слыша внутри себя тихий, но отчетливый голос, произносящий «Не пей!», когда я уже касаюсь губами стекла. Мне иногда кажется, что весь этот мир как игрушка, он эфемерный и может быть просто чьей-то причудливой фантазией, которая с легкостью может перевернуть реальности, но что в нем по-настоящему реально, так это сознание. И поток миллиардов сознаний, объединенный во что-то похожее на матрицу, вполне может обладать своим собственным сознанием. И я даже думаю, что услышал именно его голос.   
Поэтому я отставляю стакан и продолжаю, чуть повернувшись, смотреть на танцующего на сцене парня, эротично изгибающегося словно под давлением тяжелых электронных волн, оплетающих его тело, заставляя откровенно проводить пальцами по гладким бедрам, иногда касаясь вызывающего бугра на джинсах. Его глаза закрыты, и он не видит, как из зала пожирают глазами его широко расставленные ноги и оголенное сползшей майкой плечо. У него сочные губы и какие-то слишком яркие черты лица, отчего он выглядит вызывающе и дерзко. Как раз то, что ему нужно.   
«When you’re locked up in my blue, it’s true, I love you», - произносит холодный голос, который сносит лавина опускающегося баса, рождая в груди терпкую волну, подкатывающую к горлу тошнотой и опускающуюся в живот, еще ниже, сворачиваясь клубком и заставляя путать себя с желанием.   
Парень на сцене снимает мокрую от пота майку, хорошо отточенным небрежным жестом отправляя ее в угол. Мой телефон на стойке успевает несколько раз с жужжанием повернуться на небольшой угол, прежде чем я его замечаю.  
\- Доктор Цзытао, вы не могли бы провести срочную операцию? Кроме вас заменить заболевшего хирурга больше некем… - извиняется голос в трубке.   
Вот блядь. Я со злостью ставлю стакан на стойку, отчего несколько пронзительно янтарных капель остаются на гладкой поверхности столешницы, и я с сожалением представляю их горький вкус, вполне окунуться в который мне сегодня, видимо, не светит.   
\- Да, конечно. Я буду через десять минут.   
Мне даже становится жаль оставлять безразличный холодный голос, словно через вокодер продирающийся: «Take everything and live for a moment, it’s only gonna bring you down». 

Перед операционной я как всегда, из чистого любопытства, потому что надо же думать о чем-то человеческом, пока ты штопаешь чужое и совсем незнакомое тело, как машина, интересуюсь у помощников:   
\- Кто?   
\- Ким Чондэ.   
Эти слова прошивают мозг тупым электрическим импульсом, и я едва ли не покрываюсь весь трещинами, как лопнувший стакан, когда слышу:   
\- Авария, повреждения брюшной полости, - сестра читает что-то с формуляра.   
\- Говорят, от его мотоцикла ничего не осталось, - тянет вторая с сожалением.   
\- Как же жаль, - произносит третья, - совсем молоденький.   
Я начинаю задыхаться, чувствуя, как под кожей неконтролируемо нарастает горячая волна, от которой трясутся пальцы и лоб заливает неприятный липкий пот. В торжественно неподвижно и отвратительно безжизненно лежащем на столе теле, разорванном пластиковыми трубками, с пепельными губами и заострившимся лицом, с огромными синими тенями под ресницами, я с трудом узнаю Чондэ. Мне кажется, что он держит на животе букет ярко-алых цветов, похожих на ирисы, расплывающихся кляксами по белой ткани, но не бывает алых ирисов, а его почти синие тонкие пальцы касаются простыни.  
Я никогда не думал, как может выглядеть кошмар, болезненно оживший вспыхнувшей в операционной лампой. Разнося вдребезги сознание, разрываясь болью по венам. Онемевшие пальцы не смогут даже удержать ставший слишком тяжелым скальпель, который выскальзывает из ладони, оглушительно ударяясь о кафель.  
«Ну же, Тао… а не этого ли ты хотел? Избавиться от него, раз и навсегда? Не будешь ли ты рад, если он умрет под твоими руками?..»  
Нет! Нет! Нет!  
« Cause you're lost in front of me, it's true, I'm losing you»  
Я в отчаянии цепляюсь за расцветший в сознании под пугающе пульсирующий бас холодный голос.  
« When I'm lost I'll come to you, I'm blue, I feel you »  
Тише, спокойнее. В нервно мерцающих электронных всполохах и низкочастотных пульсациях все, что мне остается – следовать за ними, позволяя себе погрузиться в этот хаотический хоровод кружащихся вокруг меня чужих обрывочных мыслей. Похожий на шелест шепот сестер, четкий писк приборов, янтарные капли пролившегося виски, синие всполохи на темной, как разбавленный сливками кофе, коже танцующего парня, неслышное дыхание Чондэ…  
«When you know it’s over, when you gonna break down, take everything and live for a moment – it’s only gonna bring you down»  
Все это беспорядочно вплетается в меня, и я нахожу свою нить в пугающей огромной матрице. Она бьется медленно и ровно, в такт напряженным под действием лекарств сокращениям сердечной мышцы Чондэ где-то чуть левее моей кисти. Я чувствую, как его тело, из которого со свистом вырывается жизнь, наполняется маленькими кусочками информации, обрывками энергии, подсунутыми матрицей, и я бережно принимаю эту помощь. Руки становятся знакомыми и послушными, как раньше, старательно уничтожая эти омерзительные рваные ирисы в более чем обнаженном, в распахнутом настежь передо мной теле Чондэ.   
«It's only gonna bring you down. Bring you down»  
В опадающем в ушах воображаемом тяжелом бите мне кажется, я нахожу того парня из клуба, и мне почему-то нравится, разрезая тело Чондэ, собирая его обратно в одно целое в направляющих пальцы потоках энергии, думать, что именно сейчас, пока я как швея штопаю рваные дыры в самом дорогом для меня на свете теле, он занимается любовью с другим странным парнем с вишневыми волосами и искрящимся взглядом. Струи воды ударяются в их тела, настолько тесно вжатые друг в друга, что между ними не остается и молекулы воздуха, разлетаясь брызгами на кафель, о который опираются четыре ладони с судорожно стиснутыми побелевшими пальцами, потому что даже легкое покачивание бедрами для них заканчивается расцветающими в глазах бутонами из темноты и вырывающимися из горла сквозь сомкнутые зубы стонами, когда один из них неосторожно поворачивает ручку смесителя, и из крана льется почти кипяток – на черных бутонах появляются алые всполохи боли, но вынырнуть из этой темноты и выбраться из ванной они не могут, потому что это мучительно прекрасно.   
Я почти закончил, держись, Чондэ, держись…  
Я даже думаю, что в этой огромной матрице я смогу отыскать Бэкхёна, беззвучно изгибающегося под телом блондина с красивой улыбкой и сминающего изящными пальцами завивающиеся волосы. Мне интересно, стонет ли блондин от прикосновений этих пальцев, или они так и остаются в тишине? И о чем говорят после? Или блондин просто прижимается к хрупкой груди Бэкхёна и слушает наполняющую того музыку?   
Еще немного, Чондэ…  
Я вспоминаю, как пах Крис – ледяной свежестью дорогого парфюма и кондиционером для белья, с которым он стирал свой белый пуловер, - и думаю, что смог бы найти и его в этом потоке трепещущей энергии. Я бы хотел видеть его, осыпающего невесомыми, как бабочки, поцелуями расслабленное тело у него на руках, медленно гладящим чужие светлые шелковые волосы… И чтобы этот кто-то по утрам готовил ему завтрак и будил нежными поцелуями.   
Вот и все. Я срываю перчатки, смотря, как Чондэ увозят из операционной. Жутко хочется упасть где-нибудь и тут же заснуть, закрыть тяжелые опухшие веки, но еще больше хочется курить. Я в ординаторской нашариваю пачку сигарет в кармане куртки Сехуна и иду в курилку, без слов и без мыслей глядя в затопленное звездами ночное небо, делая первую, самую восхитительную затяжку. Дверь за моей спиной приоткрывается, впуская Сехуна.   
\- Тао, твою мать, ты мог воровать у меня сигареты не на глазах у Кёнсу? – выразительно произносит он, отбирая у меня пачку. – Он же мне теперь все мозги вынесет.   
\- Извини, - просто отвечаю я, не находя в себе сил оторвать взгляд от окна с рассыпавшимися в синеве осколками звезд и прогнать из головы упрямый тревожный бит.   
\- С тобой все нормально? - встревожено спрашивает Сехун, крутя между пальцев зажженную сигарету, струящуюся тонким дымным шлейфом – У тебя глаза блестят.   
У него с волос почти смылись розовые разводы, и отросли черные некрашеные корни волос.   
\- Да ну? – переспрашиваю я, отводя взгляд обратно к успокаивающей бархатной синеве. – Просто я только что делал операцию человеку, которого люблю больше жизни, раскачиваясь под наигрывающий в голове дабстеп и представляя, как два парня занимаются сексом. Это по меньшей мере пошло, нет?   
Глаза Сехуна недоуменно округляются и он пару секунд пялится на мое отражение в стекле, прежде чем испустить истерический смешок, добавив:   
\- Я думал, в колледже учат немного не этому.   
Я отвечаю таким же нервным смехом.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - холодная рука Сехуна на прощанье ложится на плечо, а я еще долго стою перед окном, прежде чем завалиться на диван в ординаторской и провалиться в звучащую сегодняшней ночью темноту без снов.   
Purple clouds

Он не ожидал. Серьезно, это было слишком.   
Встретить испуганный и неприязненный взгляд на заострившемся лице Чондэ. Тревожное:  
\- Это ты? Ты делал операцию?   
Он думал, это шок. Нет, действительно, он не считал, что Чондэ очнется, полный к нему горячей благодарности, и кинется обнимать, и это будет его «шанс», еще один, доставшийся ему в награду за годы утомительного, чистого до рези в глазах, честного ожидания, который он не упустит, неверно дернувшись под влиянием абсента. Но не так же…  
\- Да. Извини, может кто-то и смог бы заштопать тебя лучше, - солнечный свет падает сквозь полосы жалюзи на него, четко прорисовывая на золотистом фоне его силуэт и черные искрящиеся волосы, обволакивает мягким светом кровать перед ним, на которой в глазах Чондэ понимание знакомо сменяется отчаянием, готовым выплеснуться через край радужки в горизонтальных штрихах, как потревоженное море.   
\- Но, я думаю, и так вполне неплохо, - он отрывается от просвеченной солнцем контрастной картины отчаянных изрезанных ирисовыми полосками глаз. – Ты быстро пойдешь на поправку…  
\- Зачем?.. – раздается отрешенный голос, приглушенный одеялом, безразличным эхом отражаясь от выбеленных и вызолоченных солнцем стен палаты. Чондэ смотрит в потолок сырыми глазами, и от алмазных капель на его ресницах Тао примерзает к месту, глухо, осторожно спрашивая:  
\- Зачем что?   
\- Зачем было спасать меня? Тебе? – голос у Чондэ усталый, придавленный тяжестью литрами вливаемого в него через тонкие трубки на сгибах локтя стерильного раствора.   
Тао зыбко помнит это чувство. Как он бродил по берегу после шторма, глядя вслед отстраняющимся фиолетовым облакам, невыносимо красивым, гордым, непослушным, вызолоченным светом закатного солнца, подбирая осколки выброшенных на берег предметов, ракушки, водоросли, какие-то обрывки, во множестве оставленные отгулявшей стихией. Самое трудное было смириться с тем, что все закончилось, оставив после себя это печальное разорение. Фиолетовую гряду на горизонте не догнать, она не поймет, не простит, она покидает тебя одного. Вот и теперь он вспомнил Чондэ как своенравную, упрямую стихию, которая просто уходит, не позволяя себе помочь, хотя так хочется обнять глупо вздрагивающие худые плечи, сжать расцарапанные ладони в руках, провести пальцами по волосам, близко, позволив слюдяному блеску смешаться с его, Тао, нефтяным.   
Но этот человек не слушает уговоры. Он поддается только встроенному в него компасу, который опять указывает не на Тао.   
Тао тонко, боясь потревожить, касается стекла на двери в палату и исчезает из солнечной комнаты. Он не беспокоит Чондэ больше, чем нужно. Он приходит в свои ночные смены и долго смотрит сквозь стекло на тяжело поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь молодого человека на подушках. Иногда он даже проскальзывает в палату и быстрым движением подцепляет мизинец опущенной на одеяло ладони, которая в серебристом свете проникающей сквозь незакрытое окно луны кажется гипсовой, безжизненной, и только тонкая веточка вен удерживает ее по эту сторону зовущего лунного света.   
Он опять попался. Теперь его музыка звучит не так, пахнет не так, но он снова зависим.   
Когда к Чондэ никто не приходит целую неделю, он решается зайти поговорить и предложить свою помощь, ну мало ли в чем он может пригодиться:  
\- Может тебе цветок полить? Или одежду привезти? Или кошку накормить?   
\- Нет у меня кошки, - голос Чондэ чуть ли не песком рассыпается под напором его слов, и он опять ненавидит себя за то, что слишком настойчив. Неуловимость Чондэ и нежелание видеть в нем человека, который может помочь, хоть кого-то в нем видеть, заливают тело Тао бессмысленным и чересчур нежным отчаянием оттенка фиолетовых закатных облаков на море.  
\- Хахах, - Тао неловко от самого себя, - ну у меня тоже нет, занят вечно, здесь торчу с утра до… - он замечает, как Чондэ морщится от торопливого потока его слов и обрывает себя. А потом, наверно, сходит с ума:   
\- А ты? Чем занимаешься? И… почему к тебе никто не приходит?   
Его любимые ирисы в глазах расцветают, взмахивая испещренными продольными полосками лепестками. Они оживают на одну секунду, в которую он, слишком преданно и внимательно следящий, успевает прочитать разочарование, и обиду, боль, отчаяние, холод… снова идеальный непроницаемый холод.   
\- Некому приходить, - сухо выдавливает Чондэ, отводя взгляд.   
И ровно на следующий день он замечает высокого светлого парня, выходящего из палаты Чондэ, которого он не успевает толком разглядеть, но все же его милое лицо и светлые завитые волосы, тонкая фигура в белых джинсах, кажутся ему смутно знакомыми. Тао сжимает зубы: пусть так. С искусственно бодрой улыбкой он толкает дверь в палату:   
\- Наконец-то хоть кто-то тебя навестил.   
Но Чондэ даже не реагирует на его появление, и Тао кажется, что в его глазах застыли совсем уже пугающие серые волны, ничего не замечающие в своем вечном биении. И снова на короткое мгновение ему хочется потрясти Чондэ за плечи и прогнать навсегда эту безразличную тоску из его глаз, но он только сжимает кулаки, потому что обещал больше никогда не быть с ним резким. Он видит пакет с фруктами, оставленный на столе, должно быть, ушедшим посетителем, и он торопливо берет из него зеленое яблоко, чтобы вымыть его и очистить шкуру, зеленой спиралью соскальзывающей из-под ножа.   
\- Хочешь, я помогу? Ты обращайся, если что-то нужно, - Тао кажется, что это уже в сотый раз.   
Чондэ, все так же не раскрывая губ, поворачивает к нему лицо, глаза на котором устало интересуются: тебе не надоело притворяться?   
Глупый, глупый упрямый Тао.   
\- Держи, очищенное зеленое яблоко, как ты любишь, я помню - он протягивает очищенную четверть яблока старшему, но тот не двигается, и Тао униженно улыбается: - Ну, тогда я оставлю ее здесь.   
Он отходит, чтобы убрать нож в стол, а когда оборачивается, видит, как прозрачная до невозможности ладонь Чондэ, согнутая в кулак, по-детски толкает очищенную дольку со столика, и та с отвратительным, мягким звуком ударяется о пол, пачкая его яблочными крошками.   
Чондэ не может объяснять, что не хочет яблоко. Не хочет, чтобы его чистил Тао. Но еще больше он не хочет, чтобы Тао чистил яблоки, которые принес Лухань.   
У Тао больше нет сил, и он почти бегом уходит в курилку, снова жадно затягиваясь чужими сигаретами и думая, что пора бы заиметь свои на постоянной основе.   
С некоторых пор выздоровление идет не очень хорошо, начинается воспаление.   
Чондэ ест только когда сестра кричит на него. Вяло водит ложкой в боксе с обедом и ждет, когда его оставят, чтобы отодвинуть столик и откинуться на подушки.   
\- Если ты не будешь есть, тебя будут кормить через трубку, - предупреждает раздраженный Тао. Чондэ все равно.   
Тао приносит фруктовое пюре и с силой раскрывая чужой рот, измазав губы, улыбку на которых он не видел ни разу еще, заталкивает его в Чондэ, который перестает сопротивляться, понимая, что проще подчиниться. Регулярно, три раза в день, Тао молча ставит перед ним коробку с очередным дурацким вкусом и молча же ждет, пока она не опустеет, отвернувшись к окну и нервно щелкая ручкой в кармане.   
Выздоровление идет плохо.   
Будто Чондэ сдерживает напряжение, от которого его тело разваливается, а лицо сереет. От пальцев Тао постоянно тащит никотином и он не знает, что еще сделать, чтобы пробиться сквозь этот бесцельный тусклый взгляд, с которым Чондэ отодвигает опустевшую тарелку:  
\- Спасибо.   
Слишком много хотеть, чтобы в «спасибо» еще и звучала благодарность? Почему, Чондэ, почему твой мир вдруг перевернулся, что с тобой случилось?   
\- А знаешь, - Тао все еще смотрит в окно, на суетливо двигающиеся далеко внизу фигурки людей, - мы могли бы поехать к океану… с пушистыми фиолетовыми облаками на закате.  
Ему не видно, как на одно мгновение, но глаза Чондэ удивленно расширяются.   
Weakness

Тао просит санитара отдать ему вещи Чондэ и в кармане засохшей, как древесная кора, от крови кожаной куртки находит потертый брелок с ключами и обломки окончательно разбитого телефона.   
Чужая квартира встречает его застоявшимся за две недели запахом – и ничем больше. Холодильник пуст и выключен из розетки, в раковине не стоит невымытая кружка, только на столе неубранный полупустой пакет с крепким кофе. В комнате только диван и шкаф с двумя стопками белья и футболок, нет ни телевизора, ни компьютера, ни проигрывателя. На пыльной полке несколько объективов и самая старая дешевая камера Чондэ.   
У Тао впечатление, будто здесь никто не живет или хозяину квартиры совсем наплевать на себя.  
Живым кажется только угол с рабочим столом, над которым висит доска с прикрепленными к ней разноцветными магнитами фотографиями. Он разглядывает блики света на незнакомых ему лицах, отражающееся в глазах солнце, странные пейзажи, словно пойманные на грани неуловимости, когда кажется, что облака сейчас сдвинутся и тень накинет на картинку свою меланхолическую сеть. Старые дома и самые обычные предметы, снятые так, что кажется, что они само мгновение, застывшее бабочкой в руках. На одной из фотографий он видит того самого парня, которого он плохо разглядел в больнице. Он узнает его по фотографии, потому что так проще – это один из снимков, которые он давным-давно с ревностью рассматривал на фейсбуке. «Лухань» - услужливо подсказывает память.   
В правом углу стенда фломастером от руки написано «Perception», и Тао мизинцем трет заглавную P, думая, что это все, что осталось от прежнего Чондэ, которого он знал. Фломастер не стирается, но пачкает палец Тао синими чернилами.   
Он садится на стул и открывает ящики стола один за другим, в последнем находя ручку и лист с колонками цифр, одна из которых жирно обведена овалом. Воны. Большая сумма.   
Он замечает справа телефон и автоматически жмет на автоответчик. Запись не содержит сообщений ни от родителей, ни от друзей, только один и тот же не назвавший себя голос прозносит: «Где ты, Чондэ? Возьми трубку», потом «Ты мне очень нужен, ответь», и, наконец, лаконичное «Прости». Тао думает, что это голос Луханя.   
Тао засовывает руки в карманы пальто и откидывается на стуле, закрывая глаза, пытаясь понять, почувствовать через все эти немые вещи, которые еще помнят прикосновения Чондэ, что ему делать дальше.   
«Perception»  
Он ищет в больничной картотеке имя «Лу Хань» и находит четверых. По последнему адресу ему открывает высокий блондин с фотографии. Он с недоумением смотрит на Тао, и когда тот представляется старым другом Чондэ, на его лице мелькает виноватое выражение.   
Тао долго слушает рассказ Луханя, разглядывая его тонкие пальцы, обхватившие кружку с дымящимся зеленым чаем, длинные ресницы, которыми когда-то поневоле восхищался, подрагивающие, когда он начинает предложения, и смыкающиеся густой-густой щеткой, когда ему больше нечего сказать. Только трогательно выступающие ключицы под изящной шеей удерживают Тао от того, чтобы сломать этот идеальный, тонкий нос и красиво очерченные маленькие губы. Потому что жалости к нему даже больше, чем презрения.   
\- Он… прогнал меня тогда, когда я приходил к нему в больницу, - заканчивает Лухань.   
\- Я бы тоже тебя прогнал, - Тао допивает китайский зеленый чай, который уже остыл и начал горчить и вообще на вкус такая же мерзость, как и хозяин этого дома. Эта мысль снова больно колет: неужели Чондэ ему, Тао, который только один раз по глупости оступился, предпочел этого беспомощного, трусливого человека?   
\- Хотя нет, я бы тебя попробовал убить, - честно поправляет он сам себя, и нежно-ореховые глаза Луханя испуганно расширяются.   
На улице Тао, снова засунув руки в карманы, на этот раз уже от холода, запрокидывает голову и смотрит в бесконечное ночное небо, с которого медленно уступая силе притяжения опускаются невесомые почти снежинки, с наслаждением ловит правильные замерзшие снежные кристаллы губами и неторопливо и едва слышно повторяет:   
\- Все будет хорошо, просто верь мне.   
То же самое он говорит позже, поправляя одеяло на постели Чондэ, который тревожно спит, иногда судорожно сжимая пальцы. Когда Тао почти бесшумно выскальзывает из палаты, Чондэ просыпается, с трудом фокусируя зрение на зеленых светящихся в темноте цифрах.   
3.15  
За дверью Тао спиной прижимается к прохладному стеклу и медленно сползает по нему спиной, сминая белый халат, потому что вдруг слишком тяжело стало держаться на ногах с затопившей, как соленая морская вода нахлынувшей в его сердце надеждой. Он переливается через край зеленовато-синим цветом. Он почти счастливо улыбается, чувствуя спиной присутствие неспящего Чондэ, и в который раз повторяет:   
\- Все будет хорошо, просто верь мне.   
«Perception»  
White lily

Что делает людей несчастливыми?   
В десятом часу вечера, когда суета в больнице совсем затихает и только дежурные сестры изредка и мягкими шагами проходят по слабо освещенным ночниками коридорам, дверь в палату приоткрывается ровно настолько, чтобы впустить непропорционально худого и длинного парня с вытравленными до седины волосами, напоминающего разболтавшуюся деревянную игрушку с суставами на шарнирах. Он прислоняется к стене, взмахнув полами белого халата, как птица крыльями, нахально пожевывает кончик зубочистки и только через минуту произносит странное:   
\- Вот ты какой.   
Наверное, когда он смеется, его глаза сужаются до черных бархатных щелок от сомкнутых густых ресниц, а от век разбегается сеть смешливых морщинок, нос смешно морщится, а верхняя губа приподнимается, обнажая немного неровные зубы… Эти мысли – уже чисто профессиональная привычка, которая сейчас только напрасно меня беспокоит, поэтому я, рассмотрев достаточно, отворачиваюсь от него, переворачиваясь на другой бок, надеясь, что он правильно истолкует этот жест как просьбу уйти.   
Но он бесшумно и очень быстро пересекает палату, оказываясь в кресле перед моим лицом, пугая меня:   
\- Как тебе тут? Не скучно? – квадратная кисть лениво покручивает деревянную палочку между передними зубами, пока он, развалившись в кресле, неприятно внимательным взглядом изучает мое лицо.   
\- Чего тебе надо? Уйди, - я в самом деле надеюсь, что он исчезнет, но в каждой черточке его лица читается стервозность – таких бесполезно просить.   
\- А я то же хочу о тебе узнать – чего тебе надо? – быстро отзывается он, вставая и отодвигаясь к окну, в тень.   
\- Чтобы ты ушел, - терпеливо повторяю я для серебристого сияния его волос под косыми лучами света из окна.  
\- А я хочу, чтобы ты меня послушал,- парень говорит решительно и быстро, некоторые звуки выходят по-детски неловкими. Я с удивлением понимаю, что он младше меня. Намного, на целую жизнь.  
\- Ты слишком занят своими страданиями, чтобы разглядеть, как Тао для тебя старается? Ты не замечаешь, как он проводит каждую ночь тут, под твоей дверью? – он картавит на «с», вдруг соображаю я.  
Его глаза яркой чернотой блестят даже в темноте.   
\- Ты все молчишь, ты такой загадочный, неземной, - произносит он ядовито. А я вдруг спрашиваю, потому что мне действительно интересно:  
\- Сколько тебе лет?   
\- Что? – теряется он. – Какая тебе разница?   
\- Просто так… интересно, ты пока еще тоже живешь для кого-то? С возрастом это желание… вмешаться и исправить все – проходит.  
\- Мне двадцать два, - сухо говорит он.   
\- Действительно еще мало, - соглашаюсь я со своими мыслями. Этот разговор утомил меня. – У Тао хорошие друзья.   
Я отворачиваюсь от него, рассматривая полоски на простыни.   
\- Береги себя. И Тао… тоже.   
В темноте его дыхание очень громкое, как у раздраженного зверька.   
\- Да как… как ты можешь?! Почему ты не хочешь даже дать ему шанс?!   
Его голос становится очень эмоциональным, когда он перешагивает за черту показного равнодушия.   
\- Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? Ты знаешь, что он что-то откопал в твоем прошлом?   
Что?  
\- Ведь это он все для тебя делает. Хоть против воли, хоть из чистой вежливости, будь… хоть немного ему благодарен.   
Парень, наконец, замолкает и широкими шагами пересекает палату, исчезает за дверью, хлопнув ей об косяк, так что в ушах долго еще дребезжит стеклянный звон, собирающийся в слоги: Та-о…  
Я с трудом сажусь, держась за бортики кровати, чтобы разглядеть залитое лунным светом пространство перед окном и убедиться, что серебристое сияние - всего лишь ночной воздух, пустота… 

Несчастливыми людей делает… я не знаю, как это перевести, пусть так и остается – being where they don’t belong. Когда они привязываются, начинают гнаться за чем-то, что им не принадлежит, что в корне отличается от них, и, наверное, именно поэтому так завораживает. Если думать, скажем, о физике – это притяжение разноименно заряженных частиц, которые, соединившись, естественно обнуляются. Поэтому я и говорю, что лучше быть среди своих, положительных или отрицательных, это не так важно, но среди таких, к которым принадлежит, например, Ким Чондэ – непритязательных, нескандальных, неярких и незапоминающихся. Их тусклый мир построен из геометрически правильных кубиков конструктора по законам физики, химии и других точных наук, они точно знают, чего нельзя, а чего при должном старании можно добиться. Их мир не имеет ничего общего с садами пугливых снов, в которых лепестки белоснежных вишен с тихим шелестом опадают на поверхность изумрудных озер, где ветер шепчет мелодии гитарных струн и журчание воды подчиняется взмаху твоих пальцев. Мир таких, как Лухан – мираж, нарисованный невесомой акварелью на дрожащей поверхности воды. Мне приходится использовать трижды облегченные словесные конструкции, чтобы только попытаться описать его.   
Я встретил Луханя, когда сбежал от Тао, а я именно сбежал, потому что видеть, как каждый день тебя встречают искренней и теплой улыбкой – это приятно, но вот не замечать, как на дне этой улыбки с тихим шорохом накатывающих на берег морских волн невысказанным упреком плещется тоска, для меня через год стало невыносимо. Лухан держался гораздо дольше, как я теперь думаю, потому что в его мире из оживающих видений не было такого понятия, как чужое отчаяние.   
И он заставил меня забыть все. Сразу все – и колледж, и Тао, и себя, потому что я объективно был ничем рядом с ним – тихий смех, рассыпающийся звоном по снегу, огромные глаза, такие, что даже странно было знать, что они на самом деле живые, когда они темнели от его плохого настроения, лицо и фигура, настолько хрупкие и изящные, что делали его похожим на цветок… Точно, лилия. Он всегда напоминал мне лилию, распустившуюся посреди сине-зеленого туманного озера, с острыми влажными листьями и белоснежными до невероятного лепестками.   
Рядом с ним хотелось фотографировать, снимать много – и снимать его. Потому что невозможно было словами описать, отчего сердце сворачивалось глупым комочком и начинало дрожать в углу грудной клетки. Только объектив умел схватить глубину оттенка шоколадных волос, рассыпавшихся по обивке, глаза на тон темнее и теплее, как оранжево-коричневая сепия, глубокие синие тени, затаившиеся в складках мятой рубашки, которая почему-то удивительно ему шла, спрятавшиеся под острыми ключицами, открытыми черной до бархата майкой, очерчивающей идеальный изгиб талии.   
Я признаюсь, я преклонялся перед тобой. Я смеялся над тем, как с никогда не покидавшим тебя изяществом ты сочинял трехэтажные ругательства про тризлоебучую кофеварку, гори она в аду и по-детски обиженным жестом, чтобы отнести ее в ремонт, выдергивал шнур из розетки, случайно стукнув им себя по пальцам и шипя от боли. На последние же деньги, страдал ты, а я ловил аромат твоего неизменно дорогого одеколона, который плыл в воздухе каждый раз, когда ты слишком сильно встряхивал волосами. Этот аромат шел от воротничка твоей куртки, от всех твоих легких и светлых футболок, от твоих волос . От всей твоей жизни шел яркий и стойкий запах – свободы, свежести, ветра, лилий, качающихся на воде.   
Я помню твою улыбку, стоит только закрыть глаза. Ты почти всегда улыбался, почти всегда искренне, как ребенок. Но никто не догадывался, что ты на самом деле старше меня на несколько лет, а твои улыбки иногда имеют свойство стираться до самого настоящего ничего. И тогда ты злишься, ты плачешь, кулаками оттирая слезы со щек – но их вижу лишь я, из всего твоего окружения – только я. И это мне льстит.   
Я заботился о тебе, как мог, ничего не прося, ни в чем не упрекая. Я действительно был счастлив, просто находясь рядом с тобой, потому что ты был чем-то вроде моего галлюциногена – рядом с тобой я слышал шорох воды, пробирающейся сквозь заросшие мхом камни, ледяной блеск росы на солнце, тяжесть белых лепестков на ладони.   
Это то место, где я хочу оказаться, когда умру. Мой бесконечный туманный рай из плачущих, изгибающихся над водой ветвей и ирисов, отцветающих на берегах поросшего осокой озера.   
Ты был тем, что я не мог воссоздать, не мог сымитировать, не мог найти ни в ком другом. Ты был единственным моим наркотиком, от которого по венам разливалось вдохновение, а ладони становились чистыми, как будто отмытые каплями вчерашнего дождя, скатившимися с бутона.   
Иногда я думал, серьезно думал, хочется ли мне коснуться тебя. Мне было неприятно представлять чьи-то глупые, настойчивые губы на своих. Неприятны прикосновения к коже, пошлые жесты, отвратительная, липкая, теплая, телесная близость по сравнению с тем идеальным холодом, где разворачивались лепестки так любимых мной белых цветов. Наверное, с тобой бы все было не так. Твой сильный аромат духов, холодные тонкие пальцы, нежный голос и теплая улыбка… С тобой я мог бы. Но кощунством было бы даже подумать, что такая серость, как я, может тебя заинтересовать , поэтому я никогда не переходил границу.   
А ты ничего не замечал. Ты выныривал из своих мыслей, чтобы заварить очередную чашку чая, последнюю, потому что о том, что заварка кончалась, ты узнавал только из моих напоминаний, ты замерзал в душе, почему-то по полчаса стоя под холодной водой, почти засыпая, пока я не стучал в дверь и не угрожал вообще перекрыть вентиль в подвале и лишить тебя воды.   
А потом, когда твои глаза вновь накрывала тень, ты едва слышно в темноту произносил, что когда-нибудь ты уберешься отсюда к черту… далеко, и будешь жить, как тебе вздумается, совершенно независимо, свободно. И аромат твоего одеколона становился ощутимее, потому что ты в темноте откидывался головой на мое плечо, задевая каштановыми прядями кожу на шее.   
В один прекрасный день ты позвонил и сказал, что тебя некоторое время не будет. И – исчез. Абонент был недоступен, а я вдруг остался в тумане, который все сгущался, мешая разглядеть то озеро с белой лилией и отцветающими ирисами на берегах. А в день не менее прекрасный меня, скрутив руки, столкнули в какой-то подвал с отвратительно, раздражающе мигающей лампочкой, где молодой японец с лицом мясника в компании таких же красавцев-помощников дружелюбно и почти без рукоприкладства пытались выяснить у меня, куда же делся мой дружок, задолжавший им крупную сумму. Когда я сказал, что не знаю, меня угостили парой ударов, сопроводив их напутствием: долг придется отдать мне, а то они и в самом деле возьмутся за поиски, и тогда как знать, вдруг они найдут Лухана в недокомплекте?   
Что еще мне оставалось делать? Идти в полицию, чтобы они арестовали Лухана? Моего ласкового и доверчивого Лухана? Я продал все, что у меня было. Я влез в долги по уши.   
А самое смешное в том, что я ведь и в самом деле знал, где он. Старый дом за пригородом Пусана, окруженный белоснежным лесом из цветущих вишен: когда дует ветер, они сбрасывают лепестки, и можно подумать, что идет настоящий снег.   
Пересчитывая деньги, он сказал, что я, должно быть, совсем наивный, раз не догадался, что за это время долг вырос – он назвал сумму раза в три превышающую первоначальную. Уже без разницы. Плевать. У меня столько нет. Голос позади меня сказал а у него мордашка симпатичная. И нет, ничего из того, что было дальше, я не помню: ни удара, ни едких капель водки на лице, ни холода асфальта, на котором очнулся.   
Я ничего не помню.   
Я не помню его, который, в сущности, ни в чем не виноват, просто это я оказался не в том месте не в то время.  
И не с тем человеком.   
Чертов Лухан!   
Будь они прокляты, эти мои желания добраться до невозможного, эти мои белые, унизительные, смешные до судорог цветочные мечты. Правильно, все – абсолютно верно, каждому свое, всем награда по их глупости. Какой же я идиот. Хочется выблевать каждую свою улыбку, каждый кадр, на котором ты смеешься и твой смех звенит в светочувствительных серебряных солях, покрывающих бумагу.   
А знаешь, о чем знать больнее всего?   
Ты не изменился. Ты так же носишь белые джинсы, которые делают тебя похожим на цветок на длинном стебле, от тебя даже пахнет все тем же гребаным одеколоном, имитирующим морскую свежесть.   
На самом деле у меня было целых три секунды, чтобы свернуть в тот вечер. Три восхитительно долгие секунды, в течение которых капли росы стекали по моим пальцам, падая в воду, от чего по поверхности расходились широкие круги, разрывающиеся от соприкосновения со стеблем белого цветка… Три секунды длиной в вечность, когда я не был здесь всего лишь назойливым, непрошенным гостем.   
Rain

Тао не спится. Наверное, сейчас только начало седьмого. Поэтому он сидит под навесом на крыльце их курортного бунгало и курит сигареты одну за другой, получая удовольствие от расползающегося по крови никотина и наблюдая за собирающимися на юге дождевыми облаками. По скорости, с которой стремительно сереет и хмурится небо, можно ожидать ливень не далее как через час.   
Тао выдыхает такую же серую и такую же ненавязчиво приятную струю дыма, как небо вдалеке, и ее тут же уносит порывом посвежевшего ветра, только, к сожалению, дует он прямо в открытые двери бамбуковой хибары, туда, где на своей кровати тихо спит Чондэ. 

Ему кажется, что прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он заявился в полицию со своим гениальным планом поимки шайки торговцев наркотой, как долго ругался с офицером, убеждая, что справится с ролью наживки. Хотя он все еще помнит, как чесались кулаки растворить гнусную улыбку японца в его собственной крови, но он так этого и не сделал, решив, что Чондэ это ни к чему. Он помнит и ту ночь, когда вернулся к нему с одной простой фразой они в тюрьме, и как за эту одну ночь его голос охрип от просьб пожалуйста, доверяй мне – я никогда тебя не оставлю, не сделаю больно.   
Это было, кажется, так давно, что вкус этих дней выело с языка дымом. Остались только картинки в голове – и сбившееся дыхание Чондэ.

Тао слышит шлепанье босых ног по деревянному полу и без упрека:   
\- Ты опять куришь, - рядом с собой. Чондэ в одних шортах садится на пол веранды перед ним, подогнув одну ногу под себя, а вторую свесив вниз, почти доставая до изумрудной воды океана, и тоже цепляется взглядом за все растущую громадину серых облаков на горизонте.   
Тао автоматически подцепляет пальцами пачку сигарет и зажигалку и задвигает их к себе за спину, подальше от глаз Чондэ. 

Ветер свежеет и начинает отдавать сыростью. Ливень с утра – ливень на весь день. Весь день серое неторопливое небо и шум капель за открытой дверью. Как же хорошо. Тао вдруг хочется доспать свои законные часы сладкого до неприличия утреннего сна, он зевает и тушит сигарету в пустом стакане из-под белого вина, оставшемся тут с ночи. Бросая последний взгляд на приближающийся дождь и застывшего, обнявшего колено Чондэ, он идет в дом и падает на свою кровать. 

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, десять минут, полчаса или целая вечность, когда снова раздается шлепанье босых ног по деревянному полу. Его кровать осторожно прогибается, а несмелые руки обнимают за пояс, пристраивая лоб куда-то между лопаток. Тао на границе дремлющего сознания улавливает шум капель, перерастающий в громкие сырые шлепки по навесу их веранды, и запоздало вспоминает, что пачка сигарет так и осталась лежать на досках и теперь, наверно, уже намокла. 

А ну его, думает он, может и правда бросать курить?


	15. time reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butterfly effects

Пролог

В полпервого ночи однообразные безликие коридоры тюрьмы освещены только аварийными светильниками, и шаги Криса и сопровождающего его офицера гулко отдаются в тишине.   
\- Двести первая, - вытягивается перед ним сержант.   
\- Открывай, - приказывает Крис.   
Запор щелкает, дверь камеры бесшумно скользит вправо. Силуэт на кровати обеспокоенно приподнимается. И - расслабляется: конвой придет только утром, а этого высокого парня он уже видел в суде - очевидно, он не его адвокат, не его друг, он не на его стороне. Поэтому он предпочитает игнорировать посетителя - в свою последнюю ночь, в конце концов, он абсолютно безнаказанно может все.   
Крис занимает единственный стул в помещении и долго изучает лицо заключенного: черные волосы, большие раскосые глаза, их жесткое выражение подчеркивают сжатые губы, высокие скулы, мерцающие в свете ночника серьги. Парень похож на хищника.  
\- Хуань Цзытао, - наконец, выговаривает он, словно делая подпись к тому, что увидел: это - не обращение, это - утверждение.   
Парень на кровати не обращает на него внимания.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, все что знаешь о Механизме.   
Уверенный тон, которым Крис довел до сведения Тао свое желание, позабавил черноволосого парня, так что он повернул голову к визитеру:  
\- С какой стати?   
В суде он выглядел старше: теперь Тао видел, что ему вряд ли можно дать больше 32. Впрочем, выкрашенные в светлый цвет волосы и нежная кожа могли ввести в заблуждение.   
\- Я Старший Инквизитор.   
Тао расхохотался.  
\- Ты считаешь, что это располагает к откровенности - сказать, что завтра ты убьешь меня?   
\- Твой приговор подписан Верховным Судом.   
\- Засунь его себе... подсказать куда? - губы Цзытао растянулись в издевательской улыбке. - Проваливай, я хочу быть один, - Тао снова вытянулся на тюремной койке.  
\- Ты ведь не знаешь, что с Исином? - спросил Крис абсолютно равнодушным голосом.   
Тао внимательно вгляделся в лицо пришельца и осторожно протянул:  
\- А ты... ты знаешь?   
Вместо ответа Крис качнул головой. А потом добавил:   
\- Ты расскажешь, что известно тебе, а я - то, что известно мне.   
Несколько минут Тао задумчиво молчал. Наконец, он поднял голову и с улыбкой произнес:   
\- У тебя есть сигарета?   
Крис поднялся, вытащив пачку и кармана темного форменного плаща, и помог прикурить Тао, чьи руки были скованы наручниками. Тао перевел взгляд с огонька зажигалки в руках Криса на его лицо. Глядя на него снизу вверх, Тао сказал:   
\- Ты очень красивый, Старший Инквизитор.   
\- Меня зовут Крис, - последовал ответ.   
Тао с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил струю дыма в воздух.   
\- Последняя сигарета заключенного... как романтично...   
Он откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза. Его голос звучал так, словно приходилось говорить через силу:  
\- Я встретил Исина около 5 лет назад...

Часть 1. Сехун.

Телефон зазвенел уже ближе к ночи. Лухан мог бы и раньше догадаться, кто мог подобрать оставленный им в баре мобильник. Впрочем, он с такой завидной скоростью умчал подвыпившую компанию в свою машину, что я мало сомневался, что он способен думать о чем-то, кроме своей руки под юбкой длинноногой девушки.   
Я ответил на вызов.  
\- Сеху-у-у-у-у-н! - пропели в трубку нетрезвым голосом. - Ты просто мой ангел-хранитель! Где ты? Я подъеду забрать свой телефон.   
Я назвал адрес моего дома.   
\- Сейчас буду, - сказала трубка и отключилась.   
\- Да, хозяин, - ответил я коротким гудкам. 

Я дошел до ванной и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Человек в зеркале, с прилипшими ко лбу светлыми мокрыми прядями, выглядел паршиво. Мне говорили, что мое лицо было похоже на лицо ребенка, но глаза... Я устал знать, что они скрывают, я устал видеть только холод зеркала в них. 

Машина просигналила только через сорок минут. Я вышел из дома, захватив с собой мобильник. Дверь красной тойоты, припарковавшейся на дорожке подъезда, к моему удивлению, распахнулась со стороны водителя, и из нее вывалился мой босс, шикарно раскачиваясь в попытке сохранить равновесие, ухватившись за капот.   
\- Сехун-ни... - сказал он, забирая из моих рук протянутый телефон, касаясь своими пальцами моей ладони. В том, как он произносил мое имя, я всегда слышал извинение: за то, что он такой непутевый, за то, что я такой сдержанный, за то, что это он хен... да, ему было за что извиняться, но в том, как он произносил мое имя, было и еще что-то, касающееся только меня и его, не принадлежащее больше никому другому.   
\- Прости меня... - его снова качнуло, на этот раз в мою сторону, и мне пришлось поймать его в объятия. Стоя так близко, с его руками, неловко прижатыми к моей груди, он смотрел на меня снизу вверх своими огромными круглыми глазами, пушистые ресницы едва ли не хлопали в ночном воздухе, а от волос тянуло испорченностью, табаком и чужим парфюмом. Ты изобретение дьявола, Лухан, иначе для чего еще ты выглядишь как ангел, и поступаешь, как конченный ублюдок?  
Он попытался освободиться от моих рук на своих плечах, шагнув к автомобилю, но я, проклиная себя в сотый раз, остановил его:  
\- Тебе нельзя за руль.   
Бампер его тойоты уже был помят.   
Когда я защелкнул замок на двери, Лухан прижал меня к стене, навалившись на меня, сжав мою майку в кулаках, спрятав лицо у меня на плече. Я не должен отвечать, я не могу. Мои руки так и остаются опущенными, даже когда я чувствую влажный след, тающий на шее... Наконец, он понимает, и я веду его на диван.   
Когда я возвращаюсь с клетчатым пледом в руках, его глаза уже закрыты. Укутывая его, я слышу неразборчивое бормотание:   
\- Сехун-а?  
\- Да.  
\- Не люби меня так сильно... пожалуйста.   
В ванной меня стошнило. 

Утром я ушел на пробежку, растянув ее на два часа. К моему возвращению плед был сложен и даже кружка из-под сваренного мной кофе была вымыта.  
Часть 2. Чен.

Холодный песок под ногами мягко проваливается под легкими, осторожными шагами. Ветер, растрепав концы шарфа, уносится в серый горизонт, где небо сливается с морем, глухо шумящим передо мной. Февральский день наполнен растворенным в воздухе давящим серым. И моими воспоминаниями, не поддаваться которым сегодня особенно сложно. 

 

Ты помнишь тот вечер?   
Я возвращался с работы, еле волоча ноги от усталости, когда на пустынной и слабо освещенной улочке, мягко шурша колесами по асфальту, ко мне подкатил синий хёндай, покрытый гоночной аэрографией.   
\- Эй, парень, ты местный? - окликнули меня.  
Я с удивлением разглядывал водителя, который не походил на гонщика и всех тех крутых ребят, что я привык видеть в нашем кафе, обсуждающими подвеску и время разгона, пока хорошо, но мало одетые девицы ерзали у них на коленях: на нем была кожаная куртка, руки закрывали водительские перчатки с прорезями, его волосы были уложены и торчали иглами вверх, в ухе блестела штанга, но его лицо портило общую картину - идеально круглые щеки и смешливый, миндалевидный разрез прищуренных глаз вводили в заблуждение и заставляли мысленно искать сравнений с большим плюшевым медведем.   
\- Да, - ответил я, замявшись. Что он имел в виду под словом "местный"?  
Он заглушил двигатель.   
\- Послушай, а ты не мог бы помочь мне сегодня вечером? Мне нужен кто-то, кто хорошо знает Содэмунгу, - приветливо улыбнулся водитель.  
\- Нет, извини, - я покачал головой, уходя. - Я не могу, - день в университете и вечер в кафе не оставили мне сил искать приключений на ночь с незнакомым медведем, пусть и очень привлекательным.   
Хёндай завелся и медленно двинулся за мной.   
\- Я могу заплатить... - теперь в его голосе мне послышалась унизительная интонация.   
\- Нет! - я резко обернулся, с удивлением встретив все тот же внимательный и приветливый взгляд. Возможно, я ошибся, и он не имел в виду мой внешний вид, за который мне было ужасно стыдно, но я ничего не мог поделать со своим финансовым состоянием. Словно извиняясь за вспышку своего раздражения, я тихо добавил: - У меня нет времени. Найди кого-нибудь другого.   
\- Не могу. Я не был в Корее шесть лет, и у меня тоже нет времени ни на то, чтобы искать другого, ни на то, чтобы уговаривать тебя. Это очень важно для меня. Если ты не поможешь мне - я проиграю.   
Не знаю, чем я думал, но что-то в этом голосе, в том, как он заставлял себя с легкостью, будто извиняясь, произносить слова. Позже я понял, что это было одной из его привычек: никогда не вешать на других свои неприятности, но если уж приходилось просить, даже о самых важных для него вещах, он делал это с легкостью, которая обманчиво говорила "Это ничего, если вы откажете, нестрашно" - с абсолютно искусственной легкостью. Не знаю, чем я думал, но я согласился.   
Когда наш синий хёндай приблизился к стартовой линии, там уже было много машин, сияющих, покрытых впечатляющей аэрографией, мощных, стильных, грациозных, быстрых, так что я невольно засмотрелся на них и на группу девушек, хохотавших и пивших пиво возле одной из самых броских машин. Светловолосый парень с хищным выражением лица небрежно держал одну из красавиц за талию, перебрасываясь репликами с другим, невысоким и черноволосым.   
\- Это Джонг, - прокомментировал мой новый знакомый. - И мы не должны позволить ему победить.   
Черноволосый парень отделился от группы и направился к нам. Оперевшись о крышу, он наклонился над водительским окном:  
\- Привет, Булочка, - я невольно улыбнулся. Прозвище у него было что надо. - Давно не виделись. Надоел Китай?   
Широкий V-образный вырез его футболки в такой позе развязно оголял его ключицы, а глаза светились стервозным выражением.   
\- Я соскучился по тебе, Ки, - с улыбкой протянул Булочка (уж прости, но ты действительно похож...), отвечая ему той же развязностью, но, я готов был спорить, вполне искренне.   
Ки оценил подкол, и закатив глаза, продолжил:  
\- Я тоже иногда вспоминаю, как мы с тобой... мммм... - мечтательно протянул он, а потом без перехода, кивнув на меня, добавил: - А это мой коллега, надо полагать?   
\- Чен, - неуверенно произнес я под двумя обращенными на меня взглядами.   
\- Чен-чен, - передразнил парень, скривившись. - Ладно, Сюмин, я не желаю тебе удачи. Я знаю, что ты проиграешь - и свалишь из этого города к себе в Китай - очередные лет пять прятать свой позор. А потом вернешься опять... ты то ли мазохист, то ли просто идиот, но в одном я уверен - ты был и остался лузером.   
Когда он ушел, в машине повисло молчание. Я думал, что слова парня должны были сильно задеть Сюмина. Возможно, так и было... Но голос, сказавший:  
\- Меня зовут Сюмин, кстати, - был снова прост и дружелюбен.   
Порывшись в бардачке, он бросил мне на колени карту:   
\- Это свободный заезд. Цель - быстрее всех проехать по Содэмунгу. Надеюсь, ты выберешь оптимальный маршрут.   
Мне оставалось только вздохнуть.   
Когда машины выстроились в ряд, рычание двигателей наполнило воздух. Человек на старте взмахнул руками, и меня отбросило на сиденье. Теперь надо было соображать быстро.   
\- Куда? - спросил Сюмин перед поворотом.   
\- Влево! Нет, вправо! - я лихорадочно вертел в руках карту, пытаясь выстроить максимально прямую линию в лабиринте поворотов.   
Сюмин послушно повернул руль вправо - и все наши оппоненты отделились от нас, свернув налево.   
\- Теперь?   
\- Прямо, - сказал я, глядя в карту, на которой было нарисовано три расходящиеся дороги. Но взглянув вперед, я видел только две.   
Сюмин выдернул карту из моих рук.   
\- Успокойся, соберись.   
К моему удивлению, так оказалось легче. Я знал места, которые мы проезжали.   
\- Налево, - скомандовал я, и мой голос звучал увереннее.   
Сюмин улыбнулся. Нам в хвост пристроился один из наших соперников. Потом еще один, и еще. Сюмин, занятый тем, чтобы не пропустить их, снизил скорость. Наверно, это нехорошо.  
\- Поверни здесь, - указал я на маленькую улочку.   
\- Ты уверен? - с сомнением взглянул на меня Сюмин.   
\- Да! Давай же!  
Мы влетели в темный переулок, я отдавал приказания как заправский штурман - в этом районе я жил, когда ходил в школу, здесь все было знакомо. Шины свистели, уличные фонари слились в поток блестящих пятен, когда мы выбрались на широкую трассу. Где-то сзади мелькали огни преследующих нас машин. До финиша оставалась пара километров. И что беспокоило Сюмина больше всего, я видел, - это то, что мы ни разу не видели машину Джонга и Ки.   
"Не может быть, они не могли проехать быстрее, чем мы, просто негде", - твердил я себе, когда наперерез нам вынесся бордовый эклипс.   
\- Черт! - выругался Сюмин.   
Трасса поднималась в гору, закладывая широкий круг. Сюмин рискнул. Поравнявшись с эклипсом, он пустил машину в дрифт, и капот чужой машины врезался нам в бок. Но это было самое крутое место на повороте, и эклипсу понадобилось выровняться, тогда как Сюмин просто нажал на газ - и мы оторвались. Это была не чистая победа: хёндай опережал эклипс всего на два корпуса. Но все же это была победа.   
Сюмин не интересуясь суммой, получил пачку денег, предназначенную для победителя, и обняв меня за плечи, широко улыбаясь, помахал рукой толпе. Смятый нос эклипса выглядел паршиво, а его хозяин и вовсе готов был плеваться ядом.   
\- Ты выиграл нечестно, - шипел он, схватив Сюмина за куртку.   
\- Видимо, поступать подло - наша участь, Джонг, - жестко, но спокойно ответил Сюмин, даже не пытаясь снять с себя взбешенного соперника. - Тебе напомнить, что ты сделал со мной шесть лет назад?  
Кулаки Джонга медленно разжались. Сюмин всунул в его раскрывшуюся ладонь заработанную пачку денег. Почти обняв его, наклонившись к самому его уху, он прошептал:   
\- Я вернулся.  
И уже мне:  
\- Идем, Чен. 

 

Ты помнишь, как мы валялись на пляже, и я дразнил тебя Булочкой?   
Ты сидел на песке, подогнув под себя ноги, и поедал клубнику из пакета так, словно это был ваш с ней последний день на земле.   
\- Я не толстый? Ну скажи, что я не толсты-ы-ый, - гримасничал ты, продолжая уплетать ягоды.  
Твое умение оставаться спокойным в трудных ситуациях и абсолютно детское поведение с теми, кому ты доверял, разрушали мою нервную систему.   
\- Ты анорексическая Булочка, - улыбнулся я. - Круассан по версии лайт.   
Мало думая о том, что делаю, я наклонился к тебе и потрепал по волосам утонувшую в пакете макушку. Ты подавился, и что-то мне подсказывает, именно от моего жеста. Я никогда не касался тебя. Это ты мог обнять меня, толкнуть в бок, оттащить от готового врезаться в меня, поглощенного телефоном, прохожего. Ты извлек свое лицо из пакета, смешно шевеля бровями и удивленно разглядывая меня. В твоих глазах отплясывали смешинки и тебе никак не удавалось скрыть заполнившее их довольное выражение. Ты беззвучно зашевелил губами, не найдя нужных слов, и промахнулся, засовывая надкушенную клубнику в рот, измазав щеку.   
Я стер клубничный сок с твоей щеки и коснулся большим пальцем твоей нижней губы. Готов поспорить, твои глаза паниковали.   
\- Ты моя самая любимая булочка, - прошептал я. 

 

Ты, несомненно, помнишь и тот день.   
Я выходил из университета, ты должен был ждать меня на парковке. Ты куда-то торопился, но согласился подвезти меня. Я разглядел синий хёндай и помахал тебе рукой - как вдруг в меня врезался какой-то парень, вылив мне на рубашку стакан кофе.   
\- О...  
Горячий кофе пропитывал ткань рубашки и обжигал кожу. С кончиков моих пальцев стекали кофейно-молочного цвета капли. "Нисколько не промахнулся", - перебирал я в своей голове все известные мне ругательства.   
\- Простите! Пожалуйста, простите меня, - суетился парень вокруг меня, челка с кудряшками почти закрывала его лицо. Он достал откуда-то носовой платок и попытался промокнуть огромное пятно, расползающееся по моей груди. - Позвольте, пожалуйста, позвольте мне оплатить чистку!  
Я оттолкнул его. Часть кофе осталась и на его футболке тоже.   
\- Не нужно. Просто будь аккуратнее, - раздраженно произнес я, разворачиваясь. Кажется, он поклонился мне в спину.   
Пришлось снять рубашку в туалете и вымыть руки. Когда я, наконец, опустился в кресло рядом с Сюмином, он улыбнулся мне:   
\- Что это вы там вытворяли с тем парнем?  
\- Свидание с горячительными напитками, - прошипел я, застегивая до самого горла куртку, надетую на голое тело.   
\- Бывает, - снова улыбнулся ты. Ты вообще улыбался большую часть времени, что твои глаза были открыты. Ты никогда не раздражался по пустякам. Ты ценил каждое мгновение. Ты во всем мог находить хорошее. - Но из-за твоих романтических похождений я, похоже, опаздываю.   
Ты завел машину.   
Что-то во мне тревожно зашевелилось, когда я увидел твои пальцы, сжимающие руль. Мне так хотелось положить свою ладонь поверх твоей. Но вместо этого я только спросил, не разобрав, куда мы едем:  
\- Разве тебе не на работу?  
\- Так быстрее, - сказал ты. 

 

Каждую ночь мне снится выпуск новостей. В нем ведущая сообщает об аварии на одной из трасс: лопнула ось одного из колес трейлера, перевозившего продукты, и прицеп развернуло на дороге.   
\- Жертв нет, - говорит девушка.   
И я думаю, что сейчас я проснусь, и увижу твою небрежно брошенную на кресло рубашку. И буду считать сном ту часть воспоминаний, в которую навсегда вгрызлась картинка медленно и неизбежно, по инерции скользящего к нам прицепа, твой крик, тебе почти удалось вывести машину из под удара - как хёндай смяло со стороны водителя. Я забуду, как сквозь отупляющую боль я видел разбросанные по дороге продукты, как по моим пальцам стекали терпкие красные капли, как я пытался учиться жить без тебя и как у меня ничего не выходило.   
Порыв холодного ветра ударил по глазам, и на них выступили слезы, сквозь которые серые море и небо стало совершенно невозможно разделить.   
Я все время думаю, что было бы, если бы тот парень с челкой не налетел на меня - я бы не задержался в туалете, переодеваясь, Сюмин выбрал бы другую дорогу - и остался бы жив?  
\- Сю-мин, - тихо позвал я, обращаясь к воде. - Подожди меня.   
Я развернулся и медленно двинулся обратно по шуршащему песку, в котором утопал конец моей трости. "Это всего лишь вопрос времени", - сказал я себе. 

 

 

Часть 3. Сухо.

В зале темно и душно, видно, как в столбах света над столиками плывет сигаретный дым. Я верчу в руках пустой стакан, нерастаявшие кубики льда ударяются друг о друга с печальным звоном. Я не пил уже месяц, молодец - криво усмехаюсь я. Подзываю официанта, прошу повторить.   
Алкоголь вливается в меня обжигающей волной, растворяя стоящую перед глазами картинку: обращенный ко мне просящий, извиняющийся взгляд Кенсу.   
Когда я бросаю, я люблю приходить послушать, как он поет. Даже после стольких лет, я считаю его голос самым волнующим из всех, что мне доводилось слышать. Завораживающая чувственность, искренность. Когда Кенсу поет, он делает это от всего сердца. Он вышел на сцену, я помахал ему рукой, чтобы он заметил меня. Он улыбнулся мне в ответ и начал петь, прикрыв глаза. Казалось, что он поет для меня.   
Я почти подумал, что счастлив.   
Но ты, в сущности, никогда не знаешь, что случится в следующую минуту.   
Осторожно перемещаясь в клубах дыма между столиками, знакомая фигура тихо опустилась за один из пустующих перед сценой. Слишком знакомая фигура.   
Когда Кенсу заметил Кая, его обеспокоенный взгляд метнулся ко мне - и обратно к нему. Мне не составило труда представить себе усмешку Кая. Он наверняка знает, что я здесь. Все как в старые добрые времена: существуем только мы трое, как вершины проклятого треугольника. И Дио - как всегда называл его Кай - смотрит на меня взглядом, в котором я слышу просьбу, и извинение, и что хуже всего и чего я не могу вынести - хрупкую, трепетную надежду на чудо. Я опускаю голову, опускаю взгляд, отпуская его: давай, Кенсу, ты ждал этого два года. 

Я сделал все, что мог. 

 

Месяц назад, на полу моей ванной комнаты я умолял тебя остаться. Мой желудок выворачивало той дрянью, которую я в себя вливал, а мой разум вырывало словами, которые я давно должен был тебе сказать. Стоя на коленях над унитазом, я говорил тебе, что ты погубишь себя, я предлагал тебе уехать, я предлагал тебе свои деньги... все, что у меня еще осталось. Я разбивал кулаки о кафель, я говорил, что убью его когда-нибудь. Ты держал мою голову у себя на коленях, гладил меня по волосам и тихо говорил:   
\- Не надо, Сухо. Все будет хорошо.   
Мои слезы оставляли уродливые темные пятна на твоих джинсах и дыры без дна в сердце. Я так хотел верить тебе.   
\- Я всегда буду рядом, когда тебе будет нужно.   
Твои слова были ласковой темнотой, которая укрывала меня, но никогда не обманывала: ты давно сделал свой выбор. Твоя надежда была глупа, но моя была еще глупее: такие, как ты, не могут разлюбить.   
Мне казалось, мы стоим на пороге мира, который скоро кончится.   
\- Спой мне, - попросил я. 

 

Его голос навсегда останется для меня самой волнующей вещью в мире, даже сейчас, когда он поет для него, спускаясь со сцены, подходя к его столику, когда Кай поднимается и обвивает рукой его талию, притягивая к себе, и они тихо танцуют. Когда музыка затихает, Кай целует Дио.  
Я оставляю несколько купюр под пустым стаканом и выхожу на улицу. Набираю знакомый номер, делаю заказ.   
\- Зачем тебе столько? - спрашивает голос в трубке.   
\- Я уезжаю, - отвечаю я и отключаюсь.   
Я поднимаю голову в ночное небо, и какая-то сырость мелкими каплями падает на лицо. Что ж, это осень. 

 

 

 

Часть 4. Кай.

Во время похорон Сухо начался дождь. Жидкая земля падала на крышку с омерзительным стуком. Один из рабочих поскользнулся, его ругательство прозвучало странно живым среди всех словно окаменевших людей. В глазах Дио замерли озера. Зная его, могу поклясться, что он считает себя виноватым в смерти Сухо. А Сухо... мне странно это говорить, но теперь, когда слой земли закрывает человека, которого я презирал всю жизнь, я начинаю испытывать к нему уважение. Я не верю, что передозировка была случайной. Сухо слишком долго употреблял, чтоб так ошибиться.   
Мои размышления прервал настойчивый взгляд Дио.   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - прошептали его губы.  
Все-таки та ночь была ошибкой. 

Кенсу догнал меня у ограды. На его лице было беспомощное выражение. Затушив сигарету, я искренне сказал:   
\- Мне жаль.   
Дио автоматически кивнул. Понятно, ты пришел не о Сухо говорить.   
\- Кай...  
Его руки нервно теребили перчатки. Мне вдруг стало по-настоящему жаль его.   
\- Послушай, Дио, - я приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. - Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Я всегда это знал. И я никогда не обещал тебе ничего.   
В его глазах мелькнуло испуганное выражение.   
\- Но в тот вечер... зачем ты пришел тогда?   
\- Не знаю. Один человек... сказал, что я всегда могу попробовать еще раз, - я вздохнул, вспоминая тот неожиданный разговор с Леем. - Но ничего не получается, понимаешь, Дио? Я никогда никого не любил.   
Тяжело видеть, как чужие глаза заполняет отчаяние.   
\- Со мной что-то неправильно... я не знаю, почему и когда это случилось, но ни я, ни ты не можешь этого исправить.   
Порыв ветра сорвал пригоршню листьев с желтых крон деревьев позади его и выбросил в воздух. И они разлетелись, ненужные, никчемные, первые жертвы жатвы, которую соберет осень. Она не пощадит никого, но кто-то будет первым, как Сухо, как...  
\- Я... я устал жить, - я вглядывался в глаза Дио, мне впервые стало важно, точно ли доходит до этого простецкого, в общем, парня смысл моих слов. Я никогда не интересовался тем, что происходит у него в голове, считая его слишком простым и домашним для тех вопросов, которые бродили у меня в голове. Когда люди видели Кенсу, они улыбались - просто потому, что он слишком невинный, слишком ребенок. В его глазах всегда было столько любопытства и воодушевления, он просто светился желанием жить, надеждой - хотя казалось, у него нет на это причин. Я завидовал его простоте.   
Почти шепотом я добавил:  
\- Я хочу умереть.   
Слезы прочертили мокрые дорожки на фарфоровой коже щек Кенсу. Его огромные глаза, идеальный овал лица, красивые дрожащие губы выглядели как рана, которую я нанес, - в золотистой паутине выглянувшего вдруг такого непоследовательного сегодня солнца. Словно поток жизни несется мимо тебя, не задевая ни одного чувства. Он был очень красив. Я был словно заполнен вакуумом.   
\- Я хотел бы стереть себя из твоей памяти, чтобы ты никогда не встречал меня, никогда не любил меня. Чтобы ты оставил меня, попрощался со мной навсегда, прямо сейчас, - мой горячий шепот тонул в вороте его рубашки. - Уничтожь меня в своем сердце, даже если придется разбить его для этого, избавься от меня и от той боли, которую я тебе приношу, избавься сам, пока тебе не стало еще больнее.   
Проведя пальцем по следам, оставленным слезами, я прижался губами к его влажной щеке.   
\- Пожалуйста, не люби меня так сильно, До Кенсу.   
Садясь в машину, я по-прежнему чувствовал только раздирающую меня пустоту - и соленый вкус на губах.   
Часть 5.

\- Пять лет назад я встретил Исина в каком-то клубе... ну, знаешь, я давно понял, что я из тех самых, - Тао, усмехнувшись, помахал в воздухе пальцами, так что пепел с его сигареты начал крошиться на кровать, и бросил оценивающий взгляд на своего собеседника, лицо которого не выразило ни удивления, ни неприязни, поэтому Тао продолжил.   
\- Это была очень "розовая" гейская компашка, в которой все любили друг друга и которая на удивление быстро приняла меня к себе. Ты знаешь, я был очень чувствительным ребенком, - Тао фыркнул, - мне не хватало любви. Поэтому я обожал пикники, которые устраивали заботливые мамочка-Дио и папочка-Сухо. Я любил ходить на баскетбол с Сюмином и Ченом, мы иногда даже участвовали в гонках на машине Сюмина. Я смеялся над туповатыми шутками Чанеля и троллил вечный недовольный бубнеж его партнера Бекхена. Это были хорошие времена. Ну и, конечно, Исина я полюбил секунд через тридцать после того, как увидел его. Если ты поймешь... обычно, когда видишь человека, смотришь, как он ведет себя, как разговаривает, слышишь его смех, думаешь, что вот это он сделал зря, это произнес не с той интонацией, тут шутку не догнал, то с Исином такого не было. Каждый мельчайший его жест был идеален. Его голос был точен, мысли ясны. Его лицо было настолько красивым, что я бы не нашел одной черты, которую нужно было бы исправить. Я боготворил Чжана Исина.   
Тао выдохнул и открыл глаза.   
\- Ну и, конечно, Исин не любил меня. Радовало только то, что и никто кроме меня ему, казалось, не нравился. Он проводил с нами и со мной много времени, и я был доволен, потому что я был упрям: я думал, что рано или поздно Исин сдастся и будет со мной.   
Тао бросил еще один вопросительный взгляд на Криса, тот легко кивнул в ответ, призывая продолжать.   
\- Исин не рассказывал о своем прошлом, я мало знал о том, чем он занимается в своей лаборатории, мне, - голос Тао дрогнул, - хватало лишь дышать одним воздухом с ним. Я подозревал, что он что-то скрывает, но его молчаливое присутствие было мне дороже правды. Иногда он оговаривался. Однажды, выпив, он клялся нам, что хорошо танцует. Его движения, действительно, были плавными и изящными, будто он был сделан из послушного тающего пластика. Но через минуту он уже лежал на полу, держась за колено. Больше он никогда не заговаривал на эту тему.   
Помолчав, Тао продолжил:  
\- Эти пять лет мои мысли были поделены между учебой, ушу и Исином. Когда однажды воскресным утром он постучал в мою дверь и позвал меня на прогулку, я подумал, что выиграл. Несмотря на его необычную рассеянность и возбуждение на лице, которое он не мог скрыть, я быстро одевался и сожалел только о том, что я недостаточно хорош для такого человека, как Исин, но никакие дурацкие сожаления не испортят наше первое свидание.   
Тао тяжело откинулся на спину, прижавшись затылком к белой стене. Крис поймал себя на мысли, что изучает его серьги. Все, что говорил Тао, казалось ему ужасно знакомым.   
\- К моему удивлению, он повел меня в один из богатых кварталов города. Мы остановились перед виллой, оперевшись руками об ограду, за которой вдали на лужайке светловолосый молодой человек в голубом свитере бросал карамельного цвета лабрадору палку, тот бежал за ней и приносил ее к ногам малышки, которая счастливо смеялась и трепала пса за ушами. В зелени изумрудной травы и августовского солнца картинка казалась почти пасторальной.   
"Ты знаешь, чей это дом?" - спросил Исин.   
"Какого-то богача, - пожал я плечами. - Исин-хен, пойдем лучше съедим чего-нибудь?".   
Вряд ли он вообще слышал меня.  
"Дом принадлежит главе известной фирмы, занимающейся разработкой электроники, Лу Хану, - Исин не отрывал взгляда от светловолосого парня. - А этот человек - О Сехун, его охранник, его персональное все".   
В его голосе слышалась несвойственная ему жесткость.   
"А ребенок?" - спросил я.  
"Не знаю. Надеюсь, она не его дочь, иначе она тоже заслуживает смерти".   
Признаться, я подумал, что мой Исин слегка двинулся. Я взял его под локоть и хотел увести оттуда, но он не позволил, стоя неподвижно, закрыв глаза ладонями, он глухо и горячо говорил:  
"Ты знаешь, я танцевал раньше. Я был одним из лучших. Я был лучшим. Пока не встретил Лухана..."  
Я молча стоял рядом, вцепившись пальцами в ограду. Честно говоря, я не хотел этого слышать.   
"Я полюбил его с первого взгляда. Его, с невинными глазами оленя и привычками ядовитой змеи. Потрясающий контраст между его совершенной внешностью и испорченным характером околдовал меня раз и навсегда. Он любил смотреть, как я танцую, он говорил, что я делаю это с профессиональным изяществом. Он любил делать мне больно, он говорил, что делает это с профессиональной страстью. Он выгонял меня наутро, а я сидел у его порога и говорил, как я люблю его. Он возвращался, а я все еще был здесь. Я позволил ему относиться ко мне, как к собаке, которая всегда радостно побежит на зов. Обнимая его колени, я сказал ему, что готов на все, лишь бы мне позволили быть рядом с ним вот так всегда. Он расхохотался и переспросил: "Все?". На следующий день он продал меня."  
Голос Исина был совсем глухим, когда он повернулся ко мне:  
"А потом целовал синяки на моем теле и закрывал их новыми, своими. Я умолял его сказать, за что он так ненавидит меня, но он только смеялся, он всегда смеялся... Никогда, слышишь, Тао, не позволяй себе любить не того человека", - сказал он, его глаза горели ярко, голос был наполнен болью и страстью, я никогда не видел Исина таким, это был другой Исин, возможно, настоящий.   
\- Как ты думаешь, - повернулся вдруг Тао к Крису, - если столько лет так глубоко прятать свои чувства, - это лицемерие?   
\- Не тебе судить его, - отозвался Крис.   
Тао кивнул.   
\- Исин сказал, что все закончилось банально: в один прекрасный день он попытался задушить Лухана, и это почти удалось ему, если бы не О Сехун. Охранник Лухана прострелил ему колено, завершив его карьеру танцора.   
"Скажи мне, Тао, если бы ты был на моем месте, и у тебя был бы шанс вернуться и... исправить прошлое или хотя бы... отомстить, - он заставил себя выговорить это слово, - ты бы им воспользовался? "  
Я кивнул. Только ради одного человека на земле я мог быть лучше, чем на самом деле, но оказалось, что этот человек не принадлежит мне и, скорее всего, никогда не будет.   
Исин улыбнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу. Конечно, ты все еще можешь доверять своему младшему брату.   
"Наверно, я больше не увижу тебя", - сказал он теплым знакомым голосом.   
"Пожалуйста, хен, возьми меня с собой", - наверно я, черт побери, плакал.   
Он покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться.   
"Я не могу. Я не знаю, где все это закончится и к чему приведет. Знаешь... Я очень рад, что встретил тебя, ты, наверное, лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни, но... Пожалуйста, Тао, не люби меня так сильно."  
Я больше не мог сдерживаться и отчаянно обнял его, сжав его плечи. Он тихо гладил меня по спине, успокаивая. Наверно, это мое самое яркое в жизни воспоминание - когда сердце разрывается от никому не нужной любви. 

 

Часть 6. Исин.

Я совершил много ошибок. Иногда я думаю, вся моя жизнь - большая ошибка.  
И теперь, когда я сделал невозможное и подобрался к тому, что занимало мою голову десять лет и не давало спать ночами, я потерялся. Чего я добиваюсь? Я не знаю. Я - ошибка.   
Я разыскал Лея в университете (я называю его "Лей" - как будто я-из-прошлого и я-из-настоящего разные люди), я видел, как он танцует. Его стиль немного детский, слишком старательный, кажется, я даже вижу, о чем он думает, когда танцует... Забавно, я столкнулся с Ченом на крыльце университета и случайно облил его кофе. Как будто я шпионю за кем-то и мне нельзя срывать маскировку - а я чуть было не окликнул его...  
В темноте кабинета, освещенного только светом настольной лампы, я развернулся в кресле.   
Я не позволю этому ребенку встретиться с Луханом, я сломаю Лухана так же, как он сломал меня.   
Я с удивлением посмотрел на свои пальцы, зло сжавшиеся на карандаше.   
Не так. Я лгу.   
Это себя я ненавижу больше, чем Лухана. Себя, за то, что мои губы все еще дрожат, когда я слышу его смех, себя, потому что я ненавижу его не переставая любить, все это время не переставая, сквозь всю боль не переставая. Я проклял свою душу этой любовью. Мстить человеку, который еще ничего не совершил, не приносит удовольствия. Но он все тот же ублюдок, я успел убедиться. Что есть справедливость? Заслуживаю ее я или он? Что вообще произойдет с будущим, если его вдруг... не станет здесь, в настоящем? Я не знаю ответа ни на один из этих вопросов, но я знаю одно: я уничтожу Лухана.   
Бросив карандаш на стол, я поднялся. Нужно отнести отчет на подпись Каю. Если он еще на месте в такой час, - взглянув на часы, подумал я.   
Полусвет офисных коридоров, по которым я двигался, казался обманчивым туманом, который поглощает твои мысли, растворяя тебя в усталости. В неоднозначности принятых решений. Его секретаря нет, но я все-таки коротко постучал в дверь его кабинета и распахнул ее. Кай стоял в неосвещенной комнате у открытого окна и курил, смотря на утонувший в дождливых огнях город впереди.   
\- Подпиши, - сказал я, указывая на бумаги.   
Он кивнул:   
\- Оставь на столе.   
Я хотел бросить папку на стол и уйти, как взгляд зацепился за открытую бутылку элитного виски и упаковку таблеток, кажется, снотворного. Что-то мне не нравилось в этой комбинации и фигуре у окна, слишком пристально вглядывающейся в моросящий дождь. Кай, удивленный моей задержкой, обернулся и поймал мой вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Просто уходи, - глухим голосом сказал он и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Наверно, это была очередная моя ошибка - поддаться жалости, которая вдруг прокралась в мое сердце при виде этого человека, выдыхающего в безразличное ночное небо струю дыма.  
\- Кай, - я коснулся его плеча. - Я могу помочь?   
Он резко развернулся, и мне показалось, что он готов меня ударить, пока ярость в его глазах не погасла и не сменилась чем-то... бессловесно тоскливым.   
\- Да. Если уйдешь отсюда, - язвительно ответил он.   
Но я не ушел.   
Я взял пузырек с таблетками со стола и встал рядом с ним. Он не прогнал меня. Несколько минут мы молча смотрели на мелкие капли дождя, оседающего на стеклах и скатывающегося по ним ручейками, на раздражающее слишком быстрое мерцание огней реклам в сыром тумане. Из открытого окна тянуло холодом и сыростью, и чувствовать их кожей было странно приятно.   
\- В конце концов, ты всегда можешь дать себе еще один шанс, - сказал я, наконец, вытряхивая содержимое пузырька за окно, словно скармливая его сырости и холоду.   
Кай не двигаясь наблюдал за моими действиями.   
\- А если ничего не получится? - спросил он тихо.   
\- Тогда ты хотя бы будешь знать, - подумав, я добавил: - Но ты ведь и не пробовал еще?  
Кай повернулся ко мне, изучая мое лицо. Я знал, что он не доверял мне, но сейчас я говорил искренне.   
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил он.   
Часть 7. Бекхен.

Я весь день отговаривал Чанеля идти туда. Я чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво сегодня. Из-за всех этих проблем дома мои нервы конкретно расшатались, и я подозревал, что даже прописанные мне врачом таблетки не помогут мне держать себя в руках в этом чертовом зверинце. Но я прекрасно видел, как Чанель устал от моих постоянных срывов и ему просто необходимо отдохнуть, поэтому когда перед уходом он взял мою руку в свою и осторожно погладил, пообещав, что будет заботиться обо мне и со мной все будет хорошо, я сдался.   
\- Чанни, скажи, что я не схожу с ума, - попросил я, поправляя заколку на его волосах. Я провел пальцем по его виску, коснулся стрелки, в которую превращается его веко, когда он смеется, по его идеальной формы брови, обвел торчащее из под собранных в пучок волос нежное ухо. Я наклонился к нему еще ниже, зарывшись носом в мягкие карамельного цвета прядки, которые всегда пахли кокосом после душа. - Я не знаю какими еще словами сказать тебе, как я тебя люблю. Что бы я ни делал, помни это, пожалуйста.   
\- Я знаю, Бекки, - легко рассмеялся он за моим плечом. - Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо.

 

От дико плясавших всполохов света и тяжелых битов музыки, расползавшихся в ночном воздухе, мне на мгновение стало нехорошо, и я вцепился в руку Чанеля. Он преданно сжал мою ладонь в ответ, а потом наклонился ко мне и сказал, что отойдет к ребятам. Я посмотрел в ту сторону, куда он кивнул, увидел там Кая и остальных, с которыми мне не хотелось встречаться, и предложил принести выпить.   
Я прошел мимо компании - верхушка правления и наши партнеры, горячо что-то обсуждавшие, - кивнул напряженному, не сводящему взгляда с Лухана Сехуну - это единственный человек, которого я искренне рад видеть здесь. 

Надо отдать Лухану должное, он всегда устраивал корпоративы в оригинальных местах. Сейчас мы были на крыше небоскреба, казалось, что столбы света с танцплощадки сканируют ночное небо в поисках чего-то... что накроет нас, застрявших на высоте сотого с чем-то этажа, как справедливое наказание. За что? Я не знаю. У всех достаточно грехов, за которые нужно расплатиться. Я осторожно подошел к бортику крыши и взглянул вниз. Темнота внизу, сквозь которую не было видно даже обычных огней реклам, пугала меня - как бездна, которая поглотит искусственных ангелов, возомнивших, что справятся с этой высотой.   
Я чуть не выронил зазвонивший телефон. Ответив на звонок, я услышал слова, которых так боялся услышать. Что ж, придется это принять.   
Простояв еще несколько минут в задумчивости, я вспомнил, что обещал принести Чанелю напиток. 

У стойки на барном стуле сидел новичок, Лей, и сосредоточенно крутил соломинкой в фужере.   
\- Привет, - сказал я, ожидая, пока бармен смешает напитки. - Как дела?   
\- Довольно посредственно, надо признаться, - улыбнулся он мне. Он был красив. Пожалуй, в нем была какая-то изысканность, как в украшении. Черты его лица, как мне казалось, говорили о необычно силе воли. Но в то же время за взглядом что-то пряталось, будто он много думал, но ничего не говорил вслух. Он многим понравился, я знаю. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что его интересовал только Лухан.   
Коротко кивнув ему на прощанье, я забрал заказ.   
С двумя стаканами в руках, я пробирался к хохотавшей над чем-то компании, ориентируясь на хвост на макушке высоченного Чанеля. Когда он завязывал этот хвост и надевал костюм, у меня от контраста сносило крышу.   
Я стоял за его спиной, когда услышал его слова:  
\- А еще он так стонет, что м-м-м...   
Кай, опиравшийся рукой о стойку, указал ему глазами на меня. Чанель обернулся:  
\- А, малыш, ты здесь.   
Я молча всунул стакан ему в руку и развернулся. Боже, я никогда не чувствовал себя такой шлюхой. Зачем он так со мной?  
Чанель поймал меня за руку и повернул к себе.   
\- Не обижайся, Бекки, я же ничего такого... - он потянулся ко мне за поцелуем, но меня просто трясло. И я ударил его по щеке. Звон пощечины показался мне громче музыки.  
\- Какого?.. - отшатнулся Чанель, прижав ладонь к покрасневшей щеке. - Все и так знают, что я с тобой сплю.   
Это прозвучало злее, чем должно было бы.   
\- Но это не повод обсуждать меня с ними! - крикнул я. - Я что, твоя шлюха?   
Кто-то толкнул меня сзади, и мой стакан опрокинулся на его пиджак.   
\- Нет, - прошипел вконец разозленный Чанель, - ты маленькая истеричная сучка. 

Стоя в туалете над раковиной, я позволил себе выплакаться. Я вспылил. Я ударил Чанеля. Зачем?! Зачем все так?! Я крепко сжал бортик раковины, голова закружилась. Как всегда перед приступом, я начал чувствовать, что мое сознание завертелось. То, что думает во мне, отделилось от тела, я опять будто смотрю на себя со стороны. Трясущимися руками я достал таблетку, запил водой из-под крана. Потом еще одну. И еще одну, кажется. Закрыл глаза. Карусель внутри меня не останавливалась.   
\- Не реви больше, - раздался голос за моей спиной. Открыв глаза, я увидел Кая, вытирающего руки полотенцем. - Твоя подводка уродливо течет.   
\- Пошел ты, - зло сказал я, хлопнув дверью.

Мне надо успокоиться, мне надо найти Чанеля и извиниться. Но сначала успокоиться. Мысли судорожно бьются в моей голове, быстрая музыка, прыгающие пятна света ослепляют меня. Мне кажется, я вижу обрывками, будто рассматриваю фотографии. Я вижу Лея, долгим взглядом смотрящего на Лухана, прежде чем развязной походкой дойти до дверей и скрыться за ними. Лухана, провожающего его взглядом. Я вижу, как Сехун подходит к Лухану, получает распоряжение и пытается о чем-то спорить. На его нервном лице выражение отчаяния... Сколько раз я говорил тебе, Сехун, что эти отношения с боссом надо прекращать? Лухан поднимается и исчезает за дверями вслед за Леем. Сехун с другого конца зала встречается беспомощным взглядом со мной. Я хочу подойти к нему, делаю ему знак подождать, но он только извиняющимся жестом поднимает руки и убегает, пытаясь догнать Лухана. Сехун...

Чанель! Пробираясь сквозь всполохи света и ловушку из изгибающихся в танце тел, я пытаюсь найти единственного человека, который может остановить лавиной растущую внутри меня панику.   
\- Чанель! - я хватаю его за рукав, тяну на себя. Часть меня, еще способная воспринимать окружающее, задерживается на ошарашенных взглядах окружающих, обращенных ко мне. Должно быть, я выгляжу действительно плохо.   
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, уведи меня отсюда. Я прошу тебя... - я готов умолять его, лишь бы остановились заливающие мое сознание потоки света.   
Я вижу в его руках стакан, чувствую его дыхание, опаляющее запахом виски.   
\- Теперь я нужен тебе? Теперь нужен? - издевающийся голос.   
\- Да, нужен. Пожалуйста, - мне кажется, я задыхаюсь. Я сильнее тяну его за руку.   
Он вырывает свою ладонь - и я чувствую ожог пощечины.   
\- А ты мне нет, истеричка.   
Я не падаю только потому, что кто-то сзади отталкивает меня.   
Сквозь слезы я не вижу уже ничего. Только сердце бьется так сильно, что, кажется, грудная клетка сминается под его ударами. Воздуха не хватает. Когда мне удается схватиться за что-то, я вдруг понимаю, что это борт ограждения. Приходит яркая мысль, что там, за стеной, воздуха больше, и я наконец-то смогу вдохнуть.  
Со стороны, я вижу себя взобравшимся на борт стены, слышу свой невыносимо звонкий крик:   
\- Чанель!  
Я вижу его, обернувшегося, удивленного, его расширяющиеся глаза, его зрачки, разрастающийся испуг в них.   
\- Ты не забудешь меня, - говорю я, отталкиваясь от борта. На долю секунды я вижу над собой застывшее черное небо и верю, что смогу взлететь, стоит только взмахнуть руками. А потом все исчезает в темноте.

 

Часть 8. Лухан.

Я вышел в холл, оставив за дверями громкую музыку и вспышки света. Куда теперь? В лифт? Или спуститься по лестнице? Этот человек раздразнил во мне инстинкт охотника. Я выбрал лестницу. 

Ты ведь дразнил меня с самого первого дня, не так ли? Тебя приняли на работу, но Кай сказал, чтобы я не доверял тебе, когда ты вышел из кабинета. В твоих глазах зреет какой-то план, частью которого являюсь я, ведь так? Когда ты кланяешься мне при встрече даже изгиб твоей спины кажется презрительным. И вместе с тем твой взгляд всегда сосредоточен на мне. Не думал же ты, что я не замечу? Ты изящен, как алмазная черепашка. И мне не терпится узнать, что за механизм управляет ей.   
Когда, спустившись с лестницы, я повернул за угол, дверь одного из номеров неторопливо закрылась. Прекрасная постановка, мой неуловимый гость. Ты приятно радуешь меня. Разумно притвориться, что шороха позади я тоже не слышал. Сехун, ты так любишь делать себе больно. Мой милый мальчик, клянусь, я буду любить тебя еще сильнее...  
Металл отполированной ручки на двери номера кажется таким... ласковым, когда я провожу по нему кончиками пальцев. Что-то подсказывает мне, что я стою на пороге чего-то важного.   
Это удивительно. 

Номер оформлен в изрядно бредовой расцветке, напоминающей порезанный огурец. Бледно-зеленый свет льется из-под потолочных светильников. Отпущенная мной дверь мягко встает на место, позволяя замку со щелчком закрыться. Я не сразу заметил его, неподвижно сидящего на кухонном столе.   
\- А я тебя нашел, - сообщил я ему довольно, подходя ближе. - Я заслужил награду.   
Если бы он спрыгнул со столешницы, то оказался бы в кольце моих рук. Но он и не думал. Нагнув голову на бок, он усмехнулся:   
\- Ну так попроси.  
Я осторожно нагнулся к его футболке с блестками цвета водорослей и втянул его запах... Это был запах моря. Я улыбнулся. Запах зимнего ветра на море. Это так загадочно.   
\- Просят только слабые, - назидательно сказал я.   
\- Иногда... - я водил пальцем по изумрудно зеленой, гладкой поверхности стола, - они получают то, чего просят. - Он выжидающе улыбался, глядя на меня сверху вниз. - Но обычно приходится стать сильным и брать самому... Ты согласен?   
Я взглянул на него. Голос девушки, чувственно поющей о чем-то по-португальски, просачивался к нам сверху, сползая по стенам, наполняя пространство крадущейся в зеленом полусвете тревожной нежностью. Она как сдерживаемая мощь океана угрожала освободиться, но еще держалась, как волнующая темнота в глазах передо мной.   
\- Ты прав, - он положил руку мне на плечо. - Осталось только определить, кто сильнее.   
\- Тот, кто... свободнее, - я медленно провел ладонью по его колену, слушая шорох белой джинсовой ткани. - Кто смелее, кто изучил себя... достаточно, чтобы не отказывать себе в своих желаниях, даже самых низких.  
Он вздрогнул, когда мои холодные пальцы задели его кожу.  
\- Даже если... - он прогнулся, его рука заползла мне на спину, губы почти касались уха - то, что ты хочешь, приносит вред?  
\- Ты достаточно джентльмен, если предупредил о своих... намерениях. Остальное не должно тебя касаться.   
Я потянул его со стола. Стоя достаточно близко, я наслаждался моментом, в который мне казалось удалось укротить океан: разглядывая бледную шею и острые ключицы, я думал о секрете моей алмазной черепашки, я думал, что эти скулы хотелось гладить вечно, а линия губ сводила с ума. Только неподвижная чернота глаз оставалась все такой же загадочной. У нее, возможно, был свой план...  
Я толкнул его к стене. Он не сопротивлялся. Не сопротивлялся ни моим рукам на его бедрах, ни моим губам на его. Его вкус пьянил, как холод соленой воды, в который хотелось окунуться полностью. Поэтому я позволил ему прижать меня к стене и свести мои руки за спиной.   
\- А что... - его шепот опалял кожу на плечах, - ты станешь делать, если вдруг окажешься на другой стороне? Среди тех, кто просит?   
Его глаза весело и опасно блеснули.  
\- Попробую освободиться, - ответил я, пытаясь отобрать свои руки. Но он крепко держал меня за запястья.   
\- А если, - он скользнул поцелуем по щеке, - у тебя не получится?   
Он оказался намного сильнее, чем могло показаться. Он продолжал держать мои руки сцепленными за спиной, а лицо прижатым к стене.   
\- Я не буду просить, - выдохнул я в чужие губы. Даже зная, что я влип в изрядное дерьмо, желание подчинить их не уменьшилось.  
Мои руки скрутили сильнее, выворачивая запястья.   
\- А если я сделаю тебе больно? - спросил вкрадчивый шепот.  
Я охнул.   
\- А если еще больнее?  
\- Я все равно не буду просить, милый - нежно повторил я, чувствуя странное удовлетворение от способности сопротивляться разламывающей руки боли. Кажется, он взбесится быстрее, чем сломает мне их.  
Мое лицо впечатали в стену. Кровь из разбитой губы закапала на белую рубашку.   
Я тихо рассмеялся, пробуя ее на вкус.  
\- Знаешь, в детстве я ударил своего двоюродного брата... какой-то статуэткой с камина... я ведь всего лишь хотел узнать, насколько быстро сворачивается кровь.  
Издеваться над ним так легко.   
Меня ударили еще раз.   
И еще.  
\- Это бесполезно, - сказал я. - Просто люби меня.   
Меня развернули и уже затылком приложили об стену.   
Мне стало смешно.   
Концентрированную темноту в его глазах закоротило, и они наполнились... подождите, это же... страсть? Ярость? Жадность? Наслаждение? То, как он впился в мои окровавленные губы, как отчаянно слизывал капающую с них кровь. Я не сопротивлялся. Ты уже уступил, ты позволил себе упасть со мной.   
Я знал, что ты похож на меня.   
Я закрыл глаза. 

 

Мой охранник сидел у порога номера, обхватив руками колени. Заметив мою окровавленную одежду, он поднялся, в его глазах застыл вопрос.  
\- Это ничего, Сехун, - сказал я. - Пойдем.

Часть 9.

Тао тяжело дышал, справляясь с воскрешенными им воспоминаниями. Его лицо исказилось и стало не таким красивым, не таким простым, не таким уверенным - как будто с него сползла маска. Впрочем, Крис не знал, какое из быстро меняющихся выражений на этом лице действительно настоящее. А потом ему показалось, что Тао просто переключил канал на другую частоту - его губы растянула фальшивая, но довольно похожая на приветливую улыбка:  
\- Можно еще сигарету?   
"Жестокий мальчишка", - мелькнуло в голове у Криса.   
Тао слез с кровати и приблизился к нему. Крис отвлекся на секунду, чтобы вытащить зажигалку, а в следующую секунду уже успел пожалеть об этом: цепь наручников крепко обмоталась вокруг его горла, а жесткие черные глаза Тао приблизились к его лицу и изучали его собственные. С любопытством, как показалось Крису.   
\- Ты не настолько глуп, - сказал Крис, зацепив край тюремной робы Тао концом ствола пистолета, так что холодная сталь прижалась к голой коже его живота.  
\- Конечно, нет, - кивнул Тао, не отпуская цепь и не отрывая взгляда от глаз Криса. Это длилось несколько мгновений.  
Потом Тао потянул за цепь, заставляя Криса пригнуться.   
\- Ты очень красив, - доверительно прошептал он на ухо человеку, который через несколько часов должен будет убить его. - Я должен был встретить тебя... Тебя, а не Исина.   
Крис молчал.   
Тао, вдруг прижавшись совсем близко, смяв светлые пряди в жестко уложенных волосах Криса, едва различимо, так, чтобы не было слышно дрожи в голосе, проговорил:  
\- И я не хочу умирать.   
Освободив Криса, он поднял с пола упавшую пачку и закурил, оставляя Криса растирать шею, на белой коже которой ярко отпечаталась красная полоса.   
\- Поначалу я думал, что рехнулся. Или что они разыгрывают меня, - присев на край койки продолжил рассказ Тао. - Но они бы не смогли так... шутить. Когда я окрикнул Чанеля на улице, он поинтересовался, знакомы ли мы. А когда я, решив что это шутка, и рассмеявшись, спросил его, как дела у Бекхена, он схватил меня за ворот пальто и чуть было не ударил, требуя сказать, откуда мне известно про Бекхена... Дио, идущего куда-то с двумя букетами цветов, я окликать не стал - просто проследил за ним. Один из букетов предназначался для могилы Сухо, второй остался на надгробии какого-то Кима Джонина. Вида Чена, опиравшегося на трость, я вынести просто не смог.   
Тао откашлялся.   
\- В одно мгновение мир вокруг меня перетасовался, как колода карт. Троих моих лучших друзей не стало в один момент, как будто кто-то стер их. Я мог, конечно, сойти с ума и бредить наяву. Но, знаешь, я не из тех, кто сходит с ума, - Тао улыбнулся Крису.   
\- Я забрался в квартиру Исина и перевернул ее вверх дном. Я нашел его дневники.   
Крис шевельнулся на стуле. Тао, заметив его интерес, рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, это были всего лишь дневники... Правда, в них говорилось о странных свойствах кристаллов, которые оказались у них в лаборатории. Об их происхождении Исин не говорил. Но он оставил подробную, настолько подробную инструкцию, что даже такой дурак, как я, разобрался, как ими можно воспользоваться.   
Огоньки зажглись в глазах Тао. Его искренне забавлял тот факт, что имея в руках такой механизм, он сумел оказаться в тюрьме, да еще и быть приговоренным к смерти.   
\- Я никогда не умел выигрывать, - рассмеялся он.   
Крис непонимающе взглянул на вдруг оказавшегося таким эмоционально нестабильным заключенного.   
\- Нет, серьезно, - Тао вытирал смуглыми ладонями выступившие на глазах от смеха слезы, - я забрался в лабораторию Исина, свистнул оттуда кристалл... собрать координатор и прикрепить к нему аккумулятор оказалось проще простого, даже для такого дурака, как я, - Тао продолжал истерически хохотать.   
А потом снова, по мнению Криса, переключил волну, став в одно мгновение сосредоточенным и серьезным.   
"Такой ли жестокий?", - Крис снова вынужден был подавить предложенную разумом догадку.   
\- Дневник Исина говорил, что нужно не ошибиться с местом: если той точки в пространстве, которую ты выставил на координаторе, не окажется в прошлом... ну, можно упасть с изрядной высоты, например, - улыбнулся Тао. - Так что я воспользовался координатами, оставленными Исином.   
Тао поднялся и сделал несколько шагов по крохотной камере. А потом развернулся к Крису:  
\- Вот так просто, - развел руками Тао, изображая нажатие на кнопку, - одно движение - и я пффффф... в квартире Исина, десять лет назад.   
Часть 10. Исин.

Рассвет медленно пропитывает воздух над горизонтом. Светлый солнечный холод обещает ясный день.   
Пальцы бессознательно сжимаются на чем-то в кармане. Я вытаскиваю руку, разглядывая маленький пластмассовый бокс на ладони. Без этой штучки путь компании Лухана к славе не будет столь короток и залит солнцем. Отбросив сожаления, я швыряю микросхему вниз. Отскакивая от асфальта, она катится под колеса проезжающего грузовика.   
Вот так.   
Я, неосторожно шагнув, запинаюсь о брошенный у двери раскрытый рюкзак - наполовину в спешке собранный. Вещи валяются повсюду так, как я их оставил вчера - неведомо куда наполняя этот чертов рюкзак какой-то ерундой, я хотел спрятаться, уехать, начать новую жизнь, попробовать...   
\- Да не знаю я, чего я хотел! - от удара о стену боль расползается по ладони. Я опускаюсь на колени рядом со стеной, со всей силы стискивая разрывающиеся виски пальцами.   
Я просто не могу совладать с тобой. Даже причиняя тебе боль, даже когда я сильнее тебя, ты остаешься собой, Лухан. Я всегда проигрываю тебе, подчиняясь безумию, которым ты отравляешь.   
С чем-то похожим на удивление я разглядываю вздувшиеся на руках от напряжения вены. Кровь, запирающая в наших телах тепло и жизнь, кровь... Вкус твоей крови особенный - он терпкий, как вкус победы, которая лживо ускользает между моими пальцами, выворачивая наизнанку законы твоего абсурдного мира, оставляя меня с наградой, но побежденным. И мое смутное завтра стирается и крошится под напором откровенного "зачем?"...   
Я не могу остаться здесь и не хочу возвращаться.  
\- Исин!   
Я думал, я брежу.   
Этот детский голос, наполненный радостью.   
Это обожание.   
Позади меня, посреди моей комнаты, стоял Тао. Его огромные раскосые глаза светились счастьем.   
\- Я уже думал, что никогда тебя не увижу, - счастливо шептал он, зарываясь в мои объятия. - Исин! Исин! Это ты... - повторял он сбивчиво, стискивая меня. Он то глядел на меня влажно блестящими глазами, то снова бросался обнимать меня. 

\- Тао, что ты... зачем... как ты сюда попал? - спросил я, пропуская между пальцами знакомые шелковистые волосы, когда ты немного успокоился.   
Ты все еще не хотел отпускать меня и прошептал мне в плечо:  
\- Прости, Исин, прости... Я должен был. Я стащил твои дневники, я восстановил этот механизм. Я так хотел увидеть тебя, я не знал, как без тебя...  
Вдруг ты расцепил руки и взглянул на меня мутным сумасшедшим взглядом, наполненным невыплаканной болью:  
\- И Бекхен, Сухо и Сюмин... их... больше нет...   
Я молчал.  
\- Ты знал? - твои глаза с надеждой искали в моих ответ. Мне всегда было интересно, когда ты так смотришь, тебя ведь нельзя обмануть?  
Я взял твои руки в свои:  
\- Я знаю, Тао, знаю, - кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. - Я ничего не мог поделать.  
Ты опустил свою голову ко мне на колени. Я все так же рассеянно продолжал перебирать черные пряди волос на твоей голове.   
\- Значит, это из-за тебя они все мертвы? - ты никогда не смягчал углы, Тао.   
\- Да, - отозвался я.   
Ты долго просто лежал молча. Ты не мешал мне думать. Ты так быстро повзрослел. Я гордился тобой.   
\- Что будет дальше, Исин? - наконец, спросил ты, пошевелившись, так что черная шелковистая прядь выскользнула из моих пальцев. - Что мы будем делать?  
"Мы"? Тао, я искренне горжусь тобой. И не собираюсь тебя отпускать, ты прав.  
\- Мы навестим Лухана. В последний раз.   
\- А потом... - ты попытался подавить надежду в голосе, оборвав фразу.  
\- Вернемся домой, - сказал я то, что ты так хотел услышать.   
Ты плотнее пододвинулся ко мне, обняв мою руку. 

 

Сидя на полу в неровном свете поднимающегося солнца, обнимая Тао за плечи, предавая его, я думал, что все еще должен тебе, Лухан, одну-единственную вещь. Из всего того, чему ты научил меня, за нее одну я благодарен.  
Часть 11.

\- Я не убивал Сехуна.   
В камере повисла тишина. Крис не отрываясь смотрел на пальцы Тао, которые замерли в беспомощном жесте.   
\- Он просто... где-то в драке мы разбили бар, пол был весь сырой и в осколках...- Тао взмахнул рукой, изображая падение, - поскользнулся и ударился виском о край стола.   
Тао смотрел в пустоту перед собой, в сотый раз прокручивая в голове события того часа, вспоминая, как быстро, вместе с пульсирующей у его виска кровью, уходила жизнь из испуганно открытых глаз О Сехуна.   
\- Я даже... - голос Тао был хриплым, когда он перевел взгляд на Криса, словно ожидая одобрения, - не толкал его... Он сам, - устало добавил Тао.   
Он снова встал и прошелся по камере.   
\- Я виноват в том, что он мертв? - обратился он к Крису. - Когда твои действия, пусть не напрямую, приводят к чьей-то смерти, ты должен чувствовать вину?   
Это был трудный вопрос. Пока Крис подбирал слова, Тао заговорил сам:  
\- А, я забыл. Ты же вроде... - он пригладил волосы, словно извиняясь, - убиваешь по приказу.   
Эти слова неприятным эхом отозвались в голове Криса. Он выполняет свою работу. Его чувствами никто не интересуется.

Стрелки на часах на стене показывали почти четыре. Время Тао неумолимо уходило, и он чувствовал, что теряет самообладание. Поэтому он продолжил рассказ:   
\- Наконец, Сехун перестал дышать. Я словно очнулся, вспомнил, где я. Я должен был найти Исина. Я побежал наверх - Лухан жил на последнем этаже здания, которое занимала его компания. Я увидел их за стеклянной дверью: Исин держал в руках пистолет, нацеленный в голову стоящего перед ним на коленях юноши. Я не знаю, как его описать. Он выглядел даже моложе меня, очень хрупкий, золотистые, чуть вьющиеся волосы, нежный овал лица и светящиеся, словно просвеченные изнутри солнцем, чайного цвета глаза. Должно быть, так выглядят ангелы...  
Тао нервно потер запястье.   
\- Должно быть, Исин рассказал ему, кто он. Потому что Лухан, склонив голову, улыбнулся:   
"Ты думаешь, я поверю в этот бред?"  
"Придется, - сказал Исин. Я знаю о тебе все: от имени твоей собаки, которая умерла под колесами грузовика, до пароля на сейфе, в котором ты прячешь свои воспоминания о том, кем был раньше.   
"Ты хороший шпион, - усмехнулся Лухан. И зло добавил: - И актер хороший. Ты унизил меня, разорил, даже уничтожил модель макета. Говори, что тебе еще нужно, и закончим этот фарс."  
Но Исин не слушал. Он медленно двигался вокруг Лухана, не опуская руку с пистолетом.   
"Ты похож на свою мать. Она была очень красива, но больна. И ты унаследовал ее, скажем так, проблемы со здоровьем..."  
Лицо Лухана белело. А голос Исина становился все вкрадчивее.  
"Она покончила с собой в больнице для душевнобольных, когда тебе было восемь. Но ты этого не знал. Впервые тебе удалось побывать на ее могиле только в десять."  
Лухан словно опомнился.   
"Чего ты хочешь? Денег? - громко заговорил он, пытаясь заглушить слова Исина. - Я могу дать тебе много денег!"  
"Где ты провел эти два года, Лухан? Кто знает об этом? Они все остались в Китае," - продолжал Исин.   
"Сколько ты хочешь?! Сколько?!"  
"Но даже там ты никому не говорил, что вы втроем сделали с тем мальчиком однажды ночью..."  
"Сколько?!!" - заорал Лухан, резко выпрямившись и с ненавистью глядя на Исина.   
"Что тебе часто снится запах сожженной плоти... и крики."  
Исин приближался, пока дуло пистолета не уперлось в лоб Лухана.   
"Во сне ты зовешь свою мать, но она не откликается. И ты думаешь, это потому, что ее сын - исчадие ада".  
Лухан молча смотрел в лицо Исина. Потом тихо сказал:   
"Хорошо, я тебе верю."  
Исин кивнул.   
"А теперь я скажу, что нужно мне. Я хочу, чтобы ты умер".  
"Тогда чего ты ждешь?" - спросил Лухан.   
"Знаешь, несмотря на то, что ты болен, - продолжал Исин, - у тебя есть одно качество, которому я всегда завидовал."  
"Какое же?"  
"Ты признаешь свои желания и следуешь им. Ты не обманываешь себя."  
Лухан ухмыльнулся.   
"Ты же знаешь обо мне все."  
"А я десять лет врал себе. Я уговаривал себя, что ненавижу тебя."  
Глаза Лухана блеснули.   
"И что же?"  
"Это неправда."  
"А что правда?"  
Он шагнул к Исину.   
"Я люблю тебя. Но ни ты, ни я этого не заслуживаем. Тао?" - окликнул он меня.  
"Да?"  
"Там в рюкзаке кристалл и телепорт. Принеси их."  
Лухан заинтересованно смотрел на провода.   
"Это та штука, да?"  
Исин быстро пересоединял провода и настраивал координатор.   
"Ты... не убьешь его?" - я кивнул на Лухана.   
"Нет, - сказал Исин. - Но и с тобой я не вернусь."  
Он вытолкнул меня за стеклянную дверь.   
"Подожди... Исин, ты не можешь... ты обещал мне..." - я пробовал оттолкнуть его. Чертовы слезы застилали глаза.   
"Прости, я обманул тебя, Тао. Я предупреждал тебя, никогда не люби не того человека..."  
Он поцеловал меня в щеку, нажал на кнопку координатора и запер дверь.   
"Я ненавижу тебя, Исин."  
Несколько секунд я смотрел через стекло, как они жадно целовались. Пистолет выскользнул из пальцев Исина. Будто у них не оставалось времени. 

\- Вот только Исин не подумал, что здесь меня уже ищут. Я попался - опппп! - прямо в лапы копам. И жить мне осталось, - Тао взглянул на часы. - Все еще целых три часа.   
\- Ты мог бы рассказать, как пользоваться кристаллом. Тебя бы оправдали, - отозвался Крис.  
\- Ты не понял? Нельзя просто так перемещаться во времени, - Тао пристально смотрел в глаза Криса, словно ища в них что-то. - Каждое твое движение должно быть... максимально осторожным...  
Крис осторожно кивнул.   
\- Ты должен четко представлять себе, чего хочешь добиться, если взялся перетасовать карты.   
Крис кивнул еще раз.  
\- И... - Тао сжал виски пальцами, словно ему стало трудно находить слова, - ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Это мешает. Хотя это не снимает с тебя вину.  
Крис кивнул в последний раз.   
\- Ну вот, - сказал Тао, снова взглянув на часы. - Теперь твоя очередь. Что стало с Исином?   
Крис встретился взглядом с Тао.   
\- Ни в Китае, ни в Корее нет и никогда не было человека по имени Чжан Исин. Как не было и Лу Хана.  
Неопределенное выражение промелькнуло на лице Тао. Он задумался.   
\- А Бекхен и остальные?   
\- Я полагаю, они живы.   
\- Тогда... у него же остался телепорт...   
Тао молчал. А потом сказал:  
\- Координатор... когда я передавал его Исину, уже был установлен, но я тогда не обратил на это внимания.   
\- И?  
\- Это была дата до рождения Исина.   
\- Ты думаешь, он стер себя и Лухана?  
\- Да.   
Тао изучал выражение лица Криса. Он пытался запомнить каждую его черту, каждую деталь. Его последнее воспоминание. Тао потерял счет времени.  
Наконец, дверь камеры открылась, впустив офицера охраны.   
\- Вам пора, - обратился он к Крису.   
На пороге камеры Тао поймал Криса за руку.   
\- Я не хочу умирать, - сказал он еще раз, напряженно вглядываясь в глаза Криса. Ему нужно было знать, что его поняли.  
Крис кивнул.

 

Несколько часов спустя.  
Поправляя ремни на теле Тао, Крис старательно, как на уроке в школе, повторял адрес, который тот прошептал ему. Снова и снова, пока губы не запомнили комбинацию букв и цифр. А потом он нажал на кнопку, и Тао не стало. 

 

Эпилог. Крис.

Неподвижность цветов нравится мне лишь потом, что она наступила после того, как их только что колебал ветерок. Ясность неба нас поражает единственно потому, что мы не раз видели его в грозовых тучах. А луна никогда не бывает так величественна, как среди теснящихся вокруг нее облаков.   
Жорж Санд.

 

Глубокая ночь. Настольная лампа вырисовывает болезненно яркий желтый круг на покрытом чертежами столе, который болью отражается в уставших глазах.   
Я трясу пустой кофейник. Хорошо, что кофе закончился. От него уже тошнит.   
"От сигарет, впрочем, тоже тошнит, - думаю я, прикуривая, - но без них я просто засну. А я должен закончить. Сегодня, непременно."   
Я снова и снова просматриваю схемы, разыскивая ошибку. Мое образование инженера должно бы помочь мне с этим, но я слишком устал - я просто проверяю все от начала до конца.   
Иногда мне кажется, что ошибки не существует и я брежу наяву, читая дневники этого безумца.   
Иногда мне кажется, что все это мне приснилось.   
Когда я просыпаюсь, оказывается, что я заснул за столом.   
Если все это бред, то я сам стал артефактом прошлого, каждую свободную минуту посвящающим обожженным листам бумаги передо мной.   
А если все это не бред... то мы еще встретимся, Тао.


End file.
